Time Force: El Despertar de la Fuerza
by Joan Carrington
Summary: Si bien Kaitlyn habia corregido la linea temoral, nesecitaba sabe que habia pasado en esa nueva realidad alterna en donde fue el final feliz que ella siempre espero, por lo que recurre a la persona menos esperada para averiguarlo.
1. Chapter 1

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, SEGURO MUCHOS SE PREGUNTARAN EL PORQUE EMPECE A ESCRIBIR OTRA HISTORIA DE LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO SI LE DI UN BUEN FINAL, BUENO, EN ESTE PRIMER CAPITULO SE EXPLICARA EL PORQUE...**

Capitulo 1: Días del futuro Pasado

Era una noche tranquila en el penthouse de los Peabody, no habia rastro de nadie, la unica luz encendida era la de la sala, en ella un can de pelaje blanco, ojos verdes, lentes circulares y moño rojo leia tranquilamente, era el Sr Peabody.

El Sr Peabody leia tranquilamente en la sala de su penthouse, sin embargo, las luces empezaron a parpadear.

El can al ver esto dejo de leer y se levanto para despues ir al techo del penthouse, una vez ahi vio como empezo a apacerer varios relampagos azules hasta que aparecio una especie de vortice y de ahi cayo una chica de unos 19 años, pelirroja, con un ojo azul y el otro color ambar, diadema , lentes circulares, pecosa y con una chaqueta de cuero negra y pantalón azul oscuro y con un pequeño aparato circular con una luz de color azul en su cinturón.

La chica se levanto y miro al can.

"Hola abuelo Peabody" respondio la chica pelirroja sonriendo

"Hola Kaitlyn, haz crecido mucho desde la ultima vez que te vi, que en realidad fue ayer, que edad tienes ahora?" pregunto Peabody

"Cumpli 19 la semana pasada en mi tiempo" respondio Kaitlyn

La pelirroja y el can bajaban la escalera hasta llegar a la sala del penthouse.

"Quieres comer o tomar algo?" pregunto Peabody

"Si, porfavor, té de manzana y canela" respondio Kaitlyn sentandose en uno de los sillones "Y su hijo donde esta?" pregunto Kaitlyn

"Sherman? El fue con Penny al cine y regresa hasta mañana, no puedo creer como esta creciendo mi hijo, y solo tiene 8 años" respondio el Sr Peabody

"No tiene idea" respondio Kaitlyn

Momentos despues Peabody le entrego la taza de té a Kaitlyn, Peabody por otro lado empezo a fumar de su pipa.

"Y como esta tu padre?" pregunto Peabody

"Sherman? el, mamá y Penny se encuentran bien, en parte felices de que van a ser abuelos en un par de meses, y todo gracias a Mike y Bruni, debio ver el escandalo que se armo, almenos el tio Andy y la tia Birgit lograron controlarse, a diferencia de mi abuelo Gru cuando casi ahorca a Antonio" opino Kaitlyn

"Si, no tienes que recordarmelo"

"Escucha Abuelo, se que pasaron años luego de que corregi la linea temporal y todo volvio a la normalidad, pero hay ciertas cosas que no se exactamente como pasaron, me la podrias contar toda la historia?" pregunto Kaitlyn

"Con gusto, pero el detalle es... desde cuando?" pregunto Peabody

"Desde que llegaron mis tios Kaden, Zack, Grayson y Ellie, lo de mi abuela Jessica y el como se formo el equipo de mis padres y tios ya me lo se" respondio Kaitlyn

"Deacuerdo, todo comienza tan solo poco despues de aquel suceso..." empieza a relatar Peabody

OCTUBRE DE 2017

Birgit quien en ese punto tiene 13 años se encontraba saliendo de una tienda de antiguedades junto con Helena quien tiene 8 años.

"No puedo creer que me convencieras de venir aqui!" reclamo Helena quien cargaba un pedazo de madera, 3 varillas metalicas y una jaula metalica

"Porfavor Helena, hubieras preferido ir con Sherman y Andy a conseguir los materiales para su maqueta?" pregunto Birgit quien traia una bolsa con alambres de cobre, eferas metalicas y un enchufe

"No que te pasa? me viste cara de arquitecta o que?" pregunto Helena indignada

"Porque crees que te pedi que me acompañaras a conseguir los materiales?" respondio Birgit

"Buen punto" opino Helena

Mas tarde ambas chicas llegaban a la casa de Helena y empezaban a armar el proyecto de ciencias.

"Primero hay que hacer la base de las bobinas, primero que hay que amarrar los alambres de cobre a cada varilla metalica" respondio Birgit

"Oye Birgit, no es por nada, pero soy la persona menos calificada para hacer esto" respondio Helena

"No te preocupes, solo queria que me acompañaras a conseguir y traer los materiales, asi que puedes irte a jugar con Kristy" respondio Birgit

"Gracias" respondio Helena alejandose

Birgit empezo a construir sus bobinas de tesla, empezando por enrrollar el alambre de cobre a los tubos de pvc, procurando no dejar ningun espacio entre los alambres, una vez que acabo de enrrollar el alambre, lo fijo al tubo con cinta.

Despues pego el transistor a la madera, al igual que el interruptor y el tubo de pvc con el alambre de cobre enrrollado.

"Hola Birgit, que haces?" pregunto Anna

"Hola Anna, estoy construyendo mi proyecto de ciencias, una bobina de tesla" explico Birgit mientras soldaba la pata central del transistor a una resistencia y al extremo del cable de cobre que salia de la parte de abajo del tubo

Nota de autor: aunque no lo crean yo a esa edad aprendi a soldar circuitos.

"Puedo ver como lo haces?" pregunto Anna

"Claro" respondio Birgit

Durante la siguiente media hora, Birgit hacia lo que podia por armar de forma correcta la bobina de tesla, desde soldar cables, hacer pruebas con un foco ahorrador y otro par de cosas con las que no los quiero aburrir.

Hasta que porfin, Birgit ensamblo la ultima pieza de su bobina que era una esfera de aluminio, e hizo la ultima prueba.

"Oh, porfin, ya quedo mi bobina de tesla!" exclamo triunfante la castaña

"Te quedo muy bien, aunque en lo personal, yo la habria hecho mas grande" opino Anna

"Eso no importa, con que funcione me conformo, ahora tengo que hacer las laminillas de la investigacion y ya habre acabado, esto seguro me ayudara a obtener buena calificacion" respondio Birgit

Mientras tanto en el Penthouse, Elsa ayudaba a Sherman y Andy con su proyecto de ciencias.

Into the unknown

Into the unknown

Unknown-oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh, oh-oh

Oh are you out there?

Do you know me?

Can you feel me?

Can you show me?

Where are you going?

Don't leave me alone

How do I follow you

Into the unknown?

Elsa termino de cantar y Sherman y Andy aplaudieron.

"Wow mamá ahora si te luciste!" opino Andy

"Gracias hijo, estoy segura de que esta cancion y su proyecto los ayudara a obtener buena calificacion" opino Elsa

"Ya solo falta incorporar las 3 canciones y programarlas con las luces de la maqueta y habremos terminado, y tu tienes que imprimir y hacer las laminillas de la investigacion" respondio Sherman a Andy "Y mas te vale que no se te olvide"

"Tu tranquilo Sherman, yo me encargare de que a Andy no se le olvide" respondio Elsa

"Mamá!" reclamo Andy

Una vez que Andy y Elsa se fueron, Sherman continuo con la parte técnica de su proyecto de ciencias, desde programar las luces con los sonidos de la canción.

Con el proyecto casi terminado, el pelirrojo lo único que hizo fue conectar un micrófono a su computadora.

"A ver probando, uno, dos, tres, uno, dos, tres, cuatro" decía Sherman al micrófono

Acto seguido, el pelirrojo empezó a hacer sonidos con su boca para comprobar si de verdad su proyecto funcionaba.

"Sherman. Ya deberías irte a dormir ¿no crees?" pregunto su madre Jessica entrando al comedor

"En un minuto mamá, ya hice las ultimas pruebas, solo déjame guardo esto y lo apago"

Y dicho y hecho, Sherman apago su computadora, no sin antes haber guardado su proyecto.

Una vez hecho eso, Sherman y su madre fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para dormir, pues pasaban de las 10 de la noche.

Sherman se puso el pijama, se metió en la cama y apago la luz de su habitación, sin embargo, agarro su teléfono y empezó a textear con Penny.

"Hola Penny, ¿sigues despierta?"

En un transcurso de 1 minuto la rubia contesto.

"Hola Sherman, aquí estoy" contesto Penny

"Como vas con tu proyecto?" pregunto Sherman

"Sorpresivamente voy bien, trabajaría más rápido si Riley no se hubiera ido, aunque su parte de la investigación para que la imprima mañana y haga las laminillas" contesto Penny

"Que sorpresa de, aunque Riley ya no este aquí siga trabajando" opino Sherman

"Vaya que si, ¿oye te puedo contar algo y no se lo dices a nadie del equipo?" pregunto Penny

"Mi boca esta sellada como la tumba del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina" respondió Sherman

"El caso es que mis padres me dijeron que voy a tener un hermanito" contesto Penny poniendo muchos emojis de corazones

"Felicidades Penny! Vas a ser hermana mayor!" opino Sherman poniendo un emoji de pulgar arriba "¿Y tus padres ya pensaron en un nombre para el o ella?"

"Si es niño quieren llamarlo Percy, y si es niña la quieren llamar Petunia" respondió Penny

"Que originales fueron" opino Sherman

"Eso fue sarcasmo?" pregunto Penny

"No, ¿porque lo dices?" pregunto Sherman

"Porque siempre suenas así cuando eres sarcástico" respondió Penny

"Claro que no" opino Sherman un tanto indignado

"El punto es que estoy muy emocionada de ser por fin hermana mayor, ya no seré hija única como Riley" respondió Penny

"Sabes que puedo oírte?" pregunto Riley entrando en los mensajes

"Perdón Riley, no sabía que estabas conectada"

"Descuida amiga, y felicidades por cierto" respondió Riley

"Ay ay ay chicas, ustedes son las mejores" respondió Sherman

"Gracias Sherman, por eso somos novios los 3, porque uno no puede vivir sin el otro" respondió Penny

"y Penny, que te gustaría que fuera?" pregunto Riley

"En lo personal, me gustaría que fuera niña, siento que me llevaría muy bien con ella, aunque no me molestaría que fuera niño" respondió Penny

"Que raro, eso casi siempre es al revés" opino Riley

"Bueno chicas, yo ya me estoy cayendo de sueño" respondió Sherman

"Yo también, los veo pronto" respondió Riley "y me envían un video de la presentación en la feria de ciencias"

"Con gusto, buenas noches Penny, buenas noches Riley" respondió Sherman

"Buenas noches Sherman" dijeron ambas chicas rubias

El pelirrojo apago su teléfono, lo coloco en el mueble a lado de su cama y al cabo de unos minutos, cayo profundamente dormido.

El día tan esperado llego, la feria de ciencias.

Todos los chicos de la escuela Susan B. Anthony tenían listos sus proyectos y los tenían instalados en el gimnasio.

"Por favor dime que no se te olvido traer las laminillas" respondió Sherman

"Te digo la verdad?" pregunto Andy

"Si"

"La verdad es que... si los traje" respondió el platinado sacando laminillas de papel color azul son la información pegada

"Ay que bien" opino Sherman suspirando aliviado

En otro de los puestos, Antonio y Zita terminaban los preparativos de su proyecto, un volcán en miniatura.

"Estas seguro de que un volcán en miniatura nos hará obtener buena calificación?" pregunto Zita

"Por favor hermanita, ¿alguna vez haz dudado de mis capacidades intelectuales?" pregunto Antonio

Zita solo arqueo la ceja en señal de incredulidad su hermano.

"Tu tranquila Zita, ya verás que esto nos va a ayudar" respondió Antonio sacando de su mochila un enorme frasco con un líquido anaranjado rojizo

"Pero que diablos es eso?" pregunto Zita al ver el frasco

"Es un compuesto químico que hice para simular la lava del volcán" respondió Antonio abriendo el frasco para oler el compuesto "Ajua!"

"Adivinare, ¿es una versión extrema de "el levantamuertos" que creo papá en su restaurante?" pregunto Zita

"No lo se tu dime?" pregunto Antonio

Zita se acercó a oler el contenido del frasco y en efecto, era lo que su hermano mayor había dicho que era.

"Con razón la casa olía tan mal ayer, ¿que le pusiste?" pregunto Zita tapándose la nariz

"Nada, solo herví el liquido en la estufa y le agregue vinagre y un poco de pólvora... ah también un poco de nitroglicerina que tome prestada del laboratorio de Gru" explico Antonio

"Eso explica" opino Zita

Mientras tanto, Nick y Judy instalaban su puesto de comida en la entrada del gimnasio.

"Estas seguro de que fue buena idea dejar a nuestros hijos al cuidado de tu hermana?" pregunto Judy

"tu tranquila Zanahorias, ya los hemos dejado con ella un millón de veces y nunca les ha pasado nada" opino Nick mientras sacaba una hielera que traía unas paletas heladas de cereza con forma de patitas

"Lo se, quien iba a pensar que tu hermana mayor seria la persona mas bondadosa que he conocido, y eso que es una espía casada con un ex supervillano" opino Judy

"Si, a mi me dicen eso y no les creo, ah, nunca olvidare el dia en que Lucy me hecho de su casa" opino Nick

"Y yo nunca olvidare el dia en que tu y yo nos conocimos, era mi primer dia como policía poniendo multas, y tu solo ibas con en la calle con tu amigo Finnick a comprar una paleta "jumbo pop"" agrego Judy mientras sacaba un par de pays de zanahoria y de moras azules

"Si nunca lo olvidare" respondió Nick

Llego la hora de la presentación en la feria de ciencias y había una gran cantidad de profesores y profesionistas provenientes de compañías muy prestigiadas, incluso Henry y Jessica eran unos de los jueces.

"Bienvenido profesor Kobayashi, ¿el viaje desde Tokio fue largo?" preguntó el director Purdy

"Fue largo, pero muy satisfactorio" respondió Kobayashi

"Quiero presentarles a alguien, ellos son Henry y Jessica Peabody, padres de unos de nuestros estudiantes mas brillantes y dueños de Industrias Peabody, una de las empresas tecnológicas mas avanzadas de esta ciudad" presento Purdy

"Peabody eh?, y me imagino que financian varios proyectos a lo largo del mundo" respondió Kobayashi

"Asi es, un amigo mio de San Fransokio, llamado Allister Krei junto con su compañero Robert Callaghan intentan implementar la tecnología de teletransportacion a través de portales" explico Kobayashi

"Fascinante!" opino Henry

"Y en cuanto a mi, me encuentro trabajando en un aparato de fusión con el objetivo de crear un sol en miniatura y ai crear energía solar gratuita para todo el mundo" explico Kobayashi

"Que interesante, ¿que le parece si cuando tenga bien la idea nos contacta?, a lo mejor Jessica y yo terminemos financiando su proyecto" respondio Henry

"Me parece bien" sonrio Kobayashi estrechando la mano con ambos

Las presentaciones comenzaron, los primeros en presentarse fueron Ellinor y Margo.

"Muy buenos días a todos, el dia de hoy queremos presentarles nuestro proyecto, un disparador laser" respondio Ellinor

El disparador láser tenía el aspecto de una metralleta giratoria con 8 cañones, y estaba montado a una base de metal y conectado a una computadora y conectado a una batería de auto.

"Este disparador consiste en combinar laser de alta frecuencia que que cortan cualquier material utilizando hondas ultrasónicas" explico Margo "Han visto en la televisión hondas ultrasónicas destrozar piedras en el riñon? Es lo mismo aquí"

Ellinor saca una especie de caja color azul morado, mientras que Margo saca un pequeño raton.

"Muy bien el, es Nippy" respondio Margo señalando al raton.

Acto seguido la castaña coloco al pequeño roedor dentro de la caja azul morado y la cerro y la coloco en un bloque de concreto.

"aquí tenemos un bloque de concreto, y detrás de esto hay una lamina de acero, de 0.5 cm de espesor, pónganse los lentes" respondió Ellinor

Los jueces se pusieron unos lentes oscuros protectores.

"Preparando laser" respondio Margo

Ambas chicas activaron el disparador laser y empezó a perforar el bloque de concreto y la lamina de acero, pero jamas llego a perforar el bloque azul morado.

Ellinor apago el laser, mientras que Margo con cuidado destapo el bloque azul morado para revelar que el raton estaba intacto.

"Voila!" respondio Margo

"Eso es..." intentaba reaccionar uno de los jueces

"Eso es imposible" dijo otro

"Este bloque esta hecho de una aleación de titanio y tungsteno y fusionados en una matriz a una temperatura bajo cero, y eso fue lo que hizo el truco" explico Margo

"Y como lo llamas?" preguntó el director Purdy

"Su nomre real tiene 37 silabas, Margo y yo lo llamamos "innobtennio"" explico Ellinor "Este material es muy resistente al calor y a la presión, asi que mientras mas presión y calor se le aplique, mas resistente se vuelve"

"Exelente chicas, estamos muy impresionados" respondio una de las juezas

"el grupo de jueces se alejaron, sin embargo Henry se quedo y felicito a su hija en secreto.

"felicitaciones chicas" susurro Henry

"gracias papà" sonrio Margo

Los jueces pocedieron a ir al puesto de Penny.

"Muy bien jovencita Peterson, que tiene usted para mostrarnos?" pregunto uno de los jueces

"Pues vera, yo quiero estudiar diseño de modas por que entre mi compañera (que no esta aquí presente) pero que me ayudo, creamos esto" explico Penny sacando una especie de tela similar al cuelo, pero mas delgado "Es una tela especial, es muy ligera y capaz de resistir cualquier daño, en especifico, puede resistir la friccion de la velocidad sin quemarse o desgastarse" explico Penny

Acto seguido la rubia introdujo el pedazo de tela en una licuadora industrial y la cerro, después acciono la licuadora y poco a poco le fue subiendo la velocidad hasta que llego al máximo nivel, después de eso, Penny apago la licuadora y saco el pedazo de tela el cual estaba intacto sn ningún rasguño.

"interesante, la felicito señorita Peterson, a usted y a su amiga" respondio uno de los jueces

Durante el resto de la mañana los jueces veian cada uno de los proyectos.

"Este es un volcán en miniatura hecho por mi hermano y por mi, com muchos han de saber, los volcanes están conectados con el nucleo de nuestro planeta, y cuando erupciónan liberan una gran cantidad de ceniza y lava derretida que es básicamente metal y roca derretido entre nuestra corteza terrestre y el manto, y para eso mi hermano les dara una demostración" explico Zita

"Como pueden ver, esta es una réplica en miniatura de monte Vesubio que está en ítala, un volcán bastante conocido en el mundo por haber desparecido la conocida ciudad de Pompeya, prepárense porque lo que están a punto de presenciar es uno de los mejores actos de la naturaleza" respondió Antonio

"Por precaución, les recomiendo que se pongan estos lentes protctores si no quieren perder la vista de manera permanente" recomendó Zita

Los jueces se pusieron los lentes protectores, Antonio y Zita tambien.

"Kakatoooaaaa!" grito Antonio y acciono el interruptor, primero empezo a salir un poco de humo, pero luego la cantidad se intensifico y de repente el volcan exploto y la lava sintetica empezo a salir y derramarse.

"Interesante, veo que les interesa la geotermica" opino una jueza.

"Y todo gracias a nuestro padre" sonrio Antonio

La feria continuo y los jueces veian los proyectos de los chicos.

"Irving, y habias hecho la lámpara de sandia la feia pasada" reclamo uno de los jueces

"Pero esta es sin semillas señor"

Todos los jueces anotaron en sus listas.

"Descalificado"

El chico entro en frustracion y corrio a un bote de basura a vomitar de la vergüenza.

Los jueces ignoraron al chico y continuaron, la siguiente fue Birgit.

"Bienvenidos sean, mi proyecto de ciencias es una bobina de tesla, una bobina de Tesla es un tipo de resonante, llamado así en honor a su inventor, Nikola Tesla, quien la patentó en 1891. La bobina de Tesla está compuesta por una serie de circuitos resonante continuos. En mi caso yo construí esta bobina con un pedazo de madera, una esfera de aluminio, alambre de cobre, una resistencia, una bateria de de 9 voltios, un transistor y cinta" explico la castaña encendiendo la bobina y acercando un foco ahorrador el cual se encendio.

Despues de eso coloco su mano sobre la bobima y su cabello empezo a esponjarse por la electrostática.

"Impresionante, la felicito jovencita Hattaway"

Los ultimos participantes eran Sherman y Andy.

"Joven Westerguard, joven Peabody, que tienen para mostrarnos?" pregunto el director Purdy

"Mi compañero y yo presentaremos esto, es un dispositivo que convierte el audio en sonido, este aparato está programado para convertir las frecuencias y vibraciones del sonido en luces, por ejemplo, aquí tenemos un micrófono, si lo conectamos al aparato y hablo, como mi voz es aguda, la frecuencia lo convierte en una luz amarilla, en cambio si hablo con una voz más grave, la frecuencia convierte el sonido en una luz azul" explico Sherman

El aparato tenía la forma del aro de tron y estaba sobre una base negra conectada a la computadora.

"Basicamente, si los sonidos son fuertes y agudos, aparecen luces de colores calidos como el rojo, naranja, magenta y amarillo, en cambio si el sonido es grave, la luz se torna en colores frios como el verde, morado y azul" explico Andy

"Asi es, y como demostración, aquí les tenemos 2 canciones muy diferentes para que vean como funciona" respondio Sherman

El pelirrojo desconecto el micrófono y lo cambio por una pequeña pero poderosa bocina.

"Mi compañero y yo presentaremos esto, es un dispositivo que convierte el audio en sonido, este aparato está programado para convertir las frecuencias y vibraciones del sonido en luces, por ejemplo, aquí tenemos un micrófono, si lo conectamos al aparato y hablo, como mi voz es aguda, la frecuencia lo convierte en una luz amarilla, en cambio si hablo con una voz más grave, la frecuencia convierte el sonido en una luz azul" explico Sherman

El aparato tenía la forma del aro de tron y estaba sobre una base negra conectada a la computadora.

"Basicamente, si los sonidos son fuertes y agudos, aparecen luces de colores calidos como el rojo, naranja, magenta y amarillo, en cambio si el sonido es grave, la luz se torna en colores frios como el verde, morado y azul" explico Andy

"Asi es, y como demostración, aquí les tenemos 2 canciones muy diferentes para que vean como funciona" respondio Sherman

El pelirrojo desconecto el micrófono y lo cambio por una pequeña pero poderosa bocina

Sherman puso la primera cancion.

_Stamp on the ground_  
_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

Las tonalidades de las luces de encendian conforme somaban los instrumentos, en su mayoria, los sonidos eran agudos, por lo que las luces que mas se encendian eran las rojas, amarillas, naranjas y rara vez las verdes.

La parte de la cancion termino.

"ahora vamos con una camcion muy diferente, esta cancion quiero darle las gracias a mi mamá por cantar esto para nuestro proyecto" respondio Andy

Sherman coloco la cancion que habian grabado con Elsa unos dias antes.

I can hear you - but I won't  
Some look for trouble while others don't  
There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day  
And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away

You're not a voice  
You're just a ringing in my ear  
And if I heard you - which I don't  
I'm spoken for I fear

Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls  
I'm sorry secret siren but I'm blocking out your calls  
I've had my adventure. I don't need something new  
I am afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you

Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Into the unknown  
Oh-oh, oh-oh

El sonido de los instrumentos eran graves, por lo que las luces que aparecian eran las azules, verdes y moradas, sin embargo, la voz de Elsa era aguda, por lo que tambien se encendian las luces naranjas y amarillas.

"felicitaciones chicos, quedamos muy impresionados" respondio Purdy

La feria de ciencias llego a su fin, si bien la mayoria de los proyectos fueron buenos, al final, la ganadora fue Birgit y su bobina de tesla, ya que habia sido la que mas esfuerzo impuso a un trabajo tan complicado para volverlo sencillo.

"Bueno, talvez no ganamos, pero al menos Andy y yo obtuvimos nuestro 10" opino Sherman

"Tambien nosotras, creo que uno de los jueces que vio interesado en comprar nuestro disparador laser" opino Ellinor

"Ahora si me impresionaste Birgit, pudiste con tu proyecto y tu sola" opino Andy

"Gracias Andy" respondio Birgit quien cargaba su trofeo junto con su bobina

"Yo tambien saque mi merecido 10" respondio Penny

"A mi no me molesta haber sacado 8, por lo menos es una calificacion decente" opino Antonio

"Bueno, nos vemos luego chicos, tengo que ir a editar el video de la feria de ciencias que grabe para enviarselo a Riley" respondio Sherman

Los chicos se despidieron y regresaron a sus respectivas casas, Sherma, sus hermana, hermanos caninos y padres regresarn al penthouse y despues de comer, Sherman se metio de lleno a editar el video en su computadora.

Despues de varias horas de editar el video e incorporarle la musica, Sherman reviso el video y una vez que no tuviera ningun error, renderizo el video y una vez listo, lo envio por correro a Riley.

Al ver que el video ya habia sido enviado, Sherman apago su computadora, y fue a cenar, pues ya era de noche.

Mientras tanto en Minnesota, Riley habia llegado a su vieja casa y al encender su laptop para usarla un rato antes de dormir, vio que le habia llegado un correo de su novio neoyorquino Sherman.

Al abrirlo, vio que era el video de la feria de ciencias, por lo que se dispuso a verlo.

Media hora despues el video termino y Riley no podia dejar de sonreir por el gran trabajo que sus amigos habian hecho .


	2. Chapter 2

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY, ME ALEGRA QUE ESTE FIC VUELVA A TENER TANTA ACEPTACION COMO LOA ANTERIORES.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: IMAGINE QUE TE CONFUNDIRIAS CON EL PRINCIPIO, PERO NO TE PREOCUPES PRONTO SE EXPLICARA PORQUE PEABODY PUDO VER TODO PARA PODERSELO CONTAR A KAITLYN, EL PADRE DE JUDY QUERIA EJECUTAR A NICK PORQUE SIMPLEMENTE LO ODIA POR SU PASADO COMO ESTAFADOR, ASI COMO GRU A ANTONIO, CUANDO YO IBA EN SECUNDARIA ME ENSEÑARON A HACER CIRCUITOS, Y EN PARTE MI ABUELO ME ENSEÑO COMO SOLDAR CABLES Y LUCES, PRONTO PIENSO HACER LA REPLICA DEL REACTOR ARC DE IRON MAN, PARA QUE ESTES AL PENDIENTE, YA ME IMAGINO COMO DEBIO ESTAR ESA FERIA EN TU ESCUELA, AMI A VECES ME PASABA DE QUE EN ALGUNA EXPOSICION SE ME TRABABA LA LENGUA, DIGAMOS QUE EL PROYECTO DE BIRGIT FUE EL MAS SINCERO DE TODOS, POR ESO GANO, Y EN CUANTO ANTONIO Y ZITA CON SU 8 FUE PORQUE ALGO DE LA LAVA LES CAYO ENCIMA A LOS JUECES, EN CUANTO A RILEY, PUES NO SE SI EXISTA WATTSAP EN ESTADOS UNIDOS, PERO LA CONVERSACION FUE AHI, SHERMAN QUISO EDITAR EL VIDEO PARA EVITAR QUE FUERA ETERNO PARA RILEY, QUE BUENO QUE TEGUSTARAN LAS REFERENCIAS A FROZEN 2, MAÑANA LA IRE A VER, EN UN FUTURO CAPITULO DARE MI OPINION, YEN UNO DE LOS FUTUROS CAPITULOS HABRA UNA SORPRESA, NO DIRE CUAL.**

Capitulo 2: Todo lo bueno se ve mejor de negro

Halloween se acercaba. Todos en Nueva York se estaban preparando para la gran noche y habian adornado sus casas para festejar, los chicos estaban preparando sus disfraces para Halloween y su escuela se iban a encargar de hacer una fiesta para celebrar.

Sherman se encontraba en su habitacion dandole sus ultimo toques a su disfraz.

"Listo, el disfraz ya esta, ya solo falta el cabello y los lentes de contacto, espero que haberme dejado el cabello largo haya valido la pena" opino Sherman

A la mañana siguiente Sherman, su padre Henry y Peabody II iban camino a una peluqueria.

"Estas seguro de que quieres pintarte el pelo para Halloween?" pregunto Henry

"Absolutamente, solo sera para la festividad de esta noche, ya mañana me lo lavare y pedire que me lo corten y tiñen de mi color" respondio Sherman "aunque no negare que si estoy nervioso, es la primera vez que me lo tiño para Halloween"

"Alguno de tus amigos ya se lo ha teñido aunque sea para halloween?" pregunto Peabody II

"Solo Penny, el año antepasado se disfrazo tambien de Spidergwen pero ahi se pinto parte del pelo de rosa" explico Sherman

"Y se vio bien?" pregunto Peabody II

"Si... aunque eso no fue lo unico que se le pinto de rosa, con decirte que yo tuve que ayudarla esa vez, vi ciertas partes que no debi ver a mi corta edad" respondio Sherman

"Osea..." intento decir Peabody II

"No quieres saber" respondio Sherman

"Bueno almenos fue un buen acto de tu parte haberla ayudado, a toda dama se la debe ayudar" respondio Henry

"Gracias papá, pero aun sigo un poco traumado" respondio Sherman

Padre, hijo y can entraron a la peluqueria entraron a la peluqueria para ser atendidos.

Horas mas tarde los 3 regresaban al penthouse.

"Ya volvimos!" exclamo Sherman tapandose la cabeza con una toalla

"A ver como quedaste?" preguntaron Margo, Antonio, Edith y Agnes

Sherman se descubrio la cabeza, ahora tenia el cabello pintado de negro y tenia puesto unos lentes de contacto color azul claro.

"Te vez bien emo con el cabello asi" se burlo Edith quien traia su traje ninja como disfraz

"Edith!" la regaño Margo quien estaba disfrazada de una version oscura de Rey de Star Wars con doble espada de luz roja

"Dejen que ve vea disfrazado completamente y ahi si las dejare opinar" respondo Sherman

Mas tarde, Sherman salia de disfrazarse, tenia el iconico traje negro de superman con la "S" plateada.

"y bien? como me veo?" pregunto Sherman

"Te sigues viendo bien emo con eso" opino Edith

"No, Antonio le gana" opino Zita quien estaba disfrazada de Zombie

En eso Antonio se acerca, traia una playera, pantalon y chaqueta negra (lo usual), pero traia un muy buen maquillaje de calavera, y lo mas curioso era que utilizaba sus poderes para prenderse en llamas.

"Con que te tu disfraz es de Ghost Rider eh? bien pensado con usar tus poderes para complementar tu disfraz" opino Sherman

"Gracias cuñado, y por mi ropa y maquillaje ni te preocupes, son a prueba de fuego" respondio Antonio

"Aunque tu disfraz es mas de metalero que de emo" opino Sherman

Sin embargo, Gru (quien estaba disfrazado de Dracula) aprovecho para arruinar el momento y extinguir el fuego de Antonio con su rayo congelador.

"Que te pasa?!" reclamo Antonio

Mas tarde los chicos con sus disfraces puestos fueron llevados a su escuela por la fiesta de Halloween.

"Chicos! que bueno que llegaron!" exclamo Birgit quien estaba disfrazada de princesa

"Hola Birgit, donde estan los demas?" pregunto Margo

"En la fuente de ponche, vamos" respondio Birgit

Momentos despues los chicos llegaron a la fuente de ponche, Ellinor estaba disfrazada de Albert Einstein, Kristy estaba disfrazada de payaso, Ed estaba difrazado de Flash, Angelita de Flash reverso, Ken estaba disfrazado de Darth Vader, pero no habia señales de Andy y Helena.

"Hola chicos, que bueno que vinieron, que buenos disfraces, pero... donde estan Andy y Helena?" pregunto Sherman

"Hola chicos!" exclamo Helena apareciendo y traía puesto una vestimenta de hechicera que consistía de un vestido corto de color rojo, con un corseé marrón y ajustado en donde traía varias cintas de cuero color marrón con objetos en dorado, en la cintura traía colgado un anillo doble, unas botas rojas y en la espalda traía una capa con cuello color rojo oscuro con broches dorados.

"Hola Helena" saludo Agnes quien estaba vestida de princesa unicornio "y donde esta Andy?"

"Dame un segundo" respondio Helena

La pelirroja fue detras de la mesa.

"Sal de ahi Andy! no vinimos aqui para que te estes escondiendo!" reclamo Helena jalando a su medio hermano mayor quien se escondia detras de la mesa

Helena por fin logro sacar a Andy detras de la mesa.

El platinado traia puesto de disfraz una botarga de cubo rubic desarmado y traia una cara de "tragame tierra".

El resto de los chicos no se aguantaron y empezaron a carcajearse por el ridiculo disfraz.

"Porque te disfrazaste de cubo rubic Andy?" rio Sherman

"Porque perdio una apuesta" rio Helena

"No me simpatizas Sabionda" gruño Andy

"Oigan... ¿y Penny?" pregunto Antonio

"Detras de ti" respondio Penny

Todos voltearon y vieron a Penny vestida con el traje negro de Spiderman, era tan ajustado que le marcaba a la perfeccion su delgado y esbelto cuerpo.

Sherman por su parte quedo anonadado por una apariencia tan... impresionante y perfecta de una de sus novias, sentía que estaba viendo un angel, su largo y sedoso cabello rubio parecían hilos de oro, sus brillantes ojos azul celeste eran tan cristalinos como el mar. El tiempo parecía detenerse para el pelirrojo, ya no sabia si iba o venia. Jamas habia visto esa cantidad de belleza, y ese ajustado traje vaya que le favorecia.

Sherman estaba tan anonadado por el aspecto de Penny, que no queria imaginarse como podria lucir Riley si estuviera con ellos.

"Ay ya me voy para que dejen de burlarse de mi" respondio Andy alejandose de la fuente del ponche

El platinado se alejo, sin embargo empezo a escuchar una extraña voz en su cabeza, parecia voz de sirena.

En eso su vista alcanzo a ver a una chica de su misma edad, cabello rubio platinado suelto hasta la cintura y con una diadema azul celeste, era de piel palida y ojos azules y estaba vestida con una playera azul celeste, y una chaqueta y falda azul oscuro con unas botas azules.

A Andy le saco de honda ver a una chica parecida a el, sin embargo la chica desaparecio entre los chicos.

"Que extraño" opino Andy

La fiesta termino sin incidente alguno, cada uno de los chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas.

A la mañana siguiente en el penthouse, mientras Margo, Edith, Agnes, Henry, Jessica y los 6 cachorros del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina desayunaban, Sherman se estaba bañando.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito Sherman desde el baño

Acto seguido Sherman salio corriendo del baño con la toalla amarrada en la cintura, solo que ahora tenia el cabello de color rosa fosforesente.

"Quien cambio mi Shampoo por tinte rosa?!" grito Sherman todo histerico

Sus padres y hermanas no pudieron hacer nada mas que reirse de lo ridiculo que se veia.

"Te vez bien gracioso con el cabello asi" se carcajeo Edith

"No se burlen, esto no es gracioso, alguien cambio mi shampoo por tinte rosa y miren como quede!" reclamo Sherman

"Y de verdad era necesario echarse en el poco pelo que te esta saliendo en las piernas?" pregunto Jessica

Y en efecto el poco pelo que le estaba saliendo en las piernas tambien lo tenia teñido de rosa fosforesente.

"Oigan, cuando yo uso shampoo, me esmero" respondio Sherman

Edith aprovecho y le tomo una foto con su celular.

"Y ahora como voy a ir a la escuela asi?!" se quejo Sherman "Se van a burlar de mi! Esto va a ser un drama peor que Maria Isabel"

"Creo que te afecto ver telenovelas mexicanas con Antonio y su hermana el mes pasado" opino Margo

"Tranquilizate Sherman, hoy iremos a la peluqueria a que te tiñan el cabello de tu color original y nadie sabra lo que paso" respondio Henry

"Menos mal"

"Uy uy uy, la que le espera" penso Edith con una mirada maligna mientras miraba su celular.


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: El Regreso de Riley

"Y ahora como voy a ir a la escuela asi?!" se quejo Sherman "Se van a burlar de mi! Esto va a ser un drama peor que Maria Isabel"

"Creo que te afecto ver telenovelas mexicanas con Antonio y su hermana el mes pasado" opino Margo

"Tranquilizate Sherman, hoy iremos a la peluqueria a que te tiñan el cabello de tu color original y nadie sabra lo que paso" respondio Henry

"Menos mal"

"Uy uy uy, la que le espera" penso Edith con una mirada maligna mientras miraba su celular.

Devuelta con Kailtyn y el Sr Peabody...

"Wow, esa tuvo que ser la peor humillacion que sufrio mi papá" opino Kaitlyn

"Si, y aun asi nadie supo quien cambio el shampoo de tu padre por tinte rosa, al menos al final si le pudieron componer el cabello" opino el Sr Peabody

"Ok? y que fue lo que paso despues?" pregunto Kaitlyn

"Un par de semanas despues, tus padres y sus amigos se enteraron que Riley iba a regresar a Nueva York, por lo que le hicieron una fiesta de bienvenida"

**NOVIEMBRE 2017**

"Cuando te dijo Riley que regresaba?" pregunto Jessica a Sherman

"Ella y sus padres llegan aquí esta noche, y me pido por favor, que su casa este limpia" respondió Sherman

"Descuida, ayer tu padre contrato a unos jóvenes para que limpiaran bien esa casa, y les pago bien" explico Jessica

"Qué bueno" respondió Sherman

En ese momento empezó a sonar la alerta, era la LAV.

"La LAV nos llama, tenemos que ir" respondió Shreman

Sherman, sus hermanas, sus padres, los cachorros Peabody, fueron a la cámara del vueltatras en donde había una transportadora, y de un momento a otro ellos junto al resto del equipo llegaron a la instalación de la LAV que estaba ahora en un dirigible.

"Cuál es la situación?" pregunto Margo

"Empezó en Venecia Italia, pensaron que era un terremoto, pero después el agua empezó a elevarse y tomo la forma de un hombre" respondió Pietraseron mostrando en la pantalla a un hombre que estaba hecho d agua

"Un hombre de agua, nada mal" opino Andy "esto será pan comido"

"Peabody, Arendelle, Westerguard, Gru, Hattaway, Peterson tienen que ir ustedes" respondió Pietraseron

"¡¿Y nosotros que?!" reclamaron Margo y Antonio al ver que los habian omitido a ellos

"Ustedes 2 no, esa cosa de agua te mataría en un segundo, y no es buena idea que Margo y sus poderes eléctricos vayan" respondió Pietraseron

"Con un demonio lo que faltaba!" se quejó Antonio

"jeje" rio Gru

Sherman, Penny, Andy, Helena, Birgit, Elsa, Gru, Edith y Agnes ahora con sus trajes puestos fueron a la transportadora.

"Buena suerte a todos" respondieron Jessica, Lucy, Hans y Nick

"Lo tendremos" respondieron los chicos

De un momento a otro, el equipo se encontraba en las calles de Venecia Italia en donde habia un caos.

El equipo salio del callejon y vio como en efecto habia un hombre gigante hecho de agua y media de 8 a 10 metros de altura.

"Muy bien hombre de agua es hora de darle su merecido" respondio Gru

Sherman volo hacia el hombre de agua para intentar golpearlo, pero este fue mas rapido que lo agarro y lo encerro dentro de si mismo.

Por otro lado, entre Andy, Birgit, Elsa y Gru, tomaron diferentes posiciones y desde los techos de los edificios, acorralaron al hombre del agua e intentaron congelarlo, Andy, Elsa y Birgit con sus poderes, y Gru con su cañon de hielo.

El hombre del agua no dejaba de moverse mientras estaba siendo congelado.

"No esta funcionando!" grito Birgit haciendo su maximo esfuerzo

"Vamos Birgit!" grito Andy "Hay que echarle mas ganas!"

"Vamos Birgit! hay que resistir!" agrego Elsa

Los 4 hacian lo que podian para conener con sus poderes congelantes al hombre de agua, fue ahi cuando Helena decidio entrar en accion.

Helena se coloco debajo de la criatura de agua y con sus poderes de telequinesis intento contenerlo.

Penny y Agnes intentaron atacar al monstruo de agua pero este las golpeo haciendo que se estrellaran contra la torre donde habia una campana.

Edith se enfurecio e intento golpear el brazo del monstruo, al golpear el brazo, el monstruo de agua se le deshizo el brazo, pero esa accion fue en vano ya que el brazo se volvio a formar.

Por su parte Helena hacia su mayo esfuerzo y concentro su telequinesis en el interior del monstruo de agua, era tan grande su esfuerzo que su nariz le empezo a sangrar.

Y de un momento a otro, Helena con su telequinesis logro desbaratar al hombre de agua, al ocurrir eso Sherman quedo libre, y lo que quedaba del hombre de agua era un hombre comun y corriente de cabello rubio y estaba vestido con una playera negra y pantalon azul.

El equipo se reunio, Agnes, Penny eran las que estaban mas lastimadas, mientras que Helena, Andy, Elsa y Birgit estaban debiles, Edith y Gru no tanto.

Los chicos se incorporaron lo más rápido que podian desde donde estaban, sin embargo, Gru quien casi no había hecho esfuerzo, saco unas esposas inhibidoras de su bolsillo y las coloco al hombre.

Una vez echo eso, Gru saco su comunicador.

"Tráiganos devuelta"

En ese momento, El equipo fue transportado devuelta a la LAV.

"Están bien?" pregunto Hans yendo a socorrer junto con Lucy, Nick y Judy al equipo.

"Yo estoy bien, pero ellos no" respondió Gru tirando al suelo al hombre de agua "Encárguense de este tipo"

"Yo lo hago" respondió Lucy llevándose al hombre de agua

Más tarde en la enfermería, los chicos y Elsa estaban siendo atendidos.

"Ese hombre de veras que dio buena pelea" opino Andy "Apenas podíamos contenerlo con nuestros poderes congelantes"

"Vaya que si" agrego Birgit

"Ese loco casi nos mata, ¿quién se supone que era?" pregunta Helena

"Se llama Morris Bench, un marinero que fue expuesto a un generador submarino experimental que le dio poderes hídricos" explico Judy mostrando una Tablet con la información del hombre

"Ahora que lo veo, que bueno que ni Margo ni yo fuimos" opino Antonio

"El haber pelado contra ese hombre de agua me resulto muy familiar" opino Elsa

"Porque lo dices mamá?" pregunto Andy

"Porque antes de que tu nacieras, yo fui arrollada por una ola gigante" explico la platinada

"De verdad?" pregunto Andy

"Si, pero eso ya te lo contare después" respondió Elsa

El equipo termino de ser atendido y regresaron a la transportadora.

"Transpórtenos al pent-house" respondió Sherman

De un momento a otro el equipo fue transportado y regresaron todos al pent-house.

"Oigan, no es que me esté quejando, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí?" pregunto Hans

"Riley regresa a Nueva York esta noche y quiero hacerle una fiesta de Bienvenida, no la hemos visto en 2 meses" explico Sherman

"Querrás decir que tú y Penny no la han visto en 2 meses" opino Edith

"Si lo ves de ese modo hermanita... buen punto" respondió Sherman "Y todavía me falta conseguir lo faltante de la decoración"

"Podemos empezar a decorar con lo que ya tenemos" respondió Margo

"Perfecto, Penny y yo iremos a comprar los adornos faltantes" respondió Sherman entrando junto con Penny al elevador

"Yo los acompañare" respondió Elsa yendo con Sherman y Penny al elevador

"Iré contigo hermana" respondió Anna

"Volvemos en 15 minutos" respondió Sherman

"Cuídense!" respondió Jessica

"Eso haremos mamá" respondió Sherman

El elevador se cerró, y todos entraron en acción.

Birgit y su madre por su parte se hacían cargo de cuidar a los pequeños Kaden, Zack, Grayson y Ellie en el cuarto de Henry y Jessica.

Mientras tanto, Helena, Kristy y Agnes se entretenían mirando televisión.

"Puedes cambiar el canal?" pregunto Kristy

Agnes empezó a cambiar los canales, sin embargo, uno le llamo la atención.

"Nos acaban de informar que, en los estados a las afueras de Nueva York, están sufriendo de fuertes tormentas eléctricas, si va a salir de la ciudad, se le recomienda precaución" respondió el reportero

"Espero que Riley no tenga problemas" opino Agnes

Mientras tanto, varios kilómetros lejos de la ciudad, Riley se encontraba en su avión junto con sus padres.

"Emocionada por regresar a Nueva York con tus amigos hija?" pregunto Stan (padre de Riley)

"Absolutamente, papá, incluso les llevo a todos varios regalos, no los he visto en 2 meses así que sentí que era necesario" respondió Riley "Ya quiero volver a la escuela y volver a ser la capitana del equipo de hockey, me pregunto si Gretchen en mi ausencia habrá hecho buen trabajo como capitana suplente"

"Yo creo que si" respondió Chloe (madre de Riley)

En ese momento un rayo impacto en el ala izquierda del avión, destruyéndola.

El avión empezó a caer bruscamente, la alerta sonó, los pilotos no podían hacer nada, todos los pasajeros empezaron a alarmarse.

Riley sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, asi que se volvió invisible y con cuidado y sin dejar que la descubrieran, abrió la puerta de emergencia del avion, salio y la volvió a cerrar y con cuidado de no caer suibo hasta el techo del avion, las botas de su traje podían adherirse a cualquier superficie.

Una vez que Riley llego al techo del avión se percató de que entre las nubes de la tormenta logro percibir la forma de una cara.

En ese momento otro rayo cayó en el avión, esta vez en la cola, el avión empezó a descender aún más bruscamente que antes.

Riley no podía dejar que la vida de sus padres y del resto de los pasajeros al igual que el de los pilotos peligrara, por lo que creo un campo de fuerza y poco a poco lo empezó a hacer más grande hasta cubrir al avión con excepción de una parte del ala derecha que estaba en buen estado.

Relámpago tras relámpago caía por la tormenta, sin embargo, con el campo de fuerza de Riley los relámpagos eran detenidos y lograba mantener en pie el avión.

La rubia sabía que esa tormenta no se detendría por lo que con una mano contuvo su campo de fuerza con el que protegía al avión y con la otra empezó a crear otro campo de fuerza dentro de la tormenta, y con todas sus fuerzas empezó a expandir el campo hasta que la tormenta exploto con una fuerte ráfaga de aire.

Por esa fuerte ráfaga, Riley perdió la concentración y el campo que rodeaba al avión desapareció haciendo que este volviera a caer.

Riley también caía con el avión así que una vez que recupero la concentración volvió a crear otro campo de fuerza para proteger el avión.

Sin embargo, al haber desaparecido la tormenta Riley pudo divisar que ya estaban llegando a Nueva York.

Riley hizo todos sus esfuerzos y logro aterrizar el avión, una vez en el suelo, la puerta de emergencia se abrió y Rliey pudo bajar junto con el resto.

"Riley hija! Qué bueno que nos salvaste, ¡pero aun asi eso de salir fue muy peligroso!" exclamo su madre Chloe

"Lo se mamá, pero solo yo podía salvarlos a todos, no había otra manera" respondio Riley

Momentos después los pasajeros recibían sus equipajes.

Chloe fue la encargada de llamarle a Jessica para avisarles de que acababan de llegar.

Al cabo de unos minutos Henry y Jessica llegaron en su camioneta.

"Me alegra que regresaran" respondio Jessica saludando a Riley y sus padres

"Si, tuvimos un pequeño inconveniente pero ya lo resolvimos" respondio Chloe

"Y como estuvieron Sherman y los demás en mi ausencia?" pregunto Riley

"Todos te extrañaron, el equipo no era lo mismo si ti Riley" respondio Henry

"Me lo imagino, 2 meses lejos de aquí seguro si me extrañaron, ya quiero verlos, incluso les traje cosas"

Mientras tanto en el pent-house...

"Olaf! ¡Deja de comerte el pastel!" regaño Elsa a Olaf

"Pero si es de chocolate" se justificó el muñeco de nieve con la boca llena "y esta delicioso"

"Que esta delicioso ni que los expresidentes llorando sin su pensión vitalicia por dios!" reclamo Andy "Entiende Olaf que hicimos este pastel para el regreso de Riley, deja que lleguen y podremos comer todos"

"Pero tengo hambre" agrego el muñeco de nieve

"Tu nunca vas a cambiar me cae que no" opino Elsa

Mas tarde, Henry, Jessica, Riley y sus padres llegaon al penthouse, todo estaba oscuro y de repente las luces se encendieron.

"BIENVENIDA A CASA RILEY!" gritaron todos

"Wow! chicos, hicieron todo esto para mi?" pregunto Riley

"Claro que si Riley, nos hiciste mucha falta estos 2 meses que no estuviste" respondió Sherman

"Aw Sherman, no tienes idea de cómo te extrañe, a todos ustedes los extrañe" respondió Riley abrazando a su novio

Momentos después en la habitación del pelirrojo, Riley abría su maleta para sacar todo lo que había traído.

"Yo quiero saber qué es esto" respondió Antonio sacando un pequeño ratón blanco de peluche

"Ah eso pues fue lo primero que compre alla, ahora lo utilizo como llavero" respondió Riley

"Y esto?" pregunto Penny sacando una figura de porcelana de un nomo con gorro rojo

"Eso apareció en mi equipaje y ahora lo llevo a todos lados" respondio Riley

"Y esto?" pregunto Edith sacando un termo

"An pues es un termo, pero lo que lo hace especial es que es u termo con luz" respondió Riley encendiéndolo cosa que impresiona a los chicos "y si lo usas en la noche, pues ya no se te va a perder"

"Oye Riley, ¿te puedo preguntar porque tienes un tenedor en tu equipaje?" pregunto Andy

"Ah pues a primera vista parece un tenedor normal, pero si haces esto, es un tenedor extendible"

"Ohhhhh" gritaron los chicos por la emoción

"Oigan miren esto" respondio Birgit sacando una placa gigante de rice krispies

"Es de verdad?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, es de verdad, y si la volteas, ahi te dicen como se debe de cortar" explico Riley

"Sin ofender Riley, pero tu sola no te puedes comer eso" opino Penny

"Porque crees que la traje?" pregunto Riley

A Sherman le habían traído un comic firmado y enmarcado de Spiderman, a Margo una playera de BB-8, a Antonio una bufanda y una tasa, a Zita unas botas, a Penny una chaqueta roja, a Andy unos calcetines que tenían la famosa pintura de la noche estrellada de Van Gogh, a Helena una esfera de nieve, a Birgit un libro, a Edith una réplica de una catana, a Agnes un peluche de un unicornio en motocicleta, a Ellinor un juego de química, y a Kristy un pegaso de peluche.

"Yo estoy sorprendida por santa cantidad de cosas" opino Zita


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Fiestas y lo que le sigue...

Llego diciembre y la familia iba a reunirse para celebrar las fiestas.

Era una noche tranquila en casa de Gru y Lucy, Antonio y Zita dormían profundamente en su respectiva habitación.

Sin embargo, el teléfono de Antonio empezó a vibrar, el pelinegro se percató de esto así que con cuidado se levantó y fue al baño a contestar.

"Diga?" contesto Antonio somnoliento

"Antonio eres tú?" pregunto una voz al otro lado

"Tío Aldolfo? ¿Pero porque me llamas a estas horas de la noche?" pregunto Antonio

"Porque la familia se volverá a reunir después de lo que paso ton tu padre irán todos a Nueva york mañana a pasar las navidades contigo y tu familia adoptiva" respondió Aldolfo

"Que Que?" pregunto Antonio

"Si, les dije dónde vives, así que llegarán mañana en la noche, irán todos tus tíos y tías, y también todos tus primos y primas, no los habías visto desde la fiesta del 5 de mayo cuando Gru y Lucy capturaron y encerraron a tu padre" agrego Aldolfo "Bueno, te veo mañana"

El tío de Antonio colgó.

Antonio no sabía qué hacer, estaba muy consciente de que Gru no quería a su familia de México por el simple hecho de ser la familia de "el Macho", sin embargo, tenía el respaldo de Henry y Jessica, así que contaba con algo de apoyo.

A la mañana siguiente mientras los chicos estaban en la escuela, Jessica junto con su amiga de la infancia Anna estaban de compras en busca de las cosas que requerirían en la fiesta de navidad, ya que habían decidido hacer una fiesta para la escuela donde estudiaban sus hijos en el Central Park.

"Crees que será suficiente?" pregunto Anna cargando una gran cantidad de frutas para hacer poche

"Con lo hiperactivos que son los sobrinos de Hans y de Liv te recomendaría que llevemos un poco más, por si las dudas" respondió Jessica quien cargaba una gran cantidad de comida para cocinar

Momentos despues ambas se encontraban en el pasillo de las frutas.

"Crees que hacer naranjas rellenas de postre sea buena idea?" pregunto Jessica

"Por supuesto, esta navidad hay que darle un toque noruego" respondio Anna guardando naranjas en la bolsa "a proposito, cuando llegan tus padres y hermanas?"

"Ellos junto a la familia de Henry llegan mañana por la mañana, para que entre mis hermanas, nos ayuden a preparar todo para la fiesta que organizamos para la escuela de nuestros hijos" explico Jessica "afortunadamente, varios de los padres se atrevieron a cooperar para que podamos comprar todo esto, y hablado de eso, aun con todo esto faltan las bebidas para los adultos y el pastel de navidad, y espero que también los hermanos de Judy me ayuden, solo espero que ahora que va a ser un evento grande, espero que se pueda controlar, o esto quedara peor que los XV de Rubí el año pasado"

"Ah si, porque tambien va a venir mi prima Rapunzel de Alemania con su famila y tambien vendra mi amiga Merida y otros 2 amigos mas" agrego Anna

"No inventes Anna, cuantos amigos mas hiciste en mi ausencia?" pregunto Jessica

"A Merida ya la conocias, a los otros 2 los conoci hace 2 años, te van a caer bien" respondio Anna "y sabes que nunca me iba a olvidar de ti"

"Y hablando de amigos, Sherman se ofrecio a crear un numero de baile con sus amigos, solo espero que lo tengran listos para que puedan inaugurar la fiesta" respondio Jessica

"El, Birgit y Angelita han sido buenos maestros, estoy segura de que la sorpresa sera muy grata"

Más tarde, la pelirroja y la cobriza salían del supermercado de comprar la comida, sin embargo, cuando iban guardando las cosas en la camioneta, lograron divisar una tienda de lego enfrente y en el aparador estaba la nueva versión del Halcón Milenario de Star Wars (para ser más específicos, la que tiene 7541 piezas).

"Estas pensando lo mismo que yo?" pregunto Jessica a Anna

"Ohhhh siiii" respondió Anna con una sonrisa en su rostro

Mientras tanto en el pent-house, los chicos se encontraban haciendo una maratón de películas del UCM para prepararse para la llegada de "Avengers: Infinity War" el siguiente año.

Ahora iban en "Doctor Strange".

Antonio por su parte estaba bastante nervioso ya que todavía no decía que su familia vendría desde México para visitarlos y pasar las navidades.

En ese momento sonó el timbre del ascensor, lo cual indicaba que Anna y Jessica habían vuelto.

"Ya volvimos! ¡Y traemos cosas!" decían ambas mientras cargaban una gran cantidad de bolsas con la mercancía.

Kristoff y Hans fueron a ayudarlas y las bolsas las llevaron a la cocina.

Los chicos pausaron su maratón y fueron a la cocina para ver que habían traído.

"Wow mamá, trajeron todo esto?" preguntaron Sherman y Ellinor

"Asi es, quisimos traer más cosas para que no nos falten, considerando lo que paso el año pasado con los sobrinos de Hans y de Liv, quisimos tomar nuestras precauciones" explico Jessica saliendo de la cocina "ustedes saquen lo de esas bolsas y yo ahorita vengo"

Todos en la cocina empezaron a sacar los ingredientes.

"Wow, de verdad que mamá y tía Anna sí que se esmeraron" opino Margo

"Si, creo que esto bastara para todos" opino Andy

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" opino Antonio

"Que dijiste?" pregunto Lucy

"Eh... no... no... nada" respondió Antonio

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" opino Gru

En ese momento todos alcanzaron a oír a Jessica haciendo gran esfuerzo, así que salieron todos de la cocina y vieron a Jessica cargar la caja del Halcon Millenario.

"Mamá! ¿Pero que haces?" pregunto Sherman al ver a su madre con esa caja

"Cuando tu tía Anna y yo íbamos saliendo de nuestras compras, nos topamos con una tienda de lego, y decidimos comprar el set más grande que tenían, la nueva versión del Halcón Milenario de Star Wars, ya sé que el episodio 8 no fue lo que muchos de nosotros esperábamos, pero eso no significa que no podamos comprar la nave en lego que celebra el 40 aniversario de la saga" explico Jessica sacando la caja de la otra caja.

Todos se acercaron y vieron como entre Jessica y Anna abrían la caja y sacaban las bolsas con las piezas.

"Que loco, ¿cuantas piezas tiene esta cosa?" pregunto Helena

"7541 piezas" sonrio Jesica con orgullo

"Nada mas?" preguntaron todos sarcasticamente

"Nada mas, ademas pense que serviria para desestresarnos un rato con todo este asunto de la fiesta que tenemos que organizar" explico Jessica

"No puedo argumentar nada ante esa logica, gracias mamá" sonrio Sherman

Entre todo empezaron a armar la nave, para que pudieran avanzar mas rapido, cada uno les tomo fotos al instructivo para armar diferentes partes de la nave, y mientras armaban la nave, tambien buscaban un tema de conversacion.

"Espero que cuando lleguen tus primos, no quiero descubrir que me estuvieron espiando mientras dormia" advirtio Sherman a Andy y Helena

"Tu tranquilo, si hacian eso era porque no te conocian, nuestros primos no son tan raros todo el tiempo" respondio Andy

"No son tan raros todo el tiempo?" pregunto Sherman sarcasticamente "El año pasado 5 de ellos no dejaban dormir debido a que sus ronquidos se oian por toda la casa, por eso Penny, Riley y yo tuvimos que dormir en el vueltatras! y aparte una de tus primas tomo prestadas una de mis camisetas y la mancho de chocolate o con mermelada de fresa, ya no me acuerdo que era"

"Tranquilizate Sherman, este año tu padre y yo vamos a mediar la situacion" respondio Jessica

"Oh, menos mal" opino Sherman

"Como 5 pisos abajo de nosotros estan desalojados , ellos junto con los demas se pueden alojar ahi" respondio Henry "los unicos que se alojaran aqui en el penthouse sera la familia de tu madre"

"Menos mal" opino Sherman

La construccion de la nave siguio.

"Oye mamá, no es que me este quejando, pero si esta es la version definitiva del halcon milenario, porque le faltan personajes?" pregunto Margo "Vienen 2 han solos, una princesa Leia, un C3PO, Chewbaca, 2 Porks, una Rey, un Finn y un BB-8, pero donde estan Luke, R2-D2, el viejo Obi-Wan, Poe y Lando?"

"No te preocupes hija, yo tambien lo note, por eso compre esas figuras por separado" respondio Jessica sacando una pequeña caja con dichas figuras faltantes

"Ahora si estoy impresionada" opino Liv

"Y por cierto, ya que Antonio y Zita son parte de nuestra familia, a la cena le decidimos dar un toque mexicano" respondio Jessica

"Por favor que no sea comida picante" respondio Sherman empezando a sudar

"Descuida hijo esto va a ser algo ducle, ponche" respondio Jessica

"Oh, eso es delicioso!" respondio Zita

"Que tienes en contra de la comida mexicana?" pregunto Birgit

"Que a todo le echan picante" respondio Sherman "y el picante y yo no nos llevamos bien"

"En Mexico tenemos un dicho: "lo que a alguien que no es de Mexico pica, para un mexicano no pica en lo mas minimo, pero cuando algo pica para un mexicano, quiere decir que a los que no son mexicanos, osea todos ustedes... eh... los va a matar"" explico Zita

"Si, no me lo tienes que recordar" respondio Sherman con los nervios de punta

"Y tu como sabes eso?" pregunto Birgit

"Porque el año pasado luego de que fuimos al cine, Riley me acompaño al penthouse y cuando se despidio de mi... me beso" respondio Sherman sin poder evitar sonrojarse

"Y no me arrepiento de eso" agrego Riley con una mirada un tanto picara

"Yo me desmaye en el elevador y fue ahi que a mi futuro cuñado..."

"Osea yo aqui presente y de cuerpo presente" respondio Antonio

"Se le ocurrio despertarme con un brebaje que su papá creo para su restaurante, ¿como dijiste que se llamaba?" pregunto Sherman

"Lo llamo: "el levanta muertos" y en realidad no lo creo el, solo lo implemento para su restaurante y un dia no se porque, pero me aprendi la receta" explico Antonio

"El punto es que Antonio me desperto con ese brebaje, y fue la cosa mas espantosa, me ardio la lengua y la garganta por horas, y mejor ni les cuento como me fue horas despues cuando fui al baño" opino Sherman

"Creo que no era necesario que mencionaras esa parte" opino Andy

Al cabo de unos 40 minutos todos terminaron de armar sus partes y las incorporaron a la nave para que quedara completa.

"Wow, quedo perfecta la nave" opino Riley

"No es por nada, pero yo hubiera preferido el interior mas grande y mas accesible" opino Sherman "Aunque en lo personal creo que no hizo falta, con conseguir las figuras que no incluyeron fue más que suficiente"

"Al fin podremos darle un uso a esa vitrina que nunca ocupábamos, vuelvo enseguida" respondió Jessica cargando la nave y llevándosela

"Que increible que ahora tengamos primer set mas grande que jamas se haya creado" opino Agnes

"Y pensar que Jessica se quiso convertir en piloto gracias a Star wars" agrego Anna

"De verdad?" pregunto Sherman

"Asi es, nunca olvidare esa noche cuando eramos niños y estabamos viendo las peliculas y ahi fue cuando descubrio que queria ser una piloto" respondio Anna

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de Antonio y él fue al baño y contesto.

"Diga?"

"Antonio, que bueno que contestas" respondió su tío

"Tio Aldolfo, que sucede?" pregunto Antonio

"Escucha, tus tíos y primos no podrán llegar hoy, tuvieron un problema con su vuelo así que llegaran hasta mañana, los veremos en el parque central" respondió Aldolfo

"De acuerdo, gracias por el aviso" respondió Antonio

"Te veré mañana y talvez así puedas presentar al resto de tu familia adoptiva" respondió Aldolfo

"Asi lo hare tio, te ver mañana"

La llamada termino, y Antonio salió del baño.

Mas tarde, todos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo, Jessica junto con Henry y Delores empezaban con los preparativos de la fiesta del siguiente día.

"oye Jess, no me molesta que entre tu y Anna compraran esa nave, pero al menos compraron también los ingredientes para el pastel?"

"por supuesto" respondió Jessica

"al menos" opino Henry

A la mañana siguiente en el parque todos preparaban las cosas para la gran fiesta.

En el penthouse, Zita ayudaba a Delores a hacer el ponche.

Entre Jessica y sus hermanas hacían el pastel de navidad.

Anna junto con Hans y Liv preparaban todos los platillos para la fiesta.

Lucy las bebidas.

Mientras tanto en el parque, Elsa creaba una especie de construccion similar a un castillo pero este estaba hecho de hielo.

Andy y Birgit por su parte creaban unas decoraciones para los interiores del castillo, entre ornamentos para el interior y esculturas para el exterior.

Entre Penny y Riley ponian el arbol.

"Riley, ayudame a poner las esferas" respondio Penny quien estaba colgada por la cintura por una cuerda que pasaba por el techo.

Riley empezo a bajar a Penny con cuidado para que fuera a las cajas que estaban repletas de esferas de varios colores.

Penny agarraba 8 esferas y las iba poniendo de abajo hacia arriba.

Mientras tanto, entre Sherman y Ellinor instalaban el equipo de sonido, (para ser mas especificos el proyecto que habian hecho en la feria de ciencias) pero adaptando las luces a una pista de baile y reflectores.

Antonio por su parte seguia nervioso ya que todavia no decia que iba a vnir su familia desde Mexico.

Mas tarde, toda la estructura estaba terminada y con decoraciones en sus interiores y exteriores, al igual que la comida, asi que empezaron a llevarla.

"Olaf! ¡Deja de comerte el pastel!" regaño Elsa a Olaf

"Pero si es de navidad" se justificó el muñeco de nieve con la boca llena "y esta delicioso"

"Que esta delicioso ni que Poncho de Nigris ganando el premio nobel de literatura!" reclamo Andy "Entiende Olaf que hicimos este pastel para esta fiesta y como son casi 1000 invitados, no va a alcanzar si te lo comes, deja que lleguen y podremos comer todos"

"Pero tengo hambre" agrego el muñeco de nieve

"Tu nunca vas a cambiar me cae que no" opino Sussane la muñequita de nieve

Llego la tarde, y todos los invitados empezaron a llegar, desde los padres de los amigos de Sherman, hasta las familias.

Los primeros en llegar fueron la familia de Liv.

"Mamá, que bueno que llegaron, no tuvieron problemas?" pregunto Liv

"En lo absoluto, pero traer a las mascotas de tu hermano, tu esposo y tus hijos no fue nada facil" opino Astrid

"Sven! como te extrañe, tu me extrañaste a mi?" pregunto Kristoff

"Oh si, si te extrañe y mucho" respondió Kristoff haciendo la voz de su reno

"Como te portaste en mi ausencia?" pregunto Hans a su caballo Citron

"Me porte bien, Pandita nos cuido muy bien a todos" respondió Hans haciendo la voz de su caballo Citron

"A ver Frans, sentado" respondió Andy

El reno de Andy se sentó en la nieve como si fuera un perro.

"Buen chico" respondió Andy acariciándole la crin a su animal y dándole la mitad de una zanahoria y la otra se la comio el.

Mientras tanto con Helena, su yegua Rosita estaba tranquila, no obstante, su perrita Pandita no dejaba de gruñirles a los cachorros del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina.

"Dejen de gruñirse por favor, Helena, controla a tu perro" Pidio Sherman

"No puedo, cuando ella los ve y les gruñe" respondió Helena

"Dime algo que no sepa" respondió Sherman sarcásticamente

Afortunadamente eso no paso a mayores y lograron contener a Pandita.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron las familias de Hans y Judy.

"Mamá, Papá, me alegra que llegaran bien todos" respondio Judy

"Gracias hija, nos pusimos de acuerdo con la familia de Hans, incluso 2 de tus hermanos se van a casar con las nietas mayores de Klaus e Ingrid" explico Bonnie la madre de Judy

En ese momento llegaron los padres de Lucy y Nick.

La madre de ambos era de unos 68 años, castaña y de ojos verdes y tenía la nariz puntiaguda, mientras que el padre era de 71 años, de cabello naranja, lentes y ojos azules.

"Mamá, Papá, alfin llegan, que tal estuvo su viaje en Marruecos?" pregunto Nick

"Si, pero tu padre quiso comprar un tapete nuevo pero no cabia en la maleta asi que que tuvimos que cargarlo por fuera" respondio Carol, la madre de Nick y Lucy

"Estaba en rebaja" se justifico Ewan, padre de Nick y Lucy

Mientras tanto en las calles de nueva york, la familia de Antonio que acababa de llegar, tomaban camino al central park mientras cantaban y a la par se maravillaban con los adornos de navidad.

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?_

_Hay luces de color._

_¿Qué es? __Parece de algodón._

_¿Qué es?__¿Acaso miro bien?_

_ ¿Estoy soñando? _

_¿He perdido la razón?__¿Qué es?_

_¿Qué es? ¿Qué es?  
¿Hay algo que está mal?  
¿Qué es?¿Quién canta sin parar?  
¿Qué es? Las calles están llenas de criaturas,  
todos ríen muy felices,  
¡Estámos locos! ¡¿Qué dices?! ¿Tú qué ves?  
¿Qué es?_

Devuelta en el parque media ciudad de Nueva york, acaban de llegar Rapunzel junto con sus padres, al igual que Eugene y su hijo Kurt, junto a Cassandra y Varian.

"Cassandra! cuanto tiempo tenia de no verte!" opino Jessica

**Nota de autor: por si no lo recuerdan, Cassandra fue la dama de honor en la boda de Henry y Jessica.**

"Y tu sigues igual que la ultima vez que te vi" opino Cassandra para luego voltear a ver a los hijos "ellos son tus hijos?"

"Asi es, seguro los recuerdas, verdad?" pregunto Jessica

"Por supuesto que los recuerdo, Sherman, Margo y Edith, y ellos 3 quienes son?" pregunto Cassandra señalando a los 3 pelinegros

"Ella es Agnes, mi hija mas joven, el es Antonio, el novio de Margo, y ella es Zita la hermana de Antonio" explico Jessica

Cerca de ahi, tambien acababan de llegar Merida y los nuevos amigos de Anna.

"Moana! que bueno que llegaste!" exclamo Anna abrazando a su amiga quien era de piel morena, ojos marrones y un abundante cabello negro rizado

Moana estaba vestida con una armadura con escamas color rojo (un poco similar al traje de Aquaman) y tambien con partes de la ropa que uso al final de su pelicula.

"Y el grandote quien es?" pregunto Andy

El hombre que acompañaba a la morena se quito la capucha, era de piel morena como Moana, cabello largo y rizado, con una armadura con escamas en color negro, cinturon dorado, taia una capa color negro con lineas doradas y en el pecho traia un rayo que emitia una brillante luz amarilla y con una mirada de pocos amigos.

"Creo que no debi preguntar" opino Andy apenado

"El es mi esposo Maui" respondio Moana

"Wow que increible que ya sean pareja, yo todavia me acuerdo cuando los conoci a los 2, no se aguantaban" opino Anna

"Con que te crees muy rudo eh?" pregunto Eugene acercandose

"No me creo rudo, soy rudo, que tienes que decir ante eso?" pregunto Maui

"1 palabra... "Shazam"" respondio Eugene con una mirada retadora

Maui arqueo la ceja sin comprender a que se referia Eugene

"Ok, valio la pena el intento" opino Eugene retrocediendo

"Cuando vas a dejar de hacer el ridiculo?" pregunto Rapunzel

"Yo creo que nunca" opino Cassandra

"Opino lo mismo querida" agrego Varian

Momentos despues todos se preparaban para dar comienzo a la fiesta, sin embargo Gru se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal.

"Por que de repente huele a salsa picante?" pregunto Gru

"Yo se porque" respondio Antonio

En ese momento llego un gran autobus y de ahi bajaron alrededor de 80 personas, en su mayoria eran de cabello negro y algunos de los adultos tenia barba y bigote bien poblado.

"Antonio, dime porfavor que no hiciste es lo que yo pienso" lo amenazo Gru

"Primo Antonio!" gritaron varios chicos saliendo del autobus como desesperados.

"Con un demonio lo que faltaba!" se quejo Gru

"Que sucede?" preguntaron Margo y Lucy "Y porque hay personas sacadas de la fiesta del 5 de Mayo a la que fuimos hace unos años?"

"Perdon si no les dije antes, pero ellos son mi familia, y vinieron desde Mexico a pasar Navidad con nosotros y a conocerlos a ustedes" explico Antonio

"Que?!" grito Gru

"Ellos son mi familia, y vinieron desde Mexico a pasar Navidad con nosotros y a conocerlos a ustedes" explico Antonio

"Que?!" grito Gru

"Ellos son mi familia, y vinieron desde Mexico a pasar Navidad con nosotros y a conocerlos a ustedes" explico Antonio

"Que acaso enloqueciste Antonio? como se te ocurrio invitarlos?!" pregunto Gru completamente histerico

"En realidad... yo nos invite, ellos quisieron venir, no sabian nada de mi desde que usted señor Gru y Lucy capturaron a mi padre años atras" explico Antonio

"Oigan, que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Jessica apareciendo junto con Henry, Sherman y Margo

"Nada, que a este demente se le ocurrio invitar a su familia desde Mexico" respondio Gru

"Que yo no los invite! ellos quisieron venir, no sabian nada de mi desde que Gru y Lucy capturaron a mi padre años atras" explico Antonio

"Todos ellos son tu familia?" pregunto Sherman

"Asi es, los de la derecha son parientes de mi padre Eduardo" explico Antonio

"Querras decir "El macho"" respondio Gru

"Y los de la derecha son parientes de mi fallecida madre Antonella" explico Antonio

"Tu mamá tenia un nombre muy raro" opino Sherman

"Ella era Italiana pero fue adoptada por mexicanos" explico Antonio

"Eso explica tu hermosa voz" opino Margo haciendo sus ojos de corazon

"Familia... ellos son de los que les hable, El es Gru, el y su esposa Lucy me adoptaron luego de haber encerrado a mi padre" explico Antonio

"Con que usted fue quien saco a mi hermano de su fama de criminal eh? se lo agradezco, no teniamos idea de lo que hacia en el pasado" explico Rodrigo que es hermano de el macho

Gru por su parte no sabia exactamente como reaccionar.

"Ellos son Henry y Jessica, los padres de mi novia" explico Antonio

"Ella es Margo, mi novia y el amor de mi vida" respondio Antonio

"Oh, me encanta cuando hablas español" respondio Margo

"El es Sherman, uno de los hermanos de Margo"

"Eh... hola?" respondio Sherman intentando hablar español

"Hola Sherman" lo saludaron unas de las primas de Antonio

"Porque hay tanto escandalo aqui afuera?" pregunto Zita saliendo

Toda la familia de Antonio habia quedado mortificada estaban viendo a la hermana de Antonio quien supuestamente habia muerto años atras en un accidente con su madre.

"Zita? eres tu?" pregunto una de las tias que al parecer era hermana de la madre de Antonio y Zita

"Hola tia Barbara" sonrio Zita

Toda la famila de Antonio fue a abrazar a la chica ojiverde.

"Como es posible que sigas viva?"

"Eso es algo que ni yo misma se" respondio Zita

Henry y Jessica aceptaron la inclusion de la familia de Antonio en la fiesta, cosa que no le convencio a Gru.

Llego la hora de que comenzar la fiesta, y para eso, los chicos ya tenian preparado su numero musical.

"Chicos, por favor diganme que si ensayaron?" pregunto Sherman

"No te preocupes, claro que ensayamos" respondio Agnes

"Ahora solo falta que llegue Ellinor con la formula"

"Ya estoy aqui!" exclamo la rubia cargando una caja con pequeños frascos que tenian un liquido color azul.

Los chicos a exepcion de Angelita agarraron cada uno de los frascos.

"Estas segura de que esta formula de crecimiento funcionara?" pregunto Sherman

"Mis experimentos nunca fallan" respondio Ellinor

"Y exactamente cuanto vamos a crecer con esto?" pregunto Riley dudosa

"Al menos como Angelita, pero solo sera en lo que dura el baile" respondio Ellinor "Despues esto, la formula perdera su efecto y regresaremos a nuestras respectivas edades"

"Menos mal, no me gustaria tener un cuerpo que todavia no es mio" opino Kristy

"Pues salud" respondio Sherman

"Salud" dijeron todos los chicos tomando aquella pocima

"Ugh! no pudiste darle mejor sabor?" pregunto Helena

De un momento a otro, los cuerpos de los chicos empezaron a transformarse hasta tener en cierta forma la misma edad que Angelita.

Sherman realemente habia cambiado, su cabeza era ligeramente mas alargada, seguia usando sus tipicos lentes circulares y usaba patillas (basicamente era como ver a un joven Hans con otro peinado y con otro color de ojos y con lentes).

Penny por su parte tambien era alta pero no tanto como Sherman, su cabello era un poco mas largo, era delgada y tenia unos atributos superiores y posteriores bien formados, y piernas delgadas

Riley por su parte era un poco mas alta y aunque no era tan delgada como Penny, tambien tenia "curvas generosas ".

Margo era de las chicas mas altas y tenia un fisico bien definido y su cabello era mas largo.

Antonio tenia un fisico fuerte y su cabello era mas largo y tenia unos cuantos pelos en la barbilla.

Edith tenia un fisico mas parecido al de Riley, sin embargo, no era tan alta.

Agnes estaba a la par de Edith, no era la mas atractiva de cuerpo, pero en su cara si se podia notar el cambio

Andy ahora se había vuelto más fuerte y alto, era casi tan alto como lo era su difunto abuelo Adgar, o incluso hasta más, su cabello era largo y le llegaba a la altura del cuello

Birgit también había creído, era solo un par de centímetros menos alta que Andy, el pecho le había crecido y su cadera se había ensanchado más y su cabello le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

Ellinor tenía la misma estatura que Birgit, y en cuanto a su apariencia, era igual a su tia Elsa de joven, pero con el cabello y ojos como los de su padre

En cuanto a Kristy, era tan idéntica a su madre Anna, que si las vestían igual, casi no se distinguiría cual es cual, lo único que las diferenciaba era la estatura, ya que Kristy tenía la estatura de su papá.

Helena tambien era bastante alta su fisico era un poco mas desarrollado que el de Agnes y Kristy, su cabello rojo era mas largo y era muy delgada, casi tanto como su segunda madre

Ken por otro lado tambien era alto como Andy, era fornido y a la vez delgado.

Ed por su parte era el menos alto de los chicos, sin embargo tambien era fuerte y delgado, sin embargo empezaba a tener unos cuantos pelos en donde tendria lo que en un futuro seria su bigote.

Zita tambien habia crecido, era tan alta como Margo y tenia un fisico bastante adecuado.

"Caramba! esa formula de verdad funciono!" opino Helena

"Si! al fin descubro que no sere plana por siempre!" exclamo Riley triunfante

"Era necesario que lo gritaras?" pregunto Edith

"Perdon, me deje llevar"

"Ojala esta formula fuera de larga duracion, asi nadie me criticaria por andar con una chica mayor que yo" opino Ed

"Apoco tu y Angelita...?" pregunto Ken

"Esta bien si? Angelita y yo somos novios desde hace 2 semanas" respondio Ed

Andy por su parte se aparto del grupo y se escondio para revisarse cierta zona.

"Oh exelente, esto si atraera a Rose" respondio Andy triunfante

Devuelta con los chicos...

"Me gusta lo que veo" opino Penny viendo la parte trasera de Sherman

"Y a mi tambien" dijeron Riley y Birgit viendo ciertas zonas de adelante

"Ya dejen de comportarse como adolecentes con hormonas alborotadas! que tenemos una fiesta que inaugurar" respondio Sherman

"Si, vamos!" respondio Margo

Los chicos fueron a la pista donde todos los estaban esperando.

Los chicos tomaron sus puestos, las luces se apagaron y de un momento a otro las luces apuntaron a la pista y la musica comenzo.

La musica comenzo y una a una las luces se encendian y a la par cambiaban de color.

**Nota de autor: como recomendacion, busque la cancion de "Stamp on the ground" de Italobrothers para que entiendan mejor el ritmo de la cancion.**

Los chicos lo unico que hacian era moverse de izquierda a derecha usando solo sus pies.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

Una vez que la musica empezó a volverse mas movida, los pasos cambiaron a movimiento de atras, adelante, izquierda, derecha de pies y luego un salto mientas que con cada salto movian hacia adelante y hacia atras cada uno de los brazos.__  
__

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

Poco a poco la musica comenzo a acelerarse y los chicos ahora daban saltos pequeños de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

El ritmo y velocidad de la musica se intensifico, ahora los pasos consistian en saltos, pie izquierdo, luego pie derecho, y 2 saltos con el izquierdo, pie derecho, luego el izquierdo y luego 2 saltos con el derecho, una vuelta en saltos y repetian.

_We're sending out an invitation_

_T__o everyone in every nation_

El ritmo de la cancion baja, y con saltos los chicos se van a a los lados de la pista, los chicos en el lado izquierdo y las chicas en el lado derecho.

_But don't sleep get on the run_

_Stop thinkin' and have some fun! _

La musica empezó a volverse mas movida, los chicos regresaron a la posicion inical y sus pasos cambiaron a movimiento de atras, adelante, izquierda, derecha de pies y luego un salto mientas que con cada salto movian hacia adelante y hacia atras cada uno de los brazos.__  
__

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

El ritmo y velocidad de la musica se intensifico, ahora los pasos consistian en saltos, pie izquierdo, luego pie derecho, y 2 saltos con el izquierdo, pie derecho, luego el izquierdo y luego 2 saltos con el derecho, una vuelta en saltos y repetian.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Drop the beat_

El ritmo baja ligeramente y los chicos continuan con sus saltos pero esta vez mientras dan vueltas.

_So come and join our love foundation_

_Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration_

_Cause we are about to ignite_

_And we wanna go out tonight!_

El ritmo baja deliberadamente y los chicos lo unico que hacian era moverse de izquierda a derecha usando solo sus pies.__  
__

El ritmo vuelve a subir y regresan a los saltos de derecha a izquierda.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

El ritmo y velocidad de la musica se intensifico, ahora los pasos consistian en saltos, pie izquierdo, luego pie derecho, y 2 saltos con el izquierdo, pie derecho, luego el izquierdo y luego 2 saltos con el derecho, una vuelta en saltos y repetian.__  
__

_Düp düp düp_

_Jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

_Jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Jumping all around_

Cuando la canción termino todos los presentes los aclamaron y feliciaron, se podian oir sonidos de chiflidos, aplausos y gritos.

No obstante, los familiares de Antonio y Zita no daban credito a lo que veian, Antonio y Zita ya no eran los mismos de antes.

"No puede ser, covirtieron a nuestros sobrinos... en millenials!" exclamo uno de los tios

Momentos despues los chicos ahora con su aspecto normal, eran felicitados.

"Se lucieron alla arriba niños!" exclamo Jessica

"Gracias mamá" sonrio Sherman

"Se ve que te vas a convertir en un buen hombre" opino Lucy a Antonio

"Wow Andy, lucias identico a mi cuando tenia esa edad" opino Hans

"No puedo creerlo, lucias igual a mi Kristy!" opino Anna

"Y tu te veias igual que nosotros" opinaron Kristoff y Elsa a Ellinor

Durante el transcurso de la recepcion hubo mucha comida, baile y musica, los chicos y sus padres junto con los invitados comian y platicaban, la familia de Antonio habia llevado bastante comida, por lo que la fiesta ahora tenia un toque mexicano, si bien algunos invitados no se acostubraban a que hubieran mexicanos en una fiesta neoyorquina navideña, tenian que aceptar de que la comida estaba muy buena.

El unico que no terminaba de aceptar a la familia de Antonio era Gru, pues no confiaba mucho que digamos en la familia de Antonio, por el simple hecho de ser familia de "El Macho" eso ya los convertia en sospechosos para el.

Gru se encontraba en una de las mesas viendo de mala gana como Antonio bailaba con Margo, sin embargo, Gru esta acompañado de su pequeño hijo Kaden quien tenia 4 meses de edad.

En ese momento Birgit llego a sentarse.

"Miralos nada mas, mi hija Margo bailando con el hijo del Cepillin con cabello de estropajo, y para rematar, ahora tengo que aguantar a su familia se llegaron aqui como un tsunami" opino Gru con desagrado

"No hable asi de Antonio y su familia, Sr Gru, ellos no han hecho nada malo" respondio Birgit

"No, ellos no, el padre de Antonio "el Macho" fue uno de los villanos mas malvados de la historia, era despiadado. Era peligroso. Y como su propio nombre indica, era muy macho. Tenía reputación de cometer atracos usando sólo sus manos desnudas. Por desgracia, como todos los grandes, El Macho desapareció demasiado pronto. Murió en la mayor machada posible, a lomos de un tiburón con 100 kilos de dinamita pegados al pecho ¡lanzándose a un volcán activo! Fue glorioso, ¡Nunca encontraron el cuerpo! Sólo recuperaron un montón de pelo de pecho chamuscado, hasta que luego cuando Lucy y yo nos conocimos, descubrimos que seguia vivo y que habia robado el PX-41 y peor aun, que habia tenido un hijo con cara de sospechoso" respondio Gru "Secuestro a mis minions, casi me mata a Lucy, y para empeorar las cosas su hijo Antonio ahora vive conmigo y sale con Margo, no mas ese mendigo de Antonio le hace algun daño a Margo y como castigo lo mandare a que le hagan la circunsicion con un peluquero"

"Talvez yo sea una chica, pero me han contado que eso eso es doloroso hasta la coronilla"

"Te digo una cosa niña, si Lucy pregunta por mi dile que voy a salir un rato, no tolero estar incluso en navidad bajo el mismo techo que Antonio y su hermana, eso si, te pido que cuides un rato de mi hijo Kaden que no me tardo" respondio Gru levantandose de la mesa.

Gru salio de la estructura de hielo y se sento en un bloque de hielo.

"Extraño ser malo. Siniestros complots, robos a gran escala... ¡Es lo que me da vida! o bueno... me daba, con Lucy y mi hijo tengo que mantener mi dignidad mas o menos, y sobre todo, extraño a mis minions" pensaba Gru

La fiesta continuo.

"Vamos a bailar" dijo Kristy tomando de la mano al Ken tratando de hacerlo pasar a la pista.

"¿Estás loca? Yo no sé bailar" Se negaba el joven.

"No importa, vamos a divertirnos como las demás parejas"

"No, sólo seré la burla de los demás, la respuesta es no"

"Anda Ken, sera divertido" respondio Kristy agarrandolo del brazo

"Auxilio! una niña me roba!" gritaba Ken

La fiesta de navidad continuo hasta muy tarde y una vez finalizada cada uno regreso a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo los chicos se habian atascado de comida hasta llenarse y tuvieron que llevarlos al penthouse.


	5. Chapter 5

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO SE HABRAN ENTRERADO "FROZEN 2" SE ESTRENA MAÑANA Y ESE MISMO DIA LA VERE, ASI QUE EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO TENDRAN MI OPINON (SIN SPOILERS ESPERO) DE LA PELICULA, Y PROBABLEMENTE EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS VEAN MAS REFERENCIAS A ESA PELICULA, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS.**

Capitulo 5: Como en los viejos tiempos

"Vamos a bailar" dijo Kristy tomando de la mano al Ken tratando de hacerlo pasar a la pista.

"¿Estás loca? Yo no sé bailar" Se negaba el joven.

"No importa, vamos a divertirnos como las demás parejas"

"No, sólo seré la burla de los demás, la respuesta es no"

"Anda Ken, sera divertido" respondio Kristy agarrandolo del brazo

"Auxilio! una niña me roba!" gritaba Ken

Cerca de ahi una chica de cabello castaño y ojos azules veia a Ken fijamente.

"Vas a ser mio" decia la chica

La fiesta de navidad continuo hasta muy tarde y una vez finalizada cada uno regreso a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo los chicos se habian atascado de comida hasta llenarse y tuvieron que llevarlos al penthouse.

Mientras que otros invitados terminaron en el hospital por lo mucho que les habia afectado la comida picante de la familia de Antonio.

Los chicos ahora si habian caido rendidos tanto por la comida y por la diversion.

"Como estan los chicos?" pregunto Elsa mientras iban hacia la cocina

"Bien, ninguno de ellos aguantaban el dolor por tanto que comieron asi que entre Henry y yo les dimos algo, para que se durmieran" explico Jessica saliendo de las habitaciones de sus hijos ya que Andy y Helena se quedaron a dormir en el penthouse "Ellos no despertaran hasta mañana en la tarde, facil en esa fiesta entre todos se comieron lo que se podrian comer en 3 dias"

"Uff, y mas con la con la comida que trajo la famila de Antonio, es la primera vez que como comida mexicana y... no estaba tan mal, aunque si me espante que ellos le echaran picante y se lo comieran como si fuera dulce" opino Elsa

"Se nota que Zita no mentia con respecto a la comida picante, Anna y Liv no paraban de gemir por lo enchiladas que estaban" opino Jessica

"Si, cuando las oi pense que estaban haciendo otra cosa" opino Elsa sonrojandose

"Oye, ¿quien no haria esos ruidos al comer eso? ademas ellas quisieron hacerse las valientes al ponerle demasiado picante" opino Jessica

"Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razon, ahora si mi hermana se exedio, nuca la habia visto comer tanto en su vida, no quiero imaginarme que antojos raros tuvo cuando estuvo embarazada de Ellinor o Kristy" opino Elsa "Si de por si mis antojos cuando estuve embarazada de Andy eran raros, que sentia que tenia 2 bebés dentro de mi"

La pelirroja y la platinada llegaron a la cocina.

"A mi me paso lo mismo hace años cuando me embarace de Sherman en temporada otoñal por ahi de Noviembre, tenia antojo de fresas y esas en esa epoca, no se consiguen tan facil" respondio Jessica mientras sacaba 2 tazas

"No, mis antojos fueron pero de lo mas bizarro que te puedas imaginar, un pan con mantequilla de mani, pepinillos, un pescado y crema batida encima, o palomitas con jarabe de chocolate, o espaguetti con miel, o helado con brocoli" explico Elsa mientras sacaba 2 sobres de te "Te juro que sentia que cargaba a 2 bebés en mi interior, de veras que Andy ahi era muy exigente"

"Uy, tus antojos si eran muy raros, y no dudo que Anna o incluso Liv los hayan tenido" opino Jessica mientras calentaba agua en una tetera

"Si, Anna y yo de niñas antes de que nos separaran eramos pero adictas a los chocolates y a los sandwiches, yo en mi embarazo... minimo llegue a comerme unos 50 o 60 sandwiches" respondio Elsa

"De eso no tengo duda, y probablemente mis hermanas tambien debieron tener antojos raros en sus embarazos, en especial mi hermana mayor Joey, ella desde niña siempre le gustaron las comidas raras" opino Jessica

"Si, creo que me habias contado eso una de las primeras noches que estuvimos en ese planeta" respondio Elsa

"Si es cierto, ni yo entiendo como entre tu, Henry, la mamá de Birgit y yo pudimos sobrevivir tantos años solos en ese planeta, y eso que cuando la nave se descompuso pensamos... que ibamos a morir" opino Jesscia sirviendo el agua caliente en las tazas

"Si es cierto, pensabamos que no ibamos a volver a ver a nuestros hijos, no me imagino una vida sin Andy o sin Helena" respondio Elsa

"Y yo no me imagino una vida sin Sherman y mis hijas" respondio Jessica

Ambas suspiraron y despues colocaron los sobres de té en las tazas con agua caliente y con una cuchara deshicieron el te de las bolsitas en el agua.

Jessica y Elsa se tomaron su te y regresaron a su respectiva habitacion ya que ahora la habitacion de Jessica y Henry ahora la compartian con Hans, Elsa y Liv.

Henry y Jessica dormian en una cama, Elsa, Hans y Liv en la otra.

Devuelta con Kaitlyn y el Sr Peabody...

"Wow, se nota que esa fiesta navideña debio ser pero super masiva, eso explica porque mi prima Alexia puede comer tanto picante y sin morirse, se nota que mis padres y mis tíos seguro tuvieron un golpe bajo por comer tanto picante esa navidad" opino Kaitlyn

"Si, pero si creíste que la fiesta navideña había sido grande, eso no se comparaba con la de fin de año, ahí aparte de la comida y el baile la familia de Antonio había traído bebidas y no de las buenas, los primos de Antonio y de Andy convencieron a tus padres a que probaran, al menos los pequeños como Agnes, Kirsty, Helena y otros niños mas no hicieron nada de eso, pero los mayores entre ellos tus jovenes padres, vieras como se pusieron, porque cuando se recuperaron, las primas de Antonio anduvieron tras Sherman como por 3 semanas o es que hasta mas" explico Peabody

**ENERO 2018**

Era el primer dia del año.

Sherman se despertaba en su habitación eran las 8 de la mañana en Nueva York, sin embargo, podía oír unas cuantas risillas.

Al momento de ponerse sus lentes el pelirrojo vio que alrededor de 15 chicas, cada una de diferente edad, algunas mayores y otras de su edad, con aspecto de latina lo estaban viendo mientras dormía.

"Ahhh! ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí?" pregunto Sherman

"Te veíamos mientras dormías, es que eres tan lindo cuando duermes, aunque babeas y hablas dormido" respondió una chica castaña de ojos azules y de 15 años

"Y duermes en una posición un tanto extraña, pero aun asi eso nos gusta" respondio otra chica de unos 14 y de cabello castaño oscuro

"Ehhh... gracias?" pregunto Sherman

"Por cierto, lindo baile el que diste en la fiesta de navidad y en la de anoche, ¿crees que nos puedas enseñar a bailar así?" pregunto una niña de cabello negro y ojos azules y 13 años

"Eh... yo creo que será después" respondió Sherman un tanto incomodo

Los días y las semanas pasaban, las primas de Antonio no paraban de seguir a Sherman a todas partes, el único lugar donde el pelirrojo podía estar a salvo era en la escuela con sus amigos o cuando dirigía sus misiones como líder de La Fuerza del Tiempo.

**FEBRERO 2018**

Los chicos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo.

"Oye Antonio, ¿no es que me esté quejando, pero no sabes de casualidad cuando tu familia regresara a México? No es que los esté corriendo, pero ya fue demasiado, y tus primas no dejan de acosarme y seguirme a todos lados, con decirte que ayer cuando saque a pasear a los cachorros, cuando me agache a recoger algo y me levante mi cabeza toco 2 cosas blandas que no quise averiguar que eran, y creo que oi a una de tus primas mayores detrás de mi"

"Por favor Sherman que tiene de malo que la familia este unida?" pregunto Riley

"No tiene nada de malo, pero una cosa es estar unidos y otra es estar uno encima del otro, incluso tengo que cerrar la puerta del baño con seguro cuando me tengo que duchar para que las primas de Antonio no me espíen"

"Y si funciona?" pregunto Andy

"Por suerte si, ninguna de ellas logra entrar ahí porque solo se puede abrir desde adentro" explico el pelirrojo

"Eso sin contar que una de tus primas, la que es mitad francesa de cabello castaño y de ojos azules y que tiene como unos 15 años ya anda detrás de mí" respondió Ken a Antonio

"¿Quien, Collette?" pregunto Antonio

"Ah con que así se llama tu prima francesa" respondió Ken sarcásticamente

"Si? ¿Qué tiene?" Pregunto Antonio

"En la fiesta de navidad cuando Kristy me saco a bailar, tu prima Collette no para de seguirme, se nota que quería bailar conmigo y cuando casi lo logra, Kristy se interpuso, ¡y entre las 2 casi me zafan los brazos!" reclamo Ken

"Uy eso tuvo que doler" opino Ed "Yo no he tenido esos problemas con Angelita"

"Pues claro que no, ¿qué chica se interpondría en una relación para quedarse con un chico cuando su novia es mucho mayor que el?" Pregunto Margo

"Nadie lo haría" respondió Sherman

"Ves?" pregunto Margo

"De verdad que tus primas Antonio están más locas que una cabra, el otro dia cuando íbamos saliendo y me vieron con Penny y Riley, ¡casi nos linchan!" exclamo Sherman

"Y porque no los lincharon dios mío!" se quejó Edith

"Porque corrimos más rápido que ellas, pero una de ellas nos alcanzó y le mordió la pierna a Riley" respondió Sherman

"Dice la verdad, al menos no me mordió tan fuerte" respondio Riley

"Yo solo espero que ya no tarden en irse" respondio Sherman

"Pues vas a tener que esperar, ese temblor que hubo el 19 de septiembre del año pasado les destruyo su casa y les están reconstruyendo una nueva, y según entiendo aún falta un rato para que se las terminen" explico Antonio

"Con un demonio lo que faltaba!" se quejo Sherman

"Que? No es mi culpa de que Gru no los quiera en su casa" respondio Antonio


	6. Chapter 6

**QUERIDOS AMIGOS, LA TARDE DEL VIERNES Y DE AYER YA TUVE LA OPORTUNIDAD DE VER "FROZEN 2", Y DEJENME DECIRLES QUE ME GUSTO MAS QUE LA PRIMERA POR MUCHO, EN CALIDAD DE ANIMACION SE VE QUE MEJORARON POR MUCHO, EL TALENTO DEL DOBLAJE AL ESPAÑOL LO HIZO BASTANTE BIEN, ROMINA MARROQUIN COMO ANNA, CARMEN SARAHI COMO ELSA, PEPE VILCHIS COMO KRISTOFF, DAVID FILLIO COMO OLAF ENTRE OTROS HICIERON UN BUEN TRABAJO, EN CUANTO A LA MUSICA NI HABLAR, ME GUSTO MAS QUE LA DE LA PRIMERA, AUNQUE LA CANCION DE KRISTOFF ME SACO DE HONDA, AHORA HABLANDO DE LA PELICULA, ME VAN A PERDONAR PERO SI TENDRE QUE MENCIONAR ALGUNOS SPOILERS, LA PELICULA COMIENZA EN UN FLASHBACK EN DONDE EXPLICAN COMO ADGAR E IDUN SE CONOCIERON DE NIÑOS, NO LES VOY A MENTIR POR ALGUNA EXTRAÑA RAZON ELLOS 2 PARECIAN ANDY Y BIRGIT YA QUE TENIAN MUCHAS SIMILITUDES FISICAS, VOLVIENDO CON ANNA Y ELSA, PASAN 3 AÑOS DESPUES DEL DESHIELO, SE CELEBRA LA COSECHA DE OTOÑO EN ARENDELLE, SIN EMBARGO ELSA EMPIEZA A OIR UNA EXTRAÑO CANTO, COSA QUE LA OBLIGA JUNTO CON ANNA, KRISTOFF Y OLAF A SALIR DE ARENDELLE Y DESCUBRIR DE DONDE VIENEN LOS PODERES DE ELSA, EN EL TRAYECTO CONOCEN AL TENIENTE MATIAS DE ARENDELLE Y A UNA TRIBU RIVAL DE ARRENDELLE LLAMADOS LOS NORTHOLDRAS A LA QUE PERTENECIA LA MADRE DE ANNA Y ELSA, KRISTOFF POR SU PARTE QUIERE PROPONERLE MATRIMONIO A ANNA PERO NO SABE COMO (COSA QUE A MI ME EXTRAÑO) Y EN CUANTO A OLAF EMPIEZA A APRENDER A MADURAR, ASI YA NO ES TAN FASTIDIOSO COMO EN LA PRIMERA PELICULA, ANNA Y ELSA DESCUBREN EL DESAPARECIDO BARCO DE SUS PADRES Y DESCUBREN QUE ELLOS ESTABAN BUSCANDO EL PORQUE DE LOS PODERES DE ELSA, ELSA SE VA SOLA Y DESCUBRE QUE SU ABUELO EL REY ROONAR HABIA ASESINADO AL JEFE DE LA TRIBU A LA QUE PERTENECIA SU MADRE (COSA QUE NO VI VENIR) Y ELSA SE CONVIERTE EN ESTATUA DE HIELO Y OLAF DESAPARECE, POR LO QUE ANNA Y KRISTOFF TIENEN QUE ARREGLAR LA SITUACION COSA QUE AL FINAL LOGRAN, ELSA Y OLAF REGRESAN, KRISOFF LE PROPONE MATRIMONIO A ANNA (COSA QUE YO YA VEIA VENIR) Y ELLOS REGRESAN A ARENDELLE, YA QUE ELSA SE QUEDA CON LA TRIBU, POR LO QUE ANNA ES CORONADA COMO REINA DE ARENDELLE Y ELSA VA A VISITARLA SEGUIDO Y POR ULTIMO HANS NO APARECE PERO SI EN UN FLASHBACK.**

**AHORA EN QUE AFECTA ESTA PELICULA ESTE FIC Y AL DE ANDY? UNA PALABRA MULTIVERSO, ESTE FIC OCURRE EN UNA REALIDAD DONDE SUS PERSONAJES ESTAN EN NUESTRO TIEMPO ASI QUE NO AFECTA TANTO, LO MISMO CON EL DE ANDY YA QUE SU FIC AL IGUAL QUE OTROS QUE YO ESCRIBI OCURREN EN OTRA REALIDAD O LINEA TEMPORAL, ASI QUE NO AFECTA CANONICAMENTE, PERO DE QUE SE PUEDEN HACER REFERENCIAS, SE PUEDE, PORQUE EN LA PELICULA APARECEN NIÑOS Y NIÑAS CON APARIENCIAS SIMILARES A LAS DE LOS AMIGOS DE ANDY.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO.**

Capitulo 6: Patrulla de la Perdicion

Yo solo espero que ya no tarden en irse" respondió Sherman

"Pues vas a tener que esperar, ese temblor que hubo el 19 de septiembre del año pasado les destruyo su casa y les están reconstruyendo una nueva, y según entiendo aún falta un rato para que se las terminen" explico Antonio

"Con un demonio lo que faltaba!" se quejó Sherman

"Que? No es mi culpa de que Gru no los quiera en su casa" respondió Antonio

Un par de días después los chicos salian con la escuela a un paseo.

"Que bien, todo un dia, lejos de las primas de Antonio, ya no puedo pedir mas" respondio Sherman sentado hasta atras en el autobus

"No entiendo de que te quejas, ya quisieramos Carl y yo que las chicas fueran tras nosotros" respondio el amigo del pelirrojo, Mason quien estaba sentado con Penny

"A lo que me refiero, es que esas locas no paran de seguirme a todas partes, me observan cuando duermo, me miran al despertar, que no intente ocultarme pues ellas siempre me veran" opino Sherman indignado "por eso yo ya queria que llegara este dia para estar lejos de esas locas"

"Si, ellas no pueden apartarte de mi lado, ni de el de Penny" respondio Riley abrazando a su novio

Cerca de ahi, Andy miraba el paisaje a travez de la ventana.

_Donde se unen viento y mar _

_Un río lleva _

_mil memorias que hay _

_Duerman ya y en calma estén _

_pues él conserva lo que fue _

_En sus aguas hay verdad _

_y a tus dudas te responderá _

_Su voz honda buscarás _

_si lejos vas será el final..._

_A quién escuche cantará_

_ Y en su canción la magia va _

_Mas y si puedes soportar _

_Y enfrentar qué ha de rebelar..._

"Que bonita cancion Andy, de donde es?" pregunto Birgit

"Oh, es de mi abuela Idun, segun se ella se las cantaba a mi mamá y a mi tia Anna cuando eran pequeñas, y segun papá, mi mamá me la cantaba cuando yo era bebé, anoche la oi cantarsela a Helena que no queria dormirse" explico Andy

"Se oye como que tiene una tenebrosa advertencia" opino Edith

"Wow Andy, nunca nos habias dicho eso" respondio su amiga Rose que era una chica de cabello rubio y de ojos azules que estaba sentada junto a el "Que mal que yo nunca tuve madre para que me cantara asi"

"Como me hubiera gustado que la mia me cantara asi" opino Penny

"Juro que si me caso, y tengo hijos en el futuro, les voy a cantar asi" respondio Andy

"Eso significara que seras un buen padre" respondio Rose poniendo su mano en el hombro del platinado haciendo que este se sonrojara.

Birgit por su parte no podia evitar sentirse celosa de que Rose estuviera con Andy

"Yo aunque tengo 2 novias, no me imagino como padre" opino Sherman

"Yo creo que seras uno bueno, yo diria que el mejor" respondio Riley dandole un beso en la mejilla al pelirrojo

"Yo probablemente si llego a tener hijos en el futuro, no los tratare como mi padre lo hizo conmigo" respondio Antonio comiéndose una gran galleta de chispas con chocolate mientras la compartia con Margo

"Y que me dices Birgit? tu tambien tendrias hijos en el futuro?" pregunto Sherman

"Si me gustaria, y que sus nombres empiecen con "B"" explico la castaña con muy pocos animos

Sherman sabia perfectamente porque Birgit hablaba asi, aun cuando ella lo beso el año pasado, sabia que su amiga castaña estaba enamorada de Andy quien no se daba cuenta por lo distraido que estaba con Rose.

Horas mas tarde, los chicos llegaron a su destino, al salir del autobus vieron que estaban en un gran campo y habian muchos arboles.

"Que bonito!" opino Riley

"Una lastima que Edith, Agnes, Helena y Kristy no pudieran venir" opino Margo "Les encantaria este lugar"

"En especial a Helena, a mi hermana le encantan los lugares abiertos" respondio Andy

En ese momento el platinado empezo a escuchar una extraña voz en su cabeza, parecia voz de sirena, no la habia oido desde la fiesta de Halloween.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto Andy volteando a todas partes

"Que fue que?" pregunto Sherman desconcertado

"Eh... no.. no nada" respondio Andy nerviosamente

Los chicos lo miraron incredulmente.

"Oh si, este lugar es hermoso!" exclamo el muñeco de nieve saliendo de la mochila de Andy

"Olaf de donde saliste?!" se quejo Ellinor

"De la mochila de Andy, nesecitaba algo de sol y disfrutar del verano" respondio Olaf cayendo al piso y rearmandose.

"Pero estamos en Febrero, el verano es hasta finales de junio" respondio Margo

"Da igual, yo solo queria disfutar del aire y el paisaje" respondio Olaf alejandose para ir con los demas chicos

"Presiento que esto va a acabar muy mal" opino Sherman

Durante el transcurso del dia, los chicos disfrutaban del dia de campo con juegos y charlas, los que no conocian muy bien a Olaf no estaban tan acostumbrados a su presencia, digamos que no estaban acostumbrados a ver a un muñeco de nieve viviente.

Sin embargo, Birgit era la que menos disfrutaba del dia de campo, no toleraba ver a Andy el chico con el que crecio, con otra chica.

Era cerca de la 3 de la tarde, Andy charlaba con Rose mientras reian, Birgit ya no lo aguanto mas asi que sin que la vieran, se levanto y se alejo.

Birgit al ver que nadie la vio se acerco al bosque y entro en el, para poder estar sola y conforme mas fue entrando, mas se fue perdiendo de la vista.

Al cabo de unas horas, eran las 5 de la tarde, y era momento de regresar.

"Chicos! chicos! ya nos vamos!" exclamaban los profesores

Al cabo de unos minutos todos se reunieron, incluso Olaf.

"Oigan, falta la srta Hattaway, no nos podemos ir sin ella" respondio uno de los profesores

Durante un rato los chicos y los profesores y Olaf empezaron a buscar a la chica, pero no habia rastro de ella en ninguna parte.

"Birgit! Birgit! Donde estas!" gritaban los chicos

Mientras tanto, Birgit estaba en el lugar mas recondito del bosque, y sentada en una roca.

"No entiendo porque Andy se fija en esa tal Rose, solo porque la recluto la LAV el año pasado, esa chica no me agrada" decia Birgit mientras dibujaba en el piso con una rama un corazon con las letra

"Para que me preocupo?, por mas que intente creo que Andy jamas se va a fijar en mi, el solo me ve como su amiga, creo que sera mejor que me rinda, se que papá me enseño a no rendirme jamas, pero con Andy ya no me deja otra opcion, ¿porque los hombres son tan difices de llamar su atencion?, incluso Sherman me presta mas atencion, pero entre el, Penny y Riley, no me meto"

La chica se levanto de la roca de donde estaba sentada, pero al intentar regresar, no encontro el camino por donde vino.

"Ay no, creo que me perdi, lo que me faltaba, ¿y ahora como voy a regresar? a ver, tengo que pensar" decia la chica mientras se empezaba a formar escarcha en el suelo "¡ya se! mi celular!"

La chica subio a una roca y saco su celular de su bolsillo, pero no habia señal.

"Demonios!" se quejo Birgit "no hay señal, ¿que acaso esto no puede ponerse peor?!"

En ese momento la chica resbalo de la roca, pero amortiguo su caida creando un poco de nieve.

"Uff, que bueno que mis poderes me salvaron, no se lo que haria sin ellos" opino la chica levantadose

Una vez levantada, Birgit empezo a ver hacia todos lados para ver por donde podria salir.

"Esto ya parece un laberinto, no se como salir!" respondio Birgit congelando el suelo por su miedo

En ese momento la chica empezo a percibir un extraño sonido, parecia sonido de estatica.

"Pero que" dijo Birgit

A lo lejos, la chica alcanzo a ver la silueta de una persona, el ruido de estatica se intensifico, y aquella silueta empezaba a acercarse, se trataba de un hombre de traje, pero tenia brazos y piernas largas, pero lo mas alarmante era que su cabeza era completamente blanca y no tenia cara.

Birgit al ver esto empezó a correr de aquel hombre, estaba muy asustada por haber visto algo tan horripilante como eso, sin importarle su dolor de pies, Birgit corria como podia, pero por no fijarse, termino estrellándose con el tronco de un árbol que estaba caido, con el que se golpeo la cabeza y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

Devuelta con los chicos, todos continuaron la busqueda de Birgit.

"No aparece por ningun lado!" exclamo Margo

"Chicos miren!" exclamo Olaf quien tambien estaba ayudando en la busqueda.

"Que encontraste Olaf?" pregunto Edith acercandose junto con los demas

"Encontre huellas, y se dirigen al bosque" explico el muñeco de nieve

"Ella debio entrar al bosque, hay que ir por ella" respondio Sherman

"No me siento muy comoda con ese plan" opino Penny

"Penny, tu quedate aqui, que notifiquen a nuestros padres y al resto del equipo, mientras tanto, Margo, Antonio, Andy, Ellinor, Edith, Riley y yo entraremos" respondio Sherman

"Pero yo no tengo poderes!" respondio Ellinor

"No, pero si nos puedes ayudar a buscar a Birgit, eres una experta investigadora" respondio Sherman

"Oh yo tambien ire!" respondio Olaf

Los chicos se despidieron de los demas de la escuela, no sin antes prometer que volverian con Birgit sana y salva.

"Esperen! ire con ustedes, necesitaran mi ayuda" respondio Rose

"Sin ofender Rose, pero tu no tienes poderes para defenderte como nosotros" respondio Margo

"Talvez yo no sea magica como ustedes, pero tengo agilidad para defenderme" respondio Rose

"Esa es mi chica, ven entonces" respondio Andy

"Tengan suerte!" respondio Penny junto con Carl, Mason, Jill y Abby

"La tendremos!" respondio Sherman

Y de un momento a otro el equipo entro al bosque.

Devuelta con Birgit, el cuerpo de la chica estaba inconsiiente en el suelo y con una herida en la frente de donde le estaba saliendo un poco sangre.

Sin embargo una figura empezo a acercarse al cuerpo de la chica, al llegar se agacho a analizarla, se trataba de un chico de casi 17 años, cabello negro, despeinado y ojos azules, pero no era Antonio.

El chico analizo a Birgit, y al ver que todavia respiraba, la cargo en sus brazos y se la llevo.

Devuelta con el equipo , los chicos y el muñeco de nieve buscaban a su amiga por todas partes.

"Birgit!" gritaba cada uno "Birgit! donde estas?"

La busqueda duro bastante rato y no dieron con el paradero de la chica.

"No aparece en ningun lado, no creen que deberiamos regresar?" pregunto Edith

"De ninguna manera, nunca dejamos a nadie atras" respondio Sherman

"Y menos si son nuestros amigos" agrego Andy

"Pero si llevamos horas buscando y no aparece" respondio Edith

"No molestes Edith, no nos iremos de aqui sin ella" respondio Margo

Mas tarde los chicos encontraban algo.

"Chicos! encontre nieve! es de Birgit, ella es la unica que pudo haber hecho eso" respondio Sherman

"Debe estar cerca de aqui, hay que seguir buscando" respondio Andy

Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahi, Birgit empezaba a despertar, no tenia idea de donde se encontraba, pero le dolia bastante la cabeza.

Cuando la vista de la chica se aclaro, pudo ver bien que estaba acostada en un sillon en un cuarto que parecia el interior de un arcade.

"Pero como termine aqui?" pregunto Birgit

"Yo te rescate del bosque" respondio una voz masculina a sus espaldas

Birgit volteo y vio que se trataba de un chico de cabello negro despeinado, ojos azules y de unos casi 17 años que estaba sentado frente a un televisor jugando videojuegos.

"Que tu que?" pregunto Birgit desconcertada

El chico pauso su juego y fue hacia Birgit quien al verlo se sobresalto.

"Descuida niña, no te hare daño" respondio el chico

"Disculpa? para tu información no me llamo niña, me llamo Birgit, Birgit Hattaway!" opino la castaña un tanto indignada

"Oh, pues en ese caso me presento, me llamo Ostein, Ostein Espenaes" respondio el chico

"Ok? y como llegue aqui?" pregunto Birgit "dimelo si no quieres que te congele!"

"Relajate! estaba yo caminando por el bosque cuando oi un extraño ruido asi que fui a ver que era, y te encontre inconsiente en el suelo con una herida en la frente, al ver que seguias viva te traje, a proposito, ¿que hacias en medio del bosque sola?" pregunto Ostein

"Que te importa!?" lo insulto Birgit

"Oye que caracter, me gusta cuando las chicas son rudas" opino Ostein "Y eso que casi no hablo con muchas, de hecho tu eres la primera con la que hablo"

"Y tu vives solo aqui?" pregunto Birgit contemplando el lugar

"No en realidad, 4 mas viven conmigo, y se supone que no deberia salir de aqui, pero siempre lo hago sin que se enteren, jeje" rio Ostein

"Ostein! con quien estas hablando?" se oyo decir una voz gruesa acercandose a la puerta

"Ay no, es Cliff, ocultate, se supone que no deberia traer a nadie aqui" respondio Ostein llevando a Birgit al armario

"Que cosa?" pregunto Birgit confundida

"Solo mantente ahi, no hables y no salgas hasta que el se vaya" respondio Ostein

"Esta bien?" respondio Birgit confundida

En ese momento la puerta del armario y la del cuarto se abrio y entro un hombre robusto.

"Ostein, se puede saber con quien estabas hablando?" pregunto aquel hombre que tenia una voz muy gruesa

"Oh, hola Cliff, no estaba hablando con nadie, solo estaba jugando" mintio Ostein

"Volviste a salir verdad?" pregunto Cliff "Sabes perfectamente que no puedes hacer eso"

"Tranquilo Cliff, solo fui a tomar aire, y nadie me vio, no deberias ser tan paranoico" respondio Ostein

"De acuerdo, pero que no se vuelva a repetir" respondio Cliff saliendo del cuarto

"Creo que funciono" susurro Ostein

En ese momento la puerta del armario se abrio bruscamente.

"Te tengo" dijo Cliff apareciendo

"Ahhhh!" grito Birgit

Momentos despues, Cliff escolata a Birgit y a Ostein a la salida.

"Vamos Cliff, no puede echarla asi como asi, todo esta bien, ella es genial" reclamaba Ostein

"Lo se, y ella escucha la musica adecuada y es asombroso" decia Cliff sarcasticamente "y haz que se vaya"

"Que es este lugar?" pregunto Birgit "Quienes son ustedes?"

"El jefe nos llama como "el desafio convencional" y..." decia Ostein

"y te tienes que ir niña" dijo Cliff volteando hacia Birgit revelando que era un hombe con cabeza de robot color cobre y con ojos rojos

"Eres un robot? o..." tartamudeo Birgit

"Ay no, aqui vamos" se quejo Cliff

"Es un hombre robot" respondio Ostein

"Vete al diablo" lo insulto Cliff

Birgit por su parte empezo a ver los alrededores de la casa mientras escuchaba la historia de Ostein.

"Cliff antes era un famoso piloto de carreras, el mejor, de hecho, pero un accidente le destruyo su cuerpo, y el jefe solo pudo salvar su cerebro" respondio Ostein

"Ya basta" lo regaño Cliff

"O lo poco que queda de el" bromeo Ostein

"Oye, ella debe irse antes de que el jefe vuelva a casa" respondio Cliff

"El jefe?" pregunto Birgit

"Es uno de los mejores medicos del mundo, el mejor diria yo, nos salvo a todos nosotros" respondio Ostein

"A todos ustedes? a ti y a los demas que me mencionaste? incluso a... Cliff?" pregunto Birgit volviendo a contemplar el lugar

"A decir verdad, si" respondio Ostein

En ese momento Cliff empujo a Ostein y lo llevo a hablar a solas.

"No se supone que esto debia ser un secreto?" pregunto Cliff "Dejame ver si entendi, tu quieres que el jefe quien apenas volvio a caminar pase sobre tu estupido trasero?" lo regaño Cliff

"Oye, yo la encontré inconsiente en el bosque con una herida en la frente, la traje y la cure, ¿cual es el problema?" pregunto Ostein

"Oh tanto la odias?" pregunto Cliff

Sin embargo, Birgit aprovecho esa distraccion y se alejo para recorrer toda la casa.

Al voltear Ostein y Cliff, vieron que Birgit ya no estaba.

"Ay carajo" se quejo Cliff

Mientras Birgit recorria la casa, escucho musica y la siguio hasta llegar a la cocina, al mirar por la ventanilla de la puerta, vio a un hombre con una chaqueta marron y con bendas en la cara y lentes oscuros mientras cocinaba y cantaba la cancion Thunderstruck de AC/DC mientras usaba una cuchara de madera como microfono.

A Birgit le gano la curiosidad y con cuidado entro a la cocina, pero Cliff la descubrio.

"Se acabo la fiesta" respondio Cliff

El hombre de las bendas se percato de la presencia de la chica y detuvo la musica.

"Quien es?" pregunto el de las bendas

"Ella es Birgit Hattaway" respondio Ostein

"Le iba a enseñar donde esta la salida" respondio Cliff

"La salida?" pregunto el de las bendas

"Antes de que el jefe vuelva" agrego Cliff

"Acaso eres invisible debajo de eso?" pregunto Birgit

"Invisible? claro que no, eso seria maravilloso, ¿te gusta el corte de carne? o eres vegana? si es asi me romperia el corazon" respondio el de las bendas

"Ella no se quedara a cenar, Larry" respondio Cliff

"Descuida, el jefe no volvera hasta mañana" respondio Larry "E incluso con Rita tenemos mucha comida"

"Y tengo hambre" respondio Birgit

"Y ella tiene hambre" respondio Larry

"Es lindo aqui" opino Birgit

"Verdad que si?" pregunto Ostein

"Votemos" respondio Larry levantando la mano

Ostein y Birgit levantaron sus manos

"Es enserio?" pregunto Cliff

"Genial, Ostein, ve a poner la mesa y ve a despertar a Rita" respondio Larry

"Entendido" respondio Ostein alejandose

"Y a ti que te paso Larry?" pregunto Birgit

"A mi? antes yo era piloto de aeronaves, el mejor, pero un dia me expuse accidentalmente a un campo radiactivo en la atmósfera mientras pilotaba un avión. Esta experiencia me hizo altamente radioactivo y también me da la extraña capacidad de sobre cargar mi cuerpo con energía negativa" explico Larry

"Y las bendas son para evitar que tu radiacion escape y mate a todos?" pregunto Birgit

"Correcto jovencita" respondio Larry

De vuelta con el equipo, los chicos intentaban seguir el rastro de su amiga desaparecida.

"Chicos! encontre algo!" exclamo Riley

Los chicos corrieron y se reunieron con Riley.

"Miren, es sangre, y esta medio fresca" respondió Riley viendo la sangre en sus dedos que saco del arbol

"Birgit, debio estar corriendo y probablemente no se fijo donde iba y se golpeo la cabeza, pero, donde esta?" pregunto Ellinor

"Eso, lo vamos a tener que averiguar, sigamos avanzando" respondio Sherman

De vuelta con Birgit, ella junto con Ostein y Cliff estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor, en la mesa estaban una gran cantidad de manjares, hamburguesas, maiz, waffles, pastas, cortes de carne, aros de cebolla, papas fritas, langosta, ensaladas, etc.

"Wow no puedo creer todo lo que veo, es la tercera vez en mi vida que veo tanta comida junta" opino Birgit

"Han habido otras?" pregunto Ostein

"Si, en la fiesta de navidad que hice con mis amigos hase casi 2 meses, y ni se diga de la de fin de año, esa fue mas masiva" respondio Birgit

"De donde eres por cierto?" pregunto Larry

"Vivo en Nueva York con mi madre" respondio Birgit

"Y que nos dices de tu padre?" pregunto Cliff

"El murio cuando yo tenia 3 años, algo comio que le hizo demasiado daño, no pudieron salvarlo" respondio Birgit con bajos animos

"Lo... lamento" respondio Cliff

"No se preocupe hombre robot, ahora vivo muy feliz, con mis amigos en nueva york, estabamos de excursion y yo me separe y... mis amigos, tengo que volver con ellos, ya va a ser de noche y ellos van a volver a la ciudad sin mi" respondio Birgit intentando levantarse pero Ostein la detuvo

"Oye espera, es una falta de respeto que hagas eso, primero come y te devolveremos con tus amigos" respondio Ostein

"De verdad?" pregunto Birgit

"De verdad" respondio Ostein sonriendo

Birgit al sentir confianza en el chico se sento, en ese momento entro una mujer delgada, de cabello castaño al comedor.

"Oi que tenemos una invitada" respondio la mujer

"Rita, ella es Birgit, la rescate del bosque" explico Ostein "cuando acabemos de comer la regresaremos con sus amigos"

"Oh, que lindo" respondio la mujer agarrando un plato y sirviendose cantidades descomunales de comida.

Birgit no sabia como reaccionar al ver que Rita se servia cantidades descomunales de comida en su plato.

"Oh disculpa, pero mi dieta requiere de una gran cantidad de carbohidratos" respondio Rita al percatarse de la incomodidad de Birgit

"Puedo saber porque?" pregunto Birgit

"Antes yo era una atleta olimpica y actriz, pero durante un viaje a africa quede expuesta a un extraño gas volcanico, cuando el jefe me salvo y desperte, descubri que ahora tenia poderes para estirar mi cuerpo, pero requiero de una gran cantidad de carbohidratos, o me empiezo a deformar sin control" explico Rita

"Eso debe ser horrible" opino Birgit

"No tanto como ya no poder sentir fisicamente nada" opino Cliff

"Perdon" respondio Birgit sintiendose apenada asi que intento cambiar la conversacion "Y tu Ostein, de que te salvo el jefe?"

"De morir huerfano, mis padres habian encontrado esto" respondio Ostein sacando un collar con el dibujo de un rayo "No se muy bien que es, pero mis padres lo encontraron y me lo dieron a mi, pero ese dia murieron en un accidente, al parecer alguien mas tambien queria este amuleto, pero el jefe lo detuvo y me rescato, tenia yo 5 años cuando mis padres murieron"

"Lo lamento" respondio Birgit poniendo su mano en el hombro del chico

"Eso ya no importa, al menos alguien si se hizo cargo de mi cuando nadie mas lo hizo" respondio Ostein "Y que me dices de ti Birgit, a que referias con que me congelarias hace rato?"

"Pues... a esto" respondio Birgit

Acto seguido la castaña creo un gran copo de nieve con su mano.

"Poderes congelantes?" pregunto Larry

"Asi es?" respondio Birgit

"Como los obtuviste?" pregunto Rita "Herencia, hechizo, o nacimiento?"

"Ninguno de los 3, son de transferencia, mi mejor amigo Andy tiene poderes congelates, a mi me gusta decirle magia congelante, la cual heredo de su madre Elsa, yo era una chica normal y me sentia celosa de que el tuviera unos poderes tan geniales, asi que pedi a su tia que si me transferia parte de ellos, asi que mediante una transfusion de sangre pasaron parte de su "magia" a mi" explico Birgit "llevo mas de un año con estos poderes"

"Fasinante" respondio Larry

"Jamas habia visto algo como eso" opino Cliff

Sin que ninguno lo notara, la flama de la chimenea empezaba a cambiar de color lentamente.

"Y como llegaste hasta el bosque?" pregunto Rita

"Vine con mis amigos desde Nueva York a una excursion o dia del campo, pero yo quise estar sola un rato, asi que entre al bosque, pero cuando intente regresar ya no pude, y por mas que intentaba encontrar el camino de regreso, mas me perdia y fue ahi cuando empece a oir estatica en mi cabeza" explico Birgit

"Que?" pregunto Larry junto con Ostein

En ese momento el color del fuego de la chimenea empezo a tornarse de un color entre rojo y rosa.

"lo digo enserio, y fue cuando alcance a ver a alguien de traje pero cuando vi que no tenia cara en su cabeza blanca fue cuando me espante y empece a correr" explico Birgit

"Que bueno, esa cosa te habria hecho desaparecer para siempre" respondio Rita mientras se atiborraba la boca con pasta

"Pero quien era ese hombre sin cara que vi?" pregunto Birgit

"Eso es algo que ni nosotros sabemos" respondio Ostein

En ese momento la puerta se abrio de golpe.

"Ocultate Birgit, puede ser esa cosa, ve al sotano y no salgas hasta que te digamos" respondio Rita

"Y que haran ustedes?" pregunto Birgit mientras se iba con Ostein

"Vamos a matar esa cosa como se debe" respondio Cliff

Birgit se fue con Ostein al sotano, mientras que los otros apagaron las luces de la mansion

"Birgit? estas aqui?" preguntaron Andy y Sherman entrando

El pelirrojo y el platinado entraron a la casa, ahora todo estaba oscuro y no habia rstros de su amiga.

"Birgit? donde estas?" pregunto Andy

De entre la oscuridad vieron los ojos rojos de Cliff encenderse.

"Aghh!" gritaron los 2

En ese momento las luces de la casa empezaron a parpadear y cuando se encencio por pedio segundo vieron a Rita, pero cuando la luz se volvio a encender, la vieron pero con la cara deforme.

"Fuera de aqui!" grito Rita amenazadoramente

"Aghhh!" gritaron Sherman y Andy intentando retroceder

En ese momento entro el resto del equipo que se habia separado.

"Fuera de aqui, si no quieren ver como soy en realidad" respondio Larry apareciendo a lado de ellos

"Solo estamos buscando a nuestra amiga que se perdio" respondio Sherman

"Sherman? Andy? que hacen aqui?" pregunto Birgit saliendo del sotano junto con Ostein

"Cuando nos enteramos que desapareciste, te vinimos a buscar, vinimos con el equipo" respondio Sherman abrazando a Birgit junto con Andy

En ese momento el fuego de la chimenea se encendio y empezo a saltar por todos lados.

"Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Sherman

"No tengo idea" respondio Andy

Aquella pequeña flama empezo a saltar por todos lados haciendo que se propagara por toda la casa.

Por razones obvias el fuego empezo a debilitar los poderes de Andy y Birgit quienes empezxaron a toser.

En ese momento el resto del equipo entro a la casa.

"Antonio! ayudanos!" exclamo Sherman

Acto seguido el pelinegro entro en accion, se prendio en llamas y empezo a tener control del fuego que los rodeaba.

Poco a poco el pelinegro empezo a absorver todo ese fuego rosa hasta al cabo de un rato el fuego desaparecio, y el chico cayo rendido al suelo.

"Antonio! estas bien?" pregunto Margo yendo a socorrerlo

"Si, nunca habia hecho eso" respondio Antonio agotado

Momentos despues explicaron todo a los de la casa.

"Tenemos que irnos Birgit, hay que volver a Nueva York y nuestros padres deben estar muy preocupados" respondio Andy

"Ya voy, tengo que despedirme" respondio Birgit

La castaña se acerco a los que la habian salvado.

"Adios hombre Robot, Adios hombre negativo, Adios mujer elastica, adios Ostein, gracias por salvarme, y por la comida" respondio Birgit

"Adios Birgit, te vamos a extrañar" respondio Cliff abrazandola junto con Larry y Rita

Birgit y el resto rompieron el abrazo y ella se fue con sus amigos.

"Ve con ella Ostein" dijo Cliff

"Que?" pregunto Ostein

"Si esa chica tanto te gusta, puedes irte con ella y sus amigos, el jefe lo entendera" respondio Rita

"Oh, gracias, Birgit! esperame!" exclamo Ostein corriendo

"Seguros de que el jefe entendera?" pregunto Larry

"Seguramente si"


	7. Chapter 7

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal roses: TIENES RAZON CREO QUE ME PASE CON MI OPINION DE LA PELICULA, PERO SIENTO QUE ERA NECESARIO PARA CONTAR MI OPINION, TENGO QUE PENSAR EN TU IDEA RESPECTO A LO DE ALINE E IDUN, PORQUE SI PODRIA INCLUIRLA, CUANDO PUDEO HAGO LOS CAPITULOS LARGOS.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO.**

Capitulo 7: El silencio de los inocentes

"Ve con ella Ostein" dijo Cliff

"Que?" pregunto Ostein

"Si esa chica tanto te gusta, puedes irte con ella y sus amigos, el jefe lo entendera" respondio Rita

"Oh, gracias, Birgit! esperame!" exclamo Ostein corriendo

"Seguros de que el jefe entendera?" pregunto Larry

"Seguramente si" opino Rita

"Aunque hay algo que me preocupa" opino Larry

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Cliff

"Los poderes de los 2 chicos, me recordaron a... tengo que buscar algo" respondio Larry entrando a lo que quedaba de la casa.

Mientras tanto, despues de un rato lograron salir del bosque.

"Birgit! que bueno que estes bien!" exclamo Penny abrazando a la castaña

"Yo tambien te extrañe Penny" respondio la chica

Los chicos abordaron el autobus y tomaron camino devuelta a Nueva York.

"Que te paso en la frente?" pregunto Jill

"Estaba corriendo por el bosque y me golpe la cabeza con un tronco caido" explico Birgit

"Ok, y quien es el?" pregunto Abby

"Me llamo Ostein, Ostein Espenaes" respondio el chico "y yo la rescate"

"Ah si?" pregunto Penny "y porque no te he visto en la escuela?"

"Porque yo toda mi vida fui criado por el jefe" explico Ostein

"El jefe?" pregunto Riley

"Es uno de los mejores medicos del mundo, el mejor diria yo, nos salvo a todos nosotros" respondio Ostein

"Como que a todos ustedes?" pregunto Penny

"Habian 3 personas mas cuando llegamos a esa casa, un hombre robot, una chica con la cara deforme y una especie de momia moderna con lentes oscuros" explico Andy

"Querras decir, Hombre robot, Hombre Negativo y Mujer elastica" respondio Birgit

"O como se deberian llamar, "La patrulla de la perdicion"" opino Sherman

"Y es enserio que ellos han sido tus unicos amigo desde que tenias 5 años?" pregunto Birgit

"Yo no los llamaria amigos, los considero como familia, a la que me tarde en acostumbrar" opino Ostein

"No te culpo, ese hombre robot me puso nerviosa cuando lo vi de frente la primera vez" opino Birgit

"Cliff era especial en causar ese efecto en las personas" respondio Ostein

"Si quieres podemos ser tus amigos" respondio Ed

"Si, con mucho gusto" agregaron Andy y Ken

"Creo que ya me estoy quedando sin amigos" penso Sherman

Horas mas tarde los chicos regresaban a la escuela.

"Birgit!" exclamo Mildri

"Mamá!" exclamo Birgit

Madre e hija se abrazaron.

"Oh hija, me dijeron lo que paso, pense que te habria perdido para siempre" respondio Mildri

"No te preocupes mamá, no volveras a perderme... otravez" respondio Birgit

Sherman al salir del autobus se percato de que no estaban sus perseguidoras.

"Y las primas de Antonio porque no vinieron a chuparme el alma por delante y por detras?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Ellas junto con la familia de Antonio regresaron a Mexico, al parecer la casa ya estaba lista" explico Jessica

"Oh, gracias mamá" suspiro Sherman aliviado "No iba a soportar otro dia mas con esas locas" respondio Sherman

"Eso si, te dejaron esto" respondio Agnes entregandole una nota a su hermano mayor

Sherman abrio la nota y la leyo...

_Querido Sherman:_

_Nos sentimos mal por haberte dejado, pero no sufras, nos prepararemos un año y cuando menos te lo esperes, volveremos, y mejor que antes._

_Que quieren... las chicas Perez_

"Creo que tarde o temprano me ire con el Sr Peabody..." opino Sherman

Un par de dias despues, margo junto con Gru, Henry y Antonio, tenia sus primeras lecciones de manejo.

"Miren a este tonto! da vuelta sin avisar y casi nos choca!" se quejo Margo

Henry y Gru no sabian exactamente como reaccionar ante el comportamiento de Margo.

Margo abrio su ventana.

"Tus direccionales no estan de adorno tarado!" grito Margo

El de otro coche les toco el claxon.

"Pitame esta idiota!" grito Margo mientras se le encendian sus ojos con electricidad

"Margo nunca fue asi verdad?" pregunto Henry a Gru

"No" respondio Gru

"Oh" respondio Henry

"A veces mas" opino Gru

"Rayos, esto es como estar con el gabinete de Fox, ¡que miedo!" dijo Antonio

Mas tarde en el penthouse.

"Por que Margo esta tan enojada?" pregunto Jessica

"Porque en una de sus lecciones uno de los conductores se metio y Margo comenzo a insultarlo" respondio Henry

"O como decimos en mi pais, "le estuvo mentando madres"" respondio Antonio

"En serio asi le llaman?" pregunto Sherman

Antonio solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza.

"Que raro que Margo tenga ese comportamiento" respondio Jessica "Lo poco que llevamos con ella nunca fue asi"

"En realidad cuando ella era bebé era muy quejumbrosa, fue un problema para Sara y para mi" respondio Henry

"De verdad?" pregunto Antonio sorprendido

"Hay que ser comprehensivos con Margo, tiene casi 16, esta pasando por la etapa de la rebeldia, yo tambien pase por esa etapa cuando tenia su edad?" respondio Jessica "yo digo que hay que esperar unos dias a que se le pase el coraje y veran que volverá a ser la misma de siempre"

Sin embargo a la mañana siguiente estaba vestida con ropa oscura y con maquillaje negro en sus ojos y se veia mas palida que de costumbre.

"Esto se va a poner feo" respondio Sherman

Durante el dia de escuela ella casi todo el tiempo ignoraba a sus demas amigos y casi no prestaba atencion en clase.

Ahora era la hora del almuerzo

"No crees que tu hermana esta comportandose muy rara estos dias? hace rato me la tope en el baño y rompio una de las puertas con su mano cubierta de metal" respondio Ellinor

"Es lindo cuando las chicas son rudas" opino Ostein

"Oye ten cuidado que estas hablando de mi hermana" opino Sherman

"Pero aun asi ella esta exediendo los limites, se esta volviendo muy oscura, y soy yo quien lo dice" respondio Antonio

"Tenemos que hacer algo no creen?" pregunto Rose

"Margo siempre se ha enojado cuando las cosas no le salen bien, pero ya esta llegando a un nivel bastante alarmente para ella" respondio Agnes

"Que tal aplicarle la ley del hielo?" pregunto Andy

"No es eso lo que nos esta haciendo? ademas hacerle lo que tu madre le hizo a la mia por 13 años no creo que sea muy saludable para ella" opino Ellinor "Segun mis clases de psicologia, la mente es algo muy delicado y si la empujas por el camino erroneo la llevaras muy profundo al lado oscuro"

"Talvez si termino con ella cambie su actitud" sugirio Antonio

"Esa seria la peor idea, primero porque la puedes dejar peor de lo que ya esta, y segundo, Gru te colgara si terminas con Margo" opino Edith

"Entonces hay que pensar en otra cosa" respondio Sherman

Esa misma tarde, Margo quien ahora estaba vestida completamente de negro y con un mechon de cabello cubriendole parcialmente la cara y con una capucha verde oscuro, entraba en una cafeteria pero al ver la cantidad de gente que habia, saco el arma congeladora de Gru y empezo a dispararles a cada uno.

"Congelado! congelado! congelado! congelado!" gritaba Margo mientras disparaba a cada individuo.

Al llegar a la caja agarro el cafe y el pastelillo que le iban a dar al cliente anterior.

Los de la caja la miraron extrañados mientras ella se iba.

"Esto de la maldad en Margo esta creciendo a niveles estratosfericos" respondio Sherman anoche que pase al baño la oi reirse como una maniatica"

"Si, yo tambien me di cuenta, ya casi no come y toma cafe como si no hubiese un mañana, mas aparte le pone cantidades alarmantes de azucar y eso no es nada saludable para ella, segun lei el cafe vuelve hiperactivas a las personas y les causa insomnio" explico Ellinor

"Y si mal no recuerdo creo que vi una cortada en su brazo derecho" respondio Birgit

"Y eso no es todo, ayer que fui a lavarme vi una gran cantidad de sangre en el lavamanos" respondio Edith

"Que tu que?" pregunto Andy

En ese momento alcanzaron a oir a Margo discutiendo con una de las chicas.

"Fuera de mi camino" respondio Margo apartando a una de las chicas mayores

"Oye! quien te crees para hablarme asi?" pregunto Heather, la chica que habia empujado la cual era de 18 años, cabello negro y alta

"Que te importa!" grito Margo

"Con que esas tenemos eh? muy bien" respondio Heather

Acto seguido, la chica agarro una de las bandejas y golpeo en la cara a Margo, cosa que la enfurecio y se abalanzo hacia Heather.

Margo intento golpear a Heather pero esta se levanto y la empujo, y luego la empezo a patear.

Margo con sus brazos detenia los ataques de Heather y con su pie la hizo estrellarse contr la mesa.

"Para que aprendas quien manda ahora!" respondio Margo

"No, yo soy la que manda aqui" respondio Heather

Y sin que Margo lo notara, Heather agarro uno de los cuchillos de plastico y ataco a Margo provocandole una gran cortada en la cara.

"Esto es malo" opino Andy

"Tenemos que actuar rapido" respondio Sherman

"Yo lo hare" respondio Antonio "Yo... hablare con ella, esta noche"

Esa misma noche, Margo se encontraba en el techo del penthouse, ahora tenia una benda que le cubria la herida que habia obtenido en su cara ese dia.

"Mamá? hace tiempo que no hablamos" respondio Margo refiriendose a su madre biologica "Porque sera que las cosas no me estan saliendo bien ultimamente?"

Nadie conteso.

"Si de verdad estas ahi, mandame una señal, por favor" respondio Margo con lagrimas en los ojos

"Yo creo que es por tu falta de paciencia" respondio una voz a sus espaldas

Margo volteo, era Antonio que habia volado prendido en llamas hasta el techo.

"Que haces aqui?" pregunto Margo

"Tenia que hablar contigo, ya no eres la misma de antes" respondio Antonio

"Ay si, y desde cuando te ha importado como me siento?" pregunto Margo de mala gana

"Oye, llevamos casi 3 años siendo novios, se cuando tu estado de animo no es el de siempre" respondio Antonio "Puedo saber que te pasa?"

"Es que... olvidalo... olvidalo" respondio Margo intentando levantarse, pero Antonio la detuvo.

"Oye, soy tu novio, y como existe la posibilidad de que en un futuro nos convirtamos en familia, tengo todo el derecho de saber todo lo que te pasa" respondio Antonio

"Es que... desde el otro dia en mis clases de manejo que ese idiota se metio... siento que las cosas ya no me salen bien, eso me hace sentirme tan... enojada e inutil" sollozo Margo

"Escuchame, Margo, tu me enseñaste esto, tienes la fuerza de tu grandeza, pero tienes que tomar el control y tomar tu propio curso, siguelo, no importa que duela, y cuando el tiempo diga que es momento en el que te conviertas en la persona que estas detinada a ser... yo espero estar ahi... recibiendo la luz que emitas ese dia" respondio Antonio

Margo ya no lo evito y se echo a llorar en los brazos de Antonio.

"Ya ya Margo, ya paso" respondio Antonio abrazandola

"Lamento lo mal que me comporte" sollozo Margo

El pelinegro y la castaña se besaron apasionadamente en los labios, no se querian soltar uno del otro.

Con ayuda de los poderes de Antonio ambos decendieron a la habitacion de la chica, entraron por la ventana, seguian sin soltarse, hasta que de repente ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Margo.

Margo y Antonio no paraban de besarse apasionadamente, y de un momento a otro, Antonio empezó a despojarse la ropa Margo también empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Mas adentrada la noche, ambos dormian, desnudos sobre la cama de Margo tapados por la cobija.

Margo no podia creer que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con su novio Antonio, habia sido su primera vez, se sentia extraña, pero a la vez feliz, feliz de haber regresado...


	8. Chapter 8

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY, MUCHOS YA DEBEN SABER QUE FROZEN 2 YA SE ESTRENO, Y DE HECHO HOY SE CUMPLEN 6 AÑOS DEL ESTRENO DE LA PRIMERA PELICULA, ASI QUE VAN A EMPEZAR A HABER REFERENCIAS A ESA PELICULA Y A OTRAS MAS, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS...**

Capitulo 8: Mil memorias

Margo no podia creer que acababa de tener relaciones sexuales con su novio Antonio, habia sido su primera vez, se sentia extraña, pero a la vez feliz, feliz de haber regresado...

Devuelta con Kaitlyn y el Sr Peabody.

"Eso explica de quien saco ese genio mi prima Alexia" opino Kaitlyn cruzando los brazos

"Si, al menos Margo no volvio a caer en la maldad despues de eso" respondio Peabody

**Abril 2018**

Paul y Patty Peterson se encontraban en la clinica, para que le hicieran un ultrasonido a Patty quien estaba en su octavo mes.

"Muy bien señora Peterson, llego puntual para su revisión" respondió la doctora que era de tez ligeramente morena y cabello castaño oscuro

"Gracias doctora Maren" respondió Patty

Patty se recostó en la camilla y se descubrió su abultado vientre.

La doctora Mearen coloco un gel especial en el vientre de la mujer mientras encendía el ultrasonido.

Después de eso procedió a pasar la maquina sobre el abultado vientre de Patty y ahí fue cuando apareció la imagen del bebé en la pantalla.

"Dígame que piensa su hija Penny?" pregunto la doctora Mearen

"Ella se encuentra bien, feliz de saber que ya va a ser hermana mayor, incluso su novio esta emocionado" respondió Paul

"Me lo imagino, mi novio y yo estamos en el proceso de tener hijos" respondió Mearen mientras veía la pantalla.

Patty al ver la imagen de su bebé en la pantalla no pudo evitar recordar el pasado cuando estuvo embarazada de Penny.

"Y díganme, ¿qué nombre tienen pensado?" pregunto la doctora Mearen

"Si es niño queremos llamarlo Percy, y si es niña la queremos llamar Petunia" respondió Paul

"Pues están en su día de suerte ya se dejó ver y creo que Petunia sería un lindo nombre, es una niña" respondió la doctora Mearen

"Oíste eso? ¡Tendremos otra niña!" exclamo Patty

Paul se sentía feliz, esperaba que esta vez fuera más fácil cuidar a su segunda hija que como fue con la primera.

Después de terminar el chequeo imprimieron una foto y la guardaron en un sobre, Patty se cubrió y entre ella y Paul agradecieron y se despidieron de la doctora.

Momentos después la pareja Peterson salió del consultorio y entro a su auto.

"Ya es muy tarde, tenemos que ir por Penny y a comprar el regalo de Andy que es su cumpleaños pasado mañana" respondió Patty

"A eso vamos" respondió Paul "Que bueno que las vestimentas ya las tenemos"

Momentos después los 2 llegaron a la escuela elemental Susan B. Anthony en donde su hija Penny los estaba esperando.

Penny abordo el auto de sus padres y partieron.

"Como te fue en la escuela?" pregunto Paul

"Me fue bien, Sherman ya me dio el regalo que le va a dar a Andy pasado mañana, solo me pidió que lo envolviera" respondió Penny sacando de su mochila un comic encapsulado por el CGC de la primera aparición de X-Men de 1963 "Es sorprendente que este en tan buenas condiciones, ya solo falta comprar otro regalo que le voy a dar yo y envolverlos"

"Es increíble que tu novio gracias al Sr Peabody pudieran tener más contactos" opino Paul

"Si, y pensar que uno de los socios de sus padres quiere comprar su colección de minerales, pero Sherman ya ha dicho que su colección no la vende, ayer le llego un mineral nuevo, solo sé que dijo que venía de áfrica y es el más resistente del mundo, tenía un nombre extraño, Vi.. vivra... Vibranium" explico Penny

"En serio ese mineral existe?" pregunto Patty incrédula

"Si, es un mineral muy raro y exótico, y al parecer muy valioso" respondió Penny "El me lo mostro, a primera vista tenía un color muy bonito, era entre azul y morado, ahora sus padres en tan por conseguir otro llamado Tritio"

"Y hablando de cosas valiosas, ten esto" respondió Patty entregándole un sobre

"Que es esto?" pregunto Penny recibiendo el sobre

"Ábrelo" respondió Patty

Penny abrió el sobre y contemplo la foto de ultrasonido, en eso sintió algo al reverso y al voltear la fotografía vio un post it color rosa y en él se leía el nombre "Petunia Peterson".

"Voy a tener una hermana?" pregunto Penny emocionándose

"Así es, es una niña" respondió Patty

"¡Gracias mamá, no puedo esperar a jugar con ella!" exclamo Penny desbordando de alegría

Momentos después llegaron a un centro comercial y Penny se encargó de buscar en las tiendas el regalo perfecto mientras sus padres buscaban la envoltura.

Paul y Patty buscaban la envoltura perfecta.

"Que tal este?" pregunto Paul sacando una con estampado de relojes

"Muy anticuado" respondió Patty

"Y este?" pregunto Paul sacando otro con estampado de renos

"Es buena opción" opino Patty "La voy a anotar"

"Que tal este?" pregunto Paul sacando una envoltura con estampado de hojas otoñales

"Fuera de temporada" opino Patty

"Y este?" pregunto Paul sacando uno con muchas estrellas

"No me convence" respondió Patty

Mientras tanto Penny buscaba por las tiendas el regalo perfecto para Andy.

"Veamos, ¿que se le puede regalar a un chico de 14 con poderes de hielo y un gusto por los X-Men?" se preguntaba Penny

Hasta que de repente entro en una tienda la cual estaba llena de cosas interesantes.

"Buenas tardes jovencita, ¿buscaba algo especial?" preguntó el dueño de la tienda que era un hombre bastante mayor canoso y con lentes

"Buenas tardes Señor King, estoy buscando un regalo especial para mi amigo, pasado mañana es su cumpleaños y quiero que sea algo especial para el" explico Penny

"Algún gusto especial que tenga el?" preguntó el Sr King

"Bueno... le gusta mucho el frio, y le gustan mucho los X-Men" respondió Penny

"Creo que tengo el regalo perfecto, vuelvo en un momento"

"Ok" respondió Penny

En lo que Penny esperaba vio un pequeño llavero de Magneto versión Funko, así que lo agarro.

"Aquí esta, una réplica del casco de Magneto" respondió el Sr King regresando con dicho casco el cual era rojo con morado y estaba en una base negra con una cubierta transparente

"Es perfecto, me lo llevo al igual que este llavero" respondió Penny

"Son 25 dólares en total" respondió el Sr King

Penny pago los 2 regalos, y salió de la tienda.

De vuelta con sus padres...

"Este?" pregunto Paul sacando una envoltura de círculos rojos

"No me gusta" respondió Patty

"Y este?" pregunto Paul sacando uno con varios rombos que tenían figuras raras dentro.

"Tampoco" respondió Patty

"Que tal este?" pregunto Paul sacando uno con estampado de dragones color blanco

"Menos" respondió Patty

"Y este?" pregunto Paul sacando uno con varios rombos que tenían muchas abejitas

"Tampoco" respondió Patty

"Y este?" pregunto Paul sacando uno de copos de nieve

"Ese si me gusta" respondió Patty

"Al fin" opino Paul aliviado

Paul y Patty tomaron ese pliego de papel para envolver y lo pagaron y se reunieron con Penny en la entrada del centro comercial.

"Al fin llegan, ¿porque tardaron tanto?" pregunta Penny

"Teníamos problemas para elegir la envoltura" respondió Patty

Esa misma noche en casa de los Peterson, Paul era el encargado de envolver los regalos, había envuelto el comic encapsulado, pero no sabía exactamente como envolver el casco y el llavero juntos.

Mientras tanto Penny tenía un video chat con Sherman y Riley.

"Entonces tendrás una hermana?" pregunto Sherman

"Así es, esta es la foto que le tomaron en el ultrasonido, y aquí está el nombre que le pondrán" respondió Penny mostrando dicha foto

"Petunia Peterson, es lindo nombre, tiene nombre de flor" respondió Riley

"Verdad que sí? Y según me dijeron que puede llegar entre mediados o finales de mayo" explico Penny

"Genial!" opino Riley "Una lástima que yo nunca podre saber lo que se siente ser hermana mayor"

"A propósito, ¿has cuidado bien el regalo que te di?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, mi papá ya los debe estar envolviendo" respondió Penny

"Que le compraste por cierto?" pregunto Sherman

"Tendrás que esperar" respondió Penny "Eso sí, la próxima vez envíame una lista de envolturas para regalos, mis padres tuvieron problemas para escoger la envoltura para los regalos"

"Como es que tuvieron problemas? Todos aquí sabemos que deben ser envolturas que tengan que ver con sus poderes" respondió Riley

"Lo sé, pero es que esto de escoger cosas para regalos es relativamente nuevo para ellos, antes enviaban a alguien para que escogiera por ellos" explico Penny

"Eso explica porque cuando cumplí 10 me enviaron un regalo con envoltura con estampado de paletas de dulce" opino Sherman

"Chicos, yo ya me tengo que ir, me llaman para cenar" respondió Riley

"Adiós Riley" dijeron Sherman y Penny

Riley dejo el video chat.

"Parece que estamos solo tú y yo" respondió Sherman

En ese momento Patty llama a Penny.

"Oh, yo también ya me tengo que ir, te veo mañana" respondió Penny

"No olvides los regalos" respondio Sherman "o corres el riesgo de que su mamá te congele el corazón"

"No lo olvidare" respondió Penny cerrando el video chat

Penny apago su computadora y se fue a cenar con sus padres.

"Terminaste de envolver los regalos?" pregunto Patty a su esposo Paul

"Ya, el comic fue fácil, pero ese casco junto con el llavero, me dieron una lucha..." opino Paul "¿Porque le compraste un regalo tan grande?"

"Yo nada más pregunte en la tienda por el regalo y el dueño me dio esto, dijo que era el regalo perfecto" respondió Penny

"Da igual, el punto es que ya lo terminé de envolver, que bueno que tomé esa clase de manualidades junto con la madre de tu novio" respondió Paul

Más tarde los 3 terminaron de cenar, Penny se puso el pijama y fue a lavarse los dientes, después de eso tomo camino a su cuarto, sin embargo, al pasar frente a la habitación de sus padres vio a su madre Patty recostada en su cama con su pijama puesta, sin embargo, su abultado vientre era lo único que tenía descubierto mientras lo acariciaba.

Penny desde la puerta de la habitación veía a su mamá.

" Hola Penny ¿Quieres sentir y hablar con tu hermanita?" dijo Patty

Penny subió a la cama de su mamá y vio con mucha curiosidad su abultado vientre, con algo de timidez coloco su mano en la panza de Patty para luego pegar su oreja, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir que algo se movía en el vientre de su madre.

"Ya sentiste eso hija?" pregunto Patty

"Si, mi hermana se está moviendo dentro de ti" respondió Penny

"Dile hola a tu hermanita hija" le dijo Patty a lo que Penny obedeció

"Hola" dijo Penny

En ese momento Patty sintió a la bebé moverse otra vez.

"Creo que le gusto oírte" rio Patty

"Veo que si" respondió Penny con la oreja aun en el vientre de su madre "Ojalá yo en el futuro pueda sentir algo como eso"

"Si, pero tienes que esperar, tu madre y yo somos demasiado jóvenes para ser abuelos" respondió Paul

Mientras tanto en casa de los Arendelle, Elsa se colocaba su camisón de pijama el cual era morado vino.

"No puedo creer que mañana mi Andy vaya a cumplir 14 años, todavía recuerdo cuando lo sostuve en mis brazos, era tan pequeño y cachetón, este es el segundo cumpleaños que paso con el así que espero estar haciéndolo bien" decía Elsa

"Yo también me acuerdo cuando lo conocí, Elsa" respondió Liv a sus espaldas

"Oh, eres tu Liv, me habías asustado" respondió la platinada descongelando el espejo que accidentalmente congelo por sorpresa.

"Perdón, no era mi intensión" respondió Liv quien tenía su blusa de pijama el cual era azul celeste

"No te preocupes" respondió Elsa mientras se sentaba en la cama "Que era lo que decías?"

"Que yo también recuerdo cuando conocí a tu hijo"

**Noviembre 2004**

Tras un par de semanas de haber huido de la base Anna, Kristoff, Hans y Flonsi (padre de Birgit) llegaron a Canadá.

"Exactamente que estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntó el joven Hans quien cargaba a su pequeño hijo Andy

"Ya que probablemente las autoridades estadounidenses nos estén buscando por construir un cohete ilegalmente, este es el único lugar que conozco donde podemos tener refujio, y donde vivir, gran parte de mi vida" respondió Kristoff mientras llegaban a una lujosa cabaña

"Y exactamente quien vive aquí como para poder darnos refugio?" pregunto Hans

"Mi hermana" respondió Kristoff tocando la puerta

Al cabo de unos segundos la puerta se abrió, había una mujer rubia de ojos azules y de la edad de Anna.

"Kristoff? Anna?" pregunto la chica

"Liv! ¡Qué bueno que te veo!" exclamo Kristoff abrazando a su hermana adoptiva

"Yo también te extrañe... pero ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" pregunto Liv

"Necesitamos refugio, eres la única que puede ayudarnos" respondió Kristoff entrando a la casa junto con Anna quien tenía un mes de embarazo

Liv al ver entrar a Hans como que algo despertó en ella, sentía que había sido flechada por cupido, pero cuando lo vio cargando a un bebé de cabello platinado se dio cuenta de que eso ya no podía ser posible.

Más tarde todos estaban reunidos en la sala de la casa.

"Ya ya Andy, ya no llores, aquí estoy" respondió Hans calmando a su pequeño hijo con un reno de felpa

En ese momento llego Liv con una charola con tazas con chocolate caliente.

"Gracias Liv" respondió Anna tomando la taza "nos hacía mucha falta, no hemos comido bien en días"

"No hay de que" respondió Liv

"Y tus padres y hermanos dónde están?" pregunto Kristoff

"Tuvieron que salir, regresan mañana" respondió Liv tomando asiento, ahora explíquenme que ha pasado en estos últimos años que no los he visto"

Anna y Kristoff relataron primero lo suyo, desde como Anna se reunió con Elsa y la muerte de sus padres Adgar e Idun.

Después relataron como empezaron a trabajar con el jefe Weaselton y de cómo conocieron a Hans.

Ya por ultimo Anna fue la encargada de contar de contar la historia de Jessica, mientras que Kristoff la de Henry, y concluyeron ambos con el cómo se fueron al espacio.

"¿Entonces Jessica tuvo un hijo llamado Sherman, pero el padre quería utilizar al niño a su beneficio, Jessica huyo con su hijo, se rencontró con Henry que ya tenía 2 hijas, ambos se casaron, y empezaron a trabajar con ustedes, pero como los enviaron al espacio tuvieron que abandonar a sus hijos en diferentes lugares?" pregunto Liv

"No solo ellos, mi hermana Elsa, una pareja y la esposa de Flonsi también tuvieron que irse"

"Y ahora tienen que hacerse cargo de los niños mientras solucionan este embrollo con las autoridades estadounidenses, ¿correcto?" pregunto Liv

"Exacto" respondió Liv

"Yo... la verdad... no sé qué decir" respondió Liv "es demasiado que procesar"

"Y eso no es todo, me voy a casar con tu hermano, estoy embarazada" respondió la joven Anna

"Wow felicidades!" opino Liv

"Entonces que dices hermana?" pregunto Kristoff "Podemos quedarnos aquí?"

"Por supuesto, solo tengo que avisarles a mis padres" respondió Liv sonriendo

"Oh, ¡muchas gracias!" exclamo Kristoff abrazando a su hermana menor

Esa misma noche, Anna y Kristoff se preparaban para dormir.

"Fue muy lindo de tu hermana el dejar que nos quedáramos aquí" respondió Anna "Yo también la extrañe en este tiempo"

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Hans, el pelirrojo preparaba a su pequeño hijo para dormir.

"El campeón golpeo a Smith, con un salvaje gancho derecho obligando al retador a estrellarse contra las cuerdas, Smith tenía el ojo inflamado y una herida bajo el ojo derecho que sangraba en exceso, sin embargo, contraataco con una serie de golpes al hígado" leía Hans con un tono suave

"El campeón comenzó el quinto round, completamente poseído, empezó a ir directo a su oponente, con una energía feroz, ya terminé" respondió Hans

El pelirrojo se levantó, y cargo a Andy hasta llevarlo a su cuna, luego le dio su peluche de reno, al cabo de unos segundos Andy cayo dormido.

Liv había visto todo desde la puerta, así que tomo valor y entro.

"Hola... eh... Hans verdad?" pregunto la rubia

"Así es... tu eres Liv verdad?" pregunto Hans

"Así es" respondió Liv

"Te agradezco que aceptaras que nos quedáramos aquí" respondió Hans

"No hay de que, es lo mucho que puedo hacer por mi hermano" respondió Liv sentándose en la cama

"Entonces Kristoff es tu hermano?" pregunto Hans

"Adoptado, mi padre lo encontró muriendo de frio cuando tenía 8 años y entre mi padre y mi madre lo adoptaron" explico Liv

"Ya veo" respondió Hans

"Entonces... él es tu hijo?" pregunto Liv viendo al pequeño Andy dormir pacificamente en su cuna

"Asi es, se llama Anders Adgar, pero gracias a Anna le decimos Andy" respondió Hans

"Es lindo, su madre era la hermana de Anna según entendí" respondió Liv

"Elsa, si, es una pena que la tuvieran que enviar al espacio, ese Weaselton de veras que estaba demente, que bueno que se murió" respondió Hans "Y créeme que estoy haciendo lo posible por criar a mi hijo ahora que ya no tenemos a su madre"

En cierta forma Liv se conmovió con las palabras del pelirrojo, sentía algo por él, pero no sabía que decidir, también tenía que reconocer que el niño era adorable, sin embargo, no sabia si deberia ayudar a Hans a criarlo...

**Fin del Flashback**

"Vaya que tuviste corazón para criar a mi hijo por mi" opino Elsa

"Si, perdón si te quite a Hans" respondió Liv

"Ya te dije que no tienes de que preocuparte, ambas lo disfrutamos" sonrió Elsa

"Lo sé, vieras como estuvo Andy cuando nació su hermanita Helena, no quería separarse de ella" explico Liv

"Me lo imagino" respondió Elsa

El dia del cumpleaños de Andy llego, era domingo, Andy despertaba, se sentía feliz por estar cumpliendo años.

"Feliz cumpleaños Andy!" exclamo Helena entrando por la puerta y saltando a la cama de su hermano

"Gracias sabionda!" respondió Andy abrazando a su hermanita pelirroja

"Feliz cumpleaños Andy" exclamaron sus primas entrando en su habitación

"Gracias Ellinor, gracias Kristy" respondio Andy

Durante el resto del día, Andy junto a su hermana y padres dieron vueltas por toda la ciudad, mientras tanto en la casa de Andy, Anna y Kristoff terminaban los preparativos.

"Un poco más arriba, un poco a la derecha, no no tanto, ahí, ahí está bien" decía Anna quien traia un vestido verde oscuro con negro mientras Jessica colocaba un adorno de un copo de nieve en la pared

Mientras tanto Margo terminaba de acomodarle su vestimenta a Antonio.

"Porque la temática de esta fiesta tenía que ser Noruega?" pregunto Antonio quien traía puesto un buand noruego color negro con rojo y con un símbolo de un rombo con otro rombo más pequeño dentro, en el hombro izquierdo.

"Tranquilo cuñado, la vestimenta es linda" respondió Sherman quien traía el mismo tipo de vestimenta, pero en su mayoría blanco con algo de negro y su icónico moño rojo.

"A Andy le gusta ese lugar, por eso lo escogimos" respondio Birgit quien también traía esa vestimenta pero en morado con azul marino

Eran las 2 de la tarde, y Andy junto con su hermana y padres regresaron a su casa, estaban las luces apagadas, y de repente se encendieron.

"Feliz cumpleaños Andy!" exclamaron todos

"Wow!" exclamo el platinado ya que era la primera vez que le hacían una fiesta así, ya que, en su cumpleaños pasado, solo lo pudo celebrar con sus padres biológicos, Hans y Elsa

"Felicidades campeón" respondió Hans

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, eran, Ken, Ed, Angelita y Ostein.

"Feliz cumpleaños Andy" dijeron los 4

"Chicos! ¡Al fin llegan! ¿Y Rose donde esta?" pregunto Andy

"No pudo venir, tuvo que ir a hacer algo con su tío, pero si te envía esto" respondió Ed entregando una pequeña caja

Andy recibió la caja y la abrió, era una cartera de X-Men color marrón, con el logo en azul con rojo y amarillo.

"Dale las gracias a Rose de mi parte" respondió Andy

"Con gusto lo hare" respondió Ed

La fiesta comenzó, había mucho baile, una pequeña orquesta y mucha comida, en su mayoría, postres.

"Y entonces el general llega con su superior con el tanque y dice ¡Boom! ¿Es lo que busca?" pregunto Ostein

Un grupo de chicos y chicas, entre ellas Birgit empezaron a reir por el chiste

"Mira Sherman, ya me están saliendo patillas como las de mi papá" respondió Andy y en efecto el joven platinado ya empezaba a tener patillas, no eran del todo notorias, pero si se podía ver que las tenia.

Por otro lado, algunos de los primos mayores de Andy charlaban con Antonio.

"En serio con "Despedirte" de Margo fue lo que la calmo?" pregunto uno de los primos mayores quien tenia 19

"Así es, antes agradezco haber usado protección, o Gru seguro me cuelga... de los pies" respondió Antonio

"Como me hubiera gustado haber sabido de esa técnica hace años, mi novia es un tanto difícil" respondió otro de 18

"Dímelo a mi, a la mía que es un poco mayor que yo le gusta hacer ejercicio, un dia se tomó sus anabólicos antes de ir al gimnasio, pero como estaba cerrado, me tuvo que usar a mi de gimnasio, fue dura, pero vaya que valió la pena" respondió uno también de 19

"Gracias por la advertencia, voy a recordar esto de aquí a futuro" respondió Ed

Mientras tanto los niños pequeños jugaban con Olaf y Sussanne y los nevaditos mientras que los hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina les contaban un cuento.

"Fawn quedo paralizada al ver a su amiga Alex acercándose a ella. Alfa le entrego el collar a Fawn y se escondió detrás de sus piernas, sabia que le esperaba un reto por haber desobedecido a su dueña" contaba Peabody II mientras los niños pequeños los miraban atentos

Mientras tanto Jessica hablaba con la madre de Hans.

"Yo no tengo favoritismos con mis hijos, a todos los quiero, sé que Margo y Edith son hijas de Henry y que Agnes fue adoptada, pero no me importa, a las 3 las quiero junto con mi hijo, los padres no deberían tener favoritismos con sus hijos" decía Jessica

"No si tienes 13 hijos, es cansado cuidar de un niño, evitar que los otros se saquen los ojos, y estar gestando al que viene. Casi siempre estar embarazada, bendito sea el día en que me vino la menopausia" decía Ingrid la madre de Hans

"Mi hijo Sherman pensó que usted y su esposo Klaus no tenían televisor, por eso tenían tantos hijos"

"Hace 50 años no eran tan común, tuvimos nuestro primer televisor cuando nació Hans" respondió Ingrid

"Eso explica porque fue el ultimo" opino Jessica

"Si, no es que no quiera a Hans, claro que lo hago, pero haber tenido un catorceavo hijo, probablemente me habria matado" decia Ingrid

En otra parte de la casa, Lucy hablaba con Patty.

¿Entonces tu hija puede nacer entre mediados y finales de mayo?" pregunto Lucy

"Asi es, esa fue la fecha que aseguro la doctora" respondió Patty

"Estoy segura de que mi hijo Kaden y tu hija Petunia seguro se van a llevar muy bien" respondió Lucy

"Si, ¿y quién sabe? Probablemente terminen uniendo tu familia con la mía" bromeo Patty

"Tú crees?" pregunto Lucy

"Si, ¿quién dice que no?" respondió Patty

Por su parte, Elsa quien estaba con su cabello rubio platinado suelto y con un vestido de hielo color blanco y Hans quien traía un traje de gala color blanco con detalles en rojo y dorado, hablaban con su cuñada que era meses mayor que Hans.

"Que bueno que al fin decidieras venir" respondió Hans "no te había visto desde... desde que me case con Liv hace prácticamente 10 años atrás, ni siquiera viniste a la fiesta de navidad que hicimos, fue una locura"

"Bueno, el trabajo y los hijos nos han mantenido ocupados a mi y a tu hermano Robert, ahorita estoy esperando a mi cuarto hijo, una niña" respondió Monique, la cuñada de Hans la cual era francesa y rubia

En ese momento se acerco Sherman.

"¿Disculpa tío Hans, te puedo preguntar algo?" pregunto Sherman

"Con gusto" respondió el pelirrojo

Sherman se sentó en la silla que estaba entre Hans y Monique.

"Andy me dijo que ya le están saliendo patillas, como puedo hacer para que me salgan a mi también?" pregunto Sherman

"Bueno, no seré tu padre, pero te puedo decir que hay 2 opciones, la primera es por genética, Andy es mi hijo, así que lo heredo de mi, mientras que yo al igual que mis hermanos lo heredamos de nuestro padre Klaus, en tu caso es un poco difícil ya que tu padre biológico (según recuerdo) no tenia, y Henry... él tampoco tiene, así que a ti te tocaría la segunda opción que consiste en que te afeites donde quieres que te salga, así poco a poco saldrá y cuando seas mas grande podrás darle la forma que quieras, eso sí, te advierto que es un "poco" doloroso" respondió Hans

"Oh, gracias, esta noche le pediré a papá que me enseñe a afeitarme" respondió Sherman

"¿Así que tú eres Sherman Peabody, ese famoso niño que fue criado por un perro?" pregunto Monique

"Bueno... ni tan niño, cumplí 14 en enero, ¿y usted es?" pregunto Sherman

"Monique Méredic Bellerose de Villenueve, esposa de Robert Westergurd" respondió Monique

"Es cuñada de Hans?" pregunto Sherman

"Por desgracia" rio Monique cosa que no le hizo mucha gracia a Hans

"Ese tal Robert cual de tus hermanos es?" pregunto Sherman volteando a ver a Hans

"El numero 12, mi hermano mayor antes de mi" respondió Hans "Es el de cabello negro y ojos verdes que esta hablando con tu padre... ahí, es uno con los que mejor me llevo, pero tiene una paciencia..."

"Me lo imagino" respondió Sherman

"Tu tío me ha platicado mucho de ti jovencito, ¿así que tu madre es la dueña de Industrias Peabody y que antes quería ser piloto de naves espaciales?" pregunto Monique

"Esa misma" respondió Sherman sin poder evitar ver el abultado vientre de la francesa "Veo que... usted está embarazada ¿verdad?"

"Ah si, es mi cuarto hijo, una niña" respondió Monique acariciando su vientre

"Felicidades, mi novia Penny que es la de allá, va a tener una hermana, la van a llamar Petunia" respondió Sherman

"Pues felicítala de mi parte" respondió Monique

"Eso hare" respondió Sherman sin poder evitar que su vista periférica volteara de repente al abultado vientre de Monique cosa que ella noto

"Que? ¿quieres sentir a mi hija?" pregunto Monique al ver la expresión de Sherman

"Eh... no lo se" respondió Sherman un tanto sonrojado

"No hay problema, eres el primero que de verdad se interesa por mi hija" respondió Monique "Mis hijos mayores su interés por su hermanita menor es poca"

"Ah sí?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, así que, si puedes sentir, pero no aquí, hay demasiado ruido, ¿Hans, Elsa, hay algún lugar donde haya menos ruido o que esté completamente en silencio?" pregunto Monique

"En la habitación de huéspedes, es allá arriba" respondió Hans "Podemos llevarlos si quieren"

"Con gusto" respondió Monique

Monique, Hans, Elsa y Sherman subieron a la habitación de huéspedes, una vez ahí, Monique con ayuda a Elsa se recostó en la cama.

"Vamos Sherman, no seas tímido, acércate" respondió Monique

"Eh... ok" respondió Sherman un tanto inseguro

Sherman con esfuerzo subió a la cama de la francesa y vio con mucha curiosidad su abultado vientre que era cubierto por su vestido el cual era rosa claro.

Monique se descubrio y su abultado vientre quedo a la vista del joven pelirrojo.

Sherman con algo de timidez coloco su mano en la panza de Monique para luego pegar su oreja, a los pocos segundos comenzó a sentir que algo se movía en el vientre de la francesa.

"Dile hola a mi hija" le dijo Monique

"Hola" dijo Sherman un tanto emocionado

"¿Ya sentiste al bebé Sherman?" pregunto Monique

"Si" sonrió Sherman "Creo que le gusta el sonido de mi voz, jeje"

"Que nunca habias sentido a un bebé moverse en el vientre de su madre?" pregunto Monique

"Nop, tengo 3 hermanas y a ninguna, a Margo porque es mayor que yo, a Edith tampoco porque ella nacio en otro pais y yo tenia meses de nacido, y a Agnes menos porque ella fue adoptada por Margo, tengo 5 primos por parte de mi mamá, pero apenas hasta el año ante pasado los conoci en persona, y a mi primita menor no pude sentirla cuando estaba dentro de mi tia Jaime porque apenas los conocia" explico Sherman "Y en cuanto a los primos que tengo por parte de mi papá... mejor ni digo, y también está mi tía Delores, pero ella no está casada y no tiene hijos"

"Entonces esto es nuevo para ti" aseguro Monique

"Definitivamente si" respondio Sherman sin querer separa su oreja del vientre de la francesa "Estoy nervioso, pero a la vez emocionado"

"Que esto del tema de los bebés te incomoda?" pregunto Monique

"No en realidad, lo que me incomoda es lo que va antes, en la escuela nos han enseñado a mis amigos y a mi sobre todo ese asunto de la reproducción, esos tipos de temas son los que a mi me incomoda" respondio Sherman

"No deberia incomodarte, es natural despues de todo" respondio Monique

"Lo se pero como yo fui criado por un perro... digamos hubo ciertas cosas que el Sr Peabody no me quiso enseñar, por eso este asunto de la reproduccion en especial la humana, me incomoda un poco" explico Sherman

"Adolecentes" dijeron Elsa y Hans a coro sin poder evitar recordar cuando esperaban a Andy 14 años atrás

"Tu tranquilo Sherman, aun eres algo joven, a Andy tambien le incomodan esos temas un poco" respondio Hans

"Y como piensan llamar a la bebé?" pregunto Elsa

"Mi esposo Robert y yo aun no nos decidimos con el nombre, con tantos niños en la familia Westerguard es dificil escoger un nombre y evitar que se repita" respondio Monique para luego ver a Sherman quien seguia sin despegar la oreja "Pero ahora que tu Sherman Peabody eres el primer jovencito que esta interesado por mi hija, he decidido llamarla... Sherwin... Si, Sherwin Westerguard de Villenueve"

"En serio le pondra una variante de mi nombre?" pregunto Sherman emocionandose

"Asi es, es gracias a ti" respondio Monique con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Oíste eso? Ya tenemos nombre para ti" respondió Sherman con la oreja pegada a la panza de la francesa

Por su parte el bebé en el vientre de Monique parecía contentísimo del contacto de Sherman

"Wow, mi hija en verdad está feliz de que le hables, no deja de moverse" dijo Monique llena de ternura

"Si, ni yo me la creo, en febrero que fuimos de paseo, Andy estuvo cantando y dijo que esa canción se la cantaba su mamá cuando él era bebé y que esa canción quiere cantársela a sus hijos cuando los tenga" explico Sherman

"Puedo saber que canción era?" pregunto Monique

"Con gusto..." respondió Sherman

Acto seguido el pelirrojo empezó a cantar la misma canción que su amigo platinado.

_Renos prefiero que humanos..._

"Ay no esa no era, perdón" respondió Sherman apenado

"Descuida" rio Monique

Sherman se aclaro la garganta y empezó a cantar la canción correcta.

_Donde se unen viento y mar_

_Un río lleva mil memorias que hay_

_Duerman ya y en calma estén_

_pues él conserva lo que fue_

_En sus aguas hay verdad_

_y a tus dudas te responderá_

_Su voz honda buscarás_

_si lejos vas será el final_

_A quién escuche cantará_

_Y en su canción la magia va_

_Mas y si puedes soportar_

_Y enfrentar qué ha de rebelar_

Elsa no podía creer que Sherman se aprendiera la canción que su madre Idun les cantaba a ella y a Anna de niñas.

_Donde se unen viento y mar_

_Una madre mil memorias trae_

_A tu hogar has de volver_

_Es donde está lo que se fue..._

Sherman termino de cantar y la bebé en el interior de Monique estaba más calmada.

"Linda canción, creo que a mi hija le gusto" respondió Monique

"Gracias" respondió Sherman

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, era Robert el esposo de Monique.

"Oigan, ya vamos a partir el pastel y... ¿Monique? ¿Que estas haciendo?" pregunto Robert que era de cabello negro, ojos verdes y un año mayor que Hans

"Robert, ya tengo el nombre perfecto para nuestra hija" respondió Monique levantándose con ayuda de Sherman

"Que?" pregunto Robert

"Gracias a este jovencito, decidí llamar a nuestra hija Sherwin Westerguard de Villenueve" respondió Monique

"Sherwin? ¿Es enserio?" pregunto Robert incrédulo

"Si, es un nombre original, y todo fue gracias a este jovencito" respondió Monique viendo a Sherman

"Eh... ok?" respondió Robert "Pero ya bajen que ya vamos a partir el pastel y van a abrir los regalos"

"Vamos" respondieron todos

Momentos después estaban en el comedor principal, el pastel de Andy en realidad era un pay gigante de queso y zarzamoras con una vela con forma de copo de nieve.

Después de haber soplado las velas, Edith llego por detrás con crema batida en la mano y se la embarro en la cara al platinado, en donde Helena aprovecho para grabar y enviárselo a sus amigas y a sus primas.

"Esto se va para el Instagram, ji ji" rio Helena

Momentos despues llego el momento de abrir los regalos.

De parte de Hans y Elsa era una replica exacta de la espada laser de Rey de Star Wars.

"Es de verdad?" pregunto Birgit al ver la espada encendida que emitia un brillo color azul

"Claro que no, solo es una pieza de colección, de utilería" respondió Hans

En ese momento Andy decapito una de las sillas...

"... o al menos eso me dijeron en la tienda" respondió Hans un tanto apenado

De parte de Helena y Liv recibió un Apple watch color azul celeste.

De parte de Sherman era el comic encapsulado de la primera aparición de X-Men de 1963.

De parte de Penny era la réplica del casco de Magneto y el llavero versión funko.

De parte de Margo Edith y Agnes era un Sven de peluche.

De parte de Ellinor y Kristy eran unos cristales decorativos, 4 para se exactos, el primero tenia una gota de agua, el segundo tenia un rombo, el tercero tenia un circulo con un triangulo abajo, y el ultimo tenia 3 líneas y 2 puntos arriba.

De parte de Antonio y Zita una playera azul oscuro con la letra "A".

De parte de Riley era una esfera de nieve con un castillo noruego que decía Arendelle.

De parte de Birgit era una caja de chocolates con relleno, cada uno de diferente sabor, unos de chocolate, otros de fresa, otros de coco, y unos de caramelo.

De parte de su tia Moana y su tio Maui era un libro acerca de los océanos y las maravillas de sus profundidades, junto con un collar con una piedra color verde.

De parte de Kurt, Rapunzel y Eugene era un cuaderno de dibujo al igual que una caja de gises pastel.

De parte de sus amigos, Ken, Ed, Angelita y Ostein era una estatuilla articulable del Iron Patriot de los comics.

De parte de su tia Merida era un funko de Wolverine con su traje clásico de los comics.

Y también por parte de sus tios y abuelos había recibido muchos regalos, pero yo no los quiero aburrir con tanto.

"Este es el mejor cumpleaños de la vida" respondio Andy

Mientras tanto varios estados lejos de Nueva York, una chica también de 14 años acababa de llegar a su casa, puesto que su "madre" trabajaba en la noche.

La chica era de cabello castaño, ojos azules y piel pálida, pero al llegar a su casa se quito su peluca castaña para revelar su abundante cabellera rubia platinada que le llegaba a la altura de la cintura.

"Vaya manera de pasar mi cumpleaños" decía la chica mientras buscaba comida en el refrigerador

Momentos después la chica estaba en la sala de su casa comiendo su cereal favorito el cual tenia malvaviscos mientras veía la televisión.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta, la chica dejo su plato en la mesa, al abrir la puerta vio a un chico un año mayor que ella, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos marrones.

"Feliz cumpleaños Idun" respondió el chico

"Vidar!" exclamo Idun abrazando al chico

Ambos entraron a la casa.

"No lo olvidaste!" exclamo Idun ya que estaban en el cuarto de la chica

"Como podría olvidar el cumpleaños de mi amiga?" pregunto Vidar

"Eres el mejor" respondió Idun

Momentos después ambos estaban en la cocina.

"Mira, te traje pastel, es tu favorito" respondió Vidar "Y también te traje esto"

Idun abrió el regalo y vio que era un comic encapsulado de la CGC de la primera aparición de los X-Men de 1963

"¡No puedo creerlo, estuve buscando este comic por años! ¿cómo lo conseguiste?" pregunto Idun con los ojos abiertos como platos

"Estuve un año ahorrando para comprártelo, no tienes idea del trabajo que me costó encapsularlo, otro chico, pero pelirrojo y con lentes también fue a encapsular otro igual" explico Vidar

"Awww gracias Vidar, este es el mejor regalo que recibido" respondió Idun dándole un beso en la mejilla al chico

Sin embargo, Idun empezó a oír una voz como de sirena en su cabeza.

"Otra vez esa voz" respondió Idun

"La que a veces escuchas desde octubre del año pasado?" pregunto Vidar

"Si, primero fue en Halloween y después en febrero, no tengo idea de lo que sea" respondió Idun

"No tendrá algo que ver con tus poderes?" pregunto Vidar

Idun creo un copo de nieve con su mano.

"No estoy segura, pero ya casi no la oigo tan frecuentemente" respondió Idun "Aun asi no entiendo porque de repente empecé a oírla"

"Talvez tenga un significado" sugirió Vidar

"Talvez" respondió Idun


	9. Chapter 9

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY, ANTES DE COMENZAR, LES QUIERO DAR UN AVISO, EN LOS PROXIMOS DIAS SE ME VA A DIFICULTAR ACTUALIZAR, ¿PORQUE? PORQUE ME ENCUENTRO EN LAS ULTIMAS SEMANAS DEL CUATRIMESTRE EN MI UNIVERSIDAD Y LA PROXIMA SEMANA ES LA ENTREGA DE TRABAJOS FINALES AL IGUAL QUE MIS EXAMENES, ASI QUE NO SE ENOJEN SI VEN QUE ME AUSENTO EN LOS CAPITULOS.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EL PROBLEMAS CON LAS ENVOLTURAS LOS PUSE A PROPOSITO YA QUE EN ALGUNOS CAPITULOS MOSTRARE LOS CUMPLEAÑOS DE LOS CHICOS Y EL DETALLE DE LAS ENVOLTURAS ES PARA REMARCAR LA CARACTERISTICA PRINCIPAL DE CADA UNO, DE ANTONIO NO PUEDES ESPERAR MUCHO, ACUERDATE QUE MARGO QUEDO EMBARAZADA EN EL SEGUNDO FIC ANTES DE CASARSE CON EL, ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA VER ALGUNOS DE TUS DIALOGOS DE TU FIC EN EL CAPITULO, HAY VECES EN DONDE ULTIMAMENTE SE ME OLVIDA DECIR DE DONDE SAQUE CIERTAS REFERENCIAS, EN CUANTO A LA PEQUEÑA SHERWIN, NO TE VOY A MENTIR, HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS DESCUBRI UNA MARCA MEXICANA DE PINTURA LLAMADA SHERWIN WILLIAMS, Y CON EL NOMBRE SHERWIN ME ACORDE DE SHERMAN, POR ESO QUISE BUSCAR DE ALGUNA MANERA, METER ESE NOMBRE AQUI, Y ADEMAS COMO ESTUDIE FRANCES, INTENTE DECIR ESE NOMBRE CON EL ACENTO Y A MI PARECER SE OYO BIEN, SI ME IMAGINO A MONIQUE CON ROPA SEXY, JEJE, YA NI ME ACORDABA QUE HABIA DICHO QUE MONIQUE ME PARECIO ODIOSA.**

Habian pasado un par de dias de la fiesta de Andy, tambien habia acabado de pasar el cumpleaños numero 10 de Agnes, se encontraban a finales de Abril, y Sherman ya tenia organizado que fueran a ver "Avengers: Infinity War" el dia de su estreno, asi que ya tenian apartados los boletos para el, sus hermanas, primos (solo los de parte de su madre) y amigos, incluso decidio invitar a sus ahora tios Robert y Monique quienes aceptaron gustosamente.

Era de noche en la ciudad de nueva york, en casa de los Westerguard-Arendelle, todos dormian pacificamente, sin embargo Elsa no la estaba pasando muy bien, estaba siendo atromentada por una extraña pesadilla.

En ella se veia a si misma de joven cuando trabajaba con Weaselton, el la miraba como si pensara en algo por ella, de repente todo era oscuridad todo era silencio... en eso... ruido de llaves en la cerradura... la puerta de su cuarto de su vieja casa en los angeles se abría lentamente... Weaselton entraba, mirando en todas direcciones asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto entrar, sonreía maliciosamente, sus ojos brillaban llenos de lujuria...luego todo era de nuevo oscuridad... sensación de un piquete en su brazo, luego la sensacion de manos insaciables acariciando todo su cuerpo seguidas de un gran dolor entre sus piernas... la siguiente imagen de su sueño mostraba a Weaselton encima de ella, él jadeaba y gemía, por su frente escurría sudor... de nuevo oscuridad... Weaselton lanzaba un gran gemido y ella sentía un líquido caliente dentro de ella...

Elsa desperto bruscamente, su corazón latía rápidamente y su respiración era entre cortada.

Elsa no entendia porque acababa de soñar que Weaselton abusaba de ella.

"Sólo fue una pesadilla" se decía a sí misma "Tranquila Elsa, tranquila, no sobreactúes, él murio hace 14 años, ya no puede hacernos daño".

O eso penso ella para luego intentar volverse a dormir, cosa que al final logro.

Mientras tanto en la LAV Pietraseron caminaba por los pasillos, si embargo no pudo evitar entrar en el salon de los agentes caidos, en el centro estaban los que eran los mejores agentes en su tiempo del principio de los 2000, una pareja, un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones y entre los 25 y los 28 años de edad, y a su lado una mujer de entre unos 21 y 23 años cabello negro, piel palida, ojos marrones y ligeros rasgos asiaticos.

"Hoy se cumplen 10 años, 10 años sin ustedes, entraron muy jovenes a la LAV y se fueron muy jovenes de aqui, una pena el accidente de auto que les paso, lo bueno es que su hija esta en las mejores manos, y creo que va a ser la mejor agente de esta agencia" decia Pietraseron

Era lunes por la mañana, Sherman se levanto y se vistio rapido para ir a desayunar junto a sus hermanas, hermanos caninos y padres.

Sherman al llegar al comedor principal se percato de que sus padres estaban hablando con un hombre.

"Eh... mamá? papá? con quien hablan?" pregunto Sherman

"Oh, buenos dias hijo, el es Allister Krei, un empresario reconocido mundialmente y el dia de mañana va a lanzar su cohete y nos invito a tu padre y a mi" respondio Jessica

"Asi que tu eres Sherman, tus padres me han contado mucho de ti, asi que... tu eres el lider de la Fuerza del Tiempo?" pregunto Krei

Sherman no supo que decir ante esa declaracion.

"Tranquilo jovencito, soy un hombre de fiar" respondio Krei

"Eh... ¿ok?" respondio Sherman un tanto dudoso

Momentos despues los chicos desayunaban con sus padres.

"Como les estaba diciendo, el señor Krei lanzara su cohete el dia de mañana, y nos invito a Henry y a mi a ver el lanzamiento desde su avion privado" explico Jessica

"Podemos ir?" pregunto Agnes

"No Agnes, ustedes tienen escuela, y volveremos mañana en la noche, pero no se preocupen, convencimos al director Purdy para que mostraran el lanzamiento de las noticias en la television" respondio Henry

"Pero no va a ser lo mismo!" se quejo Edith

"Aun asi no pueden ir con nosotros, es un viaje de negocios"

"Osea que nos vamos a quedar con tia Delores?" pregunto Margo

"Yo no puedo cuidarlos, tengo que salir de la ciudad" respondio Delores

"Y ya no podemos dejaros con Gru y Lucy despues de la ultima vez, Anna y Kristoff tampoco pueden porque salieron del pais por una mision de la LAV con Nick y Judy, asi que se quedaran al cuidado de sus tios Hans, Elsa, Liv, Robert y Monique, que bueno que les dimos unos dias libres" explico Jessica

"Como agradezco que mis tios Monique y Robert decidieran quedarse mas tiempo aqui en Nueva York" opino Sherman

Margo volteo a ver a Sherman extrañada, puesto que ella al igual que Edith y Agnes no tenian ni idea de lo que Sherman habia hecho con Monique dias atras cuando fue el cumpleaños de Andy.

Despues de desayunar Henry y Jessica fueron a dejar a sus hijos a la escuela y al regresar al Penthouse donde Krei y Delores seguian ahi, por lo que se encargaron de guardar la ropa de los chicos al igual que sus trajes por si las dudas.

Con las cosas de sus hijos empacadas, fueron a dejarlas en casa de la familia Westerguard quienes serian los encargados de recogerlos a la hora de la salida.

A la hora del almuerzo los chicos charlaban en la cafeteria.

"Entonces se van a quedar con los Westerguard?" pregunto Antonio

"Si, luego de lo que paso la ultima vez, lo ultimo que mis padres quieren es dejarnos con Gru y Lucy... otravez" respondio Margo

"No los culpo, pero vean el lado bueno, van a estar en mi casa y Agnes puede hacer esa pijamada que tanto queria con la sabionda y con Kristy" respondio Andy

"Eso si" opino Sherman

"Y podemos ver peliculas, recuerda que este viernes se estrena Infinity War y hay que ponernos al corriente" respondio Birgit

Mas tarde, era la hora de la salida y Hans y Elsa estaban presentes para recogerlos.

"Les fue bien en la escuela?" pregunto Elsa

"Si, nos fue bien mamá" respondió Andy

Los chicos abordaron la camioneta de Hans y Elsa.

"Que vamos a comer hoy?" pregunto Helena

"Tu madre y la señora Mildri fueron a comprar pollo frito al KFC, y otro par de cosas" explico Elsa

"Oh, delicioso, podria comer pollo todo el santo dia" respondio Helena

"Todos sabionda, sabemos que eres un barril sin fondo" opino Andy "Aunque para que me quejo? yo tambien lo soy" respondio Andy

"Y yo en cambio a pesar de mis esfuerzos por adelgazar me sigo viendo gorda" decia Birgit

"Como puedes decir eso?, si tus poderes congelantes absorben la grasa, claro, a diferencia de los mios, yo por eso prefiero una dieta saludable, de que a veces la rompo con Antonio, lo hago, pero no tiene nada de malo siempre y cuando no lo haga todo el tiempo" respondio Margo

"Al menos, yo aun sigo traumado de cuando tu y mamá intentaron convencernos de hacer la dieta de desintoxicarnos comiendo puras ciruelas" opino Sherman

"Si, yo tambien, incluso empece a tener problemas para transformarme" agrego Edith

"Si, y a mi me costo trabajo lanzar flechas esa vez por la falta de energia que tenia" agrego Agnes

"Y hablando de cosas que dan energia, te comiste la caja de chocolates que te di?" pregunto Birgit a Andy

"Algo asi, amo el chocolate, no digo que no, pero me empalaga si lo como en exceso" explico Andy "Por eso los comparto con Helena"

"Talvez empalague, pero a mi me contaron que el chocolate evita el envejecimiento" opino Kristy

"Que no era el cafe?" pregunto Ellinor

"No, estoy cien porciento segura de que era el chocolate" respondio Kristy

"Pues si lo que dices de que el chocolate evita el envejecimiento, entonces Anna y yo somos inmortales" bromeo Elsa

"De verdad lo crees?" pregunto Hans

"Que? no puedo bromear de vez en cuando?" pregunto Elsa

"Nunca dije que no pudieras" respondio Hans

Momentos despues llegaron a la casa de los Arendelle.

"Ya llegaron!" opino Hans

"Si y trajimos sin bromear todo el menu" respondio Liv mientras era ayudada por su cuñado Robert

"Ay no, por que compraron del picante?" se quejo Sherman al ver que sacaban tiras volcano

"Tranquilo Sherman, también compramos de los normales para que no sufras" respondió la señora Mildri

"Menos mal" respondió Sherman

"Y también compramos puré, arroz y unos churrobites" respondio Liv

"Que tienes en contra de la comida mexicana?" pregunto Monique entrando con sus 3 hijos mayores el primero era de 12 años, cabello negro y de ojos azules, el segundo era una niña de 10 castaña y de ojos verdes, y el ultimo era pelirrojo, de ojos color miel y de 7 años

"Que a todo le echan picante" respondió Sherman "y el picante y yo no nos llevamos bien, ya lo dije"

"Mi futura cuñada me enseño que en Mexico tienen un dicho: "lo que a alguien que no es de Mexico pica, para un mexicano no pica en lo mas mínimo, pero cuando pica para un mexicano, quiere decir que a los que no son mexicanos, osea todos ustedes... eh... los va a matar"" explico Margo

"Tu lo dices por que estas mas acostumbrada a la comida mexicana que nosotros" respondio Sherman

"Te sorprenderia saber como es una de las tipicas botanas de alla, 4 sabores de papas, con jicama, pepino, piña, y zanahoria rayada, cacahuates japoneses, salsa valentina y chamoy y gomitas de dulce y aciditas, todo en un mismo plato" explico Margo "Zita me enseño como hacerlas el otro dia, y estaban... uff... deliciosas"

"Ya se me antojo" opino Monique

"Sorpresivamente a mi tambien" agregaron Elsa y Liv

"Ay no, aqui vamos de nuevo" opino Hans

Momentos despues todos se encontraban comiendo en la mesa.

Mientras que los chachorros comian de sus croquetas y un poco de pollo en el piso.

Nota de autor: A diferencia de sus padres el Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina, los cachorros nunca aprendieron a caminar sobre sus patas traseras, solo podian caminar en 4.

"Y Diganme niños, que tanto hicieron en la escuela?" pregunto Liv

"Nos fue bien, en mi clase de biologia disecamos a una rana, fue divertido, y un tanto asqueroso" respondio Helena

"En mi clase de historia nos enseñaron sobre los primeros viajes espaciales, e incluso mencionaron uno de los mas insolitos, el del apolo 18" respondio Margo

"A mi no me fue tan bien en mi clase de geografia, primero nos hablaron del tipo de comerciales que hay en japon, el mas bizarro de todos fuel de un tipo supestamente hecho de helado comiendose a si mismo mientras ve la camara" explico Sherman

"Eso es raro" opino Elsa

"Despues nos hablaron de un pais de europa, tienen unas tradiciones muy... ¿como puedo expresarme sin ofenderlos? extraña" explico Sherman

"Y eso no es todo, su gastronomia es de lo mas bizarro que hemos oido, su platillo mas conocido es "El Gulatzzo"" respondio Birgit

"Que clase de platillo es ese?" pregunto Chandler, el hijo mayor de Robert y Monique

"Es ganzo, metido dentro de una llama, metida dentro de una avestruz, y esa no es la peor parte, porque tambien se comen los ojos... ugh" opino Sherman con escalofrios

"Eso es asqueroso incluso hasta para mi" opino Edith

"Yo he visto, olido, y probado cosas peores que esas" opino Monique

"Nunca te crei tan atrevida cuñada" opino Hans

"Mira quien lo dice, el que tuvo 2 hijos con 2 mujeres" se burlo Monique

Despues de comer, los chicos que tuvieran tarea se encargaron de hacerla.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Monique ella hablaba con Sherman.

"Entonces Penny no es tu unica novia?" pregunto Monique mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre

"Aparte de Penny tambien esta Riley, mi otra novia, desde que ella se mudo con sus padres a Nueva york, ya me acompaña a todos lados, apenas el año pasado me volvi novio de ellas 2, como ninguna queria separarse de mi, y ademas, no les molesta tener que compartirme de novio, de hecho... les gusta" respondio Sherman

"Y de casualidad tu no haz hecho "ya sabes que" con ellas?" pregunto Monique

"Como puedo hacer eso con mis 2 novias? tengo 14! no estoy en edad para esas cosas" respondio Sherman completamente sonrojado

"No? yo tenia tu edad cuando tuve mi primera vez" respondio Monique

"De verdad?" pregunto Sherman incredulo

"Si, mi padre queria obligarme a casarme con alguien que no amaba, incluso mi melliza Angelique la querian casar con el hijo de un duque, ella si estaba enamorada de el, en cambio yo, por eso tuve que negarme, fue en aquel entonces cuando conoci a Robert, de el si me enamore profundamente y tuvimos que sellar nuestro amor para que no me hicieran casarme con alguien mas" explico Monique

"Oh, ya veo, y que vio exactamente en Robert?" pregunto Sherman

"A parte de sus ojos verdes como esmeralda y sus patillas setenteras, tambien sabia cocinar muuy bien" dijo Monique

"De verdad?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, a pesar de que su padre siempre lo regaño por ser un poco... mandilon" respondio Monique

"Que tiene de malo que un hombre cocine? mi difunto padre canino el Sr Peabody, sabia cocinar muy bien, debio ver la cantidad de manjares que hizo cuando invito a los padres de Penny al penthouse cuando ella y yo nos conocimos" respondio Sherman

"Osea que los invito para ver que clase de suegros ibas a tener tu?" pregunto Monique

"Ehh... no exactamente, cuando entre a la escuela a los 7 años, Penny me vio hablando con el Sr Peabody, en la hora del almuerzo, ella se acerco a mi y me llamo "Chico perro" entonces empezamos a pelear, yo perdi el control... y le mordi el brazo" explico Sherman

"Auch!" opino Monique "Y luego?"

"Llamaron al Sr Peabody a la escuela y le notificaron lo que paso, lo que nunca tomo en cuenta es que la directora de Servicios infantiles La Srta Grunion, queria separarme del Sr Peabody, ya que consideraba anormal que un niño fuera criado por un perro, por lo que el Sr Peabody tuvo que invitar a Penny y sus padres a cenar para ver si cambiaban de opinon respecto a mi y a el" explico Sherman

"Y me imagino que todo salio bien verdad?" pregunto Monique

"Claro que salio bien, por razones que desconosco la Srta Grunion desaparecio, en parte lo agradezco" respondio Sherman

"Por experiencia se que es malo desearle el mal a los demas, pero por lo que me dijiste que bueno que desaparecio" opino Monique

"Si, yo no queria separarme de el Sr Peabody, y ya llevo 2 años sin el, que en paz descanse"

"Te dire la verdad, tu Hans me conto todo lo que paso hace 2 años con respecto a ese viaje al espacio, y... lamento lo que le paso a tu padre canino, pero el almenos murio por un bien mayor, se sacrifico para salvar a tu madre" respondio Monique "Se por experiencia que a veces el sacrificio es necesario si es por un bien mayor"

"Si, me lo imagino, almenos ahora vivo tranquilamente con mis padres y mi hermanas" respondio Sherman

"Y yo tambien, un buen esposo, un buen trabajo, 3 hijos, uno en camino... no puedo pedir nada mas" respondio Monique suspirando "Por cierto, si quieres un dia puedo invitarlos a ti y a tu familia a la opera francesa"

"Acaso canta opera?" pregunto Sherman sorprendido

"Una vez lo hice" respondio Monique "Si quieres luego te enseño"

"Y hablando de enseñar, cuando nace la pequeña Sherwin?" pregunto Sherman pegando su oreja en el vientre de Monique

"En Mayo, probablemente en las mismas fechas que la hermanita de tu novia" respondio Monique

"Ya oiste eso pequeña? no puedo esperar para conocerte" respondio Sherman

"Por como se mueve mi hija dentro de mi, se nota que ella tambien quiere conocerte" rio Monique "Tal parece que se van a llevar muy bien"

Mientras tanto en la sala...

"Entonces tu novio es mexicano?" pregunto Amelie, la segunda hija de Robert y Monique

"Si, no se si te topaste con el en la fiesta de Andy, es muy guapo, cabello largo, sedoso y negro y unos ojos azules como el mar de Cancún" decia Margo poniendo su cara de niña embobada y sus ojos de corazones "Todas en mi escuela se lo quieren llevar"

"La perrera de la ciudad no vale" bromeo Edith

Margo se enojo por eso.

Mas tarde en el cuarto de Andy, el platinado buscaba algo en uno de sus baules.

"Exactamente que estas buscando?" pregunto Sherman quien estaba sentado en la cama de Andy

"Es algo que me dio Ostein en mi cumpleaños, no se lo vayas a decir a nadie, ni a mis padres" decia Andy

"Porque? Andy, que fue lo que te dio Ostein?" pregunto Sherman

En ese momento el platinado saco una relativamente pequeña caja de madera para luego regresar a donde estaba Sherman.

Al abrir la caja, Sherman pudo ver el contenido, eran almenos unas 10 fotos de chicas, algunas con poca ropa y otras sin ropa.

"Tienes fotos de chicas desnudas?" pregunto Sherman

"En efecto, aunque prefiero decirles daguerrotipos, Ostein me los dio en secreto en mi cumpleaños y tambien les dio a mis amigos Ken y Ed" explico Andy

"No crees que esto no es del todo bueno?" pregunto Sherman "Que tal si tus padres o tu hermana te descubren?"

"No me van a descubrir, por eso las escondo, y no tienen nada de malo, soy un adolecente que se esta autodescubriendo" respondio Andy

"De acuedo, ¿me podrias dar 2?" pregunto Sherman

"No me digas que es para imaginarte a Penny y a Riley asi?" pregunto Andy sarcasticamente

"No, es para una tarea de biologia" decia Sherman sarcásticamente "Claro que son para mi"

"Oye, tranquilo viejo" respondio Andy extendiendo los brazos "Cual quieres?"

"Esas 2, oye no crees que hay demasiadas rubias aqui?" pregunto Sherman

"Es para imaginarme a Rose, es que es... hermosa en todos los sentidos, antes agradezco que no tengo la mente tan podrida como para imaginarme en los daguerrotipos a mis primas o a mi hermana" respondio Andy

"Si seras idiota, porque no te das cuenta de lo que Birgit siente por ti? con razon te queire remplazar con Ostein" penso Sherman

"Pero cambiando de tema, ese comic encapsulado de la primera aparicion de X-Men que me diste esta genial, donde lo conseguiste y en tan perfectas condiciones?"

"El tio de mi amigo Carl tenia una tienda de historietas, tenia varios ejemplares y de todos los personajes, asi que le pedi uno, que es el que te di, conseguir el comic fue facil, lo dificil fue mandarlo a encapsular al CGC, porque tiene su costo, asi que fui personalmente a que me lo encapsularan, incluso habia otro chico pero de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos marrones que iba a encapsular un comic como ese" explico Sherman

"Que coincidencia, y que curioso que los superheroes ahora sean tan queridos por todos" opino Andy

"Claro, es gracias a las peliculas, y las peliculas hacen que fans nuevos empiecen a leer los comics" respondio Sherman

Sherman habia guardado en su mochila los daguerrotipos que Andy le habia dado.

Esa misma noche era la hora de cenar, Birgit se dirigia al baño, con lo que no contaba era con que Sherman estaba adentro y no le habia puesto seguro, por lo que la castaña termino viendo de mas.

"Ahhh!" grito Birgit

La castaña salio del baño y cerro la puerta bruscamente

"Birgit, estas bien?" preguntaron Elsa y Monique

"Solo dire que probablemente necesite lentes, porque vi doble alla dentro" respondio Birgit tartamudeando

"Doble? a que te refieres con doble?" pregunto Elsa

"No me creerian si se los dijera" dijo Birgit

Elsa y Monique no tenian idea de lo que se referia la castaña.

Momentos despues todos se encontraban cenando sin embargo cuando Sherman llego, Birgit no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

"Birgit porque estas tan roja?" pregunto Hans

"Eh... debe ser por el calor" mintio Birgit

"Lo que les espera a Penny y Riley si se casan con Sherman, van a terminar en silla de ruedas las 2" penso la castaña.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Westerguard Arendelle los chicos se despertaron y desayunaron

"Oye tia Monique, porque no inscribes a tus hijos a mi escuela? es de las mejores que hay en la ciudad" respondio Sherman

"Quisiera, pero dentro de poco Robert, mis hijos y yo tenemos que volver a paris, mis hijos tienen su escuela alla" explico Monique

"Que curioso que ustedes y nosotros enviemos a nuestros hijos a escuelas" respondio Liv

"Si, no como a mis otros hermanos que a sus hijos los educan en casa, aunque ¿para que miento', Liv y yo tuvimos que educar a Andy y a Helena tambien en casa" respondio Hans

Momentos despues los chicos se vistieron para ir a la escuela.

"Mamá no crees que estas exagerando con mi peinado?" pregunto Andy mientras su madre Elsa le hacia un peinado de libro

"Claro que no Andy, y ya tienes el cabello muy largo, mañana iremos a que te lo corten" respondio Elsa

"Ay no!" se quejo el platinado "Me gusta traerlo largo, me da estilo"

"Te gustaria traerlo igual de largo que yo?" pregunto Elsa pues tenia el cabello suelto

"No, tampoco asi" respondio Andy

"Te lo dije" respondio Elsa

"Que bueno que a mi no me tienen que hacer eso, je je" respondio Helena mientras su madre Liv le hacia una trenza francesa

"Me hiciste recordar cuando le tuve que cortar el cabello a Antonio" respondio Margo mientras le hacia sus 2 coletas a Agnes

"Le cortaste el cabello a Antonio?" pregunto Sherman

"Fue cuando apenas Gru y Lucy lo adoptaron, el queria impresionarme, y Edith... bueno, digamos que intento cambiarle el look, y... no le salio bien, por lo que yo tuve que corregirselo" explico Margo

"No me imagino a Antonio con el cabello corto" opino Ellinor

"Imaginate que parecia Freddie Mercury en su etapa de cuando traia bigote" respondio Margo

"Tan relamido se puso?" pregunto Kristy

"Algo" respondio Margo

Momentos despues Hans, Elsa y Liv dejaban a los chicos en la escuela.

Despues de eso, los 3 fueron a sus respectivos trabajos, Hans y Liv en Industrias Peabody, y Elsa en una tienda de vestidos que habia inaugurado hace poco.

Elsa llego a su tienda de vestidos y la abrio, y su asistente estaba ahi esperando.

"Kara! llegaste temprano" opino Elsa

"Lo se, no me iba a perder el lanzamiento, y tu amiga aparecera en la television" respondio Kara quien era una mujer de 25 años, pelirroja, cabello corto, ojos color rojo vino

Mas tarde en la escuela, los chicos se encontraban en la cafeteria, habian suspendido algunas de las primeras clases para que pudieran ver el lanzamiento.

En la tele se podia ver a Allister Krei hablando con una reportera.

"Se supone que tus padres estan entre la tripulacion?" pregunto Riley

"Si, ahora que volte la camara podras verlos" respondio Sherman

En la television, Allister explicaba en que consistia el lanzamiento.

"Al alcanzar los 40,000 pies, la nave se desprendera del avion, y se encenderan las primeras turbinas, cuando la nave alcance la estratosfera se encenderan las segundas turbinas impulsando la nav hacia la mesosfera" explico Krei

"Y exactamente en que consiste la mision de los astronautas que abandonaran la tierra?" pregunto la reportera

"Realizar un viaje a Marte en busca de vida, y dentro de unos 5 años enviaremos a los primeros humanos a crear la primera colonia terrestre en Marte" explico Krei "2 de nuestros tripulantes, Henry y Jessica Peabody dueños de "industrias Peabody" apoyaron mi idea, por esta razon los invite a ver el lanzamiento"

Ahora en la television mostraban a Henry y a Jessica desde sus asientos.

"Diganme señores Peabody, ¿que opinan sobre la colonizacion de otros planetas?" pregunto la reportera

"Yo pienso que la colonizacion humana en otros planetas es buena siempre y cuando sea para su beneficio y no para perjudicarlo" respondio Jessica

"Apoyo lo que mi esposa dice, si un planeta se coloniza hay que utilizarlo para su beneficio, la poblacion de este planeta esta creciendo exponencialmente, necesitamos expandir nuestras fronteras, hallar nuevos mundos capaz de sustentar vida, y quien sabe, una alinaza extraterreste no nos caeria nada mal, claro, si es que la encontramos" respondio Henry

"Ay, no puedo creer que papá piense en esas cosas" se lamento Margo

"Que tiene de malo? conocer a un extraterrestre no estaria nada mal" opino Edith

Mientras tanto en las instalaciones de Allister Krei, en asociacion con la Nasa revisaban todos los preparativos del lanzamiento.

"Inicia el conteo y nos preparamos para la separacion" respondio una piloto

"Muy bien, a partir de qui comienza su largo viaje, ojala y nos traigan un recuerdo" respondio uno de los jefes de la nasa

"Afirmativo" respondio la piloto

En ese momento las luces del centro de control y de varios lugares, entre ellos, nueva York y el avion se apagaron repentinamente.

"Ahh dios!" exclamo uno de los pilotos de la nave

Mientras tanto en la escuela varios de los chicos se alarmaban por el fallo electrico, lo mismo en industrias Peabody, Hans y Elsa no entendian que habia pasado.

Mientras tanto en el avion las turbinas empezaron a apagarse.

"No se preocupen, solo es una falla de energia" aseguro Allister

De un momento a otro las luces de todos los lugares volvieron a encenderse.

"Que hiciste?" pregunto uno de los pilotos del avión

"Yo no fui! ¡Todo se restableció!" respondió otro de los pilotos del avión

De repente todas las luces del avion se volvieron a encender.

"Ya vieron? Fue solo una falla de energía" respondió Allister

El avión volvió a encender las turbinas y volvió a elevarse.

"Fallaron los motores, pero volvieron a encender" respondio uno de los pilotos del transbordador

"Probablemente me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero tendremos que abortar el lanzamiento" respondio uno de los jefes de la nasa

"Abortando ignición de turbinas" respondio una piloto en la nave presionando el interruptor

"Abortando ignición de turbinas" decía otro de los pilotos

Pero por mas que movían el interruptor de la nave, no sucedia nada.

"Las turbinas no responden, continua el conteo para la ignición" respondio la piloto

"Torre de control, vamos a tener que continuar con la ignición, nos separaremos del avion, abortaremos el lanzamiento e iremos al campo de emergencia" respondio uno de los astronautas

"No! Ustedes deben continuar con su misión" respondio uno de los de control

"Afirmativo, nos preparamos para la separación" respondió la piloto mientras comienza la ignición

En la nave intentaban separarse del avion pero no funcionaba.

"No responden los seguros" decía uno de los pilotos

"19... 18... 17..." decía uno de los de la nasa

Los pilotos del transbordador hacían lo posible, pero na nave no se separaba del avion.

"15... 14... 13... 12...11... 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3..." decía uno de los jefes de la nasa quien hacia el conteo

"Y si tienen suerte, podrán escuchar la gran explosión supersónica" decía Krei

En ese momento las turbinas pequeñas del transbordador se encendieron, y la tripulación del avión empezó a tener una gran sacudida.

Jessica se quitó el cinturón de su asiento y se levantó para intentar ayudar a Krei a encontrar un lugar.

Mientras tanto, 2 jets que estaban detrás del avion veian la escena.

En la escuela de los chicos al igual que en muchos lugares informaban del acontecimiento.

"Nos han informado que el lanzamiento del transbordador de Industrias Krei esta pasando por una grave emergencia, los seguros que sujetaban a la nave con el avion, no se liberaron, y las turbinas encendieron, ahora impulsan a ambas naves hacia el espacio" respondieron los de las noticias

"Esto es grave" opino Ellinor, pero al voltear, no había rastro de los chicos

En ese momento Sherman, Penny, Margo, Antonio, Riley, Andy, Helena, Birgit, Zita, Edith y Agnes salían de la escuela, empezaron a correr y se pusieron sus trajes al entrar al callejón.

Devuelta en el interior del avion, varios tubos de respiración salieron para mantener vivos a los pasajeros, mientras tanto, Jessica ayudaba a Krei a llegar a su asiento.

"Ignicion de turbinas secundarias en menos 5 segundos!" dijo uno de los pilotos del transbordador.

Jessica logro poner a Krei en su asiento, y abrocharle su cinturón.

En ese momento las segundas turbinas se encendieron y por la fuerza de velocidad, Jessica salio volando hasta llegar a la parte trasera del avion.

Ahora con las segundas turbinas encendidas, el avion y la nave se alejaban mas y mas.

"Que rayos es eso?" pregunto uno de los pilotos de uno de los jets

"Son 11 objetos no identificados llegando por el norte" dijo uno de los de la nasa

"Afirmativo" respondió una piloto de la nave

"Y se acercan muy rápido" agrego el de la nasa

Era "La Fuerza del tiempo" la que se acercaba volando ya que sus trajes tenían ahora la función de volar, bueno, menos Sherman y Antonio.

En el interior del avión, Jessica intentaba agarrar uno de los tubos de respiración, pero al voltear vio a sus salvadores.

Los chicos aterrizaron en el techo del avión, Agnes fue la encargada de usar sus flechas explosivas de desatorar los seguros de la nave del avión, una vez hecho eso, todo el equipo se encargo de empujar hacia arriba la nave y alejarla del avión pues las turbinas habían quemado el ala trasera y los timones de profundidad.

En el avión ahora los tripulantes quedaron momentáneamente en gravedad cero, pero al cabo de unos segundos entraron al campo gravitacional de la tierra y empezaron a caer.

De vuelta con los chicos, ellos lograron impulsar lo suficientemente lejos la nave para que continuaran con su misión, pero no tenían idea de que haber dejado que la nave se fuera les costaría muy caro en un futuro no muy lejano.

Al voltear vieron como el avión caía dando vueltas, por lo que volaron rápidamente para tratar de evitar que el avión cayera.

"Penny, Riley, Margo Antonio, Zita y yo sujetaremos el ala derecha, ustedes sujeten el ala izquierda!" ordeno Sherman al resto

En el interior del avión Jessica había logrado llegar a su lugar y se puso el cinturón a tiempo.

Devuelta con los chicos, ambos lados del equipo intentaron sujetar las alas del avión, pero la gravedad y el peso no beneficiaban ni a los chicos, ni al avión.

El ala derecha se destruyo, Andy, Birgit, Edith y Agnes lograron quitarse a tiempo, pero Helena se mantuvo mas tiempo y como fue la que recibió la explosión de manera directa, esta le termino quemando las manos.

"Helena!" grito Andy

Y acto seguido volaron rápidamente hacia el avión que ahora caía en picada.

De un momento a otro, la segunda ala del avión se desprendió, cosa que saco a Sherman, Penny, Riley, Margo y Antonio volando, pero regresaron para intentar sujetarlo.

Riley con ayuda de Penny, se sujeto del techo del avion y creo un campo de fuerza para alentar la caída.

Pero no funcionaba.

Mientras tanto entre Sherman, Margo , Edith y Antonio llegaron a la parte delantera del avión para intentar sujetarlo.

Entre Andy y Birgit apagaba el fuego de las alas destruidas.

No obstante, Andy se encargo de rescatar a su hermanita menor.

Al final con mucho esfuerzo, lograron aterrizar el avion en una estadio de beisbol en dode habia un partido.

Toda la gente se emociono al ver que la Fuerza del tiempo habia recatado el avion.

Zita con su brazo bionico abrio la puerta y el equipo entro para ver el estado de la tripulacion.

"Estan todos bien?" preguntaon Sherman y Riley

Henry y Jessica voltearon a ver a sus salvadores.

"Estan bien?" preguntaron Sherman y Margo

Esto ocasiono que el resto de los pasajeros volteara a verlos.

Henry y Jessica afirmaron nerviosamente con la cabeza.

"Bueno, solo espero que esta experiencia no evite que vuelen en el futuro, estadisticamente hablando, es la mejor forma de volar" respondió Sherman

La Fuerza del Tiempo salio del avión y vieron como eran felicitados por todo mundo, estaban transmitiendo mundialmente, en la LAV festejaban, en Industrias Peabody también, en la Nasa igual, en Japon 2 hermanos junto con su tia veian atentos la escena en television, en Mexico una familia de zapateros tambien veia la escena, al igual que la familia de Antonio donde las mas emocionadas eran sus primas, en le escuela de los chicos tambien festejaban, en todas partes, incluso los agentes que estaban en sus respectivas misiones alrededor del mundo.

El equipo sonrio al ver como eran festejados, para despues salir volando de aquel estadio...


	10. Chapter 10

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY, YA SE LO QUE LES DIJE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, PERO HOY TUVE ALGO DE TIEMPO PARA ACTUALIZAR Y CREO QUE MAÑANA TAMBIEN LO TENDRE.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, YO TAMBIEN SOY DE LOS QUE SE PREOCUPA CUANDO NO ACTUALIZAN , COMO POR EJEMPLO, MADAME PURPLE LLEVA UN MES SIN ACTUALIZAR, Y YA SE ESTRENO FROZEN 2, ESPERO QUE ACTUALICE PRONTO, LO DEL SUEÑO DE ELSA, CON FORME AVNCEN LOS CAPITULOS SE REVELARAN MAS COSAS, ANDY TENDRIA UN LOOK COMO EL DE SU JOVEN ABUELO ADGAR, EL ACCIDENTE DE AVION MAS BIEN FUE SABOTAJE, AHORA VEZ DE DONDE SHERMAN SALIO TAN LIBERAL?, GRACIAS POR LOS DATOS DE ROBERT Y MONIQUE.**

Capitulo 10: Mucho mas alla

"Bueno, solo espero que esta experiencia no evite que vuelen en el futuro, estadisticamente hablando, es la mejor forma de volar" respondió Sherman

La Fuerza del Tiempo salio del avión y vieron como eran felicitados por todo mundo, estaban transmitiendo mundialmente, en la LAV festejaban, en Industrias Peabody también, en la Nasa igual, en Japon 2 hermanos junto con su tia veian atentos la escena en television, en Mexico una familia de zapateros tambien veia la escena, al igual que la familia de Antonio donde las mas emocionadas eran sus primas, en le escuela de los chicos tambien festejaban, Idun y Vidar veian sorprendidos la transmicion, en todas partes festejaban, incluso los agentes de la LAV que estaban en sus respectivas misiones alrededor del mundo.

El equipo sonrio al ver como eran festejados, para despues salir volando de aquel estadio...

Esa misma tarde, en casa de los Westerguard, los chicos eran felicitados por sus respectivos padres.

"fue increible lo que hicieron alla!" exclamo Elsa

"Gracias mamá" respondio Andy

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Helena, la pelirroja Westerguard debido a las fuertes quemaduras que habia sufrido en sus manos.

"Auch, duele!" se quejo Helena aguantando el dolor mientras su madre le enolvia las manos con vendas

"Lo siento hija, pero tienes las manos completamente quemadas, y no podemos abusar siempre de los poderes curativos de tu tia y de Kurt" decia Liv

"Pero ellos son los que siempre nos curan de nuestros males... auch!" se quejo Helena

Sin embargo unas pequeñas chispas salieron de la mano de la niña pelirroja, cosa que ni ella ni su madre notaron.

En ese momento llegaron los padres de los chicos.

"Mamá! papá! exclamaron Sherman, Margo, Edith y Agnes corriendo a abrazar a sus padres

"Hijos, no tienen idea de cuanto les agradecemos por salvarnos!" exclamo Henry

"Teniamos que hacerlo, no estabamos dispuestos a perderlos... otra vez" respondio Sherman

Henry y Jessica agradecieron a Hans y Elsa por haber cuidado de sus hijos.

Mas tarde, Henry, Jessica, Sherman, Margo, Edith, Agnes y los hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina llegaron al penthouse, cenaron, e hicieron y cuando llego la noche se fueron a dormir.

Los chicos salian del cine de ver Avengers: Infinity War, y no estaban en el mejor estado que digamos, estaban... traumatizados.

"No puedo creer que Thanos ganara, no puedo creer que matara a nuestros heroes!" se lamento Andy "Mato a Doctor strange que era uno de mis favoritos"

"La bruja escarlata era mi favorita y tambien acabo con ella y con vision!" sollozaba Helena quien todavia tenia las bendas en sus manos

"Spiderman era mi favorito y mira nada mas como me lo dejo! hecho polvo, hasta ya lo estaba emparejando con Mantis!" se queja Ed

"Es enserio?" pregunto Edith sarcasticamente

"Que tiene? Mantis es linda" respondio Ed

Ese comentario no le hizo mucha gracia a Angelita.

"Pero no tanto como tu" respondio Ed mirando a su novia

"Algo debe significar que solo quedaran vivos los vengadores originales" decia Margo

"Tu crees?" pregunto Antonio

"Claro" respondio Margo "Y a mi se me hace que Capitana Marvel va a ser algo clave para Avengers 4"

"Pues no se ustedes, pero esa nueva armadura que tiene Iron man aqui, me gusto" respondio Sherman

"A poco piensas hacerte un nuevo traje con nanotecnologia?" pregunto Penny

"Es posible" respondio Sherman

Mas tarde en casa de los Peabody, los chicos discutian respecto a sus teorias con Avengers 4.

"A ver, como pueden regresar los heroes desaparecidos?" pregunto Birgit

"Probablemente esten dentro de la gema del alma" respondio Ken

"Es posible, pero algo no me cuadra, que habra pasado con Ant man y con Wasp?" pregunto Ellinor

"Eso lo tendremos que averiguar en su pelicula, oi rumores de que el reino cuantico tendra cierta importancia" respondio Riley

"Soy yo, o el que hace de Spiderman tiene una voz muy parecida a la de Kurt" opino Helena

"Es tu imaginacion sabionda" respondio Andy

"No se si pueda soportar esperar un año para ver Avengers 4" decia Edith "Y esa ni siquiera titulo tiene"

"Yo oi que se puede titular "Avengers: Endgame"" respondio Sherman

"Yo pienso que se va a titular "Avengers: Dissasembled" respondio Andy

Sin embargo Monique veia a los chicos hablar desde el marco de la puerta.

Monique va hacia el comedor en donde Elsa y Jessica hablaban.

"Es increible lo que dicen esos niños" respondio Monique

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Jessica

"No paran de hablar con mis mijos sobre la pelicula que vieron hoy" respondio Monique

"No los culpo, ellos han estado muy al pendiente gracias a Sherman de estas peliculas" respondio Elsa quien tenia una copa con hielos los cuales estaba comiendo "incluso mi hermana y mi cuñado son fans de esas peliculas"

"A ti no te gustan las peliculas de superheroes?" pregunto Monique

"Al contrario, me gustan, aun me acuerdo cuando yo era niña, estar encerrada alrededor de 4 paredes no era nada lindo, osea la soldedad es buena, no crean que no, pero despues de 13 años... te enloquece" respondio Elsa "Por eso papá me compraba libros, era lindo imaginarme en eseos lugares, sin embargo entre esos libros habia una historieta, a mi me extraño ver algo como eso, aun asi la empece a leer, me parecio bastante interesante"

En ese momento Elsa saco de su bolso un comic de "Unncany X-Men" el cual tenia a Ice man y a Emma Frost en la portada y estaba en una bolsa especial

"En serio tienes este comic?" pregunto Monique

"Asi es, aun me acuerdo la primera vez cuando lo lei, debi tener unos 13 años, 12 o 13 años, este comic, me encanto desde la primera vez, me senti tan identificada con ice man por el simple hecho de ser alguien marginada y con poderes congelantes a los que la gente le teme, y... ¿para que miento? la vestimenta blanca de Emma frost me gusto, y ese apodo que tiene de "Reina Blanca" me gusto, a parte, uno de los libros que habia leido en aquel entonces, tenia fotografias de vestidos muy bonitos" explico Elsa

"Eso explica porque abriste hace poco una tienda de vestidos" respondio Monique

"Me gusta confeccionar vestidos, incluso este blanco que traigo puesto, esta hecho con mis poderes" respondio Elsa

"Es increible lo que puedes hacer" opino Monique

"Yo tambien me sorprendi la primera vez que me hizo una demostracion de sus poderes, incluso me hizo uno" explico Jessica

"He podido hacer muchos vestidos con mi hielo" explico Elsa "Y yo misma los he personalizado"

En ese momento el vestido cambio a ser uno azul celeste, luego a uno verde con flores rosas, luego a uno azul oscuro, y por ultimo regreso a su vestido blanco.

"Fascinante" respondio Monique

"Incluso a Liv y a Jessica les he llegado a hacer ropa de hielo y vaya que les ha gustado, tambien en algunos eventos fromales les he llegado a hacer ropa de hielo a mi hijo Andy, la unica que desconoce mis poderes es mi asistente Kara" respondio Elsa

"Y no sospecha por tu color de cabello o por el aire acondicionado que pones en la tienda?" pregunto Jessica

"No, a ella tambien le gusta el frio, y en cuanto a mi color de cabello, le ije que es un rubio muy claro, aunque llego a pensar que eran canas" respondio Elsa

"De verdad?" pregunto Jessica

"Si, ni que estuviera yo tan vieja, tengo 35 años" respondio Elsa

"Lo mismo piensan de Judy, como su cabello es rubio cenizo, como entre gris y plateado, tambien piensan que tiene mas edad, y no es asi, yo a mis 31 años me veo muy bien" respondio Jessica

"Aun no puedo creer que tuvieras a Sherman cuando acababas de cumplir 17" respondio Monique

"Si, ni yo me la crei en aquel entonces cuando supe que iba a ser madre tan joven" respondio Jessica "Fue suerte que mi hijo sobreviviera siendo prematuro, era tan pequeño e indefenso, por eso le pedi a la vida y la la ciencia que lo dejara vivir, y ahora miralo, tiene 14 años, muchos amigos, 3 hermanas, no puedo pedir nada mas para el"

"Y aun cuando te casaste con Henry, porque no tuvieron mas hijos?" pregunto Monique "incluso en aquel planeta?"

"En aquel momento no le encontramos sentido, tener otro hijo no remplazaria a los que ya teniamos, y cuando regresamos aqui a la tierra, consideramos una bendicion a Agnes, por eso decidimos quedarnos asi" explico Jessica

"Pero porque le pusiste Sherman a tu hijo?-pregunto Monique

"Pues le puse Sherman porque el nombre me gusto" respondio Jessica

"Y si hubieras tenido una niña?" pregunto Monique

"Tenia un par de opciones como Samantha, Victoria, Shirley, o Daisy como mi segundo nombre" respondio Jessica

"Y tu Elsa? porque le pusiste Andy a tu hijo?" pregunto Monique

"Andy en realidad es de cariño, le puse Anders por un rey sobre el que lei en un libro y Adgar como mi padre" respondio Elsa "Aunque Hans queria llamarlo Hans Westerguard II o junior como diria aquel, o Hansel, pero a mi no me parecio ningun nombre, por lo que me dejo a mi escoger" explico Elsa "Cuando nacio, Anna llamo a mi hijo Andy y asi le decimos de cariño, aunque tambien pense en otras opciones como Eirik, Lief, Evan, Mattias o Danhy"

"Y si en vez de Andy hubieras tenido una niña, como la habrias llamado?" pregunto Monique

"Pues la habría llamado Idun Elizabet, o incluso Alin Idun" respondió Elsa

"Son lindos nombres" opino Monique

"Y eso que tambien pense en otros nombres, Bruni, porque asi se llamaba una pequeña mascota que tuve, o tambien en Idina" respondio Elsa "aunque a decir verdad no me imagino una vida sin mi hijo, es mi razon de vivir"

Mientras tanto con Idun y Vidar, Idun tarareaba la voz que no dejaba de escuchar.

"Asi suena la voz que oyes? porque yo le encuentro un extraño parecido a esto" respondio Vidar buscando algo en su celular

En ese momento el castaño puso el remix de la cancion "More" de Usher, mas en especifico desde el minuto 2:22.

"Escucha" respondio Vidar

Idun oyo con atencion el fragmento de la cancion, y tenia un extraño parecido a la voz que ella escuchaba.

"Que raro que se parezca" opino Idun "aun asi tiene que tener un significado"

"De cualquier forma es escalofriante el parecido" opino Vidar

"Si... escalofirante" respondio Idun

Devuelta con Kailtyn y el Sr Peabody.

"Wow, se nota que ese asunto del avion fue una completa locura" opino Kaitlyn dandole un sorbo a su te

"Si crees que fue una locura, eso es porque te perdiste de cuando tu tia Agnes dio su primer concierto y en vivo" respondio el Sr Peabody

**Septiembre 2024**

"Como de que no vas a venir?" pregunto Agnes quien ahora tiene 16 años y traia puesto un vestido azul oscuro que le llegaba a antes de las rodillas (algo parecido al de Elsa en el corto de Olaf) y unos lentes de contacto color azul.

"Lo siento Agnes, pero surgio una emergencia familiar y no podre ir" respondio el novio de Agnes, David con quien tenia una llamada holografica

"Pero lo prometiste!" se quejo Agnes sonando como una completa inmadura

"Lo lamento, pero pueden grabar el concierto y enviarmelo verdad?" pregunto David

"Si, pero no va a ser lo mismo sin ti" decia Agnes

"Lo se, aun asi quiero que este concierto sea la noche de tu vida" respondio David

"Se supone que la noche de mi vida sera en nuestra luna de miel" respondio Agnes sarcasticamente

"A lo que me refiero es que aunque no este yo, des el concierto de tu vida, piensa que si estoy ahi" respondio David

"Eso hare" respondio sonriendo sin poder evitar que se derramara una lagrima

La comunicacion se corto, en eso alguien interrumpe a Agnes.

"Rapido Agnes, ya en unos minutos vamos a salir al escenario!"

"Perdon Helena, y Kristy donde esta?" pregunto Agnes

"Aqui estoy" respondio Kristy quien estaba un poco palida

"Estas bien? te vez muy palida" opino Agnes

"Perdon, pero estaba vomitando en el baño, creo que los chocolates que me dio Helena ayer estaban echados a perder" respondio Kristy quien traia un vestido como el de Agnes pero en verde oscuro y unos lentes de contacto color verde

"Claro que no" reclamo Helena quien traia el mismo vestido pero en color rosa oscuro y unos lentes de contacto color rosa

"Yo tampoco lo creo, yo tambien comi y no me siento mal" respondio Agnes

"Pues no se ustedes, pero a mi me hicieron daño, o talvez fue la comida china de ayer" respondio Kristy intentando recordar "da igual, ya me tome algo para sentirme mejor"

"Que bueno, porque salimos en un minuto" respondio Helena

"Sabes si nuestras familias ya estan en sus lugares?" pregunto Agnes

"Si, Andy me llamo hace 10 minutos, dijo que tuvieron problemas para llegar" explico Helena "Pero que ya llegaron todos, que Kurt ya viene para aca, incluso tu familia ya esta en sus lugares"

"Que alivio, Sherman y tia Elsa fueron los que me inspiraron para ser cantante, asi que espero que estos años aprendiendo con ellos y con los hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina hayan valido la pena" respondió Agnes un tanto nerviosa

"Relajate Agnes, las 3 estamos juntas en esto" respondio Kristy "Yo aprendi a relajarme gracias a Ken"

"Lo dices porque te entregaste a el en la prision rusa hace 2 meses" respondio Helena sarcasticamente

"Ya lo se, que bueno que el pudo salir el dia de ayer para poder venir a verme" respondio Kristy

En ese momento aparecio Kurt con un pantalon y botas negras y solo traia puesto un chaleco morado, lentes de contacto color morado y un tatuaje de un sol en el hombro izquierdo.

"Ya llego por quien lloraban" respondio Kurt

"Al fin llegas" opino Helena yendo a besarlo en los labios

"Perdon por la tardanza, pero Andy tuvo problemas para traerme" explico Kurt

"Si, lo se" respondio Helena "Por cierto lindo tatuaje"

"Gracias" respondio Kurt

Momentos despues era la hora de la verdad.

"Ciudad de Nueva York, demosle la bienvenida a "Los Cuatro Grandes"" respondio el presentador

La multitud enloquece, y los cuatro salen al escenario y aparece un holograma gigante de ellos.

Luces, rosas, verdes, azules y moradas se encendian en secuencia, empezando por la azul

Agnes:_ All dressed up and ready to party_

_Cruising down the boulevard, a rooftop down, yeah_

Helena & Kristy: _Welcome to the club, get into the sound_

_Mr DJ put your record on and spin it around and round_

_We're gonna burn this club to the ground_

Los 4:_ Boom boom_

_What'cha gonna do when the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_So put your hands up high gonna blow your mind_

_When the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_Boom boom_

_What'cha gonna do when the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_Boom boom_

__What'cha gonna do?__What'cha gonna do?__

_Do you like it?_

Kurt: _(I like it)_

Helena: _Put your feet on the ground move up on the dance floor_

Kristy: _Addicted to the sound, Mr DJ's gonna give you some more_

_Las 3: Speakers gonna blow up like dynamite_

_Party detected by satellites_

_We're gonna burn this club to the ground_

Los 4:_ Boom boom_

_What'cha gonna do when the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_So put your hands up high, gonna blow your mind_

_When the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_Boom boom_

__What'cha gonna do when the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co__Boom boom__

_What'cha gonna do?_

_What'cha gonna do?_

_Do you like it?_

Kurt: _(I like it)_

Agnes:_ It's cool, you know, we've gotta going on_

_Up on the dance floor oh (oh), just get in the floor_

_Hey Mr DJ, gotta give me an earthquake_

_Why don't you play me the last and the best of Rick Astley_

_Boom boom_

_What'cha gonna do when the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_So put your hands up high, gonna blow your mind_

_When the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_Boom boom_

_What'cha gonna do when the club goes lo-o-o-o-o-co_

_Boom boom_

_What'cha gonna do?_

_What'cha gonna do?_

_Do you like it?_

Kurt: _(I like it)_

De vuelta con Kaitlyn y el Sr Peabody.

"Wow, entonces si fue un concierto muy loco" opino Kailtyn

"Vaya que lo fue, pero creo que me adelante, regresando a donde nos quedamos..."

**Mayo 2018**

Birgit se encontraba en el Central Park, aun no terminaba de superar cuando se encontro a Sherman en el baño poco tiempo atras.

"Que tienes Birgit?" pregunto Monique

"Esto un tanto inquieta, aun sigo sin superar que vi a Sherman en el baño" respondio Birgit

"Hablas de que lo viste por accidente haciendo sus necesidades?" pregunto Monique

"No exactamente, hablo que lo que tenia" respondio Birgit

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Monique

"Si le digo promete no decircelo a nadie?" pregunto Birgit

"Lo prometo" respondio Monique

Birgit se acerco al oido de la francesa y le susurro lo que habia visto, consa que hizo que la expresion de la rubia cambiara de una normal a una de horror.

"Que tu amigo Sherman tiene que cosa?!" pregunto Monique horrorizada

"Si, ni yo me la crei la primera vez, y mi cerebro por alguna razon no ha querido borrar esa imagen" respondio Birgit

"No puede ser, eso que tiene Sherman no es normal... o si?" pregunto Monique

"No, ni de broma lo es, no se si lo que tiene fue por la radiacion o ya nacio asi" respondio Birgit "Lo que puedo decir es que cuando el se case con Penny o con Riley, ellas 2 se van a llevar una gran, muy grande sorpresa, tanto que van a cojear por mucho tiempo" respondio Birgit


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo 11: La vida no es como antes

Birgit se encontraba en el Central Park, aun no terminaba de superar cuando se encontro a Sherman en el baño poco tiempo atras.

"Que tienes Birgit?" pregunto Monique

"Esto un tanto inquieta, aun sigo sin superar que vi a Sherman en el baño" respondio Birgit

"Hablas de que lo viste por accidente haciendo sus necesidades?" pregunto Monique

"No exactamente, hablo que lo que tenia" respondio Birgit

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Monique

"Si le digo promete no decircelo a nadie?" pregunto Birgit

"Lo prometo" respondio Monique

Birgit se acerco al oido de la francesa y le susurro lo que habia visto, consa que hizo que la expresion de la rubia cambiara de una normal a una de horror.

"Que tu amigo Sherman tiene que cosa?!" pregunto Monique horrorizada

"Si, ni yo me la crei la primera vez, y mi cerebro por alguna razon no ha querido borrar esa imagen" respondio Birgit

"No puede ser, eso que tiene Sherman no es normal... o si?" pregunto Monique

"No, ni de broma lo es, no se si lo que tiene fue por la radiacion o ya nacio asi" respondio Birgit "Lo que puedo decir es que cuando el se case con Penny o con Riley, ellas 2 se van a llevar una gran, muy grande sorpresa, tanto que van a cojear por mucho tiempo" respondio Birgit

Mientras tanto en casa de los Arendelle-Westerguard, la situación de Helena estaba lejos de mejorar, ya casi no podía hacer nada, como tenia ambas manos vendadas, apenas podía hacer algo, ya ni podía tocar nada por el dolor que le causaban las quemaduras.

Cierto día, Andy quien le hacía compañía a su hermanita, veían un documental.

"Como vas de tus manos sabionda?" pregunto Andy

"Aun me duele, y como no las puedo mover, se me empiezan a acalambrar, y eso es horrible" respondió Helena

"Déjame ver" respondió Andy

Con mucho cuidado, el platinado quito las vendas de su hermanita menor y vio que sus manos estaban extremadamente rojas, en algunas partes habían ampollas y en otras la piel seguía abierta.

"Uy, esto esta feo" opino Andy

"Lo sé, ¡auch! ¡Duele!" se quejó Helena

"Lo siento sabionda, voy a ayudarte con eso" respondió Andy

Acto seguido, el platinado aplico una ligera capa de escarcha en las manos quemadas de su hermanita para bajar el dolor.

"Oh, eso se sintió bien, ya me siento mejor" respondió Helena suspirando "gracias a dios que tengo un hermano mayor para que siempre vea por mi"

"Si, aunque a veces seamos los 2 un barril sin fondo por tanto que comemos" respondió Andy mientras volvía a envolver las manos a su hermanita.

"Que puedo decir? Nuestro gusto por la comida lo teníamos que sacar de nuestro papá" respondió Helena

Esa misma noche, Elsa volvía a ser atormentada por esa pesadilla en donde Weaselton abusaba de ella, la platinada seguía sin entender porque soñaba eso, si Weaselton llevaba 14 años muerto.

Necesitaba respuestas.

A la mañana siguiente Andy quien se había quedado dormido con su hermanita abrazándolo despertó.

"Psst sabionda, despierta, despierta sabionda" susurro Andy

"Mghhh que paso?" pregunto Helena bostezando

"Ya es de día" respondió Andy

"Tan pronto? Quería seguir dormida un rato más, estas bien fresquecito Andy" respondió Helena

En ese momento uno de los nevaditos subió de un salto a la cama.

"Oh, hola pequeñín, ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunto Helena

En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió, era Hans.

"Hijos, bajen a desayunar" respondió el padre de ambos.

"Vamos papá" respondieron ambos

Momentos después, Andy y Helena bajaron a desayunar, en la mesa estaban todos, incluyendo Anna y Kristoff quienes habían vuelto de su misión de la LAV la noche anterior.

Pero alguien faltaba.

"Y mamá donde esta?" pregunto Andy

"Tuvo que salir temprano a hacer algo antes de ir a trabajar" explico Hans

"Y no dijo que haría?" pregunto Anna

"No quiso decirme" respondió Hans

"Eso es raro, incluso para ella" opino Monique y luego vio a Hans "¿Ella siempre fue así?"

"Cuando la conocí era seria y algo tímida y estaba algo triste por la muerte de sus padres" explico Hans "Cuando el viejo Weaselton me contrato, primero conocí a Anna, ella me presento a los demás, Kristoff me cayó bien, aunque a veces era un poco inmaduro"

"No te burles" respondió Kristoff

"Sin embargo cuando conocí a Elsa, ella… era algo reservada, poco a poco nos fuimos conociendo, y cuando menos nos lo esperamos, ¡boom! Ya estábamos esperando un hijo" explico Hans

"Si, hace unos días Elsa menciono algo de eso, incluso me conto que tu querías ponerle a Andy Hans Westerguard II o Junior como diría aquel" opino Monique intentando aguantar la risa

"Es enserio que me querías poner así?" pregunto Andy

"Si, pero a tu madre no le pareció, antes yo era un poco egocéntrico, quería demostrarles a mis hermanos que yo podía ser mejor que ellos… en todo" respondió Hans

"Al menos algunos si se sorprendieron, otros como Derek, o Linus te siguen viendo como poca cosa" respondió Robert

Más tarde Los chicos Arendelle Westerguard Bjorman y Hattaway eran llevados a la escuela.

Una vez ahí se despidieron de sus respectivos padres y entraron.

Mientras tanto, Elsa se encontraba en un consultorio médico, más en específico en el área de problemas mentales.

"Explíqueme señorita Arendelle, ¿qué es lo que ve usted en su sueño?" preguntó el doctor

"Bueno… en mi sueño, se supone que estoy en mi cama, durmiendo, sin embargo, la puerta se abre, es mi ex jefe, de repente siento un pinchazo, después siento como él me está tocando todo el cuerpo, un agudo dolor en mis piernas, él está encima de mi sudando y jadeando y de repente siento como algo caliente entra dentro de mi parte baja, siempre me despierto en esa parte de mi sueño, y no entiendo por qué lo tengo, mi ex jefe Weaselton murió hace 14 años, no debería estar soñando con el" respondió Elsa

"Dígame, ¿usted tuvo alguna experiencia traumática cuando trabajo con él?" preguntó el doctor

"Bueno, mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente marítimo, en aquel entonces vivía con mi hermana y su novio que ahora es su esposo, apenas habían reclutado a un hombre pelirrojo que es el padre de mi hijo" explico Elsa

"Bueno, es en parte normal, si usted tuvo malas experiencias con su antiguo jefe, probablemente esas malas experiencias su cerebro está creando esos desagradables sueños, mire para que no vuelva a tener sueños como ese, le daré esto"

"Un atrapa sueños? Me han contado de ellos" respondió Elsa

"Esto ayudara a que esos malos sueños desaparezcan, póngalo colgado cerca de usted y en unos días esos desagradables sueños desaparecerán" respondió el Doctor

"Gracias" respondió Elsa

La platinada pago la consulta y salió del consultorio para después tomar el camino a su trabajo.

Más tarde Elsa llegaba su tienda de vestidos en donde su asistente Kara la estaba esperando.

"Elsa! ¿porque te tardaste en llagar?" pregunto Kara la asistente de Elsa

"Tuve que hacer algo antes de venir, pero ya estoy aquí"

Elsa y Kara abrieron la tienda.

Durante la mañana llegaban algunos clientes viendo lo que tenían.

Mientras tanto Kara desde su escritorio escribía algunas cosas en su cuaderno.

"Cree que este vestido sea perfecto?" Preguntaba una chica que se estaba probando un vestido color amarillo mostaza con naranja

"Por supuesto, incluso hace juego con tu bolso" respondió Elsa

"Me lo llevo" respondió la chica

Momentos después Elsa se encontraba en su escritorio en donde tenía un cuadro donde están ella y Andy otro de ella y Anna de niñas junto a sus padres.

"Como los extraño" respondió Elsa

Momentos después entro otra clienta, de piel oscura y de unos 23 años y estaba acompañada de otra chica, un año menor, de cabello castaño rojizo y ojos color azul-morado.

"Buenos días, ¿que desea?" pegunto Elsa

"Venimos por 2 vestidos uno verde claro para mí, y uno naranja con negro para mi amiga" respondió la de piel oscura

"Vengan conmigo" respondió Elsa

La platinada condujo a ambas chicas a una de las secciones de la tienda.

"Miren esto es lo que tenemos, para usted tengo estas 3 opciones" respondió Elsa mostrando 3 tipos de vestidos verdes, el primero era de un color verde oscuro de la parte de arriba y verde olivo de la parte de abajo y con mangas y ligeros detalles en dorado, el segundo era verde pastel y con ligeros encajes y detalles en verde más claro, y el ultimo era uno verde olivo claro

"El segundo esta bueno" respondió la chica de piel oscura

"Perfecto, es el que más se vende" respondió Elsa

"Y para usted tengo estas 3 opciones" respondió Elsa el primer vestido era color negro de arriba y de cintura para abajo era color naranja con detalles en rojo y dorado, el segundo vestido era de un color naranja oscuro con toques en amarillo, y el ultimo era uno color miel con detalles en café.

"El primero me gusta, ¿pero no tendrá uno que sea más… revelador?" pregunto la chica castaña

A Elsa le extraño esa respuesta, pero comprendió a lo que se refería, por lo que le entrego el vestido que pidió.

Después de pagar ambos vestidos, ambas chicas se fueron.

"Hasta luego, que tengan un lindo día" respondió Elsa

En ese momento entro otra clienta, sin embargo, era la persona que Elsa menos se esperaba.

"Rose? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Elsa "¿no deberías estar en la escuela?"

"Lo sé, pero me escape, piensan que estoy en el baño, necesito su ayuda" respondió Rose "En un par de semanas es el baile de fin de año, y su hijo Andy me invito, pero no tengo ningún vestido para ir con el"

"Oye, sé que tú y mi hijo se gustan entre sí, aun así, no soy la más indicada para darte consejos, pero con el vestido si te puedo ayudar, ¿algún color en específico que quieras?" Pregunto Elsa

"Rosa con rojo" respondió Rose

Elsa llevo a Rose a la sección donde estaban los vestidos de ese color.

"Ese, ese me gusta" respondió Rose señalando un vestido color rosa pastel con un moño en la cintura

Elsa fue y regreso de la bodega con dicho vestido.

Rose pago el vestido y regreso a la escuela.

"Ay esa niña, se nota que a mi hijo le gusta, y creo saber porque" respondió Elsa

"Esa chica no es la indicada para tu hijo Elsa" respondió Kara

"Que te hace pensar eso?, la chica es linda, a decir verdad, tiene buen físico y se ve de buenos sentimientos" respondió Elsa "Incluso Hans y Liv la aprueban"

"Aun así esa chica no es la indicada para tu hijo, y cuando yo opino sobre algo o alguien, es porque es verdad" respondió Kara

"Ay por favor" respondió Elsa

Eran las 5 de la tarde, y era momento de cerrar la tienda.

Una vez que Elsa y Kara cerraron la tienda tomaron sus respectivos caminos a sus respectivas casas.

Más tarde Elsa regreso a su casa.

"Elsa, que bueno que llegas" respondió Monique recibiéndola junto con Hans

"Como te fue en el trabajo?" pregunto Hans

"Me fue bien, no tienen idea de la cantidad de vestidos que vendimos Kara y yo" respondió Elsa

"Y hablando de vestidos, ¿trajiste el mío?" pregunto Monique

"Claro"

Elsa de su bolso saco un vestido para mujeres embarazadas color azul pastel y se lo entregó a la francesa.

"Gracias"

"No hay de que, ¿y Andy donde esta?" pregunto Elsa

"En su cuarto haciendo su tarea" respondió Hans

"Voy a ver como esta" respondió Elsa

La platinada subió las escaleras y llego hasta la habitación de su hijo quien efectivamente estaba haciendo su tarea.

"Hola Andy" respondió Elsa

"Mamá!" exclamo Andy corriendo hacia su madre

"Como les fue a ti a tu hermana y a tus primas en la escuela?" pregunto Elsa mientras ella y Andy se sentaban en la cama

"Nos fue bien, aunque en mi clase de biología ocurrió algo extraño" respondió Andy

"Que fue lo que ocurrió?" pregunto Elsa

"Nuestra maestra quiso retomar la clase de reproducción humana que habia dejado pendiente hace semanas, pero de repente la cosa se empezó a poner extraña, Sherman empezó a sonrojarse, y conforme más profundizaba la maestra en el tema, Sherman empezaba a sonrojarse más y más, y la cosa no paro ahí, la maestra nos puso un documental de ya sabes que, no bueno, ahí es donde Sherman llego al límite, le empezó a sangrar la nariz, y no era un sangrado normal, la sangre salía de su nariz como agua en regadera, entre Birgit y yo tuvimos que enfriar nuestras manos para bajarle la temperatura y dejara de sangrar" Explico Andy "Claro que lo tuvieron que llevar a la enfermería"

"Eso debió ponerse muy feo" opino Elsa

"Lo fue, algo de la sangre de Sherman llego a manchar a Birgit y gran parte de su uniforme" respondió Andy "Ella ahorita debe estar en el baño lavando la sangre"

"Oh, ¿y Sherman como esta?" pregunto Elsa

"Él está bien, su mamá le marco a tía Anna hace unos minutos, dijeron que está bien, pero que había perdido una gran cantidad de sangre, al menos litro y medio, ahorita ya le debieron hacer la transfusión, es una sorpresa que el siga vivo" respondió Andy

"Si, porque casi nadie sobrevive después de haber perdido litro y medio" respondió Elsa

Esa misma noche después de cenar, todos se fueron a dormir Elsa colgó el atrapa sueños a lado de su cama, con la esperanza de que esas desagradables pesadillas desaparecieran.

Un par de semanas después tanto Patty como Monique había entado en labor de parto por lo que tuvieron que llevarlas al hospital.

"Cómo están?" pregunto Sherman

"No sabemos, hace como 20 minutos que entraron y no sé nada de mi mamá o de Monique y ya me estoy desesperando" se quejo Penny

"Te entiendo, yo también quiero conocer a mi prima Sherwin" respondió Sherman

Unos 15 minutos después, alcanzaron a oír los gritos de una de las mujeres y retumbo el llanto de uno de los recién nacidos, y unos segundos después retumbo el llanto del segundo.

En ese momento uno de los doctores salió y dejo entrar al menos a Sherman, a Peabody II y a Penny con los padres de Sherman y Lucy junto con el pequeño Kaden que estaba cerca de cumplir 1 año.

"Hola hija, ven a conocer a tu hermanita" respondió Patty

Penny se acercó y vio a su pequeña hermana Petunia, la bebé era de cabello rubio y ojos azules y estaba envuelta en una manta rosa.

"Hola Petunia, mi nombre es Penny, y soy tu hermana mayor, él es Sherman, tu futuro cuñado" respondió Penny

"Perdón?" pregunto Sherman sonrojándose

"Nada" rio Penny nerviosamente

En ese momento se acercó Robert y le toco el hombro a Sherman.

"Sherman, quieres conocer a tu primita?" pregunto Robert

"Claro que si" respondió Sherman

A lado estaban Monique cargando un pequeño bulto.

"Hola Sherman, ven a conocer a tu primita" respondió Monique

Sherman se acercó curioso y vio a la pequeña Sherwin, la bebé había salido con el cabello rubio cobrizo, sus ojos eran entre azules y verdes, tenía unas pequeñas pecas en las mejillas y mejillas rosas.

"Quieres cargarla?" pregunto Monique

"No sé si pueda, ¿qué tal si se me cae?" pregunto Sherman

"Tranquilo Sherman, no se te va a caer" respondió Monique

Sherman se sentó en la camilla donde estaba la francesa y le entregaron a la bebé.

Peabody II quien subió a la cama veía y olfateaba al bebé muy curioso.

"Hola Sherwin, soy Sherman, tu primo, y él es Peabody II mi hermano canino"

La bebé abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Sherman al reconocerle la voz.

"Como esas? Como estas? ¿Ya querías conocerme verdad?" pregunto Sherman haciendo la voz aguda

La pequeña Sherwin no dejaba de reír, incluso su bracito lo extendió y alcanzo a tocarle la mejilla a Sherman.

"Le caes bien" respondió Peabody II

"Eso lo sé" respondió Sherman sonriendo

Mientras tanto con Patty y la pequeña Petunia, el pequeño Kaden veía curioso a la bebé que no dejaba de sonreírle.

Llego junio, el fin de las clases estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

"Fiu, pensé que la clase no acabaría nunca" opino Andy

"Yo también" respondio Edith

"Lo bueno es que mañana en la noche es el baile de fin de curso, asi que espero que todos lleven a sus parejas, o serán la burla de la escuela" respondio Kristy "A menos que prefieran bailar con la comida o con sus mascotas"

"No digas tonterías Kristy!" reclamo Ellinor

"Al menos ya tienen sus trajes y vestidos?" pregunto Kristy

"Claro, Antonio y yo ya tenemos nuestra ropa para mañana" respondió Margo

"Y yo ya tengo la mía" respondió Sherman

"Y nosotras también" respondieron Penny y Riley

"Yo con los poderes de mi mamá ya tengo garantizado el mío" respondió Andy

"Y tu Birgit?" pregunto Kristy

"Si, también"

Esa misma tarde a Andy le hacían su traje, que era color blanco y de hielo.

"Espero que este traje le guste a Rose" respondio Andy

"Claro que le va a gustar" aseguro Elsa

Mientras tanto Rose en su cuarto se probaba el vestido rosa que semanas atrás se había comprado en la tienda de Elsa.

"Creo que debo rellenar mas el vestido" respondio Rose poniéndose una especie de almohadas pequeñas en el área de sus pechos "Ah perfecto, a Andy le gustara"

Si embargo Rose alcanzo a oir a su tio hablando.

El tio de Rose estaba hablando con alguien respecto q que tendrian que hacer algo importante el dia siguiente en la noche.

"No puede ser, no podre ir al baile con Andy, tengo que hacer algo..." respondio Rose

Al dia siguiente, los chicos se estaban preparando, Sherman fue a que le emparejaran el cabello, Penny y Riley decidieron ir juntas al salon de belleza, un tratamiento facial y a que les hicieran un masaje.

"Nunca te han hecho masaje?" pregunto Penny

"No, la verdad es que no me termino de acostumbrar a las cosas de gente de clase alta" respondio Riley

"Ya veras que te gustara, siempre vengo una vez al mes a que me hagan un tratamineto, y los resultados son satisfactorios" respondio Penny

Penny y Riley entraron al salon de belleza, empezaron con un tratamiento facial, empezando por blanquearles los dientes a ambas chicas, luego una mascarilla para hidratarles la cara y tuvieran la piel super tersa, despues ambas chicas fueron a que les "Cortaran" y digo cortar entre comillas porque Riley ya lo tiene, solo se lo tienen que lavar, a la que si se lo tienen que cortar es a Penny, o bueno, despuntarlo.

Despues de que les arreglaran el cabello a ambas, las 2 chicas fueron a que les hicieran un masaje.

"Esto me da nervios" respondió Riley

"Tu solo relájate, no es para tanto" respondió Penny "Disfruta de tu momento"

El masaje para ambas chicas había sido relajante, ahora solo faltaba una cosa, elegir sus vestidos, Penny ya tenia el suyo que uno color rosa con lila, la que faltaba era Riley

"Estas segura de que venir aquí fue buena idea?" pregunto Riley

"Por supuesto, me han dicho que los vestidos son de muy buena calidad y de un precio muy accesible" respondió Penny

En ese momento salio Elsa a atenderlas.

"Chicas! que sorpresa que estén aqui, que se les ofrece?" pregunto Elsa

"Mi amiga todavía no tiene vestido para el baile de esta noche, asi que la estoy ayudando" respondió Penny

"Ok, han venido al lugar correcto, de que color quieres tu vestido?" pregunto Elsa

"Amarillo" respondió Riley

Elsa condujo a Penny y Riley a donde tenia dichos vestidos.

"Ese de ahi me gusta" respondio Riley señalando un vestido que era color amarillo con detalles en amarillo mostaza y tenia guantes.

"Buena desicion" respondio Elsa

Despues de pagar, ambas chicas salieron de la tienda y se dirigeron a casa de Penny para arreglarse.

La primera en arreglarse fue Penny.

Riley de repente ayudaba a Penny a ponerse su vestido, sin embargo llego un punto en el que la rubia Anderson llego a ver en ropa interior a Penny, y por alguna extraña razon le gusto el buen fisico que Penny tenia.

Penny quedo lista, tenia puesto un vestido color rosa.

**Nota de Autor: para los que son fans de Disney como yo, el vestido de Penny es una combinacion entre el de Ariel de la sirenita y el de Rapunzel**

La siguiente en alistarse fue Riley.

"Es chicstoso pensar que nuestas parejas en el balie es el mismo chico, que afortunadas somos de tener a Sherman de novio, ¿no crees? aunque va a ser un poco dificil baliar con el si somos 3, me pregunto si se puede crear una maquina que duplique a Sherman, o que utilicemos la de Gru y nos fusione a las 2 en una" respondio Penny mientras se maquillaba

En ese momento salio Riley, traia ya puesto su vestido amarillo.

**Otra nota de autor: El vestido de Riley es ligeramente parecido al de Bella en la bella y la bestia**

"Wow Riley, te vez asombrosa con ese vestido" opino Penny

"Tu crees?" pregunto Riley

"Si, se nota que Sherman se llevara una gran sorpresa cuando nos vea" respondio Penny "Que suerte tiene de tenernos a las 2 de novias"

"Sherman es demasiado hombre para solo una" bromeo Riley

En ese momento Penny y Riley empezaron a reirse.

En la escuela, Sherman quien estaba con un fino traje y pantalon negro, camisa blanca y su iconico moño rojo, esperaba a sus 2 novias.

"Por favor deja de moverte!" regaño Margo a Edith a quien le incomodaba su vestido

Margo traia un vestido colo verde oscuro, Antonio traia un traje color morado, Zita traia un vestido gris, Agnes traia uno azul oscuro, y Edith uno rosa

El baile comenzo, y ahi fue cuando Sherman vio a sus 2 novias llegar.

"Wow! las 2 se ven... wow!" respondio Sherman "bailamos?"

"con gusto"

En otra parte Birgit quien traia un vestido morado, veia completamente celosa como Andy bailaba con Rose.

"Bailamos?" pregunto Ostein quien traia un fino traje azul oscuro

"Claro!" respondio Birgit sonrojada

Despues del primer baile, les dieron un descanzo, Andy fue por unas bebidas, pero al regresar, no habia rastros de su chica.

"Rose? rose donde estas?" pregunto Andy

En ese momento sono el telefono del platinado, le habia llegado un mensaje.

"Lo siento Andy, me tuve que ir, perdon" respondio Rose

"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, ahora sere el ridiculo de la fiesta por no tener con quien bailar" se quejo Andy

En ese momento una mano toco el hombro del platinado, el volteo, se trataba de su hermanita Helena que traia un vestido rosa con rojo y estaba adornado con muchas flores, pero lo que mas detallaba a Helena, era que ahora lucia de unos 13 años.

"Sabionda? pero como?" pregunto Andy

"Le pedi a Ellinor que hiviera otra formula de crecimiento solo para aumentarme unos años, solo durara esta noche, lo unico que sigue igual es que aun tengo mis manos quemadas" respondio Helena "Entonces... bailamos o no?" pregunto Helena

"Por supuesto" respondio Andy

Andy y su hermana menor continuaron bailando lo que quedo de la fiesta, ahora los 2 se sentian felices...


	12. Chapter 12

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, DESPUES DE UN PAR DE DIAS PUDE TRAERLES OTRO CAPITULO, SI LO SE ESTOY EN TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES, PERO ME PUDE DAR EL TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: PARA ESTE PUNTO HELENA YA ESTA CURADA DE SUS MANOS, NO DUDO QUE MONIQUE HAYA SIDO UN TANTO IGNORANTE EN CUANTO A LA SEXUALIDAD, FACIL ELLA Y ROBERT PODRIAN TENER SU PROPIO FIC, ASI COMO ED Y ANGELITA, CURIOSAMENTE YO TENIA CATORCE AÑOS CUANDO VI FROZEN 1 Y AHORA A MIS VEINTE VEO FROZEN 2, EL DETALLE DE LA MALFORMACION DE SHERMAN SE VERA A MAYOR DETALLE EN FUTUROS CAPITULOS, SI ELSA QUISO PREGUNTARLE A UN PSICOLOGO POR SU SUEÑO ERA PARA NO TENER QUE INVESTIGAR POR INTERNET Y QUE LA DESCUBRIERAN, UNA DE LAS CLIENTAS INDIRECTAMENTE TIENE UN PARECIDO CON TIANA DE "LA PRINCESA Y EL SAPO" Y LA ASISTENTE DE ELSA, SU APARIENCIA LA SAQUE DE UN COMIC DE FROZEN EN DONDE UNA REINA DE OTRO REINO QUE TIENE EXACTAMENTE LA MISMA APARIENCIA, SE ENAMORA DE ELSA Y SE CASA CON ELLA Y TIENEN UNA HIJA, LA IDEA DE HACER A SHERIN CON OJOS AZUL-VERDE VINO DESPUES DE QUE VI FROZEN 2, YO SIEMPRE PENSABA QUE ANNA ERA DE OJOS AZULES, PERO NO, ES DE OJOS AGUAMARINA, ASI QUE SE HIZO BUENA IDEA DARLE ESE DETALLE, Y SI PIENSO INCLUIR A ALINE Y A OTROS MAS PERO ESO SERA PARA DESPUES.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 12: Sentimientos desconocidos

En la escuela, Sherman quien estaba con un fino traje y pantalon negro, camisa blanca y su iconico moño rojo, esperaba a sus 2 novias.

"Por favor deja de moverte!" regaño Margo a Edith a quien le incomodaba su vestido

Margo traia un vestido colo verde oscuro, Antonio traia un traje color morado, Zita traia un vestido gris, Agnes traia uno azul oscuro, y Edith uno rosa

El baile comenzo, y ahi fue cuando Sherman vio a sus 2 novias llegar.

"Wow! las 2 se ven... wow!" respondio Sherman "bailamos?"

"Con gusto"

Por otro lado Ken bailaba con Kristy, en cierta forma le gustaba bailar con ella, se le hacia linda aunque fuera 5 años menor que el.

Cerca de ahi, Ed bailaba con su novia Angelita y aunque varios chicos a sus alrededores los veian raro debido a que no era nada comun que una de las parejas, la chica fuera mucho mayor que el chico.

Aun asi a Ed no le importaban los comentarios de que Angelita era demasiado mayor para el.

En otra parte Birgit quien traia un vestido morado, veia completamente celosa como Andy bailaba con Rose.

"Bailamos?" pregunto Ostein quien traia un fino traje azul oscuro

"Claro!" respondio Birgit sonrojada

Mientras tanto Margo bailaba junto con Antonio, ambos sentian muy a gusto, incluso habia momentos en donde los poderes de Antonio se salian de su control, afortunadamente su traje morado era a prueba de llamas, asi que no habia tanto problema.

Cerca de ahi, Edith veia con desagrado la escena.

"Puedo ser la primera en decir Eugh?" se quejo Edith

"Vamos Edith! no es para tanto, a mi se me hace lindo" respondio Agnes

"Te han dicho que eres una cursi?" pregunto Edith

"Si, asi es" respondio Agnes

Mientras tanto en las sillas, donde estaban Gru y Patty junto con sus pequeños hijos, el pequeño Kaden bailaba en su silla moviendo sus pies mientras la pequeña Petunia lo veia y no dejaba de reir.

Despues del primer baile, les dieron un descanzo, Andy fue por unas bebidas, pero al regresar, no habia rastros de su chica.

"Rose? Rose donde estas?" pregunto Andy

En ese momento sono el telefono del platinado, le habia llegado un mensaje.

"Lo siento Andy, me tuve que ir, perdon" respondio Rose

"Perfecto, lo que me faltaba, ahora sere el ridiculo de la fiesta por no tener con quien bailar" se quejo Andy

En ese momento una mano toco el hombro del platinado, el volteo, se trataba de su hermanita Helena que traia un vestido rosa con rojo y estaba adornado con muchas flores, pero lo que mas detallaba a Helena, era que ahora lucia de unos 13 años.

"Sabionda? pero como?" pregunto Andy

"Le pedi a Ellinor que hiciera otra formula de crecimiento solo para aumentarme unos años, solo durara esta noche, lo unico que sigue igual es que aun tengo mis manos quemadas" respondio Helena "Entonces... bailamos o no?" pregunto Helena

"Por supuesto" respondio Andy

Andy y su hermana menor continuaron bailando lo que quedo de la fiesta, ahora los 2 se sentian felices...

Devuelta con Kaitlyn y El Sr Peabody.

"Que lindo que mi tia Helena bailara con mi tio Andy cuando lo dejaron plantado, yo me acuerdo haber bailado con Mike asi un par de veces, no puedo creer que yo fui quien le enseño a bailar cuando el y Bruni se conocieron" respondio Kaitlyn

"Es lo que alguien haria por sus seres queridos, cuando Sherman tuvo su primer baile con Penny, yo fui quien le tuvo que enseñar a bailar, tu padre a esa edad no era tan facil de controlar, pero en fin, tienes razon, fue lindo lo que hizo tu tia Helena, aunque poco despues las cosas empezaron a ponerse un poco extrañas" respondio El Sr Peabody

**Julio 2018**

Los chicos salian de ver "Ant man & Wasp" del cine

"Como es que Scott lang va a salir del reino cuantico, si ya no hay nadie quien lo saque?" pregunto Riley

"No tengo idea, pero algo me dice que algo de lo que menciono Janet Van Dyne de los vortices temporales, tendra algo que ver" respondio Andy

"No es por nada, pero ese traje que tiene la avispa para encogerse y volar me gusta" respondio Angelita

"A mi tambien, debe ser divertido hacerte pequeño y que nadie te vea" respondio Ed

"A mi lo que me gusto fue lo de los coches que se encogen, es especial el auto morado de Luis, el y sus historias siempre seran los mejores de estas peliculas" respondio Antonio

"Mientras no te hagas unos rizos como los que tenia, todo esta bien" respondio Edith

"Por alguna razon ese Luis me recordo a Olaf" respondio Andy

"Porque?" pregunto Sherman

"Porque a veces Olaf cuenta unas historias que para que te cuento" explico Andy

"Es verdad" respondio Helena

"Ahhhhhh" respondio Sherman

"Mañana te enseño la Ehhhhhh" se burlo Andy

"Ohhhhhh" agrego Sherman

"Uhhhhhh" respondio Andy

"Iiiiiiiiiiiiiii" respondio Sherman

"Ya por dios!" reclamo Andy

"Calmate Andy" respondio Birgit

Mas tarde los chicos estaban comiendo hamburguesas "Magic Donald's".

"Mmmmm, esto esta... delicioso" respondio Edith saboreandose su hamburguesa que tenia tocino

"Deberias probar la mia, tiene guacamole" respondio Margo

"Si, es genial que se les ocurriera traer esta idea desde mi pais natal Mexico, esta hamburguesa con guacamole es lo mas mexicano que he encontrado en esta ciudad, porque la vez pasada que fuimos al "Taco bell" lo unico bueno eran los doritos tacos, ¿tu crees?"" respondio Antonio de quien su hamburguesa tambien tenia guacamole

Por su parte, Helena, Agnes y Kristy sacaban los juguetes que venian con sus hamburguesas.

"Woooo! otro mas para la coleccion!" exclamo Kristy sacando una figurita de una princesa con un vestido verde y cabello naranja

"Miren, a mi me salio esta!" respondio Agnes sacando una figurita de una reina con cabello blanco y vestido azul

"A mi me salio el unicornio de agua" respondio Helena

"Te lo cambio" respondio Agnes

De vuelta con el resto.

"A proposito Andy, que Rose te dejo plantado en el baile?" pregunto Riley

"Si, no la he vuelto a ver desde el baile, antes agradesco que la sabionda estuviera ahi para salvarme" respondio Andy

"Veo que no te incomoda bailar con tu hermana" opino Riley

"A decir verdad no, cuando tenia yo como unos 6 años, mi papá y tia Anna nos enseñaron a bailar a Ellinor, a Birgit y a mi" explico Andy

"A mi me enseño a bailar el Sr Peabody, pero no de la manera normal, me llevo en el vuelta atras a los años 30 a aprender a bailar con una brazileña" explico Sherman

"Hablando del vueltatras, hace tiempo que no lo usamos" respondio Riley para luego ver a Sherman "Cuando nos llevas a dar una vuelta en el?"

"Pronto, Riley, sera pronto, con tantas misiones que hemos tenido como "La Fuerza del Tiempo" y otras cosas, no hemos tenido tiempo de nada" respondio Sherman

Devuelta con Agnes, Helena y Kristy, las 3 jugaban como unas completas inmaduras con sus juguetes.

_Unicornio espacial_  
_Volando por las estrellas_  
_Surcando los arcoiris_  
_Por todo el mundo_

_Unicornio espacial_

_Brillando en la noche_

_sonrisas y abrazos para siempre_

_Por todo el mundo_

Cantaba Agnes mientras jugaba con su juguete.

"No me des besos Helena! no me des besos!" decia Kristy haciendo la voz de su muñeca

Una vez que los chicos terminaron de comer, se disponian a salir de la plaza, sin embargo alcanzaron a ver a lo lejos una heladria llamada "Scoops Ahoy".

"Estan pensando lo mismo que yo?" pregunto Sherman

"Matanga dijo la changa?" preguntaron Margo, Antonio, Edith y Agnes

"Oh si" respondio Sherman

Momentos despues los chicos salian de la heladeria, El de Sherman era de menta con chocolate, el de Penny era de fresa, el de Riley de cereza, el de Margo era de limon, los de Andy, Antonio, Helena, Ellinor y Kristy eran de chocolate, el de Birgit era de moras, los de Ed y Angelita eran de vainilla, y el de Ken era de galletas de mantequilla.

"A quien se le ocurrio ese helado sabor brocoli?" se quejaba Riley

"Si, a quien se le ocurrio? ese sabor no lo compraria ni mi abuela!" opino Andy

"Si, probablemente nadie" agrego Birgit

Sin embargo Kristy, Agnes y Helena actuaban bastante extraño.

_Na na na na na_

_Live is life_

_Na na na na na__  
_

_Live is life_

_Na na na na na__  
_

_Live is life_

_Na na na na na__  
_

_When we all give the power_

_We all give the best_

_Every minute of an hour_

_Don't think about a rest_

_Then you all get the power_

_You all get the best_

_When everyone gives everything_

_And every song everybody sings_

_Then it's life_

_Na na na na na__  
_

_Live is life_

_Na na na na na__  
_

_Live is life_

_Na na na na na__  
_

_Live_

_Na na na na na__  
_

"Como que a las chicas se les paso la mano con el helado, ¿no crees?" pregunto Riley a Andy

"No, Helena y Kristy siempre se ponen asi" respondio Ellinor

"Que puedo decir?" dice Andy "Mi hermana esta llena de impurezas... aun asi la quiero"

"Igual yo quiero a la mia" respondio Ellinor "Aun con sus inmadureces, hablando de eso, ¿como le hiciste Margo?"

"Como hice que?" pregunto Margo

"Como le hiciste para criar de tus 2 hermanas tu sola y siendo tan niña?" pregunto Ellinor

"Bueno... a decir verdad... no fue facil al principio, cuando papá nos abandono a Edith y a mi en el orfanato de la Srta Hattie fueron difíciles los primeros dias, Edith era una recien nacida, era demasiado inquieta, hasta puedo decir que muy quejumbrosa, incluso la Srta Hattie no me ayudaba, yo sola tenia que cuidarla, hubo noches en donde no podia dormir por causa de Edith, creanme que el insomnio no es bueno para una niña de 3 años, incluso en las primeras noches cuando lograba hacer que Edith se calmara yo me encerraba en el baño para llorar a solas, cuando Edith cumplio 1 año, digamos que era un poco mas tranquila, pero se quejaba por todo, aun asi yo tuve que madurar por mi propia cuenta, ahi fue cuando el orfanato empezo a saturarse de niñas y la Srta Hattie para mantenernos nos obligo a vender galletas en la calle, era dificil, pero yo sola mientras cuidaba de Edith me las podia arreglar, aunque no fue facil, tiempo despues cuando yo tenia 6 años y Edith tenia 3, fue cuando encontramos a Agnes en la puerta del orfanato, nunca voy a olvidar ese dia"

**Finales de Abril del 2008**

Margo con tan solo 6 años de edad acababa de regresar al orfanato de la Srta Hattie junto a su hermana menor Edith de 3 años de edad, justo en ese momento estaba empezando a llover fuertemente.

"Al fin llegan niñas, tuvieron buenas ventas?" pregunto la Srta Hattie

"Bien, vendimos 8 galletas de choconuez y 2 de los demas sabores" explico la pequeña Margo

"Muy bien, porque acabo de encargar nuevos sabores que llegaran mañana, asi que tendran que esforzarse mas en vender" respondio La Srta Hattie

"Pero Srta Hattie, eso es imposible, no puedo hacer tantas cosas a la vez, tengo solo 6 años, y tambien tengo que cuidar de Edith" se quejo Margo

"Nada de peros, mientras tu y tu hermana vivan aqui, estaran bajo mis ordenes, quedo claro?" pregunto Hattie sonando dulcemente amenazante

"Esta bien" respondio Margo

"Perfecto, ahora vayan a cambiarse para que bajen a cenar" respondio la Srta Hattie

Margo y Edith subieron a su habitacion y se cambiaron la unica ropa que tenian por sus pijamas y dejaron sus ropas mojadas sobre el calefactor.

Al bajar las escaleras tomaron camino hacia el comedor, sin embargo cuando pasaron frente a la puerta de la entrada escucharon un llanto.

"Escuchaste eso Edith?" pregunto Margo

"Que cosa?" pregunto la pequeña Edith

"Ese ruido, parece como... el llanto de un bebé" respondio Margo

Acto seguido, Margo pego su oreja a la puerta y en efecto ese ruido provenia de afuera.

Margo con un salto llego a la manija de la puerta, al abrirla vieron que habia una caja en la entrada y dentro de ella habia una bebé recien nacida de cabello negro, ojos marrones y envuelta en una manta color azul, sin embargo la bebé tenia una cortada en la frente, no dejaba de llorar y habia una nota.

Margo no sabia que hacer, dejar fuera a la bebé no era opcion, asi que salio y la saco de la caja y rapidamente subieron a su habitacion.

Margo coloco a la pequeña bebé en su cama y le quito la ropa mojada para evitar que se enfermara y la vistio con el viejo pijama de Edith.

Despues de eso Margo despego la nota y la leyo.

_"A quien corresponda"_

_"Ella es Agnes, sus padres murieron en un accidente, yo no puedo cuidarla, por lo que pido al que lea esta nota que se haga cargo de esta bebé, que la cuide y la proteja" _

Margo termino de leer la nota, no podia creer que esta niña que acababa de encontrar ya no tenia a nadie en el mundo, por lo que decidio formarla parte de lo que quedaba de su familia.

"Asi que te llamas Agnes eh?" pregunto la castaña cargando a su nueva hermanita "Yo soy Margo, ella es Edith, y somos tus hermanas mayores"

La pequeña Agnes dejo de llorar y vio a sus ahora 2 hermanas mayores.

"No te preocupes Agnes, me encargare de que a ti y a Edith no les pase nada" respondio Margo abrazando a la pequeña Agnes

**Fin del Flashback**

"... A decir verdad cuidar de Agnes no fue tan complicado, y eso que era una bebé muy delicada ya que se enfermaba a cada rato, tuve que madurar lo suficientemente rapido para poder cuidar de mis hermanas y de mi misma" explico Margo

"Que horror, toda tu infancia cuidando de tus hermanas, y no poder disfrutar de tu propia niñez, y nunca quisiste investigar quienes eran los verdaderos padres de Agnes?" pregunto Ellinor

"A decir verdad no, no le vi el caso, ya que yo fui quien la crio, a ella y a Edith, les cambie los pañales, las dormi, las alimente, estuve con ellas cuando se sentian mal... creo que puedo decir que aunque son mis hermanas menores, en cierta forma, fui como una madre para ellas 2" respondio Margo nostalgicamente

"Wow, eso requirio valor, es increible que maduraras tan rapido siendo tan joven" opino Angelita

"Si, cuando Gru nos adopto a mis hermanas y a mi, en cierta forma agradeciamos por eso... aunque no nos sentiamos del todo conformes, y aun cuando descubrimos sus intenciones de robar la luna, aun asi lo quisimos apoyar, aunque despues nos regreso al orfanato que fue ahi cuando Vector nos secuestro, pero el nos pudo salvar, aunque por poco y yo no la cuento, Vector casi me me deja sin escapatoria, pero en cierta forma la luna fue mi salvadora" explico Margo

"No puedo creer que ese condenado de Vector les hiciera eso, yo no dejare que nada ni nadie les haga daño, hasta me dan ganas de ir a la Luna y estrangular a Vector con mis propias manos" respondio Sherman

"No puedes hacer eso, despues de quedo atrapado en la luna, la LAV lo capturo y lo regreso a la tierra" explico Margo

"Menos mal" respondio Sherman

Mas tarde los chicos regresaban a sus respectivas casas, tanto Agnes, Kristy y Helena habian caido vencidas por el azucar de sus helados.

Esa misma noche en casa de los Arrendelle-Westerguard mientras todos "dormian" Helena se desperto de su cama para ir al baño.

Despues de eso la pelirroja Westerguard tomo camino de regreso a su cuarto, pero cuadno estaba a punto de llegar a su cuarto, un extraño ruido llamo su atencion, provenia del cuarto de sus padres, la curiosida pudo mas con ella asi que fue de donde venia el ruido.

La puerta del cuarto de sus padres estaba ligeramente abierta, por lo que pudo escuchar con mas claridad la situacion, con la oscuridad que habia, Helena pudo distinguir que su madre Liv estaba en su cama mientras que Hans estaba encina de ella moviendo su cadera de arriba hacia abajo, mientras que Liv lanzaba unos leves gemidos que sonaban entre dolor pero felicidad.

Helena no sabia exactamente como reaccionar ante eso, pues no comprendia exactamente lo que sus padres estaban haciendo, asi que con el silencio de un raton, regreso a su cuarto, pero tardo un rato en conciliar el sueño, tenia demasiadas preguntas, quiera respuestas, por lo que tuvo que esperar para poderlas preguntar, pero a sus padres no podia porque la podrian regañar por haberlos descubrierto.

A la mañana siguiente, Sherman se encontraba en el central park paseando a sus hermanos caninos despues de haber desayunado.

Sin embargo, cierta personita aparecio por detras.

"Hola Sherman!"

"Oh, Helena, que haces aqui?" pregunto Sherman "No deberias estar en tu casa con tus padres?"

"Ya desayune, y nesecitaba preguntarle algo a alguien y no quiero que mis papas lo sepan" respondio Helena

"Porque?" pregunto Sherman desconcertado "Te paso algo malo?"

"No exactamente, en realidad es sobre algo que vi haciendo a mis papás" explico Helena algo apenada.

El pelirrojo la miro sin entender a que se refería. ¿Que pudieron hacer Hans y Liv para que estuviera así?.

"Dímelo, puedes confiar en mi" respondio Sherman provocando un sentimiento de confianza en la pelirroja Westerguard

"Pues veras, anoche me desperte, y fui al baño, cuando iba a regresar a mi cuarto escuche un ruido asi que lo segui, el ruido venia del cuarto de mis papás, llegue, la puerta estaba semiabierta, aun con la oscuridad que habia, pude distinguir que ella estaba con mi papá, pero estaban desnudos y mi mamá estaba debajo de él" explico Helena detalladamente

Helena estaba muy confundida en ese entonces. Sherman estaba rojo como un tomate incluso mas que su propio color de cabello, e incluso un poco de sangre habia empezado a brotar de su nariz. A Sherman le había explicado su madre lo que hacían los hombres y las mujeres para tener hijos.

"Mi mamá gritaba, ¡Oh si, más duro! Y mi papi se movía más rápido. ¿Le estaba haciendo daño?, me dio mucho miedo y no quise entrar, asi que regrese a mi cuarto para volver a dormir, pero no entendia que estaban haciendo y no quise preguntarles esta mañana porque pense que me regañarian por haberlos espiado" explico Helena

Sherman por su parte se habia puesto un pañuelo en su nariz para detener el sangrado de su nariz, ¿como porque de repente una niña de apenas 9 le estaba preguntando algo como eso?, y por lo que le estaba diciendo, tal parece que a Helena no le habian dado "la Charla".

"Ehm... Helena... lo que me estas diciendo... creo que yo soy la personas menos calificada para decirte esto, oh mira la hora, tengo que irme!" respondio Sherman

Sherman salio con prisa con tal de alejarse de una situacion tan incomoda como esa.

"Rayos! ahora que? le preguntare a Andy esta noche"

Momentos despues Sherman junto a sus hermanos caninos llegaban al penthouse, por la prisa Sherman termino tomando las escaleras que el elevador.

"Sherman? porque vienes asi?" pregunto Jessica "Y porque subiste por las escaleras?"

"Acabo de pasar por uno de los momentos mas incomodos de mi vida" respondio Sherman sin aliento

"Y de verdad era necesario hacernos subir 30 pisos a pie?" preguntaron los cachorros Peabody completamente exhaustos

"Lo siento, no me fije por donde iba, yo solo queria escapar de Helena" respondio Sherman

"A ver Sherman, ven aqui, que fue lo que paso? y que tiene que ver con Helena?" pregunto Jessica conduciendo a su hijo a uno de los sillones

"Veran, estaba en el parque paseando a mis hermanos, y ahi fue cuando llego Helena y me pidio un favor, me explico que anoche se levanto al baño y cuando regresaba a su cuarto encontro a sus padres... "Despidiendose" pero no entendio lo que estaban haciendo, asi que me pidio que le explicara que estaban haciendo" explico Sherman tomando un bajo de agua helada

"Helena en serio te dijo que descubrio a sus padres... "Despidiendose?"" pregunto Jessica un tanto incomoda

"Si... ¿tu crees?" respondio Sherman

"Y que fue lo que hiciste?" pregunto Henry

"Le dije que no era el mas indicado para explicarle y sali corriendo" respondio Sherman

Margo por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse al recodar hace un par de semanas cuando tuvo su primera vez con su novio Antonio.

Esa misma tarde Andy, Helena, Antonio y Zita se encontraban en una tienda de videojuegos, para ser mas exactos un arcade.

"Entra ahi! maldito aro de pacotilla!" gritaba Zita quien jugaba una version en videojuego de meter aros bajo el agua en un palo

Mientras tanto Antonio jugaba a Felix el reparador Jr y gano.

"Si! te venci Ralph el demoledor, por decima segunda vez seguida!"

Andy por otro lado veia a su hermanita menor Helena jugando en el Sugar Rush.

"Ya casi te alcanzo Taffita, no podras escaparte esta vez de mi!" decia Helena completamente concentrada en ganar la carrera, pues su corredora era Vannelope Von Shwitz

Helena pudo ganar la carrera.

"Si! gane! gane! yuju! a eso le llamo correr" respondio Helena

Momentos despues los 4 se encontraban en la caja, como habian ganado una gran cantidad de tikets.

"Voy a querer el anillo especial de Voltron defensor del universo porfavor" respondio Antonio quien tenia la mayoria de los tikets

"Que es un regalo para Margo?" pregunto Andy

"Piensas que me voy a casar con ella ahorita? ni lo pienses, quiero esperarme, no pienso meter la pata desde ahorita" respondio Antonio

"Yo voy a querer... esa version portatil de sugar rush para mi consola por favor" respondio Helena

El encargado les dio sus pedidos a ambos.

Momentos despues los 2 duos de hermanos salian del arcade y tomaron sus caminos a sus respectivas casas.

Mas tarde Andy y Helena llegaron a su casa, llegaron al cuarto de Helena para que ella pudiera instalar el juego en su consola.

Una vez que el juego quedo listo, Helena empezo a jugar, y Andy por ser un buen hermano mayor decidio unirse, ambos hermanos estuvieron un buen rato jugando hasta que no pudieron más. Despues de almenos 15 carreras en donde en 10 Helena habia ganado y en las otras 5 Andy habia sido el ganador, terminaron parando el juego. Los dos cayeron en la cama muy cansados. Andy debía admitir que no se cansaba de jugar con Helena. Muchos dirían que jugar con su hermana pequeña de apenas 9 años, no era común para un niño de su edad. No le importaba que lo vieran con Helena. Era su hermana menor y eso nunca podría cambiar. Vio como la pequeña soltaba un pesado bostezo, estaba agotada, y ya era hora para irse a dormir. Él también estaba cansado.

Helena se sentó al borde de la cama y clavo esos ojos verdes en él. Andy se extrañó ver que Helena tocara sus dedos en forma apenada. Algo no andaba bien. Miro que Helena se acercó más a él. Esto de alguna manera lo incómodo.

"¿Andy, te puedo preguntar algo?, es sobre algo que vi haciendo a mis papás" Pregunto Helena algo apenada.

El joven platinado la miro sin entender a que se refería. ¿Que pudieron hacer Hans y Liv para que estuviera así?.

"Dímelo, soy mayor que tú, por lo que soy más inteligente" Andy respondió con arrogancia. No era muy listo, pero a comparación de Helena, si lo era. Tenía catorce.

"Pues veras, anoche me desperte, y fui al baño, cuando iba a regresar a mi cuarto escuche un ruido asi que lo segui, el ruido venia del cuarto de mis papás, llegue, la puerta estaba semiabierta, aun con la oscuridad que habia, pude distinguir que ella estaba con mi papá, pero estaban desnudos y mi mamá estaba debajo de él" explico Helena detalladamente

Helena estaba muy confundida en ese entonces. Andy estaba rojo como un tomate. Años atras Hans le había explicado lo que hacían los hombres y las mujeres para tener hijos.

"Mi mamá gritaba, ¡Oh si, más duro! Y mi papi se movía más rápido. ¿Le estaba haciendo daño?, me dio mucho miedo y no quise entrar, asi que regrese a mi cuarto para volver a dormir, pero no entendia que estaban haciendo y no quise preguntarles esta mañana porque pense que me regañarian por haberlos espiado, y tuve demasiadas dudas, esta mañana me encontre a Sherman en el parque y le pregunte, pero no me quiso decir nada, por eso te lo quise preguntar a ti" explico Helena

Andy no sabía qué hacer, esa situación no era buena para una niña de su edad. Hans tenía que ser más precavido. Si bien tenían a una hija que aun pensaba jugar a las muñecas y al té, tambien era miembro de la Fuerza del Tiempo, habia pasado por cosas bastante... inusuales.

"Andy, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estas asustado?, ¿Es malo que mi papi le hiciera eso a mi mami?, ¡Dímelo, por favor, no le diré a nadie!"

Maldecía que su padre fuera tan irresponsable. Suspiro y se paró con calma, mientras que la niña seguía pidiéndole que le contara. Era demasiado intranquila y no iba a parar hasta que le dijera. O si no iría a preguntarle a alguien más y no sabía cómo le iban a responder. Serian menos sensatos en explicarle algo así a Helena, no tenia de otra, tenía que contarle, pero ya tenía la manera de decirlo. Lo iba hacer no había marcha atrás.

"Helena, esa cosa lo hacen los grandes para demostrar cuanto se aman, él no la estaba lastimando, solo la estaba dando un gusto, ¿Entiendes? y tambien los adultos hacen eso... cuando quieren tener hijos"

Andy vio como Helena se quedaba viendo, su cara demostraba muchas dudas. Se sentó en la cama esperando que la pelirroja quedara satisfecha por su explicación. Le dio pena en decir eso, no sabía mucho tampoco. Sabía lo básico, pero hacerlo era parte de las necesidades de los hombres y de las mujeres. Helena se sentó a su lado aun pensativa. El rubio la miraba pacientemente. Quería que Helena dejara el asunto a un lado y que volviera a hablar de cosas morales. La pequeña lo volvió a mirar. Pero esta vez con una sonrisa que le incómodo.

"¿De donde vienen los bebes?" pregunto ella

La petición de la niña le cayó como un balde lleno de agua fría. Pero en este caso sería agua caliente. No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no respondía.

"¿Por que lo preguntas?" pregunto Andy muy nervioso

"Si me dijiste que papá no estaba lastimando a mamá si no que le estaba dando gusto y que eso hacen los adultos cuando se aman y quieren tener hijos, quiero saber como funciona exactamente eso" respondio Helena

Para este punto Andy no sabia que hacer, ¿como diablos le iba a explicar a su hermanita 5 años menor que el como se hacian los bebés?

"Bueno... no crees que deberias preguntarle eso a nuestros padres? ellos saben mejor que yo sobre eso" respondio Andy empezando a sudar

"Pero mamá y papá aun no regresan de su trabajo en Industrias Peabody, mamá Elsa aun no vuelve, tia Anna y tio Kristoff siguen en la LAV y los tios Robert y Monique volvieron a Paris, y como tu eres mayor que yo, tambien debes de saber del tema ¿no crees?" respondio Helena

Andy sabia perfectamente que su hermana menor preguntaria por eso algun dia, lo que nunca tomo en cuenta era que el tendria que darle la charla a su hermanita menor.

"Sabionda... no prefieres esperarte a que vuelvan nuestros padres?" pregunto Andy

"No, quiero saberlo ya" insistio Helena

Andy estaba que sentia que estaba cavando su propia tumba, no se entia capaz de poder darle la charla a Helena sin salir huyendo a causa de la vergüenza, pero como no tenia otra opcion...

"Sabionda... me prestas tus muñecas? para que te lo pueda explicar mejor" respondio Andy

"Ahi estan" respondio Helena

Andy fue a la cama de su hermanita y agarro almenos 3 en de una princesa, el de un principe y el de una niña.

"Veras Sabionda... cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho, ellos van a su cuarto para estar solos... y..."

Andy explicaba sin extenderse demasiado el proceso de la reporduccion humana a Helena, quien veia atentamente y con ojos brillosos la explicacion.

Luego de un rato Andy quien ahora estaba muy rojo como tomate termino de darle la charla a Helena quien estaba mas sorprendida que asqueada.

"Entonces asi es como nacen los bebés?" pregunto Helena

"Si, basicamente nuestros padres tuvieron que pasar por tooodo eso... para traernos a nosotros a este mundo, y no creas que solo ellos, los de nuestros amigos tambien" explico Andy "Ya estas feliz con esa explicacion?"

"Si, pero ahora quiero saber como se hace eso" respondio Helena

"De ninguna manera Sabionda!, tu y yo no podemos hacer eso, tu estas muy joven, yo tambien, y aunque tuvieramos edad suficiente para eso, no podemos hacer eso porque somos hermanos, eso esta prohibido segun las leyes de la naturaleza" exclamo Andy histerico

"De a cuerdo, pero almenos quiero saber como se siente un beso, quiero saber porque a los adultos les gusta tanto, Y si nos besamos?" pregunto Helena

Andy quedo paralizado ante esa pregunta, si ya le habia explicado en cierta forma a su hermana que el incesto es algo prohibido en la naturaleza, ¿porque diablos le pregunto ella si podian besarse? el platinado volvia a sentir como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua caliente encima.

Para Andy el mundo se detuvo a su alrededor, miraba como Helena se acercaba poco a poco a su rostro. Andy se quedó congelado (ironicamente). No sabía qué hacer, su cuerpo no respondía. Se quedó quieto hasta que sintió el cálido aliento de Helena a centímetros de su boca. En un instante sintió lo pequeños labios de la niña unirse con los suyos. Era un beso pequeño pero a la vez muy forzado. La pequeña afincaba más su boca en la de él. Al parecer no le estaba gustado, pero todo cambio cuando sintió algo pequeño y húmedo entrando a su boca. Era la lengua de Helena que había pasado entre sus labios.

Andy estaba completamente perdido en esa sensación. Este beso tan raro le estaba provocando una nueva perspectiva con referente a besarse. Andy si llego a besarse con Birgit una vez y con Rose le paso lo mismo, aunque a veces sentia celos de Sherman por que el tenia 2 novias y el se llegaba a besar con ellas de vez en cuando.

¿Por qué no se separaba de ella? Sostuvo la espalda de la pequeña y siguió el ritmo de su lengua. Quería detenerse pero su cuerpo le demandaba que continuara. Algo andaba mal, pero su boca sabia a dulce, algo muy bueno para él.

Ambos se separaron de golpe a escucha la voz de la princesa. Helena miro la puerta con una sonrisa, algo que a Andy lo extraño. Helena se limpió la boca y lo miro con asco.

"Fue asqueroso, no debí meter mi lengua, no entiendo porque a los grandes le gusta, no lo volveré hacer y menos contigo... hermano" Helena se bajó de la cama y le fue abrir la puerta "Esto nadie del equipo lo puede saber, entendido?"

"Entendido" respondio Andy nerviosamente

Andy salió de la habitación a toda velocidad, no podía dejar que alguien lo viera así. No le gustaba lo que había pasado, primero el baile de graduacion y ahora el beso, agradecía que Helena no le diria a su madre o a alguien mas, pero no podia bajar la guardia, Helena era muy conocida por no saber guardar bien un secreto y en cualquier momento se le podria salir.

Helena por su parte estaba en su cuarto bastante sonrojada, no podia creer que le habia pedido a su hermano mayor que se besaran, seguia sin comprender el porque lo habia hecho, se sentia extraña.

Lo que si habia quedado claro, era que ambos hermanos Westerguard no se podrian ver de la misma forma a partir de ese dia...

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, ALGUNOS DIALOGOS SON DE ALGUNOS CAPITULOS DEL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE, Y OTROS SON DE EL FIC DE EL LEGENDARIO "LA HEREDERA DEL PODER" UN FIC QUE ME TRAUMATIZO PERO A LA VEZ EN MI GUSTO CULPOSO**


	13. Chapter 13

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, YA SE LO QUE ME DIRAN, SI, LO SE, AUN SIGO EN TEMPORADA DE EXAMENES, AUNQUE PROBABLEMENTE MAÑANA TENGA EL ULTIMO EXAMEN, DESEENME SUERTE DE SER ASI.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: OK, DEFINITIVAMENTE NO VI VENIR ESE PLOT TWIST DE QUE MONIQUE SERIA PRIMA EN SEGUNDO GRADO DE ANNA Y ELSA, EN CUANTO AL COMIC, PUES SI, ESTA HECHO POR UN FAN, Y NO ES DE ESOS COMICAS COMUNES, ES DE LOS "OTROS", ES UNA PENA QUE NO PUEDAS VER ESAS PELICULAS, YO LES SIGO EL RASTRO DESDE QUE COMENZO EL UCM EN 2008, FACIL ESAS PELICULAS HASTA LAS PUEDES BUSCAR EN INTERNET, LA IDEA NO SERIA MALA, PERO FRED SERIA EL UNICO CON INTERES HACIA LOS COMICS DE MARVEL Y DC, YA SABRAS PORQUE. **

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 13: Espadas y dragones

"Que horror que mis tios Andy y Helena se besaran, eso no es de dios!" opino Kaitlyn

"Si, fue... raro por no decir otra cosa, pero continuando con la historia..." respondio el Sr Peabody

**Julio 2018**

Era un dia caluroso en Nueva york, el mas caluroso de todos los años, y no era para menos, en las calles la gente salia con ropa ligera, almenos algunos, otros salian con ropa mas normal.

El dia era tan caluroso que en el penthouse de los Peabody habian tenido que instalar una piscina para pasar el dia.

Sherman traia su traje de baño color negro, sus 2 novias, Penny y Riley traian los suyos, el de Penny era rosa claro y el de Riley era amarillo oscuro, aunque no era tan fan del alor pues preferia el frio.

En cuanto Andy y su madre, ambos traian sus trajes de baño pero traian bloqueador solar, ya que exponerse al sol y al calor les hacia muy mal para la salud, para Birgit no tanto.

Sin embargo Andy aun seguia un poco traumado por aquella experiencia que habia vivido con su hermanita menor dias atras, igual Helena, ya no podia ver a su hermano mayor de la misma forma, y menor ahora que lo veia en traje de baño.

Era bastante extraño para Hans, Liv y Elsa que Andy y Helena casi no intercambiaban palabras en los ultimos dias, pensaban que se habian peleado y que no se querian hablar.

Andy se encontraba en la cocina sacando una paleta helada junto con Sherman a quien le habia contado todo.

"Entonces le tuviste que dar la charla a tu hermana y se besaron los 2?" pregunto Sherman

"Desgraciadamente si, creeme que yo no queria pero ella me obligo, incluso queria que le enseñara como se hacen los bebés, puedes creerlo?" respondio Andy

"Le explicaste que eso es imposible verdad?" pregunto Sherman

"Obviamente, la sabionda y yo somos hermanos, aunque sea por parte de papá, pero lo seguimos siendo" respondio Andy

"Te voy a decir esto Andy porque eres mi amigo, aun cuando yo no tengo ninguna conexión sanguínea con Margo, Edith o Agnes, siguen siendo mis hermanas, y yo jamás me atrevería a hacer eso con alguna de ellas, si reconozco que una vez Agnes llego a sufrir de insomnio y se tuvo que quedar a dormir conmigo, y yo accedí para ayudarla, pero nada mas" respondió Sherman

"Y no se porque me imagine un perturbador futuro donde la sabionda y yo nos enamoramos, ella y yo tenemos una hija llamada Jenny... y Birgit enloquece y termina matándonos a todos" respondió Andy

"Te han dicho que a veces eres medio dramático?" pregunto Sherman

"Necesito estar lejos de la sabionda un rato en lo que supero esto, y aparte este calor me esta matando, ¿me prestas el vueltatras?" pregunto Andy "Prometo devolvértelo pronto"

"Te lo prestare, solo no vayas a hacer una paradoja de tiempo, o esto va salir muy mal" respondió Sherman

En ese momento entra Riley.

"Hola chicos, ¿Qué están haciendo?" pregunto Riley

"Le voy a prestar un rato la maquina vueltatras a Andy para que supere ese incomodo momento que tuvo con su hermana hace unas noches" explico Sherman

"Puedo ir?" pregunto Riley

"Adelante, ve con el" respondió Sherman

Momentos después los 3 se encontraban en la cámara del vueltatras, Andy y Riley eran los únicos que traían sus ropas cambadas.

"Recuerdan como funciona la maquina y cuales son sus leyes verdad?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, recordamos como funciona, elegimos el lugar, el año, el dia, y la hora, presionamos el botón rojo para viajar, y presionamos el amarillo para regresar, debemos usar las ropas de esa época a donde viajemos, no debemos viajar a una época donde ya existimos o las consecuencias podrían ser desastrosas, y hay que ocultar la maquina del tiempo en un lugar que recordemos bien, y por donde nadie se atrevería a entrar" respondió Andy

"Perfecto, tengan esto, mi aeropatin, si hay peligro y tienen que salir huyendo úsenla, pero con cuidado" respondió Sherman

"Eso haremos" respondieron Andy y Riley mientras la pasarela los llevaba solos a la maquina

Una vez que Andy y Riley llegaron al vueltatras, lo abordaron.

"Alguna fecha en especial que quieras ir?" pregunto Andy a Riley

"No se me ocurre ninguna... por el momento" respondió Riley

"A mi si, he querido viajar a esta época desde hace mucho tiempo" respondió Andy

El platinado selecciono la fecha de destino y el lugar del destino, presiono el botón rojo y la maquina desapareció.

"Solo espero que no cometan alguna estupidez" pensó Sherman quien vio la maquina irse

**Nuevo Berk/Noruega 1678**

La maquina apareció en un bosque, Andy y Riley bajaron con las ropas completamente cambiadas.

Andy traía puesto una armadura vikinga color gris con azul y los símbolos de copos de nieve en las hombreras.

Mientras que Riley también traía ropa vikinga color café con amarillo y los símbolos en sus hombreras eran 5 círculos, uno rojo, uno amarillo, uno azul, uno morado y uno verde.

"...Entonces te besaste con tu hermana?" pregunto Riley mientras bajaban del vueltatras

"No sabia que hacer, me paralicé y cuando menos me di cuenta, los labios de la sabionda ya estaban tocando los míos, lo mas perturbador fue cuando me metió la lengua" respondió Andy

Andy y Riley ocultaron la maquina del tiempo y continuaron su camino.

"Ahora entiendo porque quisiste usar la maquina del tiempo como auto terapia, porque yo también lo necesitaba" opino Riley

"Por qué?" pregunto Andy desconcertado

"¿Veras, ves que soy una de las novias de Sherman?" pregunto Riley

"Si, se que tu y Penny lo comparten" respondió Andy

"Pues veras, hace un par de semanas cuando fue el baile de fin de año, Penny me llevo a que me hicieran un tratamiento facial, o bueno... a que nos lo hicieran, cuando llegamos a su casa, yo la ayude a ponerse su vestido, pero si hubo un momento que que la vi en ropa interior y no se porque, pero me gusto verla así, y desde esa vez, ya no puedo evitar imaginármela así, y aun así amo a Sherman, Andy... no se que me esta pasando, pero creo que soy bisexual" respondió Riley bastante nerviosa

"No Riley, puede que no seas bisexual, no soy el mas indicado para explicártelo, pero como creí con mi tía, con Liv, mis primas y mi hermana, puedo decirte que... estas creciendo, ahorita estas confundida al tener novio y tener con otra chica igual de linda que tu" respondió Andy

"De verdad?" pregunto Riley

"Si Riley, no eres bisexual, solo... estas un tanto confundida, créeme, mi prima Ellinor también llego a pasar por lo mismo hace poco, y en cierta forma la ayude, no puedo creer que mi prima siendo un año menor que yo vaya a entrar a la universidad pronto" respondió Andy

"Oh, gracias Andy" respondió Riley abrazando al platinado "Ya me había yo espantado, es que esto es algo nuevo para mi, con Jordan no me había pasado esto"

"Quien es Jordan?" pregunto Andy

"Un chico al que conocí en San Francisco hace unos años y con quien salí... una vez" explico Riley

"Ya veo" opino Andy

"Si, fuimos amigos el poco tiempo que vivi en san francisco, claro que todo cambio cuando me mude con mis padres aquí a nueva york" explico Riley "Claro que a veces hablo con el"

Momentos después Andy y Riley llegaban al pueblo de Berk, en donde había varios vikingos.

"Exactamente porque querias visitar esta época?" pregunto Riley

"Desde niño siempre quise ser un vikingo, papá me enseño sobre ellos, que eran bien barbaros, e incluso me hablo de un pueblo que llego a tener dragones" respondio Andy

"Dragones?" pregunto Riley incrédula

"Si, y creo que este era ese pueblo" respondio Andy

Momentos después mientras Andy compraba algo para el y para Riley, a Riley le había llamado la atención un puesto donde vendían espadas, pero una en especifico le llamo la atencion.

"Vas a comprar eso?" pregunto una chica de 15, de cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules y de vestimenta vikinga color rojo con gris

"Oh, no solo estaba viendo, nada mas" respondió Riley un tanto nerviosa "...Oye... ¿no eres muy joven para tener una tienda de espadas?"

"Me estoy haciendo cargo de la tienda, mis padres tuvieron que salir, así que mi hermano menor y yo nos hacemos cargo de la tienda junto con nuestra abuela" respondió la chica pelirroja "¿No eres de por aquí verdad?"

"No, exactamente, solo vine de paso con un amigo mío, me llamo Riley, Riley Anderson"

"Y yo me llamo Zephyr, Zephyr Haddock Hofferson" respondió la pelirroja

"Un placer conocerte Zephyr Haddock" respondio Riley

"Igualmente Riley Anderson" respondio Zephyr

En ese momento llego Andy.

"Riley, mira lo que compre, manzanas" respondió el platinado y en eso se percata de que su amiga esta hablando con alguien mas "Ehhh... Riley, ¿con quien hablas?"

"Oh, Andy, ella es Zephyr Haddock Hofferson, la acabo de conocer" respondió Riley

"Tu eres amigo de Riley?" pregunto Zephyr

"Asi es, ella y yo solo veníamos de paso" respondió el platinado "Me llamo Anders, Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, pero dime Andy"

"Esta bien, Andy, a tu amiga le llamo la atención esa espada" respondió Zephyr

"Quieres eso?" pregunto Andy a Riley

"Ehm... si, si quiero esa espada, como recuerdo" respondió Riley

"Yo la pagare" respondió Andy

"Son 40 coronas" respondió Zephyr

Andy pago la espada y se las entregaron.

"Gracias" respondió Riley

"¿Oigan, no les gustaría que les diéramos un recorrido por el pueblo?" pregunto Zephyr

"Por supuesto, ya que tenemos que regresar a nuestro hogar esta noche" respondió Andy

"De acuerdo, denme un segundo" respondió Zephyr "Abuela Valka, podrías hacerte cargo de la tienda?"

En ese momento salió una mujer de 59 años, cabello castaño y canas y de ojos verdes.

"A donde se supone que vas jovencita?" pregunto Valka

"Mira abuela, ellos Andy Westerguard y Riley Anderson, vienen de paso y quieren conocer el pueblo" respondió

Valka miro detenidamente a Andy y Riley y al cabo de un rato vio la confianza en los 2.

"Esta bien puedes darles el recorrido" respondió Valka

"Gracias Abuela, no tardare" respondió

Momentos después los 3 chicos recorrían el pueblo.

"Todo el tiempo han vivido en esta isla?" pregunto Riley

"No exactamente, según mi abuela el viejo Berk era muy diferente, pero fue atacado por un cazador de dragones, por lo que tuvimos que dejarlo y nos establecimos aquí, claro que eso fue antes de que mi hermano y yo naciéramos" explico

"Rayos!" opino Riley

En ese momento los 3 llegaron a donde había una gran estatua de un vikingo.

"Y ese hombresote quien es?" pregunto Riley

"Es mi abuelo Estoico" respondio "Nunca lo conoci puesto que lo mataron antes de que yo naciera, un dragon lo mato accidentalmente"

"Lo lamento" respondio Riley

"Oye! suelta eso!" se oyo decir a un chico

Cerca de ahi un chico de 12 años, cabello rubio y de ojos verdes intentaba controlar 3 dragones, uno era negro con las patas traseras blancas, el segundo era negro y blanco con ojos azules, y el ultimo era blanco con las orejas negras y ojos verdes.

"Esos son dragones?" pregunto Riley asombradas

"Asi es, uno es mio, y otro de mi hermano, Nuffink! deja eso que que tenemos invitados" respondio Zephyr

"Oh, hola Zephyr" respondio Nuffink tomando compostura junto a los 3 dragones

"Andy, Riley, el es mi hermano menor Nuffink, Nuffink ellos son Andy Westerguard y Riley Anderson, vinieron a conocer Berk" respondio Zephyr

En ese momento los 3 dragones se acercaron con una mirada amenazante hacia Andy y Riley

Andy se puso a la defensiva y se protegio con la magia congelante de sus manos, mientras que Riley intento protegerse con sus campos de fuerza.

Por su parte Nuffink y Zephyr no sabian exactamente como reaccionar ante los poderes de Andy y Riley.

Los 3 dragones estando lo suficientemente cerca de Andy y Riley, cambiaron sus miradas de amenazantes a dociles.

Acto seguido 2 de los dragones levantaron a Andy y a Riley con sus narizes y ellos calleron en los lomos de los 2 dragones y estos empezaron a volar por los aires.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaban Andy y Riley mientras intentaban sujetarse de los 2 dragones

"Alguien que los detenga!" gritaba Riley

"Esto no me gusta!" gritaba Andy

Despues de unos minutos los 2 dragones regresaron al suelo y Andy y Riley cayeron completamente derrotados.

"Pero que son esas cosas?! y porque hicieron eso?" pregunto Riley intentando recuperar el aliento

"Son nuestros dragones, luces nocturnas, el es Eclipse" respondio Zephyr refiriendose al de ojos azules

"Ella es Dawn" respondio Nuffink refiriendose a la dragon blanco con negro en las orejas "Y el es Dusk"

"Wow, este lugar es genial!" opino Andy

Durante el resto del dia Zephyr y Nuffink junto a sus 3 dragones les dieron el recorrido a Andy y a Riley por el nuevo Berk.

"Entonces tu padre fue el que logro que los humanos y los dragones se unieran?" pregunto Riley a Zephyr

"Asi es, el tenia mas o menos la edad que yo tengo cuando lo logro, incluso se tuvo que enfrentar con un dragon muerte roja, no fue facil, pero lo vencio, aunque termino perdiendo parte de la pierna izquierda" explico Zephyr

"Auch, eso tuvo que doler, aunque la hermana de un amigo perdio su brazo izquierdo" opino Andy

"En serio? tambien se enfrento con un dragon?" pregunto Nuffink

"No exactamente, fue... en un accidente" explico Riley

"Oh, y exactamente de donde vienen ustedes?" pregunto Zephyr

"De... muy lejos, y en un rato tenemos que volver alla" respondio Riley

"Pero no gustan quedarse a comer?" pregunto Zephyr

"Con gusto, pero que no sea tan tardado" respondio Riley

Los 4 chicos tomaron regreso al hogar del Zephyr y Nuffink

"Oye Andy te puedo preguntar algo?" pregunto Zephyr

"Con gusto" respondio Andy

"Porque tu cabello es blanco como el de un viejo y porque de repente empezaron a aparecer copos de nieve cuando conociste a nuestros dragones?" pregunto Zephyr

Mi cabello no es blanco, parece blanco, pero no lo es, es rubio platinado, y en cuanto al frio, se que no debo revelarle esto a quien acabo de conocer" respondió Andy un tanto inseguro

"Nosotros no diremos nada" respondió Nuffink

"Deacuerdo, solo prometan que no van a entrar en pánico" respondió Andy

"Lo prometemos" respondió Zephyr

En ese momento Andy creo un gran copo de nieve con u mano.

"Ah!" exclamo Nuffink escondiéndose detras de su hermana menor

"Magia congelante, me habian hablado de esto, pero no crei que fuera posible, como puedes hacer eso?" pregunto Zephyr

"Gracias a mi madre, ella tiene los mismos poderes que yo" respondio Andy "Mis poderes los herede de ella"

"Es increible" respondio Zephyr mientras Nuffink se asomaba detras de ella

"Y puedo hacer mas que solo eso, pueso congelar el piso si quisiera, crear nieve, e incluso crear ataques congelantes" respondio Andy

"Como te envidio" opino Nuffink

"Bueno, ustedes no tienen mucho de que quejarse, tienen dragones, ya quisieran mis amigos tener aglo asi, aunque considerando como son las cosas de donde vengo, creo que no seria la mejor idea" respondio Andy

"Y tu Riley? tambien tienes poderes como los de Andy?" pregunto Zephyr

"Algo asi" respondio Riley antes de volverse invisible

"A donde fue?" pregunto Nuffink

"Sigo aqui, no me he ido" respondio Riley volviendo a aparecer

"Como hiciste eso?" pregunto Nuffink

"Mi poder es la invisibilidad, puedo desaparecer de la vista y reaparecer, asi nadie me puede ver venir, y tambien puedo crear campos de fuerza para protegerme" explico Riley

"Y tus poderes de donde vienen?" pregunto Zephyr

"De un lugar demasiado lejos de aqui como para que ustedes lo entiendan" respondio Riley mirando al cielo

Momentos despues los 4 llegaban a la casa de Zephyr y de Nuffink, donde Valka ya tenia preparada la cena.

"Como dijiste que te llamas?" pregunto Valka a Andy

"Me llamo Anders, Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, pero puede decirme Andy" respondio el platinado

"Te me haces muy familiar, dime, conozco a tu madre?" pregunto Valka mirando detenidamente a Andy

"Eh... creo que no... señora" respondio Andy un tanto nervioso

"Es que enserio me recuerdas mucho a alguien, y ese color de cabello no es nada comun por aqui" respondio Valka mirando con ojo clinico a Andy

"Abuela, nos estas haciendo quedar en ridiculo" respondio Nuffink apenado

"Y exactamente de donde vienen ustedes 2?" pregunto Valka

"Pues... venimos de muy lejos" respondio Riley

"Deacuerdo, y sus padres donde estan?" pregunto Valka

"Vinimos solos" respondio Andy

"Oh, ya veo" respondio Valka

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrio habia un hombre de 39 años, cabello castaño, despeinado, con barba y de ojos verdes con una armadura color negro, acompañado de una mujer de 38 años, cabello rubio y ojos azules con una armadura color azul metalico con escamas.

"Ya llegamos" respondio el hombre

"Mamá! papá!" exclamaron Zephyr y Nuffink corriendo a abrazar a sus padres

"Hola Hipo, hola Astrid, como les fue?" pregunto Valka

"Nos fue muy bien madre, aunque Patapez volvio a atorarse en las cuerdas del barco cuando ibamos regresando, antes Brutilda lo ayudo" respondio Hipo

"Es bueno saber eso" respondio Valka

"Mira mamá, tenemos invitados" respondio Nuffink yendo con Andy y Riley

Hipo y Astrid miraron detenidamente a los 2 chicos

"El es Andy y ella es Riley, los conocimos hoy" respondio Nuffink "incluso les mostramos nuestros dragones"

"Hola niños, soy Hipo jefe de Berk y ella es mi esposa Astrid, son nuevos por aqui?" pregunto Hipo

"No exactamente, solo veniamos de paso" respondio Riley

"De paso?" pregunto Astrid desconcertada "Eso es raro, ¿y sus padres?"

"Venimos solos" respondio Andy "De hecho, ya deberiamos regresar de donde venimos"

Andy y Riley se disponian a salir pero frente a la puerta de la casa habia 2 grandes dragones, uno color negro con ojos verdes y un dragon hembra color blanco con ojos azules.

"Wow, esa no me la esperaba, esos son sus dragones?" pregunto Andy

"Asi es, este es el mio, se llama Chimuelo, es un furia nocturna, y esa es su novia, una furia luminosa" explico Hipo

"Y esta es la mia, una dragon Nadder Mortifero, se llama Tormenta" respondio Astrid

"Que lindo" respondio Riley

Momentos despues Andy y Riley se despedian.

"De verdad se tienen que ir?" pregunto Zephyr

"Si, pero cuando podamos volveremos" respondio Andy

"Lo prometen?" pregunto Nuffink

"Si, lo prometemos" respondio Andy

Andy y Riley se despidieron de la casa de los Haddock dejando a la familia y a los dragones solos.

"Me cayeron bien" respondio Nuffink

"A mi tambien, y creo que a nuestros dragones" agrego Zephyr

Cuando los niños entraron a la casa escucharon un ruido, al voltear salieron de la casa, eran Andy y Riley que estaban dentro del vueltatras.

"Pero que?..." pregunto Hipo

"No nos ibamos a ir sin despedirnos una ultima vez!" respondio Andy quien estaba en la puerta del vueltatras.

Acto seguido Andy lanzo su magia congelante al cielo creando un gigantesco copo de nieve.

"Magia congelante?" pregunto Astrid soprendida

"Esto es increible!" opino Hipo

"Los veremos pronto!" exclamaron Andy y Riley

Y de un momento a otro la maquina del tiempo desaparecio en un destello de luz.

"Ya decia yo que habia algo extraño en esos 2 niños" opino Valka

**Nueva york 2018**

La maquina del tiempo regreso justo un par de minutos despues de que los otros se fueron.

Andy y Riley con sus ropas iniciales, salieron de la maquina, claro que Riley tambien salio con la espada que habia comprado.

"Wow, este viaje si estuvo muy loco, ¿no crees?" pregunto Riley

"Claro que lo fue, eso de viajar en los dragones de esos 2 niños no me lo esperaba, osea si pensaba que tendrian dragones, pero no pense que nos harian volar, toda esa experiencia ya me hizo olvidar esa experiencia traumatica que tuve con Helena" respondio Andy

"Talvez tu ya superaste eso, pero ella todavia no" respondio Riley

"Cierto, pero es una niña, asi que probablemente en unos dias se le olvide" respondio Andy

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LOS PERSONAJES DE ZEPHYR Y NUFFINK COMO SE PUDIERON DAR CUENTA SON LOS HIJOS CANONICOS DE HIPO Y ASTRID DE COMO ENTRENAR A TU DRAGON, SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA INCLUIRLOS, LOS PERSONAJES DE ESA FRANQUICIA PERENECEN A DREAMWORKS ANIMATION Y A LA CREADORA DE ESTOS PERSONAJES CRESSIDA COWELL AUTORA DE LOS LIBROS DE DONDE VIENEN ESTOS PERSONAJES. **


	14. Chapter 14

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, AFORTUNADAMENTE MI ULTIMO EXAMEN FUE EL VIERNES Y ME FUE MUY BIEN, SE QUE ME TARDE EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE ME COSTO TRABAJO ESCRIBIR ESTE CAPITULO.**

**ADVERTENCIA, ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ACCION Y VIOLENCIA EXTREMA, CON ALGUNAS ESCENAS GORE, ASI QUE NO ME RECLAMEN SI QUEDAN TRAUMATIZADOS DESPUES DE ESTO.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: PUES LA IDEA DE MONIQUE COMO PRIMA DE HANS NO SUENA MAL, YA FUE COSA TUYA QUE QUISIERAS VOLVERLA SU CUÑADA, SIP, EFECTIVAMENTE ESTOY ESTUDIANDO DISEÑO DE ANIMACION, PERO VOY PARA LA ESPECIALIDAD DE ILUSTRADOR, NO ES SORPRESA QUE MI CRUSH DEL FIC DE ANDY SEA HELENA, SE ME HIZO LINDA, Y ADEMAS, ELLA VA A CRECER ASI QUE NO HAY TANTO PROBLEMA SEGUN YO, Y YA QUE MENCIONAS A ALINE, PREPARATE PARA QUEDAR ATONITA CON ESTE CAPITULO, YO TAMBIEN ERA SEGUIDOR DE LA SAGA DE TINKERBELL, MI HADA FAVORITA ES FAWN Y EL PROTAGONISMO QUE LE DIERON EN "LA BESTIA DE NUNCA JAMAS" ME GUSTO, EN CUANTO A TU DUDA, LA MAQUINA DEL TIEMPO VUELTATRAS NO ESTA DISEÑADA PARA VIAJAR AL FUTURO YA QUE ES UN TIEMPO QUE NO EXISTE, EN CUANTO A ENCONTRARSE CON SUS OTROS YO, TE RECOMIENDO QUE BUSQUES EN INTERNET LA PELICULA DE LA AVENTURAS DE PEAVBODY Y SHERMAN PARA QUE LE ENTIENDAS MEJOR.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 14: El peligro tiene nombre

La maquina del tiempo regreso justo un par de minutos despues de que los otros se fueron.

Andy y Riley con sus ropas iniciales, salieron de la maquina, claro que Riley tambien salio con la espada que habia comprado.

"Wow, este viaje si estuvo muy loco, ¿no crees?" pregunto Riley

"Claro que lo fue, eso de viajar en los dragones de esos 2 niños no me lo esperaba, osea si pensaba que tendrian dragones, pero no pense que nos harian volar"

"Aun asi tu querias ir alla" respondio Riley

"Que puedo decir? soy noruego por parte de mi bisabuelo Roonar y puedo decir que toda esa experiencia ya me hizo olvidar esa experiencia traumatica que tuve con Helena" respondio Andy

"Talvez tu ya superaste eso, pero ella todavia no" respondio Riley

"Cierto, pero es una niña, asi que probablemente en unos dias se le olvide" respondio Andy

Si bien ese viaje a Berk le habia servido de autoterapia a Andy, su hermanita menor Helena aun no terminaba de superar lo que habia vivido con Andy.

Habian pasado un par de dias, Riley se encontraba en su casa, habia estado practicando con su espada vikinga, incluso la habia incorporado a su equipamiento de la Fuerza del Tiempo.

"Esto va a ser de mucha ayuda en futuras misiones" respondio Riley

Mientras tanto Elsa se encontraba saliendo de su trabajo en la tienda de vestidos.

"A donde vas Elsa?" pregunto Kara siguiendo a la platinada

"A mi casa porque?" pregunto Elsa

"Veras, en mi casa tuve un problema, resulta de uno de mis vecinos "accidentalmente" rompio la tuberia y mi casa quedo sin agua, ya llame al plomero y le reclame a mi vecino, el ni me hizo caso y el plomero me dijo que iria a mi casa en 2 dias, y como durante 2 dias no voy a tener agua, me preguntaba si me dejarias quedarme en tu casa si no hay problema, si no, lo entendere y me quedare en un hotel" respondio Kara

"Ah no, no hay ningun problema" respondio Elsa

"Estas segura? porque no quiero incomodar a tu familia" respondio Kara

"No los incomodaras en nada, le he hablado a mi hermana de ti, asi que no hay tanto problema" respondio Elsa

"Oh, muchas gracias Elsa" respondio Kara abrazandola "Ire por mis cosas"

Mas tarde Elsa y Kara llegaban a casa de los Arendelle.

"Familia! ya volvi!" exclamo Elsa

"Hola Elsa, que bueno que volviste, y veo que trajiste a alguien" respondio Hans

"Ella es Kara, trabaja conmigo en mi tienda de vestidos, y va a quedarse con nosotros unos dias en los que arreglan la tuberia de su casa" explico Elsa "Andy! baja un segundo!"

"En un momento voy!" exclamo Andy

"Entonces usted es el ex-novio de Elsa" pregunto Kara a Hans

"Algo asi, solo fue un romance que tuvimos en el pasado cuando nos conocimos, me queria casar con Elsa, pero como nuestro ex jefe la mando al espacio y la creimos muerta, yo tuve que quedarme a criar a Andy con Liv" respondio Hans un tanto incomodo

"No te molesta que tu ex se casara con otra?" pregunto Kara a Elsa

"No en realidad, mis sentimientos hacia Hans desaparecieron hace mucho, pero es el padre de mi hijo asi que, tengo que vivir con eso, y de hecho Hans y Liv le dieron una hermanita menor a Andy, se llama Helena, es muy simpatica, pero aveces tiene un caracter, aun asi la quiero como si fuera mi hija" respondio Elsa

En ese momento bajo Andy.

"Mamá! que bueno que volviste..." en eso el platinado se percata de la mujer que trajo su madre "Eh... mamá... quien es ella?"

"Ella es Kara, trabaja conmigo en la tienda de vestidos" respondio Elsa "Y se va a quedar con nosotros unos dias en lo quen reparan la tubería de su casa"

Kara por su parte al ver a Andy se sorprendio al ver la perfecta combinacion que era de sus padres.

"Asi que tue eres Andy eh? tu mamá me ha hablado mucho de ti" respondio Kara poniendose a la altura del chico

"De verdad?" pregunto Andy incredulo

"En efecto" respondio Kara

Momentos despues Hans ayudaba a instalarse en la habitacion de huespedes.

"Hans, te voy a decir esto, ahorita que vi a tu hijo de frente, por dios, el niño se parece demasiado a ti. Era como verte en un espejo que te encoge, Sin duda es tu vivo retrato con exepcion del cabello" decia Kara mientras sacaba la ropa de su maleta

"Lo se, mi mamá, mi cuñada Monique y Liv me dijeron lo mismo cuando lo vieron la primera vez, puedo decir que el gen Westerguard es... poderoso, jeje" opino Hans

"No lo dudo, cuando tu esposa me presento a tu hija, tampoco habia duda de que era tu hija, tu hija Helena es basicamente tu pero en niña" respondio Kara

"Aunque yo a veces pienso que se parece a mi madre, es un angel cuando quiere, pero a veces tiene un caracter..." respondio Hans

Mas tarde la familia Arendelle Weterguard Hattaway se encontraba cenando en el comedor principal.

"Dime Andy, en que año de la escuela vas?" pregunto Kara

"Voy a entrar al ultimo año de la secundaria" respondio Andy mientras degustaba su sandwich

"Y tiene amigos o novia?" pregunto Kara

"Amigos si tengo, y muchos, novia no tengo, pero hay una chica de mi clase que me gusta, se llama Rose, es unos meses mayor que yo, y me gusta, y se que a ella tambien le gusto" respondio Andy

"Es la verdad, es la que vino la vez pasada por un vestido rosa" agrego Elsa

"Aunque de nada sirvio, porque en el baile de fin de curso, despues del primer baile, yo fui por unas bebidas, y cuando la busque habia desaparecido, me dejo plantado, almenos agradezco que la sabionda me ayudo esa noche y bailo conmigo" explico Andy

Helena reacciono de golpe por esa declaracion de su hermano mayor.

"Es lindo que los hermanos a veces se ayuden el uno al otro" opino Bergdis

"Si, a diferencia de mi y mis hermanos mayores que intentaban sacarse los ojos los unos a los otros" opino Hans "tu no tienes hermanos?"

"No exactamente, mis padres eran muy pobres para mantenerme asi que me dejaron con mi familia adoptiva, era una pareja con un niño, el era de mi misma edad, mi padre adoptivo trabajaba como carnicero y mi hermano adoptivo Jacob le encantaba dibujar, queria ser pintor, sin embargo mi madre adoptiva era una adicta a las drogas y al alcohol y llegaba a sufrir ataques de ira donde nos amenazaba a mi padre adoptivo, a mi hermano adoptivo Jacob y a mi con un cuchillo, cuando me adoptaron me converti en el nuevo blanco de sus iras, me golpeaba constantemente, ya sea cuando me equivocaba en algo o me despertaba tarde, mi padre adoptivo como le tenia miedo a mi madre adoptiva no podia hacer nada para defenderme, el unico que me consolaba era mi hermanastro Jacob, era muy simpatico y lindo, me ayudaba en ciertas cosas, se preocupaba mucho por mi, me enseño a pintar, ahi fue cuando descubri que queria estudiar diseño de modas, e incluso empece a sentir algo por el, por mas raro que suene, me habia enamorado de mi hermanastro" explico Kara

Andy y Helena no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ante eso.

"Desgraciadamente nunca me atrevi a declarar mis sentimientos hacia el, y esa no fue la peor parte, cuando cumpli catorce años, mi madre adoptiva cruzo la linea, habia regresado muy alcoholizada una noche, yo me acuerdo perfectamente, no se que le habia pasado pero su nivel de ira alcanzaba niveles estratosfericos, y yo tuve la desgracia de toparmela, cuando mi padre adoptivo llego a defenderme... ella... ella lo mato, lo apuñalo en el corazon, y... se lo empezo a comer... yo vi aterrorizada la escena, aun recuerdo esas manchas de sangre salpicandome la cara, cuando reaccione mi madre adoptiva iba por la mitad, asi que yo corri velozmente hacia el cuarto de mi hermanastro Jacob, lo desperte, y tuvimos que correr, logramos huir no crean que no, vivimos juntos por 5 años, incluso me embarace de el cuando tenia yo unos 19 años" respondio Kara "Pero una noche cuando celebrabamos que nos ibamos a casar, tenia yo 8 meses de embarazo, un tipo se acerco a asaltarnos, me iba a disparar a mi, pero Jacob se interpuso, y recibio el disparo, cosa que lo mato, el ladron huyo, esa misma noche yo entre en labor, sin embargo, mi bebé nacio muerto, yo me entristeci, podria volver a intentar tener hijos otravez, pero desde que murio Jacob, perdi el interes por eso"

"Que triste" opino Anna

"Por eso decidi empezar de nuevo, segui con mis estudios, y me gradue en diseño de imagen y queria encontrar trabajo, por eso me mude a Nueva York, y por coincidencia, encontre la tienda de Elsa el dia en que la abrio" explico Kara

"Cierto, ese dia fue cuando te entreviste en un restaurante, todavia me acuerdo que estabas indecisa" respondio Elsa

"Si, es que tus vestidos eran tan finos y elegantes que no sabia si yo podia estar a la altura de eso" respondio Kara

"Y yo solo necesite invitarte un cafe para lograr convercerte" agrego Elsa

"Si que es tragico todo lo que nos contaste, ni yo habia pasado por todo, y eso que yo vi morir a mis padre biologicos cuando tenia 6 años y casi muero de hipotermia a los 8" opino Kristoff

"Si, y mi papá tuvo que rescatarte" agrego Liv

Esa misma noche Kara se preparaba para dormir, se habia puesto un camison color rojo vivo.

"Andy! que haces aqui?" pregunto Kara

Andy quien traia su pijama puesto entro a la recamara de la asistente de su madre.

"Escucha Kara, lo que dijiste de ti y tu hermanastro Jacob..." respondio Andy

"Oh si eso, no te preocupes Andy, ademas, Jacob y yo no teniamos nignun lazo sanguíneo asi que no habia problema" respondio Kara

"No es eso" respondio Andy sentendose en la cama antes de cerrar la puerta "Es que... hace un par de dias, una noche mientras dormiamos, mi hermana Helena desperto a la mitad de la noche y... encontro a sus padres "despidiendose" sabes la lo que me refiero?" pregunto Andy

"Eso creo" respondio Kara

"A la noche siguiente Helena me pregunto eso, yo le tuve que decir la verdad, que mi papá no le estaba haciendo nada a Liv, solo le estaba dando gusto y ahi fue cuando Helena me pregunto de donde vienen los bebés, como mis padres aun no regresaban yo le tuve que dar la charla a mi hermana, fue... incomodo, y luego Helena queria saber que se sentia aunque sea un beso, yo no sabia que hacer en esos momentos, y cuando menos me lo espere los labios de mi hermana ya estaban tocando los mios" explico Andy

"Tu y tu hermana se besaron?" pregunto Kara

"Si, y aun cuando a ninguno nos gusto, ya no podemos eliminar eso de nuestra cabeza, yo en parte ya lo habia olvidado, pero con lo que dijiste, creo que lo volvimos a recordar" respondio Andy

"Tu madre o tu padre no saben de esto?" pregunto Kara

"No, no lo saben, Helena y yo juramos un pacto de no decirles" respondio Andy

"Escucha Andy, lo que tu y Helena deberian hacer es olvidar eso" respondio Kara

"Y como podemos superar algo como eso?" pregunto Andy mientras el suelo debajo de el comenzaba a congelarse lentamente

"Vuelvan a ser como antes, jueguen, diviertanse como los hermanos que son y pronto ese recuerdo quedara tan enterrado como... el nucleo de nuestro planeta" respondio Kara

"De verdad?" pregunto Andy

"Dime algo Andy, quieres a tu hermana?" pregunto Kara

Para Andy esa pregunta le parecia un tanto absurda.

"Claro que la quiero, es mi hermana, mi media hermana de hecho, cuando la conoci cuando era bebé, jure que no dejaria que nadie le hiciera algun daño, que la protegeria a toda costa" respondio Andy

"Entonces vuelvan a ser unidos como antes, y olvidaran esto" respondio Kara

"Eso haremos" respondio Andy

A altas horas de la noche mientas todos dormian, la alerta de la LAV sono, Birgit fue la primera en despertar.

"Andy despierta" respondio Birgit

"Atohallan" murmuro Andy en su sueño

"Andy! despierta!" lo sacude Birgit

"Ah si si Birgit! yo me quedo en la casa, no vaya a entrar un malandrin y nos robe" dijo Andy somnoliento

"Despierta Andy! la LAV nos llama!" exclamo Birgit

Andy del susto termina cayendose de la cama.

"Ah si si, ya voy ya voy!" respondio Andy

Momentos despues todo el equipo estaba reunido en la LAV.

"Cual es la situación?" pregunto Penny

"Una mision de rescate, un grupo de agentes fueron capturados por un grupo de soldados enemigos" explico Garraza

"Deben ir a su rescate, los agentes Gru, Wilde, Arendelle, Bjorman y Hopps iran con ustedes" agrego Pietraseron

"Donde es el lugar, en una isla? En un volcan? En un barco?" preguntaba Edith impaciente

"Es en una base militar supuestamente abandonada de la segunda guerra mundial..." explico Pietraseron

"Esto sera facil" opino Antonio

"...en los alpes" respondio Pietraseron

"Ay caramba!" exclamo Zita

Momentos despues los chicos se preparaban para partir.

"Solo espero que el frio de alla no nos mate!" opino Edith

"El frio es mi especialidad" fanfarroneo Andy

"Calmate cerebro de iceberg" respondio Edith

"Que bueno que estos trajes nos protegeran del frio, porque si no yo me convertiria en una estatua de hielo" opino Antonio

"Por algo los hice" respondio Sherman

Momentos despues el equipo abordaba el jet.

"Recuerden, los soldados a los que se enfrentaran son alemanes y rusos, por lo que estaran armados hasta los dientes" respondio Pietraseron

"Lo tomaremos en cuenta" respondio Zita

"Tengan cuidado!" exclamo Elsa

"La tendremos" respondio Andy

El transporte donde estaban los chicos partio y tomo camino a su destino.

"Preparense, esto es una mision de rescate y hay que tomarnoslo en serio" respondio Sherman

"Por favor Sherman, siempre nos tomamos las misiones en serio" respondio Edith

"Si, ademas ya hemos tenido misiones de rescate, ya olvidaste que recatamos a nuestros tios Nick y Judy de esa loca de Bellweather?" agrego Margo

"Lo se, aun asi les tengo que recordar que somos La Fuerza del Tiempo y hay que tomarnos nuestras misiones en serio" respondio Sherman

"Y siempre hacemos eso" respondio Zita

Gru en parte no pudo evitar recordar sus primeros dias en la LAV cuando Lucy no se tomaba del todo en serio sus misiones.

"Activando el sistema de sigilo" respondio Judy

El Jet al dejar la LAV ya no podia ser detectado por rastreadores.

"Ya era hora de una mision, estuve preparando un nuevo ataque para los malosos" respondio Agnes

"Cual es ese?" quiso saber Helena

"Disparar 3 flechas a la vez" respondio Agnes intentando hacer una sonrisa maligna "Incluso tengo un nuevo aditamento, una flecha sonica"

"Deberia preocuparme por eso?" pregunto Gru

"No, pero deberian tomar sus precauciones, no querran tener perdida auditiva permanentemente" opino Agnes

Horas mas tarde, el jet llegaba a los alpes y aterrizaba un par de kilometros lejos de la base.

El equipo bajo del jet y con sus trajes aprueba del frio podian soportarlo sin morir congelados, a exepcion de Andy y Birgit, el frio era parte de ellos.

Momentos despues los chicos se escondieroan detras de unas rocas y con unos binoculares especiales vieron la entrada a la base.

"La entrada esta rodeada por 5 guardias y muy bien armados, tenemos 3 opciones, la primera, que Riley entre con su invisibilidad y consiga unos uniformes y nos disfrazamos y entramos encubierto, uno tendra que quedarse aqui a esperarnos, la segunda opcion, provocar una distraccion en los guardias y que todos entremos o la tercera opcion que es atacar por sorpresa y entrar corriendo" respondio Lucy

"No crees que son mas segura la primera y la segunda opcion?" pregunto Kristoff

"Si, pero la tercera es mas divertida" respondio Lucy

"No puedo argumentar nada ante esa logica" respondio Gru

"Yo tengo un mejor plan, los chicos y yo entraremos con ayuda de la invisibilidad de Riley. Nick y Lucy se quedaran a esperarnos en la entrada, Gru que se deshaga de los guardias cuando tengamos que huir, tia Anna y Judy haganse pasar por militares y busquen el cuarto de maquinas y desactivaran la energia para que podamos liberar a los prisioneros, ¿Cuantos dijo Pietraseron que son?" pregunto Sherman

"Entre 10 y 15" respondio Judy

"Perfecto, una vez que liberemos a los prisioneros, tendremos que ser rapidos, porque en cuestion de 10 minutos reiniciaran la energia y tu tio Kristoff, quedate aqui, seras nuestro sentinela, cuando salgamos tienes que tener preparado el jet para sacarnos de aqui" respondio Sherman "Aun cuando ya los prisioneros esten aqui junto con ustedes, no se pueden ir sin nosotros"

"Entendido" respondio Kristoff

Riley se encargo de crear un campo de fuerza que los rodeara a los chicos de La Fuerza del Tiempo, una vez creado el campo de fuerza, Riley los volvio invisibles a los chicos.

Con mucho cuidado, los chicos entraron a la base y no ser descubiertos, Anna, Gru y Judy entraron disfrazados de militares debido a que tenian los uniformes.

Mientras tanto con los chicos con ayuda de la invisibilidad de Riley podian pasar desapercibidos dentro de la base.

Una vez que estaban lo suficientemente adentro de la base Riley deshizo su campo de invisibildad y tuvieron que esconderse de los militares, pero de repente 3 soldados de asalto que llevaban armaduras blancas con negro los descubrieron.

Afortunadamente Edith con su brazo de piedra los golpeo en la cabeza noqueandolos.

"Y ahora que haremos?" pregunto Margo

"Tengo una idea" respondió Andy

Momentos despues Andy, Sherman y Antonio traian puestas las armaduras de aquellos soldados de asalto y decidieron utilizar a las chicas haciendolas pasar por prisioneros.

Conforme avanzaban podian pasar facilmente entre la gente de la base.

El plan de Andy habia funcionado, pues habian logrado llegar a la zona de la prision en poco tiempo.

"Funciono" penso Margo

Sin embargo cuando llegaron a la zona de las celdas se toparon con un oficial y 3 soldados.

"A donde van con esas niñas?" pregunto el oficial

"Las encontramos intentando entrar a la base" respondio Andy

"No fui avisado, averiguare" respondio el oficial

En ese momento los guardias se acercaron a los chicos, y de repente Edith los golpea lanzandolos lejos.

"Cuidado se solto!" exclamo Antonio fingiendo asustarse

"Nos haran pedazos!" exclamo Andy siguiendoles la corriente.

"Entre todos los chicos les disparaban a los oficiales fingiendo que les disparaban a las chicas, y no solo eso, tambien les disparaban a las camaras de seguridad para que no los vieran.

Uno de los soldados se oculto y llamo a sus jefes.

"Jefe! jefe! tenemos una emergencia! no estan atacando! repito nos estan atacando! y tienen poderes!" grito uno de los soldados antes de que le disparara Andy con su ataque congelante

En la sala de control los jefes militares miaban enfurecidos como los chicos los rescataban.

"Llego el momento de que usemos lo que nos dio nuestro viejo amigo hace años atras" respondio el oficial al mando

"Teniente, despierten al experimento 4 L. 1 N. 3" respondio el jefe al mando

"A la orden!" respondio el teniente

En ese momento una puerta se abrio detras del oficial al mando y al entrar, frente a el habia un tanque cilindrico con un liquido color verde el cual se empezaba a abrir.

"Tienes una nueva mision, quiero que asesines a la Fuerza del Tiempo" respondio el oficial

Devuelta con los chicos, los chicos habian logrado derrotar a todos los soldados y guardias que estaban en la zona de las celdas.

"Tia Anna, tia Judy es su turno!" exclamo Sherman por su comunicador

"Entendido" respondieron ambas

Anna y Judy desactivaron la fuente de energía y todas las luces de la base se apagaron.

Todos los oficiales y soldados entraron en estado de alerta, Gru por su parte con su arma congeladora les disparaba a los soldados para encerrarlos en el hielo.

"Congelado! ¡Congelado! ¡Congelado!" gritaba Gru mientras congelaba a los soldados y oficiales

De vuelta con la Fuerza del tiempo, los chicos con ayuda del brazo de metal de Zita, pudieron abrir cada una de las celdas de la prisión.

"Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto uno de los prisioneros cuando abrieron la puerta.

"Somos la Fuerza del tiempo, y venimos a rescatarlos" respondio Sherman

"Pero si son unos niños" opino una mujer

"Ni tanto" respondió Margo

Entre todos los chicos se encargaron de liberar a los prisioneros.

"Ustedes corran, nosotros nos iremos cuando hayamos liberado a todos, hay 5 compañeros nuestros esperándolos en la salida" respondió Riley

"Estan seguros de lo que hacen?" pregunto otro prisionero

"Si, ya hemos hecho esto muchas veces" respondio Penny

"Deben darse prisa, no tardan en reiniciar la energía" agrego Antonio

"Entendido" respondió uno de los prisioneros

Cada uno de los prisioneros empezó a huir, aunque algunos tomaron una desviación para ir por armas.

Los prisioneros que habían tomado las armas empezaron a dispararles a los soldados, al cabo de un rato se toparon con Gru, Anna y Judy.

"Quienes son ustedes?" pregunto una mujer de cabello castaño

"Venimos con La Fuerza del Tiempo, los ayudaremos a salir" respondio Judy

De vuelta con los chicos.

"Se vaciaron todas las celdas?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, debemos salir de aqui, rapido" respondio Birgit

Los chicos salieron de la zona de las celdas, la energia regreso, ahi es donde Sherman encendio su comunicador.

"Tia Anna, tia Judy, estan bien?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, estamos cerca de la entrada ayudando a salir a los prisioneros, pero 2 quisieron hacerse los valientes y estan peleando" respondio Anna

"Nosotros vamos para alla, esperenos" respondio Sherman

Cuando los chicos dieron la vuelta por un pasillo se toparon alrededor de 8 soldados de asalto.

"Son ellos, disparen!" exclamo uno de los soldados

Antonio y Zita fueron mas rapidos y les dispararon a 3 de los soldados.

Los soldados se espantaron y se echaron a correr y Antonio, Zita, Edith y Andy fueron tras ellos.

"Corran hacia la nave corran!" grito Antonio mientras se alejaba corriendo

"A donde vas regresa!" grito Sherman

"Tu cuñado es valiente" opino Birgit

"Y de que nos ayudara si dejan que los maten? vamonos!" respondio Sherman y el y las chicas se fueron por el otro lado

Mientras tanto con Antonio y el resto del equipo, Antonio y Zita tenian la delantera mientras gritaban y perseguian a los soldados.

Pero con lo que no contaron era que entrarian a un hangar repleto de soldados.

"Ahhhhh!" gritaron Zita y Antonio

Ambos hermanos les dispararon del susto a 2 soldados y el resto les empezo a disparar, por lo que Antonio y Zita tuvieron que regresar corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Andy y Edith se detuvieron y al ver que Antonio y Zita regresaban corriendo tambien se echaron a correr de regreso.

Por otro lado Sherman y el resto de las chicas corrian mientras eran perseguidos por otros soldados.

Pero su camino los termino llevando a un pasillo donde no habia suelo.

Por lo que Birgit tuvo que crear un puente de hielo con sus poderes.

Una vez que llegaron al otro lado, Birgit tuvo que ser rapida para quitar el puente de hielo para los soldados que los perseguian cayeran.

Sherman y las chicas lograron salir y siguieron con su camino hacia la entrada.

Al cabo de un rato se reunieron con el resto.

"Donde estuvieron?" pregunto Sherman

"Nos topamos con unos amigos" opino Antonio

"Si no hubieran corrido esto no habria pasado!" reclamo Sherman

"Pero estamos vivos o no?" pregunto Antonio sarcasticamente

"Si no salimos de esta voy a matarte Antonio" gruño Sherman

De repente la temperatura de la base empieza a bajar drasticamente.

"Andy, Birgit, este no es momento para sus ataques de miedo" respondio Sherman

"No somos nosotros" respondio Andy

En ese momento la puerta que estaba a pocos pasos de ellos explota y empieza a salir humo.

De la puerta sale caminando una chica, tenia un aterrador parecido a Andy, era de piel palida completamente, tenia su misma edad, el cabello rubio platinado y unos penetrantes ojos verdes, pero esa no era la peor parte.

"Rayos! esta desnuda!" grito Edith

Efectivamente la chica estaba completamente desnuda pero el humo la cubria de ciertas partes y tenia una mirada de furia.

"Que dem..." intento decir Andy

De inmediato, la chica lanza un ataque congelante hacia los chicos, y Riley apenas puede detener el ataque utilizando su espada vikinga y su campo de fuerza.

Entonces Andy intenta crear una ventisca para hacer que la chica se estrelle contra una de las paredes.

Pero la chica es mas rapida y crea la ventisca helada antes y saca volando a parte de los chicos.

"No podras contra nosotros quien quiera que seas" le dice Andy mientras logra golpearla en el rostro con los puños recubiertos de hielo.

La chica intenta atraparlo, pero un disparo bien dado en la espalda, por parte del arco y flecha de Agnes, la hace caer de rodillas al suelo.

Furiosa, la chica consigue derribarla de una patada, haciendo que suelte su arma, encontrándose ahora totalmente indefensa en el suelo.

La chica intenta golpearla, pero un campo de fuerza la protege, dándole tiempo de recuperar su arma y apartarse.

"Agnes ¿estás bien?" le pregunta Sherman

"Eso creo, es demasiado rápido, no vi venir ese ataque" respondio Edith

Edith utiliza la transformación de sus brazos de piedra e intenta atacar a la chica, pero esta la intercepta a tiempo y la arroja contra Sherman y Agnes, los cuales no se alcanzaron a quitar a tiempo y Edith termino cayéndoles encima.

Entonces Riley consigue encerrar a la chica dentro de un campo de fuerza, pero la chica con sus poderes de hielo que irradian sus puños es demasiado fuerte y el campo de fuerza termina estallando y esta explosión derriba a todos momentáneamente.

"Hay que atacar" responde Birgit

"Bien dicho" respondio Penny

Y de inmediato, Agnes le lanza un potente disparo de su arco y flecha, Helena ataca desde otro ángulo, disparándole con su telequinesis y finalmente Margo se une al ataque, disparando descargas electricas contra la chica

Andy y Birgit crean cada uno varias filosas cuchillas de hielo, las cuales arrojan sin compasión contra la chica.

Mientras que Riley lo golpea con sus campos de fuerza.

Antonio le lanza llamaradas a la chica.

Y Sherman le dispara con sus repulsores.

La chica no se esperaba esta clase de ataque de la Fuerza del Tiempo y consiguen dejarla bastante confundida, por lo que Riley aprovecha y usando su espada vikinga consigue causarle un profundo corte en el pecho y otro en el hombro.

Sin dejar de disparar Helena con su telequinesis aprisiona a la chica contra una pared.

Pero entonces, la chica con sus poderes congelantes crea un potente ataque que saca a todo el equipo volando.

El ataque lanzo a Sherman y a Birgit y los 2 ruedan por el suelo, mientras destruyen una pared de la base, quedando en el pasillo de afuera bastante golpeados y aturdidos.

Debido al impacto, el traje de Birgit se abrio revelando sus pantaletas y para colmo, y sus pechos desnudos quedaron asomándose fuera de su ropa.

Y, por si fuera poco, Sherman terminó cayendo sobre ella en medio de sus piernas, con su entrepierna muy cerca de la de su amiga y su rostro sobre sus desnudos senos, en una posición bastante comprometedora.

"Eso sí que estuvo feo" piensa Sherman mientras comienza a reaccionar

Y entonces, el muchacho se da cuenta de que su rostro aterrizó sobre algo suave y muy fresco, que además huele muy bien.

En ese mismo momento, Birgit también comienza a reaccionar y siente algo que le frota y excita los pechos, pero no se ha dado cuenta de que aquello no es otra cosa que el rostro de su amigo pelirrojo moviéndose sobre sus sensibles atributos. Aquello se sentía tan bien, que una descarga de placer recorrió su cuerpo.

Por fin, Sherman endereza la cabeza un poco y ante la vista frente a él, se siente como si hubiera muerto y llegado al paraíso.

"Ok, talvez Penny tenga buenos atributos, pero con esto, ya puedo morir feliz" piensa Sherman mientras contempla una de las partes más privadas de su amiga, sintiéndose en las nubes luego de este contacto físico que tuvieron.

Entonces Birgit reacciona por completo y no tarda en darse cuenta de lo sucedido, por lo que de inmediato se aleja de Sherman y muy mortificada se acomoda el traje lo mejor que puede.

"No te preocupes... no vi nada... el golpe me dejó bastante aturdido" dice Sherman ayudándola a levantarse.

Ignorando su comentario, Birgit reactivo su traje y regresó al lugar donde se desarrollaba la pelea, no podia creer que acababa de pasar eso, primero ella ve a Sherman semidesnudo semanas atras, y ahora esto.

Sherman no estaba muy seguro si su mortificada amiga le creyó o no, pero obviamente era una gran mentira, pues no podía evitarlo, la imagen de los hermosos pechos de Birgit se le quedó grabada en la mente ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si eran tan hermosos y perfectos, casi tanto como los de Penny ya que los de Riley para su edad y para ese entonces no eran al cien por ciento notorios.

De regreso en la lucha, ahora se encontraban en medio de un puente, la chica platinada se apodera del control de Helena transfiriéndole a la niña un ataque de su poder congelante a través de este, el cual le lastimó las manos y la dejó debilitada.

Y entonces la chica agarra a Helena y con una ventisca se lleva a la sabionda y la arroja al vacío por una de las ventanas del lugar.

"¡HELENA!" exclaman sus amigos

"¡AHHHHHHHHHH!" gritó la niña mientras su voz se oía cada vez más lejana conforme seguía cayendo.

"¡NOOO!" exclama Andy intentando saltar tras su hermanita

Pero la chica platinada lo atrapa con una cadena de hielo y lo estrella fuertemente contra la pared, derribándola encima del muchacho, el cual queda bastante aturdido.

"Acabas de herir a mi hermano mayor y solo por eso moriras" dice la sabionda flotando frente a todos.

"¿Estás volando?" pregunta Sherman sorprendido

"En realidad no tengo huesos huecos o alas, así que yo más bien diría que estoy levitando" y diciendo esto, jala a la chica platinada con sus poderes telequinéticos.

Y una vez que la tiene cerca le da un disparo de telequinesis desde muy cerca, consiguiendo aturdirla bastante y haciendo que caiga desde la misma altura por la que élla la dejó caer.

El agujero por donde cae la chica la termina conduciendo fuera de la base quedando en la nieve y rocas de los alpes

El impacto es tan grande, que la chica deja un gran cráter en el suelo, no queda aturdida, pero esta mas furiosa que antes.

"La batalla es afuera ¡Vamos chicos!" les ordena Sherman saltando.

Y todo el equipo baja hasta quedar con la chica platinada.

Riley se une a ellos y salta amortiguando su caída con un campo de fuerza, mientras que Birgit da algunos brincos gracias a columnas de hielo hasta llegar al suelo.

Agnes con una flecha que tenia una cuerda con arnes baja.

"Eh... oigan... no sé cómo aterrizar" responde Helena

"No creo que sea algo muy complicado" opino Edith

"Claro que lo es, si no tengo cuidado podría terminar estampándome en el suelo" respondio Helena

"Como la cancion que bailamos en navidad" opino Edith

"Entonces no aterrices sigue flotando pero ayudanos" respondio Sherman

"Tenemos que salir de aqui y vencer a esta loca" respondio Andy

"Lo veo difícil, todavía no conseguimos ni hacerle cosquillas" opino Helena

Y en efecto, aquel gran golpe que sufrió, no detuvo a la chica, esta se puso nuevamente de pie, lanzando un disparo congelante contra La Fuerza del Tiempo

El cual impactó en un campo de fuerza de Riley haciéndola rodar lejos junto con Penny.

Penny cae y se tremina golpeando fuerte la cabeza contra una pared de roca y cae inconsiente mientra empieza a salir sangre de su herida.

Después lanzó otro ataque contra Antonio quien intento regresarle el ataque con una llamarada, pero el ataque congelante era mas fuerte que la llamarada.

El ataque congelante de la chica debilito a Antonio y con eso aprovecho y le lanzo una filosa cuchilla de hielo.

Sin embargo Margo con su recubrimiento metalico logro detener la cuchilla.

"No eres tan lista despues de todo" opino Margo regresando a su forma normal.

No obstante la chica platinada sonrio malignamente pues habia creado un muro de hielo detras de Margo y Antonio para despues hacerlo caer sobre ellos.

"MARGOOOO!" gritaron Sherman y Agnes

Ambos se dispusieron a atacarla, Agnes le lanzo una flecha, pero la chica platinada la detuvo, la convirtio en una de hielo, la dividio en 2 y las lanzo a Agnes y termino impactando una en su hombro izquierdo y otra en su pierna derecha haciendola caer al suelo.

"Agnes!" grito Sherman regresando hacia su hermana menor

La pequeña Agnes yacia en el suelo, con ambas heridas sangrando.

"No te dejare morir hermanita, no te dejare morir!" decia Sherman

En la pelea, Andy y Birgit lanzaban sus ataques congelantes hacia la chica platinada.

La platinada creo una fuerte ventisca y saco a Andy y a Birgit en diferentes direcciones, Andy al caer se golpeo la cabeza con una roca, mientras que Birgit cayo en la nieve.

La chica platinada camino hacia Birgit, pero Edith la agarro de la pierna con su recubrimiento de roca.

Pero la platinada atrapo a Edith en un grueso bloque de hielo.

La platinada siguio su camino hacia Birgit, pero fue detenia por la telequinesis de Helena.

"No esta vez" respondio Helena mientras levitaba

Esto hizo enfurecer a la platinada, por lo que la ensarto de los brazos con cuchillas de hielo en manos, brazos y piernas.

Esto hizo que Helena cayera en la nieve completamente adolorida.

La platinada camino hacia Helena y le piso las manos hasta romperselas y Helena termino desmayandose del dolor.

La platinada regreso hacia Birgit quien apenas empezaba a reaccionar.

Mientras caminaba, la platinada creaba de su brazo una gran chuchilla de hielo, y estando frente a Birgit, estuvo a punto de apuñalarla, pero algo paso, Birgit no fue herida en el pecho pr la cuchilla de hielo, era Andy quien habia sido ensartado por la cuchilla de hielo, mientras el platinado soportaba el dolor que le causaba la cuchilla, miraba muy enojado hacia la platinada.

"A mi amiga no la tocas" gruño Andy mientras empezaba a escupir sangre y veia fijamente a la chica enemiga

La chica miro fijamente a Andy a los ojos y no pudo evitar notar algo muy familiar en ellos, los ojos verdes eran identicos a los de ella, asi que lanzo a Andy con una ventisca un par de metros lejos.

"AANNDDYY!" grito Birgit con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Pero sin tiempo de reaccionar, Birgit fue ensartada por una estaca de hielo en el pecho causando fractura de costillas y que sus pulmones colapsaran.

En ese momento Zita salto sobre los hombros de la platinada y las 2 empezaron a forcejear, hasta que la platinada congelo el brazo metalico de Zita y se lo aranco cuando la lanzo lejos.

La platinada en un ataque de furia le lanzo 2 cuchillas de hielo las cuales la ensataron de las piernas.

Zita cayo rendida al suelo.

En ese momento Riley se recupero y se abalanzo con su espada vikinga hacia la platinada ojiverde.

La platinada fue las lista y rapida y creo una espada de hielo para protegerse.

Riley y la platinada empezaron a pelear con sus espadas, sin embargo la platinada fue mas rapida y logro herir en la cara, brazos y piernas a Riley quien solto su espada.

La platinada sonteria maliciosamente al ver que habia acabado con La Fuerza del Tiempo... o eso creia.

"Aun sigo aqui maldita!" exclamo cierto chico

Sherman quien tenia la espada vikinga de Riley y miraba con furia hacia la platinada ojiverde.

Sherman y la platinada se enfrascaron en una pelea de espadas, y cuando la platinada podia, con su mano libre lanzaba un ataque congelante hacia el pelirrojo quien lo detenia con la espada vikinga.

Sherman y la platinada forcejeaban con sus espadas cuando las cruzaban, pero la superfuerza del pelirrojo pudo las y logro herir a la platinada en una pierna, haciendola caer de rodillas al suelo.

"No vas a matar a mi equipo y menos a mi" respondio Sherman apuntadole con su espada

Si embargo la chica platinada fue mas rapida y con sus poderes congelantes saco volando a Sherman, el solto su espada y cuando se incorporaba para volver a atacar, fue apuñalado en el corazon por la espada vikinga de Riley que ahora era empuñada por la platinada ojiverde.

Sherman habia empezado a escupir sangre, mientras la platinada congelaba la espada que le habia ensartado.

En ese momento escarcha empezo a formarse en el pecho de Sherman.

Sin embargo un potente disparo laser llego de la nada y alcanzo a herir a la platinada en el brazo.

Eran Gru, Lucy, Anna, Nick y Judy quienes disparaban con sus armas laser.

La platinada al ver que ese disparo la habia herido de gravedad, solto a Sherman dejandolo caer al suelo y huyo corriendo sin dejar rastro.

Gru y el resto se mortificaron al ver el mal estado en que habian dejado a los chicos, por lo que no lo pensaron 2 veces y cargaron con rapidez a cada uno de los chicos con ayuda de algunos de los agentes rescatados y tomaron camino al Jet.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, **


	15. Chapter 15

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, AFORTUNADAMENTE YA SALI DE VACACIONES NAVIDEÑAS ASI QUE PUBLICARE MAS SEGUIDO, AUNQUE POR EXTRAÑO QUE SUENE, ME INSPIRO MEJOR ESTANDO EN LA ESCUELA, NO SE PORQUE, ADEMAS RECIEN ESTA MAÑANA VI EL EPISODIO 9 DE STAR WARS Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME GUSTO MAS QUE EPISODIO 8, ASI QUE PROBABLEMENTE LA RELACION DE MARGO Y ANTONIO LA MANEJE COMO LA QUE HAY ENTRE KYLO REN Y REY.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: SI PIENSO INCLUIR A HONEYMEAREN, DE ECHO ELLA TUVO UN CAMEO EN EL CAPITULO DONDE FUE EL CUMPLEAÑOS DE ANDY, LA HISTORIA DE KARA ES UNA COMBINACION ENTRE EL CREEPYPASTA DE FREDDIE BUTCHER Y UN POCO DE UN LOBO AMERICANO EN LONDRES, PRONTO EXPLICARE MAS SOBRE LA ALINE DE ESTE FIC, ESE MOMENTO ENTRE SHERMAN Y BIRGIT NO SERA EL UNICO QUE VERAS POR AQUI, PORQUE PLANEO OTRO Y MUCHO MAS INTENSO, LO QUE DICES DE EL LEGENDARIO, A DECIR VERDAD, SI, EL FUE EL PRIMERO EN COMENTAR EN MI PRIMER FIC Y DIGAMOS QUE TAMBIEN CAPITULOS LARGOS SON MEJORES QUE LOS CORTOS, ESO LO APRENDI CUANDO RELEI ALGUNOS DE MIS FICS ANTERIORES, Y SI PIENSO INCLUIR A SNOWKY PERO SERA DESPUES...**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 15: No se Intercambian vidas

"Que tan mal están?" pregunto Hans con un semblante de preocupacion

"Bastante, la mayoría de los chicos sufrió heridas graves en brazos y piernas, podrán volver a caminar, pero requerirán tiempo, el que esta mas grave es Sherman, lo apuñalaron en el corazón con una cuchilla de hielo, apenas pudieron salvarlo, pero ya esta estable" explico Lucy

Los padres de los chicos habían sido notificados sobre la situación.

"Que fue lo que los ataco?" quiso saber Jessica

"Sonara extaño lo que voy a decir, pero los ataco una chica de unos 14 o 15 años me parece, tenia el cabello rubio, casi blanco, ojos verdes segun alcance a ver y tenia poderes congelantes" explico Anna y luego volteo a ver a Elsa "Basicamente era como verte a ti Elsa, pero con menos edad, pero de ojos verdes, ah! tambien la chica estaba completamente desnuda"

"Eso no tiene sentido, como es que esa chica se parecia a mi, yo solo tuve a Andy, nunca una niña, aunque cuando estaba embarazada si sentia que tenia que cargaba 2 bebés, pero nada mas tuve a Andy, aun asi lo que tu dices no tiene sentido, los unicos con poderes congelantes son Birgit, Andy y yo" respondio Elsa

"En lo que a mi concierne, ya no son los unicos" respondio Hans

"Y en cuanto tiempo despertaran?" pregunto Liv

"Dijeron que los chicos despertaran en un par de dias, den gracias a que tienen poderes, o la mayoria moririan" respondio Anna

"Pero si Penny, Zita y Agnes no tienen poderes, como es que siguen aqui?" pregunto Henry confundido

"De Penny podemos decir que el daño que sufrio no fue tan grave, solo un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, de Zita nada mas le arrancaron el brazo mecanico y de Agnes no entendemos, pero su fuerza vital es algo que no habiamos visto" explico Lucy

"La misma que tenian sus padres" penso Pietraseron quien estaba cerca de ahi

"No podemos llamarle a tu prima Rapunzel para que ella y su hijo Kurt curen a nuestros hijos con sus lagrimas?" sugirio Jessica

"No se puede aunque quisieramos, le llame a Rapunzel cuando veniamos hacia aca pero me dijeron que tienen asuntos que resolver, al parecer, la amiga de Rapunzel, Cassandra se volvio loca al descubrir que resulto ser la hija de esa loca de Gothel que las secuestro a ti y a Rapunzel años atras" explico Anna

"Rayos!" opino Jessica

"Pero dijeron que cuando resuelvan ese asunto, vendran para aca" respondio Anna

"Menos mal" opino Jessica

"No debimos dejarlos ir a esa mision, de haber sabido" respondio Liv intentanto contener las lagrimas

"Oye, eso era imposible predecir, yo tambien me preocupo tanto por Andy como por Helena, pero era su deber ir a esa mision de rescate" respondio Elsa

"Lo se, pero, si esa loca de las nieves no se hubiera aparecido, nada de esto habria pasado!" sollozo Liv

"Ya Liv, ya no llores ahora lo unico que podemos hacer es esperar, esperar a que los chicos se recuperen, ya que veras que cuando pase, todo esto sera cosa del pasado" respondio Hans

"Vamos a requerir unas buenas vacaciones despues de esto" opino Jessica

"Propongo Hawai" agrego Anna

Los padres de los chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas, sin embargo, en casa de Gru y Lucy, si bien se sentian mal por el estado de salud de lo que alguna vez fueron sus hijas, Lucy no podia sacarse eso de la cabeza, y por alguna extraña razon, no pudo evitar recordar su pasado cuando le dijo a sus padres que queria ser espia.

Agosto 1982

Una joven Lucy Wilde de seis años de edad se paró frente a sus padres, mirándolos con ira.

"¡Eso que estas diciendo es ridiculo! ¿¡Un espía!? ! Por favor, no me hagas reir" respondio Ewan el padre de Lucy

A la pequeña Lucy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas cuando su padre asintió con la cabeza de acuerdo con su madre, y ella corrió por el pasillo hacia su habitación, cerrando la puerta.

Se dejó caer al suelo y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba llorar.

A sus padres nunca les gustó, porque siempre quisieron un niño, para eso habian tenido a Nick.

Cuando la tuvieron, la criaron como una, sin dejar que se pusiera nada que las otras chicas de la escuela hicieran.

Le enseñaron béisbol y cómo cortar el patio trasero; trabajos que harían los niños.

Cuando Lucy tenia 3 años y les dijo que quería ser espía, se burlaron de ella.

Querían que fuera contadora o doctora, no una persona que pudiera salvar al MUNDO entero, se sintieron decepcionados de ella, por lo que al poco tiempo tuvieron a su segundo hijo, un niño al que llamaron Nicholas Piberius Wilde.

La pequeña Lucy se limpio las lagrimas de sus ojos, se arrastró hacia su tocador y abrió el cajon de hasta abajo.

Dentro había muchas cintas con la cara de un hombre en cada una.

"Volumen uno, episodio uno" dijo, sacando a la mayor de la parte superior.

Se arrastró de regreso al centro de su piso, donde había un montón de almohadas granate y un televisor.

Lo encendió e introdujo la cinta, acostada boca abajo sobre las almohadas mientras esperaba que comenzara.

Ella sonrió mostrando los frenillos de sus dientes cuando comenzó la película que estaba en blanco y negro

El hombre de las portadas de sus películas entró, sosteniendo una pistola mientras buscaba intrusos.

La niña miró hacia atrás y vio un gran cartel sobre ella; mostrando el mismo hombre visto en la vieja televisión.

Ella sonrió aún más, ajustándose el sombrero que traia puesto mientras volvía a la película.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto alguien en la television

Ella dijo las palabras junto con la mujer, que ahora se mostraba atada a una silla en la habitación, y se obligó a quedarse quieta mientras la emoción la llenaba por la línea que venía después.

"Mi nombre es bond. James Bond.

Pensando en sí misma, se rió entre dientes al pensar en lo que diría cuando fuera espía.

"Mi nombre es Wilde. Lucy Wilde.

A ella le gustó eso.

Parecía adaptarse a cada parte de ella.

Sabía que algún día encontraría su destino.

Poco sabía ella que un niño con una vida exactamente igual a la suya, que vivía a kilómetros de distancia, y con ganas de ir a la luna algun dia, compartiría esa vida con ella.

Finales de Julio 2018

Lucy no pudo evitar sonreir al recordar eso, y cayo profundamente dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, en casa de la familia Rudi, Edvin desperto.

"Mghhh, que nochesita, no debi quedarme hasta tarde jugando una partida en linea con Ostein" opino Ed mientras se estiraba.

El joven Ed de su cama se levanto y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde desayunaban sus hermanos adoptivos y padres.

"Buenos dias hijo" respondio el Sr Rudi

"Buenos dias papá, buenos dias mamá" respondio Ed un tanto somnoliento

"Buenos dias hijo, por que traes esa cara? otravez que quedaste hasta tarde juando en linea con ese chico Ostein verdad?" pregunto la madre de Ed

"Algo asi" respondio Ed mientras se talla los ojos "Que hay de desayunar?"

"Waffles belgas con miel de maple y tocino" respondio su madre

"Yuju! me muero de hambre" opino Ed

Despues de desayunar, el chico rubio se labo los dientes, y se vistio.

"Adios mamá adios papá!" respondio Ed mientras tomaba camino a la puerta de salida

"A donde vas Ed?" pregunto el hermano mayor del chico "Vas a ir con tu noviecita Angelita verdad?"

"No lo se, ella tiene mucho trabajo en su tienda de dulces, asi que voy a ir con Ken y luego iremos por Andy y Ostein, ya ahi se nos ocurrira algo" respondio Ed

"No regreses tarde para comer!" respondio su madre

"No lo hare!" respondio Ed antes de cerrar la puerta

Ed salio de su casa y tomo camino hacia la tienda de dulces a ver si habian abierto.

En lo que caminaba a ver a su novia, Ed empezo a cantar algo... bastante cursi.

_Roses are red and_

_Violets are blue_

_Honey is sweet,_

_But not as sweet as you_

_Roses are red and_

_Violets are blue._

_Ad id aid id mud_

_Ad id aid id mud_

_Dumb di dia di da_

_Dumb di dia di da_

_Dumb di dia di da_

_Dumb di dia di da_

_Dumb di dia di da_

_Roses are red and_

_Violets are blue_

_Honey is sweet,_

_But not as sweet as you._

Al llegar, Ed se percato de que no era Angelita si no su padre quien abria la tienda.

"Hola señor" respondio Ed saludando al padre de Angelita

"Hola Edvin, que te trae por aqui?" pregunto el padre de Angelita

"Vine a ver a Angelita" respondio Ed

"Ella no esta aqui por el momento, salio temprano con su madre al centro de la ciudad por un encargo" explico el padre de la chica

"Y no sabe cuando volvera?" pregunto Ed

"No te sabria decir, pero creo que vuelven al medio dia" respondio el padre de Angelita

"Ok, gracias por eso" respondio Ed "Caundo regrese le puede decir que la vine a ver?"

"Claro jovencito" respondio el padre de Angelita

Ed salio de la tienda y tomo camino al central park.

Sin embargo, cuando iba en camino se topo con Ostein.

"Hola Ed"

"Hola Ostein"

"A donde vas?" pregunto Ostein siguendo a Ed

"A central Park" respondio Ed

"A?" pregunto Ostein

"Algo se me ocurrira, se suponia que hoy saldria con Angelita, pero ella tuvo que salir" explico Ed

"Uhhh! tu novecita! probablemente me odies, pero tu novia... esta buena" opino Ostein

"Puedo decir que si" opino Ed sonriendo y un tanto sonrojado

"No es por nada, pero no te molesta tener una novia que sea mucho mayor que tu?" pregunto Ostein

"La dierencia de edad entre Angelita y yo no es mucha, ella tiene 18, casi 19, y yo tengo 13, casi 14" respondio Ed

"Ella es mayor que tu por 5 años, eso si es mucha diferencia" opino Ostein

"A mi no me importa si Angelita es 5 años mayor que yo, aun asi ella y yo nos amamos, y si Ostein, concuerdo contigo con que Angelita es atractiva" respondio Ed

"Si tu lo dices" respondio Ostein "Yo tengo otros intereses"

"Si Ostein, no tienes que recordarme a cada rato lo mujeriego que eres" respondio Ed

"Aunque en lo personal... me he enfocado en alguien en especial" respondio Ostein

"Adivinare... Birgit?" pregunto Ed

"Que comes que adivinas?" pregunto Ostein

"Me rescataron de una base en el interior de un volcan, tu que crees?" pregunto Ed sarcasticamente

"Oye tranquilo viejo, y si, siento algo por Birgit, probablemente ella tambien sienta algo por mi, ya se, le voy a hablar, a ver si quiere hacer algo hoy" respondio Ostein

El pelinegro saco su telefono y le marco a Birgit, pero nadie contesto.

"Que extraño, le marco a Birgit y no me contesta" opino Ostein

"A lo mejor se le descargo su telefono" sugirio Ed "Ya sabes que ella no carga mucho su telefono"

"Tal vez, le volvere a marcar en diez minutos" respondio Ostein

Mas tarde Angelita llego para su encuentro con Ed.

"Hola Ed, me dijeron que fuiste a buscarme, perdon si no estaba, pero fue sin aviso" respondio Angelita

"No te preocupes" respondio Ed recibiendo a su novia con un beso en los labios

"Como que sobro aqui" respondio Ostein intentando alejarse

"No, te vayas Ostein, yo ya tengo un plan para hoy, podriamos ir a los gocarts, al cine, o a patinar" respondio Angelita

"Go carts" respondio Ostein

"Patinaje" respondio Angelita

"Cine" respondio Ed

"Necesitamos un voto decisivo aqui" opino Angelita

"Miren, alla esta Ken, el nos puede dar el voto" respondio Ed

Ed, Angelita y Ostein fueron a donde estaba Ken, quien estaba un tanto intranquilo con su telefono en la mano.

"Ken! que bueno que te encontramos, necesitamos tu ayuda con algo" respondio Ed

"No es momento" respondio Ken un tanto alterado

"Ahora que te pasa?" pregunto Ostein

"Intente llamar a Andy esta mañana, pero no me contesta" respondio Ken

"Que Raro, el nunca ignora nuestros mensajes o nuestras llamadas" opino Ed

"Incluso intente llamarle a su hermana menor y tampoco" respondio Ken

En ese momento cierta chica de cabello castaño y lentes se acerco, era Gretchen, la mejor amiga de Riley y su segundo al mando en el equipo de Hockey

"Oigan, han visto a Riley?" pregunto Gretchen "Se suponia que hoy teniamos practica con el equipo"

"Pero si son vacaciones!" opino Ostein

"Y quien dice que no practicamos?" pregunto Gretchen con molestia "Le he estado llamando toda la mañana y no me contesta"

En ese momento llegaron los otros amigos de Sherman y Penny.

"Han visto a Sherman y a Penny?" pregunto Mason

"Esto no tiene ningun sentido, como que de repente nuestros amigos nos estan ignorando, o desaparecieron" opino Ed

"Es como si se los hubiera tragado la tierra o hubiesen entrado a un abismo negro" opino Abby

"Esperen, creo que alguien si me va a contestar" respondio Ken checando algo en su celular

En ese momento alguien contesto en el telefono de Ken.

"Hola?" pregunto cierta voz femenina

"Kristy? soy Ken"

"Se te ofrece algo?" pregunto Kristy

"Si, sabes donde esta tu primo Andy? le he intentado marcar toda la mañana y no me contesta" respondio Ken

En ese momento se corto la llamada.

"Me colgo!" exclamo Ken

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" opino Ken

"Hay que ir a preguntar que les paso, no pueden ignorarnos asi como asi" respondio Ed

"Iremos primero por Andy" respondio Ken

Los 9 chicos fueron primero a casa de los Arendelle.

Ed toco el timbre y alguien les abrio.

"Ed? que haces aqui?"

"Ellinor, buscamos a Andy, Ken ha intentado llamarlo toda la mañana y no contesta, le llamamos a Kristy para ver si nos podia decir algo, pero nos colgo cuando se lo preguntamos" explico Ed

"Lo mismo me paso con Riley esta mañana, se supone que tenemos practica del equipo de Hockey y no me contesta" agrego Gretchen

"Lo mismo nos pasa con Sherman y Penny, no nos contestan" agregaron Carl y Abby

"Yo intente llamarle a Birgit y no me contesto" respondio Ostein

"Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Elsa llegando

"Venimos a ver a Andy, no nos contesta, y ellos tienen problemas para contactar a Sherman, Penny y Riley" explico Ed

"Entren, tienen que saber algo" respondio Elsa

Los chicos entraron sin entender muy bien que estaba pasando, y aun asi se sentian inquietos, ya que la mirada de Elsa no era buena señal.

Ellinor por su parte fue a su habitacion.

Los chicos fueron a la sala de la casa y Elsa se sento en frente de ellos.

"Niños, lo que les voy a decir tienen que tomarselo con calma, y no entren en panico cuando escuchen lo que les voy a decir" respondio Elsa intentando conservar la calma

Cuando los chicos vieron que Elsa traia sus guantes, sabian que eso no seria buena señal.

"Andy y Helena... junto con el resto de los chicos... sufrieron un accidente" respondio Elsa

"QUE?!" exclamaron los chicos desconcertados

"Que fue lo que les paso?" pregunto Angelita

"Fueron atacados, por una chica con poderes congelantes como los mios" explico Elsa

"Como es eso posible? y porque ni Andy ni Birgit pudieron contra ella si sus poderes son los mismos?" pregunto Ed

"Lo ignoro, pero los poderes de esa chica eran mas fuertes, y creo que mas que los mios" respondio Elsa

"Usted la vio?" pregunto Ken

"No, pero si me la describieron, imaginenme a mi, pero de unos 14 años y con ojos verdes" respondio Elsa

"Mas bien pareceria una clon femenina de Andy y malvada" opino Gretchen

"De eso no tengo duda, pero los dejo a todos gravemente heridos" repondio Elsa

"Incluso a Sherman y a sus hermanas?" pregunto Carl

"Incluso a ellos, pero despertaran en unos dias, el problema es que no se en cuantos" respondio Elsa

"Y no podemos verlos?" pregunto Ostein

"Ellos no estan aqui, estan en un centro medico, pero en cuanto despierten los traeran devuelta" explico Elsa

Los chicos se sintieron mal por eso, pero aun asi comprendieron la situacion.

"Gracias por eso Señora Arendelle" respondio Angelita mientras ella se levantaba junto con el resto de los chicos

"Elsa, has visto la pasta para los dientes?" pregunto Kara entrando en la sala

Kara traia puesto su pijama color rojo vivo, y los chicos al ver a una mujer que no fuera Anna, la señora Mildri o Liv, lo terminaron malpensando.

"Andy te dijo que su mamá tenia novia?" pregunto Ostein a Ken en voz baja

"Claro que no" susurro Ken con incomodidad

"Eh discuple señora Arendelle, pero quien es ella?" pregunto Ken

"Ella es Kara, amiga mia y trabaja conmigo en mi tienda de vestidos, y esta vivendo temporalmente aqui en lo que reparan la tuberia de su casa" explico Elsa

"Ustedes deben ser amigos de Andy" opino Kara

"Basicamente si" respondio Ed

Momentos despues los chicos salian de casa de los Arendelle

"Tu le creiste?" pregunto Ostein

"Sobre lo de Andy o sobre lo de Kara?" pregunto Ken

"Sobre lo de Kara, ¿de verdad le creiste que nada mas era amiga suya?" pregunto Ostein "Porque mas bien parecia..."

"Callate Ostein, Kara solo debe ser amiga de Elsa, nada mas, y tu deberias saberlo mas que nadie ya que creciste con unos sujetos raros segun me contaron" reclamo Angelita

"De que mi anterior familia adoptiva era rara de eso no hay duda, pero esa tal Kara para mi parecia mas que solo amiga de Elsa" opino Ostein

"Estas malpensando las cosas Ostein" respondio Ken "Ademas, si Kara fuera novia de Elsa, probablemente Andy nos lo hubiera dicho"

"De verdad lo crees?" pregunto Ostein

"Obviamente" respondieron Ken y Ed a coro

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, **


	16. Chapter 16

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, OTRAVEZ UN POCO CORTO, PERO CREANME QUE ME ESTOY ESFORZANDO.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: A DECIR VERDAD, EL EPISODIO 9 NO ES TAN MALO COMO MUCHOS DICEN, EN CUANTO A LO QUE DIJE DE REY, A DECIR VERDAD LA ACTRIZ QUE LA INTERPRETA, DAISY RIDLEY SE ME HACE BONITA Y DE HECHO ELLA Y EL QUE HACE DE KYLO QUE ES ADAM DRIVER SON MIS CASTS IDEALES PARA LAS VOCES DE LAS VERSIONES ADULTAS DE MARGO Y ANTONIO, SI LEI TU IDEA Y SE ME HIZO BUENA, PERO TENGO QUE PENSAR BIEN EN COMO INCLUIR ESO, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VERAS MAS SOBRE EL PASADO DE AGNES, Y SI VOY A LEER EL CAPITULO DE TU FIC.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 16: Un verano lleno de misterios

Mientras los amigos de la Fuerza del Tiempo intentaban ver que hacer en la ausencia de sus amigos, kilometros lejos de Nueva York, la joven Idun Elizabet estaba teniendo un dia aparentemente normal.

Esa misma mañana la joven Idun se despertaba para despues levantarse de su cama.

Despues de eso, la platinada ojiazul fue al baño y abrió la llave del agua de la tina hasta que se llenó.

Idun cerro la llave del agua para luego colocar su mano sobre el agua para enfriarla.

Una vez hecho eso, Idun cerró la puerta del baño y se desnudó para entrar a la bañera.

"Ufff, fría, tal como me gusta" Pensó "A Vidar le daría una pulmonía si se metiera, jeje, no es que me quisiera bañar con el, claro que me gustaria, pero el no esta hecho para este tipo de cosas, aunque con el calor que hace, creo que no le vendria mal" decía Idun mientras sumergía una esfera de jabón en polvo que se deshizo al contacto con el agua creando burbujas "Ahhh, que bien se siente"

En ese momento Idun volvio a escuchar esa voz de sirena.

"Nop, por mas que lo intentes no vas a intentar convencerme de seguirte... otravez" respondio Idun

Al cabo de unos minutos, la joven Idun salio de la tina, se cubrio con una toalla, se seco y salio de su baño para ir a su cuarto para vestirse.

Mientras la joven platinada se vestia su vista miro inconcientemente a su comic encapsulado de X-men y la foto que se habia tomado con su mejor amigo Vidar el dia de su cumpleaños.

"Ay Vidar, ya no puedo esperar a verte, ojala y esta vez no pasen accidentes como la ultima vez el 4 de julio, aunque a decir verdad fue divertido cuando gritaste "Tocino" y todos los cerditos de la feria del pueblo enloquecieron y provocaron una estampida, jeje" respondio Idun entre risas

Idun se termino de vestir, traia puesta una playera azul claro, falda y calcetas negras, sus zapatos azul oscuro y un chaleco delgado color azul medio.

La platinada bajo a desayunar a la cocina en donde estaba su "madre" y su "tia".

"Buenos dias hija, amaneciste bien?" pregunto la "Madre" de la platinada

"Buenos dias mamá, buenos dias tia Meredith, desperte de maravilla" respondio Idun

"Perfecto, y veo que te preparaste para tu cita con Vidar el dia de hoy" opino Audney la "madre" de Idun quien era de cabello castaño y de ojos azules

"Si, definitivamente la ultima cita que tuvimos que fue el 4 de julio fue completamente un desastre, aunque debo reconocer que fue divertida la estampida de los cerditos cuando el dijo la palabra "tocino"" rió Idun mientras se servia leche en su plato con cereal de malvaviscos

"Si omites que tuvimos que pagar por los daños yo no diria que fue divertido" opino Audney "Asi que espero que esta vez no causen algun desastre por que recuerda que sus poderes..."

"No deben llamar la atencion, lo se mamá, ya me lo has repetido" respondio Idun empezando a comer su cereal

"Hablo enserio jovencita, solo Vidar y sus padres saben de tus poderes y deben ser los unicos" respondio Audnney

"Eso tambien ya lo se, y nunca te desobedesco de usar mi peluca castaña" respondio Idun

"Es increible que despues de tantos años Vidar te siga aceptando aun con tus poderes" opino la tia Meredith quien era de cabello negro y ojos marrones

"Era obvio no? porque yo nunca le he causado daño a nadie con mis poderes, los controlo a la perfeccion desde que era niña" respondio Idun

"Eso lo sabemos" respondio Audnney

La joven Idun termino de desayunar y subio a lavarse los dientes y a ponerse su peluca castaña y un poco de bloqueador en las mejillas.

"Ya me voy mamá, ya me voy tia Meredith!" decia Idun mientras bajaba las escaleras velozmente

"Recuerda Idun que trabajare con tu tia en el hospital hasta tarde, aun asi no regreses muy noche" respondio Audnney "Y llevas tu innhalador?"

"Si mamá, si lo llevo" respondio Idun "Bye bye"

Idun salio de la casa y cerro la puerta.

"No le piensas decir quienes son sus verdaderos padres?" pregunto Meredith "Ella tiene que saber de la existencia de su gemelo y su madre"

"No lo se hermana, so se si deberia decirle a Idun sobre su verdadero origen" opino Auddney

"Tu sabes que los poderes de la niña no vinieron de la nada, tiene catorce años y no creo que se siga creyendo que tiene poderes solo por esa historia que le inventaste de una alineacion entre marte, la tierra y neptuno durante un invierno hace 14 años" opino Meredith

"Lo se, pero si sus poderes se revelan, los del gobierno me la pueden quitar y hacer experimentos locos con ella, se que biologicamente no es mi hija, pero la quiero como si lo fuera, yo la crie, yo la cuide cuando tuvo problemas respiratorios, yo la alimente, le cambie los pañales y..." sollozo Auddney

"Oye, se que nunca podras volver a tener hijos luego de que te sacaron la martiz luego de que aquel asqueroso abuso de ti y te embarazo, pero por complicaciones perdiste a tu bebé y la oportunidad de tener hijos otravez, pero no por eso debias quedarte con la hija muerta de esa mujer" respondio Meredith

"No me recuerdes eso, tuve suerte de revivir a Idun siendo tan solo una bebé" respondio Auddney

"Pero no quisiste regresarsela a su madre" respondio Meredith

"Ya era demasiado tarde para hacer eso" respondio Auddney

De vuelta con Idun, la chica caminaba alegremente por las calles del pueblo hasta llegar a la panaderia de su amigo Vidar.

"Idun!"

"Vidar"

Ambos chicos se abrazaron y al cabo de unos minutos rompieron el abrazo.

"Que bueno que viniste" respondio Vidar

"Si, no pude dormir anoche pensando en nuestra cita" respondio Idun

"Ni yo, incluso mi papá me trajo algunas cosas que el y sus amigos usaban cuando se iba de campamento" explico Vidar

"Wow Vidar! te esmeraste en todo!" opino Idun

"Un dia de campo, solo tu y yo. Nada va a arruinar este día. Sin fantasmas No hay demonios de ensueño. No hay osos gigantes. No hay malvados venados. No Pixies, nada de cerditos haciendo estampidas Y sin luciérnagas salvajes" respondio Vidar

Idun y Vidar salieron de la panaderia y tomaron camino al parque nacional monte Baker.

Al cabo de un rato, los 2 chicos llegaron al parque y despues de un rato se instalaron en la zona perfecta estaba frente a un lago y se podian ver las montañas.

Afortunadamente en aquel parque nacional estaba permitido hacer dia de campo.

Vidar saco de su mochila una pequeña caja metalica y coloco pequeños trozos de madera, despues les prendio fuegopara despues colocar una sarten en donde puso mantequilla y se puso a freir pan

Despues saco otro e hizo lo mismo, solo que en esa sarten se puso a asar un poco de carne con sal y pimienta.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?" Preguntó Idun

"Si, necesito que con tus poderes crees un poco de nieve y la pongas en este recipiente, con este calor, nos haria bien un helado" respondio Vidar mientras sacaba los saborizantes.

Idun con cuidado de que nadie mas la viera, creo nieve con sus manos y la introdujo en el recipiente.

Mientras que Vidar reviso la carne y le echo ajo en polvo y la empezo a revolver.

"Idun, revisa el pan por mi quieres?"

"Con gusto"

La chica reviso el pan y estaba tostado.

Despues de un rato, Idun y Vidar terminaron de cocinar y se dispusieron a comer, un sandwich de carne con queso derretido y huevo, junto con pan relleno de chocolate con canela, de tomar un agua fresca de manzana y de postre nieve se sabor.

"Esto esta delicioso, muy delicioso" respondio Idun saboreandose su sandwich de carne y queso

"Si, que bueno que mi papá me enseño a usar esto" respondio Vidar

"Uno pensaría que alguien promedio sabría cómo utilizar uno de estos" dijo Idun mientras

"De verdad ya hacia falta hacer algo como esto, cocinar en exteriores tambien es bueno" respondio Vidar

Despues de comer, ambos chicos guardaron su equipo de picnic y se echaron al pasto a contemplar las nubes y encontrarles forma.

"Mira, esa tiene forma de tortuga!" respondio Idun "Esa tiene forma de Elefante con alas"

"Esa tiene la forma de un bebé" respondio Vidar

De repente para los 2, todas las nubes empezaron a tener formas de bebés.

"Dime Idun, a ti te gustaria tener hijos en un futuro?" pregunro Vidar

"Probablemente si, pero tambien me gustaria recorrer el mundo" respondio Idun

"Y si llegaras a tener hijos en algun futuro, que tendrias? y como les pondrias?" pregunto Vidar

"Que cosas dices Vidar? tengo 14 años, no deberia estar pensando en eso, aunque pensandolo bien, me gustaria tener una hija, la llamaria Heidi, Pacifica, o Elisabet como yo, y tu Vidar?"

"A mi me gustaria tener un niño, probablemente lo llamaria Danhy o Johann" comento Vidar

"Son lindos nombres, probablemente si tuviera en un futuro un niño... le pondria Danhy" respondio Idun

"Y a mi me gustaria que fueras la madre de mis hijos" respondio Vidar

"Que?" pregunto Idun levantandose repentinamente

"Idun, se que debi decirte esto desde hace tiempo, pero estoy enamorado de ti" respondio Vidar

"Esperaba a que me lo dijeras, yo tambien estoy enamorada de ti"

Por un momento, todo parecio ponerse en camara lenta, y ambos chicos lentamente acercaron sus rostros, hasta que sus labios finalmente se tocaron, era una sensacion nueva tanto para Idun como para Vidar, ese beso poco a poco se volvio mas apasionado, pero por la falta de oxigeno, tuvieron que romper el beso.

"Idun, quieres ser mi novia?" pregunto Vidar

"Si Vidar, si quiero ser tu novia, y si dento de algunos años quieres que me case contigo, te lo digo de una vez que si" respondio Idun "Pero para eso hay que esperar a que seamos mayores de edad, yo tengo catorce, tu quince y somos muy jovenes para casarnos y para ser padres"

"Oh Idun, me haz hecho el mas feliz" respondio Vidar

Ambos chicos volvieron a besarse y cayeron al suelo hasta que se quedaron dormidos sobre el mantel de picnic y en pasto.

Idun y Vidar estuvieron dormidos durante un rato en el suelo y con sonrisas en sus rostros, pero de repente una especie de viento acompañado con hojas de arbol los rodeo, ahi fue cuando Idun volvio a oir esa voz de sirena y de repente la platinada empezo a ser atormentada por una pesadilla.

En la pesadilla se podia ver a una chica de su misma edad, cabello platinado, pero de ojos verdes y desnuda y caminaba lentamente hacia una chica de cabello castaño y ojos miel.

En el sueño mientras la platinada ojiverde caminaba, creaba de su brazo una gran chuchilla de hielo, y estando frente a la castaña, estuvo a punto de apuñalarla, pero algo paso, la castaña no fue herida en el pecho por la cuchilla de hielo, era un chico de su misma edad, cabello platinado y ojos verdes quien habia sido ensartado por la cuchilla de hielo, mientras el platinado soportaba el dolor que le causaba la cuchilla, miraba muy enojado hacia la platinada.

"A mi amiga no la tocas" gruño el platinado mientras empezaba a escupir sangre y veia fijamente a la chica enemiga

La chica miro fijamente al platinado ojiverde a los ojos y no pudo evitar notar algo muy familiar en ellos, los ojos verdes eran identicos a los de ella, asi que lo lanzo con una ventisca un par de metros lejos.

"AANNDDYY!" grito la castaña ojimiel con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Idun desperto de golpe y con la respiracion muy agitada.

"Estas bien Idun?" pregunto Vidar

"No lo se, de repente volvi a oir esa voz y apareci en los alpes, y una chica identica a mi pero de ojos verdes apuñalaba a un chico identico a ella y a mi, de cabello rubio platinado y de ojos verdes, y entonces oi un grito que decia Andy, Vidar... ¿que fue lo que acabo de ver?" pregunto Idun mientras se empezaba a llenar de escarcha el suelo

"No lo se Idun, no lo se" respondio Vidar abrazando a Idun para calmarla

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, **


	17. Chapter 17

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, COMO SE LA PASARON EN NAVIDAD? ESPERO QUE BIEN,SE QUE ME TARDE, PERO DE VERDAD HABRA VALIDO LA PENAYA QUE ESTE ES EL CAPITULO HASTA EL MOMENTO MAS LARGO DE TODO ESTE FIC.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: GRACIAS POR LA IDEA DE DEDIRLE A VIDAR "VIDI" DE CARIÑO, HAY COSAS QUE YA TENGO DEFINIDAS PARA FUTUROS CAPITULOS, Y OTRAS SE ME VAN OCURRIENDO, NO ME HE DADO EL TIEMPO DE LEER EL NUEVO CAPITULO, POR HACER ESTE, PERO PROMETO QUE LO LEERE.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 17: Un Mar de Aventuras

Un par de semanas despues, se encontraban entre mediados y finales de Agosto, si bien Rapunzel y Eugene no pudieron ir a Nueva york a curar a la Fuerza del Tiempo de su ataque de la misteriosa chica de hielo, si pudieron aunque sea enviar una pequeña botella con lagrimas para que los curaran.

En cuanto a Zita le reconstruyeron su brazo mecanico y lo recubrieron con piel humana.

"Solo espero no tener que encontrarme otra vez con esa ventisca plateada" opino Sherman

"Le pusiste nombre a la chica que nos ataco?" pregunto Riley

"Necesitaba pensar en un buen nombre, se lo puedo cambiar si quieres" respondio Sherman

"Ventisca asesina te gusta?" pregunto Penny

"Si, esta mejor" respondio Sherman

Mientras tanto en la sala de monitores de la LAV Jessica y Elsa preguntaban sobre la chica misteriosa.

"Alguna rastro de esa chica de las nieves?" pregunto Elsa

"Aun no, creemos que huyo a Europa del este, pasando por Austria, pero le perdimos el rastro cuando estaba a punto de llegar a frontera entre Polonia y Alemania" respondio Garraza

"Ojala y pronto la atrapemos, no se porque pero siento que deben hacerlo, hay algo muy familar en esa chica" respondio Elsa

"Lo dices por sus poderes congelantes que son iguales a los tuyos?" pregunto Jessica

"Si, algo en ella no me cuarda" respondio Elsa

"Lo dices porque parece una version femenina de Andy?" pregunto Jessica

"Podria decir que si" respondio Elsa

Mas tarde en el penthouse los chicos las familias de Sherman y de Andy se preparaban para ir al aeropuerto.

"Prometes volver pronto?" pregunto Penny

"Lo prometo, ademas en semana y media entramos a clases, asi que no puedo tardar tanto tiempo, solo estare una semana alla con mi familia y la de Andy, que bueno que en el hotel donde nos hospedaremos aceptan mascotas asi que puedo llevar a mis hermanos caninos sin problema" respondio Sherman

"Yo ojala pudiera ir, pero considerando lo que paso, y que mi hermana Petunia es muy pequeña para viajar, no podre ir" respondio Penny

"Pero les puedo traer algo a ti y a Riley de alla si quieren" respondio Sherman

"Claro"

Por su parte Henry y Jessica hablaban con Delores.

"Prometo hacerme cargo de industrias Peabody mientras ustedes ustedes no estan" respondio Delores "Y no se preocupen si no confian en mi, porque yo tampoco confio en mi misma, por eso le pedi ayuda a Garraza, el y yo nos haremos cargo"

"Eso espero, y de paso, vigila que no ensucie nuestra oficina con glaseado de donas" respondio Jessica

Mientras tanto en casa de los Arendelle, Andy junto con Helena preparaban sus maletas mientras eran ayudados por Birgit.

"Ojala pudieras venir con nosotros Birgit" respondio Andy "Te divertirias mucho en el mar y la playa"

"De hecho si puede ir" respondio la señora Mildri, la madre de Birgit

"Que?" pregunto Birgit

"Que puedes ir con Andy y su familia al viaje a Hawaii" respondio Mildri

"En serio mamá?" pregunto Birgit

"Si hija, despues de lo que paso, creo que tu tambien te mereces esas vacaciones antes de entrar a la escuela" respondio Mildri

"Gracias!" exclamo Birgit "Ire por mis maletas"

"Se ve que a mi hija le gusta Andy, no puedo quejarme, Andy es un buen chico" penso la señora Mildri

Mientras tanto Elsa terminaba de guardar sus cosas.

"Entonces regresas en una semana?" pregunto Kara

"Asi es, pero no te preocupes, Anna te va a ayudar en la tienda de vestidos" respondio Elsa

"Que bueno, yo sola no podria, entre hacer nuevos diseños y atender a los clientes, ni que pudiera hacer demasiadas cosas a la vez" opino Kara

"Lo se amiga, por eso Anna te ayudara en mi ausencia" respondio Elsa

"Menos mal" respondio Kara

Mas tarde Elsa, Hans y Liv se despedian de los que se quedarian.

"Adios Anna, te vere en una semana, y hazme un favor, no quemes la casa" respondio Elsa

"Claro que no voy a hacer eso!" opino Anna un tanto ofendida

"Estoy bromeando hermanita" respondio Elsa riendo un poco

"Y yo te seguia la corriente" respondio Anna "Te conozco y se cuando bromeas"

"Lo se" respondio Elsa sonriendo "Y ayuda bien a Kara en mi tienda"

"Lo hare, que bueno que Kristoff trabajara por los 2 en la LAV"

Mientras tanto Kristoff se despedia de su hermana menor Liv y de Hans

"Adios Kristoff, te vere dentro de una semana" respondio Liv

"Igualmente, hermanita, y tu Hans, si tu y mi hermana quieren tener una noche romantica en Hawai para ir a "Despedirse" recuerden hacerlo en donde los chicos no los vean" respondio Kristoff "Y si pueden... traiganos un recuerdo"

"Lo tomaremos en cuenta" respondio Hans

Mas tarde La familia Arendelle Westerguard Baybiron llegaban al aeropuerto de Nueva York y se reunian con la familia Peabody.

"Al fin llegamos" respondio Andy

"Porque tardaron tanto?" pregunto Sherman

"Habia algo de trafico y tuvimos que hacer una parada para la sabionda pudiera ir al baño" respondio Andy

"No es mi culpa tener vejiga pequeña" reclamo Helena

Momentos despues ambas familias abordaban su vuelo hacia Hawaii, sin embargo a los cachorros Peabody los tuvieron que meter en jaulas en el area de equipaje.

"De cuanto va a ser el vuelo?" pregunto Edith mientras tomaba su asiento

"Como el vuelo es sin escalas como unas 11 horas con 20 o 30 minutos" respondio Jessica

"Tanto?" se quejaron Edith y Helena

"Esta en medio del oceano Pacifico, asi que si es muy lejos" respondio Jessica "Siempre quise visitar ese lugar desde que era niña"

"Este tiempo de vuelo sera perfecto para ver el documental que me recomendo Sherman sobre agujeros negros" opino Margo

"Aburrido!" exclamo Edith

"Edith, no molestes a tu hermana" la regaño Henry

"Yo vere el documental contigo" respondio Antonio ya que Margo decidio invitarlo, y Gru accedio sin pensarlo, pero si iba Antonio, su hermana menor tambien tendria que ir

Mientras tanto Sherman se sento junto a Andy y Birgit, el pelirrojo y la castaña aun seguin incomodos con respecto a esa incomoda experiencia que habian tenido con la gemela malvada de Andy semanas atras.

"Esto de los aviones me gusta, me recuerda a mis años de juventud cuando entrenaba para ser piloto" opino Jessica

Una vez que el avion despego, y transcurrian las horas cada uno veia como entretenerse, sin embargo, Sherman saco de su mochila un cuaderno y empezo a dibujar varios diseños de lo que parecia ser el mango de una espada.

Despues de un largo vuelo de 11 horas y 25 minutos, ambas familias llegaron a Hawaii, mas en especifico a la isla de Honolulu.

"Oh Hawaii, que lugar tan espectacular para unas vacaciones, saben a que huele Hawaii?" pregunto Sherman

Antonio y las chicas respiraron.

"Oh si, magma, me recuerda a la unica vez que entre a la guarida de mi padre" opino Antonio

Elsa y Andy se pusieron una nevada personal para soportar el calor.

Despues de recoger su equipaje y a las mascotas, ambas familias fueron a registrarse a su hotel.

"Aloha, tenemos una reservacion, somos los Arendelle y los Peabody" respondio Elsa quien traia su vestido de hielo verde con flores rosas, lentes oscuros y un sombrero.

"Ah... si Peabody... a ver vamos a ver..." decia la recepcionista que era una mujer demasiado mayor mientras buscaba en su gran libreta.

Mientras tanto Antonio se tomaba una selfie con Margo frente al volcan.

"Sabian que todas las islas Hawái se formaron por la acción de los que surgían del fondo del mar, a partir de una fuente de que en se denomina como punto caliente. La teoria del punto caliente sostiene que la placa tectónica bajo el oceano Pacifico se mueve en dirección noroeste, mientras que el punto caliente se mantiene estacionario, creando poco a poco nuevos volcanes. Por este motivo, únicamente los volcanes en la mitad sur de la isla de Hawái permanecen activos hoy en día?" pregunto Sherman mientras leia un folleto

"No entendi ni jota de lo que dijiste, yo solo entendi oceano oceano volcan" respondio Edith "Me pregunto si podre tomar la forma de la lava derretida"

"Edith, ni lo pienses" la regaño Margo

"Aqui estan, Peabody y Arendelle, bienvenidos a Hawaii y disfruten de su estancia" respondio la recepcionista entregandoles las tarjetas de sus habitaciones.

"Gracias" respondio Elsa recibiendo las tarjetas de sus habitaciones

Momentos despues ambas familias se encontraban en sus habitaciones.

"Llegaron bien a Hawaii?" pregunto la madre de Jessica por telefono

"Si, llegamos bien, aunque hace mas calor aqui que en Nueva York" respondio Jessica

"Me lo imagino" respondio Janet

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de los Arendelle Elsa les hacia ropas de hielo a Andy, Birgit y Helena.

"Uff, gracias mamá, no creo poder aguantar este calor sin algo frio" respondio Andy

"Yo tampoco" agrego Helena

"Esto me agrada" respondio Birgit

Momentos despues ambas familias se reunian en el restaurante del hotel.

"Eh... disculpen, pero en el restaurante no se admiten animales" respondio el de la entrada

"Ahora que haremos?" pregunto Zita

"Alguien tendra que quedarse afuera y cuidarlos" respondio Henry

"Yo lo hare, me quedare a cuidarlos mientras ustedes comen, yo comere al ultimo" respondio Sherman

"No me siento nada comoda con ese plan" respondio Birgit acercandose al joven pelirrojo "Sherman, no debes hacer eso, vinimos todos juntos"

"Lo se Birgit, pero si no aceptan a mis hermanos lo entendere, puedo esperar con ellos" respondio Sherman

"Hijo, Birgit tiene razon, aun cuando no acepten a los perros adentro, no puedes quedarte aqui afuera, saben que? mejor vamos a comer a otro lado" respondio Jessica

"Si, mejor, podemos pedir servicio a la habitacion o podemos salir por comida" sugirio Henry

"Es buena idea" respondio Hans

Las familias Arendelle y Peabody salieron del hotel y tomaron camino a la ciudad.

"A donde vamos?" pregunto Gidget

"Saldremos a comer" respondio Sherman "Como en el restaurante del hotel no admiten perros, optamos por salir a comer a alguna parte"

"Pero si hablamos, somos casi humanos!" se quejo Rocket

"Aun asi los de aqui no entienden mucho eso" respondio Sherman "Yo tambien fui discriminado cuando la gente vio que mi padre adoptivo era un perro"

"Pues no deberian" opino el Peabody II indignado

"Porque crees que el Sr Peabody fue conocido mundialmente? por adoptar un niño, eso no era para nada comun, un perro que hable se volvio comun con el y con la Srta Angostina" respondio Sherman

"Y exactamente como se conocieron nuestros padres?" pregunto Minty

"Si, como se conocieron?" pregunto Andromeda

"Se los contare cuando regresemos al hotel" respondio Sherman

"Yo tambien tengo curiosidad" respondio Agnes

"Y yo" agrego Birgit

Mas tarde ambas familias llegaban a la ciudad.

"Que vamos a comer?" pregunto Helena

"La mayoria de la comida de aqui es pescado, asi que habra que buscar" respondio Liv "Espero que haya salmon"

Momentos despues llegaban a un restaurante que tenia mucha variedad de comida, no solo hawaiana si no de otros lados.

Y la ventaja era que ese restaurante estaba al aire libre y si admitian mascotas, y como los hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina eran de raza pequeña, los admitieron facilmente.

"Aloha" respondio Jessica "Mesa para 14 personas y 6 perros por favor"

"Con gusto" respondio el recepcionista

El recepcionista los condujo a su mesa y cada uno tomo su lugar, mientras que a los cachorros los pusieron en una zona especial para que no estuvieran pidiendo comida de otras mesas.

"Huele a comida *Wooof!*" ladro Rocket

"Que puedo decir? los beagle tiene un olfato 50 veces mejor que el de un humano u otro perro" respondio Sherman

"Me pregunto si Pandita tendra un olfato asi" opino Helena

Sherman junto con Antonio y Zita pidieron de comer brochetas, Margo pidio ensalada con pasta, Edith pidio una sopa de fideos tipicos de ahi, Agnes, Elsa y Birgit tambien pidieron ensalada con arroz blanco y quinoa, Henry pidio "Poke" que es pescado crudo con sal marina y frotado con condimentos o cortado en trocitos. Tradicionalmente se empleaban condimentos hechos de alga, nuez de _kukui_ y sal marina.

Jessica pidio Arroz largo con pollo que es pollo cocinado con caldo, jengibre, cebolleta y arroz largo.

Liv pidio salmón lomi lomi es una ensalada fría de salmón y tomate, mientras que Andy y Helena pidieron Kalbi Ribs que consiste en un plato caliente compuesto de costillas de cerdo cocidas con salsa de soya y sésamo.

Y Hans pidio Laulau que es pescado o cerdo al vapor envuelto en hojas de taro. También puede incluir pollo, o hacerse solo con pollo o cerdo.

Mientras que a los cachorros les dieron tiras de carne.

Que vamos a hacer hoy?" quiso saber Agnes

"Hoy es nuestro primer dia asi que regresaremos al hotel y descanzaremos, aunque ustedes pueden ir a la piscina" respondio Jessica

"Mañana sus tios Moana y Maui nos daran un recorrido en barco y luego nos van a enseñar a bucear" respondio Elsa

"Eso suena muy bien" respondio Sherman

"No tanto para mi, si me mojo, mi fuego se apaga" respondio Antonio

"Nadie dijo que te tendrias que prender en llamas" respondio Margo

"Yo solo espero que esta nueva piel proteja mi brazo mecanico del agua salada, como me han dicho que es corrosiva" agrego Zita

Mas tarde ambas familias terminaron de comer y tomaron camino de regreso al hotel para descanzar.

"Uff, aire acondicionado, fresco, como a mi me gusta" respondio Andy cayendo sobre su cama

Mientras tanto en la habitacion de los Peabody, Sherman tenia un videochat con Penny y Riley.

"Que tal es Hawaii?" pregunto Penny

"Es genial, aunque hace mas calor aqui que en Nueva York, aun asi puedo soportarlo, y Andy y Elsa son los expertos en cuanto a refrescarse" respondio Sherman

"De eso no hay duda" respondio Riley

"A proposito, estoy planeando algo, pero se los dire a ustedes y al resto del equipo cuando regresemos, es que tengo una especie de idea en la cabeza, pero necesito aclararla" respondio Sherman

"No nos podrias dar una pista de lo que es?" pregunto Penny

"Solo dire que fue gracias a Riley que tuve esta idea" respondio Sherman

Mas tarde los chicos se encontraban en la playa Sherman estaba haciendo un Peabody de Arena, mientras que Agnes hacia un minion montado sobre un unicornio con alas.

Margo, Antonio, Andy y Helena disfrutaban nadando en el mar.

Los cachorros Peabody por su parte intentaban atreverse a entrar al mar.

"Estan seguros de que esta agua es higienica?" pregunto Peabody II

"No seas cobarde y entra!" se burlo Rocket mordiéndole la cola

Edith por otro lado enterraba a Zita en la arena, dejando expuesta solo su cabeza.

Los adultos por su parte estaban con sus trajes de baño en asientos de playa, aunque Elsa quien traia un traje de baño color azul celeste, tambien traia bloqueador solar, lentes oscuros y un sombrero playero y una nevada personal, mientras bebia una piña colada directamente de una piña.

"Como extrañaba esto" decia Jessica quien traia un traje de baño color rojo "Tabajar en Industrias Peabody me emblanquecio la piel..."

"Dimelo a mi" respondio Liv quien traia un taque de baño color arena

"Estoy seguro de que a Anna y a Kristoff les gustaria estar aqui, pero ya en otro viaje vendremos todos" respondio Hans

"Como los envidio, ustedes aguantan el calor como si nada, en cambio yo si me expongo demasiado, me enfermo, y por eso debo protegerme" respondio Elsa

"Es raro que a ti y a Andy les pase lo opuesto a nosotros, a ustedes el calor les hace daño y a nosotros el frio" opino Liv

"No para mi, yo prefiero el frio y el calor por igual" respondio Jessica

"Yo no me quejo del calor, pero prefiero el frio" respondio Henry quien estaba haciendo una escultura de arena de Jessica

El juego duro un rato, sin embargo Agnes se levanto y sin que la vieran se separo y fue a buscar piedras marinas o conchas de mar.

Durante un rato Agnes recolectaba piedras de mar para decorar a su minion de arena, sin embargo una mujer rubia, narizona y de ojos entre verde y cafe y con un traje de baño con estampado de leopardo paso junto a ella y no pudo evitar verla, porque sabia haberla visto en algun lado.

"Oye niña!" respondio la mujer quien tenia una extraña voz nasal

Agnes volteo.

"Me habla a mi?" pregunto Agnes

"Si a ti, ¿te he visto en algun lugar?" pregunto la mujer agachandose a ver detenidamente a Agnes

"Yo si la he visto, usted es Shannon! y salio con Gru una vez! aunque segun recuerdo las cosas no terminaron muy bien" respondio Agnes

"Momento... tu eres Agnes verdad? la que una vez nos recibio a mi amiga Jillian y a mi?" pregunto Shannon

"Esa mismita, pero si me disculpa tengo que volver con mi familia, adiosito!" exclamo Agnes regresando con sus padres

Shannon ve regresar a Agnes con sus padres, pero su expresion cambia al ver que esos "padres" no eran Gru y Lucy.

"Algo anda muy mal por aqui" respondio Shannon

En ese momento un hombre identico a Gru pero de cabello rubio y con un traje de baño blanco se acerco.

"Estas bien querida?" pregunto el hombre

"No exactamente Dru, me tope con tu sobrina Agnes, y la vi alejarse, dijo que tenia que regresar con su familia, pero cuando los vi desde lejos pude darme cuenta de que no eran ni Gru ni Lucy, si no una mujer al parecer pelirroja y un hombre al parecer rubio" explico Shannon

"Dejame ver" respondio Dru

Dru saco sus "aparentemente nada llamativos binoculares" y vio que Shannon tenia razon, sus sobrinas Margo, Edith y Agnes estaban con otras personas que no eran ni Gru ni Lucy.

"Tenias razon, esas personas tienen a mis sobrinas, y al parecer a otros niños tambien" respondio Dru quitando la mirada de sus binoculares.

"Lo sabia! esos sujetos son unos farsantes!" exclamo Shannon haciendo un escandalo

"Yo me encargo, creo que ya tenemos halgo interesante que hacer en nuestra aburrida luna de miel" respondio Dru poniendo su mirada malisiosa "Reunamos a los minions!"

Esa misma noche los chicos estaban rendidos por el cansancio, por lo que no tardaron en caer dormidos junto a los cachorros.

Los adultos tambien aunque tardaron un poco mas de tiempo en dormirse ya que estuvieron charlando, bebiendo, y riendo.

"Entonces Hans cuando era niño se escondia en el equipaje de su papá cuando este se iba de viaje?" rio Jessica

"Si, jajajaja" rio Liv

Jessica dejo de carcajearse y se relajo.

"Pero enserio, ¿Cómo fue crecer en una familia tan numerosa?" pregunto Jessica "Osea, se que te conozco desde hace 14 años y me contaste algunas cosas, y que ya conozco a tus hermanos y a sus familias, incluso en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Andy hable un poco con tu mamá, pero nunca quise preguntar como fue crecer en una familia tan numerosa?"

"Pues fue...difícil...pero no quisiera hablar del pobre pequeño Hans y sus hermanos bravucones, eso me parece deprimente"

"De verdad lo fue?" pregunto Jessica

"Pues mis padres, siempre estaban demasiado ocupados con el trabajo y mi madre era la que nos criaba a todos, aunque no siempre podia cuidarnos a todos a la vez, ya sabes con 13 hijos, es cansado cuidar de un niño, evitar que los otros se saquen los ojos, y estar gestando al que viene. En cierta forma yo me sentia afortunado de ser el menor y a la vez desafortunado, no me malinterpreten, mis padres tenian sus favoritismos, yo era uno de ellos, pero a pesar de su amor y sus buenas intenciones, nos descuidaron en ocasiones, algunos de mis hermanos se fueron por el mal camino y yo desde muy niño tenía que encubrirles sus amoríos y canalladas. Con mis hermanos mayores actualmente me la llevo de maravilla, pero nos separa la barrera generacional, mi hermano mayor Robert a quien ya conocen bien y yo eramos las victimas de varios de los mayores, apenas éramos niños de preescolar y los otros me hicieron ver mi suerte, todo el tiempo me estaban molestando con todo tipo de crueles bromas, mi hermano Robert fue el primero en salvarse cuando el Monique se conocieron" respondio Hans

"Que terrible, yo con mis hermanas desde siempre me lleve bien, aunque Joey me conto de cuantas noches ella y mi hermana menor Jaime lloraron despues de que mi padre me hecho de la casa" explico Jessica

"En mi caso yo no tuve asi que digamos tantos problemas con mis hermanos mayores y menores, ya que yo era de los de enmedio, aunque si algunos de los mayores si llegaron a pasarse de lanza con los menores, y yo era quien tenia que consolarlos, incluso a los mayores cuando tenian sus crisis existenciales" respondio Henry

"Caso fue algo extraño, cuando Ivar y Astrid me adoptaron, yo me lleve bien con Liv desde el minuto cero, una lastima que sus hermanos no que querian aceptar" respondio Kristoff

Los adultos charlaron un rato, hasta que por ahi de las 11 de la noche fueron vencidos y cayeron dormidos.

Mientras tanto unas habitaciones mas lejos, Dru y Shannon acompañados de 5 Minions salian de su habitacion con sus trajes blancos puestos, el de Dru tenia una "D" y el de Shannon una "S", mientras que los overoles de los minos seguian siendo azules, pero con una "D" y "S" en vez de una "G".

Los 7 caminaban sigilosamente hasta la habitacion donde los Peabody se hospedaban.

"Muy bien, esta debe ser la habitacion, Shannon, tu entra primero, y yo te sigo" respondio Dru para luego voltear a ver a los Minions "Ustedes quedense aqui"

Los Minions hicieron un saludo militar y se pusieron a patrullar como soldados.

Dru se encargo de hakear el cerrojo de la puerta, Shannon debido a que era la mas delgada entro primero y se arrastro, y Dru fue el siguiente en entrar.

Ambos se arrastraban gateando hasta que llegaron a las camas de Henry y Jessica.

"Muy bien, estan dormidos, ¿como se atrevieron esta imitacion de padres en quitarles sus hijas a mi hermano?" susurro Dru

Ambos volvieron a arrastrarse y llegaron a las camas de los chicos.

"Y este niño quien es?" pregunto Shannon quien estaba en la cama de Sherman

"Da igual, no venimos por el, venimos por las niñas" susurro Dru

En ese momento los 2 oyeron unos gruñidos a sus espaldas, eran los cachorros Peabody quienes los acechaban.

"Shannon, con mucho cuidado destapa a las niñas" respondio Dru

En ese momento los cachorros empezaron a hacer un escandalo con sus ladridos y algunos de ellos mordieron las piernas de Dru quien se los quito de encima y saco su arma congelante y congelo a los cachorros.

El escandalo desperto a Henry, Jessica y los niños, pero al encender la luz, lo unico que vieron fue a los cachorros congelados.

"Peabody!" exclamo Sherman

Antonio fue el encargado de descongelarlos.

Una vez que los cachorros fueron descongelados, cayeron al suelo bastante aturdidos.

"Que fue lo que paso?" pregunto Jessica

"Unos tipos entraron y nosotros lo que hicimos fue atacar" respondio Gidget temblando por el frio

"Como se veian?" pregunto Henry

"No lo se, en la oscuridad no se distinguian bien, pero de que sabiamos que estaban ahi, estaban ahi" respondio Andromeda

"Pudimos morderle las piernas a uno, asi que probablemente no fueron muy lejos" respondio Rocket

Henry y Jessica salieron a investigar y por mas que buscaron por todos los pasillos del piso, no encontraron nada, ni algun rastro.

"No hay nadie alla afuera" respondio Henry

"Estan seguros de que alguien habia entrado aqui?" pregunto Jessica

"Eran 2, al parecer un hombre y una mujer" respondio Peabody II

"Esto es extraño, ¿si entraron 2 personas aqui, como pudieron escapar y sin dejar rastro si ustedes mordieron a uno de ellos?" pregunto Jessica

"No sabemos" respondio Gidget

"Pero fuera quien fuera, ahora sabe que no puede volver a entrar aqui" respondio Rocket

Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitacion, Dru y Shannon junto con los minions estaban escondidos en los ductos de la ventilacion.

"Estuvo cerca, casi nos descubren" respondio Shannon

"Con esos perros ahi dentro ya no podremos llevarnos a las niñas!" se quejo Dru

"No te preocupes, yo soy una experta investigando farsantes, dejamelo a mi" respondio Shannon

"Por eso te amo" respondio Dru besando lo que le sigue de apasionadamente a Shannon

A la mañana siguiente, los Peabody y los Arendelle despertaron y fueron a desayunar al buffet del hotel, en donde ya admitieron la entrada de los cachorros Peabody.

"Entonces 2 desconocidos entraron a su cuarto anoche?" pregunto Liv

"Si, de no ser por los cachorros, probablemente algo muy malo habria pasado" explico Jessica

"Hay que avisarle a Anna y al resto, probablemente ellos sepan algo" respondio Hans

"Para que? quien quiera que haya sido ya no volvera a entrar ahora que sabe que tenamos proteccion canina y de la buena" respondio Jessica

Mientras tanto varias de mesas lejos, Dru y Shannon veian la escena de los Peabody y los Westerguard.

"Mira nada mas a esos farsantes, tienen secuestradas a mis sobrinas, estas segura de lo que vas a hacer?" pregunto Dru

"Oye, este plan no puede fallar" respondio Shannon

Jessica se levanto de la mesa y fue a la barra para servirse leche con cereal, Shannon disimulo que se servia jugo de betabel mientras veia con su mirada periferica a Jessica.

Al ver que Jessica iba hacia ella, espero a que estuviera lo suficientemente cerca como para chocar con ella, y derramarle su comida encima "accidentalmente".

"Oh, cuanto lo siento, te ayudo a limpiarte?" pregunto Shannon fingiendo culpa

"No es necesario yo puedo sola" respondio Jessica

"Insisto, dejame ayudarte" respondio Shannon "Fue mi culpa despues de todo"

Shannon llevo a Jessica al baño y ahi fue donde ayudo a Jessica limpiandole el vestido.

Shannon primero agarro los pechos de Jessica que era el area mas manchada, cosa que sonrojo a Jessica, Shannon siguio limpiando el vestido de Jessica incluso de las areas que no estaban manchadas, como la posterior trasera.

"Oye, no es que me este quejando de que me ayudes a limpiarme, pero de verdad es necesario que me manosees?" pregunto Jessica incomodamente

"Si no tallo bien, las manchas no saldran, creeme, soy una experta en esto, a proposito, como le haces para mantenerte en forma?" pregunto Shannon

"Una buena dieta, aparte de mi entrenamiento de piloto" respondio Jessica mientras sentia como Shannon le apretaba la parte posterior trasera

"Usted es piloto?" pregunto Shannon volteando a ver a Jessica

"Era piloto, ahora dirigo una empresa de alta tecnologia junto a mi esposo" respondio Jessica

Shannon termino de limpiar, y los restos de las manchas desaparecieron.

"Gracias por ayudar a limpiarme Srta..."

"Shannon, Shannon Dru, ¿y usted es...?"

"Jessica, Jessica Peabody"

Jessica y Shannon salieron del baño y regresaron a sus respectivos lugares.

"Estas bien Jessica?" pregunto Henry

"Algo asi, si tomamos encuaneta que esa mujer Shannon me manoseo para tener que sacarme las manchas del vestido" respondio Jessica un tanto sonrojada

"Que hizo que?" pregunto Elsa

"Segun ella que si no tallaba fuerte, las manchas de mi vestido jamas saldrian, que ella era una experta en eso" respondio Jessica

"Pues creo que si tenia razon en algo" opino Henry

Mientras tanto Shannon se reunio con Dru.

"Y bien? que averiguaste?" pregunto Dru

"Esa mujer se llama Jessica Peabody, una expiloto que ahora dirige una compañia de alta tecnologia con su esposo" respondio Shannon

"Con que esas tenemos eh?" pregunto Dru

Mas tarde, las familias Peabody y Arendelle salian del buffet y tomaban camino al puerto.

Una vez ahi, no les fue dificil encontrar el barco.

"Moana! Maui!" exclamo Elsa

"Hola Elsa, hola Liv, llegaron rapido" opino Moana

"Bueno, su barco no es el mas dificil de identificar" opino Elsa

"Podra soportarnos a todos?" pregunto Liv

"El S. S. Te fiti es un barco fuerte" respondio Moana "Todos a bordo"

Las familias Arendelle y Peabody abordaron el barco de Moana y Maui y zarparon.

Sin embargo Dru y Shannon los seguian desde lejos.

De vuelta con Los Peabody y los Arendelle, viajaban a gran velocidad en el barco de Moana y Maui.

Helena se encontraba en la proa del barco cantando la peor cancion que se ocurrio.

_Y aprendi a llevarla bien y ahora vendras_

_a molestar,_

_entro a la casa y me encuentro con tu jeta de almidón_

_la cerradura no cambie ni la llave te quite_

_si hubiera adivinado que vendrías a molestar y vete ya_

_ya vete ya_

El viaje continuaba...

"Este viaje me hace recordar a tu bisabuelo Thaddeus" respondio Jessica nostalgicamente

"Porque mamá?" pregunto Sherman

"Tu bisabuelo Thaddeus era biologo marino, si bien yo queria desde niña ser una piloto, tambien la biologia marina me interesaba" respondio Jessica

"Por eso lo idolatrabas?" pregunto Sherman

"Asi es hijo, una lastima que murio un año antes de que tu nacieras, pero puedo decir que una parte de el la tienes tu" respondio Jessica

"Por eso me pusiste Thaddeus de segundo nombre?" pregunto Sherman

"Asi es hijo, asi es" suspiro Jessica "Debo decirlo, en algunas cosas te pareces a el, incluso puedo decir que cuando crezcas te pareceras mas a el"

Momentos despues, el barco con ambas familias se detuvo, pues era momento de bucear.

Moana saco una hielera y al abrirla saco una especie de alga medio extraña.

"Pongan atencion todos, tenemos estas algas especiales, les decimos branquialgas, deben ingerirlas, eso los ayudara a respirar bajo el agua, el efecto solo durara una hora, asi que debemos ser precabidos y no deben separarse" respondio Moana

"Si alguien pierde el efecto de la branquialga antes de salir del agua, se ahogara y se convertitra en alimento para los tiburones" agrego Maui

"Ok, definitivamente eso era lo que menos esperaba escuchar" opino Andy

"Tambien yo" agrego Helena

Moana y Maui les entrego a cada uno un considerable pedazo de branquialga.

Ellos fueron los primeros en ingerir las branquialgas para despues entrar al agua.

El resto tambien comio las branquialgas, con un poco de asco.

"Esto esta horrible!" se quejo Helena intentando no vomitar la branquialga.

"Intenta no vomitar Anders, intenta no vomitar" se decia Andy a si mismo

"Tragatela Antonio, asi" decia Margo

"Esta viscoza, y la sensacion no me gusta nada" respondio Antonio

Despues de que ambas familias, incluyendo a los cachorros se tragaran las branquialgas, todos saltaron al agua, una vez adentro, cada uno empezo a tener transformaciones, a Sherman le cambiaron sus ojos de color de ambar a un amarillo brillante, le salieron branquias en el cuello y entre los dedos de sus manos y pies se convirtieron en aletas.

En el caso de Margo su piel empezo a volverse mas suave de lo normal como la seda y entre sus axilas entendiendose de los brazos hasta su torso le salieron aletas como las de una mantarraya.

A Edith le salieron unas extrañas escamas rosas en el torso y de los brazos y piernas les salieron tentaculos como los de una medusa.

A Agnes sus brazos brazos se convirtieron en aletas, le salio en los pies aletas al igual que una en la espalda y parte de su piel se volvio plateada como la de un delfin.

A Antonio le salieron unas extrañas escamas en el torso similares a las de una tortuga.

Mientras que Zita le paso lo mismo que a Agnes, sin embargo le salieron dientres afilados como los de un tiburon.

A Jessica le salieron branquias en el cuello y unas extrañas escamas verdes en gran parte de su cuerpo.

Mientras que a Henry tambien le salieron branquias en el cuello y le salieron escamas naranjas en el torso y los brazos y desde la cadera hasta los tobillos le salieron escamas verdes.

A Hans se le volvieron puntiagudas las orejas y le salieron escamas negras en todo el cuerpo.

A Liv le salieron escamas color beige y dorado y le salio una burbuja que le cubrio nariz y boca.

A Elsa y Andy les salieron escamas y aletas entre blanco y azul claro en brazos y piernas.

Con respecto a Helena a ella se le cerraron las piernas y se conviritieron en una cola como la de un caballo de mar.

En cuanto a Birgit tambien sufrio una transformacion similar a la de Helena, pero a ella en vez de cola de caballo de mar, se le formo la cola de una sirena con escamas rojas.

y en caunto a los cachorros Peabody, a todos les salieron aletas en la cola y en las patas.

Moana y Maui solo tenian branquias en sus cuellos.

"Esto es raro, pero me gusta" opino Helena

"A mi tambien!" exclamo Agnes nadando mas rapido que antes

"Esa transformacion solo es un efecto secundario de las branquialgas, el efecto varia dependiendo de quien la consuma, recuerden que solo podemos estar aqui una hora, no querran estar demasiado abajo cuando se pierda el efecto" respondio Moana

"Nadie me va a creer esto si no me tomo una foto" respondio Antonio tomandose una foto con su celular que estaba protegido en una bolsa especial aprueba de agua

"Siempre soñe que algun dia tendria aletas!" opino Birgit contemplando su cola de sirena

"Empecemos con el recorrido" respondio Moana

Todos empezaron a avanzar bajo el agua, mientras que Moana daba una explicacion.

"Una de las cosas que atrae a los turistas cada año es la fauna marina, la cual protegemos Maui y yo. Ballenas jorobadas, delfines nariz de botella, mantarayas, lobos marinos, peces coralinos y tortugas marinas gigantes son solo algunas de las maravillosas criaturas marinas que frecuentan las costas del pacífico en las ocho islas mayores de Hawaii" explicaba Moana

"Que bonitas las tortugas" opino Agnes

"Si, estan muy bonitas!" agrego Helena

"Las tortugas marinas suben a la superficie en intervalos de tiempo para respirar; luego vuelven a sumergirse para seguir explorando. Aqui abajo es mas comun verlas, claro que hay que tener suerte en la superficie para poder verlas, y cuando las veamos no importa si aqui abajo o alla arriba podran experimentar la sensación de sabiduría en su presencia, se cree que porque la tortuga marina verde puede vivir 80 años, y llegar a pesar 136 kg, o incluso mas, una vez conocimos una que pesaba menos de la mitad de una tonelada" explico Moana

"Rayos! eso es mas eso que todos nosotros juntos!" opino Margo

"Me dijiste gorda?" pregunto Edith sintiendose ofendida

"Yo nunca dije eso" se defendio Margo

"Esta es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que volvemos a usar las branquialgas, con los turistas no podiamos usarlas" explico Moana

"Porque no?" pregunto Liv

"Por la misma razon que les explicamos antes de porque Hawaii es tan popular, hay locos que vienen aqui para contaminar o explotar los recursos, hay animales marinos aqui que se encuentran en peligro de extincion, el mes pasado unos cazadores intentaron llevarse a 2 focas y a un grupo de tortugas" explico Moana

"Pero fallaron gracias a mi y a mi anzuelo, y este tatuaje lo demuestra" fanfarroneo Maui

"Enserio?" pregunto Birgit

"De nada" respondio Maui

"Otro caso fue cuando yo era una niña pequeña, debi tener uno años, mis padres los Waialiki se encargaron de evitar una caza de ballenas azules" explico Moana

"Es tan triste que haya gente en el mundo que caza animales exoticos" opino Margo

"Dimelo a mi" respondio Sherman "El Sr Peabody aun cuando era un perro, lo consideraron exotico y por eso unos locos lo secuestraron e intentaron experimentar con el, aunque por el lado bueno, ahi fue cuando el y la Srta Angostina se conocieron"

"En serio? cuentanos mas!" pidieron los cachorros Peabody

"Cuando volvamos al hotel, si es que no regresamos cansados de esto" respondio Sherman

"Porque con nosotros si puedes usar las branquialgas?" pregunto Jessica

"Veras Jessica, cuando conoci a Anna, ella me llego a contar sobre ti y tu familia, ya cuando pude conocerte en la navidad pasada en persona, comprendi bien por lo que habias pasado, ocultar a tus hijos de tu ex... abandonar el planeta... debo decir que quede muy sorprendida" explico Moana

"Lo se, no fueron nada lindos los primeros años en ese espantoso planeta" opino Jessica "al menos agradezco haber enviado esa señal a la tierra antes de la nave se destruyera para que vinieran a rescatarnos"

Durante un rato ambas familias siguieron con el recorrido, sin embargo algo incrustado llamo la atencion de Sherman, asi que se separo del grupo.

Birgit y Helena se dieron cuenta y decidieron seguirlo.

Sherman llego hasta donde estaba aquella cosa que le llamo la atencion, al sacarla pudo ver lo que era, era una extraño coral entre rojo y dorado con la forma de un tridente y en algunas partes traia perlas.

"Que es esa cosa?" pregunto Birgit

"Un coral con forma de tridente, por lo que veo" respondio Sherman

"Esta increible" respondio Helena

"Creo que ya encontre que llevarle a Penny y Riley" respondio Sherman

En ese momento el tridente se transformo y se convirtio en uno de oro pero conservaba partes del coral.

"Eso fue extraño" opino Sherman

"Si, bastante extraño, pero hay que regresar con los demas" respondio Birgit

Sherman, Birgit y Helena nadaron para regresar con los demas, Sherman detras de las chicas, pero cuando estaban por reunirse con los demas una extraña cuerda hecha de algas atrapo a Sherman de las piernas y lo jalo.

"Ah! que es esto?! quitenmelo! Mamá! Birgit!" gritaba Sherman mientras era jalado por las cuerdas de alga.

"Sherman!" gritaron todos

Birgit con toda la potenica de sus poderes nado velozmente hacia Sherman, pero lo termino perdiendo de vista.

Sherman por su parte intentaba liberarse de la cuerda de alga, hasta que con una sacudida se golpeo la cabeza con una roca y quedo inconsciente, pero de repente algo rompio la cuerda de alga y libreo a Sherman.

Todo se habia vuelto oscuro para el pelirrojo, sin embargo empezaba a recobrar la consiencia y empezaba a escuchar voces.

"Estan seguros de que es el?" pregunto una voz femenina

"No lo se, hay algo en el que no me convence" respondio otra voz femenina

"Pero encontro el tridente justo donde lo dejo la ultima vez, es mas que obvio que es el" respondio otra voz femenina

"Pero es normal que use esos artefactos extraños?" pregunto otravoz

Sherman desperto y cuando se le aclaro la vista vio que estaba rodeado por 5 chicas, todas eran de la misma edad aparentemente, lucian como de unos 16 años, una era rubia y de ojos verdes, otra era de cabello rojo anaranjado y de ojos verdes, otra era de cabello castaño y ojos marrones, otra era de cabello rubio, casi blanco y de ojos azul claro, casi similar al de la plata, y la ultima era de cabello negro y ojos azules.

"Whoa!" exclamo Sherman "Quienes son ustedes?"

"Tranquilizate Thaddeus, se que no nos haz visto en mucho tiempo" respondio la sirena pelirroja de ojos verdes

"Porque sabes mi segundo nombre?" pregunto Sherman

Las 5 sirenas se miraron extrañadas.

"A que te refieres con segundo nombre?" pregunto la de cabello negro "tu no tienes segundo nombre"

"No se de que estas hablando" respondio Sherman para luego agarrar el tridente "No me hagan daño, tengo un tridente y no temo usarlo!"

"Wo wo wo wo, tranquilizate hermano" respondio la de cabello rubio claro

"Hermano?, no no no no, ustedes señoritas me estan confundiendo con otro" respondio Sherman

"Porque ya no nos reconoces Thaddeus? somos tu familia" respondio la rubia de ojos azules

"Perdon? Pero me estan confundiendo con otra persona" respondio Sherman "Y mi nombre no es Thaddeus, ese es el de mi bisabuelo, mi nombre es Sherman Thaddeus Peabody"

"Momento... como es que eres el bisnieto de nuestro hermano? el se supone que tiene tu edad" respondio la de cabello castaño

"Que? claro que no, mi bisabuelo murio antes de que yo naciera" respondio Sherman

"Que?!" gritaron las 5 sirenas "Osea que nuestro hermano murio? pero como es eso posible?"

"Yo solo se que el murio de vejez, mi madre me puso Thaddeus de segundo nombre para honrar su memoria" respondio Sherman

"Eres su decendiente? luces exactamente igual a el, ¿que edad tienes?" pregunto la rubia

"En Diciembre del proximo año cumplo quince"

"Del proximo año? en que año se supone que estamos?" pregunto la pelirroja

"2018" respondio Sherman

Las 5 sirenas no dijeron nada, solo quedaron pensativas.

"Se encuentran bien?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, es solo que, nunca notamos cuanto tiempo habia pasado desde que nuestro hermano se fue" respondio la pelirroja para luego abrazar a Sherman

"Entonces mi bisabuelo Thaddeus era hermano suyo? eso quiere decir que ustedes son... mis bisabuelas? porque no lo parecen"

"Al parecer si" respondieron todas

"Yo soy Atina" respondio la pelirroja

"Yo Sarahi" respondio la castaña

"Yo soy Romina" respondio la rubia

"Yo me llamo Daisy" respondio la de cabello casi blanco

"Y yo me llamo Catalina" respondio la de cabello negro

"Debo decirlo Sherman, luces igual a tu bisabuelo cuando tenia tu edad" opino Atina

"Eso me dice mi abuela Janet, mi abuelo Mitchel piensa que me paresco mas a mi mamá"

"Tienes mas familia?" preguntaron todas

"Si, a mis padres, a mis abuelos, a mis tios, a mis primos y tengo 3 hermanas, una mayor y 2 menores" respondio Sherman

"Enserio?!" preguntaron las sirenas

"Asi es" respondio Sherman

"Iremos a buscarlos, pero primero debemos llevarte con nuestro padre, le encantara conocerte" respondio Atina

Mientras tanto, los Peabody, los Arendelle junto con Moana y Maui buscaban a Sherman.

"Sherman! Sherman donde estas?!" gritaban cada uno, principalmente Jessica, Birgit y Margo

"Debemos darnos prisa, solo le quedan 30 minutos o el efecto de la branquialga perdera su efecto" respondio Moana

"No dejaremos que suceda, lo encontraremos" respondio Liv

Devuelta con Sherman el junto a las sirenas entraban a una especie de castillo con grandes columnas, y habia muchas luces, parecia una combinacion entre el partenon y la estacion del metro que habia en Nueva York.

En el centro de la construccion habia un hombre con cola de sirena, o en este caso un triton, tenia el cabello entre castaño y rubio y una gran barba y tenia tatuajes de rombos y triangulos.

"Oh padre, gracias por recibirnos" respondio Atina

"Encontraron a mi hijo Thaddeus?" pregunto el padre de las sirenas

"Lamentamos decirle que su hijo, nuestro hermano... murio... pero encontramos a su decendiente, padre, el es Sherman Thaddeus Peabody, el es el bisnieto de Thaddeus" respondio Romina

El padre de las sirenas se acerco y vio detenidamente a Sherman, si tenia mucho parecido con su hijo.

"Asi que... ¿Tu eres el bisnieto de mi hijo?" pregunto el padre de las sirenas

"Eh... si, y usted es mi tatarabuelo..."

"Tadeo, Tadeo es mi nombre, ¿puedo saber que le paso a mi hijo?" pregunto

"Segun se, el murio de vejez antes de que yo naciera, y mi madre me puso Thaddeus de segundo nombre en su memoria ya que ella lo idolatraba" explico Sherman

"De vejez? que edad tienes niño?" pregunto Tadeo

"En enero del proximo año cumplire quince años" respondio Sherman

"Y en que año segun tu estamos?" pregunto Tadeo

"2018" respondio Sherman

"Valgame dios, mi hijo Thaddeus se fue de aqui hace 72 años y nosotros sentimos que pasaron unos dias" opino Tadeo

"Rayos! al parecer aqui el tiempo transcurre diferente" opino Sherman

"Y dime Sherman, tienes familia?" pregunto Tadeo

"El nos dijo que tiene a sus padres, a sus abuelos, a sus tios, a sus primos y tiene 3 hermanas, una mayor y 2 menores" explico Sarahi

"Oiga, no es que me este quejando, este lugar es lindo, pero el efecto de la branquialga perdera su efecto en mi y debo regresar a la superficie" respondio Sherman

"Que tu que?" pregunto Tadeo

En ese momento una explosion los saco volando y de la nada aparecio un submarino color negro con forma de mantarraya y luces rojas.

"Otravez ellos" gruño Tadeo para luego voltear a ver a sus hijas "Hijas tienen que salir de aqui!"

Pero al voltear a Sherman vio que el nadaba velozmente con el tridente en la mano hacia el submarino.

"Sherman no!" exclamo Tadeo

Sherman nado velozmente y con su superfuerza golpeo el submarino varias veces e incluso logro perforarlo.

"Pero que?" pregunto Tadeo

Del submarino salio un sujeto con traje de buceo colo negro con luces rojas e intento atacar a Sherman

Sherman fue mas rapido y esquivo el ataque y golpeo al sujeto hasta ensartarlo con el tridente.

El resto de los Peabody junto con los Arendelle vieron la escena desde lejos, por lo que nadaron velozmente.

El sujeto de traje de buceo negro habia dejado de existir y su submarino exploto.

Sherman regreso con su tatarabuelo y sus muy jovenes bisabuelas.

"Estan todos bien?" pregunto Sherman

"Como hiciste eso?" pregunto Sarahi

"Tengo superfuerza, y de donde vengo estoy aprendiendo a usar una espada" respondio Sherman levantando su tridente "Por eso supe como usar esto"

"Que haces que cosa?" pregunto Tadeo junto algunas de sus hijas a coro

"Lamento decepcionarlos pero aun cuando mi bisabuelo era... del oceano, yo soy un simple humano con superfuerza y super inteligencia, nada mas" respondio Sherman

"Sherman! que bueno que te encontramos!" exclamo Birgit llegando junto con los cachorros antes que el resto

En ese momento las sirenas, en especial Sarahi, quedaron impactadas al ver a Birgit, ya que tenia un aspecto muy similar.

Sarahi nado y se detuvo frente a Birgit, no podia creer que habia encontrado a otra igual a ella.

"Como que de repente esto ya se puso incomodo, no creen?" opino Peabody II

"Estoy deacuerdo" agrego Gidget

"Wow, nunca habia visto esta extraña combinacion entre lobos marinos con pelaje" opino Romina

En ese momento llegaron los demas.

"Sherman! que bueno que estes bien!" exclamo Jessica

"Mamá!" exclamo Sherman nadando a abrazar a su madre

"Estas bien, no te hiciste algun daño?" pregunto Jessica revisando a su hijo

"Descuida mamá, estoy bien" respondio Sherman "Mira, descubri porque idolatrabas a mi bisabuelo Thaddeus"

En ese momento Jessica se percato de la gente marina que su hijo habia conocido.

"Mamá, el es Tadeo, el papá de mi bisabuelo Thaddeus, y ellas son Romina, Sarahi, Atina, Daisy y Catalina, las hermanas de mi bisabuelo" explico Sherman

Jessica por su parte no sabia si confiar o no en su hijo, ya que ella al ver a Atina, no pudo evitar notar el parecido que tenia con ella, el mismo color de cabello, el mismo color de ojos, las pecas en las mejillas y hombros, Atina lucia igual a Jessica cuando ella tenia su edad, con la diferencia de los lentes.

"Entonces tu eres nuestra nieta?" preguntaban las sirenas

"Si, mi nombre es Jessica, Jessica Daisy Lang Peabody"

"Tienes mi nombre!" opino Daisy

"Si, cuando naci mi abuelo Thaddeus sugirio a mis padres ponerme Daisy de segundo nombre" confeso Jessica

"Awww, Thaddeus se acordo de mi!, siempre fui su favorita" chillo Daisy

Elsa por su parte no pudo evitar notar algo extraño en la construccion marina.

"Oigan, no es que les quiera arruinar esta bonita reunion familiar, pero les recuerdo que el efecto de la branquialga no tarda en perder efecto" respondio Moana

"Lamento decirlo, pero tenemos que regresar a la superficie" respondio Sherman

"No pueden quedarse?" pregunto Tadeo

"Solo somos humanos, no podemos quedarnos aqui, pero prometemos volver, se los aseguro" respondio Sherman intentando devolver el tridente

"Conservalo Sherman, total, eres parte de nosotros" respondio Tadeo

"Prometemos volver" respondieron Sherman y Jessica mientras se alejaban y subian a la superficie

"Los estaremos esperando" dijeron las sirenas

Al cabo de unos minutos, Ambas familias regresaron a la superficie, justo cuando acababan de perder el efecto de la branquialga.

"Uff, que viajesito, ¿quien te viera Sherman? ahora resulta que eres parte marino" opino Birgit mientras nadaban hacia el barco de Moana y Maui

"Si, ni yo me la creo" opino Sherman

"Muy lindo alla abajo y todo, aunque yo no pude evitar notar que algo alla abajo se me hizo muy familiar" opino Elsa

"Exactamente que fue?" pregunto Andy

"En uno de los muros de roca me parecio haber visto un simbolo, era algo como un rombo y adentro tenia un circulo y una gota de agua" explico Elsa mientras subian al barco

"Como el de uno de los cristales decorativos que me regalaron mis primas en mis cumpleaños?" pregunto Andy

"Algo asi" respondio Elsa "Creo que ya ni se lo que digo"

"No digas eso mamá, tu eres muy lista, probablemente fue nada mas una rara coincidencia" respondio Andy

"Probablemente tengas razon hijo" respondio Elsa

Las 2 familias subieron al barco de Moana y Maui y tomaron camino de regreso a la isla.

Sin embargo Dru y Shannon salieron del agua y regresaron a su nada llamativo bote.

"Talvez no obtuvimos lo que buscabamos, pero si encontramos algo interesante" respondio Dru

"Si, tenemos que sacar mas informacion de esos dementes, que bueno que traje mi arma de neutrones" respondio Dru apuntandoles

"Deja eso! yo me encargo" respondio Shannon

Esa misma tarde Sherman se encontraba en una de las mesas exteriores del hotel con su tridente a lado dibujandso en su cuaderno mientras que sentado junto a el estaba Hans leyendo.

Hans tenia puestos unos lentes menos ostentosos que los de Sherman, lo cuales los utilizaba para leer.

"Que dibujas Sherman?" pregunto Hans con curiosidad

"El mango de una espada" respondio Sherman sin perder la concentracion

"Puedo saber porque?" pregunto Hans

"Se supone que esto era algo que discutiria con mi equipo, pero si prometes no decircelos, te lo dire" respondio Sherman

"Juro que no dire nada" respondio Hans

"Ok, desde que la gemela malvada de Andy nos ataco, me pude dar cuenta de algo, yo fui el tulimo que quedo en pie junto con Riley, y pude darme cuenta de que con la espada Vikinga que ella se trajo de Berk, pudimos defendernos lo mas que pudimos de esa loca de las nieves, por lo que pense, ¿que pasaria si alguno de nuestros poderes lo enfocamos en un objeto?, asi que estoy diseñando estos, espadas que enfocan nuestros poderes, si ya se que el diseño de la empuñadura se parece a los de las espadas laser de Star Wars, pero digamos que senti que era necesario darles un toque futurista, estas espadas enfocan nuestros poderes para facilitar un ataque, la desventaja que esta espada solo funcionaria en algunos de mi equipo, por ejemplo: si alguna de las espadas la empuñara Antonio la parte de la hoja de la espada seria algo asi como una espada laser color naranja pero como de fuego, otro caso seria con Margo, si ella empuñara la espada, la hoja seria metalica, pero con rayos electricos, claro que estas solo funcionan con quienes tienen poderes que se pueden materializar, en nuestro caso solo funcionarian en Margo, Edith, Antonio, Andy y Birgit, incluso en Elsa funcionaria, en Helena no sabria decirte" respondio Sherman

"Debo decir Sherman que eres muy inteligente para pensar en esto, sin embargo el como manipular una espada se requiere de concentracion y disiplina, te lo dice alguien con experiencia" respondio Hans "Mi padre nos enseño a mis hermanos y a mi que el saber manejar una espada requiere de disciplina, compostura y control"

"Lo se, lo mismo dijo el Sr Peabody cuando me llevo a la antigua europa a aprender esgrima cuando tenia 7 años" repondio Sherman

"Entonces me imagino que ya debes tener algo de experiencia" opino Hans

"Si, bastante, y de Edith mejor ni digo, porque ella utiliza una katana real como si fuera un juguete, aunque no negare que si debe saber usarla, pero estas espadas que planeo hacer serian solo para atacar y para autodefensa" respondio Sherman

"Aun asi tus amigos que las usarian requeririan entrenamiento y practica, tus tios Monique y Robert junto conmigo podemos enseñarles" respondio Hans

"Todo va a depender de si el resto acepta usar estas espadas" respondio Sherman

"Al menos mis 2 hijos ya saben un poco de como usar una espada" respondio Hans

"De eso no tengo duda" opino Sherman

Cerca de ahi, Andy y Helena disfrutaban de un buen helado de chocolate con cerezas, y a pocos pasos de ellos, un hombre cantaba con su guitarra.

Mientras tanto en la barra de bebidas Elsa de disfrutaba de una piña colada muy fria en compañia de Jessica y Liv.

"Ya me hacia falta uno de estos" opino Elsa

"A mi tambien" respondio Jessica

"No puedo creer que Andy vaya a entrar a ultimo año de secundaria" respondio Elsa "Parece que fue ayer que Hans y yo lo sostuvimos en nuestros brazos por primera vez"

"Si, lo mismo digo con Sherman, aunque aun asi sigo sin creer que Ellinor en un año vaya a entrar a la universidad" respondio Jessica

"Yo estoy de testigo que Ellinor desde siempre tuvo exelentes notas, incluso Anna y Kristoff estan muy sorprendidos" opino Liv

"Creo que Ellinor saco un intelecto superior al mio" opino Elsa

"Si te dijo Anna verdad? que ella le puso Ellinor a su hija porque fue para honrarte a ti?" pregunto Liv

"Algo asi me dijo" respondio Elsa "A proposito Jessica, crees que cuando volvamos a Nueva York, crees que ya porfin nos puedan dar un viaje en el vueltatras?"

"Le comentare a Sherman sobre eso" respondio Jessica

Devuelta con Sherman y Hans.

"Porcierto, segui tu consejo, le pedi a mi papá que me enseñara a rasurarme, me enseño, si bien me corte un poco las primeras veces, al final aprendi a hacerlo, y mira, ya como que medio me quieren salir" respondio Sherman

"Te dije que ese metodo funcionaria, pero recuerda que si quieres tener patillas como las mias, tienes que rasurarte constantemente"

"Lo tendre en cuenta" respondio Sherman

En ese momento se acerco Birgit.

"Sherman! tienes que probar estas galletas, estan deliciosas!" respondio Birgit quien traia varias galletas envueltas en un pañuelo

Sherman agarro una de las galletas la cual tenia chispas de chocolate y malvaviscos en miniatura.

"Woow, esto esta delicioso" respondio Sherman completamente hipnotizado por eel sabor y con los ojos abiertos como platos

"A ver?" pregunto Hans agarrando una de las galletas, y al darle un mordisco tuvo el mismo effecto que con Sherman, con los ojos abiertos como platos e hipnotizado por el sabor.

"No se de que estan hechas estas galletas, pero me hicieron recordar mi primera cita con Elsa" respondio Hans

**Julio 2003**

Una joven Elsa de 21 años se preparaba para ir en su cita con Hans.

"No puedo creer que aceptaras salir con Hans" opino la joven Anna de solo 18 años

"Si, pero necesitamos desestresarnos de todo el trabajo que ese viejo de Weaseldonio nos esta dejando, aun sigo con la mano hinchada luego de hace 2 dias que casi me la degollan con la guillotina para papel" respondio Elsa mientras se ponia un vestido de hielo para despues arreglarse el cabello en una trenza francesa "Ademas recuerda que alfin podre salir con Hans luego de que estuvimos planeando esta cita, la primera vez no pudimos por trabajo, y la segunda porque Weaselton lo envio varias semanas lejos a conseguir el material para el cohete"

"Espero que esta tercera cita que mas bien seria la primera que tienen salga bien, eso si les advierto, no vayan a hacer sus locuras, no me quiero convertir en tia tan joven" advirtio Anna

"Relajate Anna, solo iremos a los licuados locos por una malteada y probablemente al cine" respondio la joven Elsa

Momentos despues Hans pasaba a la casa de Anna y Elsa a recoger a la platinada.

"Ya llego por quien lloraban" respondio Hans con 23 años quien traia una camisa azul, corbata morada, pantalon azul oscuro y saco color blanco (entendieron esa referencia?)

"Hans! que bueno que llegas, te ves muy bien" respondio Elsa bajando las escaleras

"Tu... tambien te vez muy bien" respondio Hans intentando no atragantarse con su propia saliva para luego voltear a ver a Anna "Volveremos hasta la noche, no nos esperen despiertos"

"Trataremos" respondio Anna

Elsa y Hans abordaron el auto del pelirrojo el cual era plateado y partieron hacia la ciudad.

"Ojala estuvieras aqui Jessica, te llevarias muy bien con Elsa y Hans

Devuelta con la platinada y el pelirrojo, ambos al cabo de un rato llegaron a dicho local.

"Es mi primera vez en este lugar, no crei que si existiera un lugar como este" respondio Elsa

"Yo he venido un par de veces aqui, y de hecho el que atiende este lugar es amigo mio" respondio Hans

Elsa y Hans entraron.

"Miren quién es, el gran Westerguard, ¿qué cuentas Hans?" dijo un hombre de piel morena, cabello largo, camiseta anaranjada y acento jamaiquino

"Hola T-Bo, vine aqui a una cita" dijo Hans

T-Bo se sorprendió por eso

"Hans, creo que algo te falla en tu cabeza ella facil tiene 15 o 16 años" dijo T-bo

"Para tu informacion tengo 21 años" dijo Elsa

"En ese caso los felicito" respondio T-Bo

"Si, danos unos licuados grandes" dijo Hans

"¿sabores?" preguntó T-Bo

"explosión de chocolate" dijo Elsa viendo la lista

"¿y el joven Romeo?" preguntó T-Bo

"mango tropical" dijo Hans

"Serán 10 dolares por ambos licuados" dijo T-Bo y Hans pago

Hans y Elsa se sentaron en una mesa los 2 a esperar lo que pidieron.

"lo que me gustaría saber" dijo Elsa

"lo que te gustaría saber" dijo Hans en burla imitando la voz de Elsa haciendo que ambos rieran

"Ya enserio, ¿que te atrajo de mi?" pregunto Elsa

"Bueno... verás, cuando Weaston me contrato primero conoci a tu hermana, se me hizo linda, pero cuando te presento conmigo, aun cuando eras algo timida... digamos que me pareciste mas linda que Anna, y ella me explico que estabas sensible por lo de tus padres, mostrando tus emociones, yo en parte me senti igual, ya que como sabras, con mis hermanos mayores no tuve la mejor infancia que digamos y bueno ya te darás una idea, y aparte se me hicieron muy llamativos tus poderes" dijo Hans rojo como tomate

"Si, ya me di cuenta" dijo Elsa sonrojándose

En ese momento llega T-Bo con los licuados.

"Aquí tienen, explosión de chocolate y mango tropical, para la feliz pareja"

"Gracias T-Bo" dijo Hans recibiendo ambos licuados

"¿Oye enserio se llama T-Bo?" preguntó Elsa dándole el 1er sorbo a su licuado "wow esto está delicioso"

"¿Verdad que si? T-Bo me conto que desde adolescente ha tenido un talento con la fruta y las especias, eso le hizo abrir este local" dijo Hans "y no, no se llama T-Bo, se llama Terrence, Terrence Bo, pero le gusta que le digan T-Bo"

"Oye chica ¿me compras una galleta?" pregunto T-Bo apareciendo con una varilla con galletas con chispas de chocolate y malvaviscos empaladas a este

"¿Desde cuándo vendes galletas?" preguntó Elsa

"No lo hace a menudo, cada día se aparece con algo empalado y se lo ofrece a sus clientes, la 1ra vez que vine ofreció albóndigas, otra vez recuerdo que ofreció tacos, pero nunca deduje cómo los empaló si la tortilla estaba frita, yo lo intenté varias veces pero lo mismo, la tortilla se rompía, cuando vine el otro dia con Kristoff nos ofrecio pimientos, bueno siempre vende algo diferente" explico Hans

"Si buena historia pero chica, ¿me compras una galleta?" pregunto T-Bo

"No gracias ahorita no quiero" respondio Elsa

"Te doy una a 5 dolares y 2 por 8" dijo T-Bo

"Ya dije que no" respondio Elsa ya hartándose

"Ok ni tú ni yo 7 dolares por 2 galletas" respoldio T-Bo

"AY YA ESTÁ BIEN DAME 2 galletas" gritó Elsa dándole el dinero mientras en la mesa empezaba a parecer escarcha

"Disfruten de su cita" dijo T-Bo dándoles las galletas y se va

"¿Siempre es así de terco cuando vende sus cosas empaladas?" pregunto Elsa

"No, nomás de Lunes a Domingo" respondio Hans y ambos ríen

El pelirrojo y la platinada mordieron sus galletas, quedaron hipnotizados por el sabor y abrieron sus ojos como platos.

"O por dios, no se que tengan estas galletas, pero vaya que valio la pena comprarlas" respondio Elsa

Al terminar sus licuados ambos salieron de los licuados locos, sin embargo pasaron frente a un club nocturno.

"Podemos entrar ahi?" pregunto Elsa

"Eh... si tu quieres" respondio Hans

El pelirrojo y la platinada entraron, habia musica y gente bailando y bebiendo.

"Muy bien, tomaremos un descanzo y volvemos dentro de 8 minutos" respondio el presentador

Era noche de Karaoke en ese club asi que Hans y Elsa se armaron de valor para inscribirse.

"Oye, traenos unos tragos a mi chica y a mi, queremos estar con energia para cantar" respondio Hans a uno de los meseros

Momentos despues el mesero llego con dichas bebidas.

"Aqui tienes Elsa" respondio Hans

"Hasta el fondo" respondieron los 2

Hans y Elsa se tomaron de un jalon sus bebidas, se sentian con energia para cantar.

"Estamos devuelta, y ya tenemos unos valientes para cantar, ellos son Hans Westerguard y Elsa De Arendelle, recibamoslos con un aplauso señoras y señores"

La musica empezo y Hans y Elsa empezaron a cantar.

Elsa:_ Once I touched your heart_

_Held you in closed arms_

_Built a haven for your love_

_Until I let you fall apart_

_Please forgive me_

Ambos:_ God I miss you like hell_

_I was wrong I can tell_

_For the heart can be blind and frozen_

_Now I live with the pain_

_Every night, every day_

_As I read those letters you wrote me_

_How I long for the time_

_When your lips would kiss mine_

_And the promise was still unbroken_

_I will wait for tomorrow_

_That may never come_

_I will wait in the name of love_

Elsa:_ My forlorn heart faintly beats_

_Your absence makes me weak_

_And if nothing brings you back_

_Surely I'll roam through life in black_

_Like a shadow_

Ambos:_ God I miss you like hell_

_I was wrong I can tell_

_For the heart can be blind and frozen_

_Now I live with the pain_

_Every night, every day_

_As I read those letters you wrote me_

_How I long for the time_

_When your lips would kiss mine_

_And the promise was still unbroken_

_I will wait for tomorrow_

_That may never come_

_I will wait in the name of love_

_I would die for the love of mercy_

_Destiny, is this how it should be? No no no!_

Hans:_ God I miss you like hell_

_I was wrong I can tell_

_For the heart can be blind and frozen_

_Now I live with the pain_

_Every night, every day_

_As I read those letters you wrote me_

Ambos:_ God I miss you like hell_

_I was wrong I can tell_

_For the heart can be blind and frozen_

_Now I live with the pain_

_Every night, every day_

_As I read those letters you wrote me_

_How I long for the time_

_When your lips would kiss mine_

_And the promise was still unbroken_

_I will wait for tomorrow_

_That may never come_

_I will wait in the name of love_

La cacnion termino y Elsa y Hans quedaron uno frente al otro y se besaron apasionadamente.

"Te amo Hans Westerguard" respondio Elsa

"Y yo a ti Elsa de Arendelle, te casarias conmigo?" pregunto el pelirrojo

"Si Hans, me casare contigo" respondio la platinada

El pelirrojo y la reina se besaron apasionadamente en los labios

"Oigan consiganse un hotel" respondio el dueño del club interrumpiendolos

Mas tarde en la casa de Hans, el pelirrojo y la rubia se besaban apasionadamente, no se querian soltar uno del otro, hasta que de repente ambos cayeron sobre la cama de Hans.

Elsa y Hans no paraban de besarse apasionadamente, y de un momento a otro, Hans empezó a despojarse la ropa Elsa también empezó a hacer lo mismo.

Un mes y medio despues Elsa se enteraba que estaba embarazada y que Hans era el padre.

"Hans... que fue lo que le hiciste a mi hermana?" pregunto Anna

"Te juro que no le hice nada, probablemtente fue de esa cita que tuvimos hace poco" respondio Hans

Anna volteo a ver a Elsa.

"Ok pero... que van a hacer ahora?" pregunto Anna

"Yo... no lo se, papá nunca me enseño como criar niños, y para empeorar las cosas tenemos que agregar al viejo de Weaseldonio, el odia a los niños, no puede enterarse de esto, y no estoy lista para ser madre" opino Elsa

"Dimelo a mi, soy muy malo cuidando niños, y no creas que solo lo digo yo, si no que muchas de mis cuñadas también llegaron a criticarme cuando me encargaron cuidar de sus hijos en el pasado"

"Y que piensan hacer? no pueden dejarlo a su suerte!" opino Anna

"Pues no lo sabemos, apenas nos enteramos de esto y estamos tratando de procesarlo!" dijeron ambos

"Pues... sera mejor que lo piensen" respondio Anna

**Fin del Flashback**

"Creo que ya me quedo mas claro todo" opino Sherman un tanto sonrojado

Los dias pasaron y llego el momento de regresar a Nueva York.

Ambas familias se despidieron de Moana y Maui en el aeropuerto y abordaron su avion.

"Espero que este collar le guste a Penny y este baston de hockey a Riley" respondio Sherman

Horas mas tarde el avion regreso a Nueva York, ambas familias tomaron camino a sus respectivas casas.

Los Arendelle regresaron al fin a su casa.

"Familia! ya volvimos!" exclamo Elsa mientras ella y el resto entraban a la casa

Pero el ambiente no era muy alegre que digamos.

"Porque no se ven alegres al vernos devuelta?" pregunto Hans desconcertado

"Elsa, Hans, Liv!" exclamo Anna quien estaba vestida de negro corriendo a abrazarlos "Que bueno que volvieron"

"Porque? que sucede?" pregunto Elsa sin entender la situacion "Y porque estan todos vestidos como si alguien se hubiera muerto?"

"Elsa, ocurrio algo terrible..." respondio Anna tragando saliva con pesadez debido a que tenia un nudo en la garganta "Asesinaron a tu amiga Kara"

"Que?!" pregunto Elsa

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LA CANCION QUE APARECE SE LLAMA "BLIND AND FROZEN" NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION YA QUE HOY LA DESCUBRI, EN CUANTO A SHANNON, ES LA MISMA CON LA QUE GRU SALIO EN MI VILLANO FAVORITO 2, CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	18. Chapter 18

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL ULTIMO CAPITULO DE ESTE AÑO 2019, LA VERDAD ESTE AÑO ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTAS HISTORIAS, Y ESTOY SEGURO QUE EN EL 2020 SE VENDRA CON TODO.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: A DECIR VERDAD NO ME PUEDO DECIDIR SOBRE SI ALLY O ALNY, AMBOS ME GUSTAN, SI VUELVES A VER MI VILLANO FAVORITO 2, TE RECOMIENDO QUE PRESTES ATENCION EN EL FINAL EN LA BODA DE GRU Y LUCY, SHANNON SE VE EN EL FONDO, Y SI, PRONTO EXPLICARE COMO ELLA Y DRU SE CONOCIERON, EL DETALLE DE LAS BRANQUIALGAS LO SAQUE DE HARRY POTTER Y EL CALIZ DE FUEGO, ADIVINASTE, LAS SIRENAS ROMINA Y SARAHI ESTAN BASADAS EN LAS ACTRICES DE DOBLAJE ROMINA MARROQUIN Y CARMEN SARAHI, QUE COINCIDENCIA QUE UNA DE TUS TIAS SE LLAME CATALINA, LA IDEA DE ESE NOMBRE FUE GRACIAS A QUE BUSQUE NOMBRES BIBLICOS EN INTERNET, AQUI YA VERAS QUE PASO CON LA AMIGA DE ELSA**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 18: Ciega y Congelada

A veces la vida no es justa, siempre habra tiempos oscuros que nos haran sentir que fuimos derrotados. en casos como esos estan los amigos y la familia, las personas mas importantes en la vida de alguien.

Para Elsa Arendelle no se podria explicar con exactitud la situacion en la que estaba.

Solo se habia ido a unas simples vacaciones con su hijo y con el padre de su hijo, pero jamas imagino que al regresar la tomaria por sorpresa uno de los momentos mas impactantes de su vida.

Elsa Arendelle habia perdido a su compañera de trabajo y en cierta forma amiga Kara.

"Como paso?" pregunto Hans

"La mataron anoche en el metro, junto a 2 trabajadores de Industrias Peabody" explico Anna

"No saben quien fue?" pregunto Liv

"Segun captaron las camaras, fue un sujeto disfrazado de payaso, cabello verde, pintura blanca en la cara con azul en los ojos y una sonrisa roja, que empezo a reirse descontroladamente y luego les disparo en la cabeza... a los 3" Explico Anna

"Notificaron a la LAV?" pregunto Hans

"Si, pero a ellos no les interesan los ladrones o los homicidas, pero Nick y Judy estan colaborando con la policia, por lo que estan investigando" explico Kristoff

"Nunca me gustaron los payasos, me dan miedo" opino Ellinor

"A mi tambien" respondio Helena

"Y entonces que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Hans

"Por el momento dejar que Nick y Judy sigan investigando quien es el asesino, mañana sera el funeral de Kara y de esos 2 trabajadores" respondio Anna

"Pobre de Kara, ya no le quedaba a nadie en el mundo" opino Helena

"No digas eso, nos tenia a nosotros, no olvides que le dimos hogar cuando repararon la tuberia de su casa, y... tenia a Elsa, ella era la unica amiga que le quedaba, o mas bien, la unica que tuvo" respondio Liv

"Cierto mamá" respondio Helena

Mientras tanto arriba afuera de la habitacion de Elsa, Andy salia del cuarto de haber intentado calmar a su madre.

"¿Cómo esta?" pregunto Birgit

"Nada bien, está muy lejos de resignarse" le responde Andy

"Fue una gran pérdida" agrega Birgit "Y no es la unica que se siente asi, ya les notificaron a los Peabody lo que paso con 2 de sus trabajadores"

"Por terrible que suene, mamá debe reponerse de todas formas, la necesitamos, probablemente voy a sonar como un inmaduro pero yo la necesito" dice Andy

"Lo se pero es que aún necesita más tiempo" responde Birgit "Kara fue su única amiga real, no digo que los padres de Sherman y mi madre no lo fueran, pero... creo que Kara era por asi decirlo la mas... normal"

"Lo se, Kara era muy buena persona, aunque no lo creas ella me daba buenos consejos, juro que si encuentro a ese payaso que la mato, no paro de perseguirlo hasta congelarle el corazón y que se convierta en estatua de hielo" gruño Andy mientras se empezaba a formar escarcha por donde pisaba.

"Andy, contrólate, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te vas a arrepentir" responde Birgit

"Es que no puedo evitarlo, mi madre ya ha sufrido demasiado, sufrió cuando yo era bebé y me abandono con papá, sufrió cuando mis abuelos Adgar e Idun murieron en ese incidente marítimo, sufrió cuando esa ventisca casi nos mata a ti, a la sabionda y a mi y ahora sufre porque le mataron a su amiga, es solo que... no me gusta ver a mi madre sufrir" respondió Andy lleno de ira congelando una de las paredes y parte del suelo

"Cálmate Andy" respondió Birgit

"No puedo Birgit, no puedo calmarme, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza, el sufrimiento de mi madre, esa ventisca asesina que casi nos mata, que no he parado de oír esa voz de sirena en mi cabeza... siento que mi cabeza esta a punto de explotar!" exclamo Andy mientras su cara empezaba a ponerse roja

"Andy, relájate, respira conmigo, inhala... exhala... inhala... exhala... inhala... exhala..., ya te sientes mejor?" pregunto Birgit

"Algo así" respondió Andy mas calmado

"Mira, tu tía Anna dijo que Nick y Judy están buscando a ese payaso asesino, cuando lo encuentren, lo enjuiciaran y lo encarcelaran" respondió Birgit

"Preferiría buscarlo yo mismo" respondió Andy

A la mañana siguiente en el cementerio de central Park se llevaba a cabo el funeral de Kara y de los 2 trabajadores.

Todos los presentes estaban vestidos de traje negro, digamos que el único "informalmente vestido" era Antonio, traía una camisa blanca, pantalón y corbata negra, pero traía su chaqueta de cuero negro.

Del lado de Kara, Elsa se sentía devastada por haberla perdido, mientras que Andy se sentía mal por ver a su madre sufrir.

Mientras que del lado de los trabajadores de Industrias Peabody, Henry y Jessica se sentían mal por ellos y dieron sus condolencias a las familias de los 2 , a la esposa e hijo del primer trabajador y al novio del segundo trabajador.

Esa misma tarde se llevaba a cabo en el penthouse de los Peabody una especie de velorio con comida.

"Hola Gru" respondio Agnes

"Hola Agnes, como les fue a ti y a tus hermanas en Hawaii?" pregunto Gru

"Nos fue muy bien, incluso no me creeras con quien me encontre" respondio Agnes

"Con quien?" pregunto Gru

En ese momento se acerco Lucy.

"De que tanto hablan?" pregunto Lucy cargando al pequeño Kaden que acababa de cumplir un año mientras se sentaba a lado de Gru

"Agnes me contaba como les habia ido a ella y a las niñas en Hawaii" explico Gru

"Como les decia, no me van a creer a quien me encontre en Hawaii" respondio Agnes

"A quien te encontraste?" quiso saber Lucy

"Me encontre con Shannon, la mujer con la que saliste una vez y no salio muy bien, y me reconocio incluso"

"En serio te encontraste con Shannon?" pregunto Gru incredulo

"Si, parecia que no habia cambiado nada nadita" respondio Agnes

"Y... no te dijo nada?" pregunto Gru

"No que yo recuerde... aunque si la vi con un anillo en el dedo" respondio Agnes

"Shannon tenia un anillo? de seguro se caso con mi exvecino Fred" opino Gru

Mientras tanto Dru y Shannon habian vuelto a la guarida secreta de Dru en la isla.

"Exactamente que intentas obtener con la informacion que te di?" pregunto Shannon

"Quiero investigar sobre esa tal Jessica Peabody y porque tiene a mis sobrinas, ademas ese apellido se me hizo muy familiar" respondio Dru tecleando en la base de datos hasta que aparecio informacion sobre Jessica, su vida y su familia.

"Jessica Daisy Lang Peabody, es una mujer de 31 años, dueña de la reconocida empresa desarrolladora de tecnologia Industrias Peabody, ella junto a su esposo Henry Craig Johnson Peabody anteriormente eran pilotos de naves especiales que fueron enviados al espacio en el 2004 obligandolos a abandonar a sus hijos Sherman Thaddeus Peabody, Margaret Gru Peabody y Edith Gru Peabody, Henry y Jessica regresaron a la tierra en 2016 y asumieron el cargo de Industrias Peabody luego de el asesinato de el reconocido mundialmente genio canino Hector Peabody el padre adoptivo de Sherman Peabody a manos del exesposo de Jessica, Aksel Finnhair de Borchgrevinck quien actualmente esta encerrado" leyo Dru

"Actualmente Henry y Jessica Peabody viven en el Penthouse de Hector Peabody en Nueva York junto a sus 4 hijos Sherman Thaddeus Peabody, Margaret Gru Wilde Peabody, Edith Gru Wilde Peabody y Agnes Gru Wilde Peabody" leyo Shannon

"Osea... Margo, Edith y Agnes son hijas de ellos en realidad?" pregunto Dru

"No, si te fijaste bien solo mencionaron a Margo y a Edith al principio" respondio Shannon

"Dame un segundo" respondio Dru

Dru tecleo en su computadora y aparecio la biografia de Henry.

"Henry Craig Johnson Peabody, es un hombre de 33 años, 4to hijo de la pareja millonaria inglesa Elizabeth y Maxwell Johnson, a la edad de 18 años Henry se caso con Sara Beckett con quien tuvo 2 hijas, Margaret Gru Wilde y Edith Gru Wilde, la esposa de Henry Sara fallecio al dar a luz a su segunda hija Edith, al poco tiempo Henry volvio a casarse con su amiga de la infancia Jessica Daisy Lang Peabody quien ya tenia un hijo, Sherman Thaddeus Peabody, Henry y su esposa Jessica fueron obligados a abandonar a sus hijos cuando fueron enviados al espacio en el 2004" leyo Dru

"Actualmente Henry y Jessica Peabody viven en el Penthouse de Hector Peabody en Nueva York junto a sus 4 hijos Sherman Thaddeus Peabody, Margaret Gru Wilde Peabody, Edith Gru Wilde Peabody y Agnes Gru Wilde Peabody" leyo Shannon

"Esto no puede ser, Osea que mis sobrinas son hijas de ellos 2? pero y Agnes?"

Dru volvio a teclear y aparecio la biografia de Agnes...

"Agnes Gru Wilde Peabody, es una niña de 10 años, hija adpotada de Henry y Jessica Peabody, se desconoce del origen de Agnes, segun las declaraciones de su hermana mayor Margaret Gru Wilde Peabody, ella junto a su hermana Edith la encontraron abandonada cuando era una recien nacida en la entrada del antiguo orfanato para niñas de la Srta Hattie, Agnes junto a sus hermanas fueron adoptadas por el exsupervillano y ahora agente de la Liga Anti Villanos Felonius Gru y su esposa Lucy Wilde, tambien agente de la Liga Anti Villanos, hasta que se fue a vivir con los verdaderos padres de sus hermanas Henry y Jessica Peabody" leyo Dru

"A ver... dejame ver si entendi... Margo y Edith son hijas de Henry Craig Johnson, y el niño que vimos es hijo de Jessica Daisy Lang, Jessica y Henry se casaron, fueron enviados al espacio, los abandonaron a sus hijos, el niño fue adoptado por un perro parlante mientras que Margo y Edith adoptaron a Agnes para años despues ser adoptadas por tu hermano y tu cuñada?" pregunto Shannon intentando procesar todo eso.

"Al parecer si" respondio Dru

"Wow, no puedo creer que yo haya podido ordenar todo eso correctamente" opino Shannon

"Nunca les quitaron a mis sobrinas a mi hermano y a Lucy, solo las recuperaron" respondio Dru mirando la pantalla

"Wow, eso casi nunca sucede" opino Shannon

Devuelta en el Penthouse...

Elsa se encontaba deprimida en uno de los sillones de la sala con una taza de té en la mano, no podia dejar de pensar en su amiga Kara que habia sido asesinada injustamente.

"Estas bien mamá?" pregunto Andy sentandose junto a ella

"Algo" respondio Elsa sin mucho animo

"Hey, mamá... se que estas triste por la muerte de tu amiga, pero sabes que no me gusta verte sufrir, ya te han hecho sufrir demasiado en esta vida, y no quiero que sufras mas, tia Anna me enseño que cuando alguien muy querido se va, no se va realmente, solo se va a ocupar un lugar muy especial en tu corazon" respondio Andy "Ya mamá, no me gusta verte sufrir, y si tu lloras, yo tambien voy a llorar"

"No Andy, no tienes que sufrir tambien por mi culpa" respondio Elsa abrazando a Andy

"Te prometo mamá que voy a encontrar a ese payaso asesino y cuando lo haga, lo voy a matar" penso Andy mientras era abrazado por su madre

Mas tarde los chicos eran reunidos por Sherman en su habitacion.

"Exactamente que es lo que nos querias mostrar?" pregunto Penny

"Si, porque tanto misterio?" pregunto Riley

Sherman saco su proyector holografic el cual mostro un diseño basico de la empuñadura de la espada.

"Una espada?" se extraño Birgit

"Pero no es cualquier espada, veran desde que la gemela malvada de Andy nos ataco, me pude dar cuenta de algo, yo fui el ultimo que quedo en pie junto con Riley, y pude darme cuenta de que con la espada Vikinga que ella se trajo de Berk, pudimos defendernos lo mas que pudimos de esa loca de las nieves, por lo que pense, ¿que pasaria si alguno de nuestros poderes lo enfocamos en un objeto?, asi que estoy diseñando estos, espadas que enfocan nuestros poderes, si ya se que el diseño de la empuñadura se parece a los de las espadas laser de Star Wars, pero digamos que senti que era necesario darles un toque futurista, estas espadas enfocan nuestros poderes para facilitar un ataque, la desventaja que esta espada solo funcionaria en algunos de nosotros, por ejemplo: si alguna de las espadas la empuñaras tu Antonio la parte de la hoja de la espada seria algo asi como una espada laser color naranja pero como de fuego, otro caso seria con Margo, si empuñaras la espada, la hoja seria metalica, pero con rayos electricos, claro que estas solo funcionan con quienes tienen poderes que se pueden materializar, en nuestro caso solo funcionarian en Margo, Edith, Antonio, Andy y Birgit, incluso en Elsa funcionaria, en Helena no sabria decirles, en mi no creo que funcione y en Riley, como ella ya tiene la suya, lo considero innecesario" respondio Sherman

"Ok, la idea no se ve mal" opino Andy "De hecho... me gusta"

"Yo no se, ya tengo suficente con mis poderes como para tener que lidiar con una espada magica" opino Birgit

"No tienen que usarlas todos, hablo de que las usaremos los que si le parece" respondio Sherman

"A mi si me parece usar eso" respondio Antonio

"A mi tambien" respondio Andy

"Yo con mi katana ya es mas que suficiente" respondio Edith

"Yo solo la usare para ver si de verdad a mi me funciona" reapondio Margo

"Decidido, se realizaran" respondio Sherman

"Oye y no me podrias dejar personalizar el diseño de la empuñadura de la mia? es para que tenga mi estilo" respondio Antonio

"Tu solo anotame como la quieres y vere que puedo hacer" respondio Sh

Mas tarde la reunion continuaba, sin embargo Agnes le llamo la atencion un niño.

Unos meses mayor que Agnes, de cabello castaño, ojos azules y no dejaba de llorar mientras tenia su juguete de Duke kaboom a un lado.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Agnes sentandose a un lado del chico

"No, murio mi papá" lloriqueo el niño

"Tu papá era uno de los que enterramos hoy?" pregunto Agnes

"Si"

"Lo querias mucho?" pregunto Agnes

"Si, mucho y se murio" lloro el niño

"Oye... no tienes porque llorar, probablemente a el no te gustaria verte asi" respondio Agnes

"Como puedes decirme eso? tu no lo entiendes, tienes a tus papás y a tus hermanas!" lloro el niño

"Te sorprendera saber esto, pero soy adoptada" respondio Agnes

"Que tu que?" pregunto el niño

"Soy adoptada, mis padres murieron en un accidente cuando yo era una recien nacida, pero me afecto? claro que no, tengo ahorita 2 hermanas mayores a las que quiero mucho, un hermano mayor con el que me llevo muy bien y si bien mis actuales padres son los de mis hermanos mayores, eso no me afecta a mi, a todos los quiero por igual, creeme" respondio Agnes

"De verdad?" pregunto el niño calmando su drama

"Asi es, ¿Como te llamas?" pregunto Agnes

"Me llamo David, y el tuyo?"

"Me llamo Agnes" respondio ella "Jugamos?"

"Claro!" respondio David limpiandose las lagrimas, agarrando su juguete y yendo con Agnes a jugar a su habitacion

Esa misma noche, despues de la reunion, en casa de los Arendelle, Elsa no podia conciliar el sueño por la tristeza de haber perdido a su amiga, mientras que Andy tampoco podia dormir por las ganas que tenia de encontrar al payaso asesino de la amiga de su madre.

En ese momento Andy volvio a escuchar esa voz de sirena en su cabeza, por lo que decidio taparse las orejas con su almohada.

Al ver que su metodo era poco efectivo, agarro sus audifonos, los conecto a su celular y encendio la musica para no tener que oir nada.

Cuando Andy se quedo dormido ahi fue cuando creyo que ya no tendria que oir esa voz, y asi fue, no volvio a oir otra vez esa extraña voz de sirena.

Horas mas tarde eran por ahi de la 3 de la mañana, Andy con su traje de la Fuerza del Tiempo, pero con una polera azul oscuro encima, bajaba las escaleras de su casa con cuidado de no despertar a nadie, y escapo por una de las ventanas.

Una vez afuera el platinado tomo camino a la estacion de policia para saber mas sobre el asesino de Kara.

Pero al llegar, vio como 3 patrullas se alejaban de la estacion, asi que se acerco a la entrada de donde salian Nick y Judy.

"Que esta sucediendo?" pregunto Andy revelandose ante sus tipos policias

"Andy? que estas haciendo aqui? no deberias estar durmiendo en tu casa?" pregunto Judy

"Si, pero me escape, par investigar sobre el asesino de Kara y de esos 2 hombres" Explico Andy "Porque salen con tanta prisa?"

"Creo que lo encontraron, encontraron al payaso asesino" respondio Nick

"Ire con ustedes por el" respondio Andy

"No Andy, esto dejanoslo a nosotros, tu debes regresar a tu casa" respondio Judy mientras ella y Nick abordaban su patrulla

"No, ire con ustedes, debo encontrar a ese payaso" amenazo Andy mientras se empezaba a congelar el suelo

"Si tanto es tu insistencia, entonces sube" respondio Judy

Andy abordo la patrulla de Nick y Judy y tomaron camino a donde habian encontrado al payaso.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un edificio supuestamente abandonado en el barrio mas peligroso de Nueva York, "Hell's Kitchen".

"Donde esta?" pregunto Judy mientras ella y Nick bajaban de la patrulla

"Creemos que esta en el octavo piso" respondio uno de los oficiales de policia

Andy por su parte salio a escondidas de la patrulla y con cuidado de que no lo descubrieran se escabullo hasta adentro del edificio.

Aunque no falto mucho para que Nick y Judy se dieran cuenta de su falta de presencia.

"Tenia que ser que Andy se nos escapara!" se quejo Judy

"Entremos a buscarlo, antes de que algo salga mal" respondio Nick

Mientras tanto Andy subia lentamente las escaleras mientras se alcanzaba a oir la risa del payaso asesino.

Una vez que Andy llego al octavo piso, vio que habia un largo pasillo y la risa del payaso asesino provenia del cuarto que estaba hasta el fondo.

Andy creo una gran cuchilla de hielo mientras caminaba lentamente y al entrar a la habitacion vio parado frente a la ventana a dicho hombre vestido de payaso, cabello a la altura del cuello, con la cara pintada de blanco, con azul en sus ojos, una gran sonrisa pintada de rojo, y estaba vestido con un traje y pantalon rojo vino, camisa verde turqueza y chaleco mostaza y no paraba de reir.

"Oye risas!" exclamo Andy "Te parece gracioso haber asesinado a la amiga de mi madre?"

El hombre vestido de payaso volteo lentamente mientras su risa se empezaba a volver siniestra, cosa que empezo a asustar a Andy.

"Hola niño, se te ofrece algo?" pregunto el payaso con una voz siniestra

"Asesinaste a la amiga de mi madre y a dos empleados de los padres de mi amigo, y he venido para matarte por eso" respondió Andy

Acto seguido, Andy lanzo su cuchilla de hielo la cual se enterró en el hombro del payaso, pero esto ocasiono que el arma que traia se disparara e hiriera a Andy en el antebrazo izquierdo, provocando que cayera al suelo.

Andy mientras estaba en el suelo, veía como el payaso intentaba huir por la puerta, por lo que con todas sus fuerzas se levanto y empezó a perseguirlo por el pasillo.

"Oye tu! no huyas!" exclamaba Andy mientras avanzaba como podia detras del payaso.

En ese momento una explosion salio de la habitacion del payaso.

"Y eso que fue?" pregunto Andy

"Mira, soy un hombre de gustos sencillos. ¡Me gusta la dinamita... y la pólvora... y la gasolina! ¿Sabes lo que todas estas cosas tienen en común? ¡Son baratas!" exclamo el payaso

"Tienes un montón de principios y crees que te van a salvar" respondio Andy

"¿Quieres saber para qué sirven los planes? No sirven para nada, por eso dejo que la vida me sorprenda" respondio el payaso

Andy lanzo otro ataque congelante, en este caso una ventisca la cual empujo al hombre hasta derribarlo al suelo.

Andy con esfuerzo llego hasta donde estaba el payaso y creo una capa de hielo para aprisionarlo.

"Ya no podras escaparte" respondio Andy

En ese momento llegaron Nick y Judy y le apuntaron al payaso con sus armas.

"Estas bien Andy?" pregunto Judy

"Mas o menos" respondio Andy un tanto adolorido

Pero para la mala suerte de los 3 el payaso empezo a reirse descontroladamente.

"y ahora de que te ries?" pregunto Nick

"Y tu porque tan serio?" rio el payaso

"Porque no tengo sentido del humor!" exclamo Nick

"Bueno..." respondio Judy

"Yo lo unico que espero es que mi muerte tenga más sentido que mi vida" respondio el payaso

En ese momento una fuerte explosion hizo que el piso en donde estaban colapsara.

"Nick! Judy!" exclamo Andy quien alcanzo a sujetarse de una de las vigas del suelo

Andy se solto y sus poderes creo una rampa de hielo para deslizarse, pero el fuego la estaba empezando a derretir, por lo que tuvo que decender mas rapido.

Al menos 3 pisos habian colapsado, Andy aterrizo, pero el fuego y el calor del lugar no le estaban favoreciendo, pero aun asi trataba de mantenerse de pie para encontrar al payaso y salvar a sus tios Nick y Judy.

"Nick! Judy! donde estan?" gritaba Andy

El fuego empezaba a propagarse, sin embargo no tardo en encontrar un cuerpo bajo un pedazo de madera, pensando lo peor lo levanto, pero se trataba del payaso que habia sido atravezado por una varilla metalica en el pecho.

"Espero que te vaya bien!" exclamo Andy atravezandole con otra varilla en la cabeza.

Andy siguio buscando hasta que encontro a Nick y a Judy debajo de un pedazo de suelo del piso de arriba, pero Judy tenia su pie atorado en una viga.

Aun cuando la viga estaba caliente, entre Andy y Nick levantaron la viga y liberaron a Judy, la desventaja ahora era que no podian bajar porque las escaleras estaban destruidas.

"Que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Andy debilitandose por el fuego y el calor

En ese momento Nick vio una ventana que estaba cerca, al asomarse vio que afuera estaban las patrullas.

"Tengo una idea" respondio Nick

Momentos despues Nick, Andy y Judy se sujetaban de una cortina para usarla de paracaidas.

"Estas seguro de lo que haces?" pregunto Andy

"Creo que no debiste preguntar eso" respondio Judy

"A la cuenta de 3 saltamos... 1... 2... 3!" grito Nick

Nick, Judy y Andy saltaron por la ventana sujetando con fuerza la cortina, hasta que pudieron aterrizar sobre una de las patrullas.

Al dia siguiente la familia Arendelle y Gru Wilde fueron notificados de lo que habia sucedido, si bien alegraron que el asesino muriera, tambien regañaron a Andy por haber hecho eso solo, no solo lo regañaron sus padres, tambien sus amigos.

Esa misma tarde, por ahi de las 6, Elsa visitaba la tumba de su amiga Kara en Central Park.

"Hola Kara, solo vengo para decirte que... lo encontramos, encontramos al payaso asesino que te mato, no se si me oigas... pero fuiste una buena compañera de trabajo... una buena amiga, incluso le agradaste a mi hijo Andy, el fue quien acabo con el que te alejo de nosotros, que si bien fue peligroso y lo regañe, se lo agradezco, ahora pido que... donde quiera que estes... seas feliz... con Jacob, y con ese hijo que nunca tuviste, te deseo lo mejor Kara, mi querida amiga" respondio Elsa

La platinada dejo unas flores en la tumba de su amiga para despues salir del cementerio.

Estaba empezando a oscurecer, Elsa se sento en una banca y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas...

"Solo hubiera querido que hubieras estado mas tiempo con nosotros" sollozo Elsa

"Tu amiga Kara siempre estara contigo" respondio una voz familiar para Elsa

Elsa levanto la mirada y vio de quien era esa voz.

"Madre..." respondio Elsa

Idun se acerco lentamente y se sento a lado de su hija mayor.

"Madre, no tienes idea de cuanto te he extrañado" respondio Elsa

"Tu padre y yo tambien te extrañamos a ti y a tu hermana" respondio Idun "Dime... ¿que es lo que te aflige?"

"Pues... mi amiga Kara, podria decir que una de las pocas que tuve... fue asesinada, el asesino era un hombre vestido de payaso... me entrere que anoche Andy fue en busca de el y lo atrapo, lo regañe por haber echo eso, pero a la vez se lo agradeci" respondio Elsa

"Entonces porque estas triste?" pregunto Idun

"Es solo que... despues de mi encierro y mi regreso a la tierra... Kara fue de las primeras amigas de verdad que tuve... y... me hubiera gustado que estuviera mas con nosotros..." respondio Elsa sin poder evitar derramar lagrimas "No quiero volver a perder a alguien que quiero, no tienes idea de cuanto sufri cuando tu y papá murieron, no soportaria que algo malo les pasara a Anna o a Andy, si de por si Andy junto a sus amigos ya hace cosas bastante peligrosas..."

"Hija... se que no soportas perder a los que mas quieres, pero te dire algo, y quiero que tambien se lo digas a mi nieto, nadie se va realmente, siempre estaremos contigo, incluso Kara" respondio Idun

"Incluso Kara?" pregunto Elsa

"Incluso Kara, ahora dame un abrazo" respondio Idun

Elsa abrazo a su madre.

Momentos despues Elsa y su madre rompieron el abrazo, e Idun empezo a alejarse.

"Madre espera! te volvere a ver?" pregunto Elsa

"Siempre estare cerca" respondio Idun sonriendo

Y acto seguido el fantasma camino hasta desaparecer.

Elsa solo se dispuso a sonreir y tomo camino devuelta a su casa mientras empezaba a cantar.

_Heaven knows I went through hell_

_Trying to trust somebody else_

_I had all but given up_

_Cause I was never quite enough_

_Couldn't tell I was going under_

_Suddenly, suddenly that water_

_Pulls you in, pulls you down_

_Balancing on a tightrope wire_

_Build the walls, build the walls up higher_

_Until you, until now_

_Baby, I feel it deep down in my bones_

_There's a part of me no one else has known_

_When you look, not afraid of what you see_

_But you say show me, you say show me_

_And I know you can see into my soul_

_To the part of me no one else has known_

_When you look in my eyes, I do believe_

_I can show me, I can show me_

_Breathing in and breathing out_

_I won't look back and won't look down_

_All the mess that came before_

_Set me up for something more_

_Couldn't tell I was going under_

_Suddenly, suddenly that water_

_Pulls you in, pulls you down_

_Balancing on a tightrope wire_

_Build the walls, build the walls up higher_

_Until you, until now_

_Baby, I feel it deep down in my bones_

_There's a part of me no one else has known_

_When you look, not afraid of what you see_

_But you say show me, you say show me_

_And I know you can see into my soul_

_To the part of me no one else has known_

_When you look in my eyes, I do believe_

_I can show me, I can show me_

_Baby, I'll leave it all out on the floor_

_(I can show, I can show)_

_Cause the past, it won't break me anymore_

_(I can show, I can show)_

_When you look in my eyes _

_(I can show, I can show)_

_I do believe _

_(__I can show, I can show)_

_I can show me _

_(I can show, I can show)_

_I can show _

_(I can show, I can show)_

_Baby, I feel it deep down in my bones_

_(Deep down in my soul)_

_There's a part of me no one else has known_

_(No one else has known)_

_When you look, not afraid of what you see _

__(Oooh)__But you say show me, you say show me (Oooh)__

_And I know you can see into my soul (see into my soul)_

_To the part of me no one else has known_

_When you look in my eyes, I do believe_

_That you say show me (show me)_

__And you say show me__I can show me (Oooh)__I can show me__

Elsa termino de cantar, ya se sentia mas alegre de haberse liberado de esa manera, por lo que tomo camino devuelta a su casa, sin embargo una voz la llamo.

"Estas bien?" pregunto una voz femenina pero bastante grave

Elsa volteo y vio que aquella voz era de una joven mas o menos de la edad de Anna, de tez ligeramente morena, ojos marrones y cabello castaño oscuro peinado en una trenza francesa y estaba vestida color beige con cafe claro.

"Eh... si... estoy bien" respondio Elsa

"Porque estabas cantando?" pregunto la morena

"Solo me siento de buen humor" respondio Elsa

"Yo no, acabo de terminar con mi novio" respondio la morena con un gesto de desanimo "Como te llamas?"

"Elsa de Arendelle, ¿y tu?" pregunto Elsa

"Soy Honeymaren" respondio la morena "A donde vas?"

"A mi casa, y tu?" pregunto Elsa

"Tambien" respondio Honeymaren

"Te acompaño?" pregunto Elsa

"Con gusto" respondio Honeymaren

Elsa y Honeymaren caminaron juntas para salir del central park mientras sonreian, al parecer habian formado una gran amistad que esta vez seria mas que imposible de que se rompiera...

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO, LA CANCION QUE APARECE SE LLAMA "SHOW ME" CANION NO CANONICA DE FROZEN 2, ¿PORQUE NO CANONICA? PORQUE ES UNA CANCION QUE NO APARECE EN LA PELICULA, PERO ES INTERPRETADA POR IDINA MENZEL, LA VOZ EN INGLES DE ELSA, Y ADEMAS EL ESTILO QUEDA, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION, CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	19. Chapter 19

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS AL PRIMER CAPITULO DE ESTE AÑO 2020, QUISE TOMARME UNOS DIAS DE DESCANZO PARA EMPEZAR BIEN EL AÑO. ¿Y QUE PASO? PUROS MEMES DE ELSA Y DE UNA POSIBLE TERCERA GUERRA MUNDIAL QUE ESPERO QUE NO OCURRA.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: FELIZ AÑO NUEVO PARA TI TAMBIEN, EL PAYASO ASESINO COMO TU DICES ES UN HOMENAJE AL JOKER DE JOAQUIN PHOENIX, HACE POCO VI SU PELICULA Y VAYA QUE FUE LA REVELACION DEL 2019, Y NO, IDUN SE PRESENTO CON ELSA COMO UN FANTASMA, Y SI AQUI VERAS MAS DE ELSA Y HONEYMAREN**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 19: Vidas aparentemente normales

Fuera de la atmosfera terrestre la nave con los astronautas que habian sido enviados cuando hubo esa falla electrica, se acercaba a la tierra.

"Industrias Krei, aqui el transportador FL1, regresamos a casa" respondio uno de los pilotos

"Porque tan pronto?" pregunto uno de los de industrias Krei

"Encontramos un especimen y regresamos para estudiarlo, este especimen es uno que nunca habiamos visto" respondio una piloto

"iniciando secuencia de reingreso, 0.4 con 103... ay carajo!"

En la comunicacion de la nave se empezaba a oir estatica mientras la nave se empezaba a quemar por la fricción al entrar a la atmosfera de la tierra.

La velocidad de la nave incrementaba conforme mas caia a la tierra hasta que se termino estrellando en un bosque.

Este de Malasia

La nave de Allister Krei se habia estrellado y un equipo de rescate de su compañia fue en su busqueda.

"Que alguien me explique que fue lo que paso?" preguntaba Krei

"Uno de los astronautas envio una llamada de auxilio cuando ingresaban a la tierra, encontraron un asteroide y en el encontraron un especimen una antes visto, pero escapo de su confinamiento... todos los astronautas murieron" respondio la asistente de Krei

"No puede ser" respondio Krei

Mientras tanto ese espécimen el cual era un liquido negro viviente se arrastraba por el bosque, hasta encontrarse con un gato de pelaje naranja y una vez hecho eso, el gato con el simbionte alienante empezaron a alejarse de la escena.

Un par de días despues en Nueva York, en casa de los Arendelle, la familia desayunaba mientras la señora Mildri terminaba de preparar el desayuno.

"Emocionados porque van a regresar a la escuela mañana?" pregunto Hans

"Mas o menos, la verdad es que las vacaiones las disfrute, aunque hubo cosas que no tanto" respondio Helena

"Como de que mi gemela malvada casi nos mata?" pregunto Andy

"Andale, exactamente" respondio Helena

En ese momento la señora Mildri llego a sentarse a la mesa para desayunar.

"Listo, ya estoy aqui, y Birgit donde esta?" pregunto la señora Mildri

"Todavia no se levanta?" pregunto Elsa volteando hacia las escaleras "Ire a despertarla"

Elsa se levanto y tomo camino hacia las escaleras, sin embargo, al llegar vio que Birgit bajaba las escaleras.

El aspecto de Birgit era diferente, era mas palida que antes, tenia un aspecto medio demacrado, estaba demasiado despeinada y se tambaleaba un poco al caminar.

"Birgit! te ves terrible!" opino Andy

"Gracias Andy, yo tambien te quiero" respondio Birgit sentandose en la mesa con algo de dificultad

"Te encuentras bien?" pregunto Mildri

"Mas o menos mamá, desde que volvimos de Hawaii me empece a sentir extraña, no puedo dormir bien, tengo mareos, y cada que me levanto me dan nauseas y unas ganas de vomitar" respondio Birgit

"Probablemente sea por estres de regresar a la escuela" sugirio Kristoff

"Cual estres? a mi me gusta la escuela, aunque hayan habido 2 veces en las que me pelee con una de mis maestras" opino Birgit mientras empezaba a desayunar

"O talvez sean cambios hormonales" sugirio Anna "A mi a tu edad me paso un par de veces"

"Si, talvez sea eso" respondio Birgit

Despues de desayunar la Familia Arendelle subio a vestirse y los que nesecitaban una ducha, como Andy, Birgit, Elsa y Liv, la tomaron.

Claro que uno por uno.

Cuando Elsa salio de bañarse, se cubrio con una toalla y entro a su cuarto a vestirse, no sin antes cerrar la puerta.

Mientras Elsa se vestia con uno de sus vestidos de hielo, recibio un mensaje de Honeymaren.

Mas tarde, Andy estaba en la sala con su celular texteando con Rose, mientras que Helena y Kristy veian un video en el telefono de Helena.

"Y bien? que planes tienen para hoy?" pregunto Elsa entrando con Hans

"Teniamos pensado Liv y yo llevar a los niños al cine y a que le corten el cabello a Andy y a mi" respondio Hans

"Bien, yo no voy a ir a trabajar, tengo una cita" respondio Elsa

"Una cita mamá? con quien?" pregunto Andy levantandose del sillon

"No es como tal una cita, solo ire a tomar un cafe y a charlar con alguien que conoci" explico Elsa

"Eso es una cita" respondio Andy

"Bueno... podria decir que si" respondio Elsa sonriendo nerviosamente

"Y puedo saber con quien?" pregunto Andy cruzando los brazos "Digo... no es que no quiera que empieces tu vida de nuevo luego de lo que paso... pero como tu hijo necesito saber con quien vas a salir"

"Eso dependera de que tan bien salga, si todo sale bien... entonces si" respondio Elsa

"Quien te viera hermana? tu en una cita? creo que no habías salido con alguien desde... desde aquella vez que saliste con Hans y fueron a los licuados locos" opino Anna

"Ni me lo recuerdes Anna, juro que a veces siento que me voy a topar con T-Bo en la calle queriéndome ofrecer tacos en palados o donas empaladas y no por el agujero que ya tienen" opino Elsa

"Al menos hay que reconocer que las galletas que le compramos estaban deliciosas" opino Hans

"Eso si, no se que les habia echado pero estaban deliciosas, incluso las intente hacer el otro dia... y como que medio me salieron" respondio Elsa

Anna, Kristoff, Hans y Liv se encargaron de llevar a Andy, Ellinor, Birgit, Kristy y Helena al cine mientras que Elsa fue a su cita con Honeymaren.

Elsa y Honeymaren se pusieron y fueron a una cafeteria Starbucks a tomar algo y a charlar.

"Entonces tienes un hijo?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Asi es, tiene 14 años, se llama Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, pero cuando nacio, gracias a mi hermana Anna, le decimos Andy" explico Elsa

"Y como es?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Bueno... como te lo explico? tiene mucho parecido con su padre Hans, en la cara, en los ojos, porque es de ojos verdes como el, en las pecas, tiene la nariz como la de mi padre Adgar, pero tiene el cabello rubio platinado como el mio y le gusta andar despeinado, pero hoy su padre se lo llevo a el y a su media hermana Helena al cine y a que le cortaran el cabello a el" explico Elsa

"Saliste o te casaste con el?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Sali con el una vez y de ahi me embarace, me iba a casar con el pero... por ciertas cuestiones no se pudo" respondio Elsa

"Puedo saber cuales eran?" pregunto Honeymaren

"No se si deberia... es algo complicado" respondio Elsa

"Intentare entenderlo" respondio Honeymaren

"Esta bien, pero necesito contarte bien todo para que lo entiendas" respondio Elsa

"De acuerdo"

"Para empezar, despues de que me reencontre con mi hermana y su novio, mis padres fallecieron en un accidente maritimo, en aquel entonces mi madre Idun trabajaba en una oganizacion secreta de viajes espaciales, mi jefe Weaselton era un completo cascarrabias, se enojaba por todo y con todos, eso no nos gustaba a mi hermana y a mi, pero teniamos que mantener nuestra dignidad mas o menos, aunque yo si me sentia un tanto deprimida por la muerte de mis padres... y digamos que yo era muy sociable en aquel entonces, 13 años encerrada en un cuarto te cambian, la soledad es buena, no creas que no, pero despues de 13 años... te enloquece, en fin, cierto dia mi jefe recluto a un joven, se llamaba Hans Westerguard"

"El es el padre de tu hijo?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Exacto, primero conocio a mi hermana y ella me lo presento, no se porque pero algo senti en el, intentamos salir varias veces, pero con todo lo que nos hacia hacer Weaselton era imposible, sin embargo fue por ahi de julio del 2003 yo creo que fue cuando tuve mi primera cita con Hans, fue interesante hasta eso, fuimos por unos licuados, compramos unas galletas y entramos a un club nocturno y era noche de karaoke, a Hans y a mi se nos pasaron las copas, y nos fuimos a un hotel y nos entregamos mutuamente, al cabo de unos 2 meses yo creo fue que me entere que estaba embarazada, y aunque no lo creas yo estaba nerviosa por 2 cosas, primero en aquel entonces no me sentia lista para ser madre y segundo, mi jefe Weaselton odiaba a los niños, los consideraba un estorbo, aunque debo decirte que una o 2 veces me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo con ojos de lujuria, pero en fin, durante los siguientes 7 meses mantuve oculto mi embarazo, era lindo sentir a Andy moverse dentro de mi, aunque no se porque sentia que cargaba 2 bebés en vez de uno, pero en fin. Anna, Kristoff y Hans le hablaban a Andy cuando estaba dentro de mi, aunbque no todo fue tan facil, pues en diciembre de 2003 cuabndo yo tenia unos 5 meses, enferme de pulmonia, casi muero, al parecer uno de los que trabajaba me contagio, incluso tuve miedo de perder a Andy, pero Anna me cuido en ese tiempo, mientras que Hans y Kristoff buscaron la manera de curarme, al final lo lograron y cuando llego abril nacio Andy, debo reconocer constantemente tenía la preocupación de ser una mala madre, o lastimar a mi bebé con mis poderes o que él los heredara y la gente que no los comprendía y lo atacara, o perder el control de mis poderes por los dolores del parto y lastimar al doctor o a Hans o Anna, en fin mi lista de preocupaciones era muy larga en esos momentos. Ese dia tenia descanzo del trabajo, salí a pasear por los jardines de mi casa y fue ahí cuando comenzaron las contracciones, por suerte Kristoff pasaba por ahí y me ayudo, le notifico a Anna y a Hans, y de ahi me llevaron al hospital, llegó la doctora, me dijo que el trabajo de parto duraría entre diez y ocho horas, lo cual me pareció eterno, nunca había sentido tanto dolor y agotamiento, el hielo comenzaba a aparecer en el techo y paredes haciendo que me angustiara más, y aunque no lo creas me desmaye justo cuando finalmente escuché su llanto, me despertaron, la doctora me dijo que era un niño y que estaba sano. Al ver su carita Hans y yo sentímos unos grandes deseos de protegerlo, y nunca dejar que nada malo le sucediera" explico Elsa

"Que tierno" opino Honeymaren completamente conmovida

"Sin embargo tambien tuvimos otros problemas, el cuidarlo a escondidas de mi jefe mas aparte tuvimos que ayudar a una pareja que empezo a trabajar y que habian tenido una hija poco despues de que nacio Andy, aparte sumandole que por ahi de agosto o septiembre fue cuando conoci a la mejor amiga de la infancia de mi hermana, se llama Jessica, es amiga mia y tiene 4 hijos, un niño y 3 niñas, de hecho el niño es amigo de mi hijo y de su padre Hans y de mi cuñada Monique" respondio Elsa "Sin embargo en aquel entonces mi jefe nos envio a mi y a otros mas al espacio, por lo que tuve que dejar a mi hijo Andy en la tierra al cuidado de su padre, estuve en el espacio 13 años hasta que en el 2016 el hijo de mi amiga nos encontro y nos trajo devuelta, y he estado viviendo felizmente los ultimos 2 años, tengo otavez a mi hermana y a mi hijo, una tienda de vestidos en el centro, aunque a mi mejor amiga que trabajo conmigo la mato un payaso asesino"

"Que horror" opino Honeymaren

"Si, fue espantoso, hace unas noches mi hijo Andy fue en busca de ese payaso asesino y acabo con el, lo regañe por ir solo, pero a la vez se lo agradeci" respondio Elsa

"Dices que tu y tu hijo tienen poderes?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Asi es, poderes congelantes" respondio Elsa creando un par de copos de nieve con su mano

"Fascinante! y desde cuando los tienes?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Desde siempre, son de nacimiento, desde que tengo memoria puedo hacer cosas como estas y el frío nunca me afecta ni a mi ni a Andy"

"¿Y cómo se dieron cuenta tus padres?"

"Porque comencé a congelar la bañera y a crear pequeños copos de nieve cuando era muy bebé, luego cuando tenía dos años me dijeron que tendría un hermanito, y al poco tiempo nació Anna, yo tenía sólo tres años, así que no me acuerdo mucho de esos días, salvo por lo que me contaron mis padres, pero desde un principio fuimos muy unidas"

"Pero cuando las separaron debio ser horrible" supuso Honeymaren

"Asi es, nunca olvidare esa noche, lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer, yo tenía 8 años y Anna tenía 5, ella me convenció en levantarnos de la cama y jugar con mis poderes en el gran salón, pasamos un largo rato de diversión haciendo muñecos de nieve, patinando, resbalándonos, hasta que en determinado momento, Anna comenzó a saltar sobre columnas de nieve que yo creaba de la nada, cada vez saltaba más alto y por lógica, las columnas debían ser más altas, lo cual me estaba costando trabajo, no quería que Anna se lastimara, le dije que se detuviera, pero no me escuchó y saltó de nuevo, yo me resbalé en el hielo y me golpee la cabeza, me enderecé y vi que mi hermanita caía de una gran altura, quise hacer nieve para amortiguar su caída, pero por error, mi rayo congelante golpeó su cabeza. Anna cayó inconsciente, fue en ese momento que un mechón de su cabello se hizo blanco, creí que estaba muerta, mis padres llegaron a tiempo, tuvieron que llevarla al hospital, supe que lograron salvarla, pero no podían volver a correr el mismo riesgo, ya que sabian que cuando yo creciera, mis poderes crecerian conmigo, asi que tomaron la mas dura decisión de separarnos a Anna y a mi, hasta que yo cumpliera la mayoría de edad o que tuviera control total de mis poderes, por lo que desde los 8 años hasta que cumpli los 21, vivi con mi padre en Londres" explico Elsa

"Como decias que se llamaban tus padres?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Se llamaban Adgar e Idun, de hecho tengo una foto con ellos... aqui" respondio Elsa sacando su celular y mostrando una foto de ellos 2

"Ella es tu madre? se me hace un tanto familiar" opino Honeymaren

"De verdad?" pregunto Elsa incredula

"Si, no se porque" opino Honeymaren

Mas tarde Hans y el resto salian del cine, sin embargo, Hans y Liv llevaron a Andy a que le cortaran el cabello.

"Ya estoy aqui" respondio Elsa entrando en la peluquería

"Como te fue en tu cita?" pregunto Hans

"No fue como tal una cita, solo tomamos un cafe y charlamos un poco" respondio Elsa

"Pero te fue bien?" pregunto Liv

"Algo asi, y Anna y Kristoff donde estan?" pregunto Elsa

"Se tuvieron que ir, Birgit no se sintio bien y la tuvieron que llevar a un doctor" explico Helena

"Ah caray, eso no es normal" respondio Elsa

Momentos despues entre Elsa, Hans y Andy elegian el corte que le harian.

"Quiero ese" respondio Elsa

Mas tarde los Arendelle salian de la Peluqueria y Andy traia su cabello recien recortado.

"Ok, a decir verdad no me veo mal, siento que me parezco a mi abuelo Adgar" opino Andy mientras veia su reflejo en la ventana de un coche.

Mientras tanto en el Penthouse Sherman junto a su familia regresaban de un viaje en el vueltatras.

"Wow, jamas imagine que ese viaje al oscurantismo seria tan extraño" opino Margo mientras bajaba de la maquina del tiempo

"Antes no viajamos a Japon porque si hubiera sido asi, habriamos acabado muy mal" opino Sherman

"A mi no me hubiera molestado, con la espada que tengo podriamos salir de ahi sin problemas" alego Edith

"Hablando de espadas, ya teminaste la de Antonio?" pregunto Margo

"Si, pero el diseño que me pidio para la empuñadura se me hizo exageradamente ostentoso" opino Sherman

"Y eso porque?" pregunto Agnes

"Imaginate que la empuñadura es una combinacion de la espada laser de Kylo Ren pero en dorado con cafe con la espada de excalibur" respondio Sherman

"Creo que ya se a lo que te refieres" respondio Agnes

Mas tarde despues de comer, Sherman mensajeaba con Andy.

"Hola Andy"

"Hola Sherman"

"Listo para regresar a la escuela mañana?"

"Algo asi, incluso mamá y papá me llevaron a que me cortara el cabello, no quede mal, de hecho me parezco a mi abuelo con esto puesto"

"Me lo imagino"

"A proposito, tu que estuviste mas con Birgit en Hawai sabes lo que le paso?"

"Porque lo dices?"

"Dice que desde que volvimos de Hawaii se empezo a sentir extraña, no puede dormir bien, tiene mareos, y cada que se levanta le dan nauseas y unas ganas de vomitar, Sherman, de casualidad tu y Birgit no se... "Despidieron" alla en Hawai sin que lo supieramos?"

"Claro que no! que clase de persona crees que soy, no traiciona a todo el equipo y a mis 2 novias de esa manera, y ademas Birgit es mi amiga, jamas me atreveria a faltarle al respeto de esa manera, y ella es una chica decente, jamas me pediria que hiciera algo asi con ella"

"Yo solo queria saberlo, tampoco hablaria mal de ti y haria conclusiones precipitadamente, pero si necesito saber que le paso a Birgit en Hawaii"

"No tengo idea, ella no ingirio nada malo, probablemente solo son sus cambios hormonales"

"Te voy a creer, bueno, te veo mañana"

"Igualmente"

A la mañana siguiente los chicos fueron dejados en la escuela.

"Eh... mamá antes de que te vayas..." respondio Sherman

"Que necesitas hijo?" pregunto Jessica

"Voy a regresar un poco tarde al Penthouse, despues de la escuela ire a visitar la tumba del Sr Peabody, recuerda que se cumplen 2 años de su muerte" explico Sherman

"Esta bien Sherman, solo ten cuidado" respondio Jessica

Los chicos entraron a la escuela y entaron en sus respectivos grupos y salones.

"Sherman! al fin llegas!" exclamaron Penny y Riley saludandolo de beso en la mejilla

"Yo tambien las extrañe chicas" respondio Sherman

"Hola Sherman" respondio Birgit llegando

"Hola Birgit, Andy me conto que no te sientes muy bien" respondio Sherman

"Si, pero ya estoy tomando medicina que me esta manteniendo estable" explico Birgit

"Ojala y te mejores, que bueno que en Industrias Peabody estan desarrollando una cama un tanto similar a la de bronceado pero que te cura de cualquier enfermedad" opino Sherman

"Como la que aparece en "Elysium"?" pregunto Riley

"Algo asi, como no podemos estar dependiendo todo el tiempo a que Rapunzel y Kurt viajen hasta aca para salvarnos, empezamos a desarrollar esa cama quita enfermedades, y creo que es cura incluso para el cancer" explico Sherman

"Ojala y funcione" opino Penny "No quisiera pasar por lo de la otravez cuando la gemela malvada de Andy casi nos mata"

"Me pregunto que le habra pasado a ella" opino Sherman

Mientras tanto varios kilometros lejos, en una base secreta en Europa del este, un hombre entraba en una habitacion acompañado de alguien mas, al entrar pudieron contemplar un tanque cilindrico lleno de agua, y dentro de el habia una chica de 14 años estaba semidesnuda, era de cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes y estaba en una especie de sueño y tenia un respirador en la nariz.

"Funciono correctamente, el proceso de clonacion funciono" respondio el acompañante del hombre "Ahora los embriones estan en la primera etapa de desarrollo, alrededor de 500 mujeres estan gestando un embrion en su interior"

"No son suficientes" respondio el hombre

"No se preocupe, acabamos de reclutar 3000 mujeres mas para gestar 3000 clones mas" respondio el acompañante

"Exelente, puedes retirarte" respondio el hombre

El acompañante asintio con la cabeza y se retiro dejando al hombre solo con el tanque con la chica dentro.

"Oh Aline, fuiste una bendicion para nosotros, mi hermano tenia razon sobre ti, que en paz descance, seras el arma mas poderosa del planeta, tu y tus hermanas, pero tu seras la mas letal de todas" respondio el hombre

Devuelta en la escuela Susan B. Anthony, los chicos se encontraban en la hora del almuerzo.

"Cómo te iba diciendo, el camarón es la fruta del mar, se pueden hacer a las brasas, hervidos, fritos, a la plancha, con ajo, hay brochetas de camarones, también camarones criollos, caldo de camarones, camarones empanizados, rebosados, sofritos, camarones a la pimienta, camarones al limón, camarones con pasta, camarones jalapeños, sopa de camarón, estofado de camarón, ensalada de camarón, camarones con papas, hamburguesa de camarón, sandwich de camarón... Creo que eso es todo"

"Creo que no era necesario que me explicaras todo eso, yo ya lo sabia, pero aun asi gracias Ostein" respondio Andy

"El pescado es la mayor fuente de Omega 3" respondio Sherman dandole un mordisco a su sandwich de atun

"Mi papá en su restaurante "Salsa Salsa" tenia una receta secreta para camarones a la diabla, a parte de su receta secreta de salsa" respondio Antonio "Estaba para derretirse"

"Porque presiento que tenia esa famosa salsa de "El levantamuertos"?" pregunto Sherman

Mientras tanto con las chicas, Helena les contaba una historia.

"Las flores retoñan y mueren, las estrellas brillan pero eventualmente se apagan; todo muere, la tierra, el sol y hasta algo tan inmenso como éste universo no está excluido. Comparado con eso la vida del hombre es tan efímera, como un abrir y cerrar de ojos; en ese instante un hombre nace, en ese corto instante un hombre crece, se ríe, llora, pelea, sufre, regocija, lamenta, odia y ama a otros. Todo es transitorio. Y luego todos caemos en el sueño eterno llamado muerte"

"Wow Helena, eso fue taaan profundo" opino Margo

"De donde sacaste eso?" pregunto Birgit

"Si de donde?" preguntaron Penny y Riley a coro

"Me la acabo de inventar" respondio Helena "Aunque creo que hacer historias no es lo mio, a Birgit le sale mejor eso de escribir, yo prefiero hacer un grupo musical"

"Pido ser la vocalista" respondio Agnes

"Con esa voz que tienes, no dudaria que llenarian" opino Edith

Mas tarde era la hora de la salida, las hermanas Gru Wilde Peabody llegaban al Penthouse junto a los hermanos Perez, Penny, Riley, Andy, su hermana, y sus primas

"A donde se supone que fue Sherman?" quiso saber Penny

"Fue a visitar la tumba del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina, cada año lo hace, va y les deja flores" explico Margo

"Si, porque asi piensa que siempre lo visitaran" respondio Agnes

"Pero porque se llevo a Birgit?" pregunto Riley

"No tengo idea, probablemente ella lo quiso acompañar" sugirio Margo

"Siii claaaro" opino Edith sarcasticamente

Mas tarde despues de comerlos padres de los chicos charlaban.

"Asi que le dije al jefe Bogo que en realidad era la única que parecía peligrosa Señor, primero iba a dispararle al que está colgado de la lámpara pero me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo ejercicio, no me hubiera gustado que alguien entrara en el gimnasio y me partiera el trasero sin avisar, entonces ví a la bestia gruñona y note que tenía un pañuelo en la mano y deduje "no está gruñendo, esta estornudando", verá no había amenaza ahí, luego vi a la pequeña Tiffany y pensé: Niña blanca de 8 años en un barrio negro entre un montón de monstruos a esta hora de la noche con libros de física cuántica?. Está a punto de hacer algo hermano, tiene como 8 años esos libros son muy avanzados para ella, si me preguntarán yo diría que algo se trae, y pasa ser honesto también le agradecería que dejara de presionarme un rato, o le debo una disculpa?" relato Nick

"En serio asi te volviste Policia?" pregunto Lucy incredula

"Raro no cree?" pregunto Judy

Por su parte los chicos jugaban videojuegos en la sala, Antonio iba ganando.

"Les voy a ganar a todos" respondio Antonio

"Que bueno que no dejaron tarea hoy por ser el primer dia" opino Andy

"No te dejare ganar!" exclamo Helena

"Ehhhh! les gane!" exclamo Antonio triunfante

"Agarrenme porque lo mato" respondio Helena

Mientras tanto Sherman caminaba junto a Birgit hacia el Penthouse

¿Cómo diablos les iba a explicar a los demás lo que paso? no era su culpa ni la de Birgit.

En ese momento pensaba que tal vez sus amigos o sus padres tendrían la solución.

"¿Por qué llora tanto y no se calla?" preguntó Sherman mientras que toda persona que pasaba junto a ellos se les quedaba viendo a aquel pequeño bulto que Birgit sostenía.

"Talvez no sea la mayor experta en bebés, pero si puedo decirte que es porque tiene hambre, un bebé a esta edad necesita los cuidados y atenciones de su madre" respondio Birgit

"Sí, pero te recuerdo que la "madre", lo acaba de abandonar y encima no los deja a nosotros" reclamo Sherman mientras entraban a la recepcion del penthouse

Llegando al Penthouse, cuando entraron se encontraron con una escena bastante rara.

Entre Andy y Ellinor estaban sosteniendo a Helena, porque parecía que quería matar a Antonio mientras que este se escondía detrás de Margo.

"¡Te voy a matar Antonio! ¡Te voy a descuartizar!" gritaba Helena, se le veía muy enfadada.

"Por favor Sabionda, no es para que te pongas en ese plan" decia Andy

"!CHICOS!" grito Sherman y los presentes posaron sus mirada a él.

"Sherman, ya volviste, ¿para que querias a Birgit?" preguntó Penny, pero luego se dio cuenta de algo mas "Y por qué Ella esta sosteniendo a un bebé en sus brazos?"

"No me creerán lo que nos paso, pero. Birgit y yo ¡SOMOS PADRES!"

"!¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEÉ?!..." gritaron todos los presentes

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	20. Chapter 20

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PUBLICO ESTE CAPITULO TEMPRANO PORQUE LO PUBLIQUE EN WATTPADD ANOCHE, PERO NO ME DIO TIEMPO DE PUBLICARLO AQUI, APARTE DE QUE LO SENTI INCOMPLETO.**

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: YA ME PUDE DAR EL TIEMPO DE LEER LOS NUEVOS CAPITULOS DE TU FIC, Y DE HECHO HABRA REFERENCIAS A EL EN ESTE CAPITULO, PROBABLEMENTE A BIRGIT ALGO QUE COMIO EN HAWAII LE CAYO MAL COMO TU SUGIERES, TATO DE USAR OTRO TERMINO QUE NO SEA "DESPEDIRSE" PERO SEGUN YO NINGUNO QUEDA, APARTE LOS PERSONAJES DE LOS CHICOS SON ENTRE NIÑOS Y ADOLEENTES, NO PUEDEN USAR OTROS TERMINOS, CON RESPECTO A LO DE ALINE, UNO DE LOS FUTUROS CAPITULOS (NO DIRE CUAL) SE LLAMARA "EL ATAQUE DE LOS CLONES" TE LO AVISO DE UNA VEZ, LO DE ALINE DANDOLE UNA PALIZA A SHERMAN, TE DARE LA LIBERTAD DE QUE ME MANDES POR PM DE PREFERENCIA LA DESCRIPCION DE ESA ESCENA. **

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Birgit cargaba al bebé con algo de incomodidad, no se le daba muy bien el cuidar bebés, haber ayudado años atras a Sherman con los hijos caninos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina habia sido una cosa, pero esto era algo completamente diferente.

Riley y Penny por su parte veian detenidamente al bebé que Birgit sostenia en brazos, no debia tener mas de 2 meses de edad, y aunque no era hijo biologico de Sherman y Birgit, si tenia un curioso parecido con ellos, el bebé era varon, de cabello castaño como Birgit, pero sus ojos eran entre ambar y miel, y no dejaba de sonreir.

"Al parecer le agradan" respondio Sherman

Birgit, Penny y Riley esbozaron una sonrisa nerviosa.

"Porque no te sientas?" pregunto Riley

Sherman se sento a lado de Birgit, ya que ese bebé ahora era su responsabilidad.

"Sabes a donde fueron tu papá y tus hermanas? No los he visto desde hace una media hora, despues del caos con lo del bebé" respondio Birgit

Y era cierto, cuando Sherman dijo de que él y Birgit eran padres lo primero que hicieron Andy y Margo fue ir hacia él y decirle: !¿Qué carajos acaban de decir, cómo es eso que ahora ustedes 2 son padres?! a lo que Sherman solo se carcajeo, cuando les termino de contra lo que había pasado se calmaron un poco, pero ¿cómo es que paso algo así?, su amigo les dijo que aquella señora lo engaño, se supone que iba a compar algo y que como no podía hacerlo por su bebé, ya que eran cosas muy pesadas tendría las manos llenas, ya despues conseguiría un taxi.

Birgit sostuvo al niño, pero como despues de una hora que no aparecía se preocupo, entre Sherman y Birgit buscaron a la señora pero no la encontraron.

Lo único que pudo hacer Sherman es resignarse, le habían timado y encima habían abandonado a un pobre inocente, tanto el como Birgit sabian lo que eso se sentia. Al parecer la mujer era de unos veintitrés años aproximadamente, muy joven, cabello color ceniza, ojos verdes, piel clara, de una contextura delgada y muy bonita, según Sherman.

"Sherman, te pregunte en donde estaban los otros" respondio Birgit

"Si Sherman, como que de repente te desintonizaste" respondio Penny

"Ay perdon, es que no estaba concentrado ¿qué me preguntaste?"

"Si me sigues mirando así vas a hacer que me desgaste" respondio Birgit "Carga al bebé por mi, se me estan canzando los brazos"

Birgit le entrego a Sherman al bebé.

"Veras, Margo dijo que iba a compar cosas para el bebé y se llevo a Antonio y a las demas, Papá dijo que pasaria que de paso tambien iban a ir a la comisaria para poner el aviso del bebé perdido. Nick, Judy, Gru y Lucy estan en la LAV buscando información de la mujer"

"Tiene sentido. No sabemos ni el nombre de la mujer" opino Birgit

Momentos depues, Sherman junto Birgit tenian una conversacion holografica con PieTraseron y con Valerie Da Vinci la co jefa de la Liga

"¿No les ha dicho su nombre?" Pregunto Valerie

"Ya les dijimos dije que no. Solo nos entrego al bebé y !fua!, se fue" explico Birgit

"Con la descripcion que nos dieron sera mas dificil dar con ella, pero haremos todo lo que podamos" respondio Pietraseron

La conversacion acabo.

"Genial, vamos a tener que hacer algo" opino Sherman "Si no encontramos a la madre, tendremos que hacer algo"

Conforme pasaban los dias no pudieron dar con la misteriosa mujer que abandono al bebé, por lo que Sherman y Birgit tenian que hacerse cargo, y cuando estaban en la escuela tenian que encargarselo a sus respectivos padres, incluso Birgit y su madre se habia mudado temporalmente al Penthouse.

"No es que me este quejando del bebé, pero ya es demasiado, entre la escuela y nuestras misiones como La Fuerza del Tiempo" opino Birgit

"A ver si dices lo mismo cuando tengas hijos" opino Ellinor quien estaba con ellos

"Si Birgit, a ver si dices lo mismo" opino Ostein mirando a Birgit con mirada picara haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

"No es por nada, pero ya me esta incomodando esto de llamar a bebé "Bebé"" opino Sherman "Hay que ponerle un nombre de verdad"

"Aceptamos sugerencias" respondio Birgit

"Como el bebé es un niño, yo sugeriria que lo llamen... Mike" respondio Penny

"Mejor Erland" sugirio Kristy

"Mejor Kleng" sugirio Ken

"Mejor Olaf" sugirio el simpatico muñeco de Nieve

"Ya hay un Olaf en esta Familia" respondio Ellinor

"Mejor Ostein" sugirio Ostein

"No, otro como tu no gracias, contigo ya tenemos mas que suficiente" opino Helena

"Callate enana" respondio Ostein

"No la molestes" respondio Andy

"Mejor llamenlo Agnarr" sugirio Ellinor

"Mejor Bartolomeo" respondio Agnes

"Y ese porque?" pregunto Edith extrañada

"No lo se, se me acaba de ocurrir" respondio Agnes

"Mejor llamenlo Josseff" sugirio Margo

"O tambien Roonar como mi bisabuelo" respondio Kristy

"Que les parece Kel o Koll?" pregunto Helena

"Oppker es buena opcion" opino Andy

"Que tal Einar?" sugirio Zita

"Mejor llamenlo Skipper" respondio Edith

"Ay ya nos hartaron! Birgit y yo llamaremos al bebé Sherwood Peabody Hattaway y san se acabo!" exclamo Sherman completamente desesperado

El resto de los chicos simplemente se miraron extrañados por esa respuesta.

"Sherman, creo que esto ya te lo tomaste muy a la ligera" respondio Margo

"Perdon, pero como me sugirieron tantos nombres de golpe, decidi decidirlo por mi cuenta" respondio Sherman

"Al menos Birgit esta deacuerdo con el nombre?" pregunto Riley

"Por su puesto, asi que si nos disculpan iremos a la sala a ver la television" respondio Birgit

Sherman y Birgit salieron de la habitacion del chico y fueron a la sala, dejando al resto solos.

"No es por nada, pero desde que Sherman y Birgit se volvieron padres adoptivos, ya no son los mismos que antes" opino Riley

"Dimelo a mi" agrego Penny

"Tampoco los culpen, al bebé lo abandonaron con ellos, y ellos fueron abandonados cuando pequeños, creanme, yo se lo feo que se siente que tu padre o tu madre te abandone" respondio Margo

En la sala, Sherman, Birgit y el pequeño Sherwood se sentaban en uno de los sofas y encendian la television.

"Flavor Stone es todo un sistema de cocción que permite cocinar sin necesidad de utilizar grasa o aceite gracias a los materiales de su cubierta que los hacen único en su clase, gracias a que está recubierto con Zafiro Antiadherente, un elemento mineral que no permite que nada se pegue pegué libre de ácido perfluorooctanóico (PFOA).Debido al calibre de su materialFlavor Stone se calienta de manera uniforme, ahorrando gas o energía, porque sólo necesita baja intensidad calórica para cocinar además de ser realmente fácil de limpiar, puedescocinar todo tipo de alimentos y sin pegarse.

Gracias a sus multicapas se eliminan los puntos calientes, logrando una temperatura completa y pareja en toda la superficie, esta técnica está diseñada para asegurar el equilibrio calórico en toda la zona de cocción." decia el de la television

Sherman cambio el canal.

"En Pharr Texas elementos policiacos capturaron a un mexicano que conducia un trailer cargado de metanfetaminas drogas altamente adictivas y dañinas que procedian de Reynosa a Tamaulipas Phil Barrera *tose* Perdón, decia yo,vocero de aduanas y protección fronteriza de Estados Unidos *tose* Dijo que casi 100 kilos de MeNtAfeTAmiNAz mmmmhhhh estaban escondidas... Ya se fue perdonen ustedes." decia la del noticiero

"Quita eso, es desagradable" respondio Birgit

Sherman volvio a cambiar el canal

"¿Cansado de estar todo el día entero pintando? ¿El rodillo no cubre toda la superficie de manera uniforme? ¿Harto de usar la brocha? Ahora hay una manera de pintar, pintar y barnizar como un profesional con la avanzada tecnología del spray. Le presentamos: Paint Zoom. El nuevo utensilio profesional, con el que pintar, es pan comido" decian en un comercial de pintura

"No hay nada bueno aqui" decia Sherman cambiando el canal nuevamente

Esa misma noche, Sherman cargaba el bebé mientras que Birgit buscaba algo para callarlo. Había empezado a llorar sin cesar, ya no sabían que hacer.

"!YA NO LO AGUANTO! !HAS QUE SE CALLE!" grito enfurecida Birgit. Si el bebé era lindo y todo eso, pero era en ese momento estaba apunto de romperles los tímpanos.

"No se que hacer, no se calla con nada" dijo Sherman mientras lo seguía meciendo.

Birgit miro a bebé, se acerco a Birgit y tomo al bebé entre sus brazos. Curiosamente paro de llorar

"Ya paro de llorar. Creo que lo que quería era que tu lo cargaras" respondio Sherman

Jessica se ofrecio a ayudar a cuidar al bebé, lo cargo, lo alimento, cuando termino la mamila rápidamente se durmió, pero antes le dio dos palmaditas en la espalda.

"Wow mamá! pudiste con el mas que nosotros 2" opino Sherman

"Creo que todavia tengo el toque con los bebés, jeje" rio Jessica

Momentos despues, el pequeño Sherwood dormia pacificamente en una cuna mientras Sherman, Birgit y Peabody II lo veian dormir.

"Que lindo se ve cuando duerme" respondio Birgit

"Si" respondio Sherman

Mas adentrada la noche, Todos dormian pacificamente en el Penthouse, sin embargo el pequeño Sherwood empezo a llorar, Sherman y Birgit despertaron velozmente para ir a calmarlo, intentaron alimentarlo, checaron si su pañal estaba sucio y ni una ni otra, simplemente lloraba sin razon aparente.

"Y ahora que vamos a hacer?" pregunto Birgit

"Creo que tengo una idea" respondio Sherman

Sherman fue a dejar al pequeño Sherwood en su cuna, y empezo a cantarle la misma cancion que le canto a su pequeña prima Sherwin cuando estaba en el vientre de Monique.

_Donde se unen viento y mar_

_Un río lleva mil memorias que hay_

_Duerman ya y en calma estén_

_pues él conserva lo que fue_

_En sus aguas hay verdad_

_y a tus dudas te responderá_

_Su voz honda buscarás_

_si lejos vas será el final_

_A quién escuche cantará_

_Y en su canción la magia va_

_Mas y si puedes soportar_

_Y enfrentar qué ha de rebelar_

_Donde se unen viento y mar_

_Una madre mil memorias trae_

_A tu hogar has de volver_

_Es donde está lo que se fue..._

La cancion habia funcionado y el bebé se quedo completamente dormido.

"Usaste la cancion de la abuela de Andy?" pregunto Birgit

"Si, cuando fue la fiesta de cumpleaños, se la cante a mi prima Sherwin" explico Sherman

"Como se la pudiste cantar si estaba en el vientre de Monique?" pregunto Birgit

"Como crees tu?" pregunto Sherman

"Le cantaste al vientre de Monique?" pregunto Birgit

"Ella noto que yo mostraba interes, y accedio" respondio Sherman

Un par de dias despues en casa de los Westerguard Hans hablaba por telefono con su cuñada Monique.

"Entonces eso fue lo que paso" respondio Hans

"Wow, por un momento pense que Sherman habia tenido un accidente con Birgit, de hecho me extraño que Birgit siguiera caminando despues de... lo que tiene Sherman, pero ahora que me explicaste bien lo que paso, ya comprendi bien todo" opino Monique del otro lado de la llamada

"Entonces tu y Robert pueden adoptar al pequeño Sherwood?" pregunto Hans

"Quisiera, pero un quinto hijo ya seria demasiado para nosotros, sorpresivamente la pequeña Sherwin es muy tranquila, pero mis 2 hijos mayores me estan dando problemas, y no solo a mi, a Robert tambien" respondio Monique

"Bueno, gracias por eso, espero que puedan venir para navidad" respondio Hans

"Veremos si podemos" respondio Monique

"Te vere entonces" respondio Monique "Y mandale un saludo a Sherman de mi parte"

"Eso hare, entonces adios Monique" respondio Hans

"Adios Hans" se despidio Monique

Hans colgo y fue a la puerta en donde Elsa lo estaba esperando.

"Ya nos vamos!" exclamo Hans

"Que les vaya bien en la peluqueria!" exclamaron Anna y Liv

Hans y Elsa salieron de su casa y tomaron rumbo a la peluqeria ya que Elsa queria tambien cortarse el cabello.

Sin embargo al doblar a la esquina, choaron con una mujer, 3 años menor que Elsa, de cabello rubio claro, ojos azules y un extraño parecido con Liv.

"Cuanto lo siento... Hans? eres tu?" pregunto la mujer

"Lavine? Wow, no te habia visto en años! creo que desde que yo tenia unos 14 años y tu unos 9" opino Hans

"Tu tambien haz cambiado mucho" opino Lavine

"Eh... Hans... quien es ella?" pregunto Elsa

"Ella es Lavine de Varbergk, fue una amiga mia durante mi infancia, Lavine, ella es Elsa de Arendelle"

"Es tu esposa?" pregunto Lavine

"No exactamente, pero es la madre mi hijo mayor" respondio Hans

"Wo wo wo wo wo wo, tienes hijos ahora?" pregunto Lavine sorprendida

"Si tuve un hijo con Elsa, se llama Andy y tuve una hija con mi actual esposa Liv, se llama Helena" respondio Hans

"No te creo, tambien tengo una hija con el mismo nombre" respondio Lavine

"Que? tu tambien te casaste?" pregunto Hans

"Si"

Momentos despues los 3 se encontraban en la peluqueria charlando mientras le cortaban el cabello a Elsa.

"Entonces con Elsa tuviste un romance pero no funciono?" pregunto Lavine

"Algo asi, si bien estoy casado con Liv, ella acepto a Elsa y a Andy dentro de nuestras vidas" explico Hans

"Que lindo, mi esposo y yo intentamos darle un hermanito a nuestra hija Helena, pero no podemos, me enferme de preeclampsia y mi hija nacio prematura, si bien salio bien, yo quede esteril, y ella aun asi quiere que le demos un hermanito mi esposo y yo" explico Lavine

"Y no pueden adoptar?" pregunto Elsa

"Le intente sugerir eso a mi esposo, y si bien no lo considera mala idea, no esta muy seguro" respondio Lavine

"Creo que ya se me prendio el foco" respondio Elsa sonriendo

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Hans

"Sera mejor que llames a tu esposo y a tu hija, creo que tengo una idea" respondio Elsa

Mas tarde los 3 salian de la peluqueria.

Elsa tenia un nuevo corte de cabello ahora su caqbello rubio platinado lo tenia un poco mas corto que su prima Rapunzel.

Mientras tanto en el Penthouse, Sherman se encontraba en el sofa de la sala mientras le contaba al pequeño Sherwood una historia.

"¿Conoces la tragedia de Darth Plagueis, "El Sabio"?... eso pensé, es una leyenda Sith. Darth Plagueis era un Señor Oscuro de los Sith tan poderoso y tan Sabio que usaba la fuerza para influir sobre la Miriclorias y crear Vida. Tenía tal conocimiento del Lado Oscuro que incluso podía impedir que sus seres amados murieran. El lado lado oscuro de la fuerza es el camino a muchas habilidades que varios consideran nada natural, se volvió muy poderoso ja, lo único que temía era, perder su poder, lo que finalmente sucedió. Por desgracia, le enseño a su aprendiz todo lo que sabía y su aprendiz lo asesinó mientras dormía. Ironico, salvaba a otros de morir pero no pudo asimismo... " relato Sherman

"Aterradora la historia" opino Riley

"Si, de todas las historias para dormir, esa es la que manos preferiria escuchar" opino Birgit

"Si, ni yo" opino Agnes "Pero si se la puedo contar a Helena y a Kristy, a ver si se pueden dormir con eso"

En ese momento entraron al penthouse por el Elevador Elsa, Hans y Lavine.

"Que raro, no esperaba a que vinieran, y porque tienes ese corte de cabello Elsa?" pregunto Jessica

"Es mi nuevo look, te gusta?" pregunto Elsa

"Pueees... mas o menos" respondio Jessica "Y quien es ella?"

"Es Lavine de Varbergk, amiga mia de la infancia" explico Hans

"Ok? pero para que?" pregunto Jessica

"Ella y su esposo quieren darle a su hija un hermanito, pero como ella quedo esteril, creo que tenemos la solucion" explico Elsa

Momentos despues Lavine era presentada con el bebé que Sherman y Birgit tenian que criar.

"Hola pequeñito, estas solo verdad?" pregunto Lavine cargando al bebé quien empezo a sonreir.

Entre Sherman y Birgit explicaron que aquella señora los engaño, se supone que iba a compar algo y que como no podía hacerlo por su bebé, ya que eran cosas muy pesadas tendría las manos llenas, ya despues conseguiría un taxi, pero como despues de una hora que no aparecía se preocupo, entre Sherman y Birgit buscaron a la señora pero no la encontraron.

"Pobrecillo, debe ser horrible que te abandonden" opino Lavine

"Se lo que se siente" respondio Sherman

"Si te abandone fue para protegerte de Aksel" lo regaño Jessica

"Lo se mamá" respondio Sherman

En ese momento llego el esposo de Lavine, era un hombre de la misma edad de Hans, lo mas extraño era su parecido con el, el cabello rojo, las patillas, los ojos verdes, minimo la diferencia era que tenia barba y lentes como los de Henry.

Por su parte, la pequeña Helena, era de unos 7 años, era muy similar a Helena Westerguard, El cabello rojo, las pecas, lo unico que la diferenciaba era que tenia unos penetrantes ojos azules.

"Para que nos querias?" pregunto Hansel Wagner Wayne el esposo de Lavine

"Le encontre un hermanito a nuestra hija" respondio Lavine

Hansel y la pequeña Helena vieron al bebé.

"Es tan lindo!" exclamo la pequeña Helena

"Como se llama?" pregunto Lavine

"Birgit y yo quisimos llamarlo Sherwood de manera temporalmente, pueden rebautizarlo" respondio Sherman

"En ese caso, lo llamaremos William, William Wagner de Varbergk" respondio Lavine

"Siii! me gusta!" exclamo la pequeña Helena

Al final a Hansel le agrado la idea de adoptar al bebé, agradecieron por eso y se fueron.

Ahora que Birgit y Sherman estaban libres del bebé, ella junto con su madre pudieron regresar tranquilamente a su casa con los Arendelle.

Esa misma noche en el Penthouse de los Peabody, la familia cenaba.

"Si bien el bebé nos dio problemas a Birgit y a mi, debo reconocer que extrañare a ese pequeñin" respondio Sherman

"Esto de ser padre temporalmente te cambio" opino Jessica

"No solo a mi, a Birgit tambien le afecto, incluso me conto que nombre le pondria a sus hijos en el futuro" respondio Sherman

"De verdad?" pregunto Henry

"Si, dice que si tiene una hija, le piensa poner un nombre que tenga su inicial, osea la "B" "respondio Sherman

"Se nota que no se complico" opino Edith

"Aunque en parte me siento un poco mal por ella, ella esta enamorada de Andy pero como el esta tan distraido por Rose que no se da cuenta de lo que Birgit siente por el, no por nada ella como que quiere olvidarse de el para irse con Ostein" opino Sherman

"Debe sentirse horrible que alguien te guste pero ese alguien no sienta lo mismo por ti" opino Margo

"Aun asi, ella me dijo opciones de nombres para sus hijas, sus opciones son Brie, Brianna, Bruni, Bodile o Byin" respondio Sherman

"Y si tiene niños?" pregunto Jessica

"Eso dependera de con quien se case, si se llega a casar con Andy, probablemente a sus hijos les ponga su inicial "A", sin embargo si se llega a casar con Ostein, que no creo, conociendo como es el probablemente los niños se llamen como el"

"No creo que sea buena idea tener tantos hijos con el mismo nombre" opino Margo

"Segun el es para no confundirlos, aunque no se porque siento que si alguno es niña, tendran su segundo nombre, Leslie" respondio Sherman

"A poco el segundo nombre de Ostein es "Leslie"?" preguntaron Edith y Agnes incredulas

"Asi es, Ostein Leslie Espenaes es su nombre completo" respondio Sherman

"Se lo dire a Helena, como hay cierto odio entre ellos 2, creo que ya se con que puede molestarlo" respondio Agnes

"Te diria que no deberias, pero considerando esto, creo que... no es mala la idea" respondio Jessica

"Yo si en algun futuro llego a tener hijos con Antonio, ya tengo planeados los nombres, si es niño que se llame Marcus, y si es niña que se llame Alexia"

"Yo si llegara a tener hijos en un futuro ya sea con Penny o con Riley o con las 2, les pondria nombres muy diferentes, como que no me agrada del todo que los hijos tengan de nombre variantes de los de sus padres, ya ven que Andy, su hermana y sus primas tienen de nombre variantes de los nombres de sus padres, yo quiero hacer algo diferente con los nombres de mis hijos, si es niño que se llame Franklin o Malcom, y si es niña, estoy entre Emma, Audrey... o Kaitlyn"

"Y porque entre todo tu repertorio esta el nombre Kaitlyn?" pregunto Margo

"No lo se, me gusta el nombre, incluso queda con los apellidos de los 3, Kaitlyn Peabody Peterson, o Kaitlyn Peabody Anderson, con cualquiera de nuestros apellidos queda" respondio Sherman

"Yo no le entro a eso, ese rollo del amor no es para mi" respondio Edith

Lo que Edith no sabia era que en el futuro si encontraria el amor y en cuandto a sus hijos, recibiria doble golpe...

**ESO FUE TODO POR EL MOMENTO, CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	21. Chapter 21

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR OTRAVEZ EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO ALGO DE TRABAJO, APARTE HOY REGRESE A LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASI QUE TENGANME PACIENCIA. **

**Lady Rain Of Crystal Roses: LO QUE DICES DE ALINE Y LOS CLONES TE LO EXPLICARE MEJOR EN UN PM, SI SHERMAN Y BIRGIT ESTUVIERON DE BUENA GENTE CON ESA MUJER FUE PORQUE A ELLOS LOS EDUCARON CON AYUDAR A LAS PERSONAS, Y SI ELLOS SON MUY JOVENES PARA SER PADRES, LO DE QUE ALINE Y HANSELK SE PARECIERAN A HANS Y A LIV FUE GRACIAS A QUE HACE TIEMPO LEI UN ARTICULO QUE ASERGURA QUE UNA PERSONA TIENE ALMENOS 7 CLONES ALREDERDOR DEL MUNDO Y CON CLONES SE REFIERE A PERSONAS QUE LUCEN IGUAL A ELLA, ESO FUE LO QUE APLIQUE AQUI, LO DE ELSA CON EL CABELLO CORTO FUE GRACIAS A UN FANART QUE VI DE ELLA EN INSTAGRAM DONDE LA PONEN CON EL CABELLO CORTO.**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

"Entonces de ahi mi papá saco mi nombre?" pregunto Kaitlyn

"Asi es, a ti no te gusta tu nombre?" pregunto el Sr Peabody

"Al contrario, me gusta, aun cuando tenia 8 años me apodaron "Kaitlyn la sacacorchos"" respondio Kailtyn

"Por?" pregunto el Sr Peabody

"Porque una vez fui a la casa de una amiga y utilice mis lentes como sacacorchos" respondio Kaitlyn

"Oh, ok eso es muy peligroso" opino el Sr Peabody

"No exactamente, Papá siempre quiso que yo estuviera segura, por eso escondio una navaja suiza en mis lentes, que bueno que aprendi a usarla desde los 7, lastima que andar en bicicleta tardo mas tiempo en enseñarme, por algo cuando fuimos a san francisco y yo iba de bajada en una de las calles, me raspe la cara, la nariz y me rompi parte de la mano izquierda y perdi uno de mis dientes permanentes" explico Kaitlyn

"Eso fue muy irresponsable de tu padre" respondio Peabody "Yo le enseñe a el a andar en bicicleta cuando tenia 5 años y en el central park"

"Pues si, pero yo a esa edad... era medio cobarde, no me agradaba la idea de tener que caerme a cada rato" respondio Kaitlyn

"Eh... ok? voy a fingir que no dijiste eso" respondio Peabody

"Si, mejor sigame contando la historia" respondio Kaitlyn

"Esta bien, solo que a partir de aqui la cosa empieza a ponerse un poco... oscura" respondio Peabody

**Octubre 2018**

Los chicos salian del cine de ver Venom.

"No estuvo tan mala la pelicula como la critica dijo" respondio Sherman "A mi me gusto"

"Si, a mi tambien, me gusto ver a Venom comiendo cabezas" respondio Edith haciendo una risa siniestra

"A veces das miedo hermana" opino Margo

"A mi la pelicula pues como que mas o menos, no es mala, pero tampoco es la gran maravilla, cumple con su deber, entretener" respondio Birgit

"Al menos este Venom es mejor que el de Spiderman 3" opino Andy

"Definitivamente, el otro se veia demasiado escualido, talvez fueron fieles en su origen, pero no lo supieron aprovechar" opino Riley

"Aunque los efectos en una parte del final se veian medio extraños" opino Penny

"Pues no se ustedes, pero a mi me gustaria tener un traje alienigena como ese" opino Ostein

"Ay si para que? para andarte comiendo las cabezas de los demas?" lo fastidio Helena

"Claro que no mocosa, para hacer una gran cantidad de cosas geniales, pero tu seguro no lo entenderas porque eres una niña" respondio Ostein

"Ni soy tan niña, tengo 9!" reclamo Helena

"Aun eres una Niña, y una muy molesta" respondio Ostein

"No la molestes!" la defendio Agnes

"Si, Ostein, no la molestes" agrego Kristy

"Como les estaba diciendo, si yo tuviera un simbionte como el de Venom, haria cosas muy geniales con el" respondio Ostein

Lo que ninguno de los chicos sabia era que en Tokio, el Doctor Kobayashi habia capturado el simbionte alienigena y lo estaba analizando.

"La quimica del simbionte es similar a la de los meteoritos de condrito de los 70, potencia las capacidades de su huesped, en especial, las agresivas, las pruebas han demostrado que la principal debilidad son los sonidos de 4 a 6000 hertz" decia Kobayashi "Seria muy peligroso si esto se llegara a adherir a un humano"

En ese momento entro la asistente del Doctor.

"Doctor Kobayashi, las pruebas funcionan, los brazos mecanicos que cero son resistentes al calor y al magnetismo" respondio la asistente

"Gracias, Fumiko" respondio Kobayashi

"Sigue examinando el especimen alienigena que se le escapo a Alister Krei?" pregunto Fumiko

"Si, no entiendo donde pudieron encontrarlo, pero este simbionte es altamente peligroso" decia Kobayashi "Podriamos exhibirlo en nuestra exposicion dentro de unos años, siempre y cuando se mantenga capturado y controlado, porque si esta cosa escapa, podria causar como necesita un huesped terrestre para sobrevivir, no se que caos podria desatar, esta cosa potencializa las capacidades de su huesped, en especial las agresivas, si se llegara a unir con alguien puro, probablemente no le cause nada, pero si se llegara a unir con alguien, ya sea un enfermo mental o un psicopata, o alguien con sentimientos reprimidos... quien sabe que pueda pasar"

"Como a tu amigo griego Michael que por buscar una cura para su enfermedad sanguinea empezo a experimentar con murcielagos y desaparecio en la Tierra Salvaje o tu otro amigo el Dr Connors que intento experimentar con lagartos para tener un nuevo brazo?" pregunto Fumiko

"No exactamente, este simbionte... es peor" respondio Kobayashi "A proposito ya les enviaste a los Peabody el regalo que les prepare?"

"Si, ya se los envie, les llegara como en una o 2 semanas" respondio Fumiko

Esa misma noche en Nueva York, en casa de Angelita, ella y Ed preparaban la cena para poder tener su noche de peliculas, mientras cocinaban los 2 charlaban.

"A decir verdad la pelicula de hoy si me gusto, Venom es uno de mis villanos favoritos de Spiderman, si bien aqui lo mostraron mas en su etapa de antiheroe, creo que hasta eso lo supieron manejar bien, claro que me habria encantado ver a Spiderman, ¿porque crees que extrañe la araña en el pecho?, pero como Spiderman esta hecho cenizas por culpa de Thanos, habra que esperar, lo que me emociona ahorita de Venom 2 es que el villano sera Carnage, uno de mis simbiontes favoritos de Marvel" decia Ed "Y si, creo que ya se de que me voy a disfrazar este Halloween"

"Yo tambien" respondio Angelita

"No es por nada, pero si bien me siento bien por Andy, por su hermanita Helena y por Birgit por ser miembros de la Fuerza del Tiempo, a la vez siento envidia de que ellos puedan salvar al mundo y nosotros no" respondio Ed "Yo tambien quiero salvar al mundo, por algo la loca de Bellweather nos tenian a Ken a Zita y a mi en esa isla en congelacion criogenica hasta que Antonio nos rescato" respondio Ed

"Si, pero nosotros no nacimos con superpoderes, aunque quisieramos ser parte de la Fuerza del Tiempo no podriamos, y te lo digo yo quien viajo con ellos al espacio" respondio Angelita

"Eso no tiene sentido, Agnes y Penny no tienen poderes y aun asi son parte del equipo, Zita tampoco tiene poderes, solo tiene un brazo metalico cubierto de piel, asi que facil podriamos ser parte de la Fuerza del Tiempo tambien, incluso Ken y Kristy podrian, porque aunque no lo creas el otro dia me di cuenta de que la prima de Andy, Kristy tambien quiere ser parte de la Fuerza del Tiempo" respondio Ed

"Talvez pero necesitariamos ser utiles para el equipo, probablemente un traje con algun poder... pero no se me ocurre ninguno" respondio Angelita

"Mañana en la tarde llamare a Ken y a Kristy para que vengan y hablaremos de eso" respondio Ed "Te parece?"

"De acuerdo" respondio Angelita

Momentos despues Ed y Angelita estaban en la sala y estaban viendo Antman.

Mientras la pareja de rubios veian Antman, a Ed se le ocurria en su mente las ideas para sus trajes como nuevos miembros de La Fuerza del Tiempo, encogerse como Antman o como Wasp, volar como Falcon y trepar por las paredes como Spiderman.

"Creo que ya se me prendio el foco" respondio Ed

A la mañana siguiente, La Fuerza del Tiempo se encontraba de mision en la tierra salvaje que es una reserva tropical escondida en la , el cual posee clima tropical y formas de vida de la Era Mezosoica.

La mision era debido a que debian buscar una extraña reliquia que habia sido buscada por alguien mas antes, pero que nunca regreso.

"Hace calor aqui!" se quejo Andy quien traia su nevada personal

"No es como tal el calor, es la humedad" respondio Birgit

"Si, y la humedad hace que se me esponje el cabello" respondio Riley "Y odio eso, ojala cuando tenga hijos ellos no hereden esto"

Los chicos continuaban caminando entre los matorrales hasta que llegaron a la cima de una colina, que a la vez era la entrada de una gran cueva.

"Exactamente que estamos buscando?" pregunto Edith

"Una reliquia, uno de mis profesores al parecer sabia donde estaba" respondio Sherman "Agnes, pasame una de tus flechas con arnez"

Agnes le paso una de las flechas que tenia una cuerda y un arnez y la clavo e una pared de roca.

Uno a uno, cada miembro de la Fuerza del Tiempo descendio a manera de rapel por la pared de Roca, a exepcion de Sherman, Helena, Birgit, Antonio y Riley pues ellos podian decender con sus poderes.

"Antonio, enciendete" respondio Sherman

Antonio se prendio en llamas y de esta manera sirvio como linterna para los chicos, una vez que todos estaban dentro de la cueva, empezaron a avanzar.

Pero para la mala suerte, Birgit piso accidentalmente un boton en el suelo y una flecha envenenada salio de uno de los agujeros de las paredes, flecha que estuvo apunto de darle a Helena en el cuello, pero que Andy detuvo con sus poderes de hielo.

"Gracias Dy-dy, por poco y no la cuento" respondio Helena

"No hay de que Sabionda" respondio Andy

"A partir de ahora hay que ter cuidado de donde pisamos" respondio Sherman

"Tengo una mejor idea" respondio Andy para despues crear una capa de hielo para cubrir las posibles trampas que hubieran en el suelo

"Gracias otravez Dy-dy" respondio Helena

"Porque ahora tu hermana te dice Dy-dy?" pregunto Margo

"Empezo a decirme de cariño asi desde hace poco" respondio Andy "Yo le digo a ella Sabionda, asi que necesitabamos estar a la par" respondio Andy

"Porque yo no tengo un nombre de cariño?" pregunto Agnes

"Porque tu nombre es corto y no tuve muchas ideas para un nombre de cariño para ti o para Edith" explico Margo

Los chicos siguieron avanzando hasta que llegaron a la entrada de una cueva mas pequeña.

Sherman se agacho y con sus lentes especiales que tenia en su casco vio si habia algo adentro.

"Si, ahi esta la reliquia, pero no se a quien demonios se le ocurrio ocultar esa cosa ahi" respondio Sherman para despues levantarse "Yo no puedo entrar ahi, mi traje no me lo permite"

"Yo entrare, soy la mas pequeña en tamaño del equipo, y la unica que puede entrar ahi" respondio Agnes

"No te dejare entrar ahi, es muy peligroso" respondio Margo

"Tengo que entrar ahi, soy la unica que cabe" respondio Agnes

A Margo no le quedo de otra mas que acceder.

Agnes por su parte dejo su acro y porta flechas y entro a la pequeña cueva arrastrandose.

"Estas bien ahi adentro?" pregunto Helena

"Si, pero... esta muy estrecho... el tunel" respondio Agnes

Al cabo de un rato, la pequeña pelinegra llego al otro lado de la cueva y salio, ahora se encontraba en otra cueva mas grande y al fondo estaba la reliquia que buscaban.

"La encontre! encontre la reliquia! pero hay un pequeño problema!" respondio Agnes

"Cual es?" pregunto Sherman

"Hay una cantidad inpensable de murcielagos en el techo, y me atrevo a decir que es hasta un millon!" respondio Agnes "Pero creo y espero, que estan dormidos"

"Entonces trata de no despertarlos, a ellos los atrae la luz y el olor de la sangre, asi que evita todo lo que te digo" respondio Sherman

"Entendido"

Agnes camino hacia donde estaba la reliquia ya que no habian trampas caza tarados en el suelo, asi que podia avanzar sin problemas.

Agnes llego hasta donde estaba la reliquia, la cual tenia forma de cabeza tiqui pero en pequeña y era dorada, Agnes la agarro, sin embargo termino hiriendose sin querer una parte de la mano.

"Auch, me corte la mano" respondio Agnes apretando la mano, y en eso recordo lo que le habian advertido asi que miro hacia el techo y ahi se dio cuenta de que los murcielagos estasban despertando "Oh oh"

Los murcielagos despertaron y empezaron a volar hacia Agnes.

"Ahhhh!" gritaba Agnes mientras los murcielagos volaban alrededor de ella, y algunos intentaban morderla

"Agnes! Agnes! estas bien?! que sucede?" pregunto Sherman

"Los murcielagos, estan alrededor de mi!" gritaba la chica "Quitenmelos que me van a chupar la sangre!"

Entre todo el equipo rompieron la pared de roca, pasaron por aquel tunel y llegaron al otro lado para espantar a los murcielagos, una vez ahi, los espantaron, desgraciadamente, Agnes yacia en el suelo, con su traje rasgado y con rasguños en todo el cuerpo, brazos, piernas torso y cara, sin embargo tenia marcas de mordidas en el cuello y en la mano que tenia herida.

"Tenemos que enviarla a la LAV de inmediato!" exclamo Sherman

Sherman cargo a su hermanita menor, mientras que Margo agarro la reliquia.

Todo el equipo salio corriendo de la cueva, una vez fuera Pidieron a la LAV que los transportara devuelta.

"Un medico! un medico!" grito Sherman

"Que sucedio?" pregunto Lucy junto con Jessica

"Agnes fue atacada y mordida por murcielagos, necesita atencion medica y rapido!" exclamo Margo entregando la reliquia

Momentos despues los chicos sin sus trajes esperaban para saber el estado de Agnes.

Al cabo de un rato uno de los doctores salio de la sala de emergencias.

"Como esta ella?" pregunto Jessica

"Agnes esta bien, es una jovencita muy fuerte, tiene una fuerza vital impresionante, solo la mordieron 2 murcielagos, y lo demas son rasguños, pero estara bien, despertara hasta pasado mañana, estuvo muy asustada cuando la atacaban" respondio el doctor

"Si que lo estuvo, incluso gritaba "Los murcielagos, estan alrededor de mi! Quitenmelos que me van a chupar la sangre!"" explico Sherman imitando los sonidos de su hermana

"Seguro de que esta bien?" pregunto Margo

"Asi es, despertara hasta pasado mañana, ahi sea cuando podremos darle de alta" respondio el doctor.

Momentos despues los Peabody junto con el resto de los chicos llegaban al penthouse.

"No debi dejar que fuera sola alla" se lamento Margo

"Hija, no fue tu culpa, si ella era la unica que cabia en ese agujero era la unica que podia entrar y salir, era tenia que entrar, ademas, ya oiste al doctor, Agnes esta bien, y se recuperara, y todo volvera a ser como antes" respondio Henry

"Porque no mejor para que se relajen un rato, pedimos pizza para cenar de "Pizza Planeta"?" pregunto Jessica

"Si porfavor, me muero de hambre" respondio Sherman

"Yo tambien" agrego Andy

Mientras tanto en casa de Angelita, Ed habia reunido a Ken y a Kristy para hablarles de su plan para integrarse a la Fuerza del Tiempo.

"Cual es tu plan?" pregunto Ken

"Anoche mientras veiamos "Antman" Angelita y yo, se me ocurrio la idea de como integrarnos a la Fuerza del Tiempo" explico Ed extendiendo unos planos sobre una mesa

"Trajes?" pregunto Kristy

"Exacto, decidi escoger estas 3 habilidades porque son las de los personajes que aparecen en la pelicula, traje para encogerse como el de Antman, traje para encogerse y volar como el de Wasp, traje para trepar por las paredes como Spiderman, y traje con alas mecanicas como el de Falcon" explico Ed

"Pido las alas mecanicas" Dijo Kristy antes de que alguien mas lo eligiera

"Yo el de trepar" respondio Ken

"Bueno Angelita, tendremos que quedarnos con los trajes como los de Antman y de Wasp" respondio Ed

"Ok, ya decidimos que traje usara quien, ¿ahora que?" pregunto Ken

"Un conocido mio conoce a alguien que diseña trajes con habilidades, asi que no habra problemas" respondio Ed

"Seguro?" pregunto Kristy un tanto insegura "Porque no quiero que mi traje de alas me haga estrellarme contra una pared o que me trague la turbina de un avion"

"Descuiden, ella han diseñado trajes para superheroes de epocas pasadas como Testarayo, Estragachica, Dainadai, Salpicon, Mr Increible, Elastigirl, Frozono, Brick, Screech, Reflux, Voyd, He-Lectrix, Krushauer, entre otros" respondio Ed

"Me da la sensacion de que muchos heroes de los que mencionas, o desaparecieron o estan probablemente muertos" opino Ken

"Si, algunos como Dainadai, Estragachica, Testarayo o Salpicon murieron hace muchos años por el simple hecho de que sus trajes tenian capas" opino Ed

"Que bueno que nuestros trajes no tienen capas" opino Kristy

Devuelta con los chicos, en la sala del Penthouse, los chicos veian como entretenerse, Antonio hacia malabares con bolas de fuego mientras que Margo habia creado unos aros con sus rayos electricos los cuales hacia girar.

Por otro lado los cachorros Peabody jugaban con unos nevaditos que Andy habia creado con sus poderes.

En ese momento sono el elevador y este se abrio y de ahi salio el repartidor.

"Traigo una orden de 6 pizzas con pepperoni y queso para los Peabody" respondio el repartidor

"Somos nosotros" respondio Jessica pagando y dandole propina al repartidor

Momentos despues los Peabody comian la Pizza, sin embargo guardaron 3 rebanadas para Agnes para cuando se recuperara.

"Eso de comer Pizza no es lo mismo sin Agnes" respondio Margo

"Lo se hija, pero deber tenerle paciencia a tu hermana" respondio Henry

"Lo se papá, Pero como las 3 siempre fuimos muy unidas desde que Edith y yo la encontramos siendo una recien nacida en la puerta del orfanato de la Srta Hattie" respondio Margo

"Sip, me pregunto que le habra pasado a la Srta Hattie y a su orfanato" opino Edith llenandose la boca de Pizza

"Segun lei, lo desmantelaron" opino Riley "Desde que servicios infantiles descubrio que ella obligaba a las niñas a trabajar en la calle vendiendo galletas hace como 2 meses atras, la obligaron a cerrar, sin embargo creo que sigue vendiendo galletas pero ella sola, y las niñas que vivian con ella les buscaron familias"

"No menciones a los servicios infantiles, que me vienen a la cabeza desagradables recuerdos de cuando la Srta Grunion me queria separar del Sr Peabody" respondio Sherman mientras le daban escalofrios

"Si, yo todavia me acuerdo de eso, hace 7 años que paso eso" respondio Penny "Como te fusionaste con tu yo del pasado fue una completa locura, y luego esa singularidad que aparecio arriba del Penthouse que trajo el pasado a nuestro tiempo, ni se diga"

Henry y Jessica no supieron como reaccionar ante eso, solo se miraron el uno al otro con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Mas tarde el resto de los chicos regresaron a sus respectivas casas mientras que los Peabody se fueron a dormir.

Sin embargo en la LAV, Agnes dormia profundamente, pero de repente empezo a ser atormentada por una aterradora pesadilla.

En la pesadilla que mas bien era un flashback, Agnes se veia a si misma de recien nacida la cubria una cobija azul, en un asiento para bebé con un unicornio de peluche y se encontraba en un automovil en los asientos de atras, mientras que en los de adelante en el asiento del piloto estaba un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos marrones y entre los 25 y los 28 años de edad, mientras que en el asiento del copiloto estaba una mujer de entre unos 21 y 23 años, cabello negro, piel palida, ojos marrones y ligeros rasgos asiaticos, la pareja tenia gabardinas en azul oscuro similares a la que usa Lucy, y traian credenciales que tenian en logo de la LAV.

El auto se detuvo en un semaforo.

"Tranquila hijita, ya casi vamos a llegar" respondio la mujer

"Theresa, estas segura de que debemos avisarle a Pietraseron de que la LAV tiene supervillanos encubierto?" pregunto el hombre

"Por supuesto Thomas, ellos deben saber lo que descubrimos" respondio Theresa

"Y si nos descubrieron?" pregunto Thomas

"Obviamente no nos descubrieron, por algo Pietraseron nos nombro agentes condecorados de la LAV" respondio Theresa "Y eso que no pudimos atrapar a quien sea que se llevo ese cargamento de combustible para cohetes hace 3 años"

En ese momento una patrulla de "policias" se detuvo a lado de ellos y los "policias" se les quedaron viendo de manera sospechosa, cosa que Thomas y Theresa notaron.

"Quieren ver la factura?" pregunto Thomas sarcasticamente

El semaforo cambio a verde, la patrulla avanzo primero, Thomas y Theresa fueron los siguientes, pero de repente otra patrulla llego velozmente por la izquierda y los choco.

De un momento a otro, la patrulla que estuvo con ellos antes retrocedio y los choco por el frente y otros 2 patrullas mas los chocaron por detras.

"Que sucede?!" pregunto Theresa

"No se, protege a Agnes!" exclamo Thomas quien por el golpe se fracturo la muñeca

Thomas fue hacia la guantera y agarro un analgesico y se lo inyecto.

En ese momento varios "policias" empezaron a dispararles al auto, el cual testaba blindado.

Theresa por su parte saco su paralizador labial y lo disparo hacia los "policias", de los cuales, la mitad fue electrocutado.

Thomas por su parte agarro el volante y piso a fondo el acelerador hasta que porfin pudieron salir hacia la calle dejando a los "policias" atras.

"Que demonios fue eso?" pregunto Theresa quien tenia varios raspones en la cara mientras cargaba a la pequeña Agnes quien tambien tenia raspones en la cara y no dejaba de llorar.

"No tengo idea, pero debemos salir de aqui y rapido" respondio Thomas

Thomas y Theresa hacian lo que podian para huir junto con su pequeña hija, pero para su mala suerte un camion de carga llego por la derecha y volcó el coche.

En ese momento una patrulla diferente se detuvo y de ahi salio una mujer de unos 26 años, cabello castaño y ojos verdes.

"Oficial Beckett, necesito refuerzos hubo un accidente en la avenida principal" respondio la mujer

La oficial Beckett se acerco y vio como estaban Thomas, Theresa y la pequeña Agnes debajo del coche.

"Ayudeme, saque a mi hija de aqui, y llevela a un lugar seguro" suplicaba Theresa

Theresa le entrego a la oficial Beckett a la pequeña Agnes.

"Alejela de aqui, unos tipos quieren matarnos, porfavor!" suplico Theresa

"Eso hare, la ayuda ya viene en camino, como se llama su hija?" pregunto la oficial

"Se llama Agnes, mi hija se llama Agnes" respondio Theresa con la respiracion entrecortada

La oficial Beckett cargo a la bebé y se alejo con ella, sin embargo no pudo evitar voltear y vio como algunos "policias" salian del camion con escopetas y les disparaban a la pareja que estaba en el auto hasta que terminaron matandolos.

En ese momento un trueno retumbo y empezo a llover fuertemente.

La oficial Beckett asegurandose de que no la vieran entro a un callejon, y empezo a caminar mientras veia a la bebé.

"Te quedaste sola pequeñita, desgraciadamente no puedo cuidarte, apenas puedo con el que ya tengo" respondio la oficial "Creo que hay un orfanato por aqui"

La oficial Beckett camino sin importar que hubiera lluvia hasta que llego al orfanato para niñas de la Srta Hattie.

La oficial saco su libreta de su bolsillo y escribio una nota que decia lo siguiente...

_"A quien corresponda"_

_"Ella es Agnes, sus padres murieron en un accidente, yo no puedo cuidarla, por lo que pido al que lea esta nota que se haga cargo de esta bebé, que la cuide y la proteja"_

La oficial coloco a la pequeña Agnes en una pequeña caja, le puso la nota y la dejo en la entrada del orfanato.

Agnes al ver que estaba soloa empezo a llorar y al cabo de unos segundos la puerta del orfanato se abrio, una niña de 6 años, ojos marrones, cabello castaño atado en una coleta de caballo y una niña de 3 años, cabello rubio y corto, ojos azules y gorro rosa la vieron afuera y la metieron al orfanato, esas niñas no eran nada mas ni nada menos que Margo y Edith.

La oficial Beckett por su parte intentaba salir de los callejones, pero para su mala suerte, al doblar en una esquina se topo con uno de esos "Policias" el cual le disparo, cosa que la mato...

Devuelta al presente, Agnes mientras tenia esa pesadilla o mejor dicho recuerdo, no dejaba de retorcerse en su cama mientras sentia un intenso dolor en todo su cuerpo.

Hasta que el dolor se volvio insoportable y desperto emitiendo un sonoro grito...

A la mañana siguiente en el Penthouse los Peabody desayunaban ya que era dia de escuela.

"Porque desayunan sin mi?" pregunto una voz conocida

Henry, Jessica, Sherman, Margo, Edith, Delores y los cachorros voltearon, no podian creer lo que estaban viendo.

Los Peabody estaban viendo a Agnes, si su hija menor Agnes, pero ya no parecia la misma de antes, Agnes ahora lucia completamente diferente, tenia el fisico de una jovencita de 15 años, estaba delgada, muy alta, su piel era mas palida, casi blanca, estaba vestida con su uniforme pero en negro, tenia su cabello atado en una coleta de caballo, pero lo mas extraño era que el iris de sus ojos ya no eran marrones, si no que eran rojos, rojos como la sangre.

"A... Agnes? eres tu?" pregunto Sherman tartamudeando

"Porque de repente todos se me quedan viendo tan raro?" pregunto Agnes

"Porque... ayer fuiste mordida por murcielagos... y hoy estas como si nada y hasta pareces mayor de nosotros" respondio Margo sin poder salir de su asombro

"Yo lo unico que se es que esta mañana amaneci de maravilla y pedi a los de la LAV que me regresaran al penthouse" respondio Agnes

"Pro que no te has visto en un espejo?" pregunto Jessica "Luces como si tuvieras 15 años"

Jessica saco su espejo de mano y se lo puso frete a su hija ya no tan menor.

"Ah caray, luzco mejor que antes! me veo mas bonita" opino Agnes contemplandose la cara y el fisico que ahora tenia

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" opino Henry

"Yo tambien" respondio Peabody segundo "Esos ojos rojos que tiene no son buena señal"

Momentos despues Henry y Jessica dejaban a sus hijos en la escuela.

"Hola Sherman" lo saludo Birgit

"Hola Birgit" respondio Sherman

"Porque tienes esa cara? no me digas que algo malo le paso a Agnes" respondio Birgit

"No, al contraio, mi hermana menor dejo de ser la menor y de una noche a otra paso de tener 10 años a tener 15" respondio Sherman volteando hacia Agnes quien ahora traia lentes oscuros y hablaba con Helena y con Kristy

"Madre santa! eso no es normal!" exclamo Birgit

"Creo que algo tenian esos murcielagos que la mordieron" respondio Sherman

"Tu crees?" pregunto Birgit

"Si, y presiento que esto no terminara bien" respondio Sherman "Debe haber una forma de revertir eso"

"Preguntale a Ellinor esta tarde, ella podria explicarlo bien" sugirio Birgit, y te recomiendo que lleves a Agnes, ella tambien debe saber porque crecio 5 años en las utlimas 24 horas"

"Quien crecio 5 años en las ultimas 24 horas?" pregunto Riley llegando junto con Penny

"Ah, Penny, Riley, que bueno que estan aqui!" exclamo Sherman abrazando a sus 2 novias rubias.

"Porque? que sucede?" pregunto Riley

"Si, porque tanto misterio?" pregunto Penny

"Miren a Agnes" respondio Sherman

"Yo no veo a Agnes, solo veo a una chica de cabello negro y ojos rojos y muy atractiva, ufff, ire a hablar con ella" respondio Riley

"No tan rapido Riley" la detuvo Birgit

"Esa chica que mencionas es mi hermana menor" respondio Sherman

"Esa es Agnes?!" preguntaron Penny y Riley

"Si ya se que no parece!" exclamo Sherman

"Es normal que haya crecido 5 años en solo unas horas? y no se supone que despertaría hasta mañana?" pregunto Penny

"Si, esto es como los videos de Dross que a veces ve Edith por las noches" Respondio Sherman "Pero hoy en la tarde llevare a Agnes con Ellinor para ver si le encuentra una explicacion a esto"

"Probablemente quieras terminar conmigo despues de decir esto, pero tu hermana se volvio atractiva" opino Riley

Mas tarde en clases, en el grupo donde estaban Agnes, Helena y Kristy, algunos de los comañeros de clase no paraban de ver a Agnes por su rotundo cambio, si bien ella tenia el fisico de una chica de 15, seguia teniendo la mente de una niña de 10 años.

"Maestra, puedo ir al baño?" pregunto Agnes

"Solo no te tardes" respondio la profesora

"No lo hare" respondio Agnes, y de repente desaparecio del salon a gran velocidad

Agnes llego velozmente al baño.

"Apoco acabo de hacer eso?" pregunto Agnes

Y de repente Agnes se movio velozmente hacia el otro extremo del baño.

"Genial, ahora tengo supervelocidad" respondio Agnes mirandose a si misma, pero derepente...

"Auch!, me mordi la lengua, espera un segundo, porque siento mis dientes mas afilados?" pregunto Agnes

Acto seguido Agnes se miro en el espejo y vio que sus colmillos de arriba y abajo estaban mas alargados y mas afilados.

"Wow, mis dientes son mas grandes y mas afilados, genial, asi ya no tendre problemas para masticar filete" respondio Agnes

Agnes hizo sus necesidades para despues regresar velozmente a su salon.

"Como hiciste eso?" pregunto la maestra

"Como hice que?" pregunto Agnes haciendose la que no entiende

"Olvidalo, regresa a tu asiento" respondio la profesora

Agnes regreso a su lugar a lado de Helena y Kristy.

Mientras tanto en el salón donde tomaban clases Margo y Antonio…

"En serio Agnes regreso al pent-house?" pregunto Avory, la amiga de Margo

"Si, no parecía ella, no sé cómo es que en 24 horas paso de tener 10 años a tener 15" respondió Margo

"Si, ni yo, cuando me lo conto pensé que estaba mintiendo, pero cuando la vi frente a mí, me horroricé, esos ojos rojos fue lo más extraño para mi" opino Antonio

De vuelta al salón de Agnes…

La pelinegra estaba concentrada en la clase, sin embargo, un chico al fondo, tenía en la mano una bola de papel, y la lanzo, pero de repente los reflejos de Agnes se activaron y atrapo la bola de papel cuando estaba a poco de darle en la cabeza.

El resto de niños de niñas se sorprendieron ante esa reacción, incluso Agnes estaba sorprendida, y antes de que su profesora sospechara y pensara que Agnes iba a lanzar la bola de papel a su compañero de atrás, Agnes se sentó en su lugar.

A la hora del almuerzo los chicos estaban en la cafetería en una de las mesas.

"Rayos, tu hermana menor ya tiene mejor físico que yo" opino Zita

"Y porque de repente te preocupas por eso hermana?" pregunto Antonio

"Por nada Antonio" respondió Zita

A lado de ellos, Ellinor quien le había sacado una muestra de sangre a Agnes, la estaba analizando en su computadora y microscopio.

"Esto es increíble!" opino Ellinor mirando atentamente en su microscopio

"Que descubriste?" preguntaron Margo, Sherman y Birgit

"Cuando la mordieron esos murciélagos, le dejaron restos de su ADN, ese ADN se fusiono con el de Agnes y por eso pudo recuperarse, ¿han notado algún efecto secundario?" pregunto Ellinor

"La sabionda me dijo Que Agnes fue al baño velozmente, y que atrapo una bola de papel que alguien de atrás le lanzo" explicó Andy

"Velocidad y reflejos sobrehumanos es lo que ahora tiene" respondió Ellinor

"Los reflejos sobrehumanos son algo así como punzadas?" pregunto Edith

"Casi, es algo así como un sexto sentido que le permite percibir cualquier tipo de peligro inminente" explico Ellinor

"Ok, debo reconocer que esas habilidades son geniales, sin embargo, no entiendo cómo es que en una noche Agnes cambio de tener 10 años a tener 15" opino Sherman

"Cuando el ADN se mezcló con el de Agnes, su cuerpo necesitaba adaptarse a esos efectos secundarios que sufriría, por eso de desarrollo tan rápido" explico Ellinor

"Y… hay alguna cura? ¿Para revertir ese efecto de las mordidas de los murciélagos?" pregunto Margo

"Por el momento lo desconozco, le preguntare a mi profesor que es Bioquimico" respondió Ellinor "Solo avísenme si notan otro efecto secundario"

"Eso haremos" respondió Sherman

Esa misma tarde en el Penthouse, Agnes salía de bañarse, sin embargo, al verse en el espejo se percató de que su nariz era más chata y tenía unas ligeras ojeras oscuras.

"Que extraño" respondió Agnes pero al final decidió no darle importancia.

Mas adentrada la noche, todos dormían profundamente, sin embargo, Agnes no podía dormir, pero no más extraño era que cuando abrió los ojos, a pesar de que las luces estaban apagadas, ella pudo ver a la perfección en la oscuridad.

Agnes salió de la habitación y fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, pero al buscar en el refrigerador y la alacena, no encontró nada que la pudiera satisfacer, más que unas bananas, por lo que Agnes las agarro, las llevo a su habitación y las devoro, no sin antes pelarlas.

Unos días después Ed, Ken, Kristy y Angelita eran llevados por Angelita a una casa lujosa, se detuvieron en la reja de entrada principal.

"Si diga?" preguntó el guardia de seguridad en la pantalla

"Soy un conocido" respondió Ed asomándose por la ventana

"Los invitados deben tener una…" intento decir el guardia

Pero en eso una mujer de estatura muy corta, cabello negro peinado de hongo, ojos marrones, narizona y lentes circulares apareció en la pantalla golpeando al guardia de seguridad.

"A un lado Ralph! ¡Revisa la cerca eléctrica o algo! ¿Qué hay quien es que quiere?" pregunto la mujer quien tenía voz nasal

Ed se asomó por la ventana y vio a la mujer.

"Hola Edna" respondió Ed

"¡Ay pero que flaco estas, entren ya!" respondió Edna Moda abriéndoles la casa

Momentos después Ed, Ken, Kristy y Angelita estaban en la sala de la casa hablando con Edna Moda

"Así que… quieren que les haga trajes con poder? Normalmente los trajes que yo hago son para habilidades que los héroes ya tienen" respondió Edna Moda "¡Yo solo hago trajes para dioses! No para unos niños que quieren ser heroes"

"Por favor Edna, nosotros también queremos salvar al mundo con nuestros amigos" respondio Kristy "Mis 2 primos si pueden, ¿Por qué nosotros no? Puede hacer nuestros trajes? ¿Puede? ¿Puede? ¿puede?"

"Está bien, ¿qué es lo que quieren?" pregunto Edna Moda "Y espero que no tengan capas sus trajes, recuérdenlo por el resto de sus vidas, ¡Sin capas!" exclamo Edna Moda

Ed entrego un cuaderno con bocetos de los trajes con las habilidades que tendría cada traje.

"Vamos a ver, un traje para encogerse y agrandarse para el niño, un traje con alas mecánicas para la pecosa, un traje para encogerse y volar para la chica, un traje para trepar por las paredes para el chico… ¡está bien! Hare sus trajes, denme el cuaderno y vuelvan en una semana y tendre sus trajes listos" respondio Edna Moda

"Nos has salvado estamos agradecidos!" exclamaron los chicos abrazando y cargando a Edna Moda

"Si si de nada!" respondio Edna Moda para después darles periodicazos a los chicos para que la soltaran.

Unos días después en el Penthouse todos dormían tranquilamente, sin embargo, Agnes no podía dormir, así que se vistió con una chamarra azul oscuro, abrió la ventana de su cuarto y salto.

Después de saltar, Agnes empezó a planear por los aires, habilidad que había descubierto días atrás.

Al cabo de un rato, Agnes aterrizo en el suelo de la calle y comenzó a caminar a ver si podía encontrar algo para comprar y comer.

Sin embargo, cuando llego a un callejón vio como a una joven mujer la estaban asaltando y golpeando.

"Oye tú! ¿Con que te gusta golpear a las mujeres?" pregunto Agnes entrando al callejón.

"Tú no te metas niña si no quieres terminar igual!" respondió el ladrón

Agnes con un salto, se abalanzo sobre el lado y con sus colmillos lo mordió del cuello y le empezó a chupar la sangre, si bien era desagradable al inicio, la sangre empezó a tomar un buen sabor para Agnes.

La mujer solo veía horrorizada la escena.

Agnes volteo lentamente hacia la mujer, su rostro ahora tenía una apariencia similar a las de un murciélago y sus ojos eran 100% rojos, mientras quede su boca salía la sangre del ladrón.

"Huya señora, ¡váyase de aquí! ¡Yo me encargo de el!" exclamo Agnes

La mujer salió corriendo despavorida de ahí.

Agnes por su parte seguía devorando la sangre del ladrón, hasta que después de un rato termino.

En ese momento el rostro de Agnes volvio a la normalidad, ella reacciono de lo que había hecho, por lo que salió corriendo y regreso de un brinco al Penthouse.

"Porque hice eso? ¿Porque le chupe la sangre a ese hombre?" pregunto Agnes a si misma

El sentimiento de culpa que sentía Agnes por haber hecho algo tan vil y cruel era muy grande.

"Pero… lo que hice no fue tan malo verdad? O sea, mate a ese hombre, le chupe la sangre, pero fue porque estaba asaltando a esa mujer, O sea lo que hice estuvo mal y a la vez bien ¿no? Y su sangre sabía bien, no sé porque, pero quiero más, quiero más sangre, no, no puedo hacer eso, soy una niña buena, necesito pensar, pero para pensar mejor, mejor me espero hasta mañana, si eso hare… pero primero tengo que deshacerme de mi chamarra que me delata y limpiarme, a ver como se quitaba la sangre de la ropa según mi abuela Janet… ya me acorde, agua carbonatada con limón, eso funcionara" respondio Agnes

**CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN, LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO CON ESTE CAPITULO, ¿COMO VEN QUE AGNES SE CONVIRTIÓ EN UNA ESPECIA DE VAMPIRA? CREEN QUE DURE MUCHO EN ESE ESTADO? LO SABRAN PROXIMAMENTE.**

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	22. Chapter 22

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR OTRAVEZ EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO COMO LES MENCIONE REGRESE A LA UNIVERSIDAD, ASI QUE TENGANME PACIENCIA. **

**Y COMO NO HAY COMENTARIOS QUE RESPONDER AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capítulo 22: El secreto de Agnes

Con el pasar de los días, Agnes Gru Wilde Peabody se había vuelo una especie de Anti heroína, durante el día iba a la escuela y realizaba sus misiones con La Fuerza del Tiempo, y en las noches a escondidas de sus padre y hermanos, salía a las calles a atrapar criminales y chuparles la sangre, ya que había hecho un pacto consigo misma de no chuparle la sangre a gente buena, o a su familia o amigos.

No solo eso, también había descubierto más habilidades sobrehumanas, como la super fuerza, resistencia, regeneración y la más importante, la eco localización.

También el sol digamos que la había hecho ligeramente sensible a la luz, por lo que procuraba usar ropa oscura y un gorro como el de su hermana Edith, pero en azul para protegerse.

La Fuerza del Tiempo se encontraba en Praga debido a que había aparecido un monstruo gigante hecho de lava y metal, y que conforme tocaba algún metal, este lo absorvia y se hacia mas grande y mas poderoso.

"Hay que acabar con este!" gritaba Birgit incorporandose

Sherman con los propulsores de su traje volo y le disparo hacia el monstruo, pero no funcionaba.

Entre Andy y Birgit lanzaron potentes rafagas congelantes para enfriar al monstruo, hasta que lo congelaron, pero no sabian cuando duraria ese efecto.

Por lo que Helena tuvo que con su telequinesis crear algo asi como una especie de capo de fuerza junto con Riley en el interior de la criatura y expandirla con todas sus fuerzas hasta que la criatura exploto.

Debido a la explosion, los chicos salieron volando.

Afortunadamente Agnes con su poder de supervelocidad alcanzo a agarrar a los chicos antes de que se estrellaran.

"Eso estuvo cerca, gracias Agnes" respondio Sherman incorporandose

"Desde que obtuviste esos poderes gracias a los murcielagos has sido de mejor ayuda" opino Riley

"Tu crees?" pregunto Agnes

"Si, te envidio, tienes mejor cuerpo que yo" opino Zita

Agnes no entendi a que se referia.

"Que me habra querido decir?" penso Agnes pues seguia siendo un tanto inocente.

Momentos despues en casa de los Arendelle, Jessica habla con su amiga de la infancia repecto a lo raro que habia empezado a comportarse Agnes en los ultimos dias.

"No crees que desde que Agnes fue mordida por los murcielagos se ha comportado un poco extraña?" pregunto Jessica

"A que te refieres?" pregunto Anna

"No lo se, entiendo lo que tu hija Ellinor nos explico a Henry y a mi de que el ADN evoluciono el cuerpo de Agnes, pero como que algo no me convence" respondio Jessica

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Anna

"No lo se amiga, no lo se, desde que la vi transformada... por asi decirlo... empece a sentir algo raro, incluso los dias siguientes empezo a oler raro, como a metal oxidado" respondio Jessica

"Seguramente son sus cambios hormonales, recuerda que cambio en edad drasticamente, pero si no estas segura, le dire a mi hija Ellinor para que la analice" respondio Anna

"Gracias Anna, eres la mejor" respondio Jessica

"Por algo hemos sido amigas desde que teniamos 8" respondio Anna

"Que tiempos aquellos te acuerdas?" respondio Jessica

"Si, me acuerdo" respondio Anna

Esa misma noche Sherman veia telenovelas mexicanas junto con Zita, la hermana de Antonio.

En la telenovela, un hombre le pedia matrimonio a una mujer.

_"Alma Agripina, ahora que tu matrimonio con Victor Ignacio ha terminado ¿te quieres casar conmigo?" _pregunta el hombre en la telenovela

_"Tengo que pensarlo Federico Fermin de Jesus" _decia la mujer actuando muy mal

"No te cases con el es un bueno para nada, y ademas es un flojonaso!" exclamo Sherman gritandole al televisor

"Porque le gritas al televisor si no te oyen?" pregunto Zita

"Quien dice que no me oyen?" pregunto Sherman para luego voltear al televisor "No te cases con el es mantenido y ademas un flojonazo, y ser flojo es lo peor que hay en el mundo!"

En ese momento la telenovela acabo y apagaron el televisor.

"Oye Zita, sabes si tu tia ya te mando la receta para los tamales?" pregunto Sherman

"Me la mando hace unas horas, la tengo en mi telefono" respondio Zita

"Que bueno, para que empecemos a buscar los ingredientes, esta vez me voy a hacer el valiente con los tamales verdes, ¿como le llaman cuando los meten en un pan?" pregunto Sherman

"Normalmente lo llamariamos "Torta de Tamal" aunque otros prefieren decirle "Guajolota"" explico Zita

"Me quedo mas con el primer nombre, suena mas normal para mi, solo espero que a Penny y a Riley les gusten" respondio Sherman

"No solo a ellas, a los demas, y si, tambien me refiero a Birgit y a las primas y hermana de Andy" respondio Zita

"De verdad aun cuando el picante y yo no nos llevamos bien, debo reconocer que la comida mexicana es la mejor, no por nada ocupa el puesto numero 8 de mejores comidas del mundo" respondio Sherman

"Al menos reconoces que te gusta" respondio Zita

"La comida es lo que me gusta, lo que casi no me gusta es el picante, todavia sigo traumado con lo que me hizo tu hermano con ese brebaje de "El levanta muertos"" respondio Sherman

Al dia siguiente, Ed, Angelita, Ken y Kristy iban a recoger sus trajes con Edna Moda.

Los chicos iban en el auto mientras Angelita conducia nuevamente.

Una vez que habian llegado, Edna Moda los recibio.

"Gracias por habernos hecho esos trajes" respondio Ed

"Si, si, yo siempre veo por los demas cuando de trajes se trata, y eso que no los hice por un lago tiempo cuando los superheroes desaparecieron por al menos unos 15 años" respondio Edna Moda

Edna activo un boton en una pared, esta se abrio revelando un cuarto repleto de varios trajes diseñados para otros heroes.

"A ver quien pidio el traje de hormiga?" pregunto Edna Moda

Los chicos retrocedieron dejando a Ed en el frente.

"Ah, es para el niño" respondio Edna Moda sacando un traje rojo con negro con cables y detalles en plateado "Pontelo"

"Eh... pero tengo que quitarme lo que traigo" respondio Ed

"Ah, ya entendi, ustedes 3 volteense!" respondio Edna Moda tambien dandose la vuelta "Ya puedes cambiarte, nadie te esta viendo"

"Eh... ok?" respondio Ed

El chico rubio se despojo de su ropa, sin embargo Angelita no pudo evitar la curiosidad y volteo un poco a ver a su novio cambiarse sin que el se diera cuenta.

"Ok, esto si me interesa" penso Angelita

Ed termino de cambiarse y el reto volteo para ver su traje.

"Te ves bien Ed" opino Angelita

"Gracias" respondio Ed

"Espera, creo que necesita estar mas ajustado de atras" respondio Edna Moda

Edna moda ajusto el traje de Ed haciendo que lo tuviera mas apretado.

"Vaya Ed, ese traje... como que favorece del todo" opino Kristy

"De que hablas Kristy, ese trasero se le ve muy bien" opino Angelita

Ed por su parte no pudo evitar sonrojarse como un tomate por el comentario de su novia.

"Ahora pon atencion, ese traje te hace a ti como una hormiga humana, y las hormigas pueden levantar objetos que superen 50 veces su peso. Construyen, cultivan, cooperan entre ellas, el proceso de encogerse es muy volátil. Si uno no se protege con un casco especializado puede afectar la química del cerebro. El traje tiene poder. El hombre controla ese poder. Necesitas ser habilidoso, ágil, y sobre todas las cosas debes ser rápido. Debes poder encogerte y agrandarte en segundos. Para que tu tamaño se adapte a lo que necesites. La energía se comprime al encogerte, y conservas tu fuerza original detrás de un puño microscópico. Eres como una bala. Si pegas con fuerza, puedes matar. Si eres suave, será una caricia, cuando cambies a la modalidad de agrandarte solo cambia la particula roja por una azul. El traje no tiene armas, por lo que creé estos discos. El rojo encoge. El azul agranda" respondio Edna Moda entegandole a Ed unos discos miniatura con luces azules y rojas "Y otra cosa muy importante, el regulador en tu cinturon, jamas y escuchame bien, jamas manipules el regulador, Si ese regulador falla puedes volverte subatómico"

"¿Eso qué significa?" pregunto Ed

"Significa que entrarías en un campo cuántico" respondio Edna Moda

"¿Y eso qué significa?" pregunto Ed sin entender

"Que entrarías en una realidad donde los conceptos de tiempo y espacio se vuelven irrelevantes y te encogerías durante toda la eternidad. Perderías todo lo que conoces y amas para siempre" explico Edna Moda haciendo una voz siniestra

"Eh... ok?" respondio Ed

"Lo mismo va para ti Angelita" respondio Edna Moda

"Si, yo si entendi mejor todo" respondio Angelita

"Aun asi pruebate tu traje" respondio Edna moda lanzandole su traje

Al igual que con Ed, todos se voltearon cuando Angelita se estaba cambiando, aunque Ed tampoco pudo evitar voltear ligeramente para ver a su novia cambiarse.

Angelita termino de cambiarse, su traje era negro con amarillo.

Edna moda le explico la ciencia de su traje, era la misma que la del traje de Ed, solo que el traje de Angelita tenia alas para volar a grandes velocidades, pero esas alas solo se activaban cuando ella se encongiera.

Los trajes de Ken y Kristy eran diferentes. El traje de Ken era marron con negro y con la habilidad de adherirse a cualquier superficie.

Mientras que el traje de Kristy era anaranjado, con un diseño similar al de su prima Helena pero tenia alas mecanicas que le permitian volar y planear.

Despues de que les explicaran como funcionaban sus trajes, los chicos agradecieron y se fueron.

"Les parece si probamos los trajes mañana y les decimios a la Fuerza del Tiempo que queremos unirnos a su equipo?" pregunto Ken

"Si, pero sin que nuestros padres lo sepan, porfavor, les daria un ataque si se enteran que tenemos trajes" respondio Ed

"Y pensar que el de Ken es el mas inofensivo de todos" rio Kristy

Esa misma noche en casa de los Arendelle, Kristy guardaba su traje, si bien ella, Ken, Ed y Angelita tenían planeado decirle a la Fuerza de Tiempo sobre sus trajes para integrarse al equipo, Kristy tenía otros planes, los cuales eran esperar a que todos estuvieran dormidos para salir a probar su traje volador.

Momentos después todos cenaban en el comedor principal.

"Les fue bien el día de hoy? Me entere que estuvieron en Praga combatiendo contra un monstruo de lava" respondió Elsa

"Nos fue bien mamá, ese loco de lava si que dio buena pelea, incluso invente una frase, cada vez que peleemos con alguien e intente golpearnos y falle 3 veces yo digo "Ah ah ah, ¡Tres strikes y es out!"" explico Andy

"Si, hasta le dio permiso al resto del equipo de usar esa frase si les pasa lo mismo" agrego Birgit

"Y a ti como te fue mamá?" pregunto Andy

"Me fue bien en mi tienda de los vestidos, la ideas que tenía Kara para nuevos diseños de vestidos la verdad han funcionado" respondió Elsa

"Aun la extrañas verdad?" pregunto Andy

"Si, aun la extraño, y tengo su cuadro ahí en el aparador, lo bueno es que mamá me enseñó a seguir adelante" respondió Elsa

"Y si es cierto que tu amiga nueva Honeymaren a veces te ayuda con la tienda?" pregunto Anna con curiosidad

"Ella no me ayuda, ella está muy ocupada en su trabajo como enfermera, de hecho, anoche me mensajeo diciendo que tendría que salir de la ciudad un par de semanas" explico Elsa

"Asuntos de trabajo me imagino" supuso Anna

"Algo así me dijo" respondió Elsa "Ahora trabajo sola en la tienda de vestidos, y estoy buscando a alguien que me ayude"

"Yo podría ayudarte" sugirió Anna

"No Anna, tú y Kristoff deben seguir trabajando en la LAV, voy a buscar un ayudante" respondió Elsa

"Porque no le pides ayuda a mi amiga Penny? Ella me conto que quiere estudiar diseño de modas" sugirió Birgit

"Talvez, pero ella está en la escuela, y no tiene edad todavía para trabajar, sin embargo, le puedo empezar a enseñar sobre eso" respondió Elsa

"Y tu que cuentas Kristy?, haz salido bastante las últimas semanas" opino Kristoff

"Si, me he juntado mucho con los amigos de Andy y con la novia de Ed" explico Kristy

"Angelita?" pregunto Liv

"Si, me agradan, y me llevo muy bien con ella" respondió Kristy

"Qué raro, ellos casi no me han contado mucho" respondió Andy

"A propósito Andy, Ed y Angelita quieren hablar de algo con Sherman" respondió Kristy

"Le avisare al rato a ver que me responde, ¿no te dijeron de que quieren hablar con él?" Pregunto Andy

"No exactamente, solo me dijo que quieren hablar con el" respondió Kristy

"Le Diré, probablemente ahorita está viendo telenovelas mexicanas con la hermana de Antonio, así que le avisare al rato" respondió Andy

"No puedo creer que Sherman vea telenovelas mexicanas" opino Helena

"No lo culpes, le gustan" respondió Birgit

Mas adentrada la noche mientras todos dormían, Kristy se levantó de la cama, pero compartía cuarto con su hermana mayor Ellinor, tenía que tener cuidado de no despertarla.

Kristy con mucho cuidado salió de su curto junto con su traje que estaba en su mochila y tomo camino al techo de su casa.

Una vez ahí se quitó su pijama y se puso una playera negra con naranja y un pantalón negro y sus tenis.

Después de vestirse, se abrocho su traje de vuelo que era similar a una mochila con pechera, y también tenía unas gafas especiales para ver al momento de volar.

Una vez que Kristy ya tenía su traje listo, se acercó al borde del techo, era una alta caída, asi que si tenía oportunidad.

La cobriza retrocedió hasta donde podía, respiro profundo, cerro los cojos, se echó a correr hacia el frente, abrió sus alas, encendió sus propulsores y salto.

"Kristy!" exclamo Ellinor quien la había seguido

En ese momento Kristy apareció volando con sus alas mecánicas.

"Esto esta increíble!" exclamo Kristy

"¡¿Estas volando?!" pregunto Ellinor

"Elli? ¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto Kristy

"Oi que te despertaste, así que te seguí" explico Ellinor "Que haces aquí arriba? ¿Y de dónde sacaste ese traje?"

Kristy aterrizo sobre el techo, apago sus propulsores y sus alas mecánicas.

"Te lo explico Elli, siéntate" respondio Kristy

Ellinor se sento y a lado se sento Kristy.

"Hace algunos días, Ed y Angelita propusieron unirse a la Fuerza del Tiempo, Ken y yo también quisimos unirnos, pero supusimos que probablemente no nos aceptarían por el simple hecho de no tener poderes, asi que mandamos a hacer nuestros trajes" explico Kristy

"Ok eso me quedo claro, ¿pero porque quieren unirse?" pregunto Ellinor

"Tanto Ed y Angelita como yo quisimos unirnos porque no se vale que Andy, Birgit y Helena puedan salvar al mundo y nosotros no, nosotros también queremos hacer el bien, por eso mandamos a hacer nuestros trajes, de hecho, yo vine aquí arriba para probar el mío" explico Kristy "Por favor, no les digas a nuestros padres todavía de esto todavía"

"No diré nada... solo si me llevas a volar contigo, y tú se los tendrás que decir" respondió Ellinor

"Ay gracias Elli!" exclamo Kristy abrazando a su hermana mayor

Momentos después Ellinor estaba agarrada por detrás de Kristy.

"Estas listas para esto hermana?" pregunto Kristy

"Definitivamente no" respondió Ellinor con algo de nerviosismo

"3! 2! 1!" exclamo Kristy echándose a correr

Kristy y Ellinor saltaron del techo y empezaron a volar por la ciudad de Nueva York.

"Estoy volando! Estoy volando!" exclamo Ellinor

"No volamos, solo caemos con estilo" respondió Kristy

"Al infinito y más allá!" exclamo Ellinor

Ellinor y Kristy volaron un rato, sin embargo, alcanzaron a ver en una calle que un ladrón era perseguido por una chica.

El ladron corrió hasta que llego a un callejón en conde la chica lo atapo, ella lo estrello contra un vidrio y lo mordió para chuparle la sangre, Kristy y Ellinor con cuidado se acercaron, y en el reflejo de uno de los vidrios rotos, vieron una cara muy familiar.

"Agnes?" preguntaron Kristy y Ellinor

Agnes al oír su nombre volteo hacia arriba pero no había nada.

Kristy y Ellinor regresaban a su casa volando intentando procesar porque Agnes estaba asi.

"Necesito saber porque Agnes estaba así" decía Kristy

"Hace algunos días Agnes fue atacada por murciélagos, 2 de ellos la mordieron y el ADN que quedaba se fusiono con el de Agnes, dándole ciertas habilidades, pero no pensé que la convertiría en una vampira" opino Ellinor

"Seria mas bien un seudo-vampiro, porque la he visto comer ajo, exponerse al sol y agarrar cosas de plata sin que algo le pase" respondio Kristy

"Tengo que buscar una cura para eso, Agnes no puede andarle chupando la sangre a todo el mundo" opino Ellinor

"Según me fije ahí, ese hombre era un criminal, asi que creo que nada mas le chupa la sangre a los malos y a los criminales" explico Kristy

"Que bueno que todavía tengo una muestra para ver como revertir los efectos" respondio Ellinor

"Deberia decirle a Helena también?" pregunto Kristy

"No, al menos hasta que encuentre la cura" respondio Ellinor

"Ni siquiera a Sherman y a sus 2 hermanas?" pregunto Kristy

"Ellos si, pero diselos solo si Agnes no esta cerca y si no puedes, se los dire yo" respondio Ellinor

Al dia siguiente en la escuela Kristy junto con Helena esperaban en la entrada a los chicos.

"Ahora que te pasa?" pregunto Helena

"Eh... nada, no me pasa nada" respondio Kristy

"Has actuado muy extraño desde esta mañana" opino Helena

"Yo? claro que no! porque dices eso?" pregunto Kristy nerviosamente.

En ese momento llego el auto de los Peabody, sin embargo estaban cantando cierta cancion.

_Bad boys, bad boys_

_Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do_

_When we come for you_

_Bad boys, bad boys_

_Whatcha gonna do, whatcha gonna do_

_When we come for you_

_When you were eight_

_And you had bad traits_

_You go to school_

_And learn the golden rule_

Sherman junto con sus hermanas bajaron del auto de sus padres y se despidieron de ellos.

"Hola chicas!" exclamo Margo

"Hola Margo" respondieron Kristy y Helena a coro

"Hola chicas" respondio Agnes acercandose

"Hola Agnes" respondio Helena

Kristy saludo nerviosamente. Momentos despus mientras iban camino al salon, Sherman se topo con Andy.

"Hola Sherman"

"Hola Andy"

"Oye, mi prima Kristy me dijo que mi amigo Ed quiere hablar contigo" respondio Andy

"Porque Ed quiere hablar conmigo?" pregunto Sherman

"No lo se, solo me dijo que quiere hablar contigo" respondio Andy

"Porque no vienen a mi casa hoy despues de clases y ahi me lo dicen?" sugirio Sherman

"Es buena la idea" respondio Andy pero en ese momento volvio a oir esa voz de sirena

Horas mas tarde durante una clase...

"Miss Paddington puedo ir al baño?" pregunto Sherman

"Claro Sherman pero no tardes" respondio la profesora

Sherman rapidamente salio del salon y corrio directo al baño.

Despues de haber hecho sus necesidades Sherman se lavo las manos, pero cuando salio del baño se topo con cierta rubia en la puerta.

"Ellinor? que haces aqui?" pregunto Sherman

La rubia Bjorman empujo al pelirrojo al baño y lo metio a uno de los cubiculos.

"Se puede saber que haces?" pregunto Sherman

"Sherman, escuchame con atencion y no sobreactues" respondio Ellinor

"Pero de que estas hablando?" pregunto Sherman desconcertado

"Es sobre tu hermana Agnes, creo que ella es un vampiro" respondio Ellinor

"Que?" pregunto Sherman incredulo

"Al parecer es otro de los efectos secundarios de la mordida de los murcielagos, una gran necesidad de consumir sangre" Explico Ellinor

"Porque insinuas que mi hermana menor es una vampira? si ella come ajo, se expone al sol y utiliza la vajilla de plata de mi mamá sin que le pase algo"

"Porque... las habilidades que tiene ahora, su fisico, sus ojos rojos, son las mismas que las de un vampiro y ademas anoche mi hermana y yo la vimos chuparle la sangre a un ladron en un callejon, al parecer ella sale por las noches ha chuparles la sangre a los criminales" explico Ellinor

"Que dices? como es posible que la vieran si estaban dormidas?" pregunto Sherman

"Es una larga historia" respondio Ellinor

"Y hay alguna cura?" pregunto Sherman

"Eso estoy viendo, voy lo mas rapido que puedo" respondio Ellinor

"Solamente tu, Kristy y yo sabemos esto?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, solo nosotros" respondio Ellinor

"Si es cierto lo que dices, debo decirle a Margo tambien" respondio Sherman

"Pero asegurate que Agnes no este cerca, o probablemente intentara evitar que le quiten eso" respondio Ellinor

Mas tarde los chicosn salian de la escuela, Sherman le habia contado en secreto a Margo todo, ella en un principio no se la creyo, pero despues de ver Agnes tenia una bebida sospechosa color rojo que supuestamente era jugo de betabel, confirmo todo, Agnes se habia vuelto una seudo-vampira.

"Sherman, nesecito hablar contigo" respondio Ed intentandose acercar

"Ahorita no puedo atenderte Ed, tengo algo que hacer" respondio Sherman

Sherman se alejo junto con el resto de los chicos.

"Rayos!" respondio Ed

En ese momento llego Angelita.

"Pudiste hablar con el?" pregunto Angelita

"No, no pude" respondio Ed "Mañana lo intentare nuevamente"

Mas tarde los chicos llegaron al penthouse, puesto que Sherman los habia invitado.

Sin embargo llego un punto en el que Agnes tuvo que ir al baño, ahi fue cuando el pelirrojo aprovecho y les notifico a todos la situacion.

"Agnes es una seudo-vampira?" pregunto Riley

"Sabia que algo andaba mal con ella" opino Jessica

"Tenemos algun plan?" pregunto Birgit

"Ellinor me dijo que todavia conserva algo de la muestra, esta haciendo experimentos con ella para buscar una cura" respondio Sherman

"Mi prima esta haciendo eso?" pregunto Andy

"Ella y Kristy la descubrieron anoche chupandole la sangre a un ladron" respondio Sherman

"Que?!" exclamaron todos

"Cool!" exclamo Edith

"Eso no es cool, esto es mas grave de lo que pense" opino Jessica

"Tenemos que pensar en algo" respondio Helena

"Tengo una idea, cuando Ellinor tenga la cura para la condicion de Agnes, le tenderemos una trampa y le inyectaremos la cura, solo que uno de nosotros tendra que hacerse pasar por algun maleante" respondio Sherman

En ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Antonio.

"Porque presiento que yo sere la carnada?" pregunto Antonio

"Gru sigue pensando que eres un criminal, asi que eres la mejor opcion" opino Margo

"Que paso Margo?" reclamo Antonio "Cuando te he faltado al respeto?"

"Ninguna, pero eres la opcion mas adecuada" respondio Margo

En ese momento un mensaje le llego a Sherman, era Ellinor.

En ese momento se abrio el elevador del penthouse, eran Ellinor, Kristy, junto con Anna, Elsa, Hans, Liv, Kristoff, Gru y Lucy.

"Que Agnes se volvio una seudo-vampira?" pregunto Gru histericamente

"Fueron los murcielagos que la mordieron, no tuvimos nada que ver" respondio Jessica

"Tenemos la cura" respondio Ellinor sacando un tubo de ensayo con liquido verde fosforecente

"Que rapido, y que es?" pregunto Margo

"Veneno de araña" respondio Ellinor

"Que? no no no no no dejare que mates a mi hermana" respondio Sherman

"Es la unica manera, ya lo decifre, el veneno de la araña revierte los efectos de la mordida de los murcielagos, la regresara a la normalidad" explico Ellinor

"Estas segura, porque existe la posibilidad de que la deje peor" respondio Sherman

"Mira, esta es la muestra de sangre antes de darle el veneno, y esta es la fotos despues de darle el veneno, es la unica salida" respondio Ellinor mostrando todo en un I Pad

En ese momento salio Agnes del baño y le extraño ver a los otros.

"Porque estan todos aqui? ni no es que me moleste" respondio Agnes

"Eh... vinimos a comer tambien" se justifico Lucy con una risa nerviosa

"Finge demencia" le dijo Gru entre Dientes

Esa misma noche todos se "habian" ido, asi que Agnes pensando que sus hermanos y padres estaban dormidos, se levanto de la cama y se vistio.

Una vez que Agnes se vistio, se puso sus audifonos, salto por la ventana.

"Musica de atraco!" exclamo Agnes

Agnes encendio la musica de su telefono y empezo a cantar mientras descendia del penthouse planeando.

_Your blood is mine_

_Gonna tell you right_

_Just show your face_

_In broad daylight_

_I'm telling you_

_On how I feel_

_Gonna hurt your mind_

_Don't shoot to kill_

_Come on_

_Come on_

_Lay it on me_

_All right_

_I'm giving you_

_On count of three_

_To show your stuff_

_Or let it go_

_I'm telling you_

_Just watch your mouth_

_I know your game_

_What you're about_

_Well they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_But my friend you have seen nothin'_

_Just wait 'til I get through_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

Mientras tanto desde abajo los chicos veian la escena.

"Que horror, Agnes ya se volvió como ese demente de Balthazar Bratt que nos capturo hace algunos años, tenía gustos muy retros" opino Margo

"Yo supe de otro villano que era un alienígena y con cabeza azul y que tenía un secuaz que era una piraña mutante en un cuerpo robotico" respondio Sherman

_The word is out_

_You're doin' wrong_

_Gonna lock you up_

_Before too long_

_Your lyin' eyes_

_Gonna tell you right_

_So listen up_

_Don't make a fight_

_Your talk is cheap_

_You're not a man_

_You're throwin' stones_

_To hide your hands_

_But they say the sky's the limit_

_And to me that's really true_

_And my friends you have seen nothin'_

_Just wait 'til I get through_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

"Tengo el raro presentimiento de ese Baltazar Bratt ya se murio y la poseyo" opino Gru

"Tu crees?" pregunto Lucy

_We can change the world tomorrow_

_This could be a better place_

_If you don't like what I'm sayin'_

_Then won't you slap my face_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

_Because I'm bad, I'm bad come on_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_You know I'm bad, I'm bad come on, you know_

_And the whole world has to_

_Answer right now_

_Just to tell you once again_

_Who's bad_

_Who's bad?_

Agnes aterrizo en la calle y comenzó a caminar.

Los chicos la seguian entre las sombras, hasta que llego el momento en donde Antonio se tenia que hacer pasar por un ladro, asi que vestido con una capucha negra fingio que asaltaba a Liv y se echo a correr.

Agnes al ver eso, sus ojos se volvieron rojos y comenzo a perseguir a Antonio hasta que lo alcanzo, y cuando estaba a punto de morderlo, una flecha impacto en su brazo, esto la hizo enfurecer, era Helena quien le habia disparado.

Asi que comenzo a perseguirla.

"Oigan! tenemos un problema!" gritaba Helena

Sherman aparecio desde arriba y atrapo a Agnes, ambos empezaron a forcejear, ahi fue cuando Birgit y Andy llegaron y la encerraron de los pies en bloques de hielo.

Agnes estaba aprisionada en el hielo ya hacia todo lo posible por liberarse, ahi fue cuando llego Lucy y la electrocuto con su paralizador labial.

Ese electrochoque debilito un poco a Agnes, ahi fue donde Ellinor llego y le inyecto el veneno de la araña, al cabo de unos segundos el veneno empezo a surtir efecto, la piel volvio a su tono normal, y la estatura empezo a reducirse.

La Agnes de siempre estaba devuelta

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	23. Chapter 23

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR OTRAVEZ EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD COMO QUE ME QUIERE VENCER, A PARTE NO TENGO LA SUFIUCIENTE INSPIRACION.**

**A PROPOSITO, LAS CANCIONES QUE APARECIERON EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR SON "BAD" DE MICHAEL JACKSON, CANCION QUE APARECION EN "MI VILLANO FAVORITO 3" Y "MEGAMENTE" Y LA OTRA ES "BAD BOYS" QUE APARECE EN LASERIE DE PELICULAS CON LOS MISMOS NOMBRES, NO UTILIZO LAS CANCIONES CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTAN Y COMO OTRAVEZ NO HAY COMENTRAIOS QUE RESPONDER AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capítulo 23: Misterios Misteriosamente Misteriosos

Elsa no entendia muy bien donde se encontraba primero todo a su alrededor era negro y ella estaba con su cabello suelto y con su vestido de hielo blanco, pero despues el negro a su alrededor desaparecio, Elsa se encontraba en una iglesia donde estaban todos sus conocidos presentes y con todos me refiero a Sherman y toda su familia y con 3 pequeños integrantes nuevos, una niña de 4 años, cabello oscuro y ojos azules y con lentes, y aparte 2 bebés mellizos, una niña y un niño de apenas 1 año, ambos rubios y de ojos azules, Anna, Kristoff y sus 2 hijas, Hans y Liv con todos sus familiares (y con eso me refiero a Hans y a sus padres, sus 12 hermanos mayores y sus respectivas familias, al igual que Liv, sus padres, sus 3 hermanos mayores y sus respectivas familias), Helena, Mildri, Eugene y Rapunzel con su hijo Kurt, Gru, Lucy, el Dr Nefario, la madre de Gru, Los padres de Nick y Lucy, los padres de Judy junto con sus 22 hijos, Penny y sus padres, Riley y sus padres, Carl, Mason, Jill, Abby y Angelita con sus respectivos padres, incluso Pietraseron, El agente Garraza, algunos agentes de la LAV y otras personas mas a quienes no alcanzaba a ver muy bien.

Sin embargo un joven de 21 años, cabello rubio platinado, ojos verdes y vestido con un fino traje de hielo color blanco estaba en el frente de la iglesia junto a un sacerdote.

"Andy?" pregunto Elsa

En ese momento empezo a sonar la marcha nupcial, todos se pusieron de pie, por la entrada de la iglesia entro una joven de 21 años, cabello castaño con un mechon de cabello platinado que le pasaba por la frente, ojos miel, pecosa, mejillas rosas y estaba vestida con un fino y hermoso vestido de hielo blanco de novia acompañado de un velo mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el altar.

"Birgit?" pregunto Elsa

Birgit llego al altar y agarro las manos de Andy.

El sacerdote comenzo a hablar hasta que llegaron a la parte del "acepto".

"Anders Adgar Westerguard de Arendelle, aceptas a Birgit Hattaway como tu esposa? para amarla y respetarla, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" pregunto el sacerdote a Andy

"Acepto" sonrio Andy mirando a Birgit

"Birgit Hattaway, aceptas a Anders Adgar de Arendelle como tu esposo? para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?" pregunto el sacerdote a Birgit

"Acepto" sonrio Birgit mirando a Andy

"Por el poder de dios ahora los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia" dijo el sacerdote a Andy

Andy y Birgit se besaron apasionadamente en los labios y todos en la iglesia aplaudieron de felicidad, incluso los muñecos de nieve y los nevaditos.

Entre la gente aplaudiendo, Elsa diviso a una joven de la misma edad de Andy, cabello rubio platinado y ojos azules acompañada de un joven mayor que ella. lo mas extraño era que la joven parecia una version mas joven de Elsa.

"Pero que caraj...?" pregunto Elsa

Elsa desperto en su habitacion toda agitada por ese bizarro sueño que habia tenido, porque habia soñado con que su hijo Andy se casaba con Birgit?, y quien era esa otra chica que se parecia tanto a ella?.

Habian pasado solo unos dias desde que Agnes regreso a la normalidad y dejo de ser una seudo-vampira, era un dia soleado con ligeras nubes aborregadas, la joven Idun Elizabet estaba teniendo un dia aparentemente normal.

Habia sido el cumpleaños de Vidar, habia sido uno inolvidable por el regalo que su novia Idun le habia dado.

Aun recordaba las mariposas que sintió en el estomago cuando Idun le entrego su regalo, una chaqueta de cuero de color marron y una bufanda de frangas negras y cafe (Se les hace conocida esa vestimenta?).

Y no solo habia sido especial el regalo, si no que Idun y Vidar habian hecho oficial su noviazgo ante sus respectivas familias, si bien los padres de Vidar aceptaron a Idun, la madre de Idun, Auddney, no estaba convencida de que Vidar fuera novio de Idun

Era temprano por la mañana, la joven Idun se levantaba de su cama, entraba al baño, se desvestia y entraba su tina con agua fria.

Una vez que la joven platinada termino de bañarse, salio de la tina, se arreglo el cabello en una trenza francesa y se vistio con una playera de manga larga color azul celeste que decia "Just Let it go", un pantalon negro y sus tenis blancos.

**Nota de Autor: en caso de que no se hayan dado cuenta, aqui la joven Idun tiene la misma vestimenta moderna que usa Elsa en "Wi-fi Ralph".**

La joven Idun bajo a desayunar, pero le extraño ver solo a su tia en la cocina.

"Buenos dias tia Meredith" respondio Idun sentandose en la mesa de la cocina

"Hola Idun" respondió Meredith pasandole el carton de leche y el cereal de malvaviscos.

"Y mamá donde esta?" pregunto Idun sirviendose su cereal

"Tuvo que salir de la ciudad, y volvera esta noche" respondio Meredith

"No te dijo para que?" pregunto Idun comiendo su cereal

"No, salio muy temprano, y dejo esta nota"

En la nota se leia...

_"Idun, Hermana Meredith, tuve que salir temprano de la ciudad, volvere hasta en la noche, no me esperen despiertas"._

"Me pregunto porque mamá habra salido de la casa sin avisar previamente" opino Idun

"Eso es algo que ni yo se sobrinita" opino Meredith mientras lavaba los platos

Idun termino de desayunar, le entrego los platos a su tia, subio a lavarse los dientes, pero mientras lo hacia volvio a escuchar esa voz de sirena.

"Solo eres un ruido en mi interior. Y aunque te oyera y es que no. Perdóname sirena no te voy a escuchar" respondio Idun con la boca llena de pasta de dientes

Mientras tanto abajo Meredith terminaba de lavar los trastes, en ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Meredith se seco las manos y fue a abrir la puerta, era Vidar.

"Hola Señora, se encuentra Idun?" pregunto Vidar

"Ella baja en un minuto, entra" respondio Meredith

Vidar entro a la casa y se sento a esperar a su novia.

"Idun! tu novio ya llego!" le grito Meredith a travez de las escaleras

"En un minuto bajo!" exclamo Idun mientras se ponia su peluca castaña.

Vidar esperaba impaciente en la sala de la casa.

"A donde se supone que iran tu y mi sobrina?" pregunto Meredith con autoridad

"Iremos al cine con unos amigos y luego iremos a comer con mis padres" respondio Vidar

"Solo eso?" pregunto Meredith

"Si, nada mas" respondio Vidar

"Eso espero, hoy estoy a cargo de mi sobria porque su madre tuvo que salir, asi que si me entero que le hiciste algo indecoroso..." amenazo Meredith

"Tranquilícese señora, yo jamas le faltaria al respeto a Idun" respondio Vidar

"Desde que ustedes 2 se volvieron novios, ella no deja de hablar de ti, y no pueden separarse" opino Meredith

"Si, incluso mis padres y mis amigos se llevan mejor con ella" respondio Vidar

En ese momento Idun termino y bajo las escaleras.

"Vidy!" exclamo Idun abalanzandose sobre su novio

"Idy!" exclamo Vidar abrazando a su novia

"Que bueno que llegaras, ya queria verte!" exxclamo Idun

"Y yo a ti" respondio Vidar bajandola

"Tia, Vidar y yo ya nos vamos" respondio Idun

"Pueden irse, y tu jovencito no regreses a mi sobrina tan tarde" advirtio Meredith a Vidar

Idun y Vidar salieron de la casa y tomaron camino al centro comercial en donde sus amigos los estaban esperando.

"Lene! Olin! Dagny! Milla!" exclamo la platinada

"Idun!" exclamaron los chicos

Olin Agnarr era un joven un año menor de Idun, de cabello cobrizo y ojos grises, Lene era una niña de la misma edad de Idun, de cabello rubio y ojos miel, Dagny y Mildred eran unas mellizas y hermanas menores de Lene, Dagny era de cabello castaño y ojos azules, mientras que Mildred era rubia.

**Otra nota de Autor: Los que siguieron el fic de "Copos de Nieve en Invierno" sabran que en realidad la melliza de Dagny se llama en realidad Mildri, pero como en este fic Mildri es el nombre de la madre de Birgit, para no confundirme le cambie el nombre a uno parecido, mientras que Olin es primo de Idun, aqui solo es su amigo pero decidi dejarle el mismo fisico, curiosamente su segundo nombre es Agnarr y no Adgar, justo como el verdadero nombre del papá de Anna y Elsa en Frozen 2.**

"Al fin llegan, porque tardaron tanto?" pregunto Mildred

"Digamos que la tia de Idun me retuvo un rato" respondio Vidar un tanto apenado

"Pero olvidemos eso y mejor vamos al cine" respondio Idun

El grupo de chicos entraron al cine y empezaron a decidir sobre que pelicula ver.

"Estan "A Star is Born" "Venom" "Halloween" y "Escalofrios 2"" respondio Olin "Cual vemos?"

"A star is Born ya la vimos Aline y yo, y nos gusto, aunque a ella le entristecio el final, Escalofrios 2 la vimos y si bien estuvo diverida, odiamos al muñeco de ventrilocuo, Halloween y Venom son las unicas que no hemos visto" respondio Vidar

"Si, desde hace dias he querido ver Venom" agrego Idun

"Yo ya la vi y si esta buena" respondio Olin

"Yo la queria ver, pero a mi mamá y a mi abuela les da horror los dientotes y la lenguota que tiene" opino Dagny

"Entonces vamos a ver Venom y podemos reunirnos mañana otra vez para ver Halloween" respondio Idun

"Me parece buena idea" respondio Vidar

"Si, tambien" respondio Lene

"Chicos ya llegue!" exclamo un chico de la misma edad de Idun, cabello negro y alborotado, ojos marrones y lentes circulares.

"Graham! alfin llegas! porque tardaste?" pregunto Mildred

"Si! porque tardaste tanto?" pregunto Olin

"Mi mamá no queria despedirse de mi" respondio Graham "Que pelicula vamos a ver?"

"Vamos a ver Venom" respondio Idun

"Ah, esa pelicula ya la vi, esta muy buena" respondio Graham

El grupo de chicos compro los boletos y unas palomitas junto con refrescos para poder entrar a ver la pelicula.

Horas más tarde el grupo de amigos salían de ver la película.

"Pues yo no sentí mala la película, estuvo divertida" respondió Lene

"Si me lo preguntan a mí, mi parte favorita fue donde aparece She-Venom" respondió Graham

"Ese momento en donde te das cuenta en que Bane se pasa a Marvel y se vuelve un simbionte alienígena

"Y a ti Idun? ¿Te gusto la película?" pregunto Mildred

"Algo, me empezó a gustar desde que el simbionte empieza a aparecer, aunque si hubo momentos que me incomodaron" respondió Idun

"Adivinare, ¿la escena donde Eddie se mete a la pecera con langostas te incomodo?" pregunto Olin

"Si, esa" respondió Idun para luego voltear y ver que había una figura de gran tamaño de cierto personaje "No puede ser, ¿esa una figura de 10 pulgadas de Galactus el devorador de mundos? ¡La quiero!"

Acto seguido la joven Idun se echó a correr hacia esa tienda donde había visto la figura.

"Quiero esa figura edición limitada de Galactus por favor" pidió Idun al dueño de la tienda.

"Claro jovencita! Son 50 dólares, pero por 20 dólares más podrá llevarse incluida esta figura de su heraldo Silver Surfer" respondió el dueño de la tienda

"Si! ¡También me lo llevo!" respondió Idun

El dueño de la tienda le dio ambas figuras a la chica, ella agradeció y salió de la tienda

"Que rayos te compraste?" pregunto Dagny

"Mi plan inicial era comprarme esta figura de Galctus el devorador de mundos, pero me dijeron que por 20 dólares más podría llevarme la figura de su heraldo Silver Surfer, así que no me pude resistir y compre a los 2" explico Idun cargando con algo de dificultad las 2 figuras "Que bueno que tenía mis ahorros para cómprame las figuras"

Más tarde los chicos llegaron a la casa de Vidar.

"Mamá! ¡Ya llegamos!" exclamo Vidar

"Vidar! ¡Qué bueno que llegan! Llegaron justo a tiempo, la comida ya está lista, así que vayan a lavarse las manos y vengan a la mesa" respondió Shelby, la madre de Vidar

"Yo iré a dejar mis figuras al cuarto de Vidy y ahorita vengo" respondió Idun tomando camino a las escaleras

La joven Idun fue a dejar sus figuras al cuarto de su novio el cual también tenía bastantes figuras, entre ellas, su artículo favorito era una réplica del anillo de Linterna verde.

Después de dejar sus figuras, Idun se quitó su peluca para dejar a la vista su larga cabellera rubia platinada.

La madre y tia de Idun no lo sabían, pero aparte de Vidar y sus padres, sus amigos Olin, Lene, Dagny, Mildred y Graham también sabían de sus poderes congelantes.

Momentos después los chicos bajaron a comer.

"Que tal estuvo su película?" pregunto Shelby

"Estuvo divertida, un poco aburrida del principio, pero después se pone buena" respondió Vidar "Incluso cuando salimos del cine Idun quiso comprarse 2 figuras que le gustaron"

"Si, las vi, oye Vidar, ¿crees que cuando acabemos de comer me puedas prestar su cámara y tu computadora para grabar mi reseña de Venom?" pregunto Idun

"Por supuesto" respondió Vidar

Una vez que acabaron de comer Idun fue al cuarto de su novio, tomo su cámara, se puso su peluca y empezó a grabar su reseña de Venom, al cabo de unos 10 minutos Idun termino de Grabar, paso el video a la computadora de su novio que tenía un programa de edición de Video y un video descargado de su canal, en cierta manera agradeció eso ya que podía incorporar el intro para el video.

Mientras tanto la madre de Idun, Auddney se encontraba en nueva York, más en específico en la tienda de vestidos de Elsa.

"Aquí tiene" respondió Elsa entregándole en una bolsa de papel el vestido que había comprado

"Gracias" respondió Auddney pagando el vestido

"Estoy segura de que a su hija le gustara este vestido" respondió Elsa

"De eso no tengo duda" respondió la señora Auddney para después salir de la tienda

Devuelta con Idun.

Luego de unos 30 minutos Idun termino el video y lo reviso para que no tuviera errores, así que lo empezó a renderizar.

En lo que esperaba a que se renderizara, utilizo el programa Photoshop para crear la miniatura de su video.

Una vez que el video estaba listo, Idun entro a su canal y subió el video junto con la miniatura.

Ya una vez subido Idun salió de su canal y apago la computadora para después ir a la sala a jugar con sus amigos, no sin antes quitarse la peluca.

"Ya acabé" respondió Idun bajando las escaleras

"Ya era hora" respondió Olin

"Que quieren hacer ahora?" pregunto Graham

"Podriamos hacer palomitas y ver una película" sugirió Lene

"Y si hacemos un muñeco?" pregunto Idun

Todos los chicos estuvieron de acuerdo con eso.

Momentos después los chicos movieron las cosas en la sala de la casa.

"Que están haciendo?" pregunto la madre de Vidar

"Vamos a jugar con la magia de Idun, ¿podemos?" preguntaron Dagny y Mildred

"Por supuesto, pero jueguen con cuidado" respondio la madre de Vidar

La Madre de Vidar dejo la sala, ahí fue cuando la diversión para los chicos comenzó.

"Haz la magia! Haz la magia!" exclamaron Dagny y Mildred

La joven Idun creo un gran copo de nieve el cual lanzo al techo, creando una nevada dentro del gran salón, luego con un pisotón congelo el piso.

Durante un buen rato los chicos estuvieron jugando, patinando y haciendo muñecos de nieve.

Entre Graham, Olin y Vidar tenian su guerra de bolas de nieve.

"Jaja! te di!" rio Olin, pero en eso una bola lo tumbo

"Y yo te di a ti!" rio Vidar

Las chicas por otro lado jugaban, las mellizas Dagny y Mildred empezaban a saltar sobre columnas de nieve que Idun iba creando, y por lo tanto, cada uno tenia que ser mas alto.

"Atrápanos Idun!" exclamaron las mellizas a coro mientras iban saltando sobre las columnas cada vez mas y mas altas.

"Esperen! no tan rápido!" exclamo Idun

Y de un momento a otro, Idun se resbalo en el hielo y no alcanzo a crear otra columna para las mellizas quienes cayeron.

"Dagny, Mildred!" exclamo Idun lanzando un rayo congelante para crear nieve y amortiguar la caída de sus amigas.

Lene al ver eso corrio para atrapar a sus 2 hermanas menores.

Afortunadamente Lene atrapo a sus 2 hermanas y las 3 cayeron sobre el monticulo de nieve que Idun alcanzo a crear.

"Fue super divertido!" exclamo Mildred

"Si! otravez otravez!" rio Dagny

Los Chicos jugaron por un rato hasta el cansancio, ahí fue cuando Idun se encargó de deshacer la nieve de los alrededores.

En Nueva York empezaba a atardecer, en casa de los Arendelle, Sherman se encontraba viendo la video-reseña de Venom de Idun.

"Que haces Sherman?" pregunto Anna llegando con Elsa

"Estoy viendo la reseña de Venom de esta chica" respondió Sherman

Anna y Elsa vieron la pantalla, pero no pudieron notar algo extraño.

"Es idea mía? ¿O esa niña se parece a ti, pero en castaña?" pregunto Anna a Elsa

"Si, se parce a mí, aunque yo a esa edad no me soltaba el cabello, siempre lo tenía trenzado" opino Elsa

"No sé ustedes, yo solo sé que esta chica abro su canal hace poco y que sus videos son súper divertidos" respondió Sherman

Esa misma noche Elsa se cepillaba los dientes junto con su hermana.

"No se te hizo extraño que esa chica que estaba viendo Sherman se parecía a ti pero en castaña?" pregunto Anna mientras se hacia sus 2 trenzas para poder dormir.

"Un poco, pero ya viste que la amiga de Hans es idéntica a Liv, su esposo también era idéntico a Hans, pero con barba, así que lo que vimos probablemente sea una coincidencia" opino Elsa,

Pero ese parecido era más que solo una coincidencia.

"Aunque esa coincidencia no se compara con el sueño que tuve anoche" respondio Elsa

"Que soñaste?" pregunto Anna

"En que mi hijo se casaba con Birgit, y que todos estábamos presentes en su boda" respondió Elsa

"Definitivamente esa no es la respuesta que esperaba que dijeras, hermana, porque yo nunca he soñado con que alguna de mis hijas se case, aunque no dudo que pueda pasar, ya vez que mi hija Kristy como que siente algo por uno de los amigos de Andy" opino Anna

"Quien? ¿Ken?" pregunto Elsa

"Si Ese" respondió Anna

"Es muy probable que tu hija está enamorada de ese chico, a ti te paso lo mismo cuando te enamoraste de Kristoff" respondió Elsa

"Wow, se nota que en el pasado nos enamoramos muy rápido" opino Anna

"Dímelo a mi" opino Elsa

Mas adentrada la noche Andy intentaba dormir, pero volvió a oir es voz de sirena que no lo dejaba dormir.

Y lo mismo estaba pasando con Idun, la chica intentaba dormir mientras intentaba ignorar esa voz.

Talvez aun no lo sabían Andy e Idun, pero esa voz estaba significando algo, esa fuerte y misteriosa conexión que descubrirían dentro de muchos años en el futuro.

Mientras tanto en aquella base donde tenían cautiva a Aline y a sus clones embriones...

"Que quieres decir con que no estaba ahí? No me digas eso" respondió el hombre

"Pero señor no estaba" respondió el soldado

"Eso ya lo sé! ¡Quiero que encuentren a esa niña, esa niña es nuestra arma para el mundo, Weaselton dijo que quería esa arma, y ya no está! Será mejor que la busquen, ¡incluso por debajo de las piedras! ¡Hágalo!" ordeno el hombre

Mientras tanto, cerca de ahí en un bosque nevado, un joven pelirrojo con un ojo amarillo ambar y otro color miel, cargaba a Aline.

"No te preocupes Aline, ya estamos fuera de su alcance, no dejare que nadie te haga daño" decía el joven mientras avanzaban por el bosque en busca de un lugar seguro...

**QUE PASO LADY RAIN? VI QUE ESTUVISTE REACCIONANDO A LAS PUBLICACIONES DE LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, PERO NOI HAS COMENTADO, PORQUE MADAME PURLPE Y YO ACTUALIZAMOS NUESTROS FICS EL MISMO DIA.**

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	24. Chapter 24

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR OTRAVEZ EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO A PARTE DE LA UNIVERSIDAD TAMBIEN TENGO VIDA, A PARTE EMPECE A REDISEÑAR A LOS PERSONAJES DE ESTE FIC Y PUBLICARLOS EN LA PAGINA DE FACEBOOK, YA ESTAN ANDY Y HELENA, AHORITA ESTOY REDISEÑANDO A BIRGIT.**

**A PROPOSITO, QUIERO RECOMENDARLES 2 VEDOS DE COSAS QUE NO VIMOS EN FROZEN 2 YA QUE AL PARECER LA PELICULA IBA A SER MUY DIFERENTE Y SI VIERON LA PELICULA Y NO ENTENDIERON EL FINAL, ELSA DESCUBRE QUE SU VERDADERO HOGAR NO ES NI ARENDELLE Y EL BOSQUE ENCANTADO DONDE ESTAN LOS NORTHULDRAS, SI NO EL RIO ATTOHALLAN.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: AL IGUAL QUE TU TAMBIEN LLEGO A SENTIR MAL CUANDO NO COMENTAN EN EL CAPITULO, MAÑANA COMENTO EN TU FIC, AHORA RESPECTO A LO QUE DICES, IDUN Y VIDAR YA HABIAN VISTO "A STAR IS BORN" DIAS ANTES, IDUN HIZO SU CANAL DE YOUTUBE EN SECRETO DE SU MADRE, ES BUENA LA IDEA QUE ME DISTE PARA ALINE, Y ELLA ESTARA CON ALGUIEN QUE TU Y YO YA CONOCEMOS**

Capitulo 24: Un amigo abominable

Durante el mes de noviembre, "La Fuerza de Tiempo" y sus familiares habían pasado por una serie de cosas, la muerte de Stan Lee, cosa que a los chicos entristeció, sobre todo a Sherman porque él fue el único que lo conoció en persona y que el internet se había caído a nivel mundial por culpa de Ralph el demoledor, pero que al final se solucionó.

Sin embargo, también habían pasado algunas cosas buenas.

Ed y Angelita hablaron con Sherman de que ellos junto con Ken y Kristy se querían unir a la Fuerza del Tiempo, al final pudieron debido a las habilidades que tenían sus trajes, Kristy intento persuadir a su hermana mayor Ellinor de unirse a la Fuerza del Tiempo, pero ella se negó debido a que ella tenía otras preferencias.

Llego diciembre, las calles de Nueva York estaban adornadas, y los chicos se preparaban para celebar las fiestas, no solo por eso, sino porque la Familia de Antonio y otras más vendrían desde Mexico para celebrar.

"No puedo creer que invitaras a 3 desconocidos que encontraste en la calle al penthouse! Eso jamas sale bien" Regaño Delores a Sherman

"Por favor tia, no tiene nada de malo, además ellos no tenían donde quedarse, asi que los invite" respondio Sherman terminando de ayudar a su tia "Es la epoca de las fiestas, y en esta epoca hay que ser gentiles con los demas"

"No dijiste lo mismo el año pasado con las primas de Antonio que anduvieron detras de ti las 24 horas del dia" opino Delores

"Este año sera diferente, ya que la familia de Antonio se quedara en casa de Gru" respondio Sherman

"Uy la que le espera" opino Henry entrando a la cocina

Sherman salio de la cocina y fue ala sala a sentarse en uno de los sillones, pero de repente sintió que algo lo pico por detrás.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Quien dejo este pela-papas en el sillon?!" se quejo Sherman sacando el pela-papas

"Ay que bueno que lo encontraste, lo estaba buscando para la cena" respondio Delores agarrandolo

"Que te pasa tia? no dejes eso en el sillon que casi me pelo las... papas!" se quejo Sherman sobandose

En ese momento sono el elevador, los chicos que Sherman habia invitado habian llegado, eran 3, una chica de 14 años, cabello negro y corto, con rasgos asiaticos, ojos marrones y muy bonita, el otro era un chico mayor que ella, de 15 años, cabello negro, ojos marrones, y el ultimo era un niño de alrededor de 10 años de edad, cabello negro hacia arriba y ojos marrones.

Sherman se dio cuenta de eso y fue a recibirlos con un abrazo.

El resto de la familia bajo a recibirlos.

"Hola Yi" saludo Sherman

"Hola Sherman, hola a todos, el es mi amigo Jin y su primo Peng" respondio Yi que era la chica de catorce

"Hola" saludaron Jin y Peng a coro

"Ellas son mis hermanas Margo, Edith, Agnes, el es Antonio, el novio de Margo, ella es Zita, la hermana de Antonio, ellos son mis mascotas, Peabody II, Andromeda, Gidget, Rocket, Minty y Max, y ellos son mis padres, Henry y Jessica Peabody y ella es mi tia Delores, y este es nuestro humilde hogar" presento Sherman a su familia con sus nuevos amigos

"Parece que "Nueva York humilde" significa a palacio con vista a toda la ciudad" opino Jin contemplando el interior del Penthouse

"Mi madre les agradecen que nos dejen quedarnos aqui, nos sentimos un poco mal por entrometernos en su casi víspera de Navidad" dijo Yi a Sherman

"Oh bueno, no queremos que se sientan mal" respondio Delores agarrando las maletas de los chicos devuelta al elevador

"No le hagan caso a mi tia, ella no es muy alegre que digamos" respondio Margo

"Que raro, tambien tienen un chef que odia cocinar?" pregunto Yi

"No exactamente, mamá y papá casi siempre cocinan" respondio Agnes

"Estabamos por salir, mi escuela organizo un baile de navidad para esta noche, pueden ir si quieren" respondio Sherman

"Eh... no estoy segura, no somos de su escuela, y aparte somos de otro pais... y de otro continente" respondio Yi

"De que pais son?" pregunto Agnes

"China" respondio Peng

"No se preocupen, podemos decir que los invitamos a ustedes y los dejaran entrar" respondio Sherman "Ademas... a mis amgos les caeran bien"

"Pero un inconveniente es que si es un baile, no tenemos ni trajimos vestimentas para la ocasion" respondio Yi

"Yo si traje el mio por si las dudas" fafarroneo Jin

"Yo te puedo prestar uno de mis vestidos, si es que no te molesta" respondio Margo

"Solo, no quiero causar molestias" respondio Ti ya que al ser un pais que ella no conocia, no queria incomodar.

"No te preocupes, no me molesta" respondio Margo

Mas tarde, Sherman y su familia junto con sus nuevos amigos se encontraban en la escuela elemental Susan B. Anthony para dicho baile.

"Wow esta es su escuela?" pregunto Yi

"Asi es, y vaya que es buena" respondio Sherman

En ese momento se acerco Birgit quien traia un vestido color miel con detalles en cafe.

(En pocas palabras es una vestimenta similar a la de los Northuldras que aparecen en Frozen 2)

"Sherman! chicos que bueno que llegan!" pero en ese se percato de los chicos nuevos "Y ellos quienes son?" pregunto Birgit

"Oh, Birgit, ellos son Yi, Jin y Peng, vinieron desde chia para pasar la navidad y como no tenian donde quedarse, les ofreci que se quedaran en el penthouse" explico Sherman "Chicos ella es una amiga mia Birgit Hattaway"

El baile de invierno comenzo, aunque no de la manera mas normal posible ya que el video de presentacion era uno de Hans recreando el video musical de "You spin me Right Round" del grupo Dead or Alive.

"Porque tienes ese video haciendo eso?" le pregunto Liv

"Digamos que Weaselton una vez me humillo y me obligo a hacer eso, o el me tiraria una semana al ducto de los desechos" opino Hans

"Que asco, pero por lo menos lo hiciste sin protestar verdad?" pregunto Liv

"Si, debiste verlo con mallas, era sexy" opino Elsa

"Deberia preocuparme por lo que dijo Elsa?" pregunto Liv

"No, porque ella no miente en lo que dice" respondio Hans

"Y... de casualidad no tienes esas mallas aun?" quiso saber Liv

"No, claro que no" respondio Hans

Mientras tanto en uno de los pasillos Ostein presumia las mallas puestas a un grupo de chicas, entre ellas Yi, mientras cantaba y bailaba una cancion de muy mal gusto.

_Estoy lleno de pollo, mi ombligo es un hoyo_

_y cuando doy brinquitos bailan mis pezoncitos..._

"Mastodonte, de nuevo debo sentir vergüenza por ambos" opino Helena con los brazos cruzados

"No interrumpas enana, que estoy a la mitad de mi show" respondio Ostein moviendose en circulos mientras mueve la retaguardia

"Acaso el es tu novio?" pregunto Yi

"Que paso Yi? cuando te he faltado al respeto eh?" pregunto Helena con sarcasmo

"Nunca porque apenas nos conocemos" respondio Helena

En la barra de comida, Ken tomaba ponche, sin embargo cierta chica de cabello castaño, ojos azules y de acento frances lo llamo a sus espaldas.

"Hola Ken!"

"Ahhh! Colette! que haces aqui?" pregunto Ken acelerado

"Mis padres y yo vinimos desde antes, es que no aguante esperar para volver a verte" respondio Colette con mirada picara

"Si... yo... tampoco podia esperar... Ayudenme!" exclamo Ken echandose a correr

Entre los invitados Penny cuidaba de su hermanita menor Petunia.

En ese momento se acerco Jin.

"Hola chica, ¿cuidando de tu hermanita?" pregunto Jin

"Si, y no me digas chica, mi nombre es Penny" respondio la rubia Peterson

"Esta bien... Penny, y que haces aqui solita?" pregunto Jin

"Cuidando a mi hermanita menor, mientras que mi novio fue por unas bebidas" respondio Penny

En ese momento llegaron Sherman y Riley.

"Aqui tienes Penny" respondio Sherman sentandose junto con Riley a lado de Penny

"Momento... el es tu novio? si me estoy quedando en su casa, y porque viene con otra chica? porque no es ninguna de sus hermanas" opino Jin

"Riley tambien es su novia, ambas somos las novias de Sherman" respondio Penny con orgullo

"Wo wo wo wo wo wo wo wo... wow... osea... ¿como?... ¿eso es legal?" pregunto Jin sin entender

"Bueno, las 2 sentiamos lo mismo por el y como no nos queriamos separar, asi que decidimos compartirlo" explico Riley

"Esa no me la esperaba" opino Jin "Eso es demasiado... incluso para mi"

El baile continuo, sin embargo Yi no se sentia muy comoda que digamos.

"Oye Peng, si los demas preguntan por mi diles que regrese al penthouse" respondio Yi "No me siento muy comoda con tanta gente"

"Al menos sabes como regresar?" pregunto Peng

"Si... eso creo" respondio Yi

Yi salio con cuidado del baile y tomo camino al penthouse, ahi aprovecho que el recepcionista estaba dormido y entro al elevador, por suerte identificar el boton que llevaba al penthouse ya que por razones obvias era el de hasta arriba y tenia un dibujo de moño rojo en el boton.

Yi llego al Penthouse, estaba un poco cansada, por lo que fue a la cocina por un vaso de agua, sin embargo, desde la cocina alcanzo a ver algo que le llamo la atención, la foto del Sr Peabody.

Yi se acercó y contemplo la foto.

"Porque tienen la foto de un perro con lentes y un moño?" pregunto Yi para sí misma

"Es mi papá, el Sr Peabody"

Yi volteo a todos lados, pero no había nadie a su alrededor, solo Peabody II.

Yi se agacho y comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza al perro.

"No hay nadie más aqui?" pregunto Yi

"No, solo tú y yo" respondió Peabody II

Yi volteo lentamente con nervios hacia Peabody II

"Dijiste algo?" pregunto Yi "Puedes hablar?"

"Así es" respondió Peabody II

Yi estaba tan impresionada y asustada por eso que solo se limitó a lanza un sonoro grito.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Yi cayó al suelo y comenzó a arrastrarse, estaba tan asustada que intento regresar al elevador, pero por su distracción no se fijó bien hacia que elevador iba.

"Tú no viste nada Yi, solo fue tu imaginación, los perros que hablan no existen" decía Yi para sí misma y con el pulso acelerado.

"Oye tú, ¿a dónde vas?" pregunto Peabody II entrando al elevador con la chica

"Ahhhh!" grito Yi saltando y sosteniéndose de las paredes del elevado cual Spiderman

"Oye, relájate, inhala, exhala, inhala, exhala" respondió Peabody II

Tomo un rato, pero Yi logro relajarse.

"Porque un perro está hablando conmigo?" pregunto Yi

"Porque puedo, Peabody II para servirte" respondió el can entregándole la patita.

"Creo que Sherman ya me había presentado contigo y tus hermanos no?" pregunto Yi

"Si, así es" respondió Peabody II

"Y... solo tú puedes hablar? ¿O...?"

Todos mis hermanos hablan igual que yo" respondió Peabody II

En ese momento el elevador se abrió, Yi accidentalmente habia entrado en el elevador que conducia a la cámara del vueltatras.

"Que es este lugar?" pregunto Yi contemplando el lugar

"No es nada interesante, será mejor que regresemos" respondió Peabody II

Pero Yi ya estaba caminando por el pasillo que conducía a la máquina.

"Yi espera!" exclamo Peabody II siguiendo a la chica

"En dónde estamos? Porque esto si se ve muy interesante" opino Yi

"Se llama Vueltatras" respondió Peabody II

"Vuelta...que cosa?" pregunto Yi sin entender

"En pocas palabras, es una máquina del Tiempo" respondio Peabody II

En ese momento se abrio la puerta y ambos estaban sobre la pasarela que conducia a la maquina Vueltatras.

"Una Máquina del Tiempo? Pensé que esas cosas no existían" opino Yi

"Esta es la unica en el mundo, mi padre el Sr Peabody la construyo" respondio Peabody II "aunque si fuera tu yo no entraria ahi"

Pero Yi no hizo caso y entro a la maquina.

Peabody al darse cuenta de esto entra a la maquina del Tiempo.

"Que crees que estas haciendo?" pregunto Peabody II

"Quiero ver como funciona, talvez esta maquina me haga ver a mi papá una vez mas" respondio Yi

En ese momento la maquina se encendio y aparecio el holograma de la tierra con la luna.

"Ok, si esto no me falla, creo que debo seleccionar el pais que es... china" respondio Yi seleccionando su pais natal.

"Como hiciste eso?" pregunto Peabody II sorprendido

"Adivine... Ahora tengo que ingresar la fecha de destino me imagino, Marzo 18 del 2018" tecleo Yi

En ese momento se encendio el boton rojo para viajar.

"Yi... no te recomiendo que hagas eso" respondio Peabody II acercandose al panel de control

"Porque no? quiero ver a mi papá una vez mas" respondio Yi

"A lo que me refiero es que no puedes viajar a una epoca en la que ya existes, porque si te cruzas con tu otro yo, las consecuerncias podrian ser desastrozas, ya ha pasado eso una vez, no puede ocurrir una segunda vez" respondio Peabody II

Yi en cierta forma entendio en cierta forma lo que podria pasar, habia visto muchas peliculas de viajes en el tiempo, asi que ya entendia un poco del tema.

"Creo... que entiendo a lo que se refiere... pero... yo solo quiero volver a ver a mi papá" respondio Yi derramando unas lagrimas.

Peabody en cierta forma entendia a Yi, ya que el tambien queria ver a sus verdaderos padres caninos.

"Esta bien, sientate y abrochate el cinturon" respondio Peabody II

La chica obedecio y ahi fue cuando Peabody II acciono el boton, y la maquina desaparecio en un destello de luz.

"Entoncesusted se quedo a cuidar del Penthouse?" pregunto Yi

"En cierta forma, mis hermanos nos turnamos de vez en cuando para cuidarlo" explico Peabody II

"Y su padre el Sr Peabody invento esta maquina del Tiempo?" pregunto Yi

"Si, cuando adopto a Sherman queria educarlo de la mejor manera, por eso construyo esta maquina del tiempo, para que pudiera presenciar toda la historia en vivo" explico Peabody II

"Espera espera... como es que Sherman fue adoptado por un perro si tiene padres humanos, y que hay de sus hermanas?" pregunto Yi desconcertada

Es una larga historia, que bueno que se destriparla " respondio Peabody II empezando a cantar

_Hola Chica, soy Peabody _

_Bienvenida a Destripando la Historia con Hector Peabody junior_

_Hoy os vamos a hablar de mí _

_Nace en America, el chico especial _

_Es el hijo de un villano _

_Qué queria utilizar para su plan_

_Pero su mamá le logra ocultar_

_Se cría en un penthouse_

_Y un perro parlante es quien lo cria_

_Y con una maquina del tiempo lo educa_

_SHERMAN una chica lo llama perro_

_Y el a ella mordio_

_SHERMAN lo quieren separar del Sr Peabody_

_Sherman y la chica se enamoraron_

_Y al final todo mejoro_

_Años despues descubre que _

_Tiene 3 hermanas_

_Ellos viajan al espacio_

_A buscar a su mamá y a su papá_

_Y radiacion les pega y les da poderes_

_SHERMAN Se rencuentra con su mamá_

_Pero el padre lo arruina_

_SHERMAN A Peabody lo mataron_

_Y Sherman creo a su equipo_

_Ese equipo que va a salvarte, (es Sherman) _

_Ese equipo que apaga incendios, (es Sherman) _

_Ese equipo que pelea con monstruos, (es Sherman) _

_Y tus nuevos amigos, (es Sherman)_

_Sherman encontro a una vieja amiga_

_Y a la que tenia no le gusto _

_Y con las dos se termino quedando_

_SHERMAN Aunque su madre lo ocultó _

_Era aquel chico especial_

_SHERMAN Hoy puede que esté en tu salón _

_Suplantando a tu perro _

_SHERMAN Laray laray laray_

Peabody Termino termino de cantar, Yi por otro lado tenia cara de incomodidad.

"Eh... no entendi" respondio Yi apenada "Henry mato al Sr Peabody?"

"El no, el padre biologico de Sherman, Aksel, queria matar a Jessica, pero el Sr Peabody se interpuso, la salvo y se sacrifico" explico Peabody II

Durante el trayecto Peabody II le explico con mayor claridad a Yi toda la historia, hasta que de repente llegaron a su tiempo de destino.

Sin que ninguno de ellos lo supiera, en el Penthouse Dru y Shannon entraban a escondidas por una de las ventanas con ayuda de trajes adheribles.

"Estas seguro de que es aqui?" pregunto Shannon

"Si, les segui el rastro desde hace meses" respondio Dru

Shannon cerro la ventana.

"Wow, a decir verdad tus sobrinas viven muy bien" opino Shannon contemplando el Penthouse

**China Marzo de 2018**

"Exactamente porque quieres volver a ver a tu papá?" pregunto Peabody II "Acaso el y tu mamá se divorciaron?"

"No en realidad, el murio, yo no lo queria aceptar, y estaba muy enojada con el por eso" respondio Yi

"Lo querias mucho?" pregunto Peabody II

"Si, este violin fue lo ultimo que me dio" respondio Yi mostrando el estuche con dicho violin "Aunque ahora es mas especial para mi"

"Por?" pregunto Peabody II

"No lo entenderias" respondio Yi

Al cabo de un rato ambos estaban en un parque y disfrazados y ahi fue cuando paso una version un poco mas joven de Yi paseando con sus padres.

"Ese es tu papá?" pregunto Peabody II

"Si, es el" respondio Yi intentando contener las lagrimas de la felicidad

Yi se sentia mejor que nunca de poder volver a ver a su papá, esa felicidad era tan grande que empezo a tocar una melodia con su violin.

**Nota de autor: la cancion que Yi toca aqui es "Shadows" de Lindsey Sterling**

Yi empezo a tocar su violin, sin embargo conforme avanzaba en la melodia, su sombra dejaba de seguirla y empezo a bailar, aunque en algunos momentos, su sombra volvia a seguirle el paso.

Cuando Yi termino de tocar la gente a su alrededor aplaudio, si bien la version pasada de su familia ya no estaba, ella por una inexplicable razon podia sentir que su padre la habia oido, por lo que se dispuso a sonreir.

Yi y Peabody II regresaron a la maquina del tiempo para poder regresar a su tiempo.

"Oye crees que antes de regresar al penthouse podamos hacer otra parada?" pregunto Yi

"Puedo saber para que?" pregunto Peabody

"Es que... quiero visitar a alguien" explico Yi con un poco de inseguridad.

"Y ese alguien existe en nuestro tiempo?" quiso saber Peabody

"Si, pero el esta en un lugar que solo he visto una vez" respondio Yi

"Esta bien, si tanto es tu interes, iremos, en donde es?" pregunto Peabody poniendo la fecha y cordenadas

"En la montaña mas alta de este mundo" respondio Yi mientras se abrochaba el cinturon.

"El Everest? que clase de amigo tendras alla?" pregunto Peabody

"Uno... especial" fue lo unico que Yi dijo

"Tienes suerte de que contamos con el equipo suficiente para sobrevivir alla" respondio Peabody presionando el boton de reingreso

Al cabo de un rato la maquina regreso a su tiempo correcto, solo que aparecio en las faldas del monte Everest y no en el Penthouse de los Peabody.

Yi y Peabody II bajaron de la maquina del Tiempo pero con unas ropas especiales para poder soportar el inconmensurable frio que hacia alla arriba para despues ocultar la maquina entre unos arboles.

Caminaron un rato entre la nieves y las rocas, sin embargo entre una de las montañas le parecio a Yi ver algo que no sabia como explicar, un castillo de hielo, eso parecia ser, y de ser asi, quien lo habia construido? y porque?.

Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a 2 grandes rocas nevadas pero entre ellas habia una gran cantidad de neblina.

Ahi fue que Yi volvio a sacar su violin y empezo a tocar, de repente de las cuerdas empieza a salir una especie de luz azul, al cabo de unos segundos, de entre la neblina salio una criatura de gran tamaño de unos grandes y llamativos ojos azules, aspecto adorable y abundante pelaje blanco.

"Eso es un... Yeti?" pregunto Peabody II

"Everest!" exclamo Yi corriendo a abrazar al Yeti

Everest se alegro al ver a su amiga y la abrazo.

"No tienes idea de cuanto te extrañe" respondio Yi con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Como es esto posible?" pregunto Peabody II sin entender

Everest se percato de la presencia del can parlanchin, asi que se acerco a el a olfatearlo para despues lanzarle una sonrisa y luego lamerle la cara.

"Hey!" rio Peabody II mientras se limpiaba "Al parecer eres amigable"

"Lo es, es mi gran amigo abominable" rio Yi viendo con ternura la escena

Mientras tanto en el Penthouse, Shannon y Dru investigaban sobre el tipo de vida que ahora tenian sus sobrinas

"Tal parece que Margo encontro a su media naranja" opino Dru luego de descubrir en la habitacion de la hija mayor de los Peabody una foto donde aparecian ella y Antonio.

Shannon por su parte estaba en la habitacion de Sherman.

"Es increible el parecido que este niño tiene con su madre, si un dia los veo les voy a enseñar mi rutina de ejercicios para estar en forma" opino Shannon

Dru y Shannon salieron de las habitaciones.

"Encontraste algo interesante?" pregunto Shannon

"No mucho, solo que Margo ahora tiene novio, y al parecer mi hermano ya tiene un hijo con su esposa Lucy" explico Dru

"Seguramente adoptaron otro niño" opino Shannon

"No dirias lo mismo si lo vieras" respondio Dru mostrando una fotografia

"Caray, ese niño se peina igual que tu, y tiene la misma nariz de alcanza-quesos que tu y tu hermano" se burlo Shannon

"Oye! no te burles de mi nariz" se quejo Dru

En ese momento oyeron el sonido del elevador, por lo que rapidamente saltaron por una de las ventanas y con sus trajes planeadores huyeron volando.

En ese preciso mmento las puertas de los elevadores se abrieron, tanto los Peabody como Yi y Peabody II habian vuelto.

"Estuvo bueno el baile" opino Sherman

"Claro, si consideras que mientras Margo y Antonio bailaban ella se le safa, y fue a dar de bruces contra uno de los mesero que llevaba una bandeja con copas de vino tinto" opino Edith "Mirala! quedo mas manchada que una dalmata! y por si fuera poco ahora tus hermanos caninos estan mas rojos que un chamoy"

"Que es chamoy?" pregunto Jin

"Liquido picante y a la vez dulce, se lo ponemos a las frutas e incluso al helado, los mexicanos somos muy raros" respondio Antonio

"Que bueno que llegan" opino Peabody II

"Peabody! gracias por cuidar el penthouse en nuestra ausencia, y por lo que veo de Yi tambien" respondio Sherman pues el tambien sabia que Yi habia huido del baile.

"Se divirtieron aqui?" pregunto Jessica

"Oh, si, vaya que si" respondio Yi

**CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	25. Chapter 25

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, PERDON POR TARDAR OTRAVEZ EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO PUES YA SABEN, LA UNIVERSIDAD, TENIA PENSADO ACTUALIZAR AYER, PERO DECIDI MEJOR QUE NO PARA VER LOS OSCARES, DONDE FROZEN 2 NO GANO POR MEJOR CANCION, PERO FUE BUENO VER A TODAS LAS ELSAS DEL MUNDO CANTAR "INTO THE UNKNOWN" ENTRE ELLAS A LA ELSA DE LATINOAMERICA CARMEN SARAHI, Y NO ME ENOJE PORQUE GANARA TOY STORY 4 POR MEJOR PELICULA ANIMADA, Y ADEMAS ME ALEGRE POR VER A JOAQUIN PHOENIX GANAR EL OSCAR POR MEJOR ACTOR EN JOKER.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SHERMAN QUISO METERLOS AL PENTHOUSE POR CORDIALIDAD, QUE MAL QUE NO TE LLAMARA LA ATENCION LA PELICULA DE "UN AMIGO ABOMINABLE" YO LA VI Y ME GUSTO MUCHO, POR ESO LOS QUISE INCLUIR Y LOS DIBUJE EN EL INKTOBER, ASI COMO DICES, LA CANCION DE PEABODY II ES UNA VERSIÓN MODIFICADA DE "ZEUS" DE "DESTRIPANDO LA HISTORIA"**

Capitulo 25: Un paso hacia adelante

"Wow! ¿Un Yeti? Mi mamá me conto sobre ellos cuando era pequeña, pero no creí que de verdad existieran" opino Kaitlyn con cara de sorprendida

"Yo llegue a investigar sobre ellos hace algún tiempo, y si llegue a ver uno en persona, aunque nunca le presente uno a Sherman por lo que decidí hablarles de ellos en un cuento que le contaba para dormir" explico Peabody

"Creo que si me hablo de eso" respondió Kaitlyn

"Aunque personalmente eso no fue lo más raro que paso esa navidad" opino Peabody

**Diciembre 2018**

Tan solo una noche después de esa experiencia de Yi con volver a ver a su padre y visitar a su amigo Everest, en una construcción cerca del central Park algo raro estaba pasando, las luces de la construcción empezaron a parpadear y unos rayos empezaron a aparecer, hasta que de repente un extraño vórtice se abrió y de salieron 2 niños, una niña y un niño, ambos de diferentes edades.

El niño era de unos 11 años, cabello cobrizo con un gran mecho de cabello blanco, pecas en las mejillas, ojos verdes, pero lo más extraño era que de su parte trasera, salía una cola con abundante pelaje blanco.

La niña por su parte tenia también cabello cobrizo, con un gran parecido a Kristy en la cara, pecas en las mejillas, ojos aguamarina y al igual que el niño tenía una cola de pelaje blanco siendo de su parte trasera.

"Sabía que era una mala idea utilizar el acelerador de partículas de papá sin su permiso" opino el chico

"No es tan malo Ansel, hemos visitado otras tierras con mamá, papá y nuestros hermanos y nada malo ha pasado" opino la niña

"No es tan malo Caroline? Eso es porque visitábamos otras tierras, pero con ellos, no solos, antes que bueno que traje el control para regresar, o estaríamos atrapados en este lugar... además, solo hemos visitado unas 8 tierras con ellos y solo 1 era interesante" opino Ansel

"Crees que mamá y papá existan en esta tierra?" pregunto Caroline

"No estoy seguro, tengo que checar que tierra es esta primero" respondió Ansel revisando el control

En la pantalla del control apareció el número de la tierra donde se encontraban.

"Estamos en la tierra 863" leyó Ansel

"Esta nunca la hemos visitado verdad?" pregunto Caroline olfateando el lugar

Ansel empezó a olfatear el lugar.

"Nop, jamás hemos visitados esta tierra... y hace mucho frio aquí" opino Ansel "Te puedes esperar a mañana para empezar a explorar?"

"Podría, aunque no sé si quiero" respondió Caroline

"Eres igual de impaciente que como lo era yo, aun así, que tendrás que esperarte para mañana, así podremos explorar" respondió Ansel

"Está bien, esperare, porque tengo mucho sueño" bostezo Caroline para después sentarse sobre un costal de cemento

"Ten hermanita, traje la chalina de la abuela" respondió Ansel sacando dicha chalina de su mochila para después sentarse con su hermanita menor y ambos cubrirse.

Al cabo de unos minutos ambos hermanos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Arendelle, Birgit dormia profundamente en su cama hasta que los primeros rayos del sol entraron por su ventana y la despertaron.

Bostezando la chica se incorporó y estiró sus brazos para despues voltear a una pequeña urna que estaba en lo mas alto de su librero, en el centro de la urna se leia el nombre "Flonsi Hattaway".

"Aum, feliz cumpleaños papá" Dijo la chica mirando al cielo

Y entonces Birgit se levantó y procedió a tender su cama. Y una vez hecho esto se dio un buen baño de agua caliente.

"Oh si, está tan calientita como me gusta" Pensó "A Andy le daría una pulmonía si se metiera je je je... Ostein por otro lado no le pasaria nada. No es que me gustaría ducharme con alguno de ellos... jijiji... claro que me gustaría, pero eso es un secretito... je je je... si se enterara mi mamá la regañada que me daba"

Al salir de la bañera Birgit se seco y procedio a vestirse, pero a la mitad del proceso le dio una punzada en el pecho.

"Auch! eso dolio" respondio Birgit para no darle importancia despues.

Una vez que estuvo lista, salió de su habitación ya con su ropa puesta.

"Buenos días, mamá"

"Buenos días, hija ¿Ya desayunaste?" pregunto Mildri

"A eso iba"

"Perfecto, porque recuerda que hoy llegan las familias de Hans y Liv asi que hay que causar buena impresion" respondio Mildri

"Eso hare"

Mientras tanto en el Penthouse, los Peabody acababan de desayunar y Sherman fue a su habitacion a vestirse con su típica playera blanca ahora de manga larga y unos pantalones negros, en cierta manera estaba emocionado pues sus primos irían a visitarlo al igual que su tia Monique y su primita Sherwin, incluso sus bisabuelas y su tatarabuelo saldrían del mar por primera vez para visitarlo en el penthouse, asi que para calmar su emoción un poco decidio ponerse un paliacate rojo en la cabeza par despues encender su reproductor de música, y puso una canción bastante movida la cual empezó a cantar y a bailar al estilo de Ricardo Milos.

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_We like to move it!_

_I like to move it, move it_

_She like to move it, move it_

_He like to move it, move it_

_We like to move it!_

Mientras Sherman bailaba y cantaba, no se dio cuenta de que algunos de sus primos por parte de la familia de Henry acababan de llegar y lo estaban viendo desde la puerta bailar sin que él se diera cuenta.

_Keep on jumpin' off the floor_

_Dancin' 'til your feet is sore_

_Party hard just like it's Mardi Gras_

_'Cause that's what life is for (Yeah!)_

_And we don't party hardly (No!)_

_We just party hard (Yeah!)_

_And not because we bored (No!)_

_We party 'cause we born to party_

Mientras Sherman bailaba, más de sus primos iban llegando esta vez por parte de Jessica y lo veian, incluso Yi y Peng lo veian debido a que les llamo la atención la musica.

_We gonna move our bodies_

_With our hands in the air_

_And wave 'em all around_

_Like we just don't care_

_Yeah!_

_Moto Moto in the house_

_Yeah!_

_I'm about to turn it out_

_Yeah!_

_And you know it's going down_

_I'm physically, physically, physically round_

Ironicamente tambien los primos de Antonio tambien habian llegado y lo estaban viendo bailar en especial las chicas.

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_We like to move it!_

_I like to move it, move it_

_She like to move it, move it_

_We like to move it, move it_

_We like to move it!_

"Definitivamente este es el primo menos normal que tenemos" opino uno de los sobrinos de Henry el cual era de piel morena

"Fue adoptado por un perro que habla, ¿eso te parece normal?" pregunto una de las sobrinas de Henry la cual era pelirroja y ojos color cobre

"A mi si me parece normal" opino Harmony, la prima de Sherman

_Party ain't done, party ain't done_

_Party this belly got started, Act I_

_It just begun, big action_

_Pump up the volume, speaker blastin'_

_Shake up the ground, shake up the ground_

_Shake like a earthquake, quake up the ground_

_Play to make a sound, play to make a sound_

_Play to make a, play to make a, play to make a sound_

_So I can do my little dance, do my little dance_

_Do my little, do my little, do my little dance_

_Ants in my pants, got ants in my pants_

_Ants in my, ants in my, ants in my pants_

"De verdad eso te parece normal?" pregunto uno de los sobrinos de Henry a Harmony

"Si, mi mamá a veces hace eso" respondio Harmony

"A mi eso no me parece del todo normal" opino Yi

"Sin ofender Harmony, pero tu primo se ve sensual con ese paliacate" opino una de las primas de Antonio con mirada picara

_That's why I keep on movin'_

_Yes, that's why I keep on groovin'_

_Yes, that's why I keep on doin'_

_Doin' what I'm doin', y'all_

_First name Moto, last name Moto_

_Here's how you spell it, M-O-T-O M-O-T-O_

_When I step in all the girls want a photo_

_Ya know, hey, yo_

_Moto Moto in the house_

_I'm about to turn it out_

_And you know it's goin' down_

_I'm physically, physically, physically round_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_I like to move it, move it_

_We like to move it!_

_I like to move it, move it_

_She like to move it, move it_

_We like to move it, move it_

Entre su baile Sherman volteo y se percato de que la mayor parte de sus primos, entre ellos los de Antonio lo habian estabo viendo bailando, incluso algunos lo habian grabado con sus telefonos celulares.

"We like to move it! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" grito Sherman que de inmediato detuvo la musica "De donde salieron ustedes?!"

Las primas de Antonio salieron corriendo dejando al resto.

"Acabamos de llegar, oimos la musica y vinimos a ver que rayos estabas haciendo" opino uno de los primos paternos de Sherman el cual era rubio

"Y despues de lo que vimos vamos a nesecitar un lavado de ojos para olvidarnos de eso" opino otro

"No les hagas caso Sherman, bailas bien" lo defendio Harmony

Si bien esas palabras habian motivado al joven pelirrojo, su tortura no acabo ahi, pues los que lo habian grabado subieron el video en internet y no tardo en volverse viral.

"Wow Sherman, el video de ti bailando se volvio bastante popular, hasta le hicieron un remix" opino Penny

"Porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi!" se quejo Sherman tapandose la cara con su almohada de la vergüenza

"No tiene de malo volverse viral en internet, ya viste que aquel personaje de ese videojuego reto, Ralph el Demoledor se volvio Viral en internet hace poco... y lo rompio... literalmente" opino Riley "Ademas eres el lider de la Fuerza del Tiempo, y hay varios videos nuestros en internet"

"Si pero ahi nadie sabe que nosotros estamos detras de las mascaras, aqui todos saben que soy yo el que esta bailando, si de por si ya me reconocian por tener al Sr Peabody de padre, imaginate lo que dirian de mi aqui"

"Voy a decirte lo que mi amiga de Minnesota me dijo alguna vez, no le veas el lado malo todo el tiempo, disfruta el momento, no importa si hablan bien o mal de ti, lo importante es que hablen de ti, ademas en un par de dias probablemente a la gente de le olvide" respondio Riley

"Tu crees?" pregunto Sherman

"Es lo mas seguro" aseguro Riley

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nueva York los chicos Caroline y Ansel caminaban por Time Square, hasta que en las pantallas aparecio cierto video en las noticias.

"Buenas tardes a todos mi nombre es Kent Brockman, el dia de hoy se acaba de hacer viral un video de un joven bailando alocadamente en su cuarto, el joven se trata de nada mas y nada menos que Sherman Thaddeus Peabody, el hijo adoptivo del fallecido inventor y fundador de Industrias Peabody Hector Peabody, en el video se puede apreciar al joven Sherman bailando la cancion "I Like to Move it" al estilo de Ricardo Milos, el video se ha hecho tan popular que le han hecho su propio remix, parodias y sus propios memes, incluso hay gente a lo largo del mundo intentando imitar ese baile" respondio Kent Brockman

"Wow, al parecer nuestro hermano es una celebridad, pero a que se refiere con que papá esta muerto?" pregunto Caroline desconcertada

"Debemos investigar sobre eso" respondio Ansel

Ambos hermanos entraron a un cyber-cafe para investigar la situacion.

"Estas seguro de que encontraremos la informacion aqui?" pregunto Caroline

"Si estoy 100 porciento seguro" respondio Ansel "En Arendelle hay tecnologia gracias a papá asi que podemos usar la de aqui"

Ansel se sento en una de las computadoras y empezo a buscar informacion sobre su padre.

"Hector Peabody, genio canino reconocido mundialmente por haber adoptado al humano Sherman Thaddeus Peabody, desgraciadamente lo tuvo por 12 años, debido a que el padre biologico de Sherman, Aksel Finnhair de Borchgrevinck lo asesino, Sherman Peabody actualmente vive con su madre biologica Jessica Daisy Lang y su esposo Henry Carig Johson quienes le dieron 3 hermanas, 1 mayor y 2 menores, la mayor Margaret Gru Wilde Peabody, la mediana Edith Gru Wilde Peabody y la menor, Agnes Gru Wilde Peabody" leyo Ansel

"No puede ser, nuestro papá esta muerto en esta tierra!" opino Caroline

"Si, es triste, me pregunto si mamá existira aqui" opino Ansel tecleando en la computadora

"Anna Arendelle, mujer de 35 años, madre de 2 hijas, hermana de la dueña de la tienda de vestidos "2 Golpes de Nieve" Elsa Arendelle y espia de la LAV (Liga Anti Villanos) junto a su esposo Kristoff Bjorman" leyo Ansel "Wow, al parecer mamá en esta tierra es una espia y no una reina, esta casada con alguien mas y tiene 2 hijas, y al parecer nuestra tia Elsa esta con ella"

"Me pregunto si alguna de las hijas de mamá en esta realidad se parece a mi y tenga los mismos poderes que yo" opino Caroline

"Ojala, porque si esta tierra es mas bizarra de lo que pense, voy a gritar" respondio Ansel

Cerca de ahi un hombre con una playera de franjas verdes oscuras y claras caminaba tranquilamente intentando no llamar la atencion, pero 2 policias pasaron junto a el.

"Que no es ese el que se fugo?" pregunto uno

"Se parece" opino el otro "oiga!"

El hombre de verde empezo a correr al ver que lo habian descubierto y corrio detras de un camion.

Los 2 policias al llegar intentaron buscarlo, ahi fue donde sintieron que estaba arriba, por lo que subieron por la escalera trasera.

Al subir al techo del camion solo encontraron arena, y creyendo que estba oculto dentro empezaron a disparar, ahi fue cuando la arena se empezo a mover y a elevarse, primero salio una mano gigante, luego otra hasta formar un monstruo gigante de arena.

Toda la gente alrededor empezo a correr y a gritar horrorizada.

Los policias por su parte empezaron a disparar hacia el hombre de arena quien aprovecho para escapar convirtiendose en una tormenta de arena y salir volando del lugar.

La tormenta de arena volo hasta entrar al camion de un banco, no sin antes aprisionar a los 2 hombres que estaban adentro.

El hombre de Arena convertido en un hombre agarro 2 costales repletos de dinero, ahi fue donde la Fuerza del Tiempo llego.

Sherman, Antonio y Riley entraron al camion de un salto.

"Se acabo la fiesta" respondio Sherman

"No quiero hacerles daño" respondio el hombre de arena "Vayanse de aqui"

"Ja! que no te has enterado? somos los alguaciles de esta ciudad" respondio Antonio burlonamente

"Se los dije" respondio el hombre de arena golpeando a Antonio y Riley

Sherman quien esquivo el golpe intento golpear al hombre de arena, pero su brazo lo atravezo.

"Oh oh" respondio Sherman preocupado

Ahi fue cuando el hombre de arena convirtió su brazo derecho en arena y golpeo a Sherman sacandolos a el, a Antonio y a Riley del camion.

Antonio reacciono y se prendio en llamas para alcanzar a agarrar a Sherman y a Riley, a quienes devolvió al techo del camion.

Margo por su parte lazo descargas electricas hacia el hombre de arena, pero este parecia no afectarle, Andy y Birgit intentaron lo mismo, pero el hombre los pateo haciendolos caer dentro del camion.

Edith intento tomar la textura de la arena, que en cierta forma funciono, pero no por mucho, ya que el hombre de arena la golpeo fuera del camion.

Antonio por su parte le lanzo fuertes llamaradas a las piernas hasta que se convirtieron en vidrio, ahi fue cuando Sherman lo golpeo para derribarlo, pero el quedo en el frente del camion.

Agnes intento golpearlo, pero el la golpeo antes, ella se sostuvo de una de las paredes con una cuerda atada a una flecha haciedola estrellarse contra la ventana de un autobus.

Ahi fue donde Helena intento atacarlo, pero el hombre de arena la golpeo tirandola adentro del camion ahi ella vio que estaban por estrellarse contra otro camion y mas grande, por lo que Helena con su telequinesis tuvo que detener el camion, cosa que logro.

Los chicos salieron del camion y sacaron a los 2 hombres que estaban dentro, pero no habia rastro del hombre de arena.

Los chicos volaron hasta el techo de un edificio y asegurandose de que nadie los estaba viendo se quitaron sus cascos que estaban llenos de arena.

"Uff... de donde salen estos tipos?" pregunto Sherman

"Y porque arena si estamos en invierno?" se quejo Helena sacandose arena de los oidos.

"No tengo idea sabionda, pero este es el primer maloso que se nos escapa..." respondio Andy

"No seas pesimista, de cualquier forma, lo podemos detener una segunda vez" opino Birgit

"Tú crees?" pregunto Andy

"Si, está bien fallar de vez en cuando, cuando no hay control de la situación, la segunda vez que nos topemos con ese pedazo de arena esta vez acabaremos con el" respondio Birgit

"Lo digo y lo repito, Birgit, en serio sabes como calmar a las personas" opino Sherman

**LA CANCION QUE CANTA SHERMAN AQUI ES "I LIKE TO M0OVE IT" DE MADAGASCAR, MAS EN ESPECIFICO LA VERSION DE WILL I AM DE MADAGASCAR 2, NO UTILIZO LA CANCION CON FINES LUCRATIVOS, ME GUSTA LA CANCION. CUALQUIER COSA QUE QUIERAN SUGERIRME, HAGANMELA SABER EN LOS COMENTARIOS.**


	26. Chapter 26

**LES PREGUNTARE ALGO, ¿CREEN POSIBLE QUE DISNEY SAQUE "FROZEN 3"? EN MI OPINON SI, ¿PORQUE? MUY FACIL, PRIMERO, AUNQUE "FROZEN 2" FUE IGNORADA EN LOS OSCARES, FUE UN COMPLETO ÉXITO EN TAQUILLA MUNDIAL, SUPERANDO INCLUSO A SU PREDECESORA, SEGUNDO LA PELICULA DEJO CIERTOS CABOS SUELTOS, PRIMERO SI BIEN AL FINAL DE LA PELICULA KRISTOFF LE PROPUSO MATRIMONIO A ANNA, NUNCA VIMOS SU BODA, SOLO VIMOS A ANNA CONVERTIRSE EN REINA DE ARENDELLE, AUNQUE ESO LO PUEDEN MOSTRAR HASTA EN UN CORTO COMO LE HICIERON CON ENREDADOS, Y POR OTRO LADO, DESDE FROZEN FEVER NO SE SABE NADA DE HANS, SOLO VIMOS QUE AHORA ES UN SIRVIENTE EN SU PROPIA CASA, NO SABEMOS SI LO MATARON O SI SE REDIMIO, O SI HUYO, DE AHÍ PUEDEN SACAR MUCHO PROVECHO, YA QUE MUCHOS PIENSAN QUE EL REQUIERE UNA SEGUNDA OPORTUNIDAD O QUE INCLUSO PODRIA HASTA VENGARSE.**

**DE CUALQUIER FORMA UNO DE LOS ACTORES E INCLUSO LOS DIRECTORES HAN HABLADO DE QUE ES POSIBLE UNA FROZEN 3, ¿USTEDES QUE DICEN?**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: VI LOS REVIEWS QUE DICES QUE NO SE SUBIERON, Y LA RAZON ES PORQUE SI SUBES UN COMENTARIO FUERA DE TU CUENTA, TARDA MAS EN SUBIRSE QUE DENTRO DE LA CUENTA, Y CON RESPECTO A LOS HIJOS DE ANNA Y EL SR PEABODY, NO ME FUME NADA, ELLOS FUERON CREADOS POR UN FAN AL QUE SE OCURRIO EMPAREJAR A ANNA Y AL SR PEABODY, AQUI HABRA MAS EXPLICACION.**

Capitulo 26: ¿Humano o Perro?

Los chicos volaron hasta el techo de un edificio y asegurándose de que nadie los estaba viendo se quitaron sus cascos que estaban llenos de arena.

"Uff... de donde salen estos tipos?" pregunto Sherman

"Y porque arena si estamos en invierno?" se quejó Helena sacándose arena de los oídos.

"No tengo idea sabionda, pero este es el primer maloso que se nos escapa..." respondió Andy sacándose arena de sus botas y guantes

"No seas pesimista, de cualquier forma, lo podemos detener una segunda vez" opino Birgit

"Tú crees?" pregunto Andy

"Si, está bien fallar de vez en cuando, cuando no hay control de la situación, la segunda vez que nos topemos con ese pedazo de arena esta vez acabaremos con el" respondió Birgit

"Lo digo y lo repito, Birgit, en serio sabes cómo calmar a las personas" opino Sherman

"En cierta manera que bueno que Ed, Angelita, Ken y Kristy no vinieron con nosotros, Kristy no es nada fan de la arena" opino Andy

Esa misma tarde en el penthouse, Sherman se encontraba en la ducha para quitarse toda la arena que le había caído.

Una vez que termino de bañarse salio y fue a su cuarto para vestirse.

Sus hermanas también tuvieron que tomar una ducha por separado para quitarse la arena del cuerpo.

Mientras tanto en las calles de Nueva York, Andy y Helena junto a Elsa y Hans disfrutaban de una deliciosa hamburguesa en uno de los puestos de comida callejera.

"Oh por dios, necesitaba uno de estos, me moria de hambre" decía Helena mientras se saboreaba su hamburguesa

"Come mas despacio, o te vas a atragantar" respondio Elsa quien comia una hamburguesa de pollo

"A propósito a donde fueron tia Anna y Liv?" pregunto Andy

"Fueron a recoger a tus primos y a tus abuelos al aeropuerto, a ver si la tormenta no les pimpide llegar" respondio Elsa

"Ja! me hiciste recordar la cancion de los relampamigos que inventaron Kristoff y Liv" rio Hans

"Relampa que?" pregunto Elsa

"Es una cancion que ellos 2 inventaron en su adolecencia para combatir su miedo a los truenos, pero dejaron de cantarla porque les parecia incorrecto que sus hijos la oyeran" explico Hans

Noviembre 2004

Despues que Liv les permitiera a todos hospedarse en su casa en canada, todos se preparaban para dormir.

"Fue muy lindo de tu hermana el dejar que nos quedáramos aquí" respondió Anna "Yo también la extrañe en todo este tiempo"

Mas adentrada la noche todos dormian profundamente, pero una fuerte tormenta empezo y el sonido de los truenos los despertaron.

"Ay! estupido trueno hijo de la mañana!" grito Kristoff lanzando golpes hacia arriba

"Sigo sin creerlo, tienes casi 23 años y le sigues teniendo miedo a los truenos?" pregunto Anna incredula

"No es miedo es..."

En ese momento entro Liv corriendo, se subio a la cama y se acosto entre Kristoff y Anna.

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! Relampamigos para siempre Kristoff!" exclamo Liv temerosa

"Por supuesto!" exclamo Kristoff

"Entonces canta la cancion!" exclamo Liv

"Si" respondio Kristoff

_Cuando escuches a los truenos no te asustes no!_

Hans por su parte veia desde afuera con extrañeza la escena

_ ve a tu relampamigo y canta esta cancion _

Ahi fue cuando Kristoff y Liv levantaron el dedo medio hacia el techo.

_p**o trueno te voy a co**r _

_no me haces nada porque dios te pedorreo_

Fin del Flashback

"Enserio ellos cantaban eso?" pregunto Elsa incredula "Porque se me hace una cancion de muy mal gusto"

"Díselo a ellos, no a mi" respondió Hans

Mientras los 4 regresaban al Penthouse, cuando pasaron por el central park, Helena no pudo evitar percibir algo.

"Sucede algo Sabionda?" pregunto Andy

"Siento algo presencia que no habia sentidos desde..." intento decir la pelirroja y con sus poderes telequineticos deshizo un montón de nieve que habia en el suelo revelando a 2 chicos, una niña y un niño, ambos de diferentes edades.

El niño era de unos 11 años, cabello cobrizo con un gran mecho de cabello blanco, pecas en las mejillas, ojos verdes, pero lo más extraño era que de su parte trasera, salía una cola con abundante pelaje blanco.

La niña por su parte tenia también cabello cobrizo, pecas en las mejillas, ojos aguamarina y al igual que el niño tenía una cola de pelaje blanco siendo de su parte trasera.

"Es idea mia? o esa niña se parece demasiado a Kristy?" pregunto Andy

"Tia Elsa!" exclamaron ambos niños

"Ok, definitivamente esto ya esta dando miedo" opino Andy

Mientras tanto en el Pent-house Sherman tenía una discusión con su madre.

"No puede ser, ¡porque ahora todo me sale mal en esta época de año!" se quejó Sherman

"No es para tanto Sherman" opino Jessica "A mi desde siempre me gustaron las familias grandes"

"No es tan malo mamá?" pregunto Sherman sarcásticamente "Ahora soy viral en las redes sociales por culpa de los sobrinos de papá y de los primos de Antonio! Yo soy el único culpable de que esta sea una familia de 100"

Mientras Sherman se lamentaba no se fijó donde se sentaba y se picó con un gancho de tejido el cual se le ensarto donde la luz no le da.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" gritaba Sherman mientras se movía de un lado a otro

Momentos después Sherman se encontraba sobre la cama de su madre acostado boca abajo mientras su madre le intentaba quitar

"Ay mamá, ¡Pido que estas agujas que tengo enterradas atrás, no sepan la familia porque se van a burlar de mí!" sollozo Sherman mientras sudaba en grandes cantidades

"Descuida Sherman ellos no se van a enterar"

Lo que Sherman no sabía era que todos en el pent-house estaban viéndolo a sus espaldas viéndolo desde la puerta y riéndose en silencio, otros lo estaban grabando con sus teléfonos celulares mientras Jessica intentaba ahuyentarlos.

"¡No te vayas a mover, que te voy a quitar la primera aguja!" exclamo Jessica

"Pero ten cuidado mamá! ¡Que me siento como toro mal malvirillado!" sollozo Sherman

"1!... 2!... 3!" exclamo Jessica sacándole la primer aguja

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito Sherman mientras se retorcía sobre la cama del dolor "Eso me dolió, ¡siento que traigo las nalgas como alfiletero!"

Jessica en silencio ahuyento al resto de la familia, pero no contó con el ruido que haría la puerta al cerrarse.

"Que fue ese ruido?" pregunto Sherman volteándose

"El viento!" invento Jessica

"¡¿El viento?! Ah caray entonces si me perfore un chorro ¿verdad?" opino Sherman volteándose

"No te vayas a mover que te voy a quitar la otra aguja!" respondió Jessica

"Ay ahora se a lo que se refiere Antonio con lo sintio Juan Gabriel cuando compuso "El Noa Noa" déjame morder la almohada" sollozaba Sherman

"1!... 2!... 3!" exclamo Jessica sacándole la segunda aguja

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" grito Sherman saltando se la cama y arrastrándose contra el suelo hasta que el dolor se le quito "Ay... Ay... ay que alivio"

En ese momento entro Margo con el teléfono.

"Mamá, Sherman, Elsa les habla, dice que viene para el Penthouse" respondió Margo con el teléfono en la mano

"Qué raro, si la fiesta de navidad es mañana" opino Jessica "¿No te ha dicho para qué?"

"No, solo que quiere hablar contigo y con Sherman" respondió Margo entregándole el teléfono a Jessica

"Bueno?" pregunto Jessica contestándole a Elsa

"Jessica! Qué bueno que contestas" respondió Elsa

"Porque? ¿De que querías hablar conmigo?" pregunto Jessica desconcertada

"La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo, creo que será mejor si te lo muestro" respondió Elsa "Vamos hacia el pent-house, Anna va para allá, también debe ver esto"

Y ahí fue cuando Elsa colgó.

"que extraño, me pregunto que querrá mostrarnos Elsa a ti, a tu tía Anna y a mi" opino Jessica para lego voltear a ver a su primogénito "Tú no sabes que nos querrá mostrar?"

"No tengo idea mamá, porque yo no he hecho nada malo" respondió Sherman

Al cabo de un rato llegaron Elsa, Hans, Andy, Helena y los 2 niños al Pent-house.

"Wow! ¡Este lugar es enorme!" exclamo Caroline contemplando el lugar

"Demasiado blanco para mi gusto" opino Ansel

En ese momento sus reflejos sintieron algo en su retaguardia, uno de los hijos del Sr Peabody y la Srta Angostina le estaba oliendo la cola, en específico, era Max quien lo olía.

En ese momento Peabody II apareció frente a ellos.

"Andy? ¿Helena? No los esperaba" opino Peabody II

"Momento... ¿Por qué papá está aquí si en internet dicen que está muerto?" pregunto Ansel desconcertado

"Perdón?" pregunto Peabody II

En ese momento salió Agnes de la cocina con una gran cantidad de churros con chocolate en la mano.

"Helenita! Kristy! ¡Qué bueno que vinieran!" exclamo Agnes

"Eh, perdón creo que me confundes con alguien más" respondió Caroline un tanto incomoda

En ese momento salieron Jessica y Sherman, pero no esperaron ver a esos 2 niños que vinieron con Andy y Helena.

"Eh... ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?" pregunto Sherman sin entender la situación

"Hermano!" exclamaron ambos chicos corriendo a abrazar a Sherman

"Podría levantar la mano la persona que piense que esto ya se puso más extraño de lo normal?" pregunto Margo provocando que todos los que estaban en aquella habitación levantaran la mano, incluso hasta los adultos que estaban ahí.

En ese momento el elevador se volvió a abrir y de ahí salieron Anna y su hija menor Kristy.

"Ya llegué, ¿para qué me querían?" pregunto Anna

"Mamá!" exclamaron Ansel y Caroline corriendo a abrazar a la cobriza

"Te extrañamos mucho! Aunque te vez muy diferente sin tu corona" opino Caroline

"Espera que? Creo que me están confundiendo con alguien más" respondió Anna incomoda por la escena

En eso Caroline se percata de la presencia de Kristy y se acerca a ella.

Si no fuera por la cola, Caroline y Kristy podrían ser gemelas idénticas, tenían el mismo color de cabello, color de ojos, las pecas, el peinado, entre otras cosas, incluso el mismo tipo de voz.

"Wow, al parecer yo tenía razón" opino Caroline

"A ver a ver, que paso? Creo que ya me perdí" se quejó Edith "¿Y de donde salieron esos niños con colas?"

"Yo se los explicare, soy el Príncipe Ansel Peabody de Arendelle, mi hermana es la Princesa Caroline Peabody de Arendelle"

"Wow wo wo wo wo wo wo wo... wow, ¿Como que príncipes?" pregunto Margo desconcertada

"Si, porque según yo las únicas monarquías que existen son la inglesa y la española" agrego Sherman

"Veran, mi hermana Caroline y yo venimos de la tierra, solo que no está, esta es la tierra 863, nosotros venimos de la tierra 833, y existen otras tierras, 2, 3, 4, 5, al infinito, solo que vibran en una frecuencia diferente a esta" explicó Ansel

"Me estás diciendo que existe un multiverso?" pregunto Sherman asombrado

"Así es, nosotros solo hemos visitado con nuestro padre unas 8 tierras, de las cuales solo 1 era la más interesantes" explico Ansel

"Si, todas las demás estaban aburridas" agrego Caroline

"Entonces la teoría del multiverso de Stephen Hawking era cierta!" exclamo Sherman, pero en eso pensó en algo "Como soy yo en su tierra?"

"Eres un chico muy inteligente, solo que ahí tienes 18 años y vas a entrar a la universidad de Arendelle junto con tu novia Penny" explico Ansel

"Y el Sr Peabody... sigue vivo allá?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, incluso es el rey de Arendelle junto con mamá la reina Anna" respondió Ansel

"Es en serio? ¿En qué año ocurre su tierra?" pregunto Sherman

"Es el año 1834, cuando tenías solo 7 años, tú y el Sr Peabody viajaron a Arendelle el día de la coronación de nuestra tía Elsa, pero un accidente ocurrió, nuestra madre la princesa Anna se quería casar con el príncipe Hans de las Islas del Sur a quien conoció ese mismo día, Elsa se los impido y sus poderes congelantes fueron revelados al mundo, ella huyo a las montañas y mamá intento seguirla, ahí fue cuando tú y papá comenzaron a seguirla para ayudarla a buscar a nuestra tía Elsa quien había causado un invierno eterno, llegaron a su castillo de hielo pero nuestra tía Elsa perdió el control y le congelo el corazón accidentalmente" explico Ansel

Elsa no pudo evitar recordar cuando ella y Anna eran niñas y le congelo el cerebro accidentalmente, cosa que las obligo a separarse 13 años.

"Mamá, papá y tu huyeron devuelta hacia Arendelle, pero en cierta forma papá empezó a sentir algo por ella, pero sabía que ella se iba a casar con Hans, así que la dejo ir, pero ese Hans tenia malas intenciones, quería convertirse en rey para demostrarle a sus 12 hermanos mayores que si lo podía ser, intento matar a nuestra tía, pero mamá se interpuso cuando se convirtió en estatua de hielo, eso fue lo que la salvo, ya que descubrió que el amor descongela" explico Ansel

"Tia Elsa al saber eso pudo descongelar Arendelle y todo volvió a la normalidad, mamá les agradeció a ti y a papá por ayudarla, y ella empezó a sentir algo por él y tuvieron que irse, pero regresaron solo 2 años después, ahí fue cuando explicaron lo de su máquina del tiempo, es curioso, pero mamá jamás se olvidó de papá, porque ellos... se enamoraron"

"Que horror, un humano y un perro? Eso no es natural!" se quejó Zita

"Como papá se enamoró de mamá y no quería separarse de ella otra vez, rompió su regla de oro, y trajo toda la tecnología de su tiempo al nuestro, y a muchas personas también, entre ellos a tu amiga Penny y a sus padres, fue tiempo después que tía Elsa empezó a oír una extraña voz que la llamaba, al seguirla descubrió... el origen de sus poderes, y eso no fue lo más extraño, también despertaron los poderes en mamá" explico Ansel

"Wow, tengo poderes en tu tierra? ¿Qué clase de poderes?" pregunto Anna

"Se los puedo mostrar yo ya que yo los herede" explico Caroline

Acto seguido, la niña extendió su mano y de ahí apareció una flama color rosa con rojo.

"Este es mi poder y el de mi mamá, el poder del espíritu del fuego" respondió Caroline

"De lujo yo también tengo ese poder" opino Antonio prendiendo su mano en su fuego color naranja con amarillo

"tienes también el poder del espíritu del Fuego?" pregunto Caroline asombrada

"No precisamente asi" respondio Antonio

En ese momento algo extraño paso con las llamas que tenían Caroline y Antonio, ya que empezaron a moverse hasta que se unieron creando una de color rojo intenso.

"Wow, no sabia que podía hacer eso" opino Antonio contemplando su flama roja

En ese momento la flama roja desaparecio.

"Entonces en tu tierra tengo ese poder?" pregunto Anna

"Asi es, Elsa prefirió dejarte el trono a ti, ya que pensó que lo harias bien, siempre vio ese espíritu de liderazgo mas en ti que en ella misma" respondio Ansel "Te convertiste en reina de Arendelle y al poco tiempo tu y papá se casaron, y aunque no lo crean cuando ella me estaba esperando, estaba asustada porque no sabia que podía salir, considerando que mi hermana y yo somos hibridos de humano y perro, no se sabia lo que podría salir, al final los 2 salimos bien, las únicas alteraciones que tuvimos fueron nuestras colas, que herede el color de ojos de papá, también tengo sus patas y que tenemos los mismos instintos que el, al igual que sentidos super agudizados" explico Ansel quitándose los zapatos revelando unas patas de perro beagle de pelaje blanco.

"Wow esa no me la esperaba" opino Sherman asombrado

"Dices que de todas las tierras que han visitado solo 1 era interesante?" pregunto Andy

"Si, asi es" respondio Ansel

"Y que habia ahi exactamente?" quiso saber Helena

"Solo dire que conocimos a una niña de cabello naranja y ojos verdes, tenia poderes como crear lazos magicos y con poderes congelantes, ¿cual era esa Tierra?" pregunto Caroline a Ansel

"Era la tierra 8845" explico Ansel

"Se me hace conocido ese numero" penso Elsa

"A mi tambien" penso Hans

"Y exactamente como piensan regresar a su tierra?" pregunto Sherman

"Me traje el control desde alla, asi podremos regresar" respondio Ansel activando el boton y haciendo aparecer el vortice

"De verdad se tienen que ir?" pregunto Margo "Porque no se quedan para nuestra fiesta de navidad?"

"Lo siento pero no podemos, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aqui, y debemos volver, pero no se preocupen, como dijo terminator, "Volveremos"" respondio Ansel cruzando junto con su hermana el portal antes de que este se cerrara.

"Me cayeron bien" respondio Sherman

"A mi tambien, se me hicieron muy simpaticos" respondio Helena

"La descripcion que nos dieron esa niña que mencionaron se me hizo muy familiar" respondio Elsa

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Anna

"No lo se, pero presiento que en esa tierra debio haber pasado algo muy malo" opino Elsa

Mientras tanto en Noruega la joven Aline empezaba a despertar, no entendia exactamente donde se encontraba, solo que ahora estaba vestida con una vestimenta color beige con cafe.

En ese momento una mujer de tez ligeramente morena y cabello castaño oscuro.

"Esta bien pequeña?" pregunto la mujer, y se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que la mismisima Honeymaren, la "amiga" de Elsa

Aline no dijo nada, porque no sabia hablar.

"No puedes hablar?" pregunto Honeymaren

Aline solo nego con la cabeza, pero entendia perfectamente.

"Tranquila, un chico te trajo aqui cuando estabas incosciente, ¿No recuerdas nada?" pregunto Honeymaren

Aline volvio a negar con la cabeza para despues voltear a ver a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque pero los arboles tenian hojas color ambar.

"Ven, te presentare a los demas" respondio Honeymaren

Aline retrocedio mientras el suelo bajo ella empezaba a llenarse de escarcha.

"Tranquila, no te hare daño" respondio Honeymaren

Aline con dificultad agarro confianza y tomo a Honeymaren de la mano.

Ambas caminaron hasta que reunieron con los demas.

"Aline!" que bueno que despertaste!" exclamo Rajan, el chico que la habia rescatado de las instalaciones de Weaselton

"Aline, bienvenida al bosque de los Northuldras, tu nuevo hogar, aqui nadie podra hacerte daño" respondio Honeymaren


	27. Chapter 27

**PRIMERO QUE NADA, UNA ENORME DISCULPA POR TARDAR TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ME ESTA HACIENDO JUSTICIA, Y MIS EXAMENES SON ESTA SEMANA, ASI QUE DESEENME SUERTE, APARTE DE QUE ESTOY REESCRIBIENDO EL PRIMER FIC DE LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO PARA CONVERTIRLO EN UN COMIC Y EN UNA NOVELA, Y ADEMAS ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO ESCRIBIR, PERO AQUÍ ESTA, Y ALEGRENSE PORQUE VA A ESTAR LLENO DE REFERENCIAS, DISFRUTENLO Y ESPERO NO TARDAR TANTO OTRAVEZ EN ACTUALIZAR, ESO SI, EN ESTE CAPITULO HABRAN ALGUNOS CAMBIOS...**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: RESPONDIENDO A TU PREGUNTA, KRISTOFF SI EXISTE EN ESA REALIDAD, SOLO QUE EL Y ANNA NO SE CONOCIERON HASTA DESPUES DEL DESHIELO, Y DE HECHO ELLOS SALIERON UN TIEMPO, ALMENOS HASTA QUE REGRESO PEABODY A ARENDELLE Y ANNA LO PREFIRIO A EL, RESPECTO A LO OTRO, NO PRESISAMENTE ME BASE EN TU EXPERIENCIA, SI NO MAS BIEN POR UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DE UNA FAMILIA DE 10, LA CANCION DE LOS RELAMPAMIGOS QUE CANTARON KRISTOFF Y LIV ES DE LA PELICULA DEL 2012 "TED" SOLO HE VISTO ESA ESCENA Y ME HIZO MORIR DE LA RISA, LIV EN ESTE FIC NO DEBERIA CAERTE MAL, DE HECHO ELLA FUE LA UNICA QUE QUISO A KRISTOFF COMO HERMANO CUANDO IVAR Y ASTRID LO ADOPTARON, DE HECHO ESA PARTE LA PROFUNDIZARE EN OTRO CAPITULO, EL FAN QUE EMPAREJO A ANNA Y AL SR PEABODY SE LLAMA SEPARNADE TOONS, BUSCALO EN INSTAGRAM Y AHI VERAS MUCHOS DE SUS FANARTS.**

**AHORA SI LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 27: La reina y el príncipe de Atohallan

"De verdad se tienen que ir?" pregunto Margo "Porque no se quedan para nuestra fiesta de navidad mañana?"

"Lo siento pero no podemos, ya llevamos demasiado tiempo aqui, y debemos volver, pero no se preocupen, como dijo terminator, "Volveremos"... algun dia, y probablemente los llevemos a conocer nuestra tierra" respondio Ansel sonriendo cruzando junto con su hermana el portal antes de que este se cerrara.

"Me cayeron bien" respondio Sherman

"A mi tambien, se me hicieron muy simpaticos" respondio Helena

"La descripcion que nos dieron esa niña que mencionaron se me hizo muy familiar" opino Elsa

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Anna volteando a ver desconcertada a su hermana mayor

"No lo se, pero presiento que en esa tierra debio haber pasado algo muy malo" opino Elsa

En ese momento Andy fue bombardeado en su cabeza con aquella vez en la que soño que en un futuro alternativo el y Helena habian tenido una hija llamada Jenny y donde Birgit se habia vuelto loca y los termino matando a todos.

"Ay no" penso el platinado intentando que sus poderes no se salieran de control.

Mientras tanto en Noruega la joven Aline empezaba a despertar, no entendia exactamente donde se encontraba, solo que ahora estaba vestida con una vestimenta color beige con cafe claro y en cierta forma acogedora.

En ese momento una mujer de tez ligeramente morena y cabello castaño oscuro y vestida de manera similar se le acerco.

"Estas bien pequeña?" pregunto la mujer, y se trataba de nada mas y nada menos que la mismísima Honeymaren, la "amiga" de Elsa

Aline no dijo nada, porque el simple hecho de que no sabia hablar.

"No puedes hablar?" pregunto Honeymaren

Aline solo nego con la cabeza, pero por alguna extraña razón le entendía perfectamente.

"Tranquila, un chico te trajo aqui cuando estabas incosciente, ¿No recuerdas nada?" pregunto Honeymaren

Aline volvio a negar con la cabeza para despues voltear a ver a su alrededor, estaba en un bosque pero los arboles tenian hojas color ambar.

"Ven, te presentare a los demas" respondio Honeymaren

Aline retrocedio mientras el suelo bajo ella empezaba a llenarse de escarcha.

"Tranquila, no te hare daño" respondio Honeymaren "Confias en mi?"

Aline con dificultad agarro confianza y tomo a Honeymaren de la mano.

Ambas caminaron hasta que reunieron con los demas.

"Aline! que bueno que despertaste!" exclamo Rajan, el chico que la habia rescatado de las instalaciones de Weaselton

"Aline, bienvenida al bosque de los Northuldras, tu nuevo hogar, aqui nadie podra hacerte daño" respondio Honeymaren

Como ritual de bienvenida los Northuldras cantaron su iconico tema.

_Na na na hey a na_

_a ri ha na_

_na hey a hey a na_

_a ua, ha na hey a nu a na_

_Na na na hey a na_

_a ri ha na_

_na hey a hey a na_

_a ua, ha na hey a nu a na_

Si bien Aline no recordaba nada de lo que habia vivido antes de ese dia, se tenia feliz de estar en un lugar con gente pacifica.

Esa misma noche en el pent-house de los Peabody, Sherman tenía problemas para dormir, no podía creer que el Sr Peabody siguiera vivo, aunque sea en otra línea temporal, y que en esa su madre adoptiva sea Anna y que aparte tuviera 2 hermanos mitad humando mitad perro, eran demasiadas cosas que procesar, tanto así que no pudo conciliar el sueño, así que se levantó de la cama y se puso su traje de La Fuerza del Tiempo.

"Sherman! ¿Qué estás haciendo?" pregunto en un susurro la cachorrita Gidget alzando la cabeza al ver que su hermano humano intentaba escaparse

"No puedo dormir Gidget, voy a salir un rato, con algo de suerte eso me hará cansarme y me ayudará a dormir" explico Sherman en un susurro

"No puedes hacer eso, es muy peligroso salir a la calle con este frio y de noche" advirtió Gidget

"No me tardare, así que no te preocupes, y no me esperes despierta" aseguro Sherman mientras abría la ventana y salía volando.

"Ay con él, a veces piensa que trabajando solo es más fácil pero no" se lamentó Gidget volviendo a quedarse dormida

Mientras tanto Sherman sobrevolaba la ciudad, sin embargo, se detuvo en el techo de uno de los edificios y contemplo un rato la ciudad.

En cierta manera Nueva York era una ciudad hermosa, no es que otras ciudades del mundo como Paris, Londres, Los Angeles, Moscu, Washington, San Fransokio entre otras fueran feas, claro que no, pero Nueva York era una ciudad especial, no solo porque fuese llamada mundialmente como "La Ciudad que Nunca Duerme", sino porque siempre había vivido ahí, el destino siempre había querido que estuviera ahí.

"Prometo Sr Peabody, donde quiera que este, que me enfocare en hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor" respondió Sherman

Sherman volvió a volar sobre la ciudad, sin embargo, se detuvo en otro techo donde logro divisar un anuncio de "El Axioma" un crucero estelar para abandonar el planeta cuando este ya no pueda albergar vida.

"Ja! hasta creen que de verdad eso va a funcionar" se burló Sherman viendo el anuncio

"Vaya vaya, ¿con que otravez contemplando un anuncio?" pregunto cierta voz femenina a sus espaldas

El pelirrojo se volteo y vio quien estaba a sus espaldas, se trataba de una chica de 18 años, cabello blanco, ojos verdes, muy buena figura ya que era delgada, tenía caderas anchas, pechos grandes y estaba vestida con un ajustado traje de cuero color negro que le marcaba a la perfección su esbelto cuerpo, si embargo estaba abierto de la parte de arriba para dejar ver gran parte de sus pechos, y en la cara traía un antifaz negro.

"Ahora no Felicity" respondió Sherman

"Me contraron por ahi que invitaste a unos chicos extranjeros a tu casa" opino Felicity

"Solo quise ser hospitalario" respondio Sherman

"Adivinare, ¿algunas de la enseñanzas que te dejo tu padre?" pregunto Felicity

"Tu dimelo" respondio Sherman "Ahora devuelveme lo que sea que te hayas robado"

"Eso no es de tu incumbencia, chico perro" respondio la chica abalanzandose sobre el pelirrojo

El pelirrojo ojiambar y a peliblanca ojiverde forcejearon, Sherman se la quito de encima empujándola, ella devolvió el ataque con una patada voladora que el logro esquivar rápidamente y retrocedió en posición de defensa.

"A propósito, me entere por ahí que tú y tus amigos harán una fiesta de navidad el día de mañana" respondió Felicity acercándose

"Si, y no estas invitada" respondió Sherman

"Por favor Sherman, no seas tan orgulloso" respondio Felicity atacando con varios golpes, de los cuales el ultimo el lo detuvo con su mano

"No soy orgulloso, simplemente pienso las cosas antes de hacerlas" respondio Sherman activando el repulsor de su mano con el que detuvo el ataque haciendo que Felicity saliera volando tan solo un par de metros dejandola cerca del borde del edificio.

Felicity se levanto.

"Y quitate el casco que ya se que eres tu y nadie mas nos esta viendo"

De todos los villanos con los que la Fuerza del Tiempo se habia enfrentado, solo Felicity era la unica que conocia sus identidades y ya que ella estaba enamorada secretamente de Sherman y habia prometido guardar su identidad.

Aunque hubo veces donde lo seguia e incluso acosaba, Sherman odiaba admitirlo, pero preferia que solo ella lo acosara en vez de la primas de Antonio.

"Porcierto, lindo tu video de bailando como Ricardo Milos" opino Felicity

"Ay no! tu tambien?" se quejo Sherman "Ya tuve suficiente con que los primos de Antonio y los mios por parte de papá me grabaran y me viralizaran, ¿ahora tu tambien?"

"Que? bailas bien, entonces que? si puedo ir a la fiesta de navidad mañana?" pregunto Felicity

"Ya te dije que no, porque te vas a robar las esculturas de hielo" respondio Sherman dandole la espalda a la chica peliblanca.

Felicity no tuvo mas opcion y se acerco a Sherman y realizo la unica opcion que le quedo...

"Ahora si ya puedo ir?" pregunto Felicity

"Ya te dije que no, cuando vas a entender..." pregunto Sherman volteandose

Pero cuando Sherman se dio la vuelta completa se percato de que Felicity se habia quitado todo su traje de cuero negro dejandose ver completamente desnuda para el pelirrojo, ya que el cuerpo de Felicity era su arma mas poderosa.

"Entonces que? ya puedo ir?" pregunto Felicity "Prometo que sere buena niña"

Sherman no dijo nada estaba hipnotizado por el fisico desnudo de Felicity y sin darse cuenta le empezo a sangrar la nariz.

"Voy a tomar eso como un si" respondio Felicity vistiendose

Pero Sherman seguia hipnotizado.

"Es increible Sherman, tienes 2 novias y solo conmigo te pasa esto? talvez sea porque soy mayor, y tengo mejor cuerpo que ellas pero por mucho" opino Felicity cargando a Sherman ara regresarlo a su penthouse.

Al día siguiente era la fiesta de Navidad, y los Peabody tenían todo preparado para la ocasión, ya que contaban con que Elsa volvería a hacer un castillo de hielo en el central Park.

Sherman se levantó, y de inmediato recordo lo que habia vivido la noche anterior, habia visto completamente desnuda a una enemiga suya, sabia que ella habia hecho trampa con eso solo para poder ir a la fiesta de navidad.

Sherman en su mente trato de borrar esa imagen y se puso su ropa formal para la ocasión, un traje fino y a la vez abrigador color blanco, acompañado de su emblemático moño rojo, junto un pantalón negro.

Sus hermanos caninos no tenían un problema tan grande con el frio, ya que el pelaje los protegía un poco, y debido a que eran perros diferentes, tenían un sistema inmunológico diferente al de un perro normal por así decirlo.

Mientras tanto en el lago de central Park, entre Elsa y Andy se encargaban de congelar el agua del lago para después comenzar con la edificación del castillo.

Un castillo exactamente igual al de Arendelle.

"Quedo listo" respondió Andy para después voltear a ver a su madre "¿Quién te viera mamá? ¿Tú y tía Anna como reinas en una línea temporal alterna? Eso no se oye nada mal, incluso si yo fuera un príncipe me quedaría perfecto, "Príncipe Anders Agnarr Westerguard de Arendelle"" fanfarroneaba Andy mientras hacia una corona de hielo en su cabeza

**Nota de Autor: Ya está confirmado canónicamente que el nombre de los padres de Anna y Elsa son Agnarr e Iduna y no Adgar e Idun como muchos de nosotros pensábamos, y como el segundo nombre de Andy es el de su abuelo, se lo cambie de manera permanente para que tuviera sentido, solo imaginen que el llevo ese nombre desde que comenzó la historia.**

"Una corona a ti te quedaría muy bien mamá" opino Andy haciéndole una de hielo y entregandosela

"Ay hijo, que cosas dices?" rio Elsa tomando la corona y contemplándola "Aunque... esta corona está muy bonita" opino Elsa para después ponérsela sobre la cabeza y ver su reflejo en el agua congelada "Sip, tienes toda la razón, una corona me queda muy bien"

Acto seguido Elsa se puso su icónico vestido blanco del quito espíritu, unas zapatillas de hielo, y una capa de hielo como cuando canto "Show Yourself".

"Wow mamá! ¡Te ves increíble con eso! Ahora entiendo porque papá estuvo enamorado de ti cuando se conocieron" opino Andy boquiabierto

"Espera que todavía no he terminado" respondió Elsa

La platinada le creo a su hijo un traje de hielo color blanco muy al estilo del de ella.

"En serio ya necesito aprender a hacer mi propia ropa de hielo, esto es increíble!" exclamo Andy

"Y eso no es todo, Andy, hijo mio, quiero que conozcas a alguien" respondió Elsa

En ese momento se empezaron a oír a lo lejos el sonido del relinchido de un caballo que se acercaba.

Al cabo de un rato oyeron el ruido lo suficientemente cerca, se trataba de lo que parecía ser un Nokk (Criatura mitológica con apariencia como la de un caballo, pero de agua), el Nokk se detuvo frente a Andy y su madre, y de él bajaron 2 figuras humanas, un hombre y una mujer, ambos hechos de hielo.

"Espera... acaso ellos son? ..." intento decir Andy

"Hola Andy, hola hija" dijeron ambas figuras de hielo, se trataban de los padres de Anna y Elsa

"Abuelo Agnarr! ¡Abuela Iduna!" exclamo Andy corriendo a abrazarlos

"Andy!" dijeron las figuras de hielo de Agnarr e Iduna abrazando a su primer nieto.

Elsa se acercó y se unió al abrazo.

"No puedo creer que sean ustedes, mamá y tía Anna me habían contado mucho de ustedes" respondió Andy para después romper el abrazo "¿Cómo es posible esto?" pregunto Andy a su madre

"Ven Andy, te lo explicare" respondió Elsa invitando a su hijo a sentarse sobre una de las bancas del parque

Andy, junto a su madre y sus abuelos Agnarr e Iduna se sentaron a su lado en la banca.

"La respuesta es simple... Atohallan" respondió Elsa

"Ata... que cosa?" pregunto Andy

"Te preguntare algo hijo, ¿En tus sueños has llegado a ver un glaciar en el océano?" pregunto Elsa

"Creo que una vez vi uno, creo que fue cuando mi gemela malvada nos atacó a mí y al resto de los chicos" explico Andy "¿Porque lo preguntas?"

"Porque eso es Atohallan, Atohallan es un rio convertido en un glaciar, de ahí vienen mis poderes, los cuales heredaste" explico Elsa

"Como es eso posible?" pregunto Andy "Muéstrenmelo"

"Yo te lo contare Andy" respondió Agnarr "Existen 4 elementos en la naturaleza, tierra, aire, agua, y fuego"

Ahí Elsa hizo aparecer los mismos cristales que Ellinor y Kristy le habían regalado a Andy en su cumpleaños.

"Cuando tenía tu edad Andy, conocí junto a mi padre, tu bisabuelo Roonar, a una tribu del norte de Noruega que tenían control sobre esos elementos, los Northuldras, ahí fue donde conocí a tu abuela Iduna y a tu tía abuela Arianna" explico Agnarr

"La abuela de Kurt?" pregunto Andy

"Así es" respondió Iduna "Siempre recordare ese día"

**Flashback Norte de Noruega, Pueblo de los Northuldras 1974**

Un joven Agnarr junto a su padre Roonar y amigos suyos llegaban al pueblo de los Northuldras, durante un rato el joven Agnarr contemplaba como los Northuldras daban sus demostraciones de sus habilidades con sus poderes de la naturaleza.

Sin embargo, llego un punto en el que a Agnarr le llamo la atención unas hojas que volaron frente a él y lo hicieron voltear a sus espaldas, donde logro divisar a una chica un poco menor que el, de cabello castaño y ojos azules y que flotaba en el aire con ayuda del viento.

Agnarr se acercó con cuidado de que ella no lo viera y se escondió detrás de unas rocas.

La joven Iduna aterrizo en el suelo que estaba repleto de hojas otoñales, se había divertido bastante flotando en el aire.

De repente el viento voló y saco al joven Agnarr de su escondite.

"Pero que fue eso?" se quejó el joven Agnarr mientras se quitaba las hojas de encima.

En ese momento la joven Iduna se acerco y vio al joven Agnarr intentando quitarse las hojas.

Agnar al ver que Iduna se estaba burlando de ella intento atraparla para poder derribarla, pero el viento se lo impidio y lo hizo volar por los aires.

Iduna tambien volo por los aires pero estando de pie viendo como Agnarr no dejaba de moverse incontrolablemente, hasta que de repente el viento se detuvo, Iduna bajo sin ningun problema, mientras que Agnarr cayo estampandose contra el suelo.

Iduna no dejaba de reirse, y Agnarr se levanto se levanto y empezo a perseguirla por el bostque hasta que la logro derribar.

"Ja! te atrape!" rio Agnarr

Pero en eso el viento lo saco volando y lo derribo e Iduna cayo sobre el.

"Correccion, yo te atrape" respondio Iduna

Iduna se levanto y le extendio la mano a Agnarr para ayudarlo a levantarse.

"Gracias por eso" respondio Agnarr sacudiendose las hojas

"De nada, ¿como te llamas?" pregunto Iduna

"Me llamo Agnarr Arendelle, ¿y el tuyo?"

"Me llamo Iduna" sonrio la chica

Agnarr e Iduna tomaron camino de regreso con los demas.

"Alla esta mi papá, quieres conocerlo?" pregunto Agnarr

Pero al voltear no habia rastro de su nueva mejor amiga, si embargo ahi empezo el ruido de escopetas, entre ellos Roonar estaba pero de repente fue arrojado por un barranco.

"Papá!" exclamo Agnarr intentando correr hacia el

En ese momento todo el bosque empezo a incendiarse con flamas de color rosa y morada y le impidio el paso.

"Pero que?" pregunto Agnarr sin entender lo que estaba pasando

Ahi fue cuando sintio que lo jalaban del brazo era Iduna acompañada de otra chica mayor que ella.

"Debemos irnos de aqui!" exclamo Iduna

Entre Agnarr, Iduna y la otra chica corrian como alma que lleva el diablo hasta que despues de un rato salieron del bosque que estaba completamente en llamas.

"Que fue eso?" pregunto el joven Agnarr intentando recuperar el aliento

"Te acabamos de salvar" respondio Iduna "Deberias agradecer"

"Lo hago, y ella quien es?" pregunto Agnarr señalando a la otra chica

"Es mi hermana mayor Arianna" respondio Iduna

"Hola" saludo Agnarr

"Debemos irnos de aqui, o alguien va a ver el humo" respondio Arianna

"Pero, su hogar... es alla en el bosque" respondio Agnarr volteando a ver el bosque en llamas "O bueno... lo poco que queda de el"

"Nada nos ata a este lugar, debemos seguir nuestro camino, y tu tambien deberias" respondio Arianna

"Pero... mi papá... lo mataron alla dentro" respondio Agnarr con animos caidos

"No tienes mas familia?" pregunto Iduna

"Solo me queda mi mamá, pero ella esta en otro continente" respondio Agnarr

"No te preocupes, te ayudaremos a volver con ella" respondio Iduna

"Enserio? gracias, y tambien por salvarme" respondio Agnarr abrazando a Iduna

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Y asi fue como tu abuela y yo nos conocimos, cuando me regresaron con mi madre ella las acogio por un tiempo, aunque Arianna conocio a Feredick Corona, un chico Aleman que vino de visita a conocer Estados Unidos" explico Agnarr

"Pero no lo entiendo, como explican el origen de nuestros poderes?" pregunto Andy

"La primera noche que me hospede junto con Arianna, en casa de tu abuelo yo estaba en la ventana cantando, y ese canto regresaba a mi como un eco, ese canto proviene de Attohallan, cuando los espiritus se enteraron que rescate a tu abuelo, nos recompensaron con los poderes que Elsa tuvo" explico Iduna "Aunque, como sabras, mientras ella creciera, sus poderes cercerian con ella y se volverian inestables a menos que los aprendiera a controlar"

"Por eso las separaron a ella y a tia Anna cuando ocurrio el accidente?" pregunto Andy

"Fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer" respondio Agnarr

"Entiendo que fue por el bien de las 2, pero la verdad siento que exageraron con encerrar a mi mamá 13 años en solo 4 paredes, yo no soportaria alejarme de mi hermana de esa manera" opino Andy cruzando los brazos

"Y nadie te dice que lo hagas, pero debes entender que fue lo primero que se me ocurrio en aquel entonces para proteger a tu madre" respondio Agnarr

"Desgraciadamente eso no fue lo único que descubrí" opino Elsa un tanto cabizbaja

"A que te refieres mamá?" pregunto Andy volteando a verla

"Andy... la manera en que naciste... no es al cien por ciento como tu papá te lo conto, o como yo se lo conté a Honeymaren hace poco, yo no estaba en los jardines de mi casa ese día... te mentí" respondió Elsa

"No entiendo" respondió Andy

"Te lo contare... solo no vayas a sobreactuar ante esto" respondió Elsa

**Abril, Los Ángeles/California, 2004**

Una joven Elsa de 21 años de edad y 9 meses de embarazo miraba el cielo desde su ventana, estaba emocionada por el hecho de que ella y su prometido Hans se convertirían en padres en cuestión de días, estaba nerviosa, pero a la vez ansiosa, sin embargo, tenía sus preocupaciones, no solo tenía cierto temor de que su pequeño hijo heredara sus poderes, si no por el hecho de que su jefe Weaselton la descubriera y la despidiera a ella y a Hans o junto con Anna y Kristoff.

"Elsa, la comida ya está lista" respondió el joven Hans entrando al balcón.

A Elsa la llamada de Hans la sobresalto y accidentalmente congelo parte del barandal.

"Oh, lo siento, en un momento voy" respondió Elsa desatorando sus manos del hielo que había creado en el barandal.

Elsa se disponía a ir adentro de la casa, sin embargo, empezó a oír una extraña voz de sirena.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Hans al percatarse de la distracción de la platinada

"Eh... sí, estoy bien" respondió Elsa entrando a la casa "No es nada"

Elsa junto can Hans bajaron al comedor, en donde la comida ya estaba lista y Anna y Kristoff los estaban esperando.

Anna y Kristoff estaban un poco cansados debido al arduo trabajo que los había hecho hacer Weaselton ese día, ya que los habían puesto a instalar las turbinas del cohete que los llevaría al espacio.

"Uff al fin, me moría de hambre" decía Kristoff empezando a comer

Después de comer, Anna y Hans lavaban los platos.

"Estoy un poco preocupado por tu hermana" respondió Hans

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Anna

"Cuando la llame para comer vi que estaba un poco distraída mirando al cielo, lo mismo paso cuando comíamos... ¿Tú sabes que le pasa?" pregunto Hans

"No estoy segura, probablemente sea estrés por su embarazo, pero si tanto te esmeras en saber, le preguntare" respondió Anna

Esa misma noche, Elsa se encontraba recostada en su cama con su pijama y la chalina de su madre puesta, sin embargo, su abultado vientre era lo único que tenía descubierto mientras lo acariciaba.

"Unos días más, unos días más y poder tenerte en mis brazos" respondió Elsa a su vientre con mucha ternura.

En ese momento Elsa volvió a oír esa voz de sirena que había oído esa misma tarde, cosa que la hizo ver hacia la ventana.

En ese momento Anna entro a la habitación y saco a su hermana mayor de sus pensamientos.

"Hola Elsa" saludo Anna quien traía puesta su pijama verde

"Oh, eres tu Anna" respondió Elsa

"Estas bien?, Hans me dijo que estuviste un poco distraída en la tarde" respondió Anna sentándose en la cama a lado de su hermana "Hazme un poco de espacio"

"Estoy bien Anna"

"Pero traes la chalina de mamá, y solo la usas cuando algo te preocupa" respondió Anna "Ya dímelo, prometimos no guardarnos secretos otra vez"

"Es solo... estrés del embarazo, esto de ocultar mi embarazo de Weaselton no es nada fácil" respondió Elsa volteando hacia su vientre

"No lo dudo" opino Anna viendo el vientre de Elsa "Puedo?"

"Por supuesto" respondió Elsa con una sonrisa

Anna cambio de posición, se hizo hacia adelante y pego su oreja y luego su mano en la panza de Elsa, ahí fue cuando sintió a su futuro sobrino moverse.

"Sabes Anna? Cuando estabas por nacer solía quedarme dormida sobre el vientre de mamá y ella decía que de esa manera tú te calmabas" respondió Elsa cerrando los ojos con expresión de tranquilidad en su rostro mientras le acariciaba el pelo a su hermana

"Y de verdad todavía te acuerdas de eso?" pregunto Anna incrédula

"No mucho, pero recuerdo que mamá me lo contaba. En aquel entonces mis poderes eran inofensivos y me sentí segura y tranquila, así que no había oportunidad de que se descontrolaran" explico Elsa

"Como los extraño, extraño a mamá, extraño a papá, y también extraño... a Jessica" decía Anna sin despegar su oído y mano del vientre de su hermana mayor

"Tu amiga de la que me hablaste?" pregunto Elsa

"Si, si la conocieras te caería muy bien" respondió Anna "Sin ella probablemente mi niñez habría sido muy aburrida"

"Eso nunca lo sabremos, yo también extraño a mamá y a papá, a veces no sé si puedo con todo, el trabajar con Weaselton, y ahora que en unos días Hans y yo nos convertiremos en padres, Anna... no sé si llegare a ser una buena madre para mi hijo, ¡estoy aterrada!" dijo Elsa

"No digas eso hermana, serás una buena madre, tú y Hans serán unos buenos padres para mi sobrino" Aseguro Anna

"Como Anna? ¿Dime como seremos buenos padres? En mis años de encierro, papá jamás me enseño como criar niños, y en cuanto a Hans... él ya ha dicho que no es bueno con los niños, y considerando el tipo de familia que tuvo... pues..." respondió Elsa insegura

"Deja de ser tan pesimista hermana, nadie está preparado para ser padre, estoy segura de que mamá y papá tampoco lo estuvieron cuando te tuvieron a ti, se puede aprender, no es algo que nosotros ya supiéramos hacer, es algo nuevo que se va aprendiendo" respondió Anna

"Lo dices como si tuvieras experiencia en eso" respondió Elsa

"Es la verdad lo que digo, nadie sabe lo que el futuro le depara" respondió Anna

En ese momento el bebé en el interior de Elsa estaba muy inquieto.

"Mira lo que hiciste Anna! ¡Ahora inquietaste a mi bebé!" se quejó Elsa

"No te preocupes, ahora lo calmo" respondió Anna y empezó a entonar una canción.

_Donde se unen viento y mar_

_Un río lleva mil memorias que hay_

_Duerman ya y en calma estén_

_pues él conserva lo que fue_

Mientras Anna cantaba, sobaba lentamente en forma de círculos el vientre de su hermana mayor.

_En sus aguas hay verdad_

_y a tus dudas te responderá_

_Su voz honda buscarás_

_si lejos vas será el final_

_A quién escuche cantará_

_Y en su canción la magia va_

_Mas y si puedes soportar_

_Y enfrentar qué ha de rebelar_

Elsa no podía creer que Anna todavía recordara la canción que su madre Iduna les cantaba a ella y a Anna de niñas.

_Donde se unen viento y mar_

_Una madre mil memorias trae_

_A tu hogar has de volver_

_Es donde está lo que se fue..._

Anna termino de cantar y la bebé en el interior de Elsa estaba más calmada.

"Gracias Anna, a mi bebé le gusto que le cantaras, ya está mucho más calmado" respondió Elsa sonriendo

"No tienes que agradecer Elsa" respondió Anna

"¿Qué haría sin ti?" pregunto Elsa

"Siempre me tendrás" respondio Anna

En ese momento tocaron la puerta y esta se abrió, era Hans.

"Disculpen, pero es momento de que la futura mamá descanse" respondió Hans

"Si Hans" respondió Anna para después voltear a ver a Elsa "Descansa Elsa"

"Igual tu Anna" se despidió Elsa

Anna salió de la habitación dejando a Elsa y a Hans solos.

"De que tanto hablaban?" pregunto Hans entrando a la cama con Elsa pues él ya tenía el pijama puesto.

"Solo... hablábamos, estoy un poco nerviosa de que en unos días tu y yo nos convertiremos en padres" respondió Elsa cubriéndose el vientre con su blusa color vino

"Yo también estoy un poco nervioso, ni siquiera yo mismo me la creo que me voy a convertir en padre, y eso que mis hermanos mayores se burlaban de mi diciendo y asegurando que yo tenía impotencia" opino Hans

"Pues yo ya me di cuenta que no, jeje" rio Elsa

"Y como esta nuestro bebé?" pregunto Hans poniendo su mano sobre el vientre de la platinada

"Ahorita está tranquilo, Anna le canto una canción de cuna para que se calmara, estaba muy inquieto" respondió Elsa

"Se nota que nuestro hijo tendrá mucha energía" aseguro Hans

"De eso no tengo duda" respondió Elsa

"Oíste eso? Vas a tener mucha energía como los 2, ¿eh?" dijo Hans al vientre de Elsa

"Bueno... yo no soy muy enérgica que digamos" opino Elsa un tanto apenada

"Buenas noches Elsa" respondió Hans apagando la luz

"Buenas noches Hans" respondió Elsa apagando su luz

"Descansa" respondió Hans

"Igual tu" respondió Elsa

Y la platinada y el pelirrojo quedaron profundamente dormidos.

Mas adentrada la noche ambos dormían profundamente, sin embargo, Elsa volvió a oír esa voz de sirena, pero también alcanzo a oír un susurro que distorcionadamente decía "Attohallan" y se despertó.

Elsa con algo de molestia se tapó la cabeza con una almohada, pero no funciono.

Elsa con mucho cuidado se levantó de su cama y con cuidado de no despertar a Hans salió de la habitación.

Con mucho cuidado Elsa camino por los pasillos mientras seguía escuchando esa voz hasta que llego al ático donde estaban las cosas que habían rescatado de sus padres y después de mucho buscar encontró un mapa con la localización de Attohallan que era un rio.

"Al norte de Noruega, cruzando el mar oscuro" decía Elsa mientras leía el mapa

Elsa agarro el mapa, salió del ático y camino, y al cabo de un rato llego al jardín de su casa.

Estando ahí Elsa suspiro pesadamente.

"Mamá dijo que solo usara esto en una emergencia" respondio Elsa sacando 2 anillos

Elsa arrojo el primer anillo al suelo y se abrió una especie de portal giratorio, Elsa se armo de valor y lo cruzo.

Elsa se encontraba ahora una playa y había una fuerte tormenta sobre el mar.

Elsa con una mirada determinante vio el mar y procedió a echarse a correr y con cada paso que daba creaba copos de nieve sobre el mar.

En ese momento una ola de gran tamaño derribo y la devolvió a la playa.

Elsa se reincorporo no sin antes sentir su vientre para asegurarse de que su bebé estaba bien, una vez que lo sintió moverse y lo volvió a intentar, la rubia empezó a correr sobre el mar y en eso otra ola aún más grande.

"No esta vez!" respondió Elsa

La rubia usando sus poderes congelo la ola para poder cruzar, ella corrio pero otra ola mas grande destruyo esa rampa de hielo, esto la hizo caer al agua.

Elsa habia quedado sumergida bajo el agua, al intentar subir una misteriosa figura aparecio frente a ella, un Nokk, criatura mitologica con forma de caballo y hecho de agua, y de sus ojos salia un brillo, el Nokk vio detenidamente a Elsa junto con su abultado vientre, para despues desaparecer.

Elsa confundida nado hacia la superficie del mar para poder respirar aire, pero de repente, algo la saco volando del agua, era el Nokk quien la empujo hacia arriba y ella volvio a caer al agua.

Elsa hacia todo lo posible por proteger su vientre de los golpes aunque estos estuvieran hechos de agua.

Y de repente el Nokk salio y empezo a cargar en su lomo, ahi Elsa se dio cuenta de que el nokk por alguna razon sabia quien era ella.

Esa junto con el nokk de agua cabalgaron un par de minutos hasta que llegaron a Attohallan, un rio convertido en glaciar.

"Claro, los glaciares son rios congelados" opino Elsa

Al cabo de un rato Elsa llego al rio Attohallan, se despidio de su nokk de agua y ella entro al glaciar, ahi era donde podia oir perfecto la voz que la llamaba.

"Te escucho, te siento" decia Elsa siguiendo la voz

Elsa camino por el interior del glaciar hasta que llego a un domo hecho de hielo, Elsa se acerco a una de las paredes del domo y vio su reflejo.

"Muestrate" respondio Elsa

De repente la imagen en el reflejo cambio, ya no estaba Elsa, sino su difunta Madre Iduna.

"Madre!" respondio Elsa sorprendida e intentando contener las lagrimas

"Hola hija" respondio Iduna con una sonrisa

"Tu... me estuviste llamando todo este tiempo?" pregunto Elsa

"Si hija, queria verte, y veo que... vas a convertirnos a tu padre y a mi en abuelos" respondio Iduna

"No sabes cuanta falta me haz hecho madre, no se que hacer" respondio Elsa

"Lo se, pero sabes que? eres mas inteligente de lo que crees hija, tu sabes que sera lo mejor para ustedes" respondio Iduna

"Ya no estoy tan segura" resondio Elsa

"Hija... hace 13 años tu fuiste la que apoyo a que te separaramos de tu hermana con tal de protegerla, y eso requirio valor, y ahora cargas una de las mas grandes responsabilidades de este mundo y se que lo podras manejar, tu y Hans" respondio Iduna siendo muy sincera

"Quisiera saber como, no se como criar niños, papá nunca me enseño como" respondio Elsa

"Anna ya te lo dijo, nadie está preparado para ser padre, cuando tu naciste tu padre y yo tampoco estuvimos del todo preparados, se puede aprender, no es algo que nosotros ya supiéramos hacer, es algo nuevo que se va aprendiendo" respondió Iduna

Elsa no dijo nada y solo miro su abultado vientre mientras lo acariciaba levemente.

"Para que me llamaste? para que me pediste que viniera tan lejos de casa?" pregunto Elsa volteando a ver a su madre

"Hija, nesecitas saber algo, algo que yo oculte todos estos años" respondio Iduna

En ese momento dentro del domo aparecieron 2 figuras de hielo, era Roonar, el abuelo de Anna y Elsa quien hablaba con su acompañante el dia que fueron a visitar a los Northuldras.

"Estas seguro de los que vas a hacer?, el poder de estas personas... no ha causado nignun daño a nadie" dijo uno de los amigos de Roonar

"El poder hace a las personas soberbias y egoistas" respondio Roonar

"Abuelo, eso no es lo que hace la magia, ese es solo tu miedo. El miedo es lo que no se puede confiar" dijo Elsa a la escultura de su abuelo a pesar de que este no la escucharia

Las escultura de Roonar se alejo de su amigo y fue hacia donde estaba la escultura del lider de los northuldras, Roonar saco una escopeta que traia cargando por la espalda y sin que el lider de los northuldras lo notara, le dispararon.

Las esculturas desaparecieron.

Elsa no lo podia creer su abuelo era un asesino con temor a la magia, era demasiado que procesar, se hallaba inmersa en este mar de preocupaciones cuando sintió una fuerte y repentina contracción. Elsa intentó ponerse de pie pero otra fuerte contracción se lo impidió y de repente un enorme charco de sangre aparecio entre sus piernas.

"Oh no" dijo para sí misma "Se supone que aún faltaba una semana".

Otra fuerte contraccion le llego, Elsa no sabia que hacer, estaba demasiado adolorida como para moverse asi que sabia lo que debia utilizar como ultimo recurso.

Elsa saco de su bolsillo el ultimo anillo teletransportador y lo arrojo al suelo y se abrió el portal giratorio, Elsa con las fuerzas que le quedaban se arrastro hasta que lo logro cruzar antes de que este se cerrara.

Hania aparecido en el jardin de su casa en los angeles, era de madrugada, pero eso a ella no le importo y lanzo un sonoro grito.

"¡Auxilio! ¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien por favor!" Gritó desesperada la rubia

Por suerte para ella Kristoff iba pasando por ahí ya que se habia levantado por un vaso de agua.

Al verla en ese estado el rubio se sobresaltó.

"¡Elsa! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Estás bien?"

"Kristoff... oh gracias a Dios, el bebé ya viene necesito volver al palacio de inmediato"

"Tranquila, ya estoy aquí"

**Fin del Flashback**

"...Y eso fue lo que paso, en cierta manera el culpable de mis poderes fue mi propio abuelo, eso hizo que mamá salvara a papá y al hacer eso los espiritus le agradecieron de tal manera que yo sali con poderes" Explico Elsa

"Yo... no se que decir mamá, antes me gustaba el lado nordico que tenia por parte de mi bisabuelo, pero con lo que me dijiste ahora, ya no estoy tan seguro" respondio Andy

"Andy, mi padre era una persona con miedos, no consideraba la magia como algo bueno, yo a decir verdad fui un poco rebelde en mi niñez, y el me reprendio mas de una vez por eso" explico Agnarr

"Yo solo... necesito pensar un rato, no se como procesar esto" respondio Andy alejandose

"Andy" dijo Elsa levantandose de la banca para seguirlo

"Dejalo hija, esta pasando por mucho estres ahora que ya sabe la verdad de su origen" respondio Agnarr deteniendola con el hombro

Elsa miro a la escultura de hielo de su padre con cara de inseguridad.

"Ya veras que se le pasara, aunque eso no sera lo unico inesperado que veras" respondio Agnarr antes de que el, Iduna y el nokk desaparecieran a modo de copos de nieve y se fueran con el viento de regreso a Attohallan

Andy caminaba por las calles de Nueva York y regreso a su casa sin decir nada.

La fiesta de navidad se llevo a cabo esa misma tarde, todo era diversion, aunque para los chicos se les hacia raro el no ver a su amigo platinado con ellos.

Helena tambien habia sabido de la desparicion de su hermano mayor por lo que sin que nadie se diera cuenta salio de la fiesta a buscarlo.

En la entrada del castillo de hielo Jessica recibía al resto de su familia al igual que a los que había conocido en Hawái

"Bienvenidos a Nueva York, la Ciudad que nunca duerme" respondió Jessica

"Wow, todo este lugar es increíble!" exclamo Romina quien seguía luciendo igual, pero ahora tenía piernas y estaba vestida con un vestido color rosa.

"Aunque es muy frio" opino Daisy

"No para mí, a mí me gusta el frio" respondió Sarahi

"Aunque esto de usar ropa me cuesta trabajo acostumbrarme" opino Catalina quien traía un vestido color verde menta "Estas botas me están apretando"

"Es normal, ya te acostumbraras" respondió Henry

En una de las mesas Sherman charlaba con su tia Monique quien alimentaba a la pequeña Sherwin.

"Y entonces eso fue lo que paso, al final gracias a Ellinor, mi hermana menor volvio a ser la misma de antes y dejo de ser una seudo-vampira, aunque... debo decir que no confie inicialmente con que veneno de arañas regresaria a Agnes a la normalidad" explico Sherman

"Wow, ¿y todo eso solo porque ella cabía en la grieta de esa cueva para conseguir esa reliquia?" pregunto Monique incredula

"Si, y como la envidie con los poderes que tenia, ecolocalizacion, velocidad aumentada, hasta vision nocturna, aunque no negare que si me saco de honda que cuando Riley vio a Agnes con 5 años mas, la considero atractiva" opino Sherman

Con eso Monique empezo a sospechar que Riley podria ser bisexual, pero para no romperle el corazon a Sherman decidio no hablar de mas, ya lo habia hecho antes y habia terminado muy mal.

"Pero cambiando de tema, ayer descubri que en una realidad alterna el Sr Peabody esta vivo, aunque se caso con mi tia Anna... y tuvieron 2 hijos" respondio Sherman

"Los adoptaron o?" pregunto Monique

"Creeme tia Monique, yo tambien me sorprendi al ver que tenia 2 hermanos mitad humano mitad perro" opino Sherman

"Ah, le diable me prend avec ces furros" maldijo Monique en frances

Aunque cuando Monique maldijo, Sherman no pudo evitar notar algo en ella.

Y para empeorar las cosas oyeron el ruido de algo romperse.

"Ay ahora que?" se quejo Sherman levantandose de su lugar

Momentos despues, entre Sherman, Penny y Riley agarraban como podían a Felicity quien intentaba llevarse la escultura de hielo más grande de la fiesta.

"Porque la dejaste venir si sabias lo que pasaría?" reclamo Penny

"Yo no quería, pero ella me chantajeo" se justificó Sherman

"Creo que ya me di cuenta como" opino Riley fijándose en las características físicas de la peliblanca quien iba vestida con un ajustado y revelador vestido color negro.

Por otro lado, sin que ninguno de los presentes lo supiera, escondido entre las mesas, una criatura con forma humana, muy delgada, con pelaje verde en todo el cuerpo, ojos amarillos y cara de pocos amigos, se escabullía y empezaba a robar ciertas decoraciones navideñas sin que los invitados se percataran de su presencia.

Cerca de ahí, Antonio quien estaba acompañado de Margo les presumía a los amigos de Andy junto a los chicos nuevos y a Monique sobre uno de los picantes más fuertes del mundo.

"Esta salsa, tuvo que ser y calentada con la lava del volcán donde mi papá fingió su muerte" explicaba Antonio "Esta salsa solo es apta para los que si son machos"

"Yo le entro, he probado cosas peores y también he probado cosas mejores, tú me entiendes" aseguro Monique quien había dejado a la pequeña Sherwin al cuidado ya sea de Robert o de Hans.

"Bueno" respondió Antonio echando una gota de la salsa en un nacho para que cada uno agarrara y los probara.

Monique junto con los amigos de Andy y los chicos nuevos comieron cada uno un totopo que tenía una gota de la salsa de Antonio.

Antonio y Margo también comieron cada uno un totopo, aunque el de Antonio era el que tenía más de una sola gota.

Al cabo de unos segundos Angelita, Yi, Jin, Ed, Ken y Ostein estaban tan enchilados que sentían revuelto el cerebro con sus intestinos y el colon.

Ken corrió hasta otra de las mesas y se tragó una jarra completa de agua mineral, pero le resulto peor, ya que el mineral del agua le aumento el nivel de picor.

Ed por otro lado intento buscar algo de leche, y la encontró, aunque fuera en el biberón de la pequeña Sherwin.

Jin busco algo para refrescarse, y sin pensarlo pego su lengua en una de las esculturas de hielo.

Yi por otro lado se abalanzo hacia una de las jarras de agua y se la trago completa.

Ostein tenía la cara roja como un tomate por lo enchilado que estaba por lo que corrió hasta salir del castillo de hielo y sumergió su cara en un montón de nieve.

"Novatos" se burló Antonio comiendo otro totopo con salsa

"Wow, nunca me había pasado esto, pica, pero a mí me pico hasta que me llego a la garganta, está bueno" respondió Monique

Angelita por su parte se echaba aire a la lengua con su propia mano para refrescarse, porque ni el frio del ambiente podía disminuir lo enchilada que estaba.

De vuelta con Sherman, Penny y Riley, los 3 habían logrado contener a Felicity gracias a que Birgit la encerró con sus poderes en un bloque de hielo.

"La próxima vez no te dejes chantajear por ella" pidió Riley intentando recuperar el aliento

"Si Sherman, de no ser por Birgit probablemente no habríamos podido evitar que robara la escultura" agrego Penny

"Lo voy a tomar en cuenta la proxima vez" respondio Sherman para despues ver su brazo el cual estaba rasguñado "Rayos, creo que alguien nesecita un corte de garras" opino el pelirrojo viendo a Felicity quien estaba encerrada en uno de los bloques de hielo

"No puedes probar que es mio!" reclamo Felicty

En ese momento se percataron de Jin que estaba gritando como un demente debido a que se le había pegado la lengua a una de las esculturas de hielo.

"Ahora qué?" se quejó Sherman levantándose junto con Penny y Riley

"Ahhh! Ahhhh! ¡Se me pego la lengua! Se me pego en la lengua en el hielo" gritaba Jin

"Yo te voy a sacar de ahí solo hazme el favor y no te muevas!" exclamo Edith agarrando por el torso a Jin.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" grito Jin

"Todavía no te hago nada" reclamo Edith sarcásticamente

"Déjame eso a mí" respondió Sherman interfiriendo "Alguien que me traiga un cuchillo o algo para cortar"

"Como dices que dijiste?" pregunto Jin comenzando a asustarse

En ese momento Edith saco una de sus katanas y se la paso a Sherman.

"Ahora Jin, no te vayas a mover, no quiero cortarte la lengua por error" respondió Sherman

"Perdón?" pregunto Jin asustándose mas

"Yo me encargo" respondió Monique

"Estas segura tía Monique?" pregunto Sherman

"Se usar estas cosas desde que tengo 7 años, así que si" respondió Monique

Sherman le entrego a su tía francesa la katana.

"Relájate Jin, si no lo haces esto va a terminar mal" lo apoyo Yi

"Si, muchacho, será mejor que escuches a tu novia o como dijo mi sobrino, podrías perder la lengua por accidente" respondió Monique

"Yi no es mi novia" reclamo Jin

La rubia francesa de manera rápida, pero con cuidado corto el pedazo de la escultura de hielo donde Jin tenía pegada la lengua.

"Alguien que traiga algo para descongelar esto" respondió Monique

"Yo lo haré" respondió Antonio

"Mejor no, Antonio capaz y tú le quemas la lengua, mejor yo me encargo" respondió Birgit interfiriendo

Birgit con una mano agarro el pedazo de hielo por debajo, y con la otra lo agarro por arriba.

La castaña se concentró y al cabo de unos segundos el pedazo de hielo se convirtió en agua y esta fue absorbida por ella.

"Uff, gracias" suspiro aliviado Jin

"Para la próxima piensa mejor donde vas a meter la lengua" reclamo Yi dandole un golpe en la cabeza

"Donde aprendiste a manipular el agua?" pregunto Riley con curiosidad

"Andy me lo enseño hace un par de días el manipular el agua o la humedad en los objetos es algo que él y su madre descubrieron hace no mucho" respondió Birgit

En ese momento llego Ellinor.

"Oigan, han visto a Andy? Quiero darle su regalo de navidad, pero no lo encuentro en ningún lado" respondió Ellinor quien tenia el libro de "Duma Key" y el comic "Locke and Key" de Stephen King y su hijo Joe Hill respectivamente

"Ya buscaste en todos lados?" pregunto Riley

"Si, hasta en el baño, les pregunte a sus amigos, pero ellos están más ocupados quitándose lo enchilado de la boca" explico Ellinor

"Culpable de que eso" respondió Antonio

"Culpable o no, sigo sin encontrar a mi primo" respondió Ellinor

"Le preguntaste a su madre?" pregunto Monique

"Si, fui con mi tia Elsa y la vi hablando con una de las tias de Antonio, le pregunte y me dijo que tampoco sabe dónde está" explico Ellinor

"Con cual de mis tias estaba hablando?" pregunto Antonio

"Creo que con la mas joven, a menos de que sea tu prima mas mayor" explico Ellinor

"Ah, esta hablando con Roma, mi tia mas joven" respondió Antonio

"Porque no le preguntas a Helena, como ambos son tan unidos, tal vez ella sepa algo" sugirió Sherman

"A ella tampoco la encuentro" respondió Ellinor

"Esto sí que es extraño ¿Cómo es que Andy y Helena pudieron desaparecer así como así?" pregunto Sherman

"Lo ignoro" opino Ellinor

En ese momento y sin aviso, un fornido hombre, de unos 40 años, cabello y barba negra, ojos marrones, vestido con un chaleco de tigre, pantalón marrón, botas y armado con una lanza metálica entro rompiendo una de las ventanas.

Debido a eso hubo una conmoción en la fiesta y los invitados hacían lo posible por salir corriendo.

Detrás del cazador 18 hombres más junto con una chica, todos enmascarados y armados con lanzas y ballestas entraron al castillo de hielo.

Lo que ninguno de los chicos sabia era que la chica que estaba con los cazadores era Rose, pero debido a su máscara, no se le podía reconocer.

"Deben salir de aquí, rápido! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos!" exclamo Sherman

"Entendido!" respondió Ellinor sacando a Yi, Jin, Peng y al resto de la fiesta.

Sherman junto con los que estaban de su equipo se pusieron sus trajes de la Fuerza del Tiempo y se prepararon para encarar al clan de los cazadores.

Felicity por su parte aprovecho esa diostraccion y logro liberarse del bloque de hielo y logro escapar

"Seguro que podremos hacer esto? Te recuerdo que ni Andy ni Helena están aquí para ayudarnos" respondió Penny

"Si podremos" respondió Sherman

"Que bueno que tengo mi espada conmigo" opino Antonio

El pelirrojo y el resto de su equipo salió de su escondite y encaro a los cazadores.

"Miren nada mas, pero si son La Fuerza del Tiempo!" se burlo el líder del clan de los cazadores

"No dejaremos que lastimes a gente inocente!" exclamo Sherman

"Atrapenos si pueden!" exclamo Rose quien estaba disfrazada y los chicos no la pudieron reconocer

Todos los cazadores eran muy hábiles Sherman con los propulsores de su traje voló y le disparo hacia un pequeño grupo de cazadores, los cuales salieron volando

Birgit lanzo potentes rafagas congelantes, pero uno de los cazadores utilizo su espada para desviar el ataque y redirigirlo hacia Antonio, cosa que por poco y derriba de no ser porque Riley lo protegio con su campo de fuerza

Kristy mientras cargaba a Agnes volaba sobre otro grupo de cazadores que les lanzaban flechas con sus ballestas y ellas hacian lo posible por esquivarlas.

"Fallaron!" se burlo Agnes

Otra flecha casi les da.

"Fallaron otra vez!" se burlo Agnes

Otra flecha casi les da pero falla.

"Ah ah ah, ¡Tres strikes y es out!" se burlo Agnes

La pequeña pelinegra con su arco y flecha les empezo a disparar a los cazadores, pero lanzaba las flechas tan rapido como si fuera una metralleta.

Margo por su parte se quito a 2 de encima y les lanzo un ataque electrico.

"HADOUKEN!" grito Margo lanzando su ataque hacia 2 cazadores los cuales salieron volando por una de las ventanas.

El lider cazador junto a Rose tenian acorralados a un grupo de inviutados de la fiesta que no pudieron salir y que eran protegidos por Monique.

En ese momento el lider cazador fue derribado por un golpe que nunca que vio venir, era Ed quien tenia su traje para agrandarse y encogerse quien golpeo con sus pequeños pero poderosos puños.

Angelita por su lado le lanzo unos aguijones en el cuello a Rose, pero estga fue mas lista y los esquivo con unos saltos mortales.

Debajo de una de las mesas, Ostein junto con Ellinor se escondian, sin embargo Ostein construia una ballesta improvisada utilizando unos lapices y unas ligas.

"Que rayos haces?" reclamo Ellinor

"Construyo una ballesta, dale las gracias a "Ideas en 5 minutos", hay que ayudar a La Fuerza del Tiempo, me vas a ayudar? o te quedaras ahi viendo?" pregunto Ostein

Si bien Ellinor habia rechazado el ser parte del equipo, tambien debia ayudar a su hermana menor Kristy quien era parte del equipo.

"Ayudare, solo dame algo que funcione" respondio Ellinor

"Ten, tu usaras la ballesta de lapices, yo utilizare a mi pequeño amigo lanza-piedras" respondio Ostein

"De donde sacaste una catapulta?" pregunto Ellinor

"Fue un regalo de Ken, esto nos ayudara, pensar correcto es lo que hago" respondio Ostein

"Y te trajiste todo eso a la fiesta? y como?" pregunto Ellinor

"Tu no sabes lo que yo hago cuando no estas" respondio Ostein

"Voy a pretender que no dijiste eso" opino Ellinor

Ostein y Ellinor salieron detras de una de las mesas y empezaron con su ataque, Ostein lanzando piedras con su catapulta y Ellinor con su ballesta hecha de lapices.

Entre las piedras Ostein agarro una que era mucho mas grande que su cabeza.

"Bola de demolicion!" grito Ostein lanzando la enorme piedra a uno de los cazadores, cosa que lo avento contra una pared hasta que esta se rompio dejando un gran agujero por detras.

Uno de los cazadores casi le da a Sherman, pero Agnes fue mas rapida y con ayuda de Kristy le dispararon primero.

"Eso estuvo cerca, gracias" respondió Sherman

Afuera del castillo, Gru sacaba su arma de neutrones, mientras que Lucy preparaba junto con Judy sus paralizadores labiales.

"Estan seguras de lo que hacen?" preguntaron sus respectivos padres

"Completamente" respondieron Lucy y Judy a coro

"Nick, esperame aqui y cuida a los niños" respondio Judy

"Yo entrare con ustedes" respondio Elsa mientras su magia congelante empezaba a manifestrarse en sus brazos y sus ojos empezaban a brillar en un color azul claro "Hay que acabar con ellos de una vez por todas"

"Gracias Elsa, no se que haria sin ti" respondio Judy

"Disculpa, pero esa es mi frase" se quejo Anna

Acto seguido Gru, Elsa, Lucy y Judy entraron corriendo al castillo de hielo, todos los invitados esperaban afuera impacientes, y de repente oyeron un estruendo desde el interior, cosa que los alarmo

Mientras tanto en casa de los Arendelle, Andy le habia contado el porque de sus poderes a su hermanita.

"Lo lamento Andy, no tenia idea de que tu bisabuelo habia hecho eso" opino Helena

"Fue karma sabionda, fue karma, mi bisabuelo le temia a los poderes de los nortuldras ¿y que paso? que porque mi abuela rescato a mi abuelo, los espiritus le agradecieron y por eso mamá y yo tenemos poderes, ahora que se lo que en realidad paso... ya no se que pensar, estoy frustrado" decia Andy "Porque todo lo malo me pasa a mi?"

"Oye, si no fuera por eso, talvez tu y tu mamá no existirian, y aunque si existieran, probablemente ni ella, ni tu, ni Birgit ni yo tendriamos esos poderes tan geniales" aseguro Helena

"Lo se, mi abuelo me lo dijo, pero es que esto es demasiado que procesar" respondio Andy

A pesar de su corta edad, Helena Westerguard entendia perfectamente a su medio hermano mayor, aun cuando nunca en su vida habia vivido o descubierto algo como eso, la pelrroja lo entendia, era demasiado inteligente para su edad.

De vuelta en Central Park, los chicos con ayuda pudieron vencer a los cazadores y los capturaron, la unica que no habia sido capiturada era Rose, pues ella habia logrado escapar.

Los cazadores fueron entregados con la policia, aunque la LAV decidio tomar cartas en el asunto

"Gracias Fuerza del Tiempo, estos cazadores son altamente peligrosos" respondio Valerie Da Vinci

"No hay de que" respondio Sherman

Valerie junto con varios agentes de la LAV se llevaron a los cazadoresn esposados en sus camionetas.

"Porque no dijiste que a la cazadora que iba con ellos?" pregunto Penny

"Que querias que hiciera? la ultima vez que alguien no capturo a un villano ahora con ella como jefa de la LAV, ella los despidio" explico Sherman

Gru y Lucy no pudieron evitar sentir pena al recordar que por no haber capturado a Baltazar Bratt la primera vez los despidieron.

"Ahora que todo este desastre acabo, ¿porque no volvemos devuelta a la fiesta?" Sugirio Elsa Puedo repararlo"

Elsa reconstruyo su castillo de hielo, y todos regresaron a la fiesta, sin embargo detras de ese optimismo, la platinada seguia preocupara por Andy.

A altas horas de la noche, la fiesta se termino y todos los invitados regresaron a sus casas.

"Fue divertida la fiesta" opino Anna

"Fue muy loco ese asunto de los cazadores" opino Kristy "Aunque fue divertido el como Agnes se burlaba de ellos por su mala punteria"

"Una lastima que nunca encontre a Andy para darle su regalo de navidad" opino Ellinor

"Si, con el y Helena habria sido mas facil vencerlos a todos" opino Kristy

"Dimelo a mi" opino Birgit

"Kristy! tia Anna! que bueno que volvieron!" exclamo Helena asomandose por el barandal del piso de arriba

"Helena?" que haces aqui? porque no estuviste en la fiesta? y donde esta Andy?" pregunto Elsa

"El esta aqui arriba, aunque por el momento quiere estar a solas, aunque le hice compañia un rato" explico Helena

Elsa entendio perfectamente el porque de eso.

Mqas adentrada la noche, mientras todos dormian, Andy dormia a pierna suelta sobre su cama, hasta que de repente volvió a escuchar esa voz y volteo hacia su ventana.

Por otro lado Helena tambien dormía a pierna suelta sobre su cama hasta que de repente y de manera inexplicable empezó a escuchar esa voz de sirena también.

Idun por su parte dormía pacíficamente en su cama, pero el sonido de la sirena la despertó y abrió los ojos.

Helena: _Into the unknown!_

Andy: _Into the unknown!_

Idun: _Into the unknown!_

La joven Aline dormía en su propia tienda que le dieron los Northuldras, y al igual que Andy, Helena e Idun, también empezó a escuchar esa extraña voz de sirena.

Andy con cuidado salió de su cuarto y cerró la puerta mientras seguía escuchando esa voz dentro de su cabeza, asi que empezó a cantar pensando que esa voz se iría.

Andy: _I can hear you but I won't_

_Some look for trouble while others don't_

La sabionda quien también había salido de su cuarto también empezó a cantar mientras se veía en un espejo.

Helena: _There's a thousand reasons I should go about my day_

Idun por su parte se levantaba de su cama mientras seguía con el canto

Idun: _And ignore your whispers which I wish would go away, oh_

Por otro lado Aline solo veia hacia el exterior que podia ver por la entrada de su tienda.

Aline: _Whoa_

Aline se tapó repentinamente la boca al ver que empezaba a hablar con ayuda de la magia, así que salió de su tienda y se alejó caminando de la tribu de los Northuldras

Andy: _You're not a voice, you're just a ringing in my ear_

Helena: _And if I heard you, which I don't, I'm spoken for I fear_

Idun: _Everyone I've ever loved is here within these walls_

Aline: _I'm sorry, secret siren, but I'm blocking out your calls_

Andy: _I've had my adventure, I don't need something new_

Helena: _I'm afraid of what I'm risking if I follow you_

Andy y su hermanita se encontraron, siguieron con el canto y salieron por la puerta y comenzaron a alejarse.

La joven Idun también salió por la puerta de su casa y también comenzó a alejarse.

Los 4: _Into the unknown!_

_Into the unknown!_

_Into the unknown!_

Los 4 siguieron con su camino.

Andy: _What do you want? 'Cause you've been keeping me awake_

Helena: _Are you here to distract us so I make a big mistake?_

Idun: _Or are you someone out there who's a little bit like me?_

Aline: _Who knows deep down I'm not where I'm meant to be?_

Andy: _Every day's a little harder as I feel our power grow_

Helena: _Don't you know there's part of me that longs to go_

Los 4:_ Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

_Into the unknown_

Andy:_ Are you out there?_

Helena:_ Do you know me?_

Idun:_ Can you feel me?_

Aline:_ Can you show me?_

Ahi fue cuando los 4 empezaron a imitar el sonido de la sirena que oian, todo a su alrededor se volvio oscuro pero veian varias luces de colores moviendose por si solas creando figuras, desde gigantes de piedra, hojas volando por los aires, el Nokk de agua cabalgando con Elsa sobre el mar, incluso una pequeña flama color morado saltando por doquier.

_ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

_(Ah) ooh_

Andy y Helena:_ Where are you going? Don't leave me alone_

Idun y Aline:_ How do I follow you_

Los 4:_ Into the unknown_

Cuando los 4 terminaron de cantar algo inexplicable paso, en varias partes del mundo aparecieron 4 tipos de cristales de hielo que se repetían incontables veces y que flotaban en el aire.

Estos 4 tipos de cristales tenían ciertas inscripciones, los primeros tenian una gota de agua con un circulo pequeño arriba, los segundos tenian un rombo, los terceros tenian un circulo con un triangulo abajo, y el ultimo tenia 3 líneas y 2 puntos arriba.

Sherman por el ruido de los cristales salio y sa asomo por su ventana y vio todos esos cristales de hielo.

Pero eso no duro mucho y de un momento a otro los cristales de hielo dejaron de flotar y cayeron al suelo, afortunadamente en ninguna parte del mundo donde habían aparecido hubo heridos o muertos que lamentar.

Pero tanto Andy, Idun, Aline y Helena no entendían lo que acababan de hacer y por que.


	28. Chapter 28

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO EL DIA DE HOY, YA MIS EXAMENES ACABARON DESDE EL VIERNES Y YA LOGRÉ ESCRIBIR EL CAPITULO, NO SE SI SE HAN ESTADO FIJANDO, PERO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS LOS LLEGO A CENTRAR EN ALGUNOS DE LOS PERSONAJES PARA DARLES SU MOMENTO PROTAGONICO, Y AQUÍ SE REPETIRA LO MISMO, YA SABRAN CON QUIEN, A PROPOSITO YA VI LA NUEVA PELICULA DE PIXAR "ONWARD2 Y DEBO DECIR QUE ME GUSTO MUCHO Y IENE UN MUY BONITO MENSAJE, Y DE HECHO HABRAN LIGERAS REFERENCIAS A ESA PELICULA EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITIULOS, INCLUYENDO ESTE, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR, VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

**Lady Rain of crystal Roses: A DECIR VERDAD MI PRIMERA IMPRESION CON LIV NO FUE NEGATIVA, SE ME HACIA COMO UN PERSONAJE QUE GUIARIA POR EL BUEN CAMINO A HANS, LA QUE SI ME CAYO MAL FUE ASTRID, LIV SE EMPEZO A VOLVER INSOPORTABLE CUANDO NO DEJABA ANDY CONVIVIR CON HELENA, AL FINAL ELLA YA LO QUISO, RAJAN TRABAJABA CON WEASELTON MENOR, PERO AL DECUBRIR A ALINE, SE ENAMORO PROFUNDAMENTE DE ELLA, POR ESO LA RESCATO Y LA LLEVO CON LOS NORTHULDRAS, PARA FELICITY ME BASE EN BLACK CAT, VILLANA DE SPIDERMAN, ELSA SABIA QUE ERA NECESARIO DECIRLE A ANDY LA VERDAD, PRONTO OSTEIN TENDRA MAS PROTAGONISMO**

Capitulo 28: Fuego y Hielo

Las fiestas decembrinas acabaron y el año nuevo 2019 llego, si bien las jovenes bisabuelas de Sherman habian quedado maravilladas por todo lo que habian visto en Nueva York y por la fiesta, digamos que la fiesta si habia sido un poco arruinada por Rose y el clan de los cazadores, lo que los chicos no sabian era que Rose estaba en ese clan el cual fue "enviado" y "encarcelado" en la LAV.

Las bisabuelas de Sherman se quedaron un poco mas solo para el cumpleaños numero 15 a finales de Enero, y despues de eso regresaron a su hogar bajo el mar en Hawaii.

Aunque nadie a lo largo del mundo entendia el porque habian aparecido flotando en el cielo esos cristales de hielo, aunque Andy, Helena, Aline, e Idun sabian que ellos los habian hecho, no entendian el porque.

En cuanto a Andy el se recoincilio con su madre Elsa despues de esa revelacion de que su bisabuelo era un asesino, en cierta manera, fue Helena quien lo hizo reflexionar, aunque con algo de ayuda de Liv.

Marzo 2019

Margo Gru Wilde Peabody se encontraba en una habitacion de paredes rojas, y de rodillas.

Detras de ella, habia un hombre con cara desfigurada, vestido con una tunica color dorado y estaba sentado en un trono y a un lado tenia la espada de rayos de la chica.

Rodeandolo, habian varios guardias con armaduras completamente rojas, al parecer eran sus guardaespaldas.

Frente a Margo estaba quien menos se lo esperaba, Antonio, quien estaba vestido con un traje largo y capa color negro.

"Se lo que debo hacer" respondio Antonio viendo a Margo

En ese momento el hombre de la tunica empezo a reir siniestramente, cosa que causo escalofrios en Margo.

"Puedo sentir como el gira su espada hacia ti" decia el hombre desfigurado y despues se dirigio a Antonio quien apuntaba su espada de fuego hacia Margo "Si, completa tu destino, y ¡Asesina al verdadero enemigo!"

Antonio encendio su espada, pero no su espada de fuego que apuntaba hacia Margo, si no la espada de ella que apunto hacia el hombre de la tunica.

Antonio movio la espada de Margo, cosa que partio al hombre de la tunica a la mitad, despues la hizo volar y Margo la atrapo y vio al chico.

Durante ese contacto visual entre Margo y Antonio, los guardias rojos se prepararon y se armaron para atacar.

Mientras Antonio seguia viendo a Margo, encendio su espada de fuego, acto seguido, ambos chicos se pusieron en posicion de pelea al ver que los guardias rojos se acercaban a ellos para atacarlos.

Espadas chocaban entre si, Margo y Antonio lanzaban sus poderosos ataques con sus armas y de vez en cuando sus ataques normales.

Antonio atacaba salvajemente no solo con su espada, si no que tambien les dio un codazo en la cara a 2 de los guardias para quitarselos de encima, pero cuando reaccionaron y otro mas se les unio, Antonio atravezo por el torso a los 3 guardias que lo sometieron.

Uno de los guardias tenia un arma laser parecida a una cadena, y con ella atrapo la espada de rayos electricos de Margo y la atrajo hacia el, pero ella fue las lizta y con un rapido movimiento atravezo por la espalda al guardia.

Otro guardia saco su arma que era un baston con 2 cuchillas laser a cada lado, el guardia dividio su baston en 2, Margo grito para dar a entender que ella no sentia miedo.

Antonio por otro ladro atacaba con su espada de fuego a los guardias a diestra y siniestra, primero atravezo a uno por el pecho y a otro le lanzo una llamarada para quemarlo.

Con su espada Antonio les apunto a los guardias para darles una ultima advertencia, pero a lo lejos vio como uno de los guardias con sus cuchillas laser alcanzo a herir a Margo en el hombro izquierdo, Antonio se preocupo asi que intento ir hacia ella, pero los 3 guardias que quedaban lo sometieron.

Margo por su parte intentaba defenderse, pero el guardia con el que ella peleaba la pateo en el torso y la derribo, Margo se levanto y rapidamente intento contratacar.

De vuelta con Antonio, el chico logro vencer a 2 de los guardias pero el ultimo lo ataco, le quito su espada de fuego y lo acorralo con su arma y con el brazo.

Lo mismo paso con Margo solo que el guardia que estaba con ella la agarro de los brazos para que no pudiera moverse.

Margo y Antonio ahora estaban sin escapatoria

Pero Margo fue mas lista y solto su espada y la alcanzo a agarrar a tiempo y acabo con el guardia, Margo se sintio aliviada por un momento, pero al ver el problema en que ahora estaba su novio se alarmo.

"Antonio!" grito Margo lanzandole su espada, el la agarro la encencdio y le dio al guardia en su ojo hasta atravezarle el craneo.

Antonio quedo libre y el y Margo se quedaron viendo el uno al otro, y de repente las paredes rojas y los guardias caidos empezaron a desaparecer, lo unico que quedaba era el trono, ahora Margo y Antonio se encontraban en el pasillo que daba hacia la camara del vueltatras.

En ese momento empezaron a oír aplausos, era Monique quien estaba acompañada del resto de los chicos.

"Los felicito, lo hicieron muy bien" respondió Monique

"Aprendimos de la mejor" respondió Margo

"Aun así deben ser más rápidos cuando ataquen, o les pasara lo mismo que aquí" opino Monique

"Pero aun así nos ayudamos, y eso es lo que vale" respondió Antonio

"Eso sí" respondió Monique "En la batalla es bueno ayudarse unos a otros"

"Y es por esto que la sabionda y yo preferimos atacar a nuestro estilo" fanfarroneo Andy refiriéndose a él y a Helena

Mientras tanto en la sala del pent-house, Peabody II junto a varios de sus hermanos caninos y la cabrita de Agnes cuidaban de la pequeña Sherwin quien estaba sentada sobre un pequeño tapete.

"Empiezo a darme cuenta porque papá adopto a Sherman cuando era tan solo un bebé" opino Minty

"Porque en ese momento Sherman no tenía a nadie?" pregunto Gidget

"Aparte, porque los bebés son muy adorables" dijo Minty

"Es verdad, son muy adorables" opino Rocket para después lanzar un ladrido

Este ladrido ocasiono que la pequeña Sherwin empezara a reír a carcajadas, eso provoco que los cachorros se alocaran por su risa, y esto ocasiono que ella riera más.

Max no estaba tan alocado, pero si empezó a lamerle sus piececitos a la pequeña bebé.

Esto hizo que ella empezara a reír mas.

Peabody II era el único que estaba normal, lo único que hacía era olerla.

En ese momento Monique y el resto llegaron a la sala, y no pudieron evitar conmoverse con esa escena.

"Awww míralos, tus hermanos caninos con mi hija se ven tan adorables juntos" opino Monique

"Si era verdad lo que decían en internet de que el que los bebés que convivan con sus mascotas es bueno" opino Edith

"Es tan triste que aun haya gente sin piedad a lo largo del mundo que abandone bebés y animalitos indefensos" opino Sherman cruzando los brazos, si bien el entendía perfecto las razones que tuvieron sus padres con él y sus hermanas, aun así, le parecía injusto que otras personas siguieran abandonando animales y bebés en la calle, él y Birgit llegaron a pasar por algo parecido hace casi 6 meses "Que bueno que mamá logro fundar el instituto Peabody para animales y bebés sin hogar"

"Y si funciona?" pregunto Monique

"Claro, hasta la fecha les hemos encontrado hogar a 15 bebés, asegurando que sus nuevas familias sean buenas, que no tengan vicios, y sin antecedentes penales" explico Sherman

"Es un alivio" opino Margo

"Oye Sherman, ¿crees que después de comer nos puedas llevar en el vueltatras? Es para algo... especial" respondió Monque llegando a la sala de la casa donde su pequeña hija la estaba llamando

"Ma... má" balbuceo la pequeña Sherwin

"Aquí estoy cielo, no te preocupes" respondio Monique cargando a su hija y sentándose en el sillón para después dirigir su mirada a Sherman "¿Entonces si Sherman?"

"Con mucho gusto" respondio Sherman con una sonrisa

En ese momento se abrió el elevador era Robert quien junto con sus 3 hijos mayores traían las cosas del mandado.

"Ya llegué! ¡alguien que me ayudé!" decía Robert cargando con dificultad bolsas

"Yo te ayudo tio Robert" respondió Andy yendo a ayudar su tio pelinegro

Entre Andy y Helena ayudaron a su tio a cargar las cosas.

"Elevus levitar" respondió Helena y con sus poderes telequineticos las cosas se elevaron en el aire hasta llegar a la mesa de la cocina

"Gracias Helena" respondió Robert

"De nada" respondió la pelirroja Westerguard

Momentos después mientras Monique y Robert preparaban la comida para los chicos con algo de ayuda, Helena por su parte daba una pequeña demostración de sus poderes para sus primos.

"Elevus levitar" respondió Helena y de un momento a otro, unos pequeños cubos de madera que tenía enfrente empezaron a flotar sobre ella.

"Voltar Truenarti" respondio Helena

Y de repente unos rayos rosas salieron de sus manos e impactaron contra los cubos hasta desintegrarlos y no quedo nada de esos cubos de madera para evitar daños colaterales.

"Papiliones volantes" respondio Helena

Y de repente aparecieron pequeñas mariposas volando alrededor de los chicos Westerguard Villenueve, la pequeña Sherwin solo reia por ver a esas mariposas volar sobre ella, incluso una de llamativo color azul se paró en su nariz.

"Es increíble todo lo que puedes hacer" respondio Amelie

"Como te envidio" opino Chandler

"Ya somos 2" opino Francois quien era el tercer hijo de Monique y Robert

"Y todo gracias a mi libro de hechizos" opino Helena

"Yo no, yo se lo debo agradecer a mi bisabuelo Roonear, a mi abuela Iduna, y a mi mamá" opino Andy creando un gran copo de nieve que tenia los cristales de los 4 elementos.

"No es por nada pero como es que Helena tiene poderes si tio Hans y tia Liv no tienen?" pregunto Chandler

"Yo se los explico, yo en aquel entonces debi tener unos 5 años de edad, pero a los 10 papá me lo explico bien, se supone que por alla de junio del 2009 que Liv habia salido de compras, pero sufrio un accidente de auto, un conductor borracho la choco, en el hospital los doctores no le dieron muchas esperanzas a papá, dijeron que ese choque dejo muy malherida a Liv y tanto ella como la sabiona podian morir, yo era muy pequeño para entender las cosas asi que casi no supe mucho porque eran mis tios Anna y Kristoff quienes me cuidaban en aquel entonces, papá segun me dijo se puso muy triste, ya que incluso con mi mamá paso lo mismo ya que ella enfermo de influenza, asi que papá pidio que porfavor salvaran a Liv y a la sabionda, ahi fue cuando una anciana se le aparecio a mi papá, le dio alguna especie de liquido o medicina que no supo muy bien que era, pero que podria salvarlas a las 2, papá no lo penso 2 veces y fue con Liv y la salvo, a los pocos dias nacio mi hermanita Helena, nunca olvidare ese genial dia...

FLASHBACK

Los Angeles 30 de Junio 2009

La joven Liv acababa de dar a luz a su pequeña hija Helena Westerguard, que si bien estuvieron a punto de morir las 2, Hans pudo ser capaz de salvarlas a las 2, aunque algo tomaria por sorpresa a los por su pequeña Helena

Liv y Hans vieron por primera vez el rostro de su hija, la niña había salido pelirroja como Hans, también con sus ojos verdes, pecosa y con la nariz de Liv.

"Hola hijita, yo soy tu mamá" respondió Li descubriéndose los pechos y empezando a alimentar a la niña

En ese momento, Hans fue y abrio la puerta de la habitacion.

Ahi entraron Anna, Kristoff, Birgit, Ellinor, la pequeña Kristy y Andy

"Ya nacio mi hermanito?" pregunto Andy de tan solo 5 años de edad

A lo que Hans asintio.

"Claro, vengan conmigo" les dice el pelirrojo

Los niños lo siguen hasta la cama donde Liv esta dándole de comer a su pequeña hija.

Andy con esfuerzo subio a la cama y vio a la bebé

"¿Es una niña? pero que bonita" dice Andy al conocer a su hermanita "¿puedo cargarla?"

"Claro" responde Hans tomando a la bebé para dársela al niño

Andy se sienta en la cama y el pelirrojo coloca a la bebé en sus piernas, entonces el niño le acaricia su cabecita.

"Ten mucho cuidado Andy, no se vaya a resfriar por el frio que despides" dice Liv

"Tu descuida, déjalos que se conozcan" le dice Hans

El niño toma a la bebé en sus manos y se la acerca a la cara, Andy no podia creer que ahora era hermano mayor, sentia una conexion muy fuerte con la bebé pelirroja

"No puedo creerlo, ahora mi hijo es hermano mayor, este dia no puede ponerse mejor" pensaba el pelirrojo Westerguard con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Hola, hola bebita, soy Andy, tu hermano mayor ¿Cómo se llama?" pregunta el platinado

"Tu padre y yo llamamos a tu hermana... Helena" respondio Liv

"Pero que bonito nombre, tan bonito como tú" dice el niño besando la mejilla de la bebé pelirroja "Mira Birgit, ya soy hermano mayor"

"Si, es lindo" sonrio Birgit

En ese momento Ellinor y Kristy se acercaron a ver a su primita.

"Que bonita, se parece a ti Kristy" opino Ellinor

"Si" balbuceo Kristy

"Apuesto a que seran muy buenas amigas en el futuro" opino Anna

La pequeña Helena abrio sus ojitos y vio a sus primos.

"Que linda, tiene los ojos verdes como yo" rio Andy "Tu tranquila Helenita, yo voy a protegerte siempre"

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

"Juro que nunca olvidare ese dia, fue el dia mas feliz de mi vida, y mirenme, soy el mejor hermano mayor del mundo" respondio Andy

"Y no te molesto descubrir que Liv no era tu mamá?" pregunto Amelie

"A decir verdad si me sorprendi, ya que desde que tuve memoria siempre pense que Liv era mi mamá, y se comporto como si lo fuera, me cargo, me cambiaba los pañales, incluso me amamanto, y si, yo aun me acuerdo de eso" opino Andy "Pero cuando me dijeron que mi verdadera madre estaba perdida en el espacio... no se... digamos que me costo de trabjo entenderlo, porfavor tenia yo unos 10 años cuando me lo dijeron, aun asi, no desprecie a Liv o a la sabionda por eso" opino Andy

"Yo tambien debo decir que cuando descubria que Zita seguia viva... digamos que me puse un poco emotivo, y me alegra tenerla de vuelta, aunque sea con brazo metalico" opino Antonio mientras habia malabres con bolas de fuego

En su habitación Sherman hablaba por teléfono con su madre, ya que ella y Henry habían salido por unos negocios que Industrias Peabody estaba haciendo con Industrias Kobayashi.

"Entonces no regresaran hasta dentro de 2 semanas?" pregunto Sherman

"Si hijo, al parecer la cosa se complicó un poco aquí, aparte de que Kobayashi nos quiso dar un recorrido por todo Japon, encontramos una cafetería en San Fransokio, se llama Lucky cat Café ¿Y qué te digo? Es de la mejores, la dueña, Cass Hamada fue súper amable con tu padre y conmigo, incluso nos habló de que tiene 2 sobrinos, uno de 10 años y el otro de 14" explico Jessica por teléfono

"Me lo imagino, ¿y papá como esta?" pregunto Sherman

"Él está bien, ayudando al Dr Kobayashi con su proyecto, ¿Cómo están las cosas por alla?" pregunto Jessica

"Están bastante bien, tía Monique y tio Robert nos están cuidando bien a todos" respondió Sherman

Mientras tanto en el baño, Riley quien estaba acompañada de Penny, se revisaba en el espejo.

"No puede ser, en poco tiempo cumplo quince y casi no me ha salido nada de pecho, ¡hasta tu y Birgit tienen más que yo y no se vale!, porque hasta Agnes tuvo más que yo cuando era una seudo-vampira" se quejó Riley quien no traía su playera puesta

Era verdad lo que la rubia Anderson decía, casi no tenía pechos a pesar de casi cumplir los 15 años, y según ella eso no era normal.

"Eso no es mi culpa Riley, talvez a ti te salgan hasta después" sugirió Penny quien estaba sentada en una silla que estaba en la entrada de la regadera "Y no es por nada, pero tu mamá si tiene, y bastante"

"Creo que tengo una idea, la he estado planeando desde hace tiempo" respondió Riley "Ya me cansé de que cuando hay fiestas en la escuela haya chicos que me digan que las tablas no bailan"

Acto seguido la chica Anderson agarro de su mochila 2 globos que eran de color beige y los coloco en el lavabo hasta que cada uno estaba lleno con agua, después de eso Riley se los coloco donde debían y se puso su sostén encima, y después de eso se puso su playera encima.

"Y bien? Como me veo? ¿Te gusta?" pregunto Riley modelando sus improvisados pechos hechos de globos con agua.

"Pareces muñequita de pastel... y de las que no se vendieron" se burló Penny

"No es gracioso Penny!" reclamo Riley

"Oye, no debes preocuparte por eso, ya viste cuando Ellinor nos dio esa fórmula de crecimiento, y tu misma lo dijiste, no serás plana por siempre, dale tiempo" respondió Penny

"Si no me queda de otra, lo haré" respondió Riley quedándose sin opciones

"Ahora déjame ayudarte a quitarte esas cosas de encima" respondió Penny

La rubia Peterson ayudo a la chica Anderson a quitarse sus globos con agua de encima, pero ninguna de ellas 2 conto con que Sherman entraría en ese momento al baño.

"Chicas, tia Monique dice que ya está la comida, así que mejor venga..." respondió Sherman quien tenía un cartón con leche en la mano

"Ah!" gritaron Penny y Riley, que incluso Penny con sus uñas largas rompió ambos globos que explotaron, esto ocasiono que Sherman del susto apretara con fuerza su cartón de leche que las salpico a las 2 en la cara.

Sherman, Penny y Riley no supieron que decir por lo que acaba de pasar, y en el momento menos oportuno Birgit y Monique llegaron corriendo.

"Que sucedió? Oímos gritos" respondió Monique

En ese momento la rubia francesa y la chica castaña se percataron de lo que habían visto.

"No cabe duda, Sherman de verdad dejara en silla de ruedas a las 2, y me quedo corta" pensó Birgit

"Esto... no es lo que parece, solo es leche, miren" respondio Sherman mostrado el aplastado y vacio carton de leche

"Ok Sherman, si es lo que dices, te creeré, ahora los 3 limpience y vengan a comer" respondio la francesa

"Deacuerdo" respondio Sherman

Uno por uno los 3 se cambiaron de ropa para que ya pudieran ir a comer.

Monique y Robert habían preparado quenelle, que se trata de un plato francés similar a las salchichas o las albóndigas por su aspecto. Se trata de una pasta de sémola de trigo que se mezcla con harina, huevos y leche para acompañarla finalmente con alguna carne de ave, ternera o pescado. Es una especialidad gastronómica típica de Lyon, donde se hicieron famosas las llamadas _quenelles de brochet_ o quenelles de lucio.

Al igual que Ratatouille, y si, el mismo que vemos en la pelicula de pixar, ya que Monique y Robert conocian la receta porque visitaron el restaurante que estaba en paris.

Despues de comer Sherman condujo a Andy, Helena, Monique y sus 4 hijos al vuelta-atrás.

"Es normal que me sienta nerviosa siendo este mi primer viaje?" pregunto Monique

"En parte, la primera vez que le mostre el vueltatras a mis hermanas y a Antonio también estaban sorprendidos" explico Sherman

"Y en serio han viajado a muchas epocas?" pregunta Chandler incredulo

"Si como el viejo oeste, la 2a guerra mundial, el antiguo ejipto, el renacimiento y muchas otras mas" respondio Sherman mientras la puerta de la camara del Vuelta-atras se abria.

"¡De lujo!" exlaman Francois y Amelie

Sherman junto con Andy y la sabionda, sus primos y tia francesa abordaron la maquina y esta desaparecio en un destello de luz.

En las calles de Nueva York Elsa junto con su nueva empleada, Roma quien era la tia mas joven de Antonio cerraban la tienda de vestidos temporalmente en lo que salian a comer.

Roma era una chica de unos 29 años de edad, cabello negro y ligeramente alborotado, ojos marrones y la piel ligeramente tostada.

Aunque la comida habia sido una hamburguesa y un hot dog de esos puestos de comida callejera.

Nota de Autor: todos los personajes comen todo tipo de comida segun piensen ellos si es buena o no, ya sea en algun fino resturante o de los puestos que hay en la calle.

"Mmmm, ya me hacia falta comer, wow Elsa! tenias razon, la comida callejera de aqui es buena" opino Roma quien se comia un hot dog

"Si, yo tambien felicito a la tuya, esos tacos que comi en la fiesta estaban buenos" opino Elsa quien se comia una hamburguesa "Y esa botana de maiz con mayonesa, limon, queso rayado y chile estaba buena, ¿como dices que se llamaba?"

"Se llaman esquites" respondio Roma

"Gracias por recordarmelo, anoche le prepare eso a mi hijo y a su hermana, y vaya que les gusto, me recordaron a mi y a Hans cuando comimos esas galletas en nuestra primera cita" explico Elsa

"Que puedo decir? la comida mexicana es la mejor" opino Roma

Era la primera vez que Roma comia comida neoyorquina callejera, ya que en ocasiones anteriores que Elsa la habia invitado, Roma se nego por querer cuidar la tienda.

Momentos despues Elsa y Roma terminaban de comer y tomaron camino a su tienda de vestidos, sin embargo al regresar se toparon con un puesto de un joven que realizaba pinturas con pintura en aerosol, y una llamo la atencion de Elsa.

"Disculpe muchacho, pero a cuanto vende la del paisaje invernal?" pregunto Elsa

El muchacho levanto la mirada y vio a Elsa y a Roma.

"Esta a 100 dolares, pero como usted es una dama muy bella se lo dejo en 50" respondio el joven pintor

"Me parece perfecto" respondio Elsa

La platinada recibio la pintura, en efecto era un paisaje invernal con arboles y montañas nevadas y en el cielo se podian ver 2 planetas siendo iluminados por una estrella que se veia a lo lejos.

"Tambien me da ese otro con el planeta saturno? el de color rosa" respondio Elsa

"Seran 30 por ese" respondio el joven

"Aqui tiene" respondio Elsa pagando la otra pintura

La otra pintura tenia unas montañas y en el cielo se veian 2 planetas en color rosa, pero el segundo por sus anillos se parecia al planeta saturno.

Elsa y Roma dejaron el puesto de pinturas y regresaron a su tienda de vestidos.

"Porque compraste eso?" pregunto Roma

"Para mi hijo y para Helena, se me hicieron lindas las pinturas, y como van bien en la escuela, los quise recompensar" explico Elsa

"No crees a la hermana de tu hijo la deberia recompensar su madre?" sugirio Roma

"Si, pero ahorita Liv esta trabajando con Hans, ademas yo considero a Helena tambien como mi hija" respondio Elsa

"Oh, ya veo, de donde yo vengo, aguien en tu caso probablemente no habria hecho eso" opino Roma

"Por?" pregunto Elsa

"No es como que muy bien visto en algunas familias" opino Roma

"Yo no lo hago solo por complacer a mi hijo porque el y su hermana se llevan muy bien, Helena me agrada, es como la hija que nunca tuve" opino Elsa

Muy lejos de Nueva York, en Noruega, mas en especifico en el bosque de los Northuldras, Aline estaba sentada en una roca mientras contemplaba el cielo, ahi fue cuando Honeymaren se acerco y se sento junto a ella.

"Que haces Aline?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Hola mamá, solo, veia el cielo, y le buscaba forma a las nubes" respondio Aline quien para ese punto ya podia hablar perfectamente.

No era ningun secreto que desde que Honeymaren se empezo a hacer cargo de la joven Aline la joven platinada la empezo a ver como su madre, incluso hacian cosas juntas como cualquier madre e hija harian, incluso Aline gracias a su tio Ryder habia empezado a hablar con los renos.

"Y encontraste alguna?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Solo 2, la primera tenia forma de conejo y la otra creo que de un reno... ¿o era un perro?... da igual, el punto es que les vi forma" respondio Aline

"Esta bien, quieres ir a pescar al rio?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Si, si quiero" respondio Aline

"Vamos entonces" respondio Honeymaren

Aline y Honeymaren se levantaron de las rocas y fueron por sus cosas.

"Se puede saber a donde van?" pregunto Yelena, la lider de los northuldras

"Iremos a pescar al rio, no nos tardamos" respondio Honeymaren

"Deacuerdo, y no regresen tarde" respondio Yelena

"No lo haremos" respondio Aline

Aline y Honeymaren tomaron camino hacia el rio, aunque sin que se dieran cuenta, Rajan quien era el chico rescatista de Aline, las estaba siguiendo desde lejos.

"Aline!" exclamo Rajan "A donde vas?"

"Ire a pescar con mi mamá, quieres ir?" pregunto Aline

"Claro" respondio Rajan

Momentos despues los 3 se encontraban en el rio, Aline y Honeymaren se quitaron sus vestidos y zapatos de encina para que no se mojaran, debajo de eso ambas traian una especie de cinta de tela que les sostenian los pechos, y unos pantaloncillos cortos y pegados.

Rajan por su parte, el no usaba vestimenta northuldra, usaba simplemente una camiseta color amarillo claro y unos pantalones holgados de color cafe oscuro, asi lo unico que tuvo que hacer fue solo quitarse la camisa y doblarse los pantalones.

Ya con eso listo, Honeymaren empezo a utilizar su lanza para pescar, pudo atrapar 4 peces, pero Aline por mas que lo intentaba con su respectiva lanza, no podia dar con ninguno.

"Vamos Aline, si puedes, si se puede, si se puede" canturreaba Rajan

"Si me ayudaras seria mucho mas facil" opino Aline empezando a perder la paciencia

Por mas que la platinada lo intentara, no logro dar con ningun pez, esto la hizo desdesperarse, y sin pensarlo 2 veces la platinada creo de su brazo una gran chuchilla de hielo y lo ensarto en el pez mas grande que paso por ahi y lo saco velozmente del agua.

Esto dejo pasmados a Honeymaren y a Rajan, pero de repente Aline al haber hecho eso unos flachazos vinieron a su mente, en esos flashazos se veia ella misma completamente desnuda caminando sobre la nieve y atacando a un grupo de chicos.

Aline caminaba hacia una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color miel, hasta llegar frente a ella, estuvo a punto de apuñalarla, pero algo paso, la chica castaña ojimiel no fue herida en el pecho por la cuchilla de hielo, era un chico de su misma edad, cabello rubio platinado y ojos verdes quien habia sido ensartado por la cuchilla de hielo, mientras el platinado soportaba el dolor que le causaba la cuchilla, miraba muy enojado hacia la platinada.

"A mi amiga no la tocas" gruño el chico mientras empezaba a escupir sangre y veia fijamente a la chica enemiga

La chica miro fijamente al platinado a los ojos y no pudo evitar notar algo muy familiar en ellos, los ojos verdes eran identicos a los de ella, asi que lo lanzo con una ventisca un par de metros lejos.

"AANNDDYY!" grito la chica castaña con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban

Aline reacciono, pero por esa sorpresa se resbalo y empezo a ser arrastrada por el rio.

"Aline!" gritaron Rajan y Honeymaren saliendo del rio para empezar a seguirla.

La chica platinada habia entrado en panico mientras era arrastrada por la corriente, y para empeorar las cosas, logro divisar una enorme cascada que probablemente la llevaria a una muerte segura.

Aline hacia lo posible por nadar hacia la orilla, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

Honeymaren hacian lo posible por correr rapido, pero llegaron demasiado tarde, y Aline fue arrojada hacia la cascada.

"Mamá!" grito Aline cuando cayo por la cascada

"Noooooooooo!" gritaron Honeymaren y Rajan

Ambos regresaron a donde habian dejado sus ropas y rapidamente se vistieron, despues de eso bajaron por un sendero al fondo donde continuaba el rio y le siguieron el rasto, grande fuñe su sorpresa al no encontrar a Aline y ver que el rio terminaba en la entrada de una caverna que tenia un agujero.

"AAAALLLINEEEE!" grito Honeymaren cayendo de rodillas al ver que su hija adoptada se habia perdido, probablemente para siempre.


	29. Chapter 29

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SE QUE ME TARDE UN POQUITO PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

**ESO SI, QUIERO HACER UN AVISO, DEBIDO A QUE ME ENCUENTRO EN CUARENTENA POR TODA LA CRISIS QUE HAY EN EL MUNDO POR EL CORONAVIRUS O COVID-19, VOY A PODER ACTUALIZAR MAS RAPIDO ESTE FIC, SIN EMBARGO ME ENCUENTRO REESCRIBIENDO EL PRIMER FIC PARA CONVERTIRLO EN UN COMIC Y EN UNA NOVELA, SERA BASICAMENTE LA MISMA HISTORIA PERO MAS LARGA Y MAS EPICA, Y CON REFERENCIAS A FROZEN 2, MI VILLANO FAVORITO 3 Y BIG HERO 6, DE LA VERSION EN NOVELA YA TENGO ALGUNOS CAPITULOS PARA EMPEZARLOS A DIBUJAR, ASI QUE ESPERENLO MUY PRONTO.**

**Ladfy Rain of Crystal Roses: YO TAMBIEN ANDO EN CUARENTENA, EN MI CIUDAD LE DICEN ESQUITE, HABRIA SIDO PERO SI RILEY HUBIERA INFLADO CON AIRE LOS GLOBOS, MONIQUE Y BIRGIT SIEMPRE DE MALPENSADAS, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VERAS LO QUE PASO**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 29: El Hotel Sedgewick

Muy ajenos a la situacion por la que pasaba Aline, ya habia anochecido en Nueva York, Sherman junto a Andy, Helena, Monique y sus respectivos hijos regresaban en la maquina del tiempo.

"Wow, fue muy interesante ese viaje al lanzamiento del apollo 11, de miña me habria encantado ver eso, pero como naci 11 años despues, digamos que no pude, por lo menos mi padre me conto mas o menos como estuvo eso para el" opino Monique

"No es por nada, pero mi mamá medio me dijo que esa junto con star wars era una de las razones por las que se quiso volver piloto" opino Sherman

"Que ironia, la mia en sus tiempos de canta-autora hizo una cancion que hablaba de la luna" opino Andy

"Me hiciste acordarme cuando mi modelo en miniatura de la luna se la regale a Gru como muestra de agradecimiento por haber cuidado de mis hermanas" respondio Sherman "Que bueno que hace poco con ayuda de Riley hice otra para la maqueta que presentamos en la feria de ciencias que hubo en la escuela hace poco"

"Cierto, Hans me mando fotos de eso ¿Como dices que la hiciste?" pregunto Monique

"De la misma manera que hice la primera, utilizando cera de vela, pintura, un cutter, fotografias de la luna y un gancho, para la tierra solo hice una esfera de papel mache para darle un poco de relieve y la pinte, para el sol con ayuda de mamá compre una lampara esferica de acrilico opaco, la pinte de amarillo con ciertos detalles en naranja y adentro le puse una pequeña pero poderosa linterna" explico Sherman

"Bien pensado" opino Chandler

"Y funciona para todo, mi papá utilizo esa misma técnica para mi lampara de noche" opino Helena

"Presiento que a mi gemela Angelique de niña le habria encantado eso, era medio asustadiza" opino Monique

"Creo que mi amigo Maso también utilizo esa técnica para su disfraz de linterna verde

Momentos despues los chicos y Monique llegaban al penthouse, y los que estaban ahi, en especial algunas de las chicas traian su chamarra de capitana Marvel.

"Al fin llegan, debemos llegar al cine antes o estara lleno" respondio Riley

"Si es cierto, Mamá, papá y Liv ye deben venir por nosotros" opino Andy

Rapidamente Sherman, Andy, Helena, Chandler, Amelie, Francois y la pequeña Sherwin se prepararon para la ocasion, fue justo ahi cuando sono el elevador, eran Hans y Liv.

"Mami!" exclamo Helena corriendo a abrazar a Liv "Que bueno que llegan"

"No nos ibamos a olvidar de que hoy es la funcion de medianoche" respondio Liv

"Ya estan listos todos?" pregunto Hans

"Y mamá donde esta?" pregunto Andy al percatarse de la ausencia de su respectiva madre

"Me hablo hace un minuto, dice que nos alcanzara en el cine" respondio Hans

"Ya estamos todos listos" respondio Sherman

Todos los chicos abordaron el Penthouse.

"Volveremos en unas horas, Adios Monique" respondio Hans despidiendose de su cuñada

"Adios Hans, y cuidense" se despidio Monique

El elevador se cerro y Monique y Robert quedaron completamente solos,

"Alfin un poco de paz" opino Robert

"Es bueno saber que tu hermano sea tan comprehensivo, aun me acuerdo el dia en que el y yo nos conocimos" respondio Monique

"Cierto, que lo conociste a el antes que a mi" opino Robert

**Residencia Westerguard/Arizona, 1993**

Un joven Hans Westerguard de tan solo 12 años de edad se encontraba en su habitacion, tenia el brazo izquierdo enyesado debido a que en un "supuestamente inofensivo" juego de pelota que habia realizado con sus hermanos mayores hace algunos dias uno de ellos le cayo encima fracturandole el brazo, aun cuando se habia excusado diciendo que habia sido sin querer, Hans sabia que habia sido a proposito.

Hans intentaba entretenerse son un libro que su madre le habia dado, no podia hacer mucho con su brazo en ese estado, a parte su amigo John habia salido de viaje, asi que Hans solo se tenia a el y a su caballo mascota Citron el cual se encontraba en los establos.

En la entrada de la casa, Ingrid, la madre de Hans junto con su hijo mayor Klaus II, trabajaban en la cocina.

"Crees que todo lo que preparamos les guste?" pregunto Klaus II

"Esta receta de papas con crema de mi abuela, hace magia, esa fue una de las razones por las que tu padre se enamoro de mi" explico Ingrid

"Y porque papá, Robert, Grant y Linus tuvieron que salir considerando que el trato con Villenueve era el mas importante?" pregunto Klaus II

"Tenian que hacer trato tambien con alguien mas, ademas, el Sr Villenueve y su esposa tienen 2 hijas, talvez alguno de tus hermanos se case con alguna de ellas en algun futuro" opino Ingrid

"Pues los unicos solteros son Hans y Robert, aunque algunos de mis hermanos sospechan que Robert es gay" opino Klaus "Y no lo digo en cuestion de ofenderlo"

"Tu hermano Robert no es gay, solo le gusta cocinar igual que yo y no tiene nada de malo" opino Ingrid

"Mis hermanos no piensan lo mismo" opino Klaus II

En ese momento sono el timbre.

"Llegaron los Villenueve, ire a recibirlos" respondio Ingrid

Ingrid fue a la puerta y al abrirla estaban sus invitados, los Villenueve, el padre era un hombre de 45 años, cabello rubio y penetrantes ojos azul medio, alto, de fuerte fisico y estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalon blanco con detalles en dorado y estaba acompañados de 2 niñas, ambas eran mellizas, de 13 años, cabello largo y rubio, ojos azules, delgadas, una estaba vestida de azul oscuro con blanco y detalles en dorado, y la otra estaba vestida de rosa.

"Monsieur Jerome, bienvenido" respondio Ingrid

"Gracias Madmoiselle Ingrid" respondio Jerome

En ese momento las 2 niñas entraron a la casa, como era muy grande, querian explorarla, principalmente la que iba de rosa, aunque la que iba vestida de azul no tenia una cara muy alegre que digamos.

"Vuelvan aca!" exclamo Jerome

"No les pasara nada, mi casa es como la tuya" respondio Ingrid

Hans seguia leyendo en su cuarto, pero sin darse cuenta Una de las 2 chicas de Villenueve entro a su cuarto, y el ni cuenta se dio.

"Que tu lis?" pregunto la chica Villenueve

Hans al oir eso levanto su libro y se percato de la presencia de una de las chicas Villenueve, en especifico la que estaba vestida de azul y blanco.

"Perdon?" pregunto Hans "No entiendo lo que dijiste"

"Pardone moi, es que aun no me acostumbro a tu idoma, me llamo Monique, Monique Meredic Bellerose de Villenueve" respondio la chica hablando con su acento frances

"Ah, eres hija de los Villenueve, habia olvidado que hoy vendrian, me llamo Hans, Hans Westerguard" opino Hans

"Que haces aqui tan solo?" pregunto Monique sentandose en un lado de la cama del pelirrojo.

"Intentanto evitar a los parasitos de mis hermanos mayores" explico el joven Hans

"Para que o que?" pregunto ella sin entender

El joven Hans solo mostro su brazo enyesado y con eso ella entendio.

"Ellos te hicieron eso?" pregunto Monique señalando el brazo enyesado del pelirrojo

"Me han hecho cosas peores, se aprovechan de mi solo por ser el menor" opino Hans

"Te entiendo, mi hermana no es asi conmigo, pero mi papá me quiere meter en la academia, para tener disciplina, incluso mas de la que ya tengo, aunque no me quieren aceptar ahi solo por ser mujer, ¿puedes creerlo? pero ya tengo un plan" respondio Monique

"Tu si quieres entrar?" pregunto Hans

"Con tal de estar lejos de mi padre si" opino Monique "A proposito, ¿que lees?"

"Carrie, de Stephen King, mi hermano mayor Klaus II me lo recomendo, el y mi hermano Robert que solo es un año mayor que yo son los unicos con los que me llevo bien"

"Ah, yo ya lei ese libro, esta hasta eso bien" opino Monique "Yo estoy leyendo el resplandor"

"Que curioso, ese es el que voy a leer cuando acabe este" opino Hans

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

"Y pensar que un año despues nos conoceriamos tu y yo, ay que buenos recuerdos" opino Robert, pero al voltear vio que Monique se habia abierto su saco azul marino y camisa blanca dejando ver su parte superior completamente desnuda.

"Que te parece si mientras los chicos estan fuera tu y yo nos divertimos un rato?" pregunto Monique tomando la mano de Robert y poniendola sobre uno de sus pechos

"Si Sherwin es la ultima hija que tendremos con mucho gusto" respondio Robert

Mientras tanto los chicos llegaban al cine preparados para ver Capitana Marvel, sin embargo Elsa habia llegado antes.

"Mamá! llegaste temprano!" opino Andy

"Me quise adelantar y compre algunas cosas" explico Elsa ya que en su mesa habian palomitas, refrescos, pero una botana que abundaba era el chocolate

"Si que te esmeraste" opino Liv

"Andy! que haces aqui?" preguntaron los amigos del platinado

"Vine a la funcion de medianoche de Capitana Marvel, y ustedes?" pregunto Andy

"Tambien vinimos a eso" respondio Ed quien iba acompañado de Angelita

"Hola Ken" saludo Kristy

"Ho... hola Kristy" saludo Ken nerviosamente

Los chicos junto con los adultos entraron a ver la pelicula.

Adentro de las sala los chicos buscaban sus lugares.

"La verdad no creo que los que se creen fans le tiraran tierra solo porque si" opino Penny

"Ni yo, si me topo con alguien que no le gusto la pelicua sin dar buena explicacion lo golpeare con mi bate de hockey" respondio Riley "Sabes que nunca me separo de el"

"Luego me lo prestas, a ver si me puedes enseñar a jugar" opino Penny

Por otro lado...

"Me puedo sentar junto a ti Ken?" pregunto Kristy

"Eh... si con mucho gusto" respondio Ken nerviosamente

Birgit se dio cuenta de eso asi que procuro sentarse a lado de Andy, y lo logro, aunque el inoportuno de Ostein se sento aras de ella.

Hans, Elsa y Liv tambien tomaban sus lugares , Liv cargaba a la pequeña Sherwin quien estaba semidormida, sin embargo un hombre detras de ellos se agacho y se acerco a Hans.

"No coman pan enfrente de los pobres" dijo el hombre para despues de regresar a su lugar

"Cual es su problema?" pregunto Hans incomodo

"Dejalo Hans" respondio Liv

La pelicula comenzo y al ver el intro de Marvel Studios haciendo homenaje a Stan Lee todos se emocionaron.

Horas mas tarde la pelicula termino.

"No estuvo tan mala la pelicula como la critica dijo" respondio Sherman "A mi me gusto"

"Si, a mi tambien, la transformacion en binaria que le pusieron al final me gusto" respondio Riley

"Yo debo decir que me decepciono la forma en como Nick Fury perdio el ojo, admito que si esperaba que fuera por culpa del gato, ¿pero que es eso de que con un rasguño perdio su ojo? yo esperaba que por lo menos lo mordiera o algo" opino Penny

"Confirmo la conspiracion de que los gatos son espias de los alienigenas" opino Edith

"Si claro" opino Liv recordando cuando de niña ella junto con Anna, Henry y Jessica se enfrentaron a la directora que habia sido poseida por un alien.

"A mi como que me dio coraje con lo mal que la trataban en los flashbacks de su entrenamiento, aunque siento que exageraban, no creo que de verdad haya gente que trate a las mujeres tan mal" opino Ellinor

"No pensarias lo mismo, en mi pais hay gente que son bien machistas y a veces exageran" opino Antonio

"Yo siempre lo he dicho, una mujer siempre debe mostrar su inteligencia para demostrar sus capacidades, y no hacer el ridiculo en publico" opino Elsa

"Como las feministas locas de mi pais" opino Zita

"Bien dicho" opino Birgit "El hecho de que tengamos los organos reproductores adentro en vez de afuera no significa que no podamos hacer lo mismo que ellos"

"No siento que sea la mejor forma de decirlo pero si" opino Elsa

"No se porque ahorita me imagine a mi mamá como piloto y vestida asi" opino Sherman

"No te ofendas Sherman, pero a menos que tu mamá se pinte el cabello de rubio se parecera mas a la capitana" opino Chandler

"Insinuas que mi mamá no le quedaria el traje solo porque es pelirroja?" pregunto Sherman

"Solo digo que para parecerte a un personaje tienes que lucir muy igual" opino Chandler

"Tiene razon, tu te pintaste el cabello de negro para parecerte a Superman en Halloween" opino Penny

"Y aun sigo sin descubrir quien cambio en aquel entonces mi shampoo por tiente rosa" opino Sherman recordando ese desagradable recuerdo

"Te veias muy gracioso con eso" rio Edith

En ese momento sono la alerta de mision en el telefono de Sherman y el contesto, era la directora de la LAV Valerie Da Vinci.

"Que sucede?" pregunto Sherman

"Estragos en el lujoso Hotel Sedgewick, los huespedes estan presentando quejas y el gerente entro en panico!" exclamo Valerie histericamente

"Iremos en seguida" respondio Sherman colgando

"Que sucede?" pregunto Margo

"Estragos en el sede, nesecitan nuestra ayuda" explico Sherman

"Vamos entonces" respondio Riley

"Tengan mucho cuidado!" exclamo Liv

"Lo tendremos!" respondio Andy

"Liv, lleva al resto al Penthouse, Elsa y yo iremos con ellos, y nos esperan ahi" respondio Hans

"Deacuerdo" respondio Liv

Hans y Elsa fueron junto con los chicos tomaron camino hacia el hotel Sedgewick

"Me pregunto que clase de estragos habran alla" opino Angelita

"No tengo idea, debe ser algo muy grande" sugirio Sherman

Al cabo de 10 minutos los chicos ya con sus trajes puestos junto con Hans y Elsa quienes tenian unos llegaron al hotel, y como habia dicho Valerie, el gerente estaba en panico.

"Esa cosa está en el piso 12 causando estragos!" respondio el Gerente del Hotel

"Momento momento, ¿a que se refiere?" pregunto Sherman

"No se como explicarlo, pero segun los huepedes vieron a una... mujer, y de repente empezaron a oir gritos, empezaron a hacer preguntas y yo ya no tenia mas excusas" explico el gerente

"Ya habia pasado esto antes?" pregunto Margo

"Hasta hace 2 semanas pero recien se volvio mas grave de lo que crei"

"Lo ha informado con alguien?" pregunto Riley

"No, el dueño del hotel no me lo permitia, pero como me quede sin opciones tuve que pedir ayuda" explico el gerente "Lo que pido es que se solucione discretamente"

"Descuide, nosotros nos encargaremos" respondio Antonio

"Yo me quedare aqui abajo, debemos estar en comunicacion por si algo sale mal" respondio Kristy

"Si tu te quedas yo tambien lo hare" respondio Ken

Los chicos junto con Hans y Elsa llegaron a los elevadores y cuando llego todos abordaron y presionaron el boton del piso 12.

"Las perturbaciones no creo que sean exclusivas en el piso 12, me gustaría tener la oportunidad de mirar un poco más alrededor del edificio" respondio Hans

"Bien, investiga lo que puedas, esa alimaña verde sea lo que sea no creo que los cause muchos problemas" respondio Sherman "Alguien del equipo tendra que ir con el"

"Ire yo, a ver que tanto hay por ahi" opino Agnes

"Si asi podremos causar mas daño" bromeo Edith

Al cabo de unos minutos el elevador se detuvo en la planta 12 del edificio y parte del equipo, entre ellos Elsa bajaron.

"Nosotros investigaremos en las plantas inferiores, a ver si encontramos algo" respondio Hans quien estaba en el elevador con Agnes, Edith, Ed, Zita y Penny

"Entendido, y tengan cuidado" respondio Sherman

El elevador se cerro y ahora en la planta 12 quedaban Sherman, Margo, Antonio, Riley, Andy, Helena, Angelita, Birgit y Elsa.

"Muy bien, ahora quedamos nosotros, hay que avanzar" respondio Sherman y empezaron a avanzar por el piso.

"A que creen que se referia el gerente con mujer sospechosa?" pregunto Angelita

"Lo ignoro, aun asi hay que mantener la comunicacion abierta" respondio Sherman

En ese momento las luces empezaron a parpadear hasta que se apagaron y frente a ellos aparecio de la nada esa misma mujer, tenia la piel palida, cabello negro y con un corte como de hongo, estaba vestida con un revelador vestido color rojo con negro, y estaba acompañada de un hombre.

Esto puso en alerta a los chicos y se prepararon para atacar.

"Esperen, creo que no nos pueden ver" los detuvo Sherman

"Lo digo señorita, esta llena de sorpresas" respondio el hombre "Despues de ti"

La mujer y el hombre empezaron a caminar lentamente hasta perderse en el pasillo.

"Bueno... eso si fue aterrador" opino Birgit

"Debemos tener cuidado, este lugar parece ser mas peligroso de lo que pensabamos" respondio Sherman

"Opino lo mismo" agrego Elsa

"No debemos dejar que el miedo nos gane" respondio Andy

Los chicos y Elsa avanzaron, pero todo en ese piso parecia ser normal, y para alumbrar pidieron a Antonio que se encendiera en llamas.

"Es extraño, viene de todas partes y de ninguna parte, sera imposible de obtener una solución significativa" opino Birgit"Penny, Hans, estan ahi?" pregunto Sherman en su comunicador"Que paso?" pregunto Hans "De repente la luz se fue""Tuvimos contacto cercano, pero todo parece normal cuando desaparecio, seguimos investigando" respondio Sherman "Sherman estas ahi?" pregunto Kristy"Si, que sucede?" pregunto Sherman"Tu y Ken estan bien alla abajo?" pregunto Andy"Al parecer el gerente nos conto algo, sera mejor que lo escuchen" respondio Kristy"Los que quedan del viejo personal conoce las historias sobre la Bruja Araña. Era una viuda profesional que hacía cosas inimaginables en una habitación en el piso doce en la década de 1920. Sus víctimas fueron colgadas del techo, drenadas de sangre y arrastradas. Las paredes de su habitación estaban literalmente pintadas con sangre. Los muebles fueron destrozados, masticados y aplastados en la esquina como un nido gigante. Su habitación era 1221. Después de su juerga, estaba cerrada, hasta 1986 cuando el hotel fue remodelado" explico el gerente del hotel.

"Entonces a lo que nos enfrentamos es una bruja?" pregunto Margo "Eso es nuevo"

"Personalmente no quiero que me cuelguen del techo y me drenen la sangre" opino Riley

"No dijiste lo mismo cuando descubrimos que Agnes hacia eso" opino Sherman

"Ya los oi" respondio Agnes

"A mi tampoco me gustaria que me encuentren en mal estado" opino Kirsty

"Creo que no era necesario que lo dijeras" opino Ken

"Yo opino lo mismo que tu Kristy" opino Angelita

"Sigamos avanzando" opino Sherman

Los chicos y Elsa siguieron avanzando por los pasillos se toparon con una puerta, Sherman con una patada abrio la puerta y oyeron una risa siniestra que a varios les empezo a helar la sangre.

"Kristy responde" dice Sherman en su comunicador

"Aqui estoy, ¿que honda?" pregunto Kristy

"Cual numero de habitacion dijeron que era?" pregunto Sherman mientras seguian avanzando hasta que llegaron al pasillo de las escaleras

"1221, después de su juerga, estaba cerrada, hasta 1986 cuando el hotel fue remodelado" explico el gerente del hotel.

"Escucharon eso? 1221, yo creo que... ¡Oigan!" grito Kirsty

Al momento en que los chicos llegaron al fondo del pasillo y voltearon a la derecha, el nuevo pasillo frente a ellos estaba repleto de telarañas.

"Oh, un saludo a nuestros visitantes" se oyo decir a la bruja araña

"Whoa, si este lugar estuviera más muerto necesitaríamos un forense" opino Helena

Unos huevos de araña gigante que estaban adheridos a una pared se rompieron y salieron 3 arañas mas grandes que una cabeza humana y corrieron.

Entre Elsa, Andy y Birgit congelaron a las arañas y Helena con telequinesis las despedazo.

"Hay que seguir" respondio Sherman

Conforme mas avanzaban el pasillo se ponia mas tetrico, mas oscuro y con mas telarañas.

De otros huevos gigantes salio otra araña, pero Sherman fue mas rapido y le disparo con sus repulsores hasta despedazarla.

"Me envían espíritus, me aman, me hacen fuerte" se oyo decir a la bruja araña"Empiezo a creer que esto fue una mala idea" opino Angelita"Saquenme de aqui" decia Helena un tanto temerosa"Descuida Helena, no hay que dejar que el miedo se apodere de nosotras" responde Elsa estando muy alerta con sus poderes

"Este piso está experimentando una metamorfosis significativa" opino Margo

"Empiezo a creer que esa bruja araña que vimos es un espiritu que se manifesto fisicamente" opino Riley

"Si, y que su mundo fantasma está invadiendo agresivamente el nuestro" agrego Sherman "Ni siquiera está utilizando un portal, esto es muy malo"

"Dimelo a mi" opino Andy "A Kristy no le gustan para nada las arañas"

Siguieron avanzando y el pasillo se deformaba mas y mas, era dificil de explicar.

"Mis tobillos? Dios mío, apenas nos conocemos ... ¿quién? ... ¿qué eres? ¡No! ¡Ayuda! ... No ... por favor ... ¡Ahhhh!" se oyo decir al hombre que acompaño a la mujer araña

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que Sherman hablo.

"Es el mundo fantasma cruzando por delante antes de lo que esperábamos, este debe ser un punto sin retorno, nesecitaremos ayuda, Hans, Penny, estan ahi? Contesten!" exclamo Sherman por el comunicador, pero nadie le contesto "Parece que depende de nosotros, encontremos la habitacion 1221 y acabemos con eso" "Si, porque esto no me esta gustando" respondio Helena"Ni a mi" agrego RileyEl equipo siguio buscando y se volvio a oir a la bruja araña."Vengan a jugar con mis amigos"Varias arañas salieron de unos huevos y empezaron a atacar al equipo, Sherman con sus repulsores las destruia, Riley con sus campos de fuerza, Birgit, Andy y su madre con sus poderes congelantes, Antonio con sus ataques de llamas, Margo con sus descargas electricas y Helena con sus poderes."Voltar truenarti!" exclamo Helena haciendo explotar a las arañasSiguieron avanzando y en una vuelta vieron 3 cuerpos colgados del techo cubiertos por telarañas.

"¿Han venido a jugar juegos? conozco muchos juegos" se oyo decir a la bruja araña

Las arañas atacaron al equipo y estos las destruyeron.

"No esta el 1221, no esta por ningun lado, ayudenme a buscar" respondio Sherman

Los chicos se separaron por el pasillo a buscar la habitacion correcta, hasta que...

"La encontre! chicos la encontre!" exclamo Birgit

La castaña congelo la puerta que estaba cubierta con una telaraña.

"Helena, haz los honores" respondio Birgit

"Voltar truenarti!" exclamo la pelirroja Westerguard

La puerta salio volando y los chicos junto con Elsa entraron en la habitacion.

"Bueno, esto se ve atractivo" opino Birgit

"En serio dijiste eso?" pregunto Andy

"Si omitimos las telarañas lo es" respondio ella

"No me gusta el aspecto de esto, pero nos quedamos sin opciones" respondio Sherman mientras entraban en la habitacion que tenia la puerta correcta

"Temi que dijeras eso" respondio Riley

"Vengan a mi pequeños" se oyo decir a la bruja araña

"Es ahora o nunca, hay que cruzar" respondio Sherman

Los chicos cruzaron la puerta, ahora se encontraban en la guarida de la bruja araña, todo alrededor estaba cubierto por telerañas, incluso se sentian observados, por lo que tenian que estar muy alerta.

"Esten alerta, no estamos solos" respondio Sherman

"Quienes son ustedes? no son mios" se oyo decir a la bruja araña

A lo lejos alcanzaron a ver una araña caminando sobre una pared, cosa que hizo que la fuerza del tiempo avanzara para buscar.

"Todos aquí son míos, los hombres callados, los hombres enojados, los hombres hambrientos, los que se escabullen ... sí" decia la bruja araña "Ahora están aquí y eso significa que son mios"

Por mas que avanzaban en la guarida la oian por todas partes, el lugar parecia un laberinto, y eso ya empezaba a causar panico en algunos.

"Cuidado!" grito Margo

Ahi aparecio la bruja araña era una mujer de la cadera para arriba y de la cadera para abajo tenia el cuerpo de una araña viuda negra gigante.

Con sus patas la bruja araña atacaba a los chicos, Sherman con los propulsores de su traje voló y le disparo a la bruja araña.

Entre Andy, Birgit y Elsa lanzaban potentes rafagas congelantes.

La bruja intento atacar a Angelita pero Helena con su telequinesis la alejo.

"Elevus levitar!" exclamo Helena levitando a la araña

Entre Margo y Antonio combinaron sus poderes y lanzaron una potente llamarada con rayos electricos.

Parecio que la bruja araña se habia debilitado por lo que desaparecio en humo.

Esto desconcerto a los mienbros del equipo.

"A tu izquierda!" grito Andy a su madre

La bruja araña reaparecio e intento atacar a Elsa, pero Riley creo un campo de Fuerza y Elsa lo congelo, pero la bruja araña lo rompio.

Siguieron atacando, pero la bruja araña desaparecio como el humo.

"Se vuelve mas fuerte" respondio Birgit

"No dejen que se recargue!" grito Sherman

Los chicos se divideron para buscarla, hasta que Angelita y Antonio la encontraron

"Dispara!" grito Angelita

Antonio le disparo a la bruja araña, esta cayo y volvio a desaparecer

"Detras de ti!" grito Andy a Angelita

La bruja araña reaparecio y volvio a atacar, todos en el equipo lanzaban potentes ataques, Riley se acerco y saco su espada.

"Riley no!" grito Sherman

Riley fue mas rapida y alcanzo a cortarle parte de una de sus patas, la araña desaparecio.

"No dejen que se recupere!" grito Sherman

Los chicos se divideron para buscarla, hasta que Elsa y Helena la encontraron.

Entre Andy y Birgit lanzaron potentes rafagas congelantes.

Sherman como podia disparaba hacia la bruja araña.

La bruja araña intento atacar a Andy, pero Helena fue mas rapida y la contuvo con sus poderes telequineticos mientras que ella intentaba liberarse.

Para empeorar las cosa muchas arañas menores aparecieron y los atacaron

"Protegan a la sabionda!" grito Andy

Helena hacia todo lo que podia por retener a la bruja araña.

"Voltar... Truenarti!" grito Helena

Con los poderes telequineticos de la sabionda la bruja araña exploto y con un destello el piso 12 volvio a estar como antes, casi a oscuras y abandonado.

"Funciono!" respondio Riley

"Hans, Penny, ¿estan ahi?" pregunto Sherman con su comunicador

"Sherman, que paso?" pregunto Hans

"Econtramos la guarida de la bruja araña, Helena acabo con ella" respondio Sherman

"Perfecto!" exclamo Penny

"No me gustan las arañas" dijo Kristy

"Vamos a bajar, los veremos en la entrada" respondio Sherman

"No sienten que huele como a pescado aqui?" pregunto Angelita

Los chicos y Elsa tomaron camino al elevador pero de repente el piso comenzo a temblar y de uno de los pasillos salio agua desbordante.

"Cuidado!" grito Riley cubriendolos a todos con su campo de fuerza.

Ahora el piso estaba inundado, y no solo eso si no que tambien habrian muchos corales y vegetacion marina.

"Oigan ¿por casualidad hay una bañera desbordando alla?" pregunto Penny por el comunicador

"Específicamente: una bañera de 7000 metros cúbicos llena de agua de mar cargada, y hum ... pepinos de mar" explico Hans

"He visto esto antes cuando leia sobre el multiverso de hawking, el habla sobre entidades de grietas semidimensionales, este tipo de ambiente agitado es un punto probable de manifestación" respondio Sherman

"Tenemos que congelar el agua para avanzar mas rapido" respondio Elsa

Los chicos y Elsa fueron a lo que quedaba de la escalera y subieron para que asi entre Elsa, Andy y Birgit pudieran congelar el agua, pero al intentarlo no funciono.

"Que dem...?" pregunto Elsa

Elsa intento congelar el agua pero no funciono.

"Rayos, mis poderes no son suficientes para congelar el agua" respondio Elsa

"Y porque con los castillos de hielo si puedes?" pregunto Andy

"Creo que algo tiene esta agua que no permite que la congele" opino Margo

"Y yo tampoco podre prenderme en llamas" se quejo Antonio

"Tenemos que seguir avanzando, hay que llegar a los elevadores" respondio Sherman

Los chicos y Elsa avanzaron hasta que llegaron a los elevadores pero estos estaban bloqueados, iba a ser imposible abrirlos.

"Hay opciones?" pregunto Margo

"Creo que hay otros elevadores por atras, tenemos que llegar, siganme" respondio Sherman

"Ojala y esto no nos mate" opino Helena

Los chicos siguieron a Sherman por el camino que conducia a los otros elevadores pero desgraciadamente los candelabros que colgaban de las paredes cobaron vida y los empezaron a atacar.

Entre Elsa, Andy y Birgit congelaron a los candelabros y Helena con telequinesis las despedazo.

"Hay que seguir" respondio Sherman

Conforme mas avanzaban el pasillo se ponia mas extraño, y el olor a pescado aumentaba.

De otra pared salieron mas candelabros vivientes, pero Sherman fue mas rapido y le disparo con sus repulsores hasta despedazarlos.

"Voy a nesecitar un baño luego de esto" opino Andy

Porfin pudieron llegar a los otros elevadores, de los cuales uno se abrio y se llevo toda el agua de mar que inundaba el piso, pero los corales aun seguian ahi.

Despues de que el agua se fue el elevador volvio a cerrarse.

"Ahora que?" pregunto Helena

"Hay que seguir, talvez por aca haya una salida" respondio Sherman

Continuaron su camino hasta que entraron a un restaurante nocturno de masiscos con un letrero con lo que parecia ser el apellido Sargassi's.

Al entrar al restaurante la puerta se cerro y de la nada aparecio el fantasma de un marinero con caña de pescar.

Entre Andy, Birgit y Elsa lanzaban potentes rafagas congelantes.

El fantasma del marinero intento atacar a Birgit y Sherman con su caña de pescar, se movia rapido, pero Helena con su telequinesis los alejo.

"Elevus levitar!" exclamo Helena levitando a Sherman y Birgit

Entre Margo y Antonio combinaron sus poderes y lanzaron una potente llamarada con rayos electricos.

Andy y Sherman casi son atacados pero esquivaron el ataque rapido.

"Quien demonios es ese!" grito Sherman "Nunca lo habia visto"

"Mi tio Robert me hablo sobre el, al descender de una larga y orgullosa familia de marinos y pescadores, Pappy Sargassi intentó evitar las muertes prematuras notoriamente desafortunadas en el agua que plagaron a su familia al seguir una carrera más sin litoral. En 1950 abrió un restaurante, Sargassi, e intentó darle la espalda al mar. En años posteriores, superó su miedo al agua y comenzó a pescar. La maldición de su familia lo atrapó o fue el pescador más desafortunado que jamás haya vivido y murió ahogado en un palo de pescado mientras lo comía un gran tiburón blanco" explico Andy

"Y me lo dices a mi que mis bisabuelas son del mar! Cuidado!" grito Sherman cuando una mesa con forma de timon salio volando.

El equipo siguio atacando y el fantasma de Sargassi se escondio en la cocina.

En ese momento llegaron los demas miembros del equipo.

"Estan todos bien?" pregunto Hans entrando

"Papá!" exclamaron Andy y la sabionda corriendo a abrazar a su padre

"Estamos bien, la bruja araña dio buena pelea" respondio Sherman

"Si, yo la venci" respondio Helena

"Asi se hace muñequita" la felicito su padre

"Y ahora resulta que hay un fantasma de pescador aqui que probablemente entro por culpa de la bruja araña" respondio Sherman

"Genial" opino Edith

"Y como nos deshacemos de el? no tenemos ningun equipo de contencion" pregunto Penny

"Eso no es como la bruja araña, nesecitamos un plan" respondio Margo

"Yo digo que lo ataquemos y lo hagamos volar en mil pedazos" sugirio Antonio

"Tengo una mejor idea, en mi libro de hechizos hay uno para regresar entidades a su dimension y que no vuelvan a escapar de ahi" respondio Helena

"Sabes hacerlo?" preguntaron Agnes y Kristy

"Nunca lo he hecho, esta es mi primera vez" respondio Helena

"Eso se oyo muy mal" opino Helena

En ese momento algo exploto de la cocina y salio un gigante monstruo hecho de muchas hoyas y sartenes.

"¿Oigan, esto algo nuevo para nosotros?" pregunto Birgit

"Es la primera vez que veo uno, Sargassi debio transformarse en un golem antropomórfico!" exclamo Andy

"Esta generando un campo de atracción tan fuerte que puede volver a ensamblar sus componentes" respondio Margo

Los chicos lanzaban sus ataques al golem de cocina mientras este caminaba.

"Esta perdiendo fuerza! sigan asi!" exclamo Sherman

"Cuidado!" grito Elsa lanzando sus rafagas heladas

Hans se abalanzo y con su espada comenzo a golpear por detras al golem pero este lo agarro y lo saco volando.

"Papá!" exclamaron Andy y Helena

Afortunadamente Hans case sobre un montoncillo de nieve que amortigua su caida

El golem de cocina exploto y solo quedaba el fantasma de Pappy Sargassi, Agnes lanza sus flechas y una le volo la caña de pescar.

Sargassi intanta atacar a Agnes, pero Sherman se abalanza apartando a Agnes del ataque.

"Agnes ¿estás bien?" le pregunta Sherman

"Eso creo, es demasiado rápido, no vi venir ese ataque" respondio Agnes

Entonces Riley consigue encerrar al fantasma dentro de un campo de fuerza.

"¡HELENA!" exclama Riley "Es momento de tu magia!"

Helena fue con Riley y con su telequinesis hacia todo lo que podia por retener a Sargassi.

"Solo hay una oportunidad Hazlo ahora Sabionda!" grito Andy

"Captis dimensional!" grito Helena

Con los poderes de la sabionda, aparecio un fuerte destello y el fantasma regreso a su grieta dimensional para nunca regresar.

"Estan todos bien?" pregunta Sherman

"Funciono! Realmente funciono!" exclamo Helena

"Y yo pensé que no me gustaban los cuchillos y tenedores volando hacia mí, pero cuando los cuchillos y tenedores se convierten en un gigante realmente grande y enojado, me gustan mucho menos" opino Kristy

"Cosas como sta no se ven todos los dias" opino Elsa

**LA LEYENDA DE LA BRUJA ARAÑA AL IGUAL QUE PAPPY SARGASSI LOS SAQUE DE LA FRANQUICIA CLASICA "LOS CAZAFANTASMAS", EN ESPECIFICO DEL VIDEOJUEGO**.


	30. Chapter 30

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SE QUE ME TARDE UN POQUITO PERO AQUI ESTA EL CAPITULO.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: EN MI CASO CUANDO FUE LO DE LA MARCHA PUEDO DECIR QUE NI HUBO CLASES EN MI UNIVERSIDAD, HANS Y MONIQUE SI LEYERON IT AUN CUANDO NO SE MENCIONO, Y SI, MONIQUE ES BIEN LOQUILLA, TRATARE DE VER QUE OTROS TINTES DE TERROR DARLE AL FIC**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 30: Aline Westerguard

Los chicos habian cerrado esa brecha y enviado a los fantasmas a su dimension, por lo que se disponian a regresar al penthouse.

Muy lejos de ahi, Honeymaren y Rajan habian regresaron con los Northuldras y les notificaron la situacion.

"Como pudieron perderla en el rio?" reclamo Yelena

"No fue nuestra culpa, ella resbalo y la corriente era demasiado fuerte" explico Honeymaren

"Dejenme recordarles que esa niña fue rescatada de los laboratorios de ese demente de Weaselton donde la estaban clonando" reclamo Yelena "Si Weaselton la encuentra sera nuestro fin"

"Iremos a buscarla, no dejare que nada malo le pase" respondio Honeymaren

"Yo menos" respondio Rajan

"Ryder! ve con tu hermana a buscar a esa niña" pidio Yelena

"A la orden!" respondio Ryder, el hermano de Honeymaren

Honeymaren, Rajan y Ryder se prepararon y montaron sobre sus renos hasta que se alejaron.

"No crees que deberias pedirle ayuda a tu amiga Elsa? ella nos 'puede ayudar a buscar" sugirio Ryder

"Ella sera la ultima a quien le pedire ayuda" repsondio Honeymaren

"Lo dices porque sospechosamente Aline parece su hija perdida?" pregunto Rajan

"Es que sus poderes y su rostro, son igualitos, no se si de verdad sea su hija o ya empiecen a nacer niños con poderes, aun asi si no la encontramos le llamare a Elsa para que nos ayude" respondio Honeymaren

"Oigan! esperen!" exclamo Oreheeka, la hermana menor de Rajan mientras corria hasta que logro subirse en el reno donde iba su hermano mayor

Oreheeka era una niña tan solo 2 años menor que su hermano Rajan, y su aspecto era como el de el pero en niña.

"No iba a dejar que se fueran sin mi, Aline me agrada, y si esta en problemas yo tambien debo ayudarla" respondio Oreheeka

"Sube entonces" respondio Rajan

Muy lejos de ahi en un paraje artico, Aline salia del agua helada, aun con la poca ropa que traia puesta, aun cuando tenia sus poderes congelantes, no era 100 % inmune al frio.

Aline con dificultad salio del agua y se arrastro como pudo sobre la nieve y permanecio un par de minutos en posicion fetal para intentar liberarse del frio, pero se termino desmayando.

Para Aline todo se habia vuelto oscuro, sin embargo sintio que algo humedo la tocaba de la cara

Esto la hizo reaccionar, al abrir los ojos vio que se trataba de una loba, facil no debia tener poco mas de un año, era de abundante pelaje blanco y brillantes ojos azules.

"Hola pequeña, estas perdida?" pregunto Aline

La loba simplemente se sento y miro fijamente a Aline

"No tienes un hogar?" pregunto Aline

La loba no respondio, solo parpadeo.

"Ya veo, yo tambien estoy muy lejos de mi hogar, de hecho ni siquiera se donde me encuentro" respondio Aline mirando a todos lados "Sera mejor que me vaya de aqui"

Aline se levanto y comenzo a caminar, pero la loba la comenzo a seguir.

"Cierto, olvide que no tienes hogar, ven pequeña, te llevare a casa conmigo" respondio Aline

La loba saco su lenguita a modo de sonrisa y se le abalanzo a Aline y le empezo a lamer la cara.

"Hey espera! me haces cosquillas ji ji ji ji, creo que te llamare... Snowky... si, Snowky sera tu nombre" respondio Aline riendo

La loba ladro de felicidad dando a entender que ese nombre le habia gustado.

Aline y su nueva mascota Snowky empezaron a caminar aun cuando no supieran hacia donde iban.

Pero se hizo de noche y tenian que descanzar.

"Hace mas frio en la noche que en el dia, nesecito un lugar donde refugiarme, ¿alguna idea Snowky?" pregunto Aline

Snowky volteo para todos lados hasta que se empezo a alejar, Aline la siguio y despues de un rato llegaron a una pequeña cabaña que estaba abandonada.

"Bueno... no es el mejor refujio, pero almenos nos servira" respondio Aline

Aline y Snowky entraron a la cabaña, por dentro estaba muy desaliñada y sucia y no era nada acogedora como su cabaña con los Northuldras.

"Creo que se que puede arreglarlo, solo espero que funcione" respondio Aline

La platinada con sus poderes creó una fuerte ventisca que destruyo la cabaña, y en su lugar aparecio la misma cabaña pero en mejor estado y hecha de hielo.

"Asi esta mejor" respondio Aline sonriendo y contemplando la edificacion que habia hecho, pero su felicidad no duro mucho pues su estomago gruño "Ugh, tengo mucha hambre, ¿tu no tienes hambre Snowky?"

La loba solo asintio con la cabeza.

"Tenemos que buscar algo de comida, no queremos pasar la noche con el estomago vacio, vamos" respondio Aline "Y yo debo conseguir algo de ropa, vamos"

La platinada junto con su lobo mascota caminaron por un rato, hasta que lograron llegar a un campamento pequeño de cazadores.

"Bueno... no sera lo mejor, pero almenos es algo" respondio Aline

Con mucho cuidado la platinada se acerco al campamento, por el momento solo habia otra chica ahi frente a la fogata, unos meses mayor que ella, de cabello rubio y ojos azules.

"Tenemos que evadirla, alguna idea?" pregunto Aline a Snowky

Snowky le lamio rapido la cara y se echo a correr.

"Creo que ya se lo que planeas" respondio Aline

A lo lejos Snowky comenzo a ladrar, esto llamo la atencion de la chica cazadora y se alejo.

Aline aprovecho la situacion y asegurandose se que nadie mas la viera se acerco al campamento, lo primero que hizo fue entrar a una de las tiendas y agarro la ropa que pudo y se vistio rapidamente, ahora se habia vestido con un pantalon verde oscuro, sueter gris, chaleco marron y botas negras, aunque agarro mas ropa por si las dudas.

Ya con eso Aline fue rapido a donde tenian la comida y empezo a guardar la que podia.

"Dejalo" respondio una voz femenina a sus espaldas

Aline levanto las manos y volteo lentamente, era Rose, la chica cazadora aunque aun no se conocian.

Rose se desconcerto sobre la apariencia de Aline, le parecia familiar, le recordaba a cierto chico de cabello rubio platinado, ojos verdes y cuyo nombre empezaba con la letra "A".

"No quiero lastimarte... solo vine por comida y algo de ropa" respondio Aline

"Si? pues aqui no nos gustan los ladrones" respondio Rose mientras le apuntaba con su ballesta.

"Perdoname" respondio Aline

"Porque?" pregunto Rose

"Por lo que voy a Hacer"

Y acto seguido Aline le lanzo una rafaga helada a Rose lanzandola lejos haciendola estrellarse contra un arbol.

"Vamonos Snowky!" grito Aline agarrando la comida

Aline ya con la comida se echo a correr junto con Snowky por el bosque.

"Atrapenla!" grito Rose "Un fenomeno congelado nos robo!"

El resto del clan de los cazadores, ya sea hombres, mujeres y niños empezaron a perseguir a Aline y a Snowky por el bosque.

Aline y Snowky por su parte corrian como alma que lleva el diablo con tal de huir del clan de los cazadores quienes les empezaban a disparar, Aline se protegia creando rapidos muros de hielo que detuvieran los disparos, y para poder avanzar mas rapido, pero la candidad de cazadores era superior y la estaban alcanzando, por lo que tuvo que congelar el suelo y se empezo a deslizar junto con Snowky, con eso pudieron avanzar mas rapido.

"Si! creo que los perdimos Snowky!" exclamo Aline

Pero canto victoria desde mucho antes ya que 2 flechas salieron volando y se impactaron en su cuerpo, uno en el hombro derecho, y otra en la pierna izquierda.

Debido a esos impactos Aline cayo al suelo, su mascota Snowky intento ayudarla a levantarse, se encontraban en el borde de un barranco asi que sus opciones de escape no eran muy grandes.

En ese momento escucharon que alguien salia de entre los arboles, era Rose quien le habia disparado.

"Es hora de que este mundo se despida de una alimaña como tu" respondio Rose

"Tu nunca ganaras" respondio Aline mientras sangre empezaba a escurrir por su boca y retrocedia lentamente hacia el barranco "Ni tu... ni tu clan de cazadores"

Rose volvio a disparar y le impacto en la otra pierna de Aline, ese impacto fue suficiente como para que la platinada cayera por el barranco, mientras que Snowky al no querer separarse de ella salto.

La joven platinada sentía como su cuerpo caía, era su fin, sentia tristeza e impotencia el no poder volver a su madre adoptiva Honeymaren, a su amigo Rajan y a los Northuldras.

La corta vida que habia vivido desde que Rajan la rescato paso rapidamente por su cabeza, y al saber que seria su fin junto con el de su mascota Snowky, Aline cerro sus ojos, no sin antes pronunciar sus ultimas palabras.

"Adios mamá, adios Rajan, siempre los amare..."

Con eso dicho, su cuerpo impacto contra el suelo y sintió como todos sus huesos se hicieron añicos y las rocas rasgaban su piel.

Aline no sentía nada, no sentía su cuerpo y solo veía oscuridad, volvio a oir esa misteriosa voz de sirena, después vio una luz y comenzó a correr a dirección a esta, la luz se volvía más brillante y casi no podía ver hasta que cerró los ojos y los volvió a abrir.

Al abrirlos pudo observar que estaba en la orilla de un rio, aquella luz que habia seguido provenia de una fogata que estaba cerca de ella, vio su cuerpo y se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierta por una capa de color rosa pastel, a su lado estaba su loba Snowky dormida quien al verla despertar saco su lengua y le comenzo a lamer la cara.

"Hey espera! me haces cosquillas ji ji ji ji" rio Aline

"Veo que has despertado" respondio un hombre que estaba sentado en una roca, era alto, de cabello negro y ojos azules, su piel algo morena, llevaba una armadura de color negro con algunos detalles en blanco, capa y capucha color blanco y en el pecho llevaba impreso una luna menguante.

"¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quién eres? ¿No morí? ¿Que año es?" preguntaba Aline mientras intentaba levantarse

"Tranquila, estas en la orilla de un rio, me llamo Marc, Marc Spector, y no moriste ¿Como te llamas?" le pregunto mientras la recostaba

"Me llamo Aline ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto ella

"Te caiste por el barranco, fuiste herida por flechas de ballesta y tu cuerpo quedó muy lastimado, prácticamente estabas muerta cuando te encontré" respondio Marc

"Y porque no estoy muerta?" pregunto Aline

"Tuviste suerte, si no fuera por tus poderes y por tu lobo mascota, habrias muerto de manera permanente" explico Marc

"Ok, creo que ese golpe me volvió loca, volveré a dormir y cuando despierte nada de esto será real" respondio Aline tapandose la cara e intentando volver a dormir

"Has dormido 2 años Aline, ahora estas a punto de cumplir 17 años" respondio Marc

"¿Quuuueeee?" grito Aline saltando y al ponerse de pie se dio cuenta de que su cuerpo habia cambiado, era mas alta, su rubio cabello era mas largo, le habian crecido los pechos y sus caderas se habian ensanchado "En que año se supone que estamos ahora?"

"Si mis calculos no me fallan, y nunca lo hacen, estamos en Mayo del 2021" respondio Marc

Era demasiado que procesar, Aline habia perdido 2 años de su niñez... otra vez, ahora era una adolecente, queria volver a ver a su madre adoptiva, a los Northuldras y sobre todo a Rajan.

"Nesecito volver..." respondio Aline

"A donde?" pregunto Marc

"Al bosque de los Northuldras, es al Norte de Noruega, alla esta mi familia, deben de estar tristes al no saber de mí, por favor..." pidio Aline

"Esta bien, te llevare con ellos, se donde es" respondio Marc "Pero partiremos mañana"

"Esta bien, no puedo esperar a decirles que estoy bien" respondio Aline

"Por ahora debes comer, nesecitaras energia para mañana, tu y tu lobo mascota" respondio Marc entregandole comida a la platinada

"Ay muchas gracias, tengo mucha hambre" respondio Aline empezando a devorar la comida que le habian dado.

A la primer hora del dia siguiente Aline, Snowky y Marc tomaron camino hacia el bosque de los Northuldras.

"Dime Aline, esos poderes... desde cuando los tienes?" pregunto Marc

"Creo que desde siempre, no entiendo el porque, la verdad hay muchas cosas de mi pasado que casi no recuerdo" respondio Aline

"No recuerdas nada de tu niñez?" pregunto Marc

"No, el primer recuerdo que tuve fue despertarme en el bosque de los Northuldras y la bienvenida que me dieron, ah, y que un chico llamado Rajan me rescato de... algun lugar" explico Aline

"Eso es raro" respondio Marc

"No mucho para mi, la vida que lleve con Northuldras fue muy buena, incluso una mujer de la tribu me adopto como su hija, se llama Honeymaren, y es muy simpatica, me enseño muchas cosas" respondio Aline "Tambien esta Rajan"

"El es tu novio?" pregunto Marc

"Bueno... no precisamente, admito que me gusta... pero... no se si el sienta lo mismo" respondio Aline

"Si el te rescato de... donde sea que hayas estado... yo creo que a el si le gustas, y creo que si debio preocuparse por ti" respondió Marc

"Talvez, incluso me llevo bien con su hermana Oreheeka" respondió Aline

"Y exactamente como terminaste aquí?" pregunto Marc

"Fui a pescar al rio con mi mamá y con Rajan, pero hubo un momento en que no se que paso... y el rio me arrastro hasta una cascada, y desperté en un lago congelado y ahí me encontró Snowky... y la adopte como mascota" explico Aline

"Te diré algo, tu... tienes una fuerte conexión con Snowky, no es raro, un chico en estados unidos tiene una fuerte conexion con sus 6 perros" respondio Marc

"De verdad?" pregunto Aline

"Si, tu mascota siempre estuvo esperando a que despertaras, aunque tambien quiso divertirse un poco con los de su especie" respondio Marc

"Con que ahora tienes novio, eh Snowky?" pregunto Aline

La lobo solo ladro.

"Solo se dejo llevar por su instinto" respondio Marc

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta, Ya estaban llegando al bosque de los Northuldras, pues veian a pocos metros de ellos las 4 piedras gigantes que tenian grabados los 4 simbolos.

"Mi hogar, gracias" respondio Aline

"No hay de que, y si me nesecitas, solo mira arriba al cielo en la noche, ahi estare" respondio Marc

Aline miro hacia arriba, pero al bajar la mirada no habia rastro de Marc.

"A donde se fue?" pregunto Aline volteando a todos lados pero no habia rastro alguno "No esta, sera mejor que entremos, debieron habernos extrañado, vamos Snowky"

Aline junto con su lobo mascota corrieron hasta adentrarse al bosque.

Mientras tanto, Oreheeka estaba recogiendo flores, cuando de repente oyo algo acercarse.

"Oigan! Ya regrese!" gritaba Aline mientras corria

"Aline?" pregunto la hermana de Rajan

"Oreheeka!" exclamo la platinada abrazando a su futura cuñada "No tienes idea cuanto te extrañe "Voy a buscar a mamá"

Aline junto con Snowky siguieron corriendo hasta que se adentraron a la viviendo Northuldra.

"Oigan! ya estoy aqui!" exclamo la platinada

"Aline?" pregunto Honeymaren

"Aline?" preguntaron Rajan y Ryder

"Ya estoy devuelta!"

"Oh Aline!" exclamo Honeymaren corriendo a abrazar a su hija "Crei que habias muerto"

"Yo tambien te extrañe mamá" sollozo Aline y en eso se percato de cierto chico "Rajan!"

Aline corrio y abrazo a Rajan.

"Te extrañe mucho, todos aqui te creimos muerta, ¿donde estuviste?" pregunto Rajan

"Y porque traes un lobo blanco contigo" pregunto Ryder

"Es hembra, se llama Snowky, y es mi mascota" respondio Aline

"Aline? enserio eres tu?" pregunto cierta mujer mayor

"Abuela Yelena!" exclamo Aline abrazandola

"Oh mi niña, alfin estas en casa" dijo Yelena

Como ritual de bienvenida de vuelta los Northuldras cantaron su iconico tema.

_Na na na hey a na_

_a ri ha na_

_na hey a hey a na_

_a ua, ha na hey a nu a na_

_Na na na hey a na_

_a ri ha na_

_na hey a hey a na_

_a ua, ha na hey a nu a na_

Aline se sentia feliz, feliz de que finalmente y como nunca... estaba devuelta en su hogar.

**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, EN CASO DE QUE NO LO NOTARAN, EL RESCATISTA DE ALINE ES EL PERSONAJE DE CABALLERO LUNA PERTENECIENTE A MARVEL COMICS, SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA INCLUIRLO, YA QUE HAY VARIOS PERSONAJES QUE YA HAN APARECIDO QUE PERTENECEN A LOS COMICS, COMO LA DOOM PATROL QUE SON DE DC, O FELICITY QUE ESTA INSPIRADA EN FELICIA HARDY, VILLANA DE SPIDERMAN.**


	31. Chapter 31

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, SE LO QUE ESTAN PENSANDO, SI EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR ALINE ESTUVO DORMIDA POR 2 AÑOS ¿QUE ESTUVO HACIENDO LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO EN TODO ESE TIEMPO? NO SE PREOCUPEN EN LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS MOSTRARE QUE TANTAS COSAS OCURRIERON, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR VAYAMOS AL CAPITULO DE HOY...**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: COMO TAL ALINE ESTUVO EN COMA POR 2 AÑOS, ESTUVE APARTANDO LA APARICION DE SNOWKY PARA ESTE CAPITULO, YA DESPUES VERE COMO METER A TAIGA EN EL FIC, ALINE EN ESTE PUNTO DESCONOCE QUE SE PUEDE HACER ROPA DE HIELO COMO LA DE ELSA O LA DE ANDY, ELIZABET POR SU PARTE AUN NO SABE HACER ROPA DE HIELO, EL CREAR CONTRUCCIONES CON HIELO SI SABE HACER, AUNQUE DE NADA LES SIRVIO, COMO TAL LA QUE PUDO CONTRA ALINE FUE ROSE, YA QUE DESDE QUE HONEYMAREN LA ADOPTO, LE ENSEÑO A USAR SUS PODERES PARA DEFENDERSE, JAMAS PARA ATACAR, Y COMO NO RECUERDA EL HABER UCHADO CONTRA LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO PUES... YA TE IMAGINAS, RAJAN NO IBA A DEJAR A ALINE POR ALGUNA DE LAS CHICAS DE LOS NORTHULDRAS**

**AHORA SI VAYAMOS CON EL CAPITULO...**

Capitulo 31: Cuando el fuerte viento sopla

**Finales de Marzo 2019**

Un par de dias despues de que los chicos habian vencido a la bruja araña y a Pappy Sargassi, Gru, Lucy y su pequeño hijo Kaden salian de un lujoso restaurante.

"Fue una cena fantástica! ¡Deberíamos venir aquí otra vez" opino Lucy mientras cargaba a su pequeño hijo Kaden

Gru asintió con la cabeza.

"Si. La cena fue perfecta.

Era domingo por la tarde. El sol se había puesto y la luna acababa de comenzar a salir.

Los 3 tomaron camino devuelta a su casa mientras hablaban.

Durante el camino, Gru de repente volteaba hacia el cielo, era oscuro, azul marino, salpicado de brillantes estrellas blancas que rodeaban la gran luna brillante que apenas se alcanzaba a ver por las luces de la ciudad.

"Podría quedarme aquí toda la noche y mirar estas estrellas" respondio Gru

Lucy le sonrio y luego miro a su pequeño hijo Kaden quien presentaba el mismo tipo de curiosidad que su padre.

"Que paso Kaden? tu tambien quieres ver la luna?" pregunto Lucy

El pequeño pelinaranja le sonrio dando a entender que si queria, aun cuando dentro de pocos meses el junto con sus primos cumplirian 2 años de edad, el pequeño Kaden tenia ciertas dificultades para hablar bien.

Momentos despues Gru, Lucy y el pequeño Kaden fueron a central park ya que ahi estaba mas despejado, y se sentaron en una de las bancas.

"Mira hijo, alla esta la luna ¿la ves?" pregunto Gru señalando hacia donde debia mirar.

"Si" dijo el pequeño Kaden "Luna"

"Sabias que siempre quise ir a la luna?" pregunto Gru "Desde niño siempre quise hacer eso, y lo logre hijo, logre ir a la luna"

"Luna!" exclamo el pequeño Kaden

Lucy por su parte apoyo su cabeza contra el hombro de Gru, cosa que lo hizo sonreir.

Talvez Margo, Edith y Agnes estaban con su familia biologica, pero para Gru y Lucy ellas siempre serian sus pequeñas hijas.

2 semanas despues Henry y Jessica regresaban del japon.

"Mamá! papá! que bueno que volvieron!" exclamo Agnes junto con Edith corriendo a abrazarlos

"Como les fue?" pregunto Sherman

"Bien, incluso mas de lo que esperamos" respondio Jessica mientras iban hacia la sala

"Industrias Peabody financiara el proyecto del Dr Otto Kobayashi, el cual presentara en su exposicion" explico Henry "Otto quiere crear una nueva fuente de energía basada en fusion, energia renovable y segura, electricidad barata para todo el mundo"

"Fusion?" pregunto Sherman "Nada mas he visto eso en las reacciones de las erupciones solares"

"Porque precisamente eso es lo que quiere hacer, esta buscando crear un sol en miniatura para que este pueda generar energia para todo el mundo" explico Jessica "Solo que aun le falta encontrar el material correcto para lograr la fusion"

"Me recordo al proyecto que hice con Ellinor de los lasers y el innobtennio" opino Margo

"Aunque eso si, durante el recorrido que nos dio por japon, Kobayashi nos llevo a una carrera de autos, la famosisima "copa piston"" explico Jessica

"La Copa piston? he oido hablar mucho de ella, El Sr Peabody me llevo una vez ahi en el vueltatras" respondio Sherman

"De hecho hicimos una alianza con los de Dinoco, industrias Peabody creara un nuevo auto para su piloto estrella, vendra aqui a Nueva York en 2 dias" respondio Jessica

"Eso si es interesante" opino Edith

"Si que lo es" respondio Rocket

"Y ustedes? ¿Que hicieron en nuestra ausencia? sus tios Monique y Robert los cuidaron bien?" pregunto Henry

"Si, aunque en el entrenamiento con espadas casi me decapitan a Antonio" opino Margo "Y eso que era una simulacion"

"Tambien nuestros tios Hans, Elsa y Liv nos llevaron a la funcion de medianoche de Capitana Marvel, estuvo... bastante... decente, aunque Helena se peleo con Ostein porque no le gusto" explico Margo

"A mi si me gusto" dijo Sherman a su madre "No entiendo porque en internet le tiraron tanta tierra, incluso cuando me la repeti con Penny y Riley, no esperabamos que la actriz apareciera ahi, fue muy buena honda con penny, Riley y conmigo, le platique de ti cuando eras piloto y le impresiono, a mi me firmo mi funko y mi comic, a Penny le firmo su poster y a Riley le firmo su comic al que le personalizo la portada"

"Wow, entonces si es buena honda la actriz, y como La Fuerza del tiempo no hicieron nada?" pregunto Jessica

"Estragos en el Sedgewick, la cosa ahi... estuvo medio paranormal, entramos como a una extraña dimension fantasmal donde nos enfrentamos con una araña gigante que resulta que era una bruja" explico Sherman

"Estuvo medio tetrica la cosa" agrego Margo

"Tambien nos enfrentamos con un fantasma pescador" explico Edith "Y mi prima Helena fue la heroina aqui"

"Vaya" opino Henry

"Tambien hice algo, espernme aqui" respondio Sherman yendo a su habitacion

Momentos despues Sherman regresaba a la sala con un objeto cubierto por una sabana.

"Contemplen aun nuevo integrante" respondio Sherman

El chico pelirrojo quito la sabana, ese objeto se trataba de un pequeño robot con cuerpo de pelota color blanco con 5 botones en el frente, uno de color azul otro de color rojo, uno verde, uno azul claro y uno amarillo, mientras que su cabeza era mas o menos igual a lo que seria la zonda Eva, pantalla negra, y tenia ojos amarillos y boca azul.

"Un robot?" pregunto Henry

"Es mas bien un androide, nos ayudara ya sea en la casa o en industrias Peabody" Explico Sherman encendiendo el robot

El robot se encendio y empezo a flotar en el aire.

"Hola yo soy H. E. R. B. I. E. relaciones cibernetica humanas, en que le puedo servir?" pregunto el androide

"Es perfecto" opino Jessica

"Perfecto?" pregunto H. E. R. B. I. E.

"Desde que empece a ir a clases robotica empece a crearlo, queria que ayudara al Sr Peabody, pero considerando lo que paso, pare el proyecto, hasta hace poco que lo retome" explico Sherman "El dr Nefario y la LAV me ayudaron a terminarlo"

"Quedo genial" opino Margo

"Como tal sera asistente en industrias Peabody para que nos ayude con las dificultades que se presenten y tambien nuestro mayordomo" respondio Sherman, y luego volteo a ver a su robot "H. E. R. B. I. E. ellos son mis padres y hermanas"

El pequeño robot observo detenidamente a los padres y hermanas del chico, incluyendo a los perros y cabra mascota de agnes quienes lo empezaron a olfatear.

Esa misma noche Sherman tenia un videochat con sus 2 novias Penny y Riley.

"Entonces tus van a crear un nuevo vehiculo para la piloto estrella de DINOCO ganadora de la copa piston?" pregunto Penny

"Si, estoy emocionado, segun lo que mamá me conto es una piloto joven que empezo hace como 2 años" respondio Sherman "Y tambien me dijo que mis tios y abuelos vendran a conocerla, ellos vendran mañana en la noche"

"Cuando dices que esa famosa piloto de Dinoco vendra?" pregunto Riley

"Me dijeron que en 2 dias" respondio Sherman

En eso algo sono en la computadora del pelirrojo.

"Y ese ruido que fue?" pregunto Penny

"Es Yi, se quiere unir al chat" respondio Sherman

"Que entre" respondio Riley

Sherman acepto la solicitud de su amiga y esta aparecio en la pantalla del chat

"Hola Yi" dijeron Sherman, Penny y Riley

"Hola Sherman, hola Riley, hola Penny" respondio Yi

"Como te ha ido?" pregunto Sherman

"Me ha ido bien, con los ahorros que obtuve de los muchos trabajos que tengo ayer me compre un violin electrico y lo empece a probar" explico la chica

"Y que tal?" pregunto Sherman

"Solo hasta que le cambie las cuerdas por las de mi violin normal fue que senti el mismo efecto" explico Yi "Aunque yo prefiero mi violin normal"

"Cierto, Peabody II me comento de que ustedes se fueron en el vueltatras hasta el everest para visitar a tu amigo el yeti" respondio Sherman

"Me pregunto si alla podre practicar hockey mejor" opino Riley

"Y si es amigable tu amigo el yeti?" pregunto Penny

"Everest? si, Jin, Peng y yo lo ayudamos a volver a su hogar cuando lo encontre, y creanme que no fue facil, deberian conocerlo algun dia" explico Yi "Y que cuentan ustedes?"

"Yo estaba haciendo mi tarea" respondio Penny

"Yo recien regrese de mi practica de hockey y encargue un equipo nuevo, el que tenia ya estaba muy gastado" respondio Riley

"Y tu Sherman?" pregunto Yi

"Pues, invente un androide, se llama H. E. R. B. I. E. lo invente para que nos ayudara ya sea en el penthouse, o en Industrias Peabody, y de hecho en 2 dias vendra una piloto de Dinoco y ganadora de la copa piston, mis padres la conocieron en Japon y se ofrecieron a crearle un nuevo auto de carreras" explico Sherman

"La copa piston?" pregunto Yi "Wow! jin me ha hablado mucho de ella, me ha dicho que es una experiencia innolvidable"

"No lo dudo, el Sr Peabody me llevo una vez a una" respondio Sherman

"A proposito, Jin me esta ayudando a poder tener mi propio concierto de violin" respondio Yi

"Que bien! a ver si cuando tengas tu primer concierto a ver si nos invitas" opino Sherman

"Con gusto lo hare" respondio Yi con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Que chistoso, Kristy hace unos dias me hablo sobre si puedo empezar a diseñar los vestuarios para ella, Helena y Kristy y su grupo musical" respondio Penny

"Habia olvidado que Agnes quizo hacer su grupo musical con Helena y con Kristy" opino Sherman

"Ojala y alguna de sus canciones involucre el uso de un violin" opino Yi

"Nunca lo entendi, ¿porque quisieron hacer su propio grupo musical?" pregunto Riley

"Creo que fue idea de Helena y de Agnes, fue justo cuando regresamos a clases, Helena recito un poema, pero segun ella piensa que se le da mejor el canto y a Birgit escribir" explico Penny

"Ah ya me acorde" respondio Riley

Al dia siguiente, en casa de los Arendelle, Birgit se encontraba leyendo el libro de "Un saco de huesos" de Stephen King.

"Listo, ya lo acabe" respondio la chica

"Te gusto el libro?" pregunto la madre de Birgit

"Si, y mucho, aunque creo que algunas paginas fue muy mala idea leerlas de noche" opino Birgit

"Yo te lo dije hija" opino Mildri, pues ella tambien habia leido el mismo libro hace hace algunos años

"Lo se mamá, pero es que en serio este libro me dejo picada" se justifico Birgit

"Aun asi hija, por uno de los capitulos no pudiste dormir en 2 dias" agrego Mildri

"Lo se, pero es que enserio no podia esperar a seguir leyendo, que bueno que ya lo acabe" respondio Birgit

"Si ya lo acabaste ve y devuelvelo, porque nesecito que me ayudes con la comida" respondio Mildri

"En seguida" respondio Birgit

Birgit salio de su habitacion y fue al estudio de Hans, claro que tocando la puerta antes de pasar.

"Pasen" respondio Hans

"Hola Hans" respondio Birgit

"Birgit! que haces aqui?" pregunto Hans

"Ya termine el libro que me prestaste, lo vengo a devolver" respondio Birgit

"Ah, muy bien, te gusto?" pregunto Hans poniendose de pie para despues ir hacia la chica y tomar el libro

"Si, me gusto, aunque mi mamá me regaño porque uno de los capitulos no me dejo dormir, pero no fue por el terror, si no por lo picada que me dejo" respondio Birgit

"Te entiendo, a mi tambien me paso lo mismo" respondio Hans mientras devolvia el libro "Gracias"

"No hay de que" respondio Birgit

Birgit salio del estudio de Hans y se topo en el camino a Liv quien hablaba con Elsa.

"Birgit ¿que hacias ahi dentro?" pregunnto Elsa

"Solo fui a devolverle su libro a Hans" respondio Brigit

Birgit se fue y tomo camino hacia la cocina para ayudar a su madre a cocinar.

Andy y la sabionda estaban en compañia de su tio Kristoff en la calle, Andy habia comprado su comic semanal de los X-men en un puesto de periodicos que estaba en la calle.

"Ya con este solo me faltan 2 numeros mas y acabo" respondio Andy

Esa misma noche en el penthouse la Familia de Jessica habia llegado para prepararse para lo del dia siguiente.

"¿Hay alguien más aquí realmente entusiasmado con lo de mañana?" Preguntó Jessica

"Todos nosotros creo" respondio Jaime mientras le daba de comer a la pequeña Shirley

"Yo estoy emocionado, aunque un poco nervioso" opino Garrett "Las carreras de autos son donde mas accidentes hay, y de hecho el anterior corredor estrella de Dinoco "El Rey" sufrio un accidente en su ultima carrera"

"Eso no fue su culpa, el otro corredor, Chick Hicks fue quien lo choco para que no ganara" respondio Joyce

**Nota de Autor: Recientemente decidi cambiarle el nombre a la hermana de Jessica que a la vez es alegria humanizada, ya no se llamara Joey, si no Joyce porque el nombre me gusto mas**

"Si es cierto, a mi me llevaron a esa carrera, y como me dio coraje eso, como me dio coraje eso, incluso unas mellizas que estaban sentadas a lado de mi lo abuchearon a este chick hicks por ganar haciendo trampas" respondio Sherman

"Cierto, fue por ahi del... 2006 o 2007 no?" pregunto Delores

"Fue en el 2006 de hecho" respondio Sherman

"La nueva corredora de Dinoco lleva desde el 2017 con ellos y ya se ha ganado 2 copas piston" respondio Jessica

"Pues no se si fue suerte, o ella gano por su propia cuenta" opino Gideon Grey

"La primera copa que gano fue inesperado, ella tuvo que tomar el lugar del corredor de su equipo ya que el no podria ganar" explico a Jessica

"Y el le pidio que ella ganara por el?" pregunto Margo

"Asi es, y gano, y por eso Dinoco la busco" respondio Jessica

"No puedo esperar a conocerla" opino Edith

El dia tan esperado llego, en el penthouse de los Peabody todos se preparaban.

Sherman en su habitacion se terminaba de poner su iconico moño rojo sobre su camisa blanca.

"A que hora creen que llegue esa famosa piloto?" pregunto Edith

"Ella nos dijo que llegaria entre las 10 y las 11 de la mañana" respondio Henry mientras le acomodaba su vestido

En ese momento sono el timbre de elevador.

"Creen que sea ella?" pregunto Edith

"Ya llegue!" se oyo decir a una inconfundible voz

"No, es Antonio, anoche le conte y quiso venir para aca" respondio Margo

La castaña salio de la habitaciony fue al recibidor donde estaban Antonio y Zita.

"Antonio! que bueno que llegas" exclamo Margo

Momentos despues los Peabody estaban esperando a que su invitada llegara.

"Recuerden, debemos causar una buena impresion, los de Dinoco confian en nosotros" respondio Henry

"No te preocupes papá, tengo completo autocontrol" respondio Sherman "Ojala y Edith tambien lo tenga"

"Ya te oi" reclamo Edith

Al cabo de unos minutos el elevador se abrio, la piloto de Dicoco habia llegado.

Se trataba de una mujer de unos 21 años, ascendencia latina, piel ligeramente morena, ojos marrones, la mayor parte de su cabello era castaño oscuro pero una parte era rubio y traia su traje de piloto de carreras el cual era amarillo con azul y tenia el numero 51 con la palabra dinoco en azul.

"Ella es Cruz Ramirez, la piloto estrella de Dinoco" presento Jessica

"Es linda" opino uno de los primos de Sherman

"Hola Henry, hola Jessica" respondio Cruz abrazandolos

"Hola Cruz, bienvenida a nuestro humilde hogar" respondio Jessica

"Parece que "Nueva York humilde" significa a palacio con vista a toda la ciudad" opino Cruz contemplando el interior del Penthouse

"Y espera a que conozcas las instalaciones de industras Peabody, te sentiras como niña en dulceria" opino Jessica

"Eso son sus hijos de quienes me hablaron?" pregunto Cruz

"Asi es, el es mi hijo Sherman, ellas son mis hijas, Margo, Edith, Agnes, el es Antonio, el novio de Margo, ella es Zita, la hermana de Antonio, ellos son mis mascotas, Peabody II, Andromeda, Gidget, Rocket, Minty y Max, ellos son mis padres Janet y Mitchell, ellas son mis hermanas, Jamie y Joyce, ellos son mis cuñados, Garrett y Gideon, ellos son mis sobrinos Peter, Harmony, Andrew, Xavier y Shirley y ella es mi cuñada Delores" presento Jessica a toda su familia.

"Un placer conocerlos a todos" respondio Cruz

En el Central Park, Lucy junto a su pequeño hijo Kaden estaban en la zona del arenero, sin embargo Penny junto con su hermanita menor y su madre llegaron.

"Hola Lucy" saludo Patty mientras llegaba junto a sus 2 hijas

"Hola Patty, que hacen aqui?" pregunto Lucy

"Quise salir un rato con mis hijas, y tu?" pregunto Patty

"Gru, Nick y Judy se fueron a trabajar en la LAV, y a mi me dieron el dia libre asi que estoy tomando tiempo de caridad con mi hijo" explico Lucy

Patty se sento con Lucy en una de las bancas mientras veian a sus pequeños hijos jugar.

El pequeño Kaden construia un pequeño cohete de arena, la pequeña Petunia por su parte lo veia jugar.

"Y que hay de tus sobrinos?" pregunto Patty

"La LAV tiene por asi decirlo su propia guarderia, ahi cuidan a hijos de los agentes, Garrazza es el encargado de esa guarderia" explico Lucy

En ese preciso momento en la LAV Garraza les leia un cuento a travez de un show de marionetas a los hijos de los agentes.

"De que hablas claro que te amo! aunque no estoy... enamorada de ti" decia garraza haciendo voz aguda mientras que con su mano derecha sostenia una muñequita con un extraño y perturbador parecido a Elsa

Los niños pequeños por su parte estaban muy atentos al show de marionetas mientras comian donas glaceadas, con exepcion de los hijos de Nick y Judy, donde Zack y Ellie comian zanahorias picadas y Grayson que comia moras.

"15 meses de terapia y es lo mejor que puedes hacer? eso es lo mas tonto que he oido... mamá tenia razon sobre ti" respondio Garraza haciendo la voz gruesa mientras con su otra mano sostenia un muñeco con tambien y un extraño y perturbador parecido a Hans

Garraza movio el muñeco de Hans para hacer que se alejara de la muñequita

"Espera!" grito Garraza haciendo la voz de la muñequita

"Que pasa? crees que esto va a cambiar? crees que voy a cambiar? crees que es lo que tenia en mente? crees que por tener 55 años y vivir con mi madre crees que me divierto mucho?" pregunto Garraza haciendo la voz del muñeco

"Me gustan los fracasados!" respondio Garraza haciendo la voz de la muñequita mientras juntaba ambos muñecos haciendo que se besaran

Debido a eso los niños empezaron a reirse a carcajadas .

"Quieren otro Show?" pregunto Garraza

"Si! otro! Otro!" gritaban los niños

"Muy bien, aqui vamos" respondio Garraza sacando otros muñecos, uno con una armadura dorada, un robot blanco, una princesa de vestido blanco y uno de un sujeto alto con marcara y armadura negra y unas miniaturas de diversos tipos de naves espaciales "Hace mucho tiempo, en una galaxia muy muy lejana..."

De vuelta en el central Park, Penny estaba sentada en las otras bancas viendo su celular, aunque de repente tambien veia jugar a su hermanita menor.

"Hola Penny" respondio cierta chica detras de ella

"Hola Riley, que haces aqui?" pregunto Penny

"Fui a comprar el nuevo equipo de Hockey que pedi hace unos dias" respondio Riley

"Y donde esta?" pregunto Penny al ver que su amiga no traia ese nuevo equipo

"Mi mamá se lo llevo a mi casa, ¿y tu?" pregunto Riley

"Sali un rato con mi mamá y mi hermanita" explico Penny

"Ya veo" respondio Riley percatandose de que ahi estaban las ya antes mencionadas

En ese momento ambas chicas alcanzaron a oir el puesto ambulante de Scoops Ahoy.

"Vamos por un helado?" pregunto Penny

"Si, vamos, hace mucho calor" respondio Riley

Ambas chicas rubias y ojiazules se levantaron de la banca, pero la padre de Penny las vio.

"Hija! a donde vas?" pregunto Patty

"Riley y yo iremos por unos helados, ahorita volvemos" respondio Penny

"Esta bien, pero no se tarden" respondio Patty

Penny asentio con la cabeza, despues de eso ella y Riley tomaron camino al puesto ambulante de helados.

Momentos despues ambas chicas regresaban del puesto con sus helados en mano, el de Penny era de fresa, el de Riley de cereza.

"Me voy a seguir quejando, ¿A quien diablos se le ocurrio ese helado sabor brocoli?" se quejaba Riley

"Si, a quien se le ocurrio? como dijo Andy ese sabor no lo compraria ni su abuela, ni la mia!" opino Penny

"Si, probablemente nadie, almenos yo no, detesto el brocoli, pero lo que no voy a entender, es quien diablos compraia helado con sabor a cebolla?" pregunto Riley con desagrado "Prefiero comer flores que comer helado de cebolla"

"Segun mi amiga Abby, creo que alguien que tiene la sangre muy espesa" opino Penny

"Se me ocurrio una idea, hace una semana mi amiga Meg de Minnesotta le envio a mi mamá la receta de galletas de mantequilla de su abuela, talvez... podriamos hacer helado con eso" sugirio Riley

"Helado de galletas de manquequilla?" pregunto Penny "No suena tan mal"

"Creeme que a Sherman le gustaria" respondio Riley

"Hablando de el, ¿crees que ya haya llegado la piloto de carreras de la que nos hablo?" pregunto Penny

"Talvez" sugirio Riley

"Vamos a ver?" pregunto Penny

"Vamos" respondio Riley

Penny y Riley tomaron camino hacia el penthouse, aunque Penny le tuvo que avisar a su madre antes.

"Si esa piloto esta ahi, probablemente debe haber muchos guradaespaldas" opino Penny mirando hacia arriba

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Riley

"Los empresarios con los que a veces negocia mi papá suelen estar muy protegidos por muchos guardaespaldas, ademas, tambien conoci a nuestro antiguo presidente y no tienes idea de la cantidad de guardaespaldas que tiene" opino Penny

"Buen punto" opino Riley

"Con tu campo de Fuerza nos puedes llevar hasta arriba?" pregunto Penny

"No tengo los mismo poderes telequineticos de Helena" respondio Riley

"Pero controlas tus campos de fuerza, asi que si podrias subirnos" opino Penny "O podrias volvernos invisibles a las 2 y asi evadimos a los guardaespaldas"

"Nesecito mi traje para volverme completamente invisible, si no no funcionara" respondio Riley, pero en eso se le ocurrio algo "A menos que..."

"Que? conozco esa cara de plan que tienes pero que probablemente no me guste" opino Penny

Momentos despues ambas chicas estaban en un callejon.

"No esto, no pienso caminar por la ciudad desnuda!" reclamo Penny mientras se quitaba su vestido de mala gana

"El hecho de no tener nuestros trajes con nosotras nos deja sin opciones" decia Riley mientas tambien se desvestia

"Y que pasa si tus poderes nos traicionan en el ultimo segundo?" pregunto Penny

"Deja de quejarte, mis poderes no nos traicionaran, tengo perfecto control sobre ellos" respondio Riley

"Y que pasara cuando lleguemos al Penthouse? no podemos llevar nuestra ropa con nostotras y aunque lo hicieramos seria muy extraño que alguien viera ropa flotando en el aire

"Podemos utilizar la ropa de sus hermanas" respondio Riley

"Si tu lo dices..." decia Penny

Penny y Riley quedaron completamente desnudas, unque algo le causo conflicto a Riley

"No puede ser Penny! tienes mejor figura, en cambio yo para mis 15 años parezco una tabla para cortar queso!" se lamento Riley

"Ya te dije que eso no es mi culpa Riley, a ti talvez te salgan hasta después, no es por nada, pero tu mamá si tiene, y bastante" respondio Penny

"Incluso esas 2 chicas en la escuela tienen nuestra edad y tienen mas que todas las demas chicas de la escuela" respondio Riley

"Que chicas? Trixie y Veronica?" pregunto Penny

"Si! ellas" respondio Riley

"Esa Trixie se me hace una chica muy superficial, y ni me hagas hablar de su amiga Veronica, era muy loca" opino Penny con desagrado

"Mejor olvidemos eso y vamos al penthouse" respondio Riley

"Espera... estas segura de que funcionara?" pregunto Penny

"Confias en mi?" pregunto Riley

"Algo" respondio Penny

"Tu tranquila Penny, no pasara nada malo" respondio Riley dandole la mano

"Esto es muy incomodo" opino Penny tomando de la mano a Riley

Riley concentro su poder de invisibilidad y ella y Penny se volvieron invisibles.

Con cuidado y tratando de no perder la concentracion, Penny y Riley caminaron por las calles hasta que llegaron al vestibulo donde el recepcionista no las vio afortunadamente.

Con cuidado presionaron el boton del elevador, el recepcionista ni se dio cuenta de eso, el elevador se abrio y las chicas entraron sin problemas, pudieron suspirar cuando este se cerro.

"No crees que pudo haber sido mucho mas facil subir la escalera?" pregunto Riley a punto de hacerse visible, pero Penny la detuvo

"No te hagas visible! hay camaras" susurro Penny

"Ay lo olvide" respondio Riley volviendo a hacerse invisible ella y Penny "Aun asi creo que habria sido mas facil usar las escaleras"

"Nop, este edificio tiene demasiadas escaleras, no aguantariamos" respondio Penny "Creeme, una vez el elevador no funcionaba y mis padre y yo tuvimos que subir a pie"

"Debio ser horrible" opino Riley

"Lo fue" respondio Penny

Al cabo de unos minutos el elevador se abrio pero no parecia haber señal de nadie.

Penny y Riley aun invisibles revisaron todo el penthouse, incluso la camara del vueltaatras, pero no habia nadie y la maquina aun seguia ahi.

"No hay nadie, esto es muy extraño" opino Riley volviendose visible junto con Penny

"Mas extraño seria si de repente alguien se apareciera y nos descubriera" opino Penny

En ese momento y sin que las chicas lo vieran venir, Zita, la hermana de Antonio salio del baño y las vio.

"AAHH!" grito Zita

"AAAHHH!" gritaron Penny y Riley escondiendose rapidamente detras de uno de los sofas

"Penny? Riley? que hacen aqui? y porque no tienen nada de ropa?" pregunto Zita

"Queriamos ver si ya llego la piloto de la que Sherman nos hablo, para conocerla, pero como pensamos que habrian muchos guardaespaldas..." explico Penny asomando solo su cabeza por detras del sillon

"Eso no era necesario, ella no usa guardaespaldas" respondio Zita

"Oh, diablos" respondieron Penny y Riley

"Entonces ella ya llego?" pregunto Penny

"Si, Margo nos invito a Antonio y a mi a conocerla" respondio Zita

"Y Porque esta tan vacio el penthouse? y porque solo estas tu?" pregunto Riley

"Sherman y su familia la llevaron a conocer industrias Peabody para que ella y los de Dinoco pudieran conocer las instalaciones" explico Zita "Yo decidi quedarme"

"Rayos!" se quejo Penny y luego volteo a ver a Riley "Y me hiciste caminar en la calle desnuda por nada?"

"Como iba a saber?" se justifico Riley

"Y su ropa donde la dejaron?" pregunto Zita

"En el callejon de alla abajo" respondio Penny

Zita se asomo por la ventana que daba al callejon.

"Creo que tendran que conseguir ropa nueva" respondio Zita

"Porque lo dices?" preguntaron ambas rubias

"Porque un vagabundo se acaba de robar" respondio Zita

Penny y Riley incredulas corrieron a la ventana y pudieron ver que era verdad lo que la chica Perez les dijo.

"Oye tu! devuelvenos eso!" grito Penny

El vagabundo ni las oyo y se fue.

"Y ahora que?" pregunto Riley

"Tendremos que sacrificarnos y usar la ropa que Zita nos dijo" sugirio Penny

"Ya me adelante" respondio Zita trayendo 2 playeras blancas, 2 pantalones negros, 2 pares de tennis rojos como los de Margo y ropa inerior de chica que habia sacado del cajon de Margo

"Si no nos queda de otra... tendremos que usar eso" respondio Penny

**HASTA AQUI EL CAPITULO, EN CASO DE QUE NO LO NOTARAN, LA PILOTO ES UNA VERSION HUMANIZADA DE CRUZ DE CARS 3**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHICOS UN NUEVO CAPITULO, YA SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO A PESAR DE LA CUARENTENA LA UNIVERSIDAD NO ME DEJABA EN PAZ, AFORTUNADAMENTE YA ACABO TODO ESTE DESPAPAYE CREANME QUE NO ES FACIL CONVERTIR UNA ,MATERIA PRESENCIAL EN MATERIA EN LINEA, TAMBIEN SE QUE PARTE DEL CAPITULO ANTERIOR DEBIO SER UN TANTO EXTRAÑO CONSIDERANDO POR LO QUE PENNY Y RILEY PASARON, AUNQUE ESO NO SERA LO MAS EXTRAÑO QUE VERAN HASTA AHORA, ASI QUE COMENCEMOS...**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: DIGAMOS QUE PENNY SACO CONCLUSIONES PRECIPITADAS, YO ADMITO QUE SOLO LA PRIMERA DE CARS ES LA QUE MAS ME HA GUSTADO, LA 3 SI BIEN ME GUSTO, ME CAYO MUY BIEN EL PERSONAJE DE ESTA CRUZ, POR ESO LA QUISE INCLUIR, HAY COSAS DE LA OTRA LINEA QUE SI PASARAN, SOLO ESO PUEDO DECIR**

Capitulo 32: Todos Sangran

"Oye tu! devuelvenos eso!" grito Penny

El vagabundo ni las oyo y se fue.

"Demonios!" se quejo Penny

"Y ahora que?" pregunto Riley

"Tendremos que sacrificarnos y usar la ropa que Zita nos dijo" sugirio Penny

"Ya me adelante por ustedes" respondio Zita trayendo 2 playeras blancas, 2 pantalones negros, 2 pares de tennis rojos como los de Margo y ropa interior de chica que habia sacado del cajon de Margo

"Si no nos queda de otra... tendremos que usar eso" respondio Penny

Momentos despues Penny y Riley estaban vestidas con la ropa de Sherman, Zita aprovecho y sin que ellas lo supieran les tomo una foto con su telefono

"Esto es un poco incomodo" opino Penny quien no estaba acostumbrada a usar pantalon tan largo.

"Esto me agrada" opino Riley modelando los pantalones de Sherman

"Ire a checar en el armario de Margo, con algo de suerte ella tendra algo bueno" opino Penny

"No estoy segura de esto Penny, ¿que tal si se enoja al ver que tomaste su ropa?" pregunto Riley

"No creo que le moleste, le mandare un mensaje diciendole que tuviste que tomar algo de su ropa prestada" respondio Zita

"Gracias por eso" respondio Riley

"No hay de que, siempre me gusta andar un paso adelante de todo y de todos" respondio Zita

Momentos despues Penny salia aun con la misma playera blanca pero con una falda de Margo color negro.

"Que dicen? esta mejor?" pregunto Penny

"Definitivamente si" opino Riley

"Que bueno que Margo no es envidiosa con su ropa, a veces me la presta" opino Zita

Mientras tanto en industrias Peabody, Henry y Jessica junto a los demas le daban un recorrido a Cruz por las instalaciones.

"Esta es nuestra area de planeacion donde tomamos desiciones sobre los nuevos artefactos a realizar, por alla esta el area grafica donde nuestros diseñadores realizan los planos para nuestras maquinas, y de este lado esta el area de fabricacion" explicaban Henry y Jessica a Cruz y a algunos miembros de Dinoco que habian llegado.

"Que profesional se ve nuestra hija explicando como funciona este lugar" dijo Janet a Mitchel

"Si, jamas pense que llegaria tan lejos, parece que fue ayer cuando era esa niña de 9 años que queria ser piloto solo por esas peliculas de Star Wars" opino Mitchel

Momentos despues los miembros de Dinoco junto con Cruz se reunieron con Henry y Jessica en el area de planeacion.

"Estos son los planos para el nuevo vehiculo, es practicamente como el que yo uso, solo que con algunas actualizaciones, como un motor de 90 caballos de fuerza que sea resistente a la friccion en la velocidad, un nuevo motor de combustion junto con un turbocompresor" explico Cruz

"Podemos hacer algo mejor que eso" respondio Jessica apartandose del lugar un momento para despues regresar con un contenedor color azul "Con esto"

"Eso es óxido nitroso?" pregunto Cruz

"Asi es, lo utilizamos como combustible en nuestras maquinas para acelerar la fabricacion y produccion de los inventos que creamos, y tambien se puede utilizar como combustible de auto de carreras, con esto podras utilizarlo para avanzar mas rapido, y lo mejor es que este combustible no sobrecalentara el motor" explico Jessica

"No seria hacer trampa?" pregunto Cruz

"No, porque esto es el combustible del nuevo motor, el nuevo motor que nos piden requiere de un potente combustible que no lo caliente, el combustible comun solo calentaria el motor si lo forzan a una alta velocidad, asi que si nesecitan un motor lo suficientemente potente, requieren de este tipo de combustible" explico Jessica

"Estamos en el proceso de crear motores que funcionen con desechos organicos" añadio Henry

"Perfecto, pueden comenzar con el vehiculo, en cuanto tiempo lo tendran?" pregunto uno de los miembros de Dinoco

"En 2 meses y medio" aseguro Jessica

"Pueden reducirlo a solo 2 meses?" pregunto otro de los miembros de Dinoco

"Con mucho gusto" respondio Jessica

"Sera un gusto trabajar con ustedes" respondio el primer miembro de Dinoco estrechando la mano con Henry y con Jessica

Los miembros de Dinoco se alejaron del lugar, sin embargo Cruz se quedo con Henry y Jessica

"Creen que me puedan hacer un favor?" pregunto Cruz

"Con gusto" respondio Jessica

"Creen que mi vehiculo lo puedan hacer con este tipo de puertas?" pregunto Cruz mostrando en una hoja unas puertas que se abrian hacia arriba como las del Delorean de "Volver al Futuro"

"Puertas como las de un delorean? si, podemos hacer eso" respondio Jessica

"Se los agradezco mucho" respondio Cruz

Los Peabody junto con Cruz salieron de industrias Peabody y tomaron camino de vuelta al penthouse.

"Entonces te quedaras con nosotros los siguientes 2 meses?" pregunto Sherman a Cruz

"Asi, es hasta que el vehiculo este terminado y sea la carrera de la siguiente copa piston" explico Cruz

"Con ese nuevo combustible y el nuevo vehiculo lo haras" opino Edith "Incluso me gustaria probarlo, jeje"

"Ni siquiera lo pienses" respondio Margo

"Espero ganar, en mi carrera anterior mi uno de los competidores casi me gana, pero yo le gane aunque sea en el ultimo segundo" respondio Cruz

"Que suerte" opino Armony

Mas tarde los Peabody junto con Cruz llegaron al Penthouse, aunque no se esperaron ver a Penny y a Riley ahi, y mucho menos con la ropa de Sherman.

"Penny? Riley? que hacen aqui? y porque tienen mi ropa puesta?" pregunto Sherman desconcertado

"Bueno... jeje es una graciosa historia" rio Penny

Penny y Riley les tuvieron que contar todo a Sherman y a su familia.

"Como pensamos que iba a haber guardias, no tuvimos otra opcion mas que entrar sin que nos vieran... literalmente, pero dejamos nuestra ropa en el callejon de alla abajo y un vagabundo nos la robo, por eso Zita nos presto esta ropa" explico Riley

"Se ven muy raras vestidas igual que Sherman" se burlo Edith

"No critiques" la regaño su padre

"Que? no miento" se justifico Edith

"Entonces ustedes deben ser las 2 novias de Sherman verdad?" pregunto Cruz acercandose a conocer a las 2 chicas

"Usted debe ser la piloto de carreras verdad?" pregunto Riley

"Asi es, Cruz Ramirez, un placer conocerlas" respondio ella "Y no era necesario que hicieran eso, yo no uso guardaespaldas, prefiero cuidarme por mi misma"

Un par de dias despues Ostein estaba en las calles de nueva york hablando por telefono.

"A que te refieres a que no podras venir? y que tiene que tu mamá te dejo y se fue con otra mujer? olvidalo, eres dificil de tratar" respondio Ostein colgando el telefono "Rayos, ahora que voy a hacer? como voy a conseguir una cita en menos de 30 segundos?"

Como si las plegarias del chico fuesen sido escuchadas, una chica conocida para el aparecio del otro lado de la calle, pero era la menos esperada.

"Mocosa, mocosa no te vayas!" exclamo Ostein corriendo hacia esa chica

"Ahora que quieres mastodonte?" pregunto Helena

"Quieres... quieres salir conmigo?" pregunto Ostein intentando aguantar el asco

Esa pregunta en definitiva extraño y asqueo a la pelirroja Westerguard.

"Salir contigo?" pregunto Helena asqueada "Prefiero un viaje de 2 semanas en una barcaza llena de pañales usados que salir contigo"

"Creeme enana, esto me asquea mas a mi que a ti, preferiria salir con Birgit antes que contigo, pero como fuiste la primera conocida con la que me tope, no me queda de otra" opino Ostein

"Perdon?" pregunto Helena

"Tengo una cita doble mañana, un amigo mio va a llevar a su chica, pero la mia me dejo de ultimo minuto" explico Ostein

"Estas loco si piensas que voy a salir contigo" opino Helena dandole la espalda a Ostein pero al cabo de unos segundos volteo "¿En donde es?"

"Conney Island" respondio Ostein

"Ok, si ire contigo, pero que nadie mas lo sepa" advirtio Helena "Despues de la cita nos volvemos a odiar"

"Nos vemos afuera del zoologico de Central Park a la 1:00 de la tarde, de ahi, tomaremos el autobus para que nos lleve" respondio Ostein

"Hecho" respondio Helena

Mas tarde la joven Helena Westerguard llegaba a su casa.

"Sabionda, ¿porque te tardaste?" pregunto Andy quien estaba en la sala leyendo uno de sus comics de X-Men

"Demasiada gente, y me tope con el mastodonte de tu amigo Ostein mientras regresaba" explico la pelirroja

"Eso es raro" opino Ellinor quien estaba leyendo pero un libro

"Niños! vengan a comer!" se oyo decir a Elsa y a Liv

"Alla vamos!" exclamaron los chicos

Esa misma noche Helena buscaba en su armario una vestimenta ideal.

"A ver, si salieras con tu peor enemigo que deberias usar?" pensaba Helena

"Que estas haciendo hija?" pregunto Liv quien estaba en el marco de la puerta

"Eh... mamá! que estas haciendo aqui?" pregunto Helena

"Vine a ver si ya te habias cambiado para irte a dormir, ¿puedo saber que buscas en tu armario?" pregunto Liv

"Eh... bueno..." decia Helena mientras intentaba inventar la mejor excusa a su madre "Resulta que alguien que conozco tiene una cita mañana, pero no sabe que ponerse, y me pidio un poco de ayuda"

Liv intentaba entender lo que su hija pelirroja le decia.

"Y esa cita... en donde va a ser?" pregunto Liv

"En Conney Island" respondio Helena

"Estan bien aqui?" pregunto Elsa entrando junto con Hans

"Hay algun problema?" pregunto Hans

"Si, resulta que una amiga tiene una cita mañana en Conney Island, pero no sabe que ponerse y me pidio ayuda" explico Helena

"Bueno... yo podria ayudarle" opino Elsa

"Mejor dime lo necesario y yo lo anoto" respondio Helena repentinamente

"De acuerdo, mañana sera un dia caluroso, asi que recomiendo que sera ropa de color brillante y ligera, por ejemplo, esa playera blanca y esa falda de tirantes si es que tu amiga tiene unos asi, le servirian muy bien" explico Elsa

Helena anotaba atentamente todo lo que su segunda madre le decia.

Lejos de ahi, Ostein se encontraba en su casa, estaba acostado de espaldas en su sofá, mirando fijamente al techo.

Estaba pensando en cierta persona otra vez, de todas las chicas que conocia y se pudo haber topado, ¿porque Helena tuvo que ser la primera? la rivalidad entre el y la sabionda era mutua desde el primer segundo en que se conocieron, aun asi al dia siguiente iba a salir con Helena y tanto el como ella debian mantener su dignidad mas o menos.

De vuelta en casa de los Arendelle Westerguard, Helena habia sacado la ropa que usaria el dia siguiente, aunque estaba entre 2 opciones, la primera opcion era una playera blanca de manga corta, vestido de tirantes color rosa con cinturon morado y moño rosa para su cabeza, y la segunda opcion era similar a la primera, playera verde turqueza de manga corta, vestido de tirantes color verde oscuro.

"El rosa me gusta, pero creo que... elijo el verde" respondio Helena escogiendo su segunda opcion de vestimenta.

Sin embargo ahora estaba en un predicamento, ¿como podia salir de la casa sin que sus padres se preocuparan por su ausencia? el ser miembro de la Fuerza del tiempo era una cosa, pero tener una cita con su peor enemigo era otra.

Pero solo se lo podia confiar a alguien, asi que salio de su habitacion.

"Andy? Andy! estas ahi?" pregunto Helena tocando la puerta de su medio hermano mayor

Al cabo de unos segundos el platinado quien traia su pijama puesta le abrio la puerta.

"Que sucede sabionda?" pregunto Andy

"Escucha Andy, nesecito tu ayuda, pero no se lo vayas a decir a mamá y a papá" respondio Helena mientras entraba a la habitacion de su hermano mayor y se sentaba en su cama

"Porque? acaso hiciste algo malo?" pregunto Andy

"No, es sobre otra cosa" explico Helena

La pelirroja le pidio a su hermano que se agachara para que ella le pudiera decir toda la verdad, al decircelo la expresion en el platinado cambio drasticamente.

"Que mañana tienes una cita con mi amigo Ostein?" pregunto Andy sorprendido

"Si, es en Conney Island, solo por eso acepte, el tampoco queria, dijo que preferiria salir con Birgit antes que conmigo.. pero no tenia otra opcion" explico Helena entre dientes

"Sabionda, se que el es mi amigo y de Birgit, pero eres mi hermana menor, y es mi deber protegerte, asi que mañana ire contigo" respondio Andy "A que hora quedaste de reunirte con el?"

"Afuera del zoologico del Central park, a la 1:00 de la tarde" respondio Helena

"No te preocupes, yo te llevare" respondio Andy "Y aunque sea el mi amigo lo voy a estar vigilando"

"Y que le diremos a nuestros padres?" pregunto Helena

"Algo se me ocurrira, ya lo veras" respondio Andy

Llego el dia tan esperado, la famosa cita de Helena con Ostein, y Andy ya tenia planeado todo.

Durante toda la mañana, Helena se preparaba mentalmente por lo que iba a vivir esa tarde.

"Estas bien Helena?" pregunto Kisty quien habia notado cierta inquietud en su prima pelirroja ojiverde

"Eh... si... estoy bien" respondio Helena

Mientras tanto en el penthouse Cruz se despertaba para desayunar con los Peabody.

Traia simplemente una camiseta sin mangas color blanco y unos pantaloncillos cortos de pijama color amarillo pastel.

"Buenos dias" saludo Cruz un tanto somnolienta

"Bueno dias Cruz, amaneciste bien?" pregunto Jessica mientras preparaba el desayuno

"Si, mas o menos, por casualidad no conoces algun lugar de diversion que me recomiendes?" pregunto Cruz

"Para que?" pregunto Jessica

"Nescecito distraerme un rato" respondio Cruz "Aun cuando esta el vehiculo que me van a construir, estoy un poco nerviosa, y no porque no confie en ustedes, si no por... otra cosa"

"Te entiendo, si nescecitas un lugar donde divertirte... te recomendaria Conney Island" respondio Jessica

"Conney Island, se donde es, pero nunca he ido alla" respondio Cruz

Despues de desayunar Cruz se vistio con una playera amarilla y un pantalon azul y salio del penthouse.

Mientras tanto en casa de los Arendelle Westerguard, la joven Helena se preparaba para su cita con Ostein, aunque se sentia un poco mas segura al saber que Andy los estaria vigilando desde lejos.

Andy por su parte buscaba en su armario una vestimenta que lo ayudara a pasar desapercibido.

"Ah lo tengo" decia Andy agarrando la vestimenta

Detras de el su pequeña mascota salamandra lo veia curiosamente.

"Andy? porque te tardas tanto?" pregunto Helena quien ya estaba vestida con la ropa que iba a usar.

"Dame un minuto sabionda!" exclamo Andy desde su habitacion

Al cabo de un rato El platinado entro a la habitacion de su hermanita menor y vestido con una botarga de hombre de nieve con un extraño parecido con Olaf.

"Que tal sabionda?" pregunto Andy "Crees que se den cuenta de que soy yo?" pregunto Andy

La pelirroja Westerguard no se aguanto y empezo a reir a carcajadas por como se veia su hermano mayor.

"No te burles sabionda" reclamo Andy

"Lo siento Andy... pero es que te ves muy gracioso" reia Helena

Elsa estaba en la sala de la casa anotando sus los detalles para el proximo vestido que sacaria mientras veia "Los 8 mas Odiados" de Quentin Tarantino, pues es uno de sus directores de cine favoritos.

"Ya nos vamos mamá!" respondio Andy mientras el y la sabionda salian con cuidado de la casa.

"A donde se supone que van?" pregunto Elsa

"Iremos a casa de Ken, por si preguntan por nosotros, y nos quedaremos a comer alla" mintio Andy

"Esta bien, portense bien los 2" dijo Elsa sin distraerse de lo que hacia

"Eso haremos" dijo Andy mientras salian de la casa

"Que llevas en esa bolsa?" pregunto Elsa

"Eh... bolsas pequeñas" respondio Andy

"Esta bien, diviertanse" respondio Elsa

Andy y Helena salieron de la casa aliviados de no ser descubiertos.

Elsa por su parte seguia anotando las ideas para el siguiente vestido que ella y Roma sacarian

"Elsa, me acaba de llegar algo y... ¿Donde estan Andy y Helena?" pregunta Anna entrando a la sala

"Fueron a casa de Ken" respondio Elsa sin distraerse de sus notas

"Alguien ha visto a Helena?" pregunto Liv entrando a la sala

"Se fue con Andy a casa de Ken" explico Elsa poniendole pausa a la pelicula que estaba viendo "Para que no se preocupen por ellos"

Devuelta con Andy y la sabionda, ambos habian llegado a donde la pelirroja Westerguard habia quedado de reunirse con Ostein.

"Estas seguro de que disfrazado de Olaf podras pasar desapercibido?" pregunto Helena

"Tranquila sabionda, tambien traje algo de maquillaje y lentes oscuros para que nadie se de cuenta que soy yo, siempre me gusta andar un paso delante de todo y de todos" fanfarroneo Andy "Lo unico que me preocupa es que con esa cosa puesta y con el sol que hace hoy, voy a tener mucho calor, que bueno que mis poderes me respaldan... espero"

Al cabo de un rato llego Ostein estaba vestido con una camisa azul de manga corta y pantalon negro.

"Ya llegue enana" respondio Ostein

"Es enserio que te vestiste asi?" pregunto Helena

"El hecho de que salga contigo no quiere decir que me deba vestir mal enana" reclamo Ostein

"Hola Ostein" saludo Andy

"Hola viejo, ¿que haces aqui?" pregunto Ostein

"Vine a dejar a mi hermanita, a que horas acaba su cita?" pregunto Andy

"Probablemente si no nos matamos entre los 2 talvez a la las 6 de la tarde" explico Ostein

"Yo estare en casa de Ken, yo te recogere a esa hora sabionda" respondio Andy

"Gracias Andy" respondio Helena

"En cuanto a ti Ostein, eres mi amigo, pero Helena es mi hermana asi que si algo malo le pasa, te congelo" advirtio Andy

"Tranquilo viejo, nada malo le pasara" aseguro Ostein

"Aun asi estas advertido, eh?" respondio Andy y luego volteo a ver a Helena "Adios sabionda, te recogere a las 5"

"Adios Andy" se despidio Helena

El platinado Westerguard vio como Helena y Ostein se alejaron y tomaron el autobus que los llevaria a Conney Island

"Que rapido creces sabionda, pero sigues siendo mi hermanita y es mi deber protegerte" respondio Andy abordando otro de los autobuses que tambien iban hacia Conney Island

Andy abordo el autobus y se sento en el unico lugar que quedaba desocupado, hasta atras y a lado de una mujer de 21 años, ascendencia latina, piel ligeramente morena, ojos marrones, la mayor parte de su cabello era castaño oscuro pero una parte era rubio, era Cruz, pero Andy aun no lo sabia.

El trayecto hacia Conney Island habia sido de alrededor de media hora, durante ese tiempo Andy para asegurarse de que por sus nervios no congelara el autobus se puso sus guantes, Cruz por su parte como de repente volteaba a ver al chico, le habia llamado mucho la atencion el cabello rubio platinado del chico, ya que no era un color de cabello demasiado comun.

Una vez que habian llegado a Conney Island, Andy bajo y vio que su hermanita menor junto con Ostein habian bajado del otro autobus Andy tomo camino hacia uno de los baños, y se metio en uno de los cubiculos donde empezo a ponerse su disfraz de hombre de nieve.

Andy ya estaba casi disfrazado, solo le faltaba la cabeza, pero para que para que Ostein no le reconociera la cara, se la pinto con maquillaje blanco, con eso se puso la cabeza de su disfraz, y como ultimo detalle se puso unos lentes oscuros y ya estaba listo.

Andy ya con su disfraz puesto salio del baño y comenzo a vigilar desde lejos a Ostein y a Helena.

Ostein y Helena se encontraban en la fila de un puesto para comprar algodon de azucar.

Al cabo de un rato Ostein y Helena pudieron comprar su algodon de azucar, el de Ostein era de color azul, y el de Helena era Rosa.

"Donde dices que esta tu amigo y su chica que iban a venir?" pregunto Helena

"Supuestmanete ya debieron haber llegado" opino Ostein

"Estoy detras de ti" respondio una voz masculina a sus espaldas

"AHHH!"grito Ostein por el susto "No... vuelvas a hacer eso!"

Helena por su parte no pudo evitar soltar una risa.

El amigo de Ostein era un año mayor que el, de piel ligeramente morena, cabello castaño oscuro, corto de los lados pero largo de arriba y peinado hacia atras en forma de coleta, y estaba vestido con una playera azul oscuro, pantalon negro y tenis blancos.

"Con que si era enserio lo de tu chica" opino el amigo de Ostein viendo a Helena

"Sokka ella es Helena Westerguard, mi cita y la hermana de mi mejor amigo" presento Ostien intentando no vomitar al decir el nombre de su peor enemiga "Helena... el es Sokka, uno de mis compañeros de mi facultad"

"No es que me queje Ostein, ¿Pero no crees que ella es muy menor para ti?" pregunto Sokka "Como que edad tiene?"

"En Junio cumplire 10" dijo Helena

"Uhhh con que eres asalta cunas ¿eh Ostein?" se burlo Sokka

"Y donde esta tu cita?" pregunto Ostein intentando cambiar de tema

"Se supone que ya debio haber llegado" opino Sokka

"Ya llegue!" se oyo decir a una voz femenina que se acercaba

Ostein Helena y Sokka voltearon, se trataba de una chica de unos 19 años, muy delgada, cabello castaño ligeramente rojizo y a la altura de los hombros, tenia muy buenos atributos superiores y posteriores a pesar de ser muy delgada, y estaba vestida con una playera sin mangas color rojo vino, falda corta de color negro y tenis color marron claro.

"Ya llegue, de que me perdi?" pregunto la chica

"Nada, acaban de llegar tambien, Ostein, Helena, ella es mi chica, se llama Suki, Suki el es mi amigo Ostein y su cita Helena" presento Sokka

"Hola" dijo Suki

"Hola" saludo Helena

Ostein por su parte quedo anonadado por una apariencia tan... impresionante y perfecta de la cita de su amigo, sentía que estaba viendo un angel, su largo y sedoso cabello castaño ligeramente rojizo parecían hilos de cobre, sus brillantes ojos azul celeste eran tan cristalinos como el mar. El tiempo parecía detenerse para el pelinegro, ya no sabia si iba o venia. Jamas habia visto esa cantidad de belleza, e incluso llego a sentir algo que jamas llego a sentir, ni siquiera por Birgit.

Andy desde lejos veia la escena.

"Pues la cita del amigo de Ostein no esta nada mal" opino Andy

"Hola... eh... un placer" tartamudeo Ostein

Las 2 parejas se alejaron, y tomaron camino a la rueda de la fortuna.

Andy por su parte al ver eso empezo a seguirlos desde la distancia.

"Un hermano debe hacer lo que las reglas no escritas lo dictaron a hacer, proteger a sus hermanos menores, y es mi deber proteger a mi hermana" decia Andy mientras seguia a las 2 parejas desde una distancia prudente.

"Papi papi! quiero ver al payaso!" dijo una niña que pasaba junto con su padre para querer tomarse una foto con Andy

"Sally eso no es un payaso, es un niño loco" dijo el padre de la niña

"Ay si, ja ja ja, burlate lo que quieras, pero cuando te pregunten que le paso a los viernes casuales, diles que tu abriste la boca!" le reclamo Andy

Las 2 parejas por su parte habian llegado a la rueda de la fortuna y abordaron una de las cabina que tenia la capacidad de un maximo de 4 personas.

"Entonces... Suki" dijo Ostein

"Entonces?" pregunto Suki

"Si eres novia de Sokka... ¿porque no te he visto en nuestra facultad con nosotros?" pregunto Ostein

"Ah, es porque yo no estudio en la misma facultad que ustedes, yo estudio en otra facultad que esta muy lejos de aqui, la facultad Kyoshi, una facultad donde solo admiten puras chicas" explico Suki

"Una escuela donde solo hay puras chicas? Wow, una ves mi mamá tuvo una crisis e intento meterme a una disque para aprender modales, pero mi papá y hermano la detuvieron" opino Helena

"Y lo agradezco mucho, no aguantaria separarme de ti Sabionda" opino Andy en voz baja quien estaba en la cabina de abajo

"Y ni siquiera hay maestros hombres, literalmente en mi facultad, desde la directora, profesores hasta la entrenadora y conserge son puras mujeres, consideran que los hombres son unos inutiles y que no saben hacer nada" opino Suki

"Me huele a que en esa facultad deben haber muchos tijeretazos" penso Ostein

"Sin embargo mi mentalidad es diferente, yo pienso que hay cosas que los hombres y las mujeres pueden hacer por igual" agrego Suki

"Bien dicho, nosotras tambien podemos hacer muchas cosas que los hombres pueden hacer y lo digo porque tengo amigas chicas, amigos hombres y un hermano mayor, de hecho la mamá de uno de mis amigos antes era una piloto y ahora es dueña de su propia empresa" opino Helena y sonando muy madura para su edad

"No crees que tu novia dice una charla muy madura para su edad?" pregunto Sokka a Ostein

"Creeme que yo tambien estoy muy impresionado"

"Entonces tienes un hermano mayor?" pregunto Suki a Helena

"Si, se llama Andy, ambos somos hermanos por parte de nuestro papá, el tiene a su propia madre y yo tengo a la mia, pero ambas nos complementan a los 2" respondio Helena "Aunque no negare que si me habria gustado tener una hermana, pero bueno, tengo 2 primas y me llevo exelente con ellas"

"Te envidio, yo nunca tuve hermanas biologicas, aunque si creci con mi mejor amiga a quien considero como hermana" explico Suki

"Que lindo" opino Ostein

"Y tu Ostein?" pregunto Suki

"Yo que?" pregunto Ostein

"No tienes hermanos?" pregunto Suki

"Nunca los tuve, mis padres habian encontrado esto" respondio Ostein sacando un collar con el dibujo de un rayo "No se muy bien que es, pero mis padres lo encontraron y me lo dieron a mi, pero ese dia murieron en un accidente, al parecer alguien mas tambien queria este amuleto, pero el jefe lo detuvo y me rescato, tenia yo 5 años cuando mis padres murieron"

"El jefe?" pregunto Suki

"El nos salvo a mi y a otras 4 personas, hace mas de un año me vine aqui a vivir a Nueva York, resulta que mi tio seguia vivo y ahora vivo con el" explico Ostein

"Si, esos 4 eran la mismisima Doom Patrol" opino Andy desde su propia cabina

Momentos despues las 2 parejas salian de la rueda de la fortuna.

"Ahora a donde quieren ir?" pregunto Sokka

"Yo sugiero que vayamos a la seccion Arcade, debe haber algun buen juego ahi" opino Sukki

"Buena idea" opino Helena

Momentos despues Las 2 parejas estaban en la seccion arcade buscando algun buen juego.

"Creo que tengo un juego muy bueno" opino Sokka

"Cual?" pregunto Suki

"Esta pista de baile creo que es la mejor" opino Sokka

"Que bueno que yo si se bailar" opino Helena

"Por eso tu y Ostein seran los primeros" respondio Sokka

"Y como dijo el de las botas "Y yo porque?"" pregunto Ostein haciendo su voz mas gruesa con esa frase

"Porque hace algunos dias presumiste frente a toda la escuela que podias bailar hasta con los ojos cerrados, asi que les va a tocar a ti y a tu noviecita bailar, y yo voy a elegir la cancion" respondio Sokka

"Con un demonio lo que faltaba!" se quejo Ostein

"Solo hay que guiarnos de los pasos que aparezcan en la pantalla, ya veras" respondio Helena

"Vamos Ostein tu puedes" lo apoyo Suki

Helena y Ostein subieron a la pista de baile, y Sokka puso la cancion, pero con lo que no contaron es que en la pista de baile, la cancion que seleccionarian seria la misma que Helena bailo junto con la Fuerza del tiempo casi 2 años atras.

"Esto va a ser muy facil" opino Helena

La musica comenzo y una a una las luces se encendian y a la par cambiaban de color.

Helena y Ostein lo unico que hacian era moverse de izquierda a derecha usando solo sus pies.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

Una vez que la musica empezó a volverse mas movida, los pasos cambiaron a movimiento de atras, adelante, izquierda, derecha de pies y luego un salto mientas que con cada salto movian hacia adelante y hacia atras cada uno de los brazos.__  
__

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

Poco a poco la musica comenzo a acelerarse y los chicos ahora daban saltos pequeños de izquierda a derecha y viceversa.

_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

El ritmo y velocidad de la musica se intensifico, ahora los pasos consistian en saltos, pie izquierdo, luego pie derecho, y 2 saltos con el izquierdo, pie derecho, luego el izquierdo y luego 2 saltos con el derecho, una vuelta en saltos y repetian.

_We're sending out an invitation_

_T__o everyone in every nation_

El ritmo de la cancion baja, y con saltos los chicos se van a a los lados de la pista, Ostein en el lado izquierdo y Helena en el lado derecho.

_But don't sleep get on the run_

_Stop thinkin' and have some fun!_

La musica empezó a volverse mas movida, los chicos regresaron a la posicion inical y sus pasos cambiaron a movimiento de atras, adelante, izquierda, derecha de pies y luego un salto mientas que con cada salto movian hacia adelante y hacia atras cada uno de los brazos.__  
__

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

El ritmo y velocidad de la musica se intensifico, ahora los pasos consistian en saltos, pie izquierdo, luego pie derecho, y 2 saltos con el izquierdo, pie derecho, luego el izquierdo y luego 2 saltos con el derecho, una vuelta en saltos y repetian.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Drop the beat_

El ritmo baja ligeramente y los chicos continuan con sus saltos pero esta vez mientras dan vueltas.

_So come and join our love foundation_

_Go feel the heat, the sweet vibration_

_Cause we are about to ignite_

_And we wanna go out tonight!_

El ritmo baja deliberadamente y Helena y Ostein lo unico que hacian era moverse de izquierda a derecha usando solo sus pies.__  
__

El ritmo vuelve a subir y regresan a los saltos de derecha a izquierda.

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_Tep tep da dow_

_Stamp on the ground_

_Jump, jump, jump, jump_

_Moving all around_

_We're jumping all around_

El ritmo y velocidad de la musica se intensifico, ahora los pasos consistian en saltos, pie izquierdo, luego pie derecho, y 2 saltos con el izquierdo, pie derecho, luego el izquierdo y luego 2 saltos con el derecho, una vuelta en saltos y repetian.__  
__

_Düp düp düp_

_Jumping all around_

_Drop the beat_

_Jumping all around_

_Düp düp düp düp düp_

_Jumping all around_

Cuando la canción termino y Helena y Ostein dejaron de bailar, pero se habian agotado.

Suki estaba impresionada por lo bien que Ostin habia bailado, incluso Cruz quien los habia visto bailar en el arcade despues de haber jugado un juego de carreras.

"Y decias que no sabias" se burlo Sokka

"Nunca dije eso, dije que no queria" respondio Ostein

"Yo me diverti, aunque no se ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre" respondio Helena

"Si, hay que ir a comer a algun lado" sugirio Suki

Las 2 parejas salieron de la zona Arcade y fueron a la seccion de comida por unas hamburguesas.

Andy por su parte los seguia vigilando desde la distancia, y asi fue hasta que llego la hora en la que la cita se termino.

Devuelta con Kaitlyn y el Sr Peabody, Peabody terminaba de relatar esa parte de la historia, aquella famosa cita de Helena y Ostein.

"Y la cita de Helena y Ostein pudo haber salido mal como los 2 pensaron inicialmente, pero no, salio muy, muy bien" explico el Sr Peabody

"Pense que era mentira cuando papá una vez me conto que en una linea temporal alterna que visitaron con el vueltatras, mi tia Helena y Ostein se enamorarian en esa cita, que en el futuro de esa linea temporal se casarian, y que tendrian 14 hijos" opino Kaitlyn con ciertos escalofrios

"Pero en la linea normal no paso eso, de hecho Suki dejo a ese tal Sokka, pues resulto ser un patan y ella y Ostein se hicieron novios" explico el Sr Peabody

"Pero aun no se que paso en aquella famosa carrera" respondio Kaitlyn

"Ah si, la famosa carrera de la campeona Cruz Ramirez, Fue intensa... aunque incomoda por ciertas circunstancias" explico el Sr Peabody

**Principios de Junio 2019**

En los ultimos 2 meses los chicos habian pasado por una gran cantidad de cosas, no solo por la carrera, si no por lo traumatizados que habian quedado despues de ver "Avengers Endgame" a finales de Abril y en la propia premier a la cual invitaron a Sherman y a sus amigos, habia sido una experiencia inolvidable, por el simple hecho de que vieron la pelicula en la misma sala de cine que todo el elenco de la pelicula, los chicos felicitaron a los actores por su gran actuacion, sobre todo Sherman quien felicito al propio actor de iron man "Robert Downey Jr" por darle una despedida tan memorable a su personaje el cual llevo interpretando desde el 2008, tanto asi que le pidio un autografo en su replica del guantelete del infinito, incluso se tomo una foto con la pequeña actriz "Lexi Rabe" quien interpreto a la pequeña Morgan Stark, y hasta le deseo suerte para seguir interpretando a ese personaje los siguientes años para futuras peliculas.

Era el dia de la carrera, y los chicos junto con sus padres habian ido al estadio de carreras para presenciarla.

En una de las bancas los adultos estaban esperando a que la carrera comenzara, aunque no era del todo agradable ya que alguien en los asientos que estaban enfrente estaba con su estereo a todo volumen y con la cancion de "Tusa" de Niki minaj que hace poco habia salido.

**Nota de Autor: Se que la cancion Tusa salio a finales del 2019, en la linea temporal de esta historia decidi que saliera un poquito antes.**

"Que horror con esa cancion de tusa" opino Jessica

"Si, a mi se me hace una cancion de muy mal gusto" agrego Henry "No entiendo porque se volvio tan popular"

"Y lo peor es que yo me la se" respondio Elsa "A pesar de lo mala que es"

"Que tu que?" pregunto Anna incredula

"No se porque de repente me la aprendi, pero me la aprendi" respondio Elsa

"Dime porfavor hermana que estas bromeando" respondio Anna

"Nop, el otro dia la pusieron afuera de mi tienda, y no se como me la aprendi" opino Elsa

"Eso es raro" opino Liv

"Miren" respondio Elsa

_Pero si le ponen la canción _

_Le da una depresión tonta_

_Llorando lo comienza a llamar_

_Pero él la dejó en buzón _

_¿Será porque con otra está _

_Fingiendo que a otra se puede amar?_

_Pero diste todo este llanto por nada_

"Que horror Elsa" opino Liv

"Que? ni yo entiendo porque me la aprendi" respondio Elsa

"Esa cancion es del diablo" opino Janet

"Yo estoy 100% seguro de que ni el oiria eso" opino Hans

Cerca de ahi los chicos tambien estaban esperando a que empezara la carrera.

"Sigo diciendo que no es un deporte del todo real" opino Ostein

"Lo dices porque hay chicas corredoras?" pregunto Sherman

"Claro, los deportes los practican hombres, perros furiosos y caballos maltratados" opino Ostein

"No puedo creer que mi hermana salio contigo" opino Andy

"Me quede sin opcion, pero ahora tengo a Suki, solo que ella no esta aqui, ella esta en su facultad" explico Ostein

"Voy a comprar algo en las maquinas, que nadie me gane el lugar" respondio Andy

"Descuida, yo te lo aparto, solo no se tarden, ya va a empezar la carrera" respondio Ken

"Yo ire a la tienda de regalos, quiero ver si le puedo comprar algo a Riley y a Penny" respondio Sherman levantandose de su lugar

"Ire contigo, quiero algo de recuerdo" respondio Birgit levantandose de su lugar tambien

Los chicos que quedaban se encargaron de apartar los lugares.

"Porque se supone que Penny y Riley no vinieron?" pregunto Ed

"Riley tenia practica, y Penny se enfermo, pero Sherman les prometio que les traeria algo de recuerdo" explico Mason

"Que lindo" opino Ellinor

Andy fue hacia una de las maquinas expendedoras, fue grande su sorpresa cuando se encontro con su hermanita menor Helena dandole golpes a la maquina por uno de los costados para poder sacar su golosina.

"Sabionda que haces? en unos minutos empieza la carrera" pregunto Andy

"Nada, que que mi golosina atasco dentro de esta cosa" se quejo Helena

"Seria mas facil desatorarlo con tus poderes" respondio Andy

"Sabes que no debo usar mis poderes en publico, que tal si alguien me ve?" pregunto Helena poniendose frente a la maquina

Pero al ponerse frente a la maquina pero dandole la espalda a su medio hermano mayor, Andy se dio cuenta de que su hermanita menor tenia una mancha roja en la parte trasera de sus pantaloncillos blancos.

"Eh... sabionda... no quisiera ser indiscreto... y espero no te enojes conmigo pero... te has manchado la parte trasera de sus pantaloncillos" respondio Andy

"Que?" pregunto la pelirroja Westerguard volteando y al ver que era cierto lo que su hermano decia se echo a correr hacia uno de los baños.

Andy al ver lo alarmada que estaba su hermanita menor la siguio.

Helena corrio directamente al baño de mujeres y se encerró en uno de los cubiculos.

Andy por su parte se detuvo en la puerta afuera del baño.

"Sabionda ¿estas bien? ¿Quieres que llame a mi mamá, a la tuya, a papá o a alguien?" pregunto Andy

"Estoy bien! no llames a nadie!" exclamo Helena mientras se desabrochaba sus pantalones blancos "No no no no, esto no esta pasando, ¿de todos los lugares donde me debia tocar porque tenia que ser aqui en la carrera?" se lamento Helena en voz baja al ver la gran mancha de sangre que habia en su ropa interior y pantaloncillos blancos

Helena respiro profundo e intento calmarse.

"Ok, solo debo encontrar algo que me limpie mi..." decia Helena intentando revisar en el dispensador de papel de baño, pero no habia nada "Pero que...?!"

Helena se agacho y paso su mano hacia el cubiculo de a lado, pero tampoco habia papel.

"Quien rayos limpia este baño? alguien que odia a las mujeres?" se quejo Helena

"Sabionda? que sucede? dime algo, lo que sea" decia Andy asomandose por la puerta del baño sin entrar completamente

"De hecho... Andy ¿puedes entrar?" pregunto Helena desde su cubiculo

"Puedo? pero si es el baño de mujeres" reclamo Andy

"Tu solo entra!" exclamo Helena

Andy algo temeroso entro al baño de mujeres, por fortuna no habia nadie, solo estaba Helena en su cubiculo.

"Que es lo que sucede?" pregunto Andy

"Ok, se que esto no se lo diria a ningun chico, pero como eres mi hermano mayor y me diste la charla sobre de donde vienen los bebés..." decia Helena

"Continua" dijo Andy

"Me acaba de venir mi primer... ya sabes..." dijo Helena

El platinado entendio a que se referia su hermanita menor.

"Oh! eh... yo no se que que hacer con esto... ¿te duele?" pregunto Andy intentando controlar su miedo para no congelar el baño

"No, pero no se siente nada bien" respondio Helena

"Bueno... eso es algo normal, segun tu mamá y la mia me explicaron, eso es muy normal en las chicas" dijo Andy

"Nesecito limpiarme con algo y taparme" dijo Helena

"Y que sugieres que haga yo?" pregunto Andy "Ni siquiera se hacer ropa de hielo... aun"

"Ve a la tienda de regalos y consigue algo que me pueda cubrir, y no le digas a mamá y a papá, no quiero que lo sepan... aun" respondio Helena

"Esta bien" respondio Andy saliendo del baño

"No te tardes!" exclamo Helena

La pelirroja Westerguard ahora estaba completamente sola en el baño pensando en como decircelo a sus padres, desde que su hermano le dio la charla ella sabia perfectamente que eso le vendria tarde o temprano, pero ese habia sido el peor momento donde le pudo llegar.

"Y ahora que voy a hacer?" se lamento Helena

Andy por su parte corria como podia hasta que llego a la tienda de regalos, aunque no conto con que Birgit lo habia visto.

"Andy... que haces aqui? no que ibas a ir a las maquinas expendedoras?" pregunto Birgit

"Bueno... si... pero hubo un contratiempo..." respondio Andy

"Que clase de contratiempo?" quiso saber Birgit

"Bueno... tu eres una chica... asi que a ti si te puedo decir" respondio Andy

El platinado le pidio a su amiga que acercara su oido para que el le pudiera decir toda la verdad.

"A Helena le vino su primer periodo y en plena carrera?" pregunto Birgit "Pero... si no tiene ni los 10 años aun, ¿como es eso posible?" pregunto Birgit

"Lo ignoro, pero como no hay papel en el baño de mujeres me pidio que le trajera algo que la tapara" explico Andy

"Que sucede aqui?" pregunto Sherman mientras habia seleccionado 2 blusas sin mangas que decian "Amo Nueva York" solo que una era en amarillo y la otra era en rosa.

"Sera mejor no decirte Sherman, o tendras un colapso nasal" respondio Birgit

Pero con eso fue suficiente para que Sherman entendiera lo que pasaba y la nariz le empezo a sangrar.

"Me lleva la... ¿porque se puso de moda que precisamente hoy se les ocuriera a 2 pelirrojos sangrar?" se quejo Andy empezando a congelar el piso

"Ten, esto ayudara a Helena, no es lo mejor pero a lo mejor serivira" respondio Birgit tomando una toalla con el estampado de dinoco.

"Ojala y si" opino Andy

Andy, Birgit y Sherman pagaron sus repectivas cosas y fueron al baño de mujeres donde Helena aun seguia encerrada en su cubiculo.

Birgit fue la encargada de darle a Birgit lo nesesario para que pudiera manejar u situacion ella sola.

"Yo creo que ella sola podra" opino Birgit

"Eso espero" opino Andy

"Y yo crei que habia sido intensa la vez en que traje a Van Gogh a nuestro tiempo para que viera una exposicion de sus pinturas" opino Sherman quien se habia puesto tapones de papel en la nariz

"Como fue?" pregunto Birgit

"Penny y yo lo tragimos para que viera la exposicion y le pedi que oyera la opinion de uno de mis profesores sobre el, mi profesor dijo esto..."Van Gogh es el mejor pintor de todos, sin duda el más popular, gran pintor de todos los tiempos. El más querido. Su dominio de los colores más magnífico. Transformó el dolor de su vida atormentada en belleza extática.

Es fácil representar el dolor, pero usar su pasión y dolor para representar el éxtasis, la alegría y la magnificencia de nuestro mundo, nadie lo había hecho antes. Quizás nadie lo hará nunca más. En mi opinión, ese hombre extraño y salvaje que deambulaba por los campos de Provenza no solo era el mejor artista del mundo, sino también uno de los mejores hombres que jamás haya vivido ".

Cada una de sus palabras me hizo llorar mucho. Desearía que esta escena se hiciera realidad, para que Van Gogh supiera el reconocimiento que nunca supo, ni siquiera en sus sueños más salvajes, que recibiría de personas incluso en un futuro lejano"" relato Sherman "Van gogh, lloro como bebé al oir esa opinion de mi maestro"

"Que profundo y hermoso" opino Birgit

Al cabo de unos minutos Helena salio del baño con aquella toalla atada en la cintura.

"Solo espero que esto nadie lo note" respondio Helena

"Tienes que decirle a tus padres lo que te paso, ellos lo deben saber" respondio Birgit

"Lo hare, pero hasta que acabe la carrera" respondio Helena

Momentos despues los chicos regresaban a sus bancas, justo cuando empezo la carrera.

Tan solo unas horas despues la carrera termino, y Cruz habia sido la ganadora, Los PEabody querian celebrar, pero ella les dijo que cuando acabara la carrera, ella y su equipo de Dinoco se tuvieron que ir.

"Fue una gran carrera" opino Margo mientras entraban al penthouse

En ese momento sono el celular de Sherman.

"Bueno?" pregunto Sherman contestando "Yi! Hola, que innesperado que llamaras"

Pero poco a poco la expresion en la cara del chico pelirrojo fue cambiando drasticamente, hasta que termino soltando el telefono el cual cayo al suelo.

"Que paso hijo? porque tienes pusiste esa cara?" pregunto Jessica

"Es Yi..." respondio Sherman aun en su asombro

"Que sucede con ella?" pregunto Margo

"Yi... se va a casar..." respondio Sherman

"Que?!" preguntaron todos poniendo la misma cara de asombro que el pelirrojo.

**CHAN... CHAN CHAAAAN... LOS DEJARE EN SUSPENSO CON ESTE FINAL INESPERADO, EL PERSONAJE DE SUKI COMO SABRAN TAMBIEN APARECE EN EL FIC DE MADAME PURPLE COMO LA FUTURA ESPOSA DE OSTEIN, Y ELLA AL IGUAL QUE SOKKA ESTAN INSPIRADOS EN LOS PERSONAJES DEL MISMO NOMBRE DE LA CARICATURA AVATAR: LA LEYENDA DE AANG, LA SITUACION DE HELENA EN LA CARRERA AL IGUAL QUE ALGUNOS DIALOGOS SON DE LA SERIE ANIMADA DE NETFLIX "BIG MOUTH", Y EL PORQUE ELSA CANTA LA DE TUSA ES PORQUE EN UNA RECIENTE TRANSMISION EN INSTAGRAN QUE HICIERON LAS ACTRICES DE DOBLAJE DE ANNA Y ELSA, ROMINA MARROQUIN Y CARMEN SARAHI, LA ACTRIZ DE ELSA, CARMEN SARAHI ADMITIO SABER LA CANCION Y POR ESO SE ME HIZO BUENA IDEA AGREGARLA.**


	33. Chapter 33

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, YA SE YA SE QUE ME TARDE DEMASIADO TIEMPO EN ACTUALIZAR, OTRAVEZ, ESTA VEZ TARDE POCO MAS DE 2 MESES, PERO CREANLO O NO NO ME SENTIA TAN INSPIRADO EN MI CASA, ME INSPIRO MAS EN LA ESCUELA, HACE POCO MAS DE 1 MES QUE REGRESE A CLASES, OTRAVEZ EN LINEA, Y APARTE ME CAMBIE DE CARRERA, DIGAMOS QUE ME GUSTARON MAS LAS MATERIAS DE DISEÑO GRAFICO QUE DE ANIMACION, Y TRISTEMENTE EL DIA VIERNES 5 DE JUNIO DEL 2020 (HACE UN MES) UNA DE MIS TIAS MURIO POR COVID-19, ASI QUE NO TENIA TANTOS ANIMOS Y ESTA SEMANA QUE ACABA DE PASAR FUERON MIS EXAMENES, SIQUE MUCHO TIEMPO LIBRE NO TENIA.**

**ADEMAS DE QUE HACE UN PAR DE SEMANAS ME REGALARON UNA TABLETA DIGITALIZADORA CON PANTALLA Y CREANME QUE ME HA SERVIDO MUCHO PARA DISEÑAR Y DIGITALIZAR LOS DIBUJOS, ADEMAS DE QUE YA PRONTO VOY A COMENZAR A DIBUJAR EL COMIC DE LA FUERZA DEL TIEMPO, AUN ME FALTA TERMINAR DE REESCRIBIRLO, TAMBIEN DEBO DECIR QUE HE ESTADO HACIENDO MI CORTE DEL EPISODIO 4 DE STAR WARS, COMO ES MI FAVORITA DE ESA TRILOGIA, QUISE HACER UNA MEJOR VERSION DE ELLA, Y SIENDO HONESTO ESTE CAPITULO ME COSTO MUCHO TRABAJO HACER, PERO CREO QUE YA ENCONTRE UN POCO MAS DE INSPIRACION, ASI QUE SIN MAS QUE DECIR COMENCEMOS, Y POR CIERTO YA VOLVERE A ACTUALIZAR MAS SEGUIDO, DECIDI ACTUALIZAR HOY PORQUE MAÑANA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS, CUMPLO 21 ASI QUE ES UN DIA MUY ESPECIAL.**

**Lady Rain of Crystal Roses: SI, YO TAMBIEN ESTABA CON POCOS ANIMOS DE ACTUALIZAR TANTO POR LA PANDEMIA, MI ESCUELA Y POR LA MUERTE DE MI TIA HACE MAS DE 1 MES, PERO YA ESTOY DEVUELTA, SI QUE QUE FUE MUY SACADO DE HONDA QUE OSTEIN TENIENDO TALVEZ UNOS 18 SALIERA CON HELENA QUE IBA PARA LOS 10, Y SI QUE DEBIO SER MUY INCOMODO QUE HELENA EMPEZARA A ESO DESDE LOS 10, TALVEZ TENGAS RAZON DE LO QUE DIJISTE, Y EN CUANTO A LA BODA DE YI, TENDRAS QUE ESPERAR HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO, Y SEGURO SI TUVISTE ALGUN PROFESOR QUE TE TRATO MAL INJUSTAMENTE, TE IDENTIFICARAS CON MARGO EN ESTE CAPITULO.**

Capitulo 33: Nada es aqui lo que es

Mientras la Fuerza del tiempo y sus respectivas familias se sorprendian por el compromiso de Yi, la joven Iduna estaba teniendo segun ella un dia normal con su novio Vidar y sus amigos.

**Nota de Autor: Asi como le actualice el nombre a Andy con el de su abuelo, su gemela tambien tendra ese cambio, ahora se llamara como de verdad de llamaba su abuela.**

Iduna se encontraba en su habitacion junto a sus amigos y novio.

"Y entonces eso fue lo que paso, termine de cantar y de repente aparecieron todos esos cristales con inscripciones flotando, pero despues de un par de segundos todos cayeron, yo me asuste y regrese corriendo a mi casa, que bueno que ni mi mamá ni mi tia se dieron cuenta" explico Iduna

En los ultimos meses la joven Iduna se habia comportado medio extraña desde navidad, cosa que intento ocultar de su madre y tia, pero sus amigos si empezaron a darse cuenta, y ellos si sabian de la existencia de sus poderes, por lo que a ellos no tuvo otra opcion mas que decirles.

"Y exactamente que clase de inscripciones tenian esos cristales?" pregunto Lene

"Eran 4 tipos de cristales, uno tenia una gota de agua con un circulo arriba, el segundo tenia la silueta de un rombo, el tercero tenia un circulo con un triangulo abajo, y el ultimo tenia 3 líneas y 2 puntos arriba" explico Iduna dibujando exactamente las mismas inscripciones en una hoja "Y no entiendo que significan esas inscripciones"

"Yo si se" respondio Graham

"Que dices?" pregunto Iduna volteando a ver a su amigo pelinegro

"Se lo que significan esas incripciones que dices" respondio Graham para despues sacar un libro de gran tamaño y grosor de su mochila "Miren, esas inscripciones pertenecen a una tribu perteneciente a Noruega que alaba a los 4 elementos, cada inscripción representa cada elemento, aire, tierra, fuego, agua, los símbolos coinciden"

"Como dices que se llama esa tribu?" pregunto Iduna

"Tenian un nombre raro, mi abuelo los conocio con unos amigos suyos en los setenta, se llamaban creo que... Northuldras"

"Que nombre tan raro" opino Lene

"Reclamale a ellos, no a mi" respondio Graham

"Y todos los dias llevas ese libro contigo?" pregunto Mildred

"Si, me gusta, es muy especial para mi, mi abuelo lo escribio para mi papá y el me lo dio a mi" explico Graham

En ese momento la joven Iduna volvio a escuchar esa extraña voz de sirena.

"Otra vez esa extraña voz" dijo Iduna un tanto fastidiada

"Deberias ignorarla" respondio Dagny

"Crees que no lo intento? hago lo mas que puedo, pero no lo logro, y no se porque aveces siento que me pide que la siga" respondio Iduna

"Que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Vidar

La joven Iduna solo volteo hacia la ventana.

"Una corazonada" opino Iduna

"No te ofendas Iduna, pero a veces te envidio" opino Graham

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Iduna

"Esos poderes que tienes... son de lo mejor que he visto en toda mi vida" opino Graham

"Si, mi mamá me dijo que soy especial por eso, pero no todos piensan lo mismo, por eso me pide esconderlos de los demas" explico Iduna creando un copo de nieve con su mano "Piensa que la gente les puede temer y me podrian atacar por considerarme... "peligrosa" por asi decirlo"

"Por eso siempre usas peluca y guantes?" pregunta Lene

"Mas los guantes, la peluca segun mi mamá es para que mi cabello no llame tanto la atencion" explico Iduna "Como mi tono de rubio no es tan comun..."

"Eso es absurdo, pero no te preocupes Iduna, si alguien intenta atacarte o lastimarte por tus poderes, nosotros te protegeremos" respondio Vidar

"Se los agradezco, a todos" respondio Iduna sonriendo

"Para eso estan los amigos" dijo Olin

Esa misma noche mientras la joven Iduna dormia pacificamente en su cama, pero de repente algo extraño pasaba en su sueño veia a una niña de su misma edad, pero de ojos verdes y el mismo cabello rubio platinado, pero un tanto rizado, esa niña se encontraba en el rio de un bosque cazando peces junto a un chico y una mujer, pero de repente esa chica platinada ojiverde resbalo y empezo a ser arrastrada por el rio.

"Aline!" gritaron el chico y la mujer saliendo del rio para empezar a seguirla.

La chica platinada habia entrado en panico mientras era arrastrada por la corriente, y para empeorar las cosas, logro divisar una enorme cascada que probablemente la llevaria a una muerte segura.

La chica platinada hacia lo posible por nadar hacia la orilla, pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte.

La mujer y aquel chico hacian lo posible por correr rapido, pero llegaron demasiado tarde, y la chica fue arrojada hacia la cascada.

"Mamá!" grito la chica cuando cayo por la cascada

"Noooooooooo!" gritaron la mujer y el chico

Ambos regresaron a donde habian dejado sus ropas y rapidamente se vistieron, despues de eso bajaron por un sendero al fondo donde continuaba el rio y le siguieron el rastro, grande fue su sorpresa al no encontrar a la chica y ver que el rio terminaba en la entrada de una caverna que tenia un agujero, y lo unico que encontraron de la chica fue su gorro.

"AAAALLLINEEEE!" grito la mujer cayendo de rodillas al ver que su hija adoptada se habia perdido, probablemente para siempre.

La joven Iduna desperto de golpe, sudando, con la respiracion agitada y su habitacion estaba cubierta de escarcha, no entendia que significaba ese extraño sueño que habia tenido, aunque sentia que a esa chica que habia visto en el sueño ya la habia visto en otra parte, pero no recordaba en donde.

Tenia que contarles a sus amigos sobre ese sueño, pero seria en otro momento.

En Nueva York, mas en especifico en casa de los Arendelle Westerguard, Andy tambien habia tenido exactamente la misma pesadilla, habia reconocido que esa chica fue la misma que los ataco casi 1 año antes, aunque no entendia porque se sintio mal por lo que habia visto que le habia pasado a ella, ni el o Iduna lo sabian, pero esa chica tenia muy fuerte con ellos.

Andy se encontraba en la cocina de su casa tomando un vaso de agua, para poder calmarse, pues por ese sueño se habia despertado con el pulso acelerado y con la habitacion cubierta de escarcha, afortunadamente tenia a su salamandra mascota Bruni quien se encargo de descongelar la habitacion por el.

"No puedes dormir?" pregunto cierta voz a sus espaldas

Andy se sobresalto que congelo parte de la barra de la cocina, y al voltear vio que se trataba de su amiga quien traia su pijama color morado puesto.

"Ah, Birgit, eres tu" opino Andy quien tenia a su salamandra Bruni en su hombro.

"No puedes dormir o porque bajaste?" pregunto Birgit

"No puedo dormir, tuve... un extraño sueño" explico Andy

"Crei que no podias dormir por lo que nos dijo Sherman hace rato de lo de la boda de Yi" opino Birgit

"Bueno... eso es aparte" respondio Andy "Y tu que haces despierta?"

"Pase al baño, pero como vi la luz de la cocina encendida vine a ver que habia pasado" explico la castaña

"Oh... bueno... sera mejor que ya suba a dormirme, espero que haber tomado agua me haya servido" respondio el platinado tomando camino hacia las escaleras

Andy subio las escaleras y tomo camino a su habitacion, dejo a Bruni en su pecera, pero al cabo de un rato cuando ya estaba por vencerlo el sueño la puerta de su habitacion se abrio y alguien entro.

"Birgit?" pregunto Andy "Que haces aqui?"

"Si no puedes dormir Andy me quedare contigo para puedas dormir mejor, dicen que si no puedes dormir bien, es mejor dormir acompañado" respondio Birgit

"Bueno... gracias" respondio Andy

Birgit subio a la cama de su amigo, se recosto a su lado y lo abrazo para que estuviera mas tranquilo.

"Buenas noches Andy"

"Buenas noches"

La niña se quedó dormida abrazándolo, minutos después también el joven platinado se durmió, aunque no paro de pensar en ese extraño sueño.

Probablemente Andy y Birgit aun no lo sabian, pero eso de dormir juntos se volveria costumbre en un futuro no muy lejano.

Lo que ninguno de los 2 sabia en ese momento era que Helena, la hermanita de Andy habia oido perfectamente todo, ya que ella habia tenido exactamente el mismo sueño, de por si aun seguia un tanto resentida por lo que vivio ese dia en la carrera, ahora este extraño sueño, no entendia si todo eso eran por los cambios adolecentes, lo que le habia pasado en la carrera si, pero ese sueño era otra cosa, y no faltaria demasiado tiempo para que elle y Andy entendieran el porque.

Al dia siguiente en la panaderia de la familia de Vidar, el chico castaño ayudaba a su madre a crear una especie de pan con chiles jalapeños.

"Ugh, este es el pan mas raro que hemos hecho" opino Vidar

"Y hay que ir hasta Nueva York a entregarlo" dijo su padre

"Me gustaria irme a vivir alla con Iduna algun dia, ella me ha dicho que le encantaria conocer ese lugar" opino Vidar mientras amasaba la masa

"Algun dia lo haras hijo, algun dia lo haras" respondio su padre terminanado de cortar los chiles para despues tomar la masa e incorporar ambos

"A proposito, quien en Nueva York pidio esta clase de pan?" pregunto Vidar

"Fueron los Peabody, el novio de su hija mayor es mexicano, por eso lo pidieron, a parte de somos la panaderia mas cercana que hace ese tipo de pan" explico la madre de Vidar "Y debemos tenerlo listo para enviarlo esta noche"

"Ay siempre he querido probar la comida mexicana, y digo que siempre porque mi amigo Graham me ha dicho que lo que venden en Taco Bell no cuenta" explico Vidar

"No lo dudo" opino el padre de Vidar

En ese momento entro Iduna a la tienda.

"Hola, buenos dias" respondio Iduna quien iba vestida con una calda color negro, sudadera azul celeste que decia la frase "Just let it go", sus botas negras y diadema azul

"Hola Iduna, ¿Que haces aqui?" pregunto la madre de Vidar

"Vine a ver a Vidar" respondio la joven Idun

"Hola Iduna" respondio Vidar mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla humeda

"Hola Vidy, ¿que estas haciendo?" pregunto Iduna entrando a la cocina donde preparaban los panes

"Preparando un pan de jalapeños que enviaremos a Nueva York esta noche" explico Vidar

"Pan de jalapeños? no sabia que los hacian" opino Iduna

"No es tan comun que los hagamos, pero una familia de Nueva York nos contacto y al ver que eramos los unicos que podiamos hacerlo nos lo pidieron" explico la madre de Vidar

"Con razon, ¿puedo ayudarlos?" pregunto Iduna

"No es necesario, ya lo acabamos solo falta hornearlo y ya lo tendremos listo, pero si quieres puedes ayudarnos con los otros panes para vender" respondio la madre de Vidar

"Con gusto" respondio Iduna con una sonrisa en su rostro

Durante gran parte de la mañana la joven Iduna ayudo a su novio Vidar y a sus padres a preparar los panes que iban a vender, aunque la madre de Vidar fue la encargada de darle los ultimos toques al pan de jalapeños y lo guardo en una bonita caja.

"Ya debemos irnos Vidar, hay que entregar esto" respondio el padre de Vidar.

"Si, ya estoy terminando" respondio el chico

"A que hora piensan volver?" pregunto Iduna

"Son alrededor de 7 horas en automovil, asi que podriamos volver casi a media noche" explico la señora Losnedahl

"Quisiera ir con ustedes, pero pues... ya saben como es mi mamá" opino Iduna con el sentimiento un poco caido

"No te preocupes Iduna, nos tendras devuelta para mañana" respondio Vidar

"Lo se" respondio Iduna con una leve sonrisa

Momentos despues de cerrar su panaderia, Vidar junto con sus padres abordaron su auto y tomaron camino a Nueva York.

La joven Iduna vio como el auto de su novio y sus respectivos padres se alejaba y ella quedo completamente sola.

Ahora que la joven Iduna se encontraba completamente sola decidio irse caminando devuelta a su casa, aunque durante el camino se encontro con un puesto de revistas y ahi estaban los ultimos 3 comics de X-Men que le faltaban porque no los habia podido comprar antes, asi que aprovecho el momento y los compro con el dinero que traia.

Despues de haber comprado esos comics, la joven Iduna tomo camino devuelta a su casa, sin embargo al pasar por fuera de uno de los callejones alcanzo a escuchar un ruido que le llamo la atencion.

"Eso que fue?" pregunto Iduna volteando

De repente oyo dentro del callejon el sonido de unos metales chocando.

"Samantha?" pregunto Iduna, pero empezo a reirse "Ni siquiera conozco a alguna Samantha"

De repente un de los botes de basura cayo en el callejon, y sobresalto a la joven Iduna, por fortuna traia sus guantes asi no terminaria congelando el pueblo del susto.

Ahi fue cuando empezo a oir un leve sonido de lo que parecian ser maullidos, por lo que se acerco al bote de basura y vio una bolsa de plastico color amarilla que se estaba moviendo levemente.

Manteniendo la calma se acerco a la bolsa y con cuidado la abrio, al abrirla fue en cierta manera grande su sorpresa cuando vio a 2 gatitos, facil no debian tener ni un mes de nacido, eran muy pequeños, de abundante pelaje blanco con algunas partes de pelaje gris y tenian los ojos azul grisaceos.

"Awww, pobrecitos, estan aqui solos?" pregunto la joven Iduna

Los 2 pequeños gatitos vieron a la chica platinada con algo de miedo e intentaron retorecer.

"No se procupen, no les hare daño" respondio la chica platinada

Poco a poco los pequeños gatitos agarraron confianza de la chica y se acercaron, Idun agarro a los 2 pequeños y los cargo en su brazo y luego los llevo a su casa.

Afortunadamente cuando la joven Idun llego a su casa, su madre y tia aun no llegaban, asi que aun tenia tiempo para decirles lo que habia pasado.

Una vez dentro de su casa dejo a los gatitos en el suelo de la cocina, y en la alacena empezo a buscar algo para alimentarlos.

En un pequeño plato coloco un poco de leche y la entibio, con eso listo puso el plato en el suelo, y los 2 pequeños gatitos se acercaron y lentamente y empezaron a tomar la leche.

Mientras los gatitos tomaban su leche, la joven Iduna saco otro plato y ahi vertio un poco del contenido de una lata de atun, con eso listo coloco ese otro plato a lado del plato de leche, y los gatitos empezaron a devorar el atun.

"Tenian hambre verdad?" pregunto Iduna a los gatitos quienes seguian devorando el atun

Mientras los gatitos devoraban el atun, la joven Iduna leia los 3 comics de X men que habia comprado, y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya era hora de comer, pero debia hacerles su propia cama a los nuevos gatitos que habia rescatado y que ahora iban a ser parte de su familia.

Del armario saco una caja de carton, la recorto y coloco una de sus almohadas para improvisar un colchon.

"Ahi tienen pequeños, una bonita cama para que puedan dormir" respondio Iduna colocando a los 2 gatitos sobre su nueva e improvisada cama.

Si bien la joven Iduna pudo tambien haberles creado a los gatitos una casa hecha con hielo, no queria matarlos por el frio tampoco.

"Y ahora yo soy quien tiene que comer" dijo Iduna a si misma

La joven platinada reviso en la alacena de su casa, no habia demasiada comida, aparte de su cereal favorito, a parte de que el martes su tia iria de compras, ahi fue cuando una idea le vino a la mente.

"Habra algo bueno en Uber Eats?" se pregunto Iduna a si misma

Con ese pensamiento en su cabeza la joven Iduna tomo su telefono, abrio la aplicacion de Uber Eats y checo que podria pedir para comer.

Por otro lado, fue tan solo un par de horas después que Vidar y sus padres llevaron a Nueva York a hacer la entrega de ese pan de jalapeños.

"Que ciudad tan grande!" opino Vidar mirando por la ventana los enormes edificios, a Idun le encantaria esta aqui"

"Te parece si la traemos a pasar navidad con nosotros cuando vengamos aqui en diciembre?" pregunto su madre

"Claro que me encantaria" exclamo Vidar

Momentos despues la familia Losnedahl llegaba a la entrada del edificio.

"Que piso es?" pregunto Vidar

"Es el penthouse, el de hasta arriba" explico su padre

Vidar volteo hacia arriba y apenas lo alcanzo a ver desde afuera del edificio.

"Debe tener una gran vista desde ahi" opino Vidar

El joven Vidar junto con sus padres entraron al edificio y entraron al elevador y al cabo de unos segundos llegaron al penthouse.

"Shelby! Que bueno que llegas!" exclamo Jessica recibiendolos.

"Gracias Jessica, tragimos el pan de jalapeños que nos encargaron, hicimos nuestro esfuerzo, por eso vinimos hasta aca para entregarselos personalmente" respondio Shelby

"Se los agradezco, esperenme un segundo, voy por el dinero para pagarles, pueden esperar en la sala, mi casa es su casa" respondio Jessica dejando a la familia de Vidar esperando en la sala

"Gracias" respondio Shelby

Mientras Vidar y su familia esperaban, Vidar veia lo increible que era la vista de la ciudad desde el penthouse.

"Que genial es la vista desde aqui, me gustaria vivir aqui, pero no me gustaria separarme de Iduna" opino Vidar

"Algun dia tu e Iduna podran venir a vivir aqui y ser felices" dijo su madre

En ese mismo momento Sherman estaba en su habitacion teniendo una videollamada con Yi.

"Entonces por eso te vas a casar con tu amigo Jin?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, por eso fue, y la verdad no se que pensar, no quisiera que este compromiso en el que estamos ahora arruine nuestra amistad" opino Yi

"No tendria porque hacerlo, como experto en el amor gracias a Olaf y a Sussanne, si tu te preocupas por la felicidad del otro y el se preocupa por la tuya no habra nada que temer, ademas, mis padres se casaron a pesar de las circunstancias en las que estaban, y no creo que se les acabe el amor nunca" explico Sherman

"Si, es solo que... quisiera que mi papá estuviera aqui para verme, me gustaria hablar con el una vez mas" respondio Yi

"Creeme Yi, si en el futuro me llegara a casar con Penny, Riley, o en todo caso con las 2, me gustaria que el Sr Peabody estuviera ahi tambien" opino Sherman para despues regresar a lo que hablaban antes "Entonces cuando te casas?"

"A finales de año, entre finales de Noviembre y principios de Diciembre, quieren prepararlo todo" explico Yi para despues agarrar algo que estaba en su escritorio "Mira, ya tenemos las invitaciones, al parecer la familia de Jin tendra mas invitados, pero a mi me haria muy feliz si van ustedes, tu y tus amigos"

"Nos estas invitando?" pregunto Sherman

"Claro, nos dieron hospedaje a Jin, Peng y a mi en navidad, y tu hermano canino me llevo a ver a mi amigo Everest en los Himalayas, asi que quiero regresarles el favor" explico Yi

"Gracias Yi, iremos con mucho gusto" sonrio Sherman

Sherman termino su videollamada con Yi, salio de su cuarto y fue al baño.

Devuelta en la sala del Penthouse donde Vidar y sus padres esperaban...

"Disculpe... Sra Peabody" dijo Vidar

"Que sucede Vidar?" pregunto Jessica mientras iba hacia la cocina

"Sabe donde esta el baño?" pregunto Vidar

"Esta al fondo del pasillo a la izquierda" respondio Jessica

"Gracias" respondio Vidar

El chico Losnedahl tomo camino al baño, pero estaba ocupado cuando toco.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sherman salio del baño, pero cuando ambos chicos se vieron no pudieron evitar reconocerse.

"Oye! te recuerdo, eres el chico que fue a encapsular su comic de X Men al CGC verdad?" pregunto Sherman

"Si es cierto, tu tambien estabas ahi para encapsular el tuyo" opino Vidar

"Si, solo que no era para mi, era para mi amigo" explico Sherman

"Tambien me paso, yo tambien fui a encapsular el mio para mi novia, ¿me das permiso? tengo que pasar al baño" respondio Vidar

"Adelante" respondio Sherman dandole paso

Sherman fue a su habitacion, y en ese momento salio Margo de su habitacion.

"Aqui huele a pan con jalapeños" respondio Margo "Ya llego?" pregunto Margo entrando a la cocina

"Si hija ya llego" respondio Jessica

"Si! le llamare a Antonio" respondio Margo regresando a su habitacion

Vidar salio del baño y regreso con sus padres a la sala, pero durante el camino algo llamo la atencion de su vista periferica.

Era el Halcon Milenario de lego Star Wars, y no solo era eso, si no que estaba montada sobre un diorama que simulaba el interior de la estrella de la muerte.

"Talvez no sea tan fan de Star Wars, pero que nave tan grande" penso Vidar

En ese momento llego Jessica con el dinero para pagarles.

"Aqui tienen, son 80 dolares por el pan, pero por haber venido personalmente a entregarlo les pagare 50 dorales extra, en total son 130 dolares" respondio Jessica entregandoles el dinero

"Muchas gracias, no sabemos que decir respecto a esto" titubeo Shelby recibiendo el dinero "Vidar!, hijo ya vente ya vamonos!"

"Alla voy mamá!" exclamo Vidar desde el pasillo

"Ya es un poco tarde, no gustan quedarse a cenar?" pregunto Jessica

"Podemos?" preguntaron los padres de Vidar

"Claro, como muestra de agradecimiento" respondio Jessica

"Muchas gracias" respondio Shelby

"Denme un segundo" respondio Jessica para despues ir al pasillo "Oigan todos! vengan un minuto!" exclamo

Al cabo de unos segundos Sherman y sus hermanas, incluyendo a los padres de Jessica, sus hermanas y respectivas familias salieron de sus habitaciones.

"Para que nos llamas tia?" pregunto Harmony

"Ellos son los Losnedahl, los he invitado a cenar con nosotros esta noche" explico Jessica

"Eh... ¿porque?" pregunto Edith

"Como muestra de agradecimiento, asi que en un momento les llamo para que todos vengan a cenar" explico Jessica

Todos regresaron a donde estaban, sin embargo, Jessica detuvo a Sherman.

"Sherman, porque no socializas con Vidar en lo que hago la cena?" pregunto Jessica

"Con gusto mamá, vamos Vidar" respondio Sherman

El joven Losnedahl siguio a Sherman hasta su habiatacion, y maravillado quedo cuando entro.

"Wow! que enorme habitacion tienes!" exclamo Vidar contemplando todo lo que habia "Y cuantas cosas tienes!"

"Si verdad?" pregunto Sherman

Devuelta con Jessica...

"Todos ellos son tu familia?" pregunto Shelby a Jessica

"Asi es, no puedo pedir nada mejor" Dijo Jessica tomando camino a la cocina mientras que Shelby la siguio.

"Pues tienes una familia muy grande, ¿Y todos ellos viven aqui contigo?" pregunto Shelby

"No en realidad, aqui solo vivimos mi esposo, mi hijo, mis 3 hijas, nuestros 6 perros, y yo, mis padres y hermanas solo vinieron de visita un tiempo" explico Jessica

"Ya veo" dijo Shelby

Devuelta con Sherman y Vidar, Vidar no paraba de ver la cantidad de cosas que el pelirrojo tenia en su habitacion.

"Wow, ¡aquí tienes la mejor vista!" opino Vidar

"No es por presumir pero si" dijo Sherman

"¡Que genial! ¿Tu también coleccionas minerales?" pregunto Vidar

"Si, es una de mis colecciones mas preciadas" dijo Sherman con orgullo "y pensar que uno de los socios de mi papá quiere comprar mi colección de minerales, pero ya he un millon de veces dicho que mi colección no la vendo"

"Ahorita sonaste como mi amigo Graham, es medio nerd y tambien tiene su coleccion de minerales ¿y porque esos peluches que estan en esa silla me están viendo asi?" pregunto Vidar con una expresión de incomodidad mientras señalaba un conejo azul y pato amarillo de peluche que estaban sentados sobre la cama del pelirrojo.

"¿Ducky y Bunny? Ellos ya tenían esa cara cuando los compren hace algunos años, creeme a mi también me dieron algo de incomodidad, y sin mentir, hubo mas de una ocasion donde tuve la sensación de que me veian mientras dormia" opino Sherman bajando un poco la voz

"Eso fue raro" opino Vidar y de repente algo le llamo la atencion "Hey! ahi guardas tus comics?" pregunto Vidar al encontrarlos en una de las secciones del librero, mas en especifico debajo de donde el joven pelirrojo tenia su coleccion de minerales.

"Si, me gusta comprarlos en sus diferentes formatos, grapas, recopilatorios, obnibus y esos mejor si son de pasta dura para poder ponerlos ahi como incunables, incluso un amigo, si es que le puedo llamar asi, me recomendo una pagina en internet donde hay comics bastante... diferentes" explico Sherman sonrojandose por ese detalle

"Como que diferentes?" pregunto Vidar

"No mas no me vayas a delatar, pero los comics que hay en esa pagina no son aptos para cualquiera jeje" fue lo unico que Sherman dijo

"Oh creo que se a lo que te refieres" dijo Vidar para despues voltear hacia el librero "Puedo agarrar uno?"

"El que tu quieras" respondio Sherman sentandose en su silla giratoria que estaba frente a su escritorio

Vidar checo entre los comics de Sherman y uno de los recopilatorios le llamo la atencion.

"Iron Man Extremis?" pregunto Sherman al ver que comic habia agarrado

"Si, hace un par de dias mi novia y yo lo vimos en una libreria, pero en ese momento no teniamos el dinero para comprarlo, un par de dias despues cuando juntamos nuestros ahorros para comprarlo ya se habia agotado" explico Vidar

"Que mala suerte, yo ese me lo regalaron por mi cumpleaños a principios de año, se supone que la pelicula de "Iron Man 3" se disque adapto de ese comic, el comic por la historia me gusto... aunque por el estilo de dibujo no tanto, y tambien logre conseguirlo en su formato de grapas, pero ese esta guardado" explico Sherman

"Si, se ve que la historia esta buena, pero el estilo de dibujo no tanto" opino Vidar ojeandolo

"Asi que tienes novia a la que tambien le gustan los superheroes?" pregunto Sherman

"Claro, su grupo de superheroes favorito son los X-Men, ella se identifica muy bien con ellos y por eso mande a encapsular el comic de su primera aparicion, ella busco ese numero por mucho tiempo" Explico Vidar

"Que curioso, mi amigo Andy tambien es fan de los X-Men por... mas o menos las mismas razones" dijo Sherman para no delatar a su amigo congelante "Tambien por eso le consegui el suyo"

"Donde lo conseguiste?" pregunto Vidar

"El tio de mi amigo Carl tenia una tienda de historietas, tenia varios ejemplares y de todos los personajes, asi que le pedi uno, eso fue lo facil, lo dificil fue mandarlo a encapsular al CGC, porque tiene su costo, asi que fui personalmente a que me lo encapsularan" explico Sherman

"Tuviste suerte de tener a alguien que tenia muchos, a mi me costo mucho mas trabajo, tuve que ahorrar un año para comprarselo, no tienes idea del trabajo que me costó encapsularlo" explico Vidar

"Yo preferiria decirle señal del destino, si vieras la coleccion de X-Men de mi amigo te sorprenderia todo lo que tiene, tambien le gusta el frio, los renos y tiene una salamandra de mascota" explico Sherman

"Una salamandra? que no son venenosas?" pregunto Vidar

"No todas lo son, la que tiene no lo es, es... muy diferente a las demas" dijo Sherman "Creeme hasta yo me sorprendi cuando lo conoci"

"No lo dudo" dijo Vidar regresando su atencion al comic

"¿Sabes?, creo que el tio de mi amigo Carl aun debe tener otro ejemplar de Iron Man Extremis, deja le mando un mensaje" dijo Sherman

En lo que Sherman enviaba el mensaje a su amigo el chico Losnedahl leia el comic, sin embargo uno de los cachorros Peabody Agostina entro a la habitacion, era Peabody II, despues entrar se sento frente a Vidar y no dejaba de verlo fijamente.

"Eh... Sherman... tu perro me esta viendo... es extraño" dijo Vidar cuando se percato de eso

"Peabody II? el siempre hace eso cuando conoce a alguien nuevo" dijo Sherman esperando a que le respondieran el mensaje

"Si, asi que no te incomodes" dijo Peabody II sonriendo

Al oir eso Vidar quito su vista del comic que estaba leyendo y vio al can de pelaje blanco

"Acaso el... hablo?" pregunto Vidar

"Si, asi es" dijo Peabody II

Eso causo que Vidar quedara paralizado al descubrir algo como eso.

"Aqui vamos de nuevo" dijo Sherman rodando los ojos para despues asomarse por la puerta de su habitacion "Harmony! nesecito tu ayuda! y trae un poco de agua!"

Momentos despues entre Sherman y su prima Harmony le echaron agua al chico Losnedahl y lo hicieron reaccionar.

Vidar al reaccionar primero se sacudio la cabeza al sentir que estaba mojado y luego se percato de frente a el estaban los 6 cachorros Peabody Agostina mirandolo fijamente.

"Estas bien?" pregunto Sherman

"E... ese perro me... me... me hablo!" tartamudeo Vidar intentando retoceder

"Vidar calmate!" dijo Sherman

"Si, perro que habla no muerde" dijo Peabody II mientras el y sus hermanos se acercaban lentamente al chico

"Aaaaaahhhhhhh Aaaaaaaahhhhhh! Otravez lo hizo! Otravez lo hizo!" gritaba Vidar hasta que quedo contra la pared.

En ese momento de un salto los 6 cachorros subieron a la cama, Vidar se estaba pero muriendo del miedo, y cuando los 6 cachosos ya lo tenian frente a frente empezaron a lamerle la cara.

"Aaaaaaaahhh Hagan que se detengan!, me estan haciendo cosquillas! jajajajaja!" Reia Vidar de manera descontrolada

En ese momento entro H.E.R.B.I.E, el robot que Sherman habia creado

"Escuche gritos, estan todos bien?" pregunto Herbie

"Estamos bien, pero el como que no tanto" opino Sherman intentando contener la risa

"Eso es un robot?" pregunto Vidar percatandose de la presencia del robot flotante

"Es mas bien un androide, lo invente para que nos ayudara en las tareas simples del hogar" explico Sherman

"Hola yo soy H. E. R. B. I. E. relaciones cibernetica humanas, en que le puedo servir?" pregunto el androide hacia Vidar

"Eh... no no... no nesecito ayuda... gracias" dijo Vidar un tanto incomodo por eso

"Niños! vengan a cenar!" se oyo decir a Jessica desde la cocina

"Alla vamos mamá!" exclamo Sherman y luego volteo a ver a Vidar "Vamos, ya esta la cena"

"Ahorita los alcanzo" Dijo Vidar

"Deacuerdo" dijo Sherman, y el, su prima Harmony y los 6 cachorros se fueron de la habitacion

Vidar se quedo solo en la habitacion del pelirrojo intentando procesar todo lo que habia vivido los ultimos 15 minutos con los cachorros y el androide, era inpensable lo que acababa de vivir, ¿perros que hablaban? todavia aceptaria lo del robot, pero perros que hablaran? eso al igual que los poderes congelantes de su novia Iduna ya eran bastante impresionante.

Mientras tanto la joven Iduna terminaba de hacer su tarea, ya que por todo este asunto de los gatitos y su sueño extraño no habia tenido tiempo de hacerla, y era domingo, habia aprendido por experiencia que hacer las tareas el domingo por la noche era una muy mala idea, pero debia terminarla antes de que su madre llegara o recibiria una buena regañiza.

"Uff, alfin pude terminarla, Libre Soy! libre Soy!" canto Iduna

En ese momento la joven platinada ojiazul alcanzo a oir como su madre y tia acababan de regresar del trabajo.

"Hija! ya volvimos!" exclamo Audnney

En ese momento Iduna sintio el verdadero terror, no podia dejar que su madre descubriera a los 2 gatitos que habia rescatado, porque seguro saldria con su excusa de que es alergica a ellos, cuando en realidad habia descubierto que no era cierto al menos con estos 2 gatos, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces agarro a los 2 gatitos y los metio en el closet.

"Eh... hola mamá!" exclamo Iduna mientras escondia a los gatitos

"Estas bien?" pregunto Auddney desde abajo

"Eh... si! estoy bien!" exclamo Iduna mientras se ponia sus guantes para que sus nervios no la traicionaran

Al cabo de unos segundos oyo a su madre tocar la puerta, esto la hizo asustarse, pues queria estar segura de que los gatitos que habia rescatado estaban bien escondidos y no harian algun ruido.

"Iduna que haces ahi encerrada!?" pregunto Audnney tocando la puerta

"Eh... nada! nada!" grito Iduna asegurandose de haber escondido bien a los gatitos para despues regresar rapidamente a su escritorio con su computadora.

"Respeto tu privacidad tocando la puerta, pero afirmo mi autoridad como madre entrando de todos modos" dijo Auddney para despues abrir la puerta de golpe.

"Mamá!" exclamo Iduna

"Porque cerraste la puerta?" pregunto Auddney

"Eh... debi ponerle seguro por error" mintio Iduna

"Y que haces entonces?" pregunto Auddney

"Nada... solo estaba en mi computadora" dijo Iduna

"Hiciste la tarea?" pregunto Auddney

"Desde ayer" dijo Iduna

"Entonces baja, tu tia esta haciendo la cena" dijo Auddney

"No es necesario, cene hace como media hora" dijo Iduna

"Deacuerdo, entonces te dejo, y no te duermas tarde, que mañana tienes escuela" dijo Auddney cerrando la puerta

"Esta bien mamá" dijo Iduna

Auddney se fue, cerro la puerta, y la chica platinada ojiazul pudo respirar tranquila y fue a donde habia oculto a los gatitos.

"Uff, casi me descubre, ustedes estan bien?" pregunto Iduna a los gatitos

Los gatitos solo lanzaron pequeños maullidos.

"Oh, es bueno saberlo, tranquilos pequeños, no dejare que les pase algo" dijo la joven Iduna sentandose en el suelo y poniendo a los gatitos en sus piernas mientras los acariciaba "Nesecitare ayuda, mañana que vuelva Vidar le pedire ayuda"

Devuelta con Vidar, el chico Losnedahl se encontraba en el comedor de los Peabody cenando con ellos, aun no terminaba de procesar que habia visto a unos perros hablar.

"Ohhhhh, este pan de jalapeños esta delicioso, dieron justo en el clavo" dijo Antonio quien habia llegado junto con su hermana menor Zita para ver que tal habia quedado

"Gracias, veo que la receta de mi abuela sirvio, esa receta estaba para derretirse" dijo el Sr Losnedahl

"Todas tus recetas de pan han sido buenas, asi me conquistaste" dijo la sra Losnedahl riendo y dandole un beso en la mejilla a su esposo

"Todos tenemos nuestras cualidades que nos representan" dijo Jessica

"Vidar, te veo muy callado" dijo la sra Losnedahl a Vidar

"Perdon mamá, es que... estaba pensando en Iduna" dijo Vidar

"Ella esta bien, ya mañana la volveras a ver" dijo el Sr Losnedahl

"Entonces tu novia se llama Iduna?" pregunto Margo

"Si, nos conocemos desde... yo creo que desde siempre, desde que eramos muy pequeños, segun mi mamá yo la conoci cuando ella era una recien nacida, practicamente crecimos juntos" explico Vidar "Hace mas o menos un año que nos volvimos novios ella y yo"

"Que romantico" suspiro Margo

"Que asco!" reclamo Edith

"Que curioso que tu novia se llame Iduna" dijo Sherman

"Porque lo dices?" pregunto Vidar

"La abuela de mi amigo se llamaba asi" dijo Sherman

"Que rara coincidencia" opino Zita

Pero eso era mas que solo una rara coincidencia...

Durante la cena hubo risas, platicas, y otras cosas, pero al poco rato la familia Losnedahl debia irse.

"Entonces crees que tu amigo Carl si pueda conseguirme ese comic?" pregunto Vidar

"El me lo dira mañana, y si ya me lo consiguio te lo envio" dijo Sherman

"Ten, esta es mi direccion, para que lo envies, y si no yo me encargare de conseguirlo por mi propia cuenta" dijo Vidar

"Hecho" dijo Sherman

La familia Losnedahl se despidio de los Peabody, abordaron el elevador y regresaron a su automovil, donde tomaron camino devuelta a casa.

"Ya mañana podre verte otravez Iduna" penso Vidar durante el camino de regreso

A la mañana siguiente, Iduna se desperto y se vistio rapidamente para ir a la escuela, no sin antes guardar a los gatitos en su mochila, pues le tenia que decir a Vidar lo sucedido.

Ya en su escuela la joven Iduna pudo encontrarse con su novio.

"Hola Vidy!" dijo Iduna

"Oh, hola Iduna" dijo Vidar

Iduna y Vidar se besaron en los labios despues de no haberse visto por casi 24 horas.

"Les fue bien a ti ya tus padres alla en Nueva York con ese pan de jalapeños?" pregunto Iduna mientras iban hacia su salon de clases

"Si, aunque hubo cosas un tanto raras, ay Iduna, hay tantas cosas que debo platicarte" dijo Vidar

"Yo tambien tengo cosas que platicarte Vidy" dijo Iduna mientras entraban a su salon de clases.

Mientras tanto, llego la hora del almuerzo, en la escuela elemental Susan B. Anthony, Sherman les expicaba a sus amigos la situacion de su amiga Yi.

"Entonces esa fue la razon por la que compormetieron a Yi con Jin?" pregunto Riley

"Si, hasta yo me sorprendi, como que al incio no le crei, pero despues me explico mas a profundidad y... no supe que decir, ella me comento que temia que ese compromiso con Jin arruinara su amistad con el" explico Sherman

"Porque lo haria? como experto en el amor gracias a Olaf y a Sussanne, si tu te preocupas por la felicidad del otro y el o ella se preocupa por la tuya no habra nada que temer" dijo Andy

"Eso mismo fue lo que le dije, ella lo comprendio y todo, y de hecho nos invito a su boda" explico Sherman

"A todos nosotros? de verdad?" pregunto Penny

"Si, digo, les di hospedaje a ella a Jin y Peng cuando se quedaron en Navidad, ella me quiso devolver el favor, y como se llevo tan bien con ustedes" explico Sherman

"Y cuando se casa?" pregunto Kristy

"A finales de año, entre finales de Noviembre y principios de Diciembre, quieren prepararlo todo, o eso fue lo que me dijo, y de hecho ya tiene las invitaciones, se supone que esta noche debe llegar la invitacion para todos nosotros" explico Sherman

"Y hablando de cosas nocturnas, me contaron por ahi que anoche les trajeron pan de jalapelos no?" pregunto Birgit

"Ah si, los Losnedahl fueron los que lo trageron, almenos el pan no me pico como la demas comida del pais de Antonio, aunque el chico, Vidar, cuando vio a los cachorros hablar grito como desesperado" opino Sherman

"Si, yo llegue cuando el andaba en pleno grito, ese chico grita igual que yo como cuando Gru me despierta a las 8 de la mañana lo fines de semana" opino Antonio recordando con desagrado eso "La ultima vez se paro afuera de la casa y con un megafono y amplificador grito "El gaaaaaaaaaaaaaasss!" y yo que casi quemo mi cuarto del susto, incluso Zita le hizo un agujero a la pared con su brazo mecanico"

"Me espante, no podia hacer mas nada" agrego Zita

"Y honestamente no se que pueda pasar despues, yo creo que Gru aun nos odia" supuso Antonio

"Noooooo" dijo Edith sarcasticamente "En que te basas?"

"Yo solo decia, que bueno que Lucy y los tios Nick y Judy si nos aprecian" dijo Antonio

"Eso si" Dijo Zita

"A proposito Carl si trajiste el comic de Iron man Extremis que te encargue anoche?" pregunto Sherman

"Si, era el ultimo que le quedaba" dijo Carl dandole dicho comic que tambien estaba en formato recopilatorio

"Ay muchas gracias, despues de la escuela ire a la paqueteria y se lo envio, que bueno que me dio su direccion" dijo Sherman guardando el comic en su mochila

"Si es cierto, no nos has dicho mas de como les fue anoche con la visita de los Losnedahl" dijo Riley

"Si es cierto" agrego Penny

"Solo dire que ese chico Vidar grito igual que mi tio Garret cuando mis hermanos caninos le hablaron" dijo Sherman

"No te extraña que los que apenas te conocen se asusten cuando vean a tus hermanos caninos habar?" pregunto Ellinor

"Yo ya me acostumbre" dijo Sherman

"Yo no me asuste cuando te vi hablando con el Sr Peabody hace 8 años" dijo Penny

"De eso si me acuerdo" dijo Abby

Un par de dias despues durante la hora del almuerzo, Margo iba al salon de uno de sus profesores, habian sido los examenes finales esa semana, pero Margo fue con uno de sus profesores por un error en su calificacion.

"Eh... disculpe profesor Davison" dijo Margo

"Aun no" dijo el profesor Davison sacandole la punta a su lapiz con su sacapuntas electrico que estaba pegado a la mesa

El profesor Davison era un hombre de 47 años, gordo, chaparro, de cabello negro aunque solo de los lados, con lentes y de voz aguda.

Una vez que termino de sacarle punta a su lapiz lo coloco perfectamente alineado con los demas.

"Ahora si, en que le puedo ayudar srta Peabody?" pregunto el profesor Davison

"Vine a decirle que hubo un error en mi calififcacion del examen" dijo Margo mostrandole su examen

"No, no hubo error, yo nunca me equivoco cuando califico" dijo el profesor Davison apenas viendo el examen

"Pero si la repuesta correcta de la pregunta 7 es la "B"" dijo Margo

"Si, pero usted no relleno completamente el circulo de la "B"" dijo el profesor descaradamente

"Pero eso no es justo" se quejo Margo

"Mire Srta Peabody, este soy yo rellenando el circulo de no me interesa" dijo El profesor fingiendo rellenar un circulo en el aire para despues ignorar a la chica

Esto indigno a Margo y para desquitarse con su profesor y no electrocutarlo sabiendo que eso la delataria agarro uno de sus lapices al que le habia sacado punta y lo partio en 2.

El profesor solo se le quedo viendo con cara de "Eh... acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabo de hacer?"

Mientras tanto Sherman iba hacia el baño pero al entrar se extraño de que de uno de los cubiculos salieron como alrededor de 10 chicos o es que hasta 15, esto extraño a Sherman al grado de incomodarlo, y no pudo evitar oir cierta cancion en su cabeza.

En ese mismo momento en la cafeteria de la escuela, como por razones del destino, Ed y Angelita cantaban la cancion en la que estaba pensando Sherman.

_ It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_They have everything for you men to enjoy  
You can hang out with all the boys_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_It's fun to stay at the YMCA_

_You can get yourself clean, _

_you can have a good meal  
You can do what ever you feel_

"Ehhh... si saben lo que de verdad lo que significa esa cancion?" pregunto Antonio

"A nosotros no nos importa lo que significa, nos gusta cantarla" dijo Ed

"Yo siempre pongo esa cancion cada que voy a mis practicas de hockey con las chicas" dijo Riley

"No terminan bailando o si?" pregunto Andy

"Solo la primera vez que la puse en una de las practicas si paso eso" opino Riley

"Que ironia, mi mamá a veces canta esa cancion en la ducha, y mi tia Elsa canta la de los Bee gees" dijo Kristy

"Eso es verdad, y a veces papá y Liv la cantan" dijo Andy mientras comia su zanahorias

"Cual cancion de los Bee Gees?" pregunto Agnes

"La de Staying Alive" dijo Kristy

"Ja! esa cancion de YMCA me hizo acordarme cuando fue la boda de Gru y Lucy" dijo Edith

"Porque?" pregunto Birgit

"Porque los minions cantaron y bailaron esa voz y hasta caracterizados" explico Edith

"No se porque, pero algo me dice que me habria reido mucho con eso" dijo Riley "casi cuando la vez que estaba comiendo sopa con mi amiga Meg y que se me sale la sopa por la nariz"

"Que asco" dijo Edith

"Jeje, a Dydy tambien le paso hace como 1 semana pero con refresco de naranja" rio Helena

"No me lo recuerdes sabionda, que ese dia me ardio la nariz como por 3 horas" se quejo Andy

En ese momento llego Sherman con su cara de incomodidad, esto desconcertó a sus amigos.

"Sherman! ¿Porque te tardaste? ¿Y porque tienes esa cara de que parece que viste al mismísimo fantasma de Canterville?" pregunto Penny desconcertada

Sherman se acerco sin decir nada y se sento a lado de su novia rubia.

"Acabo de vivir uno de los momentos más extraños de mi vida" opino Sherman

"¿Porque? ¿Que sucedió?" pregunto Birgit desconcertada

"Ahorita que fui al baño me saco de honda que vi como a 10 chicos de los ultimos grados salir del mismo cubiculo" explico Sherman

"Eso es ser barbaro" dijo Zita

"Aqui me huele a que hubo espadazos ahi" dijo Antonio

"Eso que quiso decir?" pregunto Riley

"Nada" dijo Antonio

"Ay hermano, tu y tus albures" opino Zita

"Que? vi la oportunidad y la use" se justifico Antonio

"Tienes suerte de que ellos no la entiendan" dijo Zita

"Yo si las entiendo" penso Birgit un tanto apenada

Esa misma tarde en el penthouse Margo estaba en su habitacion viendo la hoja que le habian mandado, era estupido el porque tenia esa hoja, pero al no tener opcion fue con su madre obviamente tapando la parte que decia que era una nota de castigo.

"Hola mamá" dijo Margo

"Hola hija, nesecitas ayuda en algo?" pregunto Jessica

"Si, podrias firmar esto porfavor? me la dieron en la escuela" pregunto Margo entregandole la hoja pero tapando que era una nota de castigo

"Con gusto" dijo Jessica estando dispuesta a firmar el papel

"Esperen un segundo... algo estas ocultando" dijo Edith acercandose con Rocket

"Quien yo? claro que no! que te hace pensar eso?" pregunto Margo

"Entonces quita tu mano de la hoja" dijo Edith

"Eh... no creo que sea necesario" dijo Margo

Pero sin darse cuenta, su madre le quito la hoja y la desdoblo.

"Que? una nota de castigo?" pregunto Jessica desconcertada

"Una nota de castigo?" preguntaron Gru y Lucy quienes estaban en la cocina

"Nota de castigo?" preguntaron Antonio y Zita

"Si! al fin mi hermana mayor se metio en problemas!" dijo Edith triunfante

"Que hiciste?" pregunto Jessica a Margo

"Nada! solo fui a quejarme con profesor por un error en mi calificacion pero como no quiso hacer nada quebre uno de sus torpes lapices" se justifico Margo

"Enserio? tanto espere para esto?" se quejo Edith

"No empieces hija" la regaño Henry

"Se me hace absurdo el porque de esta nota, que profesor tienes?" pregunto Jessica

"El profesor Davison" dijo Margo

"Ah, ese profesor, yo lo tuve, me dio una C cuando me merecia una B" dijo Antonio

"Descuida Margo, mañana yo ire a hablar con tu profesor" dijo Jessica

"Solo porfavor mamá, no vayas a hacer un escandalo" dijo Margo

"Descuida, me controlare" dijo Jessica

Esa misma noche Jessica hablaba de su situacion con su amiga de la infancia.

"Entonces solo por eso la castigaron?" pregunto Anna

"Si, se me hace absurdo, digo, el profesor no le quiso corregir la calificacion por algo insignificante, si Margo lo hubiera atacado, si la habria regañado, hasta castigado, pero le mandan nota de castigo solo por romperle un rapiz, no lo entiendo" dijo Jessica "Pero mañana ire a hablar con el por no querer corregirle su calificacion"

"Si, porque no se vale que por ese detalle no le hicieran caso, aunque segun mi hija Ellinor quien ya lo llevo me ha dicho que ese profesor es medio especialillo y no trata del todo bien a sus alumnos y si se quejan con el por algo busca alguna excusa para castigarlos" dijo Anna

"Almenos a ti o a mi no nos toco un profesor asi" dijo Jessica

"Almenos" dijo Anna

"Pero si nos toco unos compañeros asi, ¿te acuerdas?" pregunto Anna

"Ah si, fue cuando nos conocimos, que tu me salvaste primero y unos dias despues y a ti" dijo Jessica recordando su hazaña de salvar a Anna, Liv y Kristoff cuando mordio en el brazo a ese chico bravucon.

Momentos despues Jessica junto con Henry se preparaban a dormir.

"Esto no puede ser Henry, Margo casi nunca se ha metido en problemas! y cuando lo hace es por algo muy insignificante" pregunto Jessica quien ya tenia su pijama puesta

"Temia que con Margo tambien le pasara lo mismo que a Edith, heredaron el caracter de su madre" dijo Henry mientras se cepillaba los dientes

"Creo que si me habias dicho eso" dijo Jessica

"Porque cuando nos reencontramos con ellos me di cuenta de inmeditato con Edith que tenia el caracter de su madre, a ella no le gustaba perder en nada y era medio extrema, ay ay ay, a veces veo a Edith y siento que estoy viendo a su madre" dijo Henry

"Pero no estamos hablando de ella, estamos hablando de Margo" dijo Jessica

"Lo se, y concuerdo contigo con que es absurdo con que la castigaran por romperle un lapiz solo porque no le quiso corregir la calificacion, incluso siento que ese profesor se lo merecia" dijo Henry

"Eso es verdad, pero mañana ire a reclamarle a ese profesor por eso" dijo Jessica

A la mañana siguiente Jessica Peabody utilizo su hora del almuerzo para ir a hablar con el profesor de su hija.

"Eh... disculpe profesor Davison" dijo Jessica entrando al salon

"Aun no" dijo el profesor Davison sacandole la punta a su lapiz con su sacapuntas electrico que estaba pegado a la mesa

Una vez que termino de sacarle punta a su lapiz lo coloco perfectamente alineado con los demas.

"Ahora si, en que le puedo ayudar Srta..." dijo el profesor voltenando a ver a Jessica

"Sra en realidad, Jessica, Jessica Peabody" se presento la pelirroja

Tan solo por decir su apellido el profesor Davison entro en alerta.

"Vine para resolver sobre la correccion de la calificacion de mi hija Margo" dijo Jessica

"Mire... Sra Peabody... los padres de mis alumnos deben hacer una cita con 2 semanas de anticipacion si quieren hablar conmigo" dijo el profesor Davison inhtentando defenderse

"Mire estoy aprovechando mi hora del almuerzo en el trabajo para hablar con usted, y se me hace muy injusto que no le quisiera correguir la calificacion a mi hija" dijo Jessica

"Mire Sra Peabody, mis alumnos deben hacer lo que yo les ordene y quiera que hagan y aunque la respuesta de su hija estaba bien, y yo no solo le califique mal el examen a su hija porque no relleno el alveolo, si no porque se me dio mi real gana, y yo califico a mis alumnos como a mi se me da la gana para hacerlos quedar mal con sus padres, asi que a usted le voy a dar una sola oportunidad, hoy, ¿porque no se comporta como niña y se larga de aqui?" pregunto el profesor haciendo su mala cara

Y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la pelirroja Peabody solo se imto a decir...

"Deacuerdo"

Y de un momento a otro Jessica tomo las cosas del escritorio del profesor Davison y las rito.

El profesor solo se le quedo viendo con cara de "Eh... acabas de hacer lo que creo que acabo de hacer?".

Esa misma tarde en el penthouse de los Peabody, Henry les daba de comer a sus hijos y a los canes.

"Aqui tienen niños" dijo Henry sirviendoles a sus hijos en sus respectivos platos hamburguesas, aunque las unicas diferenentes eran la suya y de margo, que eran hamburguesas de pollo.

"Gracias papá" dijo Sherman

"Ahora solo falta esta ultima que es para su madre" dijo Henry apartandole su hamburguesa con guacamole a Jessica

"No sabes donde esta?" pregunto Agnes

"Regresara un poco tarde del trabajo en Industrias Peabody, y tambien fue a hablar con el profesor de Margo" explico Henry

"Ojala y me corrijan la calificacion, en serio, se me hace injusto que me lo pusieran mal solo por no rellenar el alveolo" opino Margo

"A mi personalmente nunca me ha pasado eso" dijo Sherman

"Porque tu eres el favorito de los maestros" opino Edith

"No precisamente, hay maestros que tienen otros favoritismos, como por ejemplo con Ellinor o con Penny" dijo Sherman

"Y aun asi tu estas entre sus favoritos" dijo Edith

Por ahi de las 7 de la noche mientras Edith y Agnes terminaban sus respectivas tareas y Sherman y Margo estaban viendo la television, el elevador sono, era Jessica quien habia llegado.

"Familia! ya volvi!" dijo Jessica

"Mamá" exclamo Sherman corriendo a abrazar a su madre

"Hola hijo, hola a todos" dijo Jessica

"Hola querida" dijo Henry yendo con su esposa

"Hola Henry" dijo Jessica recibiendolo con un pequeño beso en los labios

"Como te fue con mi profesor?" pregunto Margo "Acepto cambiar mi calificacion?"

"Creo que si" dijo Jessica

Al dia siguiente en la escuela mientras estaban en clase, la secretaria del director Purdy iba caminando hacia los salones de clase y entro a 4 en especifico y mando llamar a Sherman y sus hermanas y los llevo a la oficina del director, era muy raro que los llamaran si no habian hecho nada malo, pero no tenian ni idea de lo que su madre habia hecho.

"Director Purdy?" pregunto Sherman cuando el y sus hermanas entraron a su oficina.

"Oh, jovenes Peabody, que bueno que llegaron, sientense" dijo el director Purdy

"Para que nos llamo? hicimos algo malo? estamos en problemas?" pregunto Agnes

"Quiero que vean lo que captaron nuestras camaras el dia de ayer" dijo Purdy

El director Purdy volteo el monitor de su computadora y los 4 hermanos pudieron ver la imagen de uno de los pasillos eso parecia normal, pero sus expresiones cambiaron cuando vieron lo que menos esperaban.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" oyeron gritar de manera aguda al profesor Davison mientras corria por los pasillos moviendo los brazos hacia arriba

"Grrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgh" oyeron gritar a Jessica mientras perseguia al profesor por los pasillos

Sherman, Margo, Edith y Agnes no podian creer lo que estaban viendo, a su madre completamente enloquecida persiguiendo al profesor Davison.

"Eh... disculpe director Purdy" dijo Sherman

"Esperen, que me encanta la parte donde rodean al conserge" dijo el director Purdy intentando aguantar la risa.

En el video vieron como Jessica perseguia al profesor alrededor del conserge hasta que entraron al baño de niñas y un grupo de niñas salio corriendo y gritando del baño, para despues continuara la rara persecusion entre Jessica y el profesor.

El video se termino y el director Purdy volteo el monitor de la computadora a su estado inicial.

"Porque lo tenia en camara rapida?" pregunto Sherman

"Asi es mas divertido" rio el director Purdy

"Entonces... que va a suceder?" pregunto Margo

"Tengo una buena y una mala noticia, la buena noticia es que logre convencer al profesor Davison de que no presentara cargos contra ustedes, aunque si trato de convencerme de que los expulsara, pero esta vez no me deje" dijo Purdy

"Oh que alivio" dijo Agnes

"Sin embargo debe pediirle una disculpa" dijo el director Purdy

"Deacuerdo, iremos con el a pedirle una disculpa" dijo Margo mientras ella y sus 3 hermanos iban hacia la puerta

"Esperen... no son ustedes los que deben pedirle una disculpa" dijo el director Purdy

"Oh, esa es la mala noticia" dijo Margo, a lo que el director Purdy asintió con la cabeza

En ese momento sono la campana dando a entender que era hora del almuerzo.

"Ya pueden irse" dijo el director

Sherman y sus hermanas salieron de la oficina del director, tendrían mucho que hablar con su madre, y tenían que decírselo a sus amigos.

En la cafetería de la escuela donde todos los chicos y chicas estaban tomando su almuerzo, en una de las mesas el resto de los amigos estaban reunidos.

"Piedra, papel o tijera" decían Penny y Riley y ambas sacaban tijera (El que entendio entendio) "Piedra, papel o tijera"

"No se les hace raro que mandaran llamar a Sherman y a sus hermanas a la dirección?" pregunto Birgit

"Si, porque Agnes casi nunca se mete en problemas" dijo Helena

"Edith podrá ser algo destructiva pero por buenas razones" dijo Ed

"Y Sherman nunca se ha metido en problemas mas que cuando me mordio y cuando ese chico casi le mata a sus hermanos caninos" dijo Penny sin distraerse del juego que tenia con Riley

"Margo casi nunca se mete en problemas" dijo Antonio

"Porque el que la mete en problemas eres tu" dijo Ellinor

"Oye!" se quejo Antonio

"Que ya olvidaste cuando exploto tu casillero?" pregunto Zita

"Oye, no fue mi culpa, mi refresco estaba demasiado presurizado" se justifico Antonio "Y todavía tengo ese aroma de manzana en mi cabello"

En ese momento llegaron Sherman junto con sus hermanas.

"Sherman! Donde estaban?" pregunto Riley

"Solo dire que vimos algo que no debimos haber visto" dijo Sherman

Tan solo 2 dias después los Peabody preparaban grandes cantidades de comida para recibir al profesor de Margo y pedirle disculpas.

"Por favor mamá prométeme que te disculparas y no vas a enloquecer como la ultima vez, que el profesor hace que casi nos expulsen por eso" dijo Margo mientras iba poniendo los platos en la mesa

Era tanta la variedad de comida que parecia buffet.

"Descuida hija, mamá osa se mantendra en la cueva" dijo Jessica

"Y a ustedes mas les vale comportarse" dijo Margo a sus demas hermanos

"Oye, como el lider de la Fuerza del tiempo me encargare de que Edith y Agnes no intenten matar a tu profesor del coraje" aseguro Sherman

"Solo espero que papá llegue a tiempo, si las cosas se descontrolan el podra mediar la situacion" dijo Margo

En ese momento se oyo el elevador y este se abrio, era el profesor Davison el que habia llegado.

"Profesor Davison! que bueno que llega, pase pase, sea bienvenido a mi humilde hogar" dijo Margo

"Demasiado blanco y muy minimalista, no me gusta" dijo el profesor Davison sacando una libreta

"Que hace?" pregunto Margo

"Anoto lo que me gusta y no me gusta se aqui, a ver si es suficiente como para perdonarlos a ti y a tu familia" dijo el profesor

En ese momento Jessica salio de la cocina con una charola en las manos.

"Buenas tardes profesor Davison" dijo Jessica

"Seguro recuerda a mi madre verdad?" pregunto Margo

"Cada vez que cierro mis ojos" dijo el profesor Davison intentando aguantarse los nervios

"Le ofrezco unas galletas? estan recien salidas del horno" dijo Jessica intentando ser amable

"Soy alergico a la azucar e intolerante al gluten" dijo el profesor anotando eso en su libreta

"Porque no mejor lo llevo a la sala para que se ponga comodo? en lo que espera que la comida este lista" pregunto Margo

Margo se encargo de llevar a su profesor a la sala a que esperara.

En ese mismo momento llego Henry, pero estaba acompañado de alguien mas.

"Papá! tia Anna?" pregunto Margo porque no se esperaba ver a su tia cobriza ahi

"Hola Margo, vine a ver como la estan pasando, considerando la situacion actual" dijo Anna

"Oh, bueno... mi profesor ya llego, esta esperando en la sala, porque no lo conocen y charlan con el en lo que esta la comida?" pregunto Margo

"Me parece bien" dijo Henry

Margo presento a su padre y tia con su profesor y los sento en la sala para que se pusieran a charlar en lo que esperaban.

"Y a que se dedica usted?" pregunto el profesor Davison a Henry

"Oh, dirigo Industrias Peabody junto con Jessica" dijo Henry

"Y lo hace muy bien" dijo Anna

"Ja! que ironia, si usted fuera exterminador tendria que controlar a la plaga de su casa pero hace mas bien que se expanda" opino el profesor Davison

"Gusta?" pregunto Margo ofreciendole nerviosamente botanas a su profesor

"Que fue lo que dijo?" preguntaron Henry y Anna al ver la manera en como el profesor los estaba defendiendo

"Gustan?" pregunta Margo a los 3 ofreciendoles botanas

"Deacuerdo... Lamento que su esposa y familia sean una bola de dementes maniaticos" dijo el profesor

"Ok usted se lo busco" dijo Anna y ella junto con Henry empezaron a perseguir al profesor Davison por todo el Penthouse, incluso Edith, Agnes, Sherman, Jessica y los cachorros Peabody Agostina se unieron a la persecusion mientras el profesor gritaba agudamente e incluso lo persiguieron por las escaleras hasta que llegaron abajo y lo echaron del edificio.

"Oiga! nadie esta mas loco que mi esposa!" grito Henry

"Si! nadie esta mas loco que mi mamá!" gritaron Sherman, Margo, Edith y Agnes

"Si! nadie esta mas loco que mi amiga!" grito Anna

"Si! Nadie esta mas loca que yo!" grito Jessica, y en eso se percataron de que una de sus vecinas los vio

"Hola Sra Dabney" dijeron los Peabody y Anna al mismo tiempo intentando aparentar ser normales


	34. Chapter 34

**BIENVENIDOS CHICOS A UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESTA VEZ N ME TARDE TANTO EN ACTUALIZAR, Y AUN ASI LAS CLASES EN LINEA NO ME DEJAN LIBRE NI A SOL NI A SOMBRA, QUE BUENO QUE ME DOY MI TIEMPO PARA ESCRIBIR Y QUE EN 2 SEMANAS, CASI 3 MIS CLASES SE ACABAN.**

Capitulo 34: Espías a Escondidas

"Y despues de eso nadie en Nueva york ni en esa escuela volvio a saber del profesor Davison, incluso en la escuela descubrieron que llego a abusar de una de las alumnas de ultimo grado y de primer grado" dijo Peabody

Kaitlyn no supo como reaccionar ante esa parte de la historia que su abuelo le habia contado, y en cierta manera estaba agradecida con sus abuelos Henry y Jessica por eso.

"Yo... no se que decir... que bueno que no me toco ese profesor, que la verdad se me hace raro que ese profesor hacia sentir mal a los alumnos para hacerlos ver mal frente a sus padres pero cuando mis abuelos lo enfrentaron se acobardo" dijo Kaitlyn dandole un sorbo a su taza de te

"Eso si, tus padres y tias nunca se esperaron que tu tia abuela Joyce seria quien remplazaria al profesor Davison, y con lo alegre y amable que es, logro mejorar la educacion en esa escuela" dijo Peabody

"Siempre me cayo bien mi tia abuela Joyce, fue super alegre y super amable con todos, aun le busca el lado positivo a la cosas, incluso en mi tiempo donde tiene sus 60 años se conserva y sigue luciendo su llamativo cabello azul que se pinto hace muchos años" dijo Kaitlyn "Aunque mi tio abuelo Garret sigue igual de asustadizo"

"Si te creo, pero bueno, continuando con la historia ahora avanzamos un par de meses cuando fue la famosa, extraña y aterradora boda de Yi y Jin" empezo a relatar el Sr Peabody

"Extraña y aterradora porque?" pregunto Kaitlyn

"Has leido los libros de Stephen King?" pregunto Peabody

"Algunos, no todos, mis primas me los han prestado" dijo Kaitlyn

"Pues mira..."

Despues de aquel incidente con el profesor Davison, nadie en Nueva York volvio a saber de el, incluso muchos estudiantes de su clase les agradecieron a Jessica por hacer que huyera, y en cierta forma Sherman y sus hermanas quedaron como heroes en la escuela.

Con lo que nunca contaron ellos seria que su tia Joyce seria quien lo remplazaria, y no solo a el, tambien otros maestros al ver el buen trato que tenia ella con los alumnos le cedieron su puesto, en pocas palabras, Joyce se habia vuelto maestra de 5 materias diferentes, Quimica, Matematicas, Historia, Ciencia, y Literatura.

Por otro lado ya estaban muy proximos a las fecha de la tan esperada boda de Yi y Jin, asi que debian estar preparados todos los que irian.

Noviembre 2019

Eran las 3 de la tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York, los chicos salian de la escuela elemental Susan B. Anthony, algunos de los chicos ya habian entrado a preparatoria por lo que algunos tenian uniformes ligermente diferentes.

"Uff crei que las clases nunca acabarian" opino Andy mientras cruzaban por la puerta y se dirigian a las escaleras

"Si, yo tambien, aunque honestamente desde mi tia remplazo al profesor Davison como que siento que aprendo mejor que antes" opino Margo

"Y que lo digan" dijo Birgit "Y que bonito color se lo pinto, yo he pensado en pintarme mi mechon rubio de morado"

"Tu crees? yo he considerado pintarme parte de mi cabello de rosa" dijo Edith

Despues de salir de la escuela los chicos aprovecharon y fueron a la dulceria de Angelita que estaba enfrente de la escuela, con exepcion de Sherman.

"A donde vas Sherman?" pregunto Andy

"Voy a comprar unos comics para el viaje, ¿a donde van ustedes?"

"Iremos a la dulceria de Angelita ¿no vienes?" pregunto Andy

"En un momento los alcanzo" dijo Sherman

Los chicos se fueron a la dulceria de la novia de Ed, sin embargo Penny y Riley como buenas novias que son del pelirrojo Peabody se quedaron a esperarlo.

Sherman compro por lo menos 8 comics en total para leerlos durante el viaje, 2 de Vengadores, 2 de Silver Surfer y 4 de Spiderman, Penny tambien aprovecho y compro 2 comics de Spider Gwen mientras que Riley compro una revista para conocer las ultimas noticias y novedades del Hockey.

Mientras tanto en la dulceria de Angelita el resto de los chicos se surtian de dulces para su viaje a la boda de Yi que seria la madrugada del dia siguiente.

"Se acabaron las gatogalletas?" pregunto Helena

"Siempre se acaban a mitad de semana, y sobretodo estas fechas que fue Halloween" dijo Angelita

"Si que se venden como pan caliente" opino Ed "¿No creen?

"Eso es verdad" dijo Angelita

"Y esto que es?" pregunto Andy señalando en el mostrador algo parecido a un pastelillo que tenia forma de reno y glaseado de queso crema.

"Son Renozorias, un nuevo producto que nos acaba de llegar" dijo Angelita

"Renozorias?" pregunto Kristy

"Es basicamente un pastelillo de zanahoria con piña, relleno de crema de coco y glaseado de queso crema con forma de reno" explico Angelita

"A mi papá y a mi tia Liv le encantaran! llevare 10!" dijo Kristy

"Uh! unicornios!" exclamo Agnes al ver unas paletas de dulce que tenian forma de unicornio

"Tu no vas a llevar nada Birgit?" pregunto Margo mientras Antonio y Zita se decidian por unas galletas

"Voy a llevar grajeas de todos los sabores y estas 3 manzanas acarameladas, 1 para Andy, la otra para Helena y la otra para mi" explico Birgit "Y tambien debo llevar esta mermelada de lingonberries que me encargo mi mamá"

En uno de los pasillos Edith habia agarrado unas 2 paletas que tenian forma de cabeza de alien, queria que pensaran que eran las 2 para ella, pero una la quiso apartar para cierto chico ruso de cabello rubio y ojos azules que habia llegado de intercambio hace relativmente poco tiempo, pero no se dio cuenta de que Ed y Helena si la vieron.

En ese momento entraron Sherman, Penny y Riley que volvian de haber comprado sus cosas en el puesto de revistas.

"Ya llegamos, ¿nos perdimos de algo?" pregunto Riley

"Hola Sherman, hola Penny, hola Riley, no se perdieron de casi nada, aun no terminamos de elegir los dulces" dijo Birgit

Sherman, Penny y Riley tambien buscaron sus propias golosinas para el viaje, Sherman agarro unas 3 galletas que tenian glaseado color rojo con la forma de un moño, Riley agarro 2 bastones de dulce y Penny agarro unos 3 pastelillos que tenian glaseado con la forma de una flor.

"Pastelillos?" pregunto Riley

"Si, uno para mi mamá, uno para mi hermanita y otro para mi" dijo Penny

"No vas a llevar para tu papá?" pregunto Riley

"El no es tan fan del dulce, lo come, pero muy muy rara vez" dijo Penny

Luego de pagar sus golosinas los chicos tomaron camino a sus respectivas clases, ya le habian avisado a sus padres de que iban a ir a la dulceria despues de clases, aunque Ed por su parte se quedo con Angelita ya que las familias de ambos vivian en el mismo edificio.

Esa misma tarde Antonio quien habia llegado junto con su hermana menor Zita al Penthouse, entraba a la cámara del Vueltatras donde Sherman checaba unas cosas en su teléfono.

"Hola cuñado" dijo Antonio

"Hola Antonio" dijo Sherman "Que haces aqui?"

"Zita y yo nos quedaremos esta noche con ustedes para cuando mañana nos vayamos a China" dijo Antonio

"Gru, Lucy, Nick y Judy no vendran?" pregunto Sherman

"Lucy, Nick y Judy si" dijo Antonio "Gru tiene algo que hacer antes en la LAV y luego nos alcanzara alla"

"Ya veo" dijo Sherman

"Y eso que es?" pregunto Antonio al ver un enorme aparato cubierto con una sabana blanca, aparato que nunca habia visto antes.

"Algo en lo que llevo trabajando desde hace tiempo" respondio Sherman sin distraerse de su teléfono

"Que? Un nuevo juguete? O solamente es ciencia?" pregunto Antonio recargándose sobre el aparato

"Un poco de los 2, ah ah" respondió Sherman dando a entender a Antonio que no se recargara y el se quito

Sherman tecleaba a gran velocidad en su teléfono.

"Eso siempre me ha impresionado, y causado nauseas" opino Antonio

"Sip, Riley dice que me hice adicto a esta cosa" rio Sherman apagandolo "Vuelvo en un rato, ire a checar si ya tengo todo empacado

Sherman salio de la camara del vueltatras dejando a Antonio solo, el pelinegro aprovecho e intento ver que habia debajo de la sabana

"Y que ni se te ocurra quitarle la sabana a mi invento" oyo decir a Sherman desde lejos.

Sherman fue a su cuarto a verificar que todas sus cosas estuvieran empacadas, desde su ropa los comics que llevaria, las peliculas de Star Wars, incluso llevaba dinero extra para poderles comprar un regalo a Penny y a Riley alla en china.

Despues de verificar eso, salio y fue a la cocina donde su madre Jessica junto a tu tia Joyce terminaban de preparar lo que les darian a Yi y a Jin como regalo de bodas, se trataba de una canasta con regalos representativos de la cultura china, un peine que significa vínculo y unión de una pareja, una regla que simboliza la medida de la felicidad de la pareja, esta felicidad se mide a través de la cantidad de hijos que posiblemente Yi y Jin podrian tener en el futuro, un espejo que simboliza perfección y plenitud, y representa la belleza de la novia, de toda formas Yi ya era muy bonita, el espejo es el deseo de que su matrimonio y su aspecto puedan permanecer siempre jóvenes y bellos, unas tijeras que son importantes para las bodas tradicionales, ya que son un símbolo de la necesidad de confección de la ropa, especialmente los trajes largos que la gente usaba en la antigüedad. El significado crece a partir del corte de túnicas de seda y el deseo de que la novia tenga una vida matrimonial suave como la seda. Y un ábaco para calcular los ingresos y gastos de la vida diaria. En las bodas chinas se obsequiaba un ábaco de oro de 24 quilates para desear a la nueva pareja una vida próspera, con ingresos sustanciales y finanzas bien administradas.

Aunque Sherman tenia preparado un regalo muy especial para Yi y se lo daria hasta el dia de su boda.

Esa misma noche en el cuarto de Agnes, ella junto a Helena y Kristy practicaban lo que sería su primera canción para su grupo musical.

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, that you're a star, a superstar_

_And you already know_

La música se terminó, y las 3 chicas pudieron respirar tranquilas, Agnes fue a su computadora y detuvo la grabación.

"Quedo bien la canción?" pregunto Helena

"Si, esta última parte nos quedó muy bien... o eso creo" respondió Agnes y luego miro a su cabrita mascota que estaba sobre su cama "O tu qué opinas?"

La cabrita solo emitió su típico "Beeee".

"Creo que si le gusto" aseguro Agnes

"Ay casi se me olvidaba, ten Agnes" respondió Kristy entregándole una hoja de papel "Es la canción que cantaremos en la boda de Yi pasado mañana"

"Espero que Jin cante bien, o haremos el ridículo en su boda" Opino Helena

"Si, ojala" opino Agnes

"Qué bueno que ellos saben inglés, no me gustaría cantar en chino esa canción, porque al chino no le entiendo ni jota" opino Helena entandose en la silla frente al escritorio "De por si aún me cuesta algo de trabajo el español de Antonio"

"Jeje, me hiciste acordarme del chiste del café amargo" rio Kristy

"Solo hay que ensayar, denme un segundo" respondio Agnes antes de salir de la habitación, una vez afuera lanzo un potente grito a todo pulmón "Antonio! Mas te vale que no se haya olvidado tu guitarra eléctrica!"

"Traje tambien la acustica por si las dudas!" se alcanzó a oír a Antonio desde la habitacion de Margo

"Espero que las prácticas de violín normal y eléctrico a las que me metió mi mamá hace 6 meses hayan valido la pena" opino Helena

"Yo creo que si" opino Kristy

"Talvez, pero me gusta mas la guitarra como a mi tio" dijo Helena

Momentos despues en la habitacion de Jessica, sus amigas de la infancia Anna y Liv la ayudaban a terminar de empacar las cosas.

"Es increible que vayamos a China" opino Anna mientras buscaba algo en el armario "No creen?"

"Si, no habiamos salido de viaje desde que Henry y yo fuimos con el dr Kobayashi" dijo Jessica y luego volteo a ver a Liv "Tu cuñada Monique hizo un gran trabajo cuidando a mis hijos"

"Puedes seguirle agradeciendo en la boda, ella y Robert nos veran en China mañana" dijo Liv

"Porcierto tambien vendra mi prima Rapunzel" dijo Anna

"Ya soluciono su problema con su amiga Cassandra?" pregunto Jessica

"Desde hace 8 meses, incluso me dijo su amiga Cassandra ya se comprometio con Varian" dijo Anna

"Que sorpresa, aun no puedo creer que Cassandra a parte de que fue mi dama de bodas cuando me case con Henry, resultaria ser la hija de la loca esa de Gothel que nos secuestro a Rapunzel y a mi cuando eramos niñas" opino Jessica

"Coincidencias de la vida, es como Kristoff y yo, el estaba destinado a que mis padres lo adoptaran y asi se volviera mi hermano" dijo Liv

"Bien dicho" dijo Anna recordando todas las locuras que ella y Kristoff habian hecho todos esos ultimos años

"Aun sigo sin poder imaginarme todo lo que debieron pasar Kristoff y Sven los años que estuvieron solos... o talvez no quiero imaginarmelo" dijo Jessica

"No tienes idea Jessica, y no fue tan dificil cuando mis padres lo adoptaron, el problema fueron mis hermanos que no lo querian, y aun siguen sin quererlo" dijo Liv

"Eso es cruel, aunque en cierta forma me paso lo mismo con Aksel, ni mis padres ni mis hermanas lo querian, ugh se me revolvio el estomago de solo mencionarlo" dijo Jessica

"Ya no pienses en el, mejor piensa en lo unico bueno que sacaste de el que fue Sherman" dijo Anna

"Siempre lo hago" dijo Jessica

"Es Increible que aun en esta epoca haya animales o incluso gente que sufra ya sea de maltrato o de abandono, ve al Joker, se que es una pelicula, pero aun asi cuenta" opino Anna

A principios de Octubre se habia estrenado la pelicula de Joker de Joaquin Phoenix, y los padres de los chicos habian ido a verla, si de algo estuvieron todos deacuerdo es que esta pelicula mostraba de correcta manera como se formaban los psicopatas en la vida real, y que la actuacion de Joaquin Phoenix habia sido muy buena y que no dudaban que pudiera ganar el oscar.

De los chicos, solamente Angelita, Ostein, Margo y Antonio habian podido ver la pelicula ya que ya habian alcanzado una edad mas o menos apta para ver una pelicula asi de fuerte, aparte de que a Helena, Ellinor y Riley les daban miedo los payasos.

"No es por nada, pero aun sigo sin entiender como tu hermana no se volvio loca en sus años de encierro" dijo Jessica

"Ella prefiere no hablar de eso" dijo Anna

"No la culpo" dijo Jessica, ya que en sus años en aquel planeta tampoco quiso hablar de eso.

En la sala del penthouse Henry y Kristoff ayudaban a Sherman envolver el regalo de bodas que le daria a Yi.

"Listo, ya quedo... ah no esperen" dijo Sherman dandole el toque final a la envoltura que consistia en un bonito moño rojo como adorno "Ahora si ya quedo"

"Crees que le guste el regalo que le compraste?" pregunto Henry

"Estoy 100% seguro de eso" dijo Sherman para despues ir a la cocina

"Papá! aqui estan las ultimas maletas" dijo Edith llegando con las maletas de ella y Agnes

"Gracias hija" dijo Henry

En ese momento Agnes, Kristy y Helena salieron de la habitacion.

"Papá papá!" gritaron Agnes y Kristy a sus respectivos padres

"Que sucede hija? estan bien? alguna se lastimo?" pregunto Kristoff

"Nada de eso, si no que ya tenemos aqui nuestra primera cancion" dijo Kristy

"Cancion de que?" pregunto Sherman desde la cocina despues de haber sacado algo del refrigerador

"Que sucede aqui?" pregunto Jessica saliendo de su habitacion junto con Anna y Liv

"Mira mamá ya tenemos Kristy Helena y yo nuestra primera cancion para nuestro grupo musical, escuchen todos" dijo Agnes conectando su celular por bluetooth al reproductor de musica y ahi empezo a sonar la musica al igual que las voces cantadas de Agnes, Helena y Kristy.

Agnes: _Oh no, it's on tonight_  
_Here we go_  
_You're looking right, I know you know_  
_So go ahead and let it go, go, go, go_

Helena:_ You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

Kristy:_ Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark, dark_

_You light up the night_

_Las 3: You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, that you're a star, a superstar_

_And you already know_

Agnes:_ It's time, I love this feeling_

_Can we rewind_

_To the beginning of this crazy night_

_So, baby, we can let it go, go, go_

_Hey-ey-ey_

Helena:_ You're shining like a star_

_I wanna be where you are, are_

_Oh no, oh no_

Kristy:_ Let's take over this club_

_You're shining bright in the dark_

_You light up the night_

Las 3:_ You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_Y__ou wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar_

_That you're a star, a superstar_

_And you already know_

Agnes: _Forget the moon, ignore the sky_

_'Cause the whole world is all yours tonight_

_Get it boy, it's your time_

_Shine until the morning light_

_The light_

_T__he morning light_

_'Cause you're a star_

_A superstar_

Las 3:_ You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_All eyes on you_

_It's going down, down, right now_

_You can't lose_

_You wanna wil' out, then wil' out_

_That's what you do_

_Talk of the town now_

_And you already know that you're a star_

_A superstar__That you're a star, a superstar_

_That you're a star, that you're a star, a superstar_

_And you already knowHey_

_Yeah_

_Whoa_

_Hey _

_Yeah_

La cancion termino y nadie supo que decir ante esa cancion que habian compuesto las niñas.

"Y bien? que les parecio?" pregunto Agnes

"Bueno... la verdad no tengo suficientes palabras para lo que acabamos de oir, pero dejenme decirles que cantan... sorpresivamente mejor de lo que esperabamos" opino Henry sorprendido

"Se nota que las clases de canto de la Srta Hattie aun tienen su efecto" opino Margo

"En mi ya no" dijo Edith

"Helena y yo aprendimos oyendo a mi tia Elsa cantar en la ducha" dijo Kristy

Esto hizo que a Anna se le escapara una risa que se logro tapar poniendo su mano en la boca.

"Espian a Elsa cuando se baña?" pregunto Edith extrañada

"Claro que no, simplemente sus cantos se oyen hasta nuestros cuartos" dijo Kristy

Esto hizo que Anna y Liv se miraran extrañadas.

Momentos despues Sherman regresaba a su habitacion, pero se extraño de ver la ventana de su habitacion abierta, por lo que fue a cerrarla.

"Tu hermana canta bien" dijo Felicity quien estaba acostada en la cama del pelirrojo

"Ahhh! deja de hacer eso Felicity!" se quejo Sherman gritando de improviso

"Entonces mañana te vas a la boda de tu amiga en china?" pregunto Felicity

"Si, y ahora si no estas invitada" dijo Sherman

En ese momento entraron sus hermanos caninos.

"Estas bien hermano? oimos gritos" dijo Peabody II "Oh hola Felicity... ¿Felicity? que haces aqui? a que hora llegaste?"

"Apenas" dijo Felicity

Mientras tanto Hans tomaba camino a su casa, habia salido de Industrias Peabody muy tarde por un problema que tuvieron con una de las maquinas, y de paso habia pasado a un Starbucks para comprarse una bebida de chocolate al igual que otras 2 mas para Elsa y para Liv.

Al momento de doblar a la esquina cierta mujer llego detras de el.

"Hola Hans"

"Oh, Lavine ¿que haces por aqui?" pregunto Hans

"Sali a comprar algo, mi esposo esta cuidando a mis hijos en casa, ¿tu que haces?" pregunto Lavine

"Voy de regreso a mi casa, mañana mi familia y yo debemos salir del pais, la amiga de mi sobrino se va a casar y nos invito a todos a su boda, es en China" explico Hans

"Ya veo, te acompaño a tu casa?" pregunto Lavine

"Si tu quieres" dijo Hans

La joven Lavine acompaño a Hans en su trayecto a su casa.

"Y como te ha ido ultimamente?" pregunto Lavine

"Me ha ido muy bien, aunque Liv y yo hemos tenido pequeños problemas con Helena" explico Hans

"Que clase de problemas?" quiso saber Lavine

"Bueno... hace un par de meses Helena cumplio 10 años, sin embargo poco antes pues hubo una situacion con ella, por esas fechas nos invitaron a una carrera y a Helena le llego su primer... pues... su primer periodo" explico Hans diciendo esa ultima en voz baja

"Debio ser muy incomodo para ella" opino Lavine "Considerando su edad"

"No tienes idea, que bueno que mi hijo Andy la ayudo en ese momento, pero tengo cierto miedo" dijo Hans

"De que?" pregunto Lavine

"Tengo la sensasion de que mi hija esta creciendo y madurando demasiado rapido, y no son solo palabras mias o de Liv, si vieras ahora a Helena y la comparas con sus 2 primas Agnes y Kristy, Helena parece la mayor de las 3" dijo Hans

"Bueno... las niñas maduran mas rapido que los niños" dijo Lavine

"Lo se, pero siento que Helena esta madurando demasiado rapido, incluso mas rapido que otras niñas de su edad" dijo Hans

"Tu no te preocupes, aunque Helena este creciendo debes aprovechar todo el tiempo con ella y con Andy, un dia deberiamos hacer una cita para que nuestros hijos jueguen" opino Lavine

"Lo pensare" dijo Hans "Deja que regresemos del viaje al que iremos mañana"

"Me parece bien, y de paso ahi me cuentas como les fue" dijo Lavine con una sonrisa en su rostro

Una vez que llegaron a la casa Westerguard, Lavine se despidio de Hans y tomo camino a su respectiva casa, Hans por su lado entro a su casa donde vio como Elsa, Andy, la señora Mildri y Birgit ya estaban bajando las maletas.

"Papá! que bueno que volviste!" dijo Andy

"Hola hijo, donde esta tu madre?" pregunto Hans

"Le esta enviando el ultimo diseño a Roma para la tienda, dijo que ya iba a terminar" dijo Andy

"Ya termine" dijo Elsa saliendo de su habitacion y bajando por las escaleras "Hola Hans"

"Hola Elsa"

Devuelta en el penthouse Felicity seguia insistiendo sobre ir a la boda de Yi.

"No, no no y mil veces no" dijo Sherman

"Anda Sherman, prometo portarme bien esta bien, sere buena chica" suplicaba Felicity "Ademas a Yi le agrade"

"Ya te dije que no, ademas nos iremos en el jet de mis padres, tiene el cupo exacto para todos nosotros" dijo Sherman

"Tu si que no eres facil de convencer" penso Felicity

A altas horas de la noche mientas todos dormian en sus respectivas casas, la alerta de la LAV sono, en casa de los Arendelle, Birgit fue la primera en despertar.

"Andy despierta" respondio Birgit

"Atohallan" murmuro Andy mientras dormia y abrazaba su reno de peluche

"Andy! despierta!" lo sacude Birgit

"Ah si si Birgit! yo me quedo en la casa, no vaya a entrar un malandrin y nos robe" dijo Andy somnoliento

"Despierta Andy! la LAV nos llama!" exclamo Birgit

Andy del susto termina cayendose de la cama.

"Ah si si, ya voy ya voy!" respondio Andy

Momentos despues todo el equipo estaba reunido en la LAV.

"Cual es la situación?" pregunto Penny somnolienta

"Para que nos llamo? Valerie?" pregunto Sherman tambien con algo de sueño "mañana debemos despertarnos temprano para ir a una boda al otro lado del mundo"

"Se han reportado 16 casos de niños desaparecidos, los ultimos 9 fueron al norte de china" dijo Valerie Da Vinci

"Y tenemos que investigar sobre eso?" pregunto Margo

"Los agentes Wilde y Hopps les ayudaran con eso, al igual que 2 agentes nuevos provenientes de nuestro amado gobierno estadounidense" dijo Valerie

En ese momento una plataforma salio desde abajo, en esa plataforma habia un lujoso auto deportivo color negro con luces neon en el interior, del auto salio un hombre de 39 años, alto, de piel oscura, cabello negro y corto y bigote, y estaba vestido de traje y con una mirada seria, del otro lado del auto salio un chico de cabello castaño, ojos azules, de unos 17 años, y estaba vestido con una camisa color verde menta, sueter amarillo mostaza, pantalon marron y en la espalda llevaba una mochila color rojo vino y mirada inocente.

Los chicos se sorprendieron por el hombre de traje, sin embargo la atencion de Helena Westerguard fue hacia el chico castaño.

"Fuerza del Tiempo, el es Lance Sterling, un espia legendario que siempre esta listo para la accion y el es Walter Beckett graduado del MIT a los 15 años y compañero de Lance, ellos los acompañaran a investigar sobre estos niños desaparecidos" explico Valerie

"Niños, que innesperado" opino Lance nada sorprendido

"Hola, Me llamo Walter, Walter Beckkett" dijo el chico exteniendo la mano mientras sonreia

Los chicos del equipo saludaron de sus habituales maneras al chico, sin embargo Helena veia emblesmada al chico, cosa que ni Walter, ni Lance entendian.

Horas mas tarde llego la hora de partir a China, y todos quedaron de reunirse en el penthouse de los Peabody.

"Wow! que casa tan grande! Y Que vista tan genial!" dijo Walter tomando una foto de la vista

"Sean bienvenidos a nuestro humilde hogar, aunque sera por un rato, porque en un par de minutos debemos partir a china" dijo Jessica "Creen que nos puedan ayudar a subir las ultimas maletas al jet?"

"Yo con gusto lo hare" dijo Lance

Durante un rato, Lance ayudo a Henry, Jessica y el resto de los adultos a subir el equipaje al jet.

"Y exactamente porque todos ustedes van a China?" pregunto Lance a Jessica

"La amiga de mi hijo se va a casar, y nos invito a todos nosotros a su boda" explico Jessica mientras le pasaba las maletas para que Lance las colocara dentro del jet.

"Y a todos ustedes los invito?" pregunto Lance extrañado

"El año pasado les dimos hospedaje a ella, a su amigo y al primo de su amigo, y ella nos quiso devolver el favor" explico Jessica

"Con razon, se ve que ustedes son una gran familia" dijo Lance

Sin embargo afuera del penthouse entre las ventanas, Felicity estaba agarrada del vidiro.

"No que solo habia cupo solo para ustedes y ahora resulta que van a llevar a 2 mas?, yo tenia razon, habia mas espacio para mas" dijo Felicity para despues seguir trepando

En el Penthouse, Walter se ofrecio a ayudar a a los chicos con su equipaje.

"Tu mamá fue la que nos recibio?" pregunto Walter a Sherman

"Si, ella fue" dijo Sherman mientras guardaba a sus hermanos caninos en jaulas para mascotas

"Es muy linda a decir verdad" dijo Walter

"Eso todos me lo dicen" dijo Sherman "No es nada nuevo para mi, yo estoy feliz de tenerla"

"Una lastima que yo ya nunca volvere a ver a la mia" dijo Walter

"Que quieres decir?" pregunto Riley

"A mi madre la mataron cuando yo tenia 6 años, era una policia, una gran mujer" dijo Walter con bajos animos

"Entiendo lo que sientes, yo vi morir al unico que se preocupo por mi cuando mi madre estaba indispuesta para criarme, nunca lo olvidare" dijo Sherman volteando a ver el gran cuadro que estaba en el salon del penthouse donde estaba la foto del Sr Peabody

"Fuiste criado por un perro?" pregunto Walter incredulo

"No era cualquier perro, era... especial" dijo Sherman

"Si te creo" dijo Walter quien ya creia en cosas nada normales, de por si habia convertido a su compañero Lance en una paloma pocos meses atras.

Atras de ellos pasaron los muñecos de nieve Olaf cargaba a los nevaditos y Sussane unas cuantas cosas mas.

"Nos vamos a divertir mucho alla" opino Olaf

"Eso seguro" rio Sussanne

"Esos eran muñecos de nieve vivientes?" pregunto Walter sorprendido

"Si, ellos tambien vendran" dijo Sherman

"De lujo!" dijo Walter

Momentos despues todos estaban por abordar el jet, Jessica por su parte se despedia de su hermana.

"Cuidate Joyce, regresaremos el lunes por la tarde" dijo Jessica

"Descuida hermanita, y regresen todos porfavor" dijo Joyce

"Eso haremos" dijo Jessica

Con eso dicho ambas hermanas se despidieron y y todos, incluyendo Felicity que se habia escondido en el compartimento de las ruedas, abordaron el Jet de los Peabody.

"Lindo Jet" opino Lance

"Creo que yo nunca habia viajado en uno antes" dijo Walter mientras tomaba su asiento

Helena aprovecho y se sento a lado del chico.

"De cuanto va a ser el vuelo?" pregunto Edith mientras tomaba su respectivo asiento

"Como el vuelo es sin escalas como unas 14 horas con 11 minutos" respondio Jessica mientras ella y Henry iban hacia la cabina de los pilotos

"Tanto?" se quejaron Edith, Ed y Kristy

"Es del otro lado del mundo, asi que si es largo, si pudimos aguantar no se cuanto tiempo en el espacio, podemos aguantar 14 horas de vuelo" dijo Anna

"Estas van a ser las horas mas largas de nuestras vidas" dijeron Antonio y Edith a coro

"Al menos hay que agradecer que tragimos un par de cosas para entretenernos" dijo Sherman

"Estoy de acuerdo contigo" dijo Zita

"Oh si" dijo Helena haciendole ojitos a Walter

"Ella siempre es asi?" pregunto Walter

"No te espantes por ella, es mi hermana, esta medio loquita... pero aun asi la quiero" dijo Andy

"Gracias Dy dy" dijo Helena

Mientras tanto en China en casa de la familia de Jin, la familia de Yi y los padres de Jin se sentaron a la mesa para conversar mientras cenaban.

"¿Hay alguien más aquí realmente entusiasmado con lo de pasado mañana?" Preguntó la madre de Jin mirando a los invitados sentados frente a la mesa.

"Todos nosotros creo", respondió la madre de Yi ganándose un gesto de la hija, que se sentó junto a ella usando su palillo para agarrar un camarón y comerselo

"Además de estar emocionada, también estoy un poco nerviosa" opino Yi.

"Opino lo mismo, no se en que estaba pensando" agregó Jin agarrando un bollo de cerdo de la olla frente a él.

"Todas las parejas que han pasado esta fase lo saben. Pero ya veran que sus nervios se calmarán tan pronto como comience la ceremonia" aseguró el padre de Jin a los invitados alrededor de la mesa.

"Claro que sí, padre" respondio Jin

"Jin, le he preguntado esto a Yi mil veces y ella no me respondió..." comento la madre de Yi, luego Yi la interrumpió.

"Mamá, espera hasta pasado mañana" Yi suplicó a su madre haciendo reír a Jin.

"Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionada" dijo la madre de Yi

"Pues no deberias" dijo la abuela de Yi

Yi se levantó tomando su plato, seguida de Jin, quien rodeó la mesa para agarrar el resto de los platos y llevarlos a la cocina.

"No necesitas hacer eso, yo me encargo" se ofreció la madre de Yi haciendo que Jin sonriera un poco y regresara hacia la sala de estar, luego se acercó a Yi, que estaba parada frente a la ventana mirando hacia los edificios.

"¿Estás viendo algo interesante por ahí?" Jin preguntó entonces Yi apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

"Estoy pensando en mi padre ... y en cómo hubiera sido con él presente"

"¿Durante la cena?" Jin preguntó.

"La boda" corrigió Yi. "Su presencia en la boda habría sido realmente importante, pero ... bueno, él no está aquí, y ya quiero que llegue mañana para que lleguen Sherman y los demas"

"Una pregunta Yi, si tu padre no estara de forma fisica en la boda pero si almenos espiritualmente, quien te va a llevar al altar?" quiso saber Jin

"Sherman y yo acordamos hace meses que el seria quien me llevaria" dijo Yi

"Pero si tiene como 15 años" dijo Jin

"El y su familia nos hicieron un favor, y ademas el perdio a su padre como yo, creo que nos identificamos por eso" dijo Yi

"Creo que deberias casarte con el y no conmigo" opino Jin

"Oye!" reclamo Yi

"Solo bromeaba, solo bromeaba" dijo Jin "Ademas creo que tu tuviste la mejor desicion de donde realizar la boda"

"Ya se, en la montaña con Everest, no puedo esperar para volverlo a ver" dijo Yi

"Lo sé" Jin estuvo de acuerdo.

Horas mas tarde en el jet de los Peabody, Sherman y el resto de chicos estaban en una de las secciones apartados de los adultos, horas antes empezaron con su maraton de peliculas, ahora terminaban de ver "Star Wars Episodio 7: The Force Awakens"

"Han pasado 4 años de que salio esta pelicula y aun sigo traumado con la muerte de Han Solo" dijo Ken

"Creanme que yo todavia me acuerdo cuando nos invitaron al Sr Peabody y a mi a la premier en el teatro dolby" dijo Sherman

"Yo creo que fue mas traumante para ti no?" pregunto Riley

"Horrible, horrible, imaginense salir de la proyeccion yo sabiendo que a Han Solo lo iban a matar, y al dia siguiente llegar a mi escuela y que Penny me pregunte... ¿Y como esta la pelicula? y yo que le digo... No te puedo decir, no te puedo arruinar la pelicula, no te puedo decir perdoname" dijo Sherman

"Si, yo todavia me acuerdo, no pude dormir como por 3 dias por la intriga" dijo Penny

"Y asi yo con todos mis compañeros que no les puedo arruinar la pelicula, no les voy a decir nada" dijo Sherman

"Yo creo que de nosotros fuiste el mas spoileado de todos ¿no?" pregunto Birgit

"Cañon! yo trato de no hacerlo, porque a mi no me gustan los spoilers, y creanme que me tenido que guardar tantos de esos y de otras cosas, y evidentemente cuando la fui a ver con los otros al cine ahi cuando es la escena donde lo matan yo llore" dijo Sherman

"No bueno, mi papá tambien estuvo igual cuando la fue a ver, con lo fan que es de Han Solo, imaginense, que el fue a la funcion de medianoche con tia Anna, y a la mañana siguiente estaban con cara de haber visto al mismisimo diablo" dijo Andy "Y tambien lloraron ya cuando la fuimos a ver al cine"

"Y luego tuvo que llegar The Last Jedi a hecharlo a perder todo" opino Penny cruzando los brazos

"No es que lo hechara a perder, querian darle un giro nuevo a todo el panorama que ya habian establecido, y eso a la gente no le gusto" dijo Ellinor

"Yo debo recononocer que si se me salio la lagrimita con el "En memoria a Carrie Fisher: Nuestra Princesa Leia" en los creditos finales" dijo Birgit

"A mi los porks se me hicieron super adorables" dijo Agnes

"Yo solo dire que a mi no me importa el final que le den a la saga con The Rise of Skywalker, yo ire a ver la pelicula sin importar si el final es bueno o es malo" dijo Sherman "Aunque si me lo preguntan a mi, de las nuevas peliculas de Star Wars que han salido, la que mas me ha gustado es Rogue One"

Los adultos por su parte estaban charlando, pero habian escuchado perfecto la conversacion de sus hijos.

"Se nota que sus hijos ya se llevan bien con mi compañero" opino Lance

"Somos muy sociables a decir verdad" dijo Jessica

"Ya me di cuenta" dijo Lance "Por eso son tantos"

"Solo Walter es tu compañero?" pregunto Anna

"Antes no lo era, y nos volvimos compañeros hace 3 meses, y por la razon mas extraña de todas" dijo Lance sacando una pluma de paloma de su bolsillo "Aunque cuando me recluto la agencia yo tuve un compañero que me entreno por mucho tiempo, hasta que se retiro"

Cerca de ahi, Patty, Lucy y Judy charlaban mientras sus hijos pequeños jugaban con los cachorros Peabody y los muñecos de nieve.

"Y entonces asi fue como Paul y yo nos conocimos" dijo Patty

"Wow! Esa es una historia de origen brutal" opino Judy

"Si, y mis padres no querian que yo saliera con el, mi mamá lo odiaba, y mi papá lo considero un pelele" dijo Patty

"Si se le nota mucho el cambio" dijo Judy volteando a ver a Paul quien charlaba con Hans, Henry y Kristoff

"Entonces Penny en si se llama Pennvelyn?" pregunto Lucy

"Si, pero Paul y yo le empezamos a decir Penny, por la misma razon de que nos conocimos" dijo Patty sacando de su collar un centavo

"Aun lo conservas?" pregunto Lucy tomando el centavo

"Si, nunca me deshice de el" dijo Patty

Por su parte los pequeños Kaden, Zack, Grayson, Ellie y Petunia jugaban con los cachorros Peabody y con los muñecos de nieve.

La pequeña Petunia Peterson jugaba con 3 de los cachorros Peabody.

"Auuuuuuuuuu" aullo la pequeña Petunia

"Auuuuuuuuuuuu!" Aullaron los cachorros Rocket, Max y Minty

Kaden por su lado quien tenia 2 años de edad, veia muy atento la escena mientras tenia a un lado a 2 nevaditos y a uno sobre su cabeza

Zack y Ellie utilizaban de caballito a Olaf y a las cachorritas Gidget y Andromeda.

Grayson y Sussanne por su parte estaba sentado comiendo moras y zanahorias mientras que algunas las lanzaban a los nevaditos para que las atraparan con la boca.

Devuelta con los chicos, estaban por terminar su maraton de Star Wars, Sherman estaba poniendo Star Wars Episodio 8: The Last Jedi.

"Me pueden esperar? voy al baño y como que me quiere dar un calambre en la pierna" dijo Helena

"Te esperamos sabionda" dijo Andy

Helena se levanto y fue al baño, despues de haber hecho sus nesecidades se lavo las manos, pero al verse de perfil en el espejo noto algo extraño, su pecho estaba un poco mas abultado, y segun ella eso no parecia normal, por lo que se levanto su playera roja y se quito los tirantes de sus pantalones y vio que efectivamente el pecho le estaba empezando a crecer.

"Esto no es normal... o si?" se pregunto Helena a si misma

Helena al convivir con el resto de las chicas sabia los tipos de cuerpos que tenian Birgit, Margo, Penny, Ellinor, incluso Riley a quien ya le habian salido hace poco, por lo que sabia que eso le iba a pasar, pero no penso que seria tan pronto.

En ese momento tocaron la puerta del baño.

"Esta ocupado?" pregunto Elsa desde afuera

"Elsa? puedes pasar un momento?" pregunto Helena

Elsa entro al baño del jet y cerro la puerta.

"Estas bien Helena?" pregunto Elsa

"No lo se, tu que opinas?" pregunto Helena levantandose la playera.

Elsa se sorprendio por la transformacion inusual que Helena empezaba a presentar, al considerarla tambien como su hija, tambien se preocupaba por ella, no era normal que Helena teniendo mas de 10 años le empezara a crecer el pecho.

"Desde cuando estas asi?" pregunto Elsa

"Apenas me lo descubri, ¿es normal?" pregunto Helena

"A tu edad no deberia, cuando lleguemos a china hablare con mi prima Rapunzel, ella me lo dira" dijo Elsa

"A ti a que edad te paso?" pregunto Helena

"Despues de los 13" dijo Elsa

En ese momento alguien toco la puerta.

"Hay alguien ahi dentro?" pregunto Jessica

"Eres tu Jessica?" pregunto Elsa

"Si, soy yo" dijo la pelirroja Peabody

"Nesecito que entres" dijo Elsa abriendo la puerta y Jessica entro

"Tienen algun problema?" pregunto Jessica al ver que Elsa cerraba la puerta.

"Enséñale Helena" dijo Elsa

Helena al saber que estaba entre mujeres muy cercanas a ella, sabia que habia confianza, asi que se levanto nuevamente la playera.

Jessica nunca pensó que a Helena con solo poco mas de 10 años le empezara a crecer el pecho, pero entendía el porque.

"Puedes bajarte la playera" dijo Jessica "Ya se lo que tienes"

Helena hizo lo indicado.

"Lo sabes?" pregunto Helena

"Tu madre te lo tendria que decir, pero como a mi me paso lo mismo que a ti, te lo puedo explicar, es la cantidad de hormonas que esta produciendo tu cuerpo, son demasiadas, esto hace que te desarrolles mas rapido que otras niñas, a mi tambien me paso a tu edad" explico Jessica

"Y... eso es bueno o malo?" pregunto Helena

"Cada niña madura de manera diferente dependiendo de la cantidad de hormonas que su cuerpo genera, hay unas que maduran desde antes, otras que maduran normal y otras que maduran mas lento, pero maduran" dijo Jessica

"Oh, bueno... gracias por ese dato tia Jessica" dijo Helena

"Aun asi te recomiendo que hables con tus padres respecto a esa situacion que tienes" dijo Jessica

"Eso hare" dijo Helena

Momentos despues Helena regresaba con el resto de los chicos, mientras que Elsa y Jessica veian eso.

"Como supiste como aconsejar a Helena?" pregunto Elsa

"Creci con 2 hermanas y 3 de mis 4 hijos son niñas que estan creciendo, asi que no fue tan dificil que digamos para mi" dijo Jessica

"Una lastima que nunca sabre como habria sido crecer junto con Anna y con ustedes" dijo Elsa

"Probablemente nos habriamos diverido mucho con tus poderes, habriamos podido jugar siempre en nevadas, incluso habriamos hecho el Invierano mas de una vez" dijo Jessica

"Invierano?" pregunto Elsa

"Es un juego de palabras que Anna y yo creamos de niñas, juntamos el invierno y el verano, de hecho una vez lo hicimos, un dia que hizo mucho calor nos metimos en una gran hielera, debimos tener uno años yo creo, y estuvimos en cama por una semana" dijo Jessica

"Lo habria disfrutado" dijo Elsa

"Es en serio Elsa, debes conectar un poco mas con Helena, es la hermana de Andy, en cierta forma es tu hija, yo logre conectar muy bien con las mias" dijo Jessica

"No he tenido tiempo Jessica, con esto del trabajo en la tienda y que ella pasa mas tiempo con tu hija y con mi sobrina... es un tanto dificil" dijo Elsa

"De eso no tengo dudas, pero deberias darte un tiempo con ella, ya sabes... para conocerla mejor, porque en los 3 años que llevamos aqui desde que regresamos no has convivido tanto con ella, se que tambien intentas recuperar el tiempo perdido con Andy y con Anna, pero deberias darte tiempo de poder hacer mas" dijo Jessica

"Algun consejo que tengas?" pregunto Elsa

"Yo creo que este viaje te dara el suficiente tiempo de convivir mas con ella, eres como su segunda madre" dijo Jessica

"Lo voy a tomar en cuenta Jessica" dijo Elsa "Y creo que tambien debo darme tiempo de convivir con alguien mas"

Jessica y Elsa regresaron con el resto de los adultos, sin embargo Liv estaba buscando algo en su bolso.

"Segura que lo tragiste?" pregunto Kristoff

"Si estoy segura, creo que debi guardarlo pero en una de las maletas" dijo Liv

"Que estan buscando?" pregunto Jessica

"Liv trajo un cd con musica para ambientar el viaje, pero no lo encuentra" dijo Kristoff

"No se preocupen, yo traje el mio" dijo Elsa

"Exactamente que musica tragiste?" pregunto Nick

"No se si muchos de ustedes lo sepan, pero años atras... yo cantaba, incluso grabe algunas canciones" dijo Elsa poniendo su cd en el reproductor de musica

"Que tu que?" preguntaron las madres de Riley y Penny

"Que era cantautora, yo en mis años de encierro empece a escribir canciones y cuando mi papá vio lo que podia hacer asi que llamo a unos amigos suyos quienes se encargaron de ponerle musica a mis canciones" explico Elsa "Esta fue la primera que escribi, debi tener la edad de mi hijo Andy cuando la grabe"

En ese momento empezo a sonar dicha cancion.

Cuando la cancion comenzo, se empezaron a oir unos coros de fondo.

_Na na na hey a na_

_a ri ha na_

_na hey a hey a na_

_a ua, ha na hey a nu a na_

_Na na na hey a na_

_a ri ha na_

_na hey a hey a na_

_a ua, ha na hey a nu a na_

Los coros terminan y asi se empieza a oir a voz de la joven Elsa.

_I'm standing in the field_

_My feet lift off the ground_

_No one here will see me_

_No one will hurt me now_

_I'm brushing off the rain_

_While climbing through the clouds_

_Nobody can see me_

_No one can hurt me now_

_Goodbye, gravity_

_Goodbye, enemies_

_I'm going up to a place where the world is small_

_Where I can fly above it all_

_If I don't make it, sing my song_

_From here I'm weightless_

_No stars are famous_

_And the world is small_

_And the world is small_

Todos los presentes estaban impactados por el talento nato que Elsa tenia, incluso los chicos que le pusieron pausa a su película y fueron a oírla.

Fue ahí cuando Elsa hizo aparecer una proyección de sus poderes mostrando a una versión joven de si misma cuando canto y grabo esa canción.

_Still rising towards the dark_

_Don't care what's down below_

_'Cause no one can see me_

_And no one has to know_

_The atmosphere is lonely and beautiful_

_I don't miss a thing I used to know_

_I used to know_

_Goodbye, gravity_

_Goodbye, enemies_

_I'm going up to a place where the world is small_

_Where I can fly above it all_

_If I don't make it, sing my song_

_From here I'm weightless_

_No stars are famous_

_And the world is small_

_I feel so tall_

_If there's nothing to break my fall_

_It's okay, I've seen it all_

_And maybe I was always small_

_But I could fly before I crawled_

_If I don't make it, sing my song_

_From here I'm weightless_

_No stars are famous_

_And the world is small_

_And the world is small_

La proyeccion de los poderes de Elsa desaparecio, todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos e impactados por el talento de Elsa, incluso los que la conocían bien entendieron el poderoso significado de la letra de la canción, de lo mucho que Elsa quería ser libre durante sus años de encierro, y de lo mucho que quería volver a estar con Anna.

"Wow mamá, nunca me habias dicho eso" dijo Andy "Tenias mi edad cuando grabaste esa canción?"

"Si hijo, tenia tu edad en ese entonces" dijo Elsa

"Suenas casi igual que ahora, como conservas tan bien tu voz?" pregunto Helena

"Eso es algo que ni siquiera yo se..." dijo Elsa

"Creo que yo hace tiempo hice un compuesto que hara que la conserves por siempre" dijo Walter

Lo que nadie en ese momento sabia era que una chica de Noruega de cabello castaño oscuro y piel morena y que por mera coincidencia se encontraba en china habia escuchado esa voz.

"Elsa?" pregunto la chica

De vuelta en el Jet, Anna quiso hablar con Elsa respecto a eso.

"Si tienes tanto talento, porque no seguiste cantando?" pregunto Anna

"Te sere honesta Anna, aunque me guste cantar, yo nada mas escribi esas canciones para escapar de mi realidad, queria escapar de estar encerrada, asi que al ir componiendo y escuchando esas canciones, eran mi ruta de escape, pero nunca le dije eso a papá" dijo Elsa

Horas mas tarde, el jet llegaba a la ciudad de Pekin, donde Yi junto con su madre y Jin los estaban esperando.

"Sherman!" exclamo Yi corriendo a abrazar al chico pelirrojo "Que bueno que llegaron todos"

"Hola Yi, hola Jin, hace un año que no los vemos" dijo Sherman

"Lo se, venimos todos preparados" dijo Sherman

En ese momento un fuerte estruendo los saco de honda, era Gru que habia llegado con su nave gigante.

"Gru! que bueno que llegaste!" exclamo Lucy corriendo a abrazarlo

"Papi!" exclamo el pequeño Kaden corriendo como podia a abrazar a su papá

"Hola Lucy, hola hijo, veo que acaban de llegar" dijo Gru

"Justamente" dijo Lucy

"Gru!" exclamaron Margo, Edith y Agnes corriendo a abrazarlo

"Hola Sr Gru" dijo Sherman

"Y ellos quienes son?" pregunto Yi al percatarse de los 2 desconocidos para ella

"Hola, soy Walter, Walter Beckket, el es mi compañero"

"Resulta que hay una situacion y ellos vinieron a ayudarnos" explico Sherman sin dar demasiados detalles

"Oh ya veo" dijo Yi

Mas tarde todos llegaban al hotel cada familia se instalaba en cada habitacion.

"Ahhh" suspiro Edith cayendo de espaldas en su cama "Al fin en una cama"

Sherman abrio las jaulas de sus hermanos caninos quienes salieron y empezaron a olfatear cada rincon de la habitacion, con exepcion de Peabody II.

Lo mismo con Agnes quien saco a su cabrita de su jaula.

"A donde vas hijo?" pregunto Jessica

"Voy a pasear a los cachorros, se han tenido que aguantar las horas del vuelo y nesecitan salir a refrescarse un poco" dijo Sherman mientras agarraba unas bolsas de plastico

"Esta bien, pero no te tardes, porque en un rato saldremos a cenar con la familia de Yi" dijo Jessica "Llevas tu traje?"

"Siempre lo hago" dijo Sherman

"Esta bien, no te tardes"

"Deacuerdo mamá" dijo Sherman saliendo de la habitacion con los cachorros

Sherman salio de la habitacion, y tomo camino al elevador sin embargo se pregunto a si mismo si Penny y Riley querrian ir con el, asi que fue a las habitaciones donde ambas se estaban hospedando.

Primero fue por Penny.

"Penny? estas ahi?" pregunto Sherman tocando la puerta

En ese momento abrio Paul, el padre de Penny

"Ah eres tu" dijo Paul

"Voy a sacar a mis hermanos cachorros a pasear y vine a ver si Penny querria acompañarme" dijo Sherman

"Hola Sherman, Penny se esta bañando, puedes esperarla?" pregunto Patty acercandose

"Si, podria, en un momento vulevo, ire a preguntarle a Riley si quiere ir con nosotros" dijo Sherman alejandose

"Deacuerdo" dijo Patty

Momentos despues Sherman llegaba a la habitacion donde la familia de Riley se hospedaba y toco la puerta.

"Hola Sherman! que haces aqui?" pregunto Riley abriendo la puerta

"Hola Riley a sacar a mis hermanos cachorros a pasear y vine a ver si quieres venir" dijo Sherman

"Claro! dame un segundo, ire a ponerme algo" dijo Riley

Al cabo de unos momentos Riley salia, con un vestido de franjas de colores, encima su chaqueta amarilla y unos tenis.

"Ya estoy lista" dijo Riley

"Te ves... muy bonita" dijo Sherman sonrojandose

"Gracias, entonces... nos vamos?" pregunto Riley

"Tenemos que esperar a Penny, fui a buscarla pero se estaba bañando, su mamá me pregunto si la puedo esperar, y le dije que si" dijo Sherman

"Entonces vamos a esperarla" opino Riley

Momentos despues Sherman y Riley llegaban a la habitacion donde la familia de Penny se hospedaba.

"Hola Sherman, hola Riley" los recibio Patty

"Hola, ¿Penny ya termino?" pregunto Sherman

"Acaba de terminar, en unos minutos esta" dijo Patty

"Podemos esperarla aqui" dijo Sherman

Sin embargo la hermanita de Penny, Petunia, extendio sus manitas dando a entender a que queria que Sherman la cargara.

"Creo que quiere que la cargues" dijo Patty

"Se nota" dijo Sherman sonriendo

El pelirrojo Peabody cargo a su pequeña cuñada, Petunia ya tenia mas de un año, en unos cuantos meses cumpliria 2, y lo mas curioso era el increible parecido que tenia con su hermana mayor Penny.

"Le agradas" dijo Riley

"Si, no se porque tengo cierto efecto con los bebés, con ella, con Sherwin, con mi prima Shirley, con el que cuidamos Birgit y yo el año pasado, no se, es... un poco raro" dijo Sherman

En ese momento los cachorros Peabody empezaron a olfatearla, cosa que la hizo reir.

"Jeje, a tus hermanos tambien les agrada" dijo Riley

"Por lo que me han dicho, es muy saludable que los bebés convivan con perros" dijo Sherman

"Y tu eres la prueba de ello" dijo Riley

"Auuuuuuuuuu" aullo la pequeña Petunia

"Auuuuuuuuuuuu!" Aullaron los cachorros

"Auuuuuuuuuuu" aullo Sherman

En ese momento salio Penny, estaba vestida con un vestido de franjas de 2 tonalidades de rosa, sin mangas, encima su chaqueta color rojo y unos tenis.

"Hola Penny, te ves... linda" dijo Sherman

"Gracias" dijo Penny

Sherman regreso a la pequeña Petunia con su madre, y con eso Sherman, Penny y Riley pudieron salir sin problemas.

Sherman acompañado de sus 2 novias paseo a sus cachorros con mucha calma, aunque algunos que los veian tenian su atencion hacia Penny, o incluso hacia Riley y murmuraban.

"Hēi, nàxiē nǚhái shì shuí?" Traduccion: Oye quiénes son esas chicas?" pregunto uno fijando su atencion en Penny y Riley

"Róngyì, yīgè liúzhe zhǎng fā de rén yīdìng shì mǒu zhǒng mótè, zài wǒ kàn lái, lìng yīgè sìhū shì yùndòngyuán" Traduccion: Facil la de cabello largo debe ser alguna clase de modelo, la otra me parece que es una deportista" dijo otro

"Nàxiē méiyǒu kāiwánxiào de shēntǐ, wǒ xiǎng tāmen shì xuéshēng" Traduccion: Con esos cuerpos que tienen ni de broma creo que sean estudiantes" dijo un tercero

"Wǒ fēicháng huáiyí zhège nánhái shì tā de nán péngyǒu" Traduccion: Dudo mucho que el chico sea su novio" opino otro

Los 3 caminaron un rato, sin embargo Sherman y Riley se sentian un tanto incomodos de que hubiera gente que los viera e incluso murmurara.

Al cabo de un rato llegaron a un parque, y Sherman solto las correas de sus hermanos caninos.

"Son libres por un rato, no se alejen y no hablen, no queremos causar un alboroto" dijo Sherman a sus hermanos cachorros

"Deacuerdo" dijo Peabody II

Los 6 cachorros Peabody caminaban olfateando el parque mientras que Sherman y Penny estaban sentado en una de las bancas del parque.

Mientras tanto en el techo del hotel donde las familias se hospedaban, Walter y Lance vigilaban que no hubiera nada sospechoso.

"6 horas un minuto asencion derecha 14 grados inclinacion 23 minutos?" pregunto Lance viendo su computadora

"Nada aun" dijo Walter vigilando con unos binoculares

"6 horas un minuto ascencion derecha inclinacion 58 minutos?" pregunto Lance

"Nada aun" dijo Walter

"Dame la formula, ire a investigar" dijo Lance

"Walter le entrego un pequeño frasco con un liquido transparente a su compañero Lance quien lo ingirio y de un momento a otro se convirtio en una paloma de plumaje color azul.

"Suerte" dijo Walter antes de que compañero se lanzara y empezara a volar

En ese momento algo en una de las maquinas de Walter sono, el chico fue y abrio la maquina de donde saco 2 frascos con liquidos transparentes.

Despues de sacar ambos frascos, Walter saco 2 bolsas y de cada una saco un pelo de animal, de uno saco un pelo color naranja, y de otro saco un pelo color gris, cada pelo lo coloco en cada frasco y con un brillo verde cada pelo desaparecio de cada frasco.

"Si!" dijo Walter triunfante

En ese momento Nick y Judy llegaron al techo.

"Walter ya llegamos y... donde esta tu compañero?" pregunto Judy

"Fue a investigar encubierto por la ciudad, miren, he creado algo que cambiara el espionaje para siempre" dijo Walter

"No es algo que te electrocuta o si?" pregunto Nick

"Esto se llama ocultamiento biodinamico, lo cree hace un par de meses y lo probe en Lance, funciona de maravilla" explico Walter

"Y en que consiste?" quiso saber Judy

"Imaginen, que yo pudiera hacerlos, redobles porfavor... desaparecer" dijo Walter haciendo un curioso movimiento con sus manos

"Desaparecer?" pregunto Nick confundido

"Desaparecer" dijo Walter volviendo a hacer ese movimiento con sus manos

"Porque lo dices asi?" pregunto Judy

"Para impresionar" dijo Walter

Mientras tanto Lance convertido en paloma sobrevolaba las calles de Pekin buscando algo sospechoso, asi que para tener mejor vista aterrizo en la rama de un arbol que estaba en el parque.

"No parece haber nada sospechoso por aqui" dijo Lance

En ese momento alcanzo a oir una voz muy familiar por debajo del arbol era Sherman quien charlaba felizmente con sus 2 novias.

"Y entonces que Ostein nos muestra su catapulta a Andy, Birgit y a mi, les empezamos a lanzar porqueria y media a los hijos de los vecinos de a lado, pero que nos la devolvieron y peor, a mi me cayo encima un globo con agua y jabon, me entro en los ojos y vi al diablo" dijo Sherman

"Eso tuvo que arder bien feo" opino Riley

"No tienes idea, me ardieron los ojos como por 2 horas" dijo Sherman

"Me hiciste acordarme de la vez en que me intente probar los tacones de mi mamá y cai de bruces contra la mesa" dijo Penny

"Una de dos, o te quedaban muy grandes, o no sabias usarlos" opino Sherman

"No es que no supiera usarlos, es que estaban muy altos, esas cosas eran el triple de mi pie" dijo Penny

"Por ese tipo de cosas ni mi mamá ni yo usamos" dijo Riley

"Ni la mia, ella prefiere usar sus botas... que tambien tienen algo de tacon" dijo Sherman

"Ah, pero que me dices Riley de tus patines de hielo para el hockey" pregunto Penny

"Ahi el chiste si es saberlos usar y tener buen equilibrio sobre el hielo" dijo Riley "Es como yo cuando bailo sola en mi cuarto que porque ya es viernes"

"Que suerte que el Sr Peabody me enseño a patinar cuando fuimos a la era glacial, patinamos con un mamut, un tigre dientes de sable y un perezoso, y de paso vimos por ahi una ardilla que tenia problemas con su bellota" dijo Sherman

Jeje, ¿entendieron esa referencia a la era del hielo?

"Osea, podias patinar, pero apenas y pudiste lidiar con el gallo mascota que tenia la familia de Antonio" dijo Penny

"Me queria picar, hasta unos de los primos me enseño como evitarlo, con un palo como arma y que con cada que se me acercara yo le gritara "Hazte, hazte we, hazte we" y que grito "Me quiere picar el gallo!"" explico Sherman

"Me hiciste acordarme cuando recien me mude a San Francisco y se metio una cucaracha voladora a mi cuarto" dijo Riley

"Que horror" opino Penny

"En esta vida he tenido que evadir como pueda 4 cosas, a los gallos, a las primas de Antonio, a los primos de Antonio con su version Cumbia de la marcha imperial y a veces, a veces, a Felicity, con decirles que anoche en el penthouse ella me estuvo insiste insiste e insiste con que queria venir con nosotros y yo por supuesto no la deje"

"Seguro?" pregunto Felicity saliendo detras de la banca

"AAAAHHH!" gritaron Sherman, Penny y Riley saltando de la banca

"De donde demonios saliste y como?" pregunto Sherman

"Me escondi en tu avion, no que no habia mas espacio?" pregunto Felicity

Con esos gritos Lance creyo que Sherman estaba en peligro, asi que volo e intento picotear a Felicity

"Ahh me quiere picar! me quiere picar la paloma!" grito Felicity saltando del susto y aferrandose con sus uñas al tronco de un arbol

"Estan bien?" pregunto Lance acercandose a Sherman y a las chicas

"Un momento... Lance? es usted?" pregunto Sherman extrañado "Pero como? es una paloma!"

"Eso diselo a Walter, segun el las palomas pueden ocultarse a plena vista... AAAAAHHHHH!" grito Lance al ver que algunos de los hermanos cachorros de Sherman lo empezaban a perseguir.

"Oigan no le hagan eso!" exclamo Sherman persiguiendo a sus hermanos caninos con ayuda de Penny y Riley

Un par de calles mas lejos Elsa y Liv junto a sus 2 hijos Andy y Helena recorrian la ciudad.

"Definitivamente esto no se parece en nada a Nueva York" opino Andy

"Aqui hay mas rojo" opino Helena

"Es el color que mas abunda por aqui hija, cada color en cada cultura tiene diferente significado" explico Liv

"Algo asi me explicaron en mi clase de historia" dijo Andy "Segun me acuerdo, el rojo simboliza la buena suerte, la animación, el progreso y la belleza, basicamente todas las cosas buenas"

"Muy bien" dijo Elsa

"Es del que mas me acuerdo... creo" dijo Andy

Momentos despues, Elsa, Liv, Andy y Helena entraban a una tienda a ver que tantas cosas habia.

Andy habia encontrado una curiosa estatuilla de cristal de uno de los X-Men

Liv por su parte ayudaba a su hija Helena con respecto a su situcacion, ya que cuando llegaron al hotel, ella le explico de lo que le estaba pasando.

"Mamá!" dijo Helena desde el interior del vestidor

"Que sucede hija?" pregunto Liv

"Tengo problemas para ponerme uno de los sostenes que me diste" dijo Helena

"Dejame entrar y te ayudo" dijo Liv

Helena dejo entrar a su madre al vestidor.

"Que problema tienes?" pregunto Liv

"Es que este que me diste... me esta cortando la circulacion" dijo Helena para despues quitarselo con sus poderes telequineticos

"Tienes que acostumarte a usarlos, considerando lo que te esta pasando" dijo Liv

"Eso lo entiendo, pero tampoco se trata de cortarme la circulacion" dijo Helena

"Esperame aqui, ire a buscarte otro menos incomodo" dijo Liv para despues salir a buscar otro

Momentos despues Liv regresaba al vestidor con 3 sostenes mas para su hija.

"Ten, pruebate estos" dijo Liv

"Entendido" dijo Helena

Mientras tanto en el techo del hotel, Walter les terminaba de explicar a Nick y Judy.

"... y entonces utilizando el mismo Adn que use en la formula inicial, pude volver a Lance a su forma humana" explico Walter

"Entonces dices que para ser mejor espia hay que convertirse en una paloma?" pregunto Nick

"No solo en una paloma, hay muchos animales alrededor y nadie los nota, es la forma ideal para un espia" dijo Walter para despues tomar cada uno de los frascos "Entonces que dicen? le entran?"

"Si esa cosa no nos mata con gusto" dijo Judy con entusiasmo para despues tomar uno de los frascos e ingerir el contenido en su interior

"Hasta el fondo" dijo Nick tambien ingiriendo el contenido del otro frasco

Nick y Judy ingirieron los contenidos de cada frasco y lentemente se fueron transformando hasta que...

"Funciono?" pregunto Nick

"Funciono" dijo Walter

"Dame un espejo, quiero ver" dijo Nick

"Bueno... no tengo ningun espejo" dijo Walter

"Que?" pregunto Nick

"Pero ahi hay un charco de agua, puedes checar ahi" dijo Walter

Nick deprisa fue al charco mencionado y al ver su reflejo vio que se habia convertido en un zorro de pelaje anaranjado, y aun conservaba sus ojos verdes.

"Soy un Zorro!" dijo Nick "Y aun sigo siendo un galanazo"

En ese momento Judy se acerco y vio su reflejo, ahora ella estaba convertida en una conejita de pelaje gris y seguia conservando sus ojos morados.

"Ja, interesante invento, ahora soy una conejita" dijo Judy

"Y una muy linda" dijo Nick

"No esta tan mal, me gusta" dijo Nick para despues saltar a uno de los barriles que se encontraban por ahi.

"Nick! Nick! donde te metiste?" pregunto Lucy llegando al techo pero solo encontrando a Walter, al zorro y a la conejita "Oh, que bonitos animales ¿como llegaron hasta aqui?"

"Siempre estuvimos aqui, solo que no con este cuerpo" dijo el zorro

"Espera... Nick? eres tu?" pregunto Lucy "Eso quiere decir que tu debes ser..."

"Si! ahora soy una conejita, y sigo siendo igual de ruda" dijo Judy

"Dime que fue lo que les hiciste a mi hermano y cuñada?" pregunto Lucy a Walter

"Solo les hable sobre un invento que hice, se llama ocultamiento Biodinamico" dijo Walter

"Basicamente, convierte a las personas en animales, piensa que seria una herramienta muy util para el espionaje" explico Judy "Y honestamente me agrada"

"Quiere probarlo?" pregunto Walter a Lucy

"Esto no me va a matar o si?" pregunto Lucy

"A ellos no los mato" dijo Walter

"Ah bueno" dijo Lucy tomando el frasco ingiriendo su contenido "Mmmm, como que te deja un sabor muy raro"

Y al cabo de unos momentos Lucy se convirtio en un zorro hembra, del mismo pelo naranja y ojos verdes como su hermano.

"Wow! si funciono!" dijo Lucy

"Creo que tu metodo en la LAV podria funcionar" dijo Judy

"Y cuanto dura el efecto?" pregunto Nick

"Bueno... solo se puede quitar con un antidoto" dijo Walter

"Y lo tienes?" pregunto Lucy

"Si, denme 5 minutos" dijo Walter

Mientras tanto entre Sherman y Riley habian logrado contener a los cachorros Peabody Agostina de que comieran a Lance.

"Porfavor diganme que ya controlaste a tus animales?" pregunto Lance quien se protegia estando en el hombro de Penny

"Si, ya los tenemos, ahora explicame, como es que eres una paloma?" pregunto Sherman

"Es gracias a un experimento de Walter, el invento algo llamado "Ocultamiento Biodinamico" eso fue lo que me convirtio en paloma" explico Lance "Segun el las palomas andan por todos lados y nadie las nota"

"Solo si no se dan cuenta" dijo Riley

"Buen ya que nos explicaste eso, como se quita?" pregunto Sherman

"Solo Walter tiene la formula para esto" dijo Lance para despues volar devuelta al techo del hotel

"Creo que este viaje es de los mas extraños que hemos tenido" opino Riley

"Y que lo digas" dijo Sherman

"Y que hacemos con Felicity?" pregunto Penny

"Ya no nos queda de otra, vendra con nosotros" dijo Sherman mientras les ponia sus correas a sus hermanos cachorros para despues tirar las bolsas con sus desechos a un contenedor de basura

"Ya que" dijeron Penny y Riley

De vuelta con Liv, ya habia podido dar en el blanco con el sosten correcto para su hija Helena.

"Que suave esta" dijo Helena modelando frente al espejo de su probador "No aprieta, no lastima, y es del color que me gusta"

Ya que el que traia puesto era color rosa.

Momentos despues, Helena salia del probador ya con su ropa normal.

"Lista?" pregunto Liv

"Si, lista" dijo Helena

Momentos despues madre e hija pagaban la ropa de Helena, sin embargo Elsa y Andy las estaban esperando fuera de la tienda.

"Ya terminamos" dijo Liv

"No tuvieron problemas?" pregunto Elsa

"Al principio si, pero ya lo solucionamos" dijo Liv

"Mira sabionda, compre esto" dijo Andy sacando de una bolsa de papel un funko pop de Quicksilver de los X-Men en su version comic

"Esta lindo" dijo Helena

"Y mira, tambien encontre a su hermanita, y como me recordo a ti, te lo compre" dijo Andy sacando el funko de Scarlet witch en su version comic del 80 Aniversario

"Ay gracias Dy dy!" dijo Helena agradeciendo a su medio hermano mayor con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla

En el techo del hotel, Walter ya tenia lista la formula que devolvería a Lance, Nick, Judy y Lucy a ser humanos, aunque cuando sucedio, Nick, Judy y Lucy reaparecieron como humanos completamente sin nada de ropa, o sea desnudos.

"Esto es incomodo" dijo Lance quien cuando regreso a ser humano resreso con su ropa.

"Entonces no encontraste nada?" pregunto Walter

"Aparte de que casi me comen los perros de Sherman y que tuve que espantar a su acosadora? nop" dijo Lance

Momentos despues cuando Lucy, Nick y Judy ya estaban vestidos bajaron las escaleras, en ese mismo momento Sherman, Penny, Riley, Felicity, Andy, Helena, Elsa, Liv y los cachorros Peabody Agostina acababan de regresar.

"Como ahora vas a estar con nosotros, y no tragiste nada de cambios de ropa, tendremos que prestarte de la nuestra" dijo Sherman a Felicity

"Ah no te preocupes, traje un poco de la mia, y probablemente te va a gustar" dijo Felicity

Al llegar al piso donde se hospedaban vieron que 4 familias habian llegado.

"Llegaron bien?" pregunto Hans a su cuñada Monique quien acababa de llegar

"Si, llegamos bien" dijo Monique

"Lars? Grant?" pregunto Hans al ver a 2 mas de sus hermanos mayores con sus respectivas familas "Que hacen aqui?"

"Estabamos de vacaciones en Hong kong y cuando nos enteramos que vendrias quisimos venir" dijo Lars el hermano mayor de Hans y tercer hijo de los Westerguard

"Que sorpresa" dijo Hans

"Hola tia Monique" dijo Sherman

"Hola Sherman" dijo Monique

Jessica acompañaba a Anna a recibir a su prima Rapunzel quien habia llegado con Eugene, Kurt, Cassandra y Varian.

"Wow Cassandra, que panza tan enorme tienes" dijo Jessica al ver que su antigua dama de bodas estaba embarazada

"Si, dale las gracias a Varian, el se encargo de llenarla" bromeo Cassandra

Pero en eso empezaron a oir unos gritos provenientes de la habitacion donde se hospedaban los Peabody.

"Asi no se hace el nudo de la corbata!" gritaba Henry "Unas tijeras! Un cuchillo! Antonio se esta ahorcando!" gritaba Henry

"Se esta ahorcando! se esta ahorcando el baboso" grito Gru corriendo a la habitacion de los Peabody

En ese momento todos entraron a la habitacion y vieron que Antonio tenia problemas para ponerse la corbata y se estaba ahorcando.

"Ya decía yo que este niño tenia instintos suicidas!" opino Gru

"Aquí esta el cuchillo!" grito Edith con un gran cuchillo en mano como si fuera a apuñalar a su futuro cuñado

"No hija! Vas a acelerarle la muerte! Que te pasa?" reclamo Henry y luego volteo a ver a Antonio quien se seguía apretando el cuello con la corbata "Afloja Antonio!"

"Aquí están las tijeras!" grito Sherman llegando con su madre

Henry agarro las tijeras, pero empezó a cortar donde no era.

"Abajo!" grito Jessica

Henry le hizo caso a su esposa y estuvo a nada de cortarle a Antonio donde la luz no le da.

"Ah!" grito Margo al ver que casi castran a su novio

"Abajo en el cuello!" grito Jessica

Henry obedecio y corto estavez en el lugar correcto, y Antonio quedo libre y pudo respirar tranquilo.

"Estas bien Antonio?" pregunto Henry

"Si, estoy bien" decia el pelinegro intentando recuperar la respiracion

"Seguro?"

"Si seguro"

"Eres un completo idiota! Antonio, casi te ahorcas, iba a ser la muerte mas estúpida de la hstoria!" regaño Gru empujando a Antonio haciendo que se estrellara contra uno de los colchones.

"Pero si a mi no me gusta usar corbatas, por eso en la escuela idee un truco para que pareciera que me la había puesto" se justifico Antonio

"Pues claro! que podriamos esperar de un Patiño de la Merced como tu?" pregunto Gru

"Esto esta peor que la vez que intentaste levantar un martillo en central park que estaba pegado al suelo y te dislocaste ambos brazos" se lamento Edith

"Para que no te vuelva a pasar eso te sugiero que ahora uses moños como los que yo uso de los que se abrochan, ¿tu crees?" respondio Sherman dándole uno de sus moños a Antonio

"Gracias cuñado... ¿no tendras en moraado?" pregunto Antonio al ver que el moño que le habían dado era rojo

"Creo que si, ire a ver" dijo Sherman

"Que familia tan rara no crees?" pregunto Lance a Walter

"No, ni tanto" dijo Walter

**BUENO CHICOS, HASTA AQUÍ EL CAPITULO DE HOY, ALGUNOS DE LOS DIALOGOS DE LA ESCENA DE LA DULCERIA DE ALGELITA PERTENECEN A UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS DEL FIC "DOBLE GOLPE DE NIEVE" FIC DE MI AMIGA LADY RAIN, ALGUNOS DE LOS REGALOS QUE LE DIERON A YI, SON REGALOS QUE COMUNMENTE LES DAN A LAS PAREJAS CHINAS CUANDO SE CASAN, LA CANCION DE LAS CHICAS ES LA CANCION "SUPERSTAR" DE LA SERIE "BIG TIME RUSH" DE NICKELODEON, LOS PERSONAJES DE WALTER Y LANCE SON LOS MISMOS PERSONAJES DE LA RECIENTE PELICULA ANIMADA "ESPIAS A ESCONDIDAS" DE BLUE SKY STUDIOS Y QUE SON INTERPRETADOS POR WILL SMITH Y TOM HOLLAND REPECTIVAMENTE, LA CANCION DE ELSA ES LA CANCION DE "VUELIE II/SMALL WORLDS" DE IDINA MENZEL, ACTRIZ DE ELSA, ESTA CANCION SENTI QUE TENIA UNA PODEROSA LETRA Y POR ESO LA INCLUI.**


End file.
